Le chat de Baker Street
by Feather in Book
Summary: Un chat s'installe à Baker Street. Pendant ce temps, dans l'ombre, un homme applique la règle de base d'un bon criminel : les êtres humains fonctionnent comme un château de cartes ; frappez les étages inférieurs et le sommet s'écroulera.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi euphorique avant de poster une nouvelle histoire. Plus d'un an et demi que je travaille dessus et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aujourd'hui je vous la partage enfin! J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

 **Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les créations de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et readaptés par la BBC, Moffat et Gatiss, qui ont fait de moi une loque humaine et m'ont rendu émotionnellement instable.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Le nœud coula, doucement, apportant la mort dans son sillage. Le corps frémit quelques instants puis se contenta de vaciller au bout de la corde._

 _Une ombre bougea dans la pièce, resta face au corps, longtemps. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le dernier acte accompli pour que la mort puisse enfin l'envelopper de tout son être. Une vieille amie._

 _L'ombre sortit de la chambre, glissa sur la moquette sans un bruit. Une porte s'ouvrit, faisant grincer les gonds, mais se referma en silence. La clé tourna dans la serrure une dernière fois. L'ombre s'évapora dans la nuit._

* * *

John Watson n'avait pas toujours montré un attrait pour les situations extravagantes. Il avait été un enfant calme et un adolescent sans problème du moins comparé à sa sœur. Peut-être était-ce cette existence trop tranquille qui l'avait poussé à s'engager dans l'armée; pour donner un sens à sa vie, se sentir utile. Après avoir vécu la guerre jamais il n'aurait pu penser que la chose la plus folle qui puisse encore lui arriver soit de vivre en colocation. Puis il l'avait rencontré. Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui avait changé sa vie. En l'espace de quelques mois; il avait vu et fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possible. Il adorait ça. Pourtant, il y a des jours où John se surprenait à regretter la tranquillité d'antan…

-DOUX JÉSUS, SAINTE MÈRE DE DIEU ! UN BRAS!

Ce doux cri de Mrs Hudson fut la première chose que John entendit en passant la porte du 221b Baker Street. Il claqua la porte et s'y adossa en soupirant. On était vendredi soir, la semaine avait été éprouvante, il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de vacance dans un endroit isolé…

-BON SANG, MAIS QUELLE HORREUR !

…et calme. Très calme.

Résigné, il monta les marches d'un pas lourd en se demandant vaguement ce que Sherlock avait bien pu inventer pour mettre leur logeuse dans un tel état.

-Mrs Hudson ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle sortit de la cuisine, un peu échevelée, un tablier noué fermement autour de la taille, ses gants en caoutchoucs tirés jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait une grimace dégoûtée collée au visage. John n'eut pas à chercher pour en trouver la cause. Au bout du bras de la vieille dame en pendait un autre. Un membre amputé qui, à son aspect, semblait sortir tout droit du congélateur.

-Un bras, gémit à nouveau la logeuse.

 _Sherlock_ …

-Mon garçon, je ne trouve pas ça très hygiénique !

John passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il parle à son colocataire impérativement !

-Je le sais bien Mrs Hudson. Allez donc dire ça à Sherlock.

Il réalisa soudain l'absence du détective. Deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'enquête, deux semaines durant lesquelles Sherlock n'avait quitté Baker Street que quelques rares fois dans le but de réaliser des expériences qui s'étaient toutes révélées désastreuses. Le reste du temps, il l'avait passé entre la cuisine qu'il polluait à grand renfort de produits suspects et le canapé sur lequel il s'affalait de longues heures, perdu dans un silence morne. Pour John, son absence ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit Lestrade lui avait enfin trouvé une enquête digne d'intérêt et en vue de son état de fatigue cela n'enchantait pas le médecin, soit Sherlock avait eu une nouvelle mauvaise idée et été sortie de ce pas l'exécuter. Des deux solutions, John ne savait pas laquelle lui déplaisait le plus.

-Où est-il passé? grommela-t-il.

-Aucune idée, répondit la logeuse avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, le membre amputer en train de décongeler toujours en main. Un bruit de pas résonna soudain derrière le médecin. John se retourna vivement, Sherlock se tenait juste derrière lui. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe sans même un regard pour John.

-Mrs Hudson, ayez l'obligeance de remettre ce bras là où vous l'avez trouvé, en silence si possible, j'entendais vos piaillements depuis le bout de la rue. Oh, et à l'avenir ne touchez plus à mes affaires.

C'était une de ces journées où John devait se faire violence pour ne pas gifler son sociopathe de meilleur ami. Il se serait d'ailleurs bien volontiers enflammé contre lui si Mrs Hudson ne l'avait pas devancé. Elle était ressortie de la cuisine, la main qui ne tenait pas le membre congelé était vissée à sa hanche. Elle s'approcha du détective, la mine sévère en lui secouant vivement le bras mort sous le nez.

-Sherlock ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas mélanger les bouts de corps humains avec la nourriture !

Loin de paraître surpris, l'accuser se contenta de siffler entre ses dents :

-Quelle idée de mettre de la nourriture dans le congélateur.

Mrs Hudson poussa un petit couinement offusqué en disparaissant à nouveau. John pouvait l'entendre marmonner sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, il se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de gentillesse. Sherlock l'avait vexé, encore. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait les bouder pendant plusieurs jours, encore. Et que leur alimentation allait être constituée uniquement de thé et de plats surgelés. Encore.

A peine quelques minutes qu'il était de retour chez lui et John trouvait ça bien plus épuisant qu'une dure journée de travail.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant, il n'aurait su dire si c'était plus de dépit ou d'exaspération. Sherlock s'affala en fasse de lui avait un soupir ennuyé.

-Je me demande vraiment quelle mouche l'a piqué.

John ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sherlock.

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur, constata-t-il avec un léger rictus.

-Brillante déduction Monsieur le grand détective consultant, peut-on savoir ce qui t'a mis sur la voie?

Son ton était sec et cassant, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Le rictus de Sherlock s'était évanoui aussi vite qu'il était apparu laissant place à un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'ai-je encore fait?

-A toi de me le dire.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, vissés sur leurs fauteuils respectifs. Mrs Hudson choisit ce moment pour réapparaître.

-Oh, les garçons, vous n'allez pas vous disputer tout de même!

Elle s'était débarrassée du bras, l'ayant mis Dieu sait où; John n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

-J'espère que vous n'avez rien dérangé d'autre Mrs Hudson, dit Sherlock d'un ton morne sans lever les yeux vers elle ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus John.

-Sherlock, tout ce bazar et ces produits…j'ai peur de me blesser à chaque fois que je mets les pieds dans votre cuisine!

-Eh bien, n'y mettez plus les pieds, l'affaire est réglée.

-Mais le ménage…

-Ne le faites pas! Maintenant soyez gentille et fichez le camp. Je dois avoir une conversation avec John.

Elle s'en alla non sans un claquement de langue colérique.

Sherlock n'y fit pas attention, ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché ceux de John une seule seconde. Il soupira et croisa ses longues jambes devant lui.

-C'est à cause du bras? C'est bien ça?

-Entre autres, grommela John.

Le détective le scruta encore plus intensément, ses yeux demandaient des explications.

-J'en ai assez, Sherlock.

Il allait répliquer, mais John le coupa dans son élan.

-J'en ai assez de te voir enfermé ici à longueur de journée, occupé à détruire l'appartement sous prétexte que tu t'ennuies!

-Je ne…

-J'en ai marre de tes expériences qui s'entassent! Marre de tes sautes d'humeur!

-Je n'ai pas…

-Tu viens de passer les deux dernières semaines à Baker Street et pas une seule fois tu n'as fait les courses!

-Pourquoi les aurais-je fait alors que tu t'en occupes déjà?

-Il faut bien qu'on se nourrisse Sherlock!

-Mrs Hudson…

-N'est pas notre gouvernante!

John se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il parlait avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Mrs Hudson se comportait comme tel depuis leur emménagement et il en était bien content. Le cas contraire aurait eu une assez mauvaise répercussion sur son hygiène alimentaire.

Sherlock ne cessait de le fixer, John avait la désagréable impression que ses yeux pâles sondaient son esprit. Il le savait capable de rester comme ça des heures durant, mais à son grand étonnement le détective rompit le silence.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été à Baker Street ces derniers jours, John. J'ai été très occupé.

-Oh, et on se demande bien à quoi, grinça le médecin.

-J'ai fait des expériences dont les résultats pourraient un jour se montrer capitale!

-Tondre le chien de Mrs Turner, la voisine, ça l'était également?

Sherlock se renfrogna.

-Je rendais juste service à Mrs Hudson, elle m'avait mis sur l'affaire depuis plusieurs mois.

John inspira profondément et ferma hermétiquement les paupières dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. Ce qui, comme il s'y était attendu, ne fonctionna absolument pas.

 _Inspire Watson, puis expire. Voilà, c'est bien. T'as survécu à la guerre, il n'y a pas de raison que ton colocataire te soit fatal._

Sauf que quand John rouvrit les yeux il put constater que le colocataire en question l'analysait toujours sans ciller. Il avait ce regard qui voulait dire qu'il se trouvait face à un spécimen particulièrement intéressant à étudier et en même temps agaçant par son infériorité.

 _Qu'il est gratifiant d'être ami avec Sherlock Holmes_ , songea John avec amertume.

-Je crois qu'une bonne enquête te ferait autant de bien qu'à moi. Tu es un peu sur le nerf je crois, dit finalement Sherlock en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

-Un peu…Sherlock as-tu au moins écouté ce que j'ai dit ? s'emporta le John.

Le détective haussa les épaules.

-Tu as mentionné quelque chose par rapport aux courses, mais j'avoue ne pas voir où est le problème.

John se leva brutalement, il put au moins se féliciter d'avoir tiré une mimique de surprise à Sherlock.

-Où vas-tu ? s'étonna le détective.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

-Tu viens à peine de rentrer !

Ça ne le retint pas.

Il sortit précipitamment du 221b sans prendre sa veste, chose qu'il regretta presque immédiatement quand une bourrasque lui balaya le visage. Le vent de novembre était glacé et un coup d'œil au ciel couvert apprit à John que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita à rentrer, mais l'idée d'affronter à nouveau Sherlock le dérangeait. Tant pis, il aurait froid. Il descendit la rue à la recherche d'un taxi quand un bruit dans un buisson attira son attention. Mu par la curiosité il se pencha pour écarter quelques branchages. Une ombre noire se faufila rapidement entre ses jambes, quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur le sol trempé, l'ombre s'ébroua. John écarquilla les yeux, il s'agissait d'un chat, un simple petit chat noir qui le fixait d'un air effronté avec ses grands yeux jaunes. Le médecin observa un instant l'animal, il n'avait pas de collier. Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de John, idée probablement très mauvaise mais maintenant qu'elle y était, il savait qu'il était bien trop tard se la sortir de la tête. Le chat n'avait pas bougé, il se contentait de regarder avec ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'ennui.

 _Pas de doute, ils ne peuvent que s'entendre_ , pensa John amusé.

Il attrapa doucement le chat, celui-ci se laissa faire. Sherlock allait enfin avoir de quoi occuper ses journées.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je posterai le mardi et le vendredi.**

 **Alors j'espère que vous serez là vendredi prochain et j'en profite également pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Halloween!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre deux,**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Elle ne resterait pas accrochée là longtemps. La police allait la chercher et la trouver. Bientôt. Il fallait faire vite, tout mettre en place, suivre les consignes. Les consignes, c'est l'Homme qui les lui avait dictées. Cet homme qui l'avait aidé. Il ne demandait rien en échange. Il y avait juste les consignes, la mise en scène. Il disait en avoir besoin. Il disait que quelqu'un devait danser._

* * *

-Sherlock

John aurait préféré que sa voix ne lui donne pas l'air si enjoué, mais s'imaginer la réaction du détective était bien trop comique pour ça. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Au regard un peu perdu qu'il lui lança, John comprit qu'il venait de le tirer de son palais mental.

-Tu es revenu, s'étonna le détective.

-Oui et pas tout seul !

En entrant dans le salon, John put voir le visage de Sherlock s'illuminer.

-Un client ?

-Pas vraiment.

Il se rembrunit, analysant John de ses yeux bleus, s'attardant sur les mains du médecin qui tenaient quelque chose d'enveloppé dans sa veste, veste qu'il n'avait pas prise en partant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

John sourit largement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, Sherlock s'était redressé face à lui et le médecin fut ravi de voir la curiosité qu'il lui manifestait.

-C'est un nouveau colocataire ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock le dévisagea incrédule tandis que John écartait doucement les pans de sa veste. Une petite tête recouverte de fourrure noir ébouriffée et surplombée de deux oreilles pointues en sortit. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait pour une fois et John se délectait de la situation.

-Un chat ?

-Bien observé, Sherlock.

-Pourquoi as-tu un chat ? s'étonna le détective sans relever l'ironie dans la voix de son colocataire.

-Parce que tu t'ennuies et que ça t'occupera. Je l'ai trouvé dans un buisson.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une enquête dans un buisson plutôt que cette chose ?

La chose en question commençait à s'agiter sur les genoux de John, ses grands yeux jaunes balayaient la pièce avec curiosité. Sans que le médecin puisse l'arrêter, il bondit agilement sur le sol. John s'attendait presque à le voir déguerpir à toute allure de cet endroit inconnu. Cependant, le chat se contenta de contourner le fauteuil, il se faufila entre ses jambes et vint se poster devant Sherlock, le scrutant avec intérêt. La mine hostile de détective ne repoussait apparemment pas les chats. L'animal cligna lentement des yeux et poussa un miaulement strident.

-Cette chose est bruyante, grinça Sherlock.

-Toi aussi tu es bruyant quand tu tires dans le mur quand tu joues du violon à trois heures du matin en pleine semaine ou encore quand tu expérimentes des trucs pas nets! Est-ce que je m'en plains ?

-Oui, tous les jours.

-Alors on sera quitte !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ils se défièrent du regard.

 _Pas faiblir_ , pensa John, _tu es plus fort que lui, pas faiblir, tu étais soldat._

Mais finalement, ils craquèrent tous les deux, secoués par un fou rire. Peu de gens avaient la chance de pouvoir admirer le grand Sherlock Holmes en train de rire. De rire vraiment, et non pas de simuler des gloussements ridicules au cours d'une enquête pour faire lâcher des informations à une midinette pétrifiée de désir face au célèbre détective qu'il était. John n'aimait pas le faut rire de Sherlock. Peut-être était-ce parce que lui était un des rares chanceux à connaître le vrai, celui qui venait du cœur et qui à cet instant précis faisait pétiller ses yeux. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient toujours glacials quand il utilisait son faux rire.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux deux hommes pour retrouver leur sérieux. C'était souvent ça entre eux : une dispute stupide et puis une chose inattendue arrivait et il se mettait à s'esclaffer comme deux larrons en foire.

-Vraiment John ? Un chat ?

-Au moins ça t'occupera un peu, sourit le médecin.

-Je trouve déjà de quoi m'occuper tout seul, tu sais ?

 _Oui, en prenant le risque de faire exploser le quartier deux fois par jour. Je préfère le chat._

-Il faudra que tu lui trouves un nom.

-Ah quoi bon ?

-C'est ton chat.

-Qui a décrété ça ?

-Moi !

Sherlock soupira ennuyé en comprenant que toute discussion serait inutile. John était bien décidé à garder ce chat.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors, se justifia le médecin en suivant le cheminement des pensées de son ami.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, John n'avait jamais été un grand défenseur de la cause animal. Sherlock ne l'ignorait pas.

-Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de se porter mal.

En effet, le chat explorait déjà avec curiosité ce qui semblait être devenu son nouvel appartement en reniflant tout ce qui lui passait sous le museau.

Sherlock soupira en s'affalant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Je trouverai bien quelque chose à en faire.

John sourit satisfait, avant qu'une sonnette d'alarme ne retentisse dans sa tête. Il n'avait que trop d'imagination pour ne pas imaginer ce que Sherlock était capable de faire avec un animal.

-Pas d'expériences avec ce chat, sur ce chat, dans ce chat ou encore autour de ce chat ! s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Le visage de Sherlock s'assombrit.

-Tu es ennuyeux.

-Et je ne veux pas le trouver dans le congélateur, encore moins dans le micro-onde, ni dans n'importe quel endroit où un être vivant n'est pas censé se trouver…d'ailleurs j'aimerais qu'il reste vivant si ce n'est pas trop de demander.

Moue boudeuse de la part du détective, apparemment il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir respecter cette clause du contrat.

-Ah, et il faudra que tu le nourrisses évidemment.

Sherlock grimaça. Il n'avait rien demandé pour se retrouver avec un sac de contraintes dans son salon. D'ailleurs rien ne l'obligeait à accepter. Sauf que John avait _ce_ regard. Le regard qui lui disait _ça me ferait plaisir_.

-Avec quoi nourrit-on ces choses ?

-Des croquettes, des boîtes de pâté, toutes sortes de chose que tu trouveras dans n'importe quel Tesco. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il y ait trop de monde.

John savait qu'il était sur une corde raide. Sherlock avait toutes les raisons de refuser ce chat chez lui et encore plus de s'en occuper alors qu'il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à le faire. John réalisa soudain qu'à la place du détective il aurait trouvé la situation de très mauvais goût et aurait refusé aussi sec. C'est pour ça qu'il fut plus que surpris quand Sherlock se leva sans grande motivation en grommelant qu'il allait chercher son manteau.

-Prends du lait, lâcha John sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, il n'en reste plus qu'une bouteille.

-Je te conseille de ne pas y toucher, prévint Sherlock en nouant son écharpe autour de son cou.

John fronça les sourcils, c'était le genre de phrase qu'il n'aimait pas entendre, surtout venant d'un homme qui jouait sans cesse à l'apprenti chimiste.

-Qu'as-tu mis dedans ?

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock le gratifia d'un sourire inquiétant avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

* * *

Le bruit. Les gens. Idiots. Tous, sans exception. Deux minutes qu'il était entré dans ce supermarché et Sherlock pouvait déjà sentir toute cette stupidité lui envahir le cerveau. De la caissière qui empoisonnait les clients en leur exhibant sans pudeur les détails insignifiants de sa vie, au vieil alcoolique vacillant qui hésitait entre satisfaire son envie de boisson ou payer l'intégralité de son loyer ce mois-ci. L'envie allait l'emporter, pas compliquer à déduire. Ennuyeux en plus d'être futile. Tous.

Sherlock se fraya un chemin parmi tous ces éléments perturbateurs. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Ça, c'était une réelle question dont il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la réponse. Il n'avait aucun devoir envers cette bestiole que John avait ramenée. Il aurait très bien pu protester, refuser, balancer la chose par la fenêtre. Les chats ont neuf vies, dit-on ? Ils retombent toujours sur leurs pattes ? Les scientifiques l'ont vraiment prouvé ? L'expérience aurait pu se révéler intéressante. Mais John avait dit « _pas d'expériences !_ ». Sherlock soupira en manquant de peu de se faire bousculer par une femme au visage peu aguicheur et apparemment très pressée qui traînait par le bras un mioche braillard et récalcitrant.

 _Est complexée et vient de découvrir que son mari l'a trompé, probablement que lui a découvert qu'il n'était pas le père du gosse. Elémentaire._

Ennuyeux surtout.

Cela ne réglait pas son problème. Le chat. John. Les courses. John.

Oui, c'était ça ! John.

La voilà sa réponse, il n'avait pas refusé parce que son ami avait l'air heureux.

Oui mais de là à s'enchaîner à un être vivant qui perd ses poils sur votre manteau, se fait les griffes sur les fauteuils et renifle tout ce qu'il trouve. ..Carnivores ces créatures en plus de ça, il allait devoir ranger un peu mieux les bouts de corps.

 _Note pour plus tard : penser à planquer les reins qui sont sous l'évier._ Il les avait mis dans une glacière mais sait-on jamais…

Sherlock soupira presque de soulagement en arrivant dans le rayon destiné aux animaux. Il était quasiment désert, se trouvait seulement là une petite vieille toute flétrie qui lorgnait avec envie sur un paquet de croquette presque aussi grand qu'elle et surtout beaucoup trop haut pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Le sixième sens du détective lui disait de fuir cet endroit et de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Mais John…

Avec répulsion, il s'approcha de la vielle, prêt à attraper le premier paquet de nourriture pour chats disponible et à s'enfuir dans la seconde. Bon sang comme il aurait dû écouter son sixième sens !

La vieille femme posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui, ils semblaient immenses derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes. De son doigt crochu, elle vint lui tapoter l'avant-bras. Il la fusilla du regard en grognant de mépris, ça ne la dérangea pas pour autant. Elle se mit à pointer frénétiquement l'énorme sac de croquette sur l'étagère la plus haute. Exaspéré, il l'attrapa et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Le fossile n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir le soulever.

Tant pis. Pas son problème.

-Vous pouvez continuer à gaver votre chat tant que vous voudrez, il ne vous aimera pas plus. Mais il mourra d'obésité sans doute avant vous, débita le détective plus par réflexe que par réel intérêt.

Les yeux de la vieille s'exorbitèrent, sa mâchoire chuta avec un craquement sinistre. Il lui manquait des dents, quatre à première vue, des incisives. Sherlock prit en vitesse tout ce dont il avait besoin, empilant les articles de manière assez précaire entre ses bras dans l'espoir de quitter cet endroit de malheur au plus vite pour ne jamais y revenir.

Passer en caisse. Quitter ce lieu. Pour toujours! C'étaient les seules choses à faire.

Sherlock désespéra. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde aux caisses automatiques, à croire que la population de Londres s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, seul le moulin à paroles décoloré qu'il avait aperçu en entrant dans le magasin ne semblait pas submergé par les clients. _On se demande bien pourquoi_. Il se glissa tout de même derrière les deux personnes déjà présentes. _Mieux vaut en finir au plus vite._ Même si pour cela il devait endurer l'exaspérante fausse blonde.

Son ex. Son appart. Sa mère. Encore son ex. Les prix des bus Londoniens.

En moins de cinq minutes le détective avait tout entendu de sa vie.

-Bonsoir monsieur !

C'est à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Voir le bon côté des choses, la sortie était proche.

-Oh, vous avez un chat ! J'adore les chats !

Bon sang comment pouvait-on avoir une voix si stridente !

-Ma sœur en a deux, je dois avouer qu'ils sont d'une laideur a-tro-ceuh !

 _Atroce._ Oui, le mot convenait à merveille

-Comment s'appelle le vôtre ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien monsieur.

Sherlock lui fit un geste dédaigneux de la main elle ne se découragea pas pour autant.

-Je comprends, ça doit être ce temps…

Pourquoi encaissait-elle les articles si lentement ?

-Vous savez mon père…

Prendre un sac. Y fourrer ses achats. Vite. Ne pas l'écouter. Stupide. Stupide. Stupide !

-Son médecin disait que le froid lui faisait cet effet-là, mais entre nous…

Sortir sa carte. Payer. Plus vite. Se terrer dans son palais mental. Ne plus en sortir. Jamais.

La caissière le gratifia d'un « bonne journée » suraiguë. Avant de s'en aller, il se pencha doucement vers elle et s'agaça encore plus de voir ses joues pâles rosir de plaisir.

-Quand vous irez refaire vos seins, pensez à changer de chirurgien. Le précédent a fait un travail déplorable sur votre nez.

Son teint devint livide, elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sherlock lui adressa un rictus moqueur et s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était. Il lui avait cloué le bec, ça eut au moins le don d'égayer un peu son humeur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il réalisa que sa vie était totalement injuste.

Il avait oublié le lait.

* * *

Un bruit étrange résonna derrière la porte. Sherlock grogna, se retourna dans son lit ouvrit lentement un œil. Les chiffres lumineux de son réveil indiquaient cinq heures. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller près à se rendormir.

Le son suspect retenti encore. Sherlock ne comprenait pas ce que c'était et encore moins d'où cela venait. Peut-être le vent et la pluie qui battaient contre la fenêtre lui jouaient-ils des tours ? Non, le son ne venait pas de la fenêtre.

Il retentit encore.

-SHERLOCK ! VA NOURRIR CE PUTAIN DE CHAT !

Ah, John l'avait donc entendu également.

Le chat. Tout lui revint en mémoire.

-C'ÉTAIT TON IDÉE CE _PUTAIN DE CHAT_! hurla-t-il en retour.

Il n'eut pas de réponse du médecin mais entendit très clairement un crissement de griffes contre sa porte. Peut-être que s'il patientait suffisamment le chat finirait par se lasser ? C'était une erreur de penser ça.

Sherlock balança rageusement ses couvertures par terre, il le regretta presque immédiatement en sentant le froid le pénétrer ses membres. D'un pas vacillant et pas entièrement réveillé. Il sortit de sa chambre et faillit marcher sur la petite chose noire qui se fondait parfaitement dans l'obscurité.

 _Miaou !_

La bestiole se frotta à ses jambes, laissant traîner une petite quantité de poils sur son pyjama.

-Saleté, grommela-t-il.

Sherlock se dirigea vers la cuisine, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher à cause de chat qui se glissait entre ses chevilles sans cesser de miauler. _Vraiment étrange cet animal_ , pensa Sherlock. Pour un chat apparemment sauvage, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour s'habituer à son nouvel environnement.

 _Miaou !_

 _A l'avenir, le nourrir avant d'aller me coucher_ , se dit amèrement le détective.

Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus réveillé qu'il regagna son lit. Cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'il était sur le point de replonger dans le sommeil, un miaulement strident l'en tira brutalement. Il l'ignora. Cependant, le chat ne semblait pas craindre l'extinction de voix.

-BORDEL DE MERDE FAIT TAIRE CE TRUC !

John non plus d'ailleurs.

Sans doute que le médecin n'avait pas prévu que ramener un chat était susceptible de le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Tant pis, il l'avait bien cherché, il aurait dû le laisser prendre la flotte dans son buisson.

Nouveau miaulement strident, à croire que le tas de poils se faisait égorger. S'il continuait même madame Hudson allait l'entendre et Dieu seul sait à quel point il était difficile de la tirer de son sommeil. Sherlock devina plus qu'il n'entendit à travers les étages le grondement exaspéré de John. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres; le médecin allait peut-être lui autoriser les expériences finalement.

* * *

John ouvrit lentement les yeux, une lumière grise et froide filtrait par les interstices de ses volets. _Encore de la pluie_ , rumina-t-il en remontant ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Il espérait se rendormir une heure ou deux, mais rien à faire, il était définitivement réveillé. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il n'était pas plus de huit heures. John soupira résigné pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à rester couché quand il en avait l'occasion ? Après une veine tentative pour replonger dans le sommeil, il se décida finalement à se lever.

L'appartement était silencieux, cela ne le surprit pas vraiment; Sherlock n'était pas du genre à se lever tôt quand il n'avait pas d'enquête. John mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire en regardant distraitement autour de lui. Le chat n'était nulle part. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus entendu depuis son réveil brutal trois heures auparavant.

John fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que Sherlock avait bien pu en faire. Il lui avait demandé de le faire taire, ce n'était pas impossible que le détective l'ait pris un peu trop au pied de la lettre.

-Le chat ? appela doucement John.

Il se sentait tout à fait ridicule. Bien évidemment, aucune réponse ne vint _heureusement seigneur ! Un chat qui parle, comme si ma vie n'était pas assez étrange._ Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le frigo. Avec Sherlock on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Mais le frigo était bien vide. Enfin presque, il y avait du lait. Beaucoup trop de bouteilles pour seulement deux personnes, ça allait leur tenir le mois. John sourit, soit Sherlock avait prévu une pénurie, soit il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à mettre les pieds dans un supermarché.

Il continua de chercher le chat, mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul endroit dans l'appartement que John n'avait pas examiné : la chambre à Sherlock.

Une main posée sur la poignée, il hésitait. John ne rentrait que rarement dans sa chambre et en aucun cas quand le détective dormait. Cependant Sherlock lui ne s'était jamais dérangé pour venir le tiré du sommeil à des heures impossibles pour résoudre telle ou telle enquête. John poussa la porte avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ. Tant pis, s'il réveillait Sherlock ce n'était que justice.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Volets fermés, rideaux tirés, la seule source de lumière provenait du couloir. John distingua la silhouette endormie de son ami étendu dans son lit. Dans la pénombre, il croyait également voir quelque chose bouger…et ronronner. Autant qu'il sache, Sherlock ne ronronnait pas. Le médecin s'approcha du lit en silence. Il vit, blottit entre la couverture et la nuque du détective, une boule de poils noire qui bourdonnait d'allégresse. John sourit encore plus. _Adorable_ , il n'y avait pas d'autre mot et Sherlock allait détester ça. Le chat cligna des yeux en direction du médecin, ils brillèrent un instant dans l'obscurité. Il lui caressa le haut de la tête, le chat se roula en boule en se blottissant un peu plus contre Sherlock.

John remercia la force supérieure qui l'avait poussé ce matin-là à mettre son téléphone dans la poche de son pyjama. Il devait absolument immortaliser ce moment, mais la luminosité était vraiment mauvaise…

Si les chats ne réveillaient apparemment pas un Sherlock Holmes endormi, John put vite constater que ce n'était pas le cas des flashs. La lumière aveuglante qui jaillit du portable fit sursauter le détective qui dans son élan envoya valser le chat un peu plus loin. L'animal miaula, feula et déguerpit pour se cacher sous le lit. Sherlock, en équilibre précaire sur un coude, jetait des coups d'œil déboussolés autour de lui pour trouver la source du dérangement. Une expression étrange se peignit sur ses traits quand son regard capta enfin le médecin. John savait qu'à ce moment même, il devait avoir l'air particulièrement fier de lui et pour sûr, il l'était.

-Qu'y's passe ? baragouina Sherlock.

-Elle n'est même pas floue.

-Quoi ?

-La photo, expliqua John en roulant des yeux d'un ton faussement exaspéré comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Quelle photo ?

-Celle de toi, endormie, avec un chaton collé au visage.

Sherlock n'eut pas l'air de comprendre tout de suite mais peu à peu sa mine éberluée due à son réveil brutal se transforma en une expression que John aurait pu qualifier comme horrifier s'il n'avait pas si bien connu son ami.

-John, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Efface cette photo.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus, rétorqua le médecin en pianotant sur son téléphone.

-Qu'est-tu en train de faire ?

John sourit de plus bel en voyant Sherlock s'agiter dans son lit. Il se souviendrait de ça toute sa vie.

-J'envoie la photo à Lestrade.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si.

Le chat choisit cet instant pour sortir de sa cachette, il sauta lestement sur le lit pour atterrir sur les genoux de Sherlock.

-John, si tu le fais, j'étripe cette chose et je la fais infuser dans ton thé !

-Faits donc et j'envoie également la photo à Andersson, Donovan…et à ton frère.

Le visage de Sherlock se décomposa, il regarda John comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-C'est du chantage ! Depuis quand fais-tu du chantage ? s'offusqua-t-il.

John fit mine de réfléchir.

-Eh bien, voyons, je dirais depuis que je te connais. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tes méthodes.

John : 1 – Sherlock : 0

Sherlock le fusilla du regard, il essayait sûrement de détruire la photo par la simple force de la pensée. Le chat s'étira sur ses jambes, miaula, s'avança vers le visage du détective et s'allongea sur son torse aussi bien que la posture à demi-relevée de Sherlock lui permettait. John réprima un éclat de rire, effaça le message qu'il était en train d'écrire et sauvegarda précieusement la photo dans un dossier. Le chantage pourrait lui être bien plus utile un autre jour, mieux valait garder ça sous le coude.

-Il t'aime bien on dirait.

Mais Sherlock ne semblait pas d'humeur à être réceptif à l'ironie et il repoussa le chat plus loin sur le lit. L'animal ne se découragea pas et reprit immédiatement sa place d'origine. John s'esclaffa, le chat ronronna et Sherlock ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que bouder. Même cette bestiole se foutait de sa gueule !

* * *

John versa l'eau fumante sur son sachet de thé et soupira de bien-être, le week-end allait être particulièrement agréable, sans doute la scène de tout à l'heure y était-elle pour quelque chose. Sherlock n'avait cessé de bouder depuis, affalé sur son fauteuil, les yeux obstinément collés au plafond. Le chat s'était installé à la place de John, en face du détective et le fixait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes de son intense regard jaune. John versa un peu de lait dans sa tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

-Arsenic.

La tasse se fracassa au sol. Le chat fit un bon dans son fauteuil en grognant.

-Je te demande pardon ! s'étrangla le médecin.

Sherlock lança une œillade courroucée à la tasse bruyante avant de reporter son attention au plafond.

-Arsenic, répéta-t-il.

John sentit quelque chose se retourner dans son estomac.

-Tu as mis de l'arsenic dans le lait ?

-Hein ? Oh, non. Je parlais du chat.

-Tu as empoisonné le chat !

Comment était-ce possible, John l'avait surveillé depuis son réveil, il s'en serait forcément rendu compte. Il vit Sherlock roulé des yeux.

-Ne sois pas stupide John. C'est le nom que j'ai donné au chat.

Oh. Vu sous cet angle. John relâcha sa respiration, soulagé, il observa les morceaux de céramiques éclatés au sol qui barbotait gaiement dans leur flaque de thé. Au moins le plancher n'était pas imbibé de poison, c'était un début.

* * *

La semaine se passa sans embûche, Sherlock continuait à s'ennuyer malgré le chat mais cela se ressentait moins sur son humeur et par conséquent sur celle de John. Arsenic avait l'avantage de tenir le détective occupé une heure voire deux par jour ce qui pour John était une nette amélioration.

Il rentrait chez lui après une nouvelle journée exténuante pas que son travail à la clinique soit particulièrement fatigant mais il commençait à se lasser. Reprendre les consultations lui avait paru une bonne idée au départ, il fallait bien qu'il gagne sa vie et devoir dépendre de Sherlock ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant être médecin l'obligeait à rentrer dans une routine quotidienne dont il ne parvenait plus à s'accommoder. Avoir été soldat et qui plus est l'ami de Sherlock Holmes pouvait orchestrer une intolérance à la monotonie.

Il sut immédiatement après être rentré dans l'appartement que la monotonie serait le dernier de ses problèmes ce soir-là.

Mycroft était chez lui, assis dans son fauteuil, en face de son frère dans un silence d'église. L'homme d'Etat avait la main vissée sur son parapluie. Sur la table, le thé était servi, sûrement l'acte de Mrs Hudson conclue John. Il devina également que Mycroft était là depuis un bon moment car aucune fumée ne s'échappait des tasses, le thé avait eu le temps de refroidir. A moins que Mrs Hudson n'ait pas suffisamment fait chauffer l'eau. Non ce n'était pas possible, elle excellait dans l'art de faire du thé…

-Bonjour Docteur Watson.

Il fut interrompu dans ses importantes déductions par Mycroft, quand il détourna le regard du plateau à thé, John aperçut un léger sourire qui barrait les lèvres de Sherlock. La seconde d'après les deux frères Holmes s'étaient désintéressés de lui et se fixaient à nouveau avec une lueur de défi. John se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un grondement exaspéré en guise de salut.

-Je refuse, dit Sherlock à son frère de but en blanc.

-Voyons Sherlock cesse de faire l'enfant, veux-tu ?

-Ennuyeux, ça vaut cinq, et encore.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute manière.

-Dis-moi, cher frère, comment espères-tu me convaincre de résoudre une enquête ?

-Je pense que le docteur Watson s'en chargera pour moi.

John n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait bondi sur ses pieds. Sherlock avait _besoin_ de résoudre une enquête. Peu importe son intérêt, même un deux aurait fait l'affaire.

-Accepte !

-Non.

Mycroft soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Depuis quand es-tu sous la coupe de Lestrade ?

Le gouvernement britannique releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, John fit de même.

-Lestrade m'a appelé il y a quarante minutes pour me demander de l'aide, j'ai refusé, et dix-huit minutes plus tard tu débarques ici en bavant ton baratin pour essayer de me convaincre. Donc oui, je me demande depuis quand Graham peut bien solliciter ton aide.

-Greg, corrigea machinalement John.

-Sache, petit frère, que j'ai, comme tu aurais pu t'en douter mais nous passerons sur ton manque évident de réflexion, des agents infiltrés à Scotland Yard, ainsi que dans toutes les grandes institutions du pays. J'étais au courant de ton refus avant même que l'inspecteur Lestrade ne comprenne l'information.

-Cela n'explique pas ta présence ici. Je ne vois pas en quoi la résolution de cette affaire te concerne !

Mycroft roula des yeux en poussant un soupir profondément agacé. John se réinstalla confortablement dans son canapé. Il ne lui manquait qu'un thé bien chaud et des gâteaux secs pour profiter du spectacle. Il devait en aviser Mrs Hudson qu'elle se tienne prête à la prochaine visite de l'aîné des Holmes…mais elle n'était pas leur gouvernante.

-Ça me concerne parce que tu t'ennuies, Sherlock. Et quand tu t'ennuies, je me retrouve obligé de mettre le pays en état d'alerte. Je suis un homme vraiment très occupé et je ne peux pas me permettre de…

 _Scruik scruik_

Il y eut un grattement au pied de Mycroft. Sherlock masqua son sourire en mimant un bâillement alors que son frère levait un sourcil aristocratiquement surpris.

Arsenic, car c'était bien lui la source du bruit, s'amusait à alternativement donner des coups de patte dans le parapluie du gouvernement britannique et mordiller les lacets de ses chaussures. John ne savait pas d'où il était sorti, mais l'animal était bien décidé à se faire remarquer.

\- Sherlock, tu devrais dresser cette chose, grinça Mycroft en se penchant pour attraper sa tasse de thé froide.

Il donna au passage un petit coup en direction du chat et but une longue gorgée.

-Arsenic, dit Sherlock avec indifférence.

Mycroft blêmit et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Plaît-il ?

John dut enfoncer sa tête dans son coude pour cacher son rire. La situation était bien plus drôle de ce point de vue et toute la rancune qu'il pouvait encore ressentir envers Sherlock s'envola d'un coup. Un regard complice vers son colocataire et le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui adressa lui indiqua que celui-ci avait parfaitement compris.

-Cette chose comme tu dis, cher frère, est un chat et il se nomme Arsenic, expliqua le détective après s'être reconstitué une mine sérieuse.

Le soupir de soulagement de Mycroft n'échappa à personne, Arsenic lui-même avait dû s'en rendre compte.

-Et il vient de montrer qu'il est parfaitement dressé, ajouta Sherlock. Quoiqu'il manque encore un peu d'agressivité. Je m'attendais à plus de violence en l'entraînant à s'attaquer aux intrus.

Mycroft jeta un regard à son frère qu'il devait sûrement considérer comme son « regard d'homme d'Etat dangereux et menaçant en toutes circonstances ». John se fit une note mentale pour le ré intitulé « regard de vilain dans les films, absolument inefficace ». Pour preuve, bien loin de freiner Sherlock dans son sarcasme, il semblait plutôt l'encourager.

-Le bon côté des choses Mycroft, c'est qu'il sait déjà reconnaître les intrus.

Voyant que la conversation menait droit à un mur John se releva en se raclant la gorge avant de s'adresser à Mycroft.

-Je vais appeler Lestrade et lui dire qu'on accepte l'affaire.

-Non ! rétorqua Sherlock d'un ton catégorique avant même que son frère n'ait eu le temps de hocher la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'appeler.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer à y aller !

-Tu veux vraiment parier ? demanda John en scrutant son ami. N'oublie pas que j'ai été soldat, je suis peut-être un peu rouillé, mais je pense encore avoir la force de te traîner sur la scène du crime.

Sherlock le détailla en fronçant les sourcils, il réfléchit un instant puis, dans un ample mouvement de robe de chambre, il se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil pour fixer la cheminée en grommelant à John que non, il n'irait pas et qu'il pouvait bien le menacer de l'amener de force cela ne servirait à rien car n'importe quel taxi doté d'un minimum de bon sens y verrait au mieux ( selon lui) une prise d'otages, au pire un enterrement de vie de garçon qui a mal tourné et les refuserait catégoriquement dans les deux cas. Et qu'il n'allait certainement pas le porter dans ses bras jusqu'à la scène du crime parce que les gens allaient jaser.

Sherlock boucla sa tirade en restant obstinément concentrer sur le manteau de la cheminée. John resta silencieux une demi-seconde avant de clamer sa défaite à l'aîné des Holmes en lui montrant la porte.

-Je vous raccompagne.

John était un homme poli et plutôt civilisé, il n'aimait donc pas congédier ses invités aussi brutalement mais Mycroft s'était invité tout seul et son air supérieur parvenait à dissoudre toute trace de culpabilité chez l'ancien soldat. L'homme le plus influent du Commonwealth et probablement plus encore se leva sans protester en s'appuyant sur son parapluie.

-Il n'y a donc rien que je puisse faire pour te convaincre mon frère ? demanda-t-il résigné.

-Je pourrais faire un effort face à une demande de la Reine, marmonna le détective sans un regard.

Mycroft roula des yeux et suivit John dans le couloir.

* * *

-J'aurais été parfaitement capable de trouver la porte tout seul, Docteur Watson, lui dit Mycroft une fois arrivé devant l'entrée.

-En faite, je voulais vous poser une question et vous ne m'auriez jamais donné une réponse honnête en la présence de Sherlock.

Loin de paraître surpris, Mycroft se contenta d'afficher son impatience à grand renfort de mimiques pincées.

-Sincèrement Mycroft, qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? Ce n'est pas la première fois et malheureusement certainement pas la dernière que Sherlock s'ennuie. Vous n'êtes jamais venu le pousser sur une simple affaire du Yard pour autant.

Mycroft eut un sourire, un sourire qui était particulièrement faux un peu comme le genre de sourire qu'on adresserait à une personne stupide qui vient de constater une vérité générale. Vraiment, John n'aimait pas parler à cet homme.

-Disons qu'il s'agissait d'une simple visite de courtoisie.

-Mycroft…

-Et puis, je dois avouer que j'étais curieux.

-Curieux ?

A cet instant, Arsenic dévala l'escalier à la poursuite d'un bout de ficelle que John reconnu comme étant un morceau du tapis. L'animal arriva devant eux, freina, et repartit aussi sec dans la direction opposée.

-Eh bien, je me suis dit que voir Sherlock avec un animal de compagnie pouvait se révéler…intéressant. Surveillez-le, John.

Mycroft sortit en refermant la porte sans un bruit. John ne sut si ses dernières paroles concernaient le chat ou son frère.

Quand il entra à nouveau dans le salon, Sherlock était pendu au téléphone. Il s'était levé et son teint était légèrement plus pâle que quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ce qui surprit surtout John, c'est le ton distant et étrangement poli que son ami employait. Le médecin ne savait pas qui était la personne à l'autre bout du fil, mais Sherlock lui manifestait un respect rare et John entendait par là que les réponses du détective se constituaient de « très bien », « oui », « hum » et autres monosyllabes sans pour autant être agrémentés de soupirs agacés et d'yeux qui se retournent presque intégralement dans leurs orbites.

-Oui… si vous le dites…Au revoir.

Le détective raccrocha et fixa son téléphone perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda John.

Sherlock l'observa quelque peu hébété comme s'il avait oublié sa présence, puis, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du très mauvais temps londonien, il dit :

-Prends ton manteau, c'était La Reine d'Angleterre.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Je tenais à faire une petite précision: Arsenic ne sort pas très exactement de mon imagination mais d'un livre que j'adorais étant enfant qui parlait de souris, il y avait un chat noir appelé Arsenic à qui il arrivait que des saloperies. J'étais frustrée, je prends ma revanche! xD**

 **Sur cette remarque ô combien intéressante pour vous, je vous dis à Mardi!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _C'est l 'Homme qui l'avait contacté. A ce moment le meurtre n'était qu'un embryon d'idée dans son esprit. L'homme savait. Il lui avait parlé, l'avait convaincu. Ce n'était pas mal, le meurtre. Après tout, Lucy n'avait pas à lui en vouloir. La mort la sauverait. La mort sauverait son âme._

* * *

C'était un de ces grands appartements londoniens qu'on pouvait souvent voir dans les pubs pour meubles de luxe très chers et très laids au goût de John. Cependant il trouva l'endroit élégamment décoré, bien qu'un peu trop blanc. John n'aimait pas les appartements blancs, il trouvait ça fade et impersonnel, tellement loin du vieux papier peint de Baker Street qui lui avait une vraie histoire.

A première vu rien ne laissait penser qu'il s'agissait du lieu d'un crime, si l'on faisait abstraction des agents de police et des bandes jaunes qui entouraient l'endroit. Mais l'appartement en lui-même était propre et bien rangé, de l'orchidée posée au centre du bureau au crayon bien taillé placé de façon parfaitement parallèle à côté d'un calepin lui-même parfaitement parallèle à un téléphone fixe aussi immaculé que le guéridon qui le soutenait. John se demanda qui de nos jours possédait encore un calepin près de son téléphone fixe tout le monde avait un portable pour conserver des notes et Sherlock aurait dit que les textos étaient bien plus pratiques pour transmettre une information. Sauf que Sherlock était bien du genre à ignorer un texto disant des choses trop futiles comme « on a plus de thé »…Sherlock ne pouvait pas se passer de thé mais John non plus c'était donc indéniablement lui qui se tapait les courses; ou encore « une de tes foutues expériences a explosé dans le micro-ondes, ce coup-ci ce n'est pas moi qui ira en acheter un nouveau ! »…ça avait été lui; ou même « Bordel HOLMES remmène tes putain de fesses de suite ! Madame Hudson a failli faire un putain de malaise quand elle a vu ce qu'il y avait dans le putain de sac mortuaire posé sur notre putain de canapé ! » S'il avait été moins vulgaire le message aurait sans doute été envoyé plus vite. Mais il était énervé et de toute façon Sherlock n'avait jamais répondu. Peut-être que le calepin n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

-Arrête de sourire John, nous sommes sur une scène de crime et Donovan va penser que je déteins sur toi.

 _C'est surement le cas_ , songea John.

Cette pensée ne le dérangea pas plus que ça.

-Enfin vous êtes venus !

Lestrade s'avançait vers eux la mine sombre mais néanmoins soulagé de leur présence.

-Je ne vous espérais plus.

-John m'a forcé à venir, il faudra bien que Scotland Yard apprenne à se débrouiller sans moi un jour.

Sherlock avait un don pour faire perdre plusieurs degrés à une pièce en une ou deux phrases. De plus il avait tout autant besoin de Lestrade pour occuper ses journées que Lestrade besoin de lui pour résoudre les affaires.

-Où est le corps ? demanda John le plus décontracté du monde pour faire passer le malaise.

Au haussement de sourcils que lui adressa Greg il se rendit compte que parler des morts sur le ton de la conversation n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour instaurer une bonne ambiance. C'était étrange. C'était Sherlock.

-Dans le cham…

-Une seconde !

Sherlock avait levé la main bien haute, les incitants à se taire et à le laisser agir. Lestrade le laissa faire sachant d'expériences (mauvaises la plupart du temps) qu'il était inutile de s'opposer aux méthodes de cet homme.

Sherlock arpenta le salon, fit coulisser la grande baie vitrée qui illuminait la pièce et se glissa sur le balcon. Il resta un instant accoudé à la rambarde avant de rentrer à nouveau.

-Personne n'a pu entrer par-là, informa Lestrade. La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur quand nous sommes arrivés et elle n'a pas été forcée. La porte d'entrée non plus d'ailleurs, ainsi que les fenêtres.

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et adressa un petit sourire à Lestrade. Ce n'était pas un sourire qu'il employait pour le féliciter d'avoir trouvé ces informations. Non, Sherlock n'avait jamais félicité personne dans sa vie et il devait très certainement être physiquement incapable de le faire. Non ce sourire, John l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois et l'avait un jour traduit par « Oh, comme mon intelligence vous surpasse tous ! Je viens de remarquer tant de choses que vous n'avez pas vues et je vais pouvoir, moi, résoudre cette enquête parce que je suis le grand Sherlock Holmes ! »

Certains sourires en disaient long…très long.

D'ailleurs celui de Sherlock s'agrandit et prit une tout autre signification quand celui-ci s'écria enjoué :

-Bien ! Montrez-moi le cadavre !

* * *

Le corps pendait mollement au centre de la pièce, accroché à la jolie lampe très moderne. Le visage de la jeune femme était partiellement caché par ses cheveux bruns mais John put voir qu'elle n'avait pas plus de trente ans.

-Vous n'avez pas détaché le corps, s'étonna John.

-On s'apprêtait à le faire quand tu m'as finalement appelé pour me dire que vous veniez. J'ai préféré tout laisser en état.

Derrière Lestrade, John pouvait voir Donovan, elle avait l'air furieuse et était visiblement en désaccord avec lui.

-Bon point pour Scotland Yard, marmonna Sherlock en tournant autour du corps avec intérêt.

John ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Arsenic quand il lui tournait autour en réclamant sa gamelle à grand renfort de miaulements. John eut même le temps de se demander si Sherlock n'allait pas se frotter aux jambes de la pauvre femme en quémandant des réponses avant de se secouer la tête pour en extraire cette pensée parasite extrêmement dérangeante. Sherlock dut remarquer son geste car il lui lança un bref regard interrogateur que John se fit une loi d'ignorer.

-Lucy Cunningham, vingt-sept ans, elle était attachée de presse et travaillait en collaboration avec plusieurs entreprises proposant des régimes miracles, ce genre de chose.

\- Hum, si vous trouvez des prospectus donnez-les-moi. Ça pourrait servir à Mycroft.

John réprimanda son ami du regard, cela aurait pu être crédible s'il s'était débarrassé avant ça du petit sourire qui avait naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Sherlock, tu as quelque chose à nous apprendre ? demanda brusquement Greg qui ne semblait pas goûter aux plaisanteries dans la situation actuelle.

-Tout dépend, grommela Sherlock.

\- De quoi ?

-De ce que vous savez déjà.

Greg inspira profondément en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'était un geste que John avait souvent remarqué chez lui, la plupart du temps quand il s'apprêtait à faire part de ses déductions à Sherlock en sachant pertinemment que cet homme censé être son ami allait tout faire pour le ridiculiser la seconde d'après. Ce qui bien sûr ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

-Eh bien, nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre. Elle n'a pas pu se suicider.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cet appartement trop blanc, John observa attentivement la scène du crime. Fréquenter Sherlock Holmes depuis des années l'avait rendu très observateur, pour peu qu'il prenne la peine de le faire.

Là où dans la chambre il n'avait d'abord vu qu'une pauvre femme pendue, il vit autre chose. Quelque chose qui manquait pour être exact. Il n'y avait rien sous les pieds de la victime mis à part un épais tapis duveteux. Pas de chaise. Pas d'appuis. Rien.

Lucy Cunningham n'avait pas pu se pendre en grimpant sur du vide.

Il fut tirer de ses réflexions par un claquement de talon furibond. Sally Donovan s'était approchée d'eux.

 _Elle est d'une humeur exécrable aujourd'hui_ , remarqua John.

-Honnêtement, Monsieur, on n'a pas besoin du taré pour résoudre cette enquête !

John se demanda un instant si le « monsieur » qu'elle avait introduit dans sa phrase servait uniquement à sauver les meubles car elle s'adressait à un supérieur hiérarchique; le ton qu'elle avait employé ne contenait ni politesse ni respect. Cela le surprit. Il n'appréciait pas le sergent Donovan mais il était certain que se montrer méprisante de la sorte envers Lestrade n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ce dernier ne devait pas avoir apprécié le ton de sa collègue car John ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi cassant.

-On a souvent cru ne pas avoir besoin de lui et on s'est bien planté ! N'essayez même pas d'argumenter, vous en êtes témoin autant que moi ! Et ne l'appelez plus comme ça devant moi !

La dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, suffisamment élevé pour que Sally et John l'entendent mais le médecin doutait que ce fut le cas de Sherlock. Cela lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche.

-Ne vous méprenez pas Gavin…

-Greg…

-Ce n'est pas contre vous qu'elle est en colère.

-De quoi je me mêle !

Elle descendit d'un ton en voyant quelques policiers se tourner vers elle.

Sherlock se détourna enfin du cadavre pour s'approcher d'eux. Il avait l'air heureux et fier de lui. John devina sans peine ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-La femme d'Anderson devait encore s'absenter, pensez à prendre votre propre déodorant quand vous allez chez lui, vraiment, et je devine à la marque sur votre joue que vous avez médiocrement essayé de camoufler que cette fois-ci elle est rentrée trop tôt et vous partie trop tard.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être détective consultant pour deviner que si Sally n'avait été entouré par des témoins c'est Sherlock qui serait rentré avec un hématome sur la joue.

 _Voir même plusieurs,_ se dit John en avisant les traits crispés de colère de Donovan.

-A propos d'Anderson, il n'est pas sur l'enquête ? se réjouit Sherlock.

-Si, répondit Lestrade en faisant un net effort pour ne pas dévisager Sally. Il est parti étiqueter les cheveux trouvés sur les mains de la victime pour les envoyer au labo.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent d'un soudain intérêt.

-Vous avez retrouvé des cheveux sur ses mains ! s'exclama- t-il en partant immédiatement les réexaminer.

-Oui, cheveux courts, d'homme. Surement le meurtrier. Ils ont dû atterrir là quand elle a essayé de se défendre.

-Et on a probablement trouvé l'identité du meurtrier, intervint Sally.

Cette fois c'est intrigué que tous se tournèrent vers elle. Dans sa main droite elle tenait ce qui ressemblait à une liasse de lettres qu'elle tendit à Lestrade.

-On les a retrouvé dans son bureau.

Greg s'en saisit et les survola rapidement.

-Des menaces de mort signées de son ex-petit ami.

-Faites-moi voir ça ! ordonna le détective en sortant des gants en latex de la poche de son manteau (Sherlock avait le don de faire rentrer n'importe quoi dans les poches de ce manteau, John avait un jour été grandement surpris de voir le détective en tirer une petite hache).

Lestrade lui tendit sans hésiter les lettres, ce fut probablement ce qui termina d'excéder Sally car elle s'en alla furieuse.

Sherlock ne jeta qu'un très rapide coup d'œil aux lettres avant de les rendre à Lestrade.

-Pas le meurtrier.

-Mais…

-Pas lui qui a écrit les lettres.

-Comment…

-Le corps, comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Lestrade lança un regard de dépit à John et le message était clair, _il ne fera jamais attention à ce que je dis, hein ?_ Et John ne put qu'acquiescer car c'était vrai, Sherlock n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait bien entendre.

-C'est sa sœur qui nous a averti. Elle essayait de la joindre depuis trois jours sans avoir de nouvelle. Elle était passée chez elle mais personne n'a ouvert elle s'était dit que la victime était surement sortie voir des amis et que son portable devait être déchargé. Mais ce matin toujours pas de nouvelle alors elle a finalement appelé la police et…vous devinez la suite, expliqua Lestrade en désignant le corps que ses collègues venaient de décrocher.

Sherlock se tourna vers John, il le scruta de ses yeux toujours trop clairs et le médecin se demanda s'il n'asseyait pas de lui transmettre un message par l'unique force de la pensée. C'était bien le genre de Sherlock ça, essayer de communiquer sans même avoir à prononcer un mot. Il allait surement bientôt clamer que parler ralentissait autant sa réflexion que manger.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous docteur ?

John était trop obnubilé par les yeux de son ami pour se rendre compte qu'il s'adressait à lui. C'est seulement quand son regard se voila d'une lueur étrange qu'il revint à la réalité.

-Hum, quoi donc ?

-Le corps, marmonna Sherlock, que peux-tu me dire dessus.

Le médecin n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Sherlock réclamait toujours un avis médical de sa part. Certes il pouvait lui apporter ses connaissances mais la plupart du temps Sherlock savait déjà ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre. Cette fois ne dérogea pas à la règle, John avait bien compris que la seule chose que Sherlock désirait était qu'il mette en lumière un fait qu'il venait de déduire. Il s'activa néanmoins autour de la défunte pour faire bonne mesure.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'apprendre. Elle est morte par strangulation depuis environ…oh.

-Tu as compris, sourit Sherlock.

-Compris quoi ? s'exclama Lestrade qui à l'évidence ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait tirer de plus d'une jeune femme pendue.

-Mes estimations sont peut-être erronées, il faudra le rapport d'autopsie pour confirmer, mais cette femme ne me semble pas morte depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

-Tes estimations sont parfaitement exactes.

Il était rare que Sherlock confirme les dires de quelqu'un John s'en sentit flatté dans son ego avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça.

-Très bien, mais cela ne va pas nous aider beaucoup, elle n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis près de trois jours.

Sherlock devait surement avoir épuisé son stock de sympathie hebdomadaire pour John car c'est avec un dédain palpable qu'il s'adressa à Lestrade.

-Ne vous rendez pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes déjà et réfléchissez un peu !

Greg se mit alors à réfléchir. A réfléchir à la meilleure manière de foutre cet imbécile arrogant dehors à grand renfort de coups de pied aux fesses mais tout en s'arrangeant pour que le détective continue à lui accorder son aide. C'était impossible, alors il inspira profondément et laissa Sherlock continuer en priant pour que sa colère contenue ne lui refile pas des ulcères à l'estomac.

-Si cette femme est morte depuis moins d'une journée cela nous laisse deux jours de blanc où elle est introuvable.

-Peut-être qu'elle a simplement ignoré sa sœur. Rien ne nous dit qu'elles étaient en bon terme, tenta Greg.

-Non dans ce cas-là sa sœur n'aurait pas alerté la police, contra John. Si j'avais dû faire ça à chaque fois qu'Harry m'ignorait, il y a longtemps que j'aurais été enfermé pour gêne aux autorités publiques.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les regards de ses amis se poser sur lui. Il était rare qu'il mentionne Harry et ça le gêna, parce que ses propos n'étaient pas tout à fait vrais, c'était lui qui l'ignorait généralement. Il fut heureux d'entendre Sherlock continuer ses explications et changer de sujet sans lui poser plus de questions.

-Ce meurtre a été préparé et en détail. Rien n'est laissé au hasard…

-Il a été masqué en tentative de suicide et très maladroitement je dois dire ! réfuta Lestrade.

-Il y a eu des maladresses mais pas là où vous le pensez. C'est une mise en scène, le meurtrier voulait que le suicide ne soit pas crédible dans le but de faire accuser une personne bien précise, en l'occurrence l'ex petit ami. Les cheveux que vous avez retrouvés sur les mains de la victime sont probablement les siens mais il n'y a pas eu de bagarre.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il n'y a pas de peau sous ses ongles ce qui aurait été irrémédiablement le cas si elle avait essayé de se défendre et il est peu probable que dans ses cas là des cheveux se retrouvent sur ses mains de même que son corps ne montre aucune trace d'agression. En plus de ça une bagarre ne serait pas passée inaperçue, il y a des baies vitrées partout et un visiteur indésirable aurait nécessairement dû traverser son salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Le vis-à-vis est très important j'ai pu voir un vieux couple se disputer la télécommande dans l'immeuble d'en face quand je me suis glissé sur le balcon et dans un quartier aussi huppé où les cambriolages doivent être monnaie courante les voisins auraient immédiatement appelé la police.

-Tu penses qu'elle se serait laissée faire ?

-Elle connaissait le tueur cela ne fait aucun doute. Reste à savoir comment et surtout pourquoi elle s'est laissée passer la corde au cou sans opposer de résistance. Il me faut toutes les informations que vous avez sur elle ainsi que les coordonnées de tous ses proches et éventuellement d'autres choses que vous pourriez encore trouver, si tant est que vous trouviez quelque chose mais j'en doute fort. Envoyez-moi tout par textos. John on s'en va !

Dans un mouvement de manteau atrocement théâtral Sherlock fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie un Lestrade aigri sur ses talons. John n'eut pas le temps de protester pour dire à Sherlock qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre (même si ce dernier venait de le faire sans gêne, ce n'était pas franchement ce qu'il voulait laisser croire à Scotland Yard) sauf que Sherlock et Lestrade avaient déjà disparu et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester planté au milieu d'une scène de crime sans raison valable. C'est donc résigné qu'il les rejoignit sous le porche du luxueux immeuble. La pluie battante qui tombait sur Londres depuis plus d'une semaine n'avait pas cessé bien au contraire, désormais elle s'accompagnait même d'un vent violent et fort désagréable. John remonta brusquement le col de sa veste sur son menton pour se protéger du froid et de l'humidité. A cet instant il aurait volontiers sauté au cou de Sherlock pour lui voler son écharpe. Mais ça ne se faisait pas et surtout, ça faisait jaser.

Inconscients des étranges pensées qui se battaient dans la tête du médecin, Sherlock et Lestrade continuaient leur joyeuse dispute.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça Sherlock ! On ne va pas laisser le principal suspect en liberté sous prétexte que _tu_ sais qu'il ne s'agit pas du meurtrier. Et puis on ne sait toujours pas comment il a fait pour rentrer dans l'appartement ! Tout était verrouillé rappelles toi.

-Oh si. Vous savez comment il s'y est pris. Vous avez vu, mais comme tout le monde vous n'observez pas, vous ne faites pas attention aux détails. Même John a dû s'en rendre compte.

John ne s'était rendu compte de rien, alors il ravala l'insulte bien sentie qu'il rêvait d'envoyer à son soi-disant meilleur ami. Pour Sherlock, son incompréhension dut être très claire car il expliqua avec suffisance :

-Vous avez vu son appartement. Cette femme était maniaque, absolument tout chez elle est parfaitement à sa place et rangé au millimètre près.

 _Sauf elle_ , pensa John avec amertume.

-Très bien, mais cela ne nous dit pas…

-Il y a deux crochets près de sa porte d'entrée, vous les avez vus ?

-Oui, répondit Lestrade d'un ton qui laissait présumer le contraire.

-Il y avait ses clés de voiture sur le premier, rien sur l'autre.

L'inspecteur le regarda stupéfait comprenant où Sherlock voulait en venir.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Le meurtrier a pris les clés.

Sherlock se retourna brusquement pour s'aventurer sur le trottoir détrempé. D'une main, il arrêta un taxi et de l'autre se mit à pianoter furieusement sur son portable. Sans manifester le moindre intérêt pour Lestrade, il cria tout de même :

-Retardez tant que possible l'arrestation du petit-ami, ce n'est pas lui. John ! Dépêche-toi, il pleut !

C'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes que Sherlock lui demandait, _ordonnait_ , de le suivre. John avait envie de lui hurler qu'il n'était pas son chien ou un quelconque objet dont il pouvait disposer comme bon lui semble. Sauf que Sherlock avait raison, qu'il pleuvait beaucoup, que le vent avait changé de direction et le temps qu'il rejoigne le taxi, John se retrouva complètement trempé. Le médecin adressa un dernier regard d'excuse à Greg avant de rentrer dans le véhicule. Il put apercevoir Anderson un peu plus loin en pleine conversation avec l'équipe scientifique, des traces rouges marquaient ses joues; Sally avait au moins eu le bon sens d'utiliser du fond de teint. Il s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer Sherlock et vit avec une satisfaction malsaine que le détective n'était pas infaillible à l'eau, ses boucles brunes gouttaient doucement sur le col de son manteau, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son téléphone quand il se pencha brusquement pour communiquer une adresse au chauffeur.

-Où va-t-on ?

\- Camden.

-Pour faire quoi?

-Enquête.

-Tu peux développer ? grogna John en perdant patience.

Sherlock avait la désagréable habitude de ne communiquer que la plus extrême nécessité quand il réfléchissait, ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent.

-Interroger suspect.

-Quel suspect ?

-Dave Browner.

-Qui ça ?

Sherlock soupira en secouant la tête faisant ainsi voler les gouttelettes d'eau coincées dans ses cheveux en direction de John. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-C'est l'ex petit ami de la victime.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Greg ne nous a pas dit son nom.

-Il n'en a pas eut besoin, tu l'aurais su si tu étais un peu plus attentif.

Il y eu quelque chose dans le regard de John qui fit taire l'arrogance dans la voix du détective avant que celui-ci ne continue ses explications.

-Les lettres, John, il s'agissait clairement de lettres de son ex, la rupture étant mentionnée dans la première ligne et elles étaient signés Dave Browner. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a convaincu qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier.

John le dévisagea stupéfait et Sherlock continua:

-Tu as déjà vu un ex petit-ami signer de son nom et prénom ? C'est insensé surtout sur une lettre de menace. Non, c'est le meurtrier qui les a mis là pour faire accuser ce Dave, la victime n'a probablement jamais entendu parler de ces lettres, dans le cas contraire elle aurait déjà porté plainte contre cet homme, la police aurait connu son nom et aurait été avisé de la présence des lettres ce qui n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, il faut absolument qu'on aille interroger Browner avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter. Lestrade ne pourra pas trop retarder l'échéance, même en continuant à chercher, je crains que Scotland Yard ne soit pas en mesure de trouver des preuves l'innocentant et je suis prêt à parier toute la fortune de mon frère que ma bonne parole ne représentera jamais une preuve suffisante à leurs yeux.

John eut envie de lui dire que cela devrait leur être suffisant, que, même s'il était un connard arrogant, il avait mainte et mainte fois aidé Scotland Yard et que tous les policiers avec qui il avait travaillé devaient lui être reconnaissant ou au moins faire l'effort de ne pas l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il exposait une théorie sans même attendre qu'il ait tourné le dos. Cependant, seul Lestrade montrait sa gratitude envers le détective et apparemment cela suffisait à Sherlock; peut-être parce que c'était sincère.

John ne lui dit rien de tout ça. Car Sherlock était bel et bien un connard fini et que flatter son ego n'avait pas toujours un effet positif. Alors il se contenta de lui demander comment il avait trouvé l'adresse de Dave Browner.

Le visage de Sherlock se ferma, à croire qu'il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, chose qui en soi n'était pas surprenante. Le médecin cru d'abord qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre puis un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du détective et il dit d'un ton enjoué :

-Les gens devraient vraiment se méfier de ce qu'ils dévoilent sur les réseaux sociaux.

John rit. Un rire un peu forcé. Le sourire de son ami n'avait pas atteint ses yeux.

* * *

John n'était pas un homme à juger aux apparences. Cependant, quand il aperçut l'endroit où vivait Dave Browner, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un homme bien trop différent Lucy Cunningham. L'immeuble était situé dans une impasse sombre de Camden. Le quartier était surpeuplé par les touristes. Sherlock et John se glissèrent dans cette impasse sinistre face à ces immeubles délabrés. La ruelle était très sombre jurant avant l'artère principale qu'on pouvait apercevoir grouillante de vie et de couleurs.

-Je suis prêt à parier que ses petites soirées en amoureux avec Lucy ne se faisaient pas chez lui, marmonna John.

-Vraiment, tu veux parier ? demanda Sherlock l'œil soudain pétillant.

John déclina vivement. Ne jamais faire de paris avec Sherlock Holmes, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte de l'immeuble, la moitié des sonnettes n'avaient pas d'étiquette et bien évidemment aucune ne portait le nom de leur homme. Sherlock poussa doucement la porte, elle s'ouvrit sans résistance. John réalisa en entrant derrière son ami que le verrou avait été arraché.

-Tu as vu l'endroit ? La plupart des habitants ne doivent pas avoir une vie très saine. Je pense que certains en ont eu assez de se retrouver dehors car ils étaient trop saouls pour utiliser une clé, expliqua Sherlock.

-Que fais-tu des cambrioleurs.

-Tu aurais fait un bien piètre cambrioleur à vouloir dévaliser un endroit pareil.

Ce n'était pas un compliment, mais John décida de le prendre comme tel.

Ils durent monter cinq étages, croiser un vieil ivrogne endormi dans la cage d'escalier et un chien estropié avant de trouver l'appartement qu'ils cherchaient. Sherlock frappa à la porte et un grincement sinistre de chaise sur le plancher se fit entendre à l'intérieur.

-On aurait dû laisser la police se charger de son interrogatoire.

-La police ne pose pas les bonnes questions.

-Ce type est peut-être un meurtrier, Sherlock !

-Possible, mais pas celui de notre victime. Tu as ton arme ?

-Evidemment.

John passa par réflexe une main sur la poche intérieure de sa verste pour s'en assurer. La porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit doucement et le médecin sentit son sourcil gauche tressauter sans son accord à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Dave Browner n'était pas vraiment comme il se l'était imaginé en voyant son lieu d'habitation. Grand, un bon maintien, il avait des cheveux bruns bien coupé, sans doute récemment et il était rasé de frais. Il y avait un air d'enfant terrifié sur son visage qui clamait l'innocence et John s'en méfia d'autant plus. Il portait un costume noir, sobre, mais élégant, on l'aurait dit tout droit sorti d'un prospectus d'agence immobilière. Exception faite des cernes violacés qui lui marquaient le visage, Dave Browner était plutôt joli garçon.

Il se décala pour laisser rentrer ces deux parfaits inconnus sans même prononcer un mot. John fut encore plus surpris par l'intérieur de l'appartement que par son occupant. Tout semblait propre et plutôt ranger, mais il régnait dans le salon de cet homme une atmosphère étrange.

 _C'est un sataniste, ou un fou._

Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente que John parvint à formuler. Sans doute était-ce à cause des vieux livres reliés de cuire miteux entassés devant la fenêtre, obstruant la pièce du peu de lumière qui parvenait de l'extérieur. Ou alors étaient-ce les bocaux remplis d'herbes étranges, posés sur l'étagère. Ou encore le pentacle dessiné à la craie en plein milieu du plancher. Ou bien était-ce le crâne humain au centre de la table basse.

-Vous avez un crâne, fit remarquer John en désignant l'objet qui le fixait de ses orbes vides.

-Oui, je lui parle parfois.

-Ils peuvent être de bon conseil, plaisanta Sherlock, mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour les amis vivants. Les crânes n'achètent pas de lait.

Et cette fois, les sourires que s'échangèrent les deux colocataires n'avaient rien de forcé. John sentit une vague de bonne humeur l'envahir, parce que le sourire de Sherlock à cet instant aurait réchauffé un mort ou tout simplement parce qu'il venait de le qualifier d'ami devant cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'inconnu en question se dandinait gêné d'un pied à l'autre. Il donnait l'impression d'être de trop dans son propre appartement.

John se reprit en se rappelant soudain la raison de leur présence ici. Il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

-Excusez-nous monsieur Browner, nous sommes…

-Je sais, coupa-t-il, Sherlock Holmes et le docteur John Watson. Je lis votre blog.

-Bien ! s'exclama Sherlock. Ça nous évitera de perdre du temps en présentation, monsieur Browner. Asseyez-vous, nous avons à vous parler.

Il obéit docilement se laissant tomber dans son canapé, John et Sherlock prirent place dans celui en face. Entre eux, le crâne trônait sur la table basse en médiateur silencieux.

-Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? demanda soudainement Dave.

Ils déclinaient poliment. Ce qui pouvait sortir de la cuisine d'un tel homme n'inspirait aucune confiance.

-Monsieur Browner, nous devons…

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Lucy Cunningham ? coupa Sherlock.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Il sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. C'est d'une voix brisée qu'il demanda :

-C'est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Elle… elle est…

-Elle est quoi? s'impatienta le détective.

Sherlock le scrutait sans la moindre émotion et John se mit à regretter amèrement leur visite. Si cet homme était innocent, il méritait d'apprendre la mort de son ex petite-ami d'une façon bien plus douce.

-Elle est morte, souffla Dave.

John allait lui présenter ses condoléances, mais Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire preuve de cette politesse élémentaire.

-Vous ne semblez pas surpris.

L'homme secoua la tête puis l'enfouit dans ses mains.

-Je le savais, murmura-t-il, je savais que ça finirait par arriver, je l'avais prévenue et elle n'a pas voulu me croire. Maniement elle est…

Sa voix se brisa, il ne put finir sa phrase.

John déglutit avec difficulté, le comportement de cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Vous saviez qu'elle allait se suicider ? continua Sherlock sans la moindre considération pour la peine humaine.

John le dévisagea, la seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs dans cette enquête étant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un suicide. Sherlock leva discrètement une main, sollicitant son silence.

Dave avait brusquement relevé la tête vers eux. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu fou dans son regard.

-Non. Non ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'a pas pu se suicider, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

-On l'a retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre, vous avez une meilleure explication.

Le jeune homme semblait totalement perdu. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains.

-Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, ou croire que je suis idiot, murmura-t-il.

John eut envie de lui dire que Sherlock le prenait certainement déjà pour un idiot, car c'est ce qu'il faisait avec chaque personne qu'il rencontrait.

-Dites-moi et j'aviserais ensuite.

Dave s'enfonça dans son canapé. Il resta une bonne minute sans prononcer un mot avant de balbutier des paroles totalement incohérentes pour John.

-Quand on sortait ensemble, avec Lucy, je l'avais emmené à…un endroit que je fréquentais souvent avec des…des amis.

-Une secte, dit Sherlock en lançant un regard entendu au décor.

Le jeune homme tiqua au mot mais opina tout de même du chef.

-Je lui en parlais depuis longtemps, mais elle ne me croyait pas, elle pensait que je plaisantais que je parlais juste de mes « trucs bizarres pour l'effrayer », c'est ce qu'elle disait. Alors je l'ai emmené à une…une réunion.

John remarqua que Dave s'adressait à eux en prenant le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin comme quand on parle à un enfant pour lui expliquer un concept inconnu.

-L'endroit…le lieu de réunion, il est habité par un esprit ancien…et dangereux.

Sherlock se dandinait à côté de John et le médecin imagina sans peine l'effort colossal que devait faire son ami pour retenir ses sarcasmes.

-C'est là que ça a dégénéré. On est arrivé là-bas, elle a commencé à paniquer à dire que mes amis et moi on était fou et que…que tout cela n'existait pas. Elle est partie et n'a plus jamais voulu me revoir. J'ai essayé de la prévenir pourtant, je vous assure !

John se massa les tempes, il sentait une migraine poindre.

-Monsieur Browner, veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la mort de Lucy.

Dave le regarda avec mépris, un peu comme Sherlock avait l'habitude de faire quand des gens se montraient trop lents pour comprendre.

-Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Pas là-bas. Pas en présence d'un esprit. Je savais qu'il se vengerait tôt ou tard. Elle ne m'a pas cru !

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils ne tireraient aucune information cohérente de cet homme. S'il était innocent, sa version des faits ne manquerait pas de le faire passer comme le parfait coupable.

Ils se levèrent sous le regard perplexe de Dave.

-Merci pour votre aide monsieur Browner, dit Sherlock avec un sourire glacial.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attendez ! s'écria Dave en se levant, fébrile.

-Vous allez faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis talentueux, je vous l'accorde. Mais je ne peux faire arrêter un esprit, plaisanta le détective.

Dave frissonna en jetant autour de lui des regards paniqués.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, je sais qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée, je ne veux pas que sa mémoire soit salie.

-On fera notre possible, mentit John.

Il ne voulait pas que cet homme sache que la police enquêtait déjà pour meurtre et qu'il était le principal suspect.

Quand Sherlock ouvrit la porte, il les arrêta à nouveau.

-Une dernière chose ! Est-ce qu'Alix est au courant ?

-Qui donc ? demanda Sherlock soudain intéressé.

-Alix, sa sœur.

John allait lui répondre qu'étant celle qui avait signalé sa disparition, elle avait sans doute été la première informée, mais Sherlock ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je pense que la police à du l'avertir maintenant.

Il poussa un soupir atrocement dramatique.

-Pauvre inspecteur Lestrade, lui qui a horreur de faire pleurer les jolies brunes.

John le dévisagea interdit se demandant si Sherlock n'avait pas perdu la tête.

-Oh, Alix est blonde, informa Dave. Elle et Lucy ne se ressemblent pas, sur aucun point d'ailleurs.

Le regard du détective se mit à briller.

-Vraiment ? Intéressant.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il faussa compagnie à son auditoire sans même demander son reste.

* * *

Ils avaient eu un peu de temps pour sécher dans l'appartement de Dave, mais la pluie tombait si drue qu'à peine ressortis, les deux minutes qu'ils passèrent à attendre le taxi les transformèrent en éponges.

Une fois à l'abri dans le véhicule John passa vivement une main dans ses cheveux dans le but d'en enlever le surplus d'eau.

-Il faut qu'on pense à prendre un parapluie la prochaine fois.

Sherlock grogna. Les parapluies étaient un sujet sensible chez lui.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sherlock perdu dans la contemplation de rues inondées.

-Dave Browner. Il est…particulié.

Le fond de sa pensée, c'était que leur homme était complètement dérangé et quelques années auparavant, il l'aurait volontiers traité de taré. Mais John s'était découvert une répugnance pour ce mot le jour où il avait rencontré Sherlock.

-Pas notre coupable. C'est évident. En revanche, il m'a fourni quelques informations précieuses.

Quand John voulut le questionner, il s'était déjà terré au fin fond de son palais mental.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent à Baker Street,; ils eurent l'étrange impression d'entendre quelqu'un parler dans leur appartement.

-C'est la voix de Mrs Hudson, fit remarquer Sherlock.

-Elle reçoit de la visite ?

-Dans notre appartement ?

-Peut-être qu'une de ses amies a besoin de nous pour une affaire.

-Dieu nous en garde, grommela Sherlock en montant les marches trois par trois.

-Je ne te savais pas croyant.

-Je ne le suis pas, mais si une amie de Mrs Hudson a besoin de nous, il faudra au moins une force divine pour nous sortir de là.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, ils eurent la surprise de trouver leur logeuse en pleine conversation sur l'affreux couvre-chef jaune de Mrs Turner, non pas avec une amie, mais avec Arsenic. Le chat était assis sur le canapé à côté d'elle, il tourna la tête vers eux dès qu'il les vit entrer et poussa un miaulement strident.

John ne s'était jamais venté de comprendre le langage des animaux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en était incapable. Cependant, il crut comprendre le miaulement que poussait Arsenic et le traduisit par « Je vous en supplie, sortez-moi de là et je laisserais Sherlock mettre des choses suspectes dans ma gamelle ! »

Quand Mrs Hudson leur adressa un grand sourire, prête à continuer la même conversation avec eux et que Sherlock lui jeta un regard aussi désespéré que leur chat, John su qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

* * *

 **Une petite review? Je ne mange personne (sauf les soirs de pleine lune ;3 )**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est parti pour le chapitre quatre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Même morte, elle était belle. Elle l'avait toujours été, très belle. C'était gratifiant de la voir ainsi, pendouiller, contre son gré. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme à se laisser faire. Mais maintenant, morte, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle obéissait._

* * *

Dans la vie, il y a ces petites choses agréables qui vous réconfortent quand vous en avez besoin. Pour certain, c'était un feu de cheminée crépitant, pour d'autres il s'agissait d'une tasse de chocolat chaud lors d'une soirée d'hiver. Pour Sherlock Holmes et John Watson le meilleur remontant du monde, c'était Mrs Hudson. Lorsque leur logeuse les avait vus rentrer complètement trempés par la pluie et ébouriffés par le vent elle s'était jetée sur eux en les réprimandant pour ne pas s'être couvert un peu plus car _par ce temps, bon sang les garçons vous allez attraper la mort !_ Ensuite, elle s'était précipitée dans la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Puis elle leur avait ordonné de vite se débarrasser de leurs vêtements mouillés pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Ils avaient dû protester et lutter quand elle avait essayé de les pousser ensemble dans la salle de bain, John lui rappelant que non, il n'était pas gay, encore moins en couple avec Sherlock et qu'il était par conséquent hors de question qu'ils prennent leur douche ensemble. Elle avait fini par céder, pas que l'idée des deux colocataires sous la douche lui paraisse étrange, non elle ne voyait pas où se situait le problème avec ça, mais plutôt parce que leurs vêtements commençaient à goutter furieusement sur son parquet et qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un sol gondolé.

C'est dans un bien meilleur état qu'ils se retrouvèrent au salon, assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, une tasse de thé fumante et merveilleusement bienvenue à la main.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous les garçons, comment voulez-vous enquêter de manière efficace si vous tombez malade.

Mrs Hudson s'était installée sur le canapé, grattouillant Arsenic derrière les oreilles d'un air songeur.

-Vous savez, le petit -fils de mon amie Betty, rappelez-vous, elle habitait le quartier et a déménagé l'année dernière, et bien son petit-fils s'est retrouvé deux semaines à l'hôpital à cause de…

Ni John ni Sherlock ne voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé au petit-fils de cette femme dont ils n'avaient pas le moindre souvenir. C'est John qui prit la situation en main, il utilisa la meilleure méthode qu'il connaissait pour arrêter sa logeuse dans son monologue, c'est-à-dire la couper en plein milieu d'une phrase dans l'espoir de la relancer sur un sujet plus intéressant.

-Merci beaucoup, Mrs Hudson, pour avoir gardé Arsenic durant notre absence.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour moi voyons ! J'ai toujours aimé les chats; j'avoue avoir peu paniqué quand vous m'avez annoncé que vous en adoptiez un. Les animaux en appartement…si vous saviez les dégâts que le chien de Mrs Turner a causé chez elle…

Sherlock fusilla son ami du regard et John lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. La méthode n'était pas toujours efficace.

* * *

Malheureusement pour John, dès le lendemain matin, les prédictions de Mrs Hudson s'avérèrent exactes : il était malade. Le médecin en lui n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le diagnostique. Yeux gonflés, gorge qui pique et tête prête à exploser, John descendit au salon d'une démarche peu assuré et manqua de trébucher sur une petite balle en plastique qui contenait une clochette. Il l'avait acheté en se disant qu'il fallait bien quelques jouets pour occuper le chat pendant leurs absences. Grave erreur, Arsenic ne s'intéressait à cette chose bruyante qu'entre deux et cinq heures du matin. A croire que les chats étaient programmés pour perturber le sommeil de tout être humain vivant sur leur territoire.

Sherlock était déjà levé, assis en tailleur sur le canapé, il était plongé dans d'épais dossiers posés sur la table. John voulut le saluer mais sa gorge protesta; il se contenta d'un grondement.

-Thé, dans la cuisine. Encore chaud, répondit Sherlock sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

John essaya de le remercier, mais le résultat fut tout aussi infructueux. Tant pis. Sherlock était l'unique détective consultant du système solaire, à sa connaissance, il devait bien pouvoir traduire le petit grincement qu'avait produit sa gorge comme un « merci ».

-Je t'en prie. Ajoute du miel, ça calmera tes cordes vocales.

Pour sûr qu'il en était capable.

John posa deux tasses sur un plateau, les remplit avec précaution et ajouta une assiette garnie de quelques scones (Mrs Hudson en remplissait une boîte deux fois par semaine).

Il lutta pour déposer son chargement sur la table base tellement celle-ci était recouverte de documents.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Parvint-il à articuler après avoir bu une longue gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la langue et s'être raclé la gorge à plusieurs reprises.

-Le rapport de l'enquête. Lestrade me l'a apporté ce matin.

John fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lestrade de venir leur déposer un dossier trop tôt dans la matinée, encore moins un samedi.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Midi passé, marmonna Sherlock toujours concentré sur une photo de la victime.

Il regarda son ami ahuri, incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait dormi aussi longtemps.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu ne m'aurais été d'aucune utilité de toute façon.

John essaya de ne pas avoir l'air vexé, mais à quoi bon prendre cette peine de toute façon Sherlock ne le regardait pas.

Sauf qu'il avait tort, son ami se détourna de ses dossiers pour l'examiner d'un air interrogateur.

 _Il perçoit mes pensées, ce n'est pas possible autrement…_

-On habite ensemble depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il y a ta tête pour déduire ce que tu penses, John.

Le médecin sentit ses joues chauffer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans doute une poussée de fièvre, c'était l'explication la plus logique. Il préféra néanmoins porter son attention sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée plutôt que sur Sherlock. Il sentait le regard du détective sur lui et la chaleur de ses joues qui continuait d'augmenter. John passa distraitement sa main sur son front. Pas particulièrement chaud. Mais il était très dur de se rendre compte de sa propre fièvre.

Sherlock se détourna de lui le visage fermé et commença à rassembler les dossiers.

-Tout ça ne m'a rien appris de nouveau. Ils n'ont retrouvé aucune emprunte sur les lettres et comme je l'avais prédit les cheveux retrouvés sur les mains de Lucy Cunningham appartiennent bien à son ex.

-Donc ils vont arrêter Browner.

-L'interroger et étudier son alibi. S'il a une preuve tangible de son innocence, je pense qu'il pourra passer à côté d'une erreur judiciaire. Mais tu as vu le type, n'importe quel agent sera convaincu de sa culpabilité rien qu'en entrant dans son appartement.

Le médecin était d'accord. Cet homme faisait le parfait coupable sous tout point de vue.

-Apparemment Lestrade n'a pas apprécié que nous lui fassions un interrogatoire avant Scotland Yard.

 _Oh! Mais quelle surprise ! Tu m'étonnes ça pourrait être considéré comme une entrave à la justice._

-On a de la chance que Lestrade ne nous arrête pas pour complicité envers un suspect ! croassa John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Jamais Lestrade ne les arrêterait, il avait trop besoin d'eux.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, conseilla Sherlock en s'étirant. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Uniquement pour le contredire et parce que ,non, John ne voyait aucun problème avec sa mine, il passa le plus clair de l'après-midi à tourner en rond dans l'appartement cherchant désespérément une tâche ménagère qu'il n'avait pas la force de faire à exécuter (chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais quand il se sentait bien) en ignorant les soupirs exaspérés de Sherlock qui expérimentait mieux vaut ne pas savoir quoi dans la cuisine.

Il fallut l'intervention de Mrs Hudson munie d'une lourde marmite de bouillon de poule et d'un remède maison absolument infecte contre le rhume (comment diable avait-elle pu prévoir qu'il allait tomber malade !) pour le forcer à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il y demeura somnolent toute la journée du dimanche, Arsenic confortablement installer sur ses genoux, à écouter Sherlock faire délicatement glisser l'archer sur les cordes de son violon.

* * *

John était toujours un peu faible quand il partit travailler le lundi au matin et il détestait ça. En tant que médecin, il s'était toujours senti coupable de se présenter malade devant un patient. Les gens n'aiment pas voir leur docteur en mauvaise santé, à croire que pour diagnostiquer leurs problèmes ils devaient être des machines immunisées contre tous les maux du monde. De plus, John avait été soldat. Dans le feu de l'action, quand il devait soigner au mieux un homme mutilé par une bombe, les petites faiblesses de son corps comme la faim la fatigue ou la maladie perdait tout intérêt à ses yeux. Il avait appris à faire abstraction de sa fébrilité.

Heureusement pour lui, la journée fut plutôt calme. Quelques patients, des rhumes pour la plupart et avant le déjeuner une mère de famille à bout de nerfs qui arriva avec ses jumeaux souffrant tous les deux d'une grosse angine ce qui ne les avait pas pour autant empêché de hurler dans la salle d'attente à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales encore en état.

Sa pause fut la bienvenue, le médecin espérait pouvoir profiter du déjeuner pour se reposer après avoir rapidement avalé un sandwich. Mais ses beaux projets de sieste inconfortable furent entravés par l'arrivée de son supérieur.

Grand, athlétique et chauve. Une cinquantaine d'années et un regard brillant comme celui d'un gosse dans une confiserie, Thomas Jones ressemblait plus à un coach de fitness qu'à un médecin.

-Salut Watson !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'affala dans le fauteuil réservé aux clients.

-Jones.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler dans cette clinique, John s'était très bien entendu avec lui. C'était un homme simple avec beaucoup d'humour, un excellent médecin et, à en croire des collègues, un pathétique joueur de poker.

Thomas attrapa un des rares bibelots qui ornait le bureau de John (une sphère transparente dans laquelle on pouvait admirer avec difficulté une gravure de _London Eyes)_ et le lança d'une main à l'autre. John n'avait jamais compris la fascination des médecins pour les décorations de bureau, c'était sûrement une façon de rassurer les patients comme pour dire _venez, entrez cet endroit n'est pas si morne j'ai tout fait pour le rendre accueillant !_ Pour John et sa rigueur militaire, ces objets n'étaient rien d'autre que d'encombrants nids à poussière. Mais c'était Sarah qui lui avait offert cette horreur. Il pouvait très bien s'en débarrasser maintenant.

-La forme ? demanda Jones qui semblait trouvait l'horreur en question très divertissante.

-Ça peut aller.

Son supérieur se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil en posant l'objet entre eux. Il fixa John droit dans les yeux avec un regard sérieux. Son visage n'était pas adapté aux regards sérieux. Mais John ne fit aucun commentaire, Thomas avait beau être extrêmement sympathique, il était capable d'oublier de payer ses heures supplémentaires uniquement parce qu'il était vexé. Mais tout bien réfléchi John n'avait pas fait la moindre heure supplémentaire depuis longtemps. Alors il s'autorisa à sourire.

-Rentre chez toi.

Son sourire se fana.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me virer parce que j'ai voulu me foutre de toi !

Jones fronça les sourcils, il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que John avait l'intention de se payer sa tête. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit et cet homme n'avait pas pu deviner ses pensées avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. Il n'y avait que Sherlock pour faire ça.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Watson. On a peu de monde aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer sans que cela ne crée un surplus de travail. Et puis…tu devrais prendre quelques jours de vacances. Voir une semaine, ou deux.

John le dévisagea ébahi. Il venait tout juste de se voir mettre au congé forcé par son patron sans même savoir pourquoi. Thomas dut comprendre son interrogation silencieuse car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ne t'en fais pas il n'y a aucun problème avec toi, ni avec ton travail. C'est juste que tu as l'air fatigué ces derniers temps.

-Je ne le suis pas.

C'était vrai. Outre son récent état d'homme enrhumé, John n'avait pas eu à venir travailler après une nuit blanche depuis bien longtemps. Et il réalisa que cela était uniquement dû au fait que Sherlock n'avait pas eu de grosses enquêtes pendant la période en question. Certes, il s'agissait toujours de moment où son ami était insupportable, cependant pas au point de l'empêcher de dormir; pas toujours.

-Il n'y a pas que ça John.

Il hésita, cherchant ses mots.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que tu t'ennuies ici. Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs.

John eut un rire nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer, pas en travaillant. Dans ces moments-là, Sherlock pouvait s'ennuyer, mais il n'aimait pas imaginer l'inverse.

-J'adore mon métier, tu le sais très bien.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, tu es fait pour être médecin. Cependant je crois que travailler en clinique…ça ne te réussit pas de rester enfermé.

-Tu es en train de suggérer que je me réengage, ironisa John.

Mais sa tentative d'humour n'était pas partagée, Jones l'ignora complètement.

-Tu sais, j'ai fait de la psycho avant d'être médecin.

-Une année, et d'après ta secrétaire tu ne l'as jamais finie…

-J'étais plutôt bon, je sais écouter les gens.

-Quel rapport ça peut bien avoir avec moi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à ouvrir ton propre cabinet ?

John resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question et surtout n'avait aucune réponse. C'était une idée qui lui avait vaguement traversé l'esprit au début quand il avait commencé ses études de médecine. Mais il avait très vite oublié car il lui aurait fallu une clientèle et de nombreuses années de travail à l'hôpital, perspective qui déjà à l'époque lui déplaisait. Puis l'armée s'était imposée à lui et l'idée s'était envolée.

-Tu me pousses à te faire de la concurrence ?

Il plaisantait mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Ecoute John, je t'apprécie et tu es un excellent élément. Mais, ne te vexes pas, ça ne te réussis pas de devoir respecter des horaires imposés. Surtout au vu de tes…activités.

John comprit tout de suite que les activités mentionnées avaient un nom, elles s'appelaient Sherlock. Sherlock et ses enquêtes qui requéraient sa présence à des heures et des lieux totalement aléatoires rendant impossible d'avoir un rythme régulier dans sa vie. Et Thomas avait raison, son travail à la clinique ne pouvait plus lui convenir car justement il demandait de la régularité dans les jours et les horaires de travail.

-C'est vrai que ça te ferait un lourd investissement, au début. Mais réfléchis-y John. Tu es un excellent médecin et les gens t'apprécient, tu n'aurais pas de difficulté pour constituer ta propre clientèle. Sans parler du fait que tu as une certaine notoriété, combien de patients sont déjà venus ici en demandant à être examiné par « Le Docteur John Watson, le compagnon de Sherlock Holmes » !

John tiqua à la formulation.

-En plus avoir ton propre cabinet te permettrait d'aménager tes horaires et avoir d'autres médecins qui travaillent pour toi afin de te libérer encore plus de temps. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mis ton blog à jour.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-On le lit tous ici, se justifia Jones en haussant les épaules. Vraiment, pense à ce que je viens de te dire. Quoi qu'il en soit rentre chez toi et prends quelques jours, un médecin malade n'est pas efficace.

Il se leva laissant derrière lui un John totalement perdu. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna pour ajouter :

-Tu devrais venir à une de mes soirées poker un de ses jours, amène Sherlock si tu veux.

John hocha distraitement la tête, à des kilomètres de là. Il aurait voulu lui dire que son idée de devenir indépendant était mauvaise, qu'il ne pourrait jamais gérer son propre cabinet. Mais c'était trop tard, l'idée commençait déjà à faire son chemin dans son esprit.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner venait juste de passer quand John rentra à Baker Street. Sherlock était, comme à son habitude, allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, perdu loin dans ses pensées.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que m'a dit mon patron ! s'exclama le médecin.

Il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise à tirer Sherlock que ses réflexions, mais si celui-ci n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il répondit tout de même.

-Il t'a ordonné de rentrer.

Facile. Il n'était pas quatorze heures et Sherlock le savait malade, si les rôles avaient été inversés, John aurait pu deviner ça sans problème.

-Tu peux faire mieux, taquina-t-il joueur.

Sherlock ouvrit lentement un œil courroucé pour l'observer, comme un chat qu'un bruit de pas aurait perturbé dans son sommeil. John songea que le détective ressemblait de plus en plus à Arsenic. Ou alors les chats ne se comportaient pas comme ça et c'est la présence de Sherlock qui avait rendu l'animal aussi arrogant. Pour ce qu'il en savait ça pouvait très bien être le cas.

-Tu as pris des vacances, continua Sherlock.

-On m'a forcé à prendre des vacances.

-Je le savais. C'est ce que je voulais dire.

John eu la satisfaction du doute, à tel point qu'il ne demanda pas à Sherlock ce qui lui avait permis de le déduire. En tout cas, son ami semblait ravi. Il balança ses jambes que John avait toujours trouvées beaucoup trop longues et élancées par-dessus le canapé pour se relever d'un bon. John rajouta une note mentale sur sa liste des mystères de Sherlock Holmes se disant qu'au final si Sherlock ressemblait tant à Arsenic c'est que peut-être dans une autre vie il avait été un chat. Cette fascinante idée lui fit également remarquer que son esprit avait créer une liste sur Sherlock sans son accord.

-Parfait. Tu vas pouvoir t'investir un peu plus sur l'enquête. Elle est plus intéressante que prévue, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle vaut un sept.

Les yeux de Sherlock pétillaient. Des semaines que John ne l'avait pas vu comme ça et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Oui, il était fatigué. Oui, il aurait bien voulu se reposer. Mais au fond de lui, il devait l'admettre, _ça,_ les enquêtes, c'était mieux. Plus amusant.

Il se demanda même s'il n'était pas possible de créer le poste de _médecin consultant de Sherlock Holmes._ Ça pourrait lui convenir comme métier. Puis il repensa à Jones et sa foutue idée d'ouvrir son propre cabinet. Il avait cogité dans le métro, tout le trajet, sans pour autant être en mesure de se décider. En premier lieu, il avait souri, Thomas Jones était un peu fou, il avait des idées tordues et cette situation avait dû être drôle à imaginer. Puis il y avait eu cette sensation qui lui avait mis le doute. Cette sensation, c'était comme un tiraillement discret mais néanmoins présent tout au fond de lui qui ne voulait plus le quitter. Ses battements de cœur étaient un peu plus rapides, de ceux qui se manifestent quand on pense à un projet lointain. A ce moment-là, John le savait, il allait réellement penser à concrétiser cette _idée folle,_ comme l'avait immédiatement nommé son cerveau.

Encore lorsqu'il avait passé la porte de l'appartement, il mourait d'envie d'en faire part à Sherlock. Mais maintenant, devant le fait accompli, il hésita. Le détective ne voyait son travail que comme un désagrément particulièrement inutile qui empêchait John d'être toujours présent quand il voulait et où il voulait sur une scène de crime. Alors oui, cette nouvelle situation pourrait donner plus de liberté au médecin mais pas tout de suite. Il y aurait des démarches, beaucoup. Ce n'était certainement pas Sherlock qui allait l'aider avec ça. Et puis quand bien même Sherlock s'intéresserait à son problème peut-être lui dirait-il qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une idée stupide et qu'il valait mieux l'abandonner. Oublier une penser parasite c'était possible, mais plus quand celle-ci se transformait en envie. Non, décidément il valait mieux ne rien dire à Sherlock.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

Mais comment lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il préféra rebondir sur un autre sujet en espérant que cela suffise.

-Je me disais…tu veux interroger la sœur aujourd'hui ?

Il sut tout de suite que cela ne berna pas le détective une seule seconde mais celui-ci répondit quand même en grimaçant :

-Lestrade ne voulait pas que j'aille lui parler ce week-end mais aujourd'hui ça devrait être bon. Il a dit quelque chose sur la sœur traumatisée, les âneries habituelles.

Sherlock avait froncé le nez comme un enfant boudeur et c'est exactement ce que John voyait, un gosse désireux d'obtenir des réponses sans considération pour la peine qu'il s'apprêtait à causer aux autres.

-Je sais que ce concept peut te paraître étrange, mais il existe dans ce bas monde des frères et sœurs qui tiennent réellement les uns aux autres.

Sherlock grommela, presque inaudible pour une oreille non entraînée, John réussit à saisir une remarque sur la faiblesse de l'espèce humaine et de ses préoccupations.

-Cette femme était sans nouvelles de sa sœur depuis plusieurs jours, c'est normal qu'elle soit bouleversée !

Il était amer. Le médecin n'aimait pas devoir expliquer à Sherlock toute la normalité des émotions. Parce qu'il était persuadé que, dans le fond, il les comprenait parfaitement.

-Tu restes parfois des mois sans nouvelles de Harry et tu ignores ses appels une fois sur deux. Tu n'en es pas ravagé pour autant.

John eut froid. Et mal, un peu. Parce que Harry était un sujet sensible, que John n'aimait pas en parler, encore moins qu'on lui en parle. Et surtout parce que Sherlock avait raison. Lui et sa sœur étaient en mauvais terme, elle avait souvent essayé de renouer les liens, c'était John qui refusait. C'était John qui ignorait ses appels. C'était John qui à chaque fois faisait taire la petite voix qui disait que ce n'était pas elle à l'autre bout du fil, mais un policier ayant appuyé sur un contact d'urgence pour lui annoncer un accident suite à une conduite en état d'ivresse. Enfin, c'était John qui parfois en s'endormant songeait que s'il parvenait à garder le contact peut-être que sa sœur ne replongerait pas si souvent dans ses vis. Dans ses cas-là, il se faisait la promesse d'appeler Harry le lendemain, passait une nuit troublé et au réveil les faibles traces de courage qu'il avait pu avoir la veille c'étaient envolées.

Sherlock devait être conscient du trouble qu'il venait de causer chez son ami car il parut soudain contrit.

-Nous devrions aller interroger Alix Cunningham. Dave Browner est innocent et elle peut posséder des informations précieuses que la police ne penserait pas à aller chercher. Je pense qu'elle pourra faire abstraction de sa peine pour nous aider si c'est pour venger sa sœur.

John hocha la tête sans dire un mot, son regard accrocha quelques seconde de plus que nécessaire celui de Sherlock. Aucun ne détourna les yeux. Le détective était désolé, il ne le dirait jamais, mais il l'était. John ne lui en voulait pas, car il avait raison. Il n'avait fait que dire à haute voix une phrase trop souvent criée par la conscience du médecin qui s'efforçait de l'étouffer aussitôt.

Quand ils montèrent dans le taxi John avait fait du cabinet médical le dernier de ses soucis.

* * *

Dave Browner avait raison en disant que la sœur de la victime ne lui ressemblait pas. Blonde comme Lucy était brune, il y avait dans le visage d'Alix une froideur qu'on aurait bien eu du mal à imaginer sur les doux traits de Lucy Cunningham.

Quand la porte de l'appartement s'était ouverte, John s'était fait la réflexion que la femme en face d'eux n'était pas plus vivante que celle retrouvée pendu. Elle était coiffé, maquillé, présentable dans toutes les circonstances malgré la tristesse _. En bonne anglaise_ , pensa John. Cependant, ses yeux étaient vides, rouges et humides, mais vide. Le médecin l'avait déjà vu ce regard, c'était celui qu'avaient parfois les membres de la famille de victime de guerre. Ceux qui venaient de subir une perte et pensaient ne jamais être capables de surmonter le chagrin.

Alix les avait dévisagé, Sherlock s'était présenté et elle avait haussé les sourcils, vaguement surprise, très peu impressionnée. Quand le détective lui avait annoncé qu'ils aidaient la police à trouver le meurtrier de sa sœur, ses yeux avaient retrouvé une petite étincelle de vie et elle avait fait un pas en arrière pour les laisser entrer.

Une artiste. C'est ce que déduit immédiatement John en entrant chez elle. Le salon était plutôt petit mais chaleureux, quoique étrangement décoré. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur étrange, de celle qui envahit l'atmosphère après l'utilisation d'un fer à souder. John sut qu'il avait raison en remarquant le petit établi recouvert de fils d'étain dans un coin de la pièce. Il jeta un regard discret à la jeune femme qui lui servait le thé, elle faisait ses bijoux elle-même. Il avisa son bracelet fait à base de fils électriques recyclés et ses boucles d'oreilles, d'étranges torsades d'étain tordues en forme de petites clés, ou de fleurs, ou de John ne savait quoi d'autre il était incapable de l'identifier. Mais il avait raison : une artiste. Le regard de Sherlock avait suivi le même chemin que le sien et son esprit probablement le même raisonnement.

-Merci de bien vouloir nous accueil Miss Cunningham, je sais combien votre perte a dû être douloureuse.

John remercia mentalement Sherlock pour son tact. Vingt minutes de taxi jusqu'ici, temps passé à faire rentrer cette notion dans la tête du détective. John avait cru échoué alors il avait employé les grands moyens. _Lestrade te pense incapable d'être diplomate, Sherlock. Alors fais un effort, prouve lui qu'il a tort._ Ça avait marché, car Sherlock aimait contredire.

Alix n'avait répondu à Sherlock que par un hochement de tête. Elle était assise sur le bord de son établie, elle regardait par la fenêtre, la tasse de thé dans sa main penchait dangereusement vers le sol.

-La police vous a-t-elle déjà fait part de ses…déductions ?

-Ils suspectent Dave de l'avoir tué. Et ils ont raison.

Son visage était fermé, ses yeux étaient froids, mais le venin que crachait sa voix était palpable.

-J'ai de fortes raisons de croire qu'il est innocent.

Alix posa brusquement sa tasse sur l'établi. Elle en renversa la moitié mais n'en tient pas rigueur et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Vous avez déjà rencontré cet homme monsieur Holmes ?

-Nous avons été chez lui.

-Donc vous avez vu son appartement, et vous lui avez parlé. Qu'avez-vous pensé de lui ?

-Je pense que c'est un homme qui a souffert d'un évident manque affectif, pas dans son enfance, non, je dirais bien après la fin de ses études. J'ai vu des documents chez lui, il est banquier et ses croyances occultes ont commencé alors qu'il travaillait déjà. Un jeune banquier prometteur rencontre une femme dont il tombe fou amoureux. Jeune mais ambitieux, il fait des projets à long terme bel avenir bien calculer. Puis une rupture, douloureuse, je présume, pour lui. Il se réfugie dans une secte spirituelle. Pour oublier, compenser ou encore trouver une véritable réponse à ce chamboulement, peut-être même pour ses trois raisons à la fois. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est après cela qu'il a rencontré votre sœur. Nouveau projet, nouvel avenir, mais il est dur de quitter une secte et je ne parle pas d'une éventuelle pression exercée sur lui mais de sa volonté propre car après tous une autre rupture peut survenir. C'est quelqu'un qui a besoin de points fixes dans sa vie. Il n'en avait plus après sa rupture alors il en a cherché un nouveau désespérément, parmi des gens prêts à accueillir les personnes les plus désespérées pour les guider dans leurs idéaux. Les croyances d'un homme, surtout quand elles sont peu communes, peuvent être effrayantes. Votre sœur a eut peur de lui dès la seconde où elle a remarqué ce qu'il était vraiment. Ai-je fait beaucoup d'erreurs ?

Alix le regarda estomaquer. John aussi. Le détective venait de lui déballer la vie d'un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie pendant quelques courtes minutes. Le médecin connaissait ses méthodes et il les appliquait continuellement. Pas uniquement sur les enquêtes mais aussi au quotidien, pour s'entraîner. Dans l'appartement de Dave Browner il n'avait vu que deux choses : un homme à première vue des plus ordinaire qui vivait reclus du monde pour laisser libre cours à ses croyances et un environnement propice à la paranoïa. Mais comment Sherlock avait-il pu en déduire une rupture aux conséquences désastreuses ?

C'est la question qu'Alix posa au détective avant même que John n'ait pu remettre de l'ordre dans les informations qu'il possédait.

-Donc il y a bien eu une rupture ?

Sherlock était manifestement fier de lui.

-C'est en tout cas ce qu'il a raconté à Lucy quand ils ont commencé à se fréquenter. Il lui disait sortir d'une terrible relation trois ans auparavant et qu'il commençait à peine à s'en remettre. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. L'enfoiré, il a immédiatement compris que Lucy se laisserait attendrir par un homme qui souffre.

Il aurait été impossible de dire si c'était la colère ou la tristesse qui commençait à envahir Alix. Ce qui était sur, c'est que la carapace de froideur qu'elle avait eue en leur ouvrant la porte commençait à s'effriter.

Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose, car l'émotion avait un effet déclencheur sur les gens, ça les faisait parler. Alix possédait peut-être une information cruciale à l'enquête sans même en avoir conscience. Mais Sherlock le savait, elle ne serait pas objective. Car cette femme était profondément convaincue de la culpabilité de Browner. La haine était un procédé chimique intéressant, capable d'aveugler le plus impartial des hommes. Alix haïssait Dave. Si Sherlock lui posait des questions trop directes son esprit chercherait automatiquement à inculper cet homme. Il devait obtenir des informations autrement, les faire glisser dans une conversation.

-Parlez-nous de votre sœur.

John lui jeta une œillade sévère que Sherlock lui rendit. Le message du détective était clair : j _e m'occupe de la faire parler, tu te soucies de ne pas trop la secouer._

-Vous devriez vous assoir Alix.

John avait pris un ton très professionnel, doux et rassurant.

Elle obéit et se laissa couler dans un fauteuil.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Alix resta égarée dans les souvenirs de sa sœur. John ne savait pas si elle allait parler, mais comme Sherlock ne la relançait pas, ils attendirent.

-Lucy n'a jamais eu d'ennemi, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

John hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle n'a jamais eu de problème avec personne, c'est quelqu'un de gentil. Je connais la plupart de ses amis, des gens bien. Aucune de ses connaissances n'aurait eu l'idée de lui faire du mal !

Par _aucune_ , John entendait très bien _aucune sauf lui_.

-Vous avez essayé de l'appeler, les jours qui ont précédé sa mort.

Sherlock utilisait toujours la même méthode, pas de question, une conversation.

-C'est ma sœur, on s'appelait presque tous les jours. Si elle avait cru que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal elle m'en aurait parlé.

-Mais elle a été menacée par Browner.

Les sourcils d'Alix se froncèrent.

-Vous parlez des lettres trouvées par la police ?

-Quand les a-t-elle reçus ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, en fait elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il les lui ait réellement envoyés, Lucy ne serait jamais restée sans rien faire. Il a dû les déposer chez elle après…après.

Si elle croyait cet homme coupable, elle ne parvenait pas à dire qu'il avait tué sa sœur. Sherlock le lui fit remarquer.

-Ça reviendrait à admettre que quelqu'un l'a tué. Personne, vous m'entendez, personne même lui n'avait de raison de faire une chose pareille.

-Donc vous préférez vous voiler la face et penser qu'elle s'est suicidée.

John aurait frappé son colocataire.

-Je préférerais qu'elle soit en vie !

Elle avait hurlé et maintenant des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. John se pencha vers elle posant une main apaisante sur son genou, elle se laissa faire. Il ignora le regard de travers que lui lança Sherlock, le détective pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait des émotions mais cette femme soufrait et son instinct de médecin le poussait à la réconforter.

-J'aurais dû appeler la police plus tôt, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se produire, assura John.

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste brusque, eu un mouvement de recul qui éloigna John et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que quelque chose d'atroce est en train de se produire alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison à ça, docteur Watson ?

Un instant, il fut troublé. Mais il acquiesça tout de même, car il aurait été bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. D'un coup, sa bouche était devenue trop sèche.

Cette impression, il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vécu à plusieurs reprises. La première fois en tant qu'enfant, il attendait un camarade de classe avec qui il empruntait tous les jours le chemin de l'école. Celui-ci n'avait qu'une ou deux minutes de retard quand il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était rien, deux minutes. Mais son camarade n'était pas venu et il avait appris dans la soirée que celui-ci avait eu un grave accident de vélo.

Ensuite, c'était en tant que soldat que l'impression s'était imposé à lui. Bien sûr pendant la guerre, chaque seconde se teintait d'une inquiétude sourde. Mais parfois c'était différent, parfois un homme devait effectuer une mission et il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Un matin il s'était réveillé avec la sensation que ce jour serait le dernier qu'il verrait. Ce jour-là, une balle lui traversait l'épaule.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette impression, c'était en tant qu'ami et ces événements étaient encore bien trop frais dans sa mémoire. Sur le point de monter dans un taxi, il avait soudainement eu très peur sans savoir pourquoi et au lieu de rejoindre Mrs. Hudson qu'il croyait blessée il avait fait demi- tour et était arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher Sherlock de rejoindre Moriarty sur le toit de Saint Barth. Ce jour-là Moriarty s'était envolé et n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie.

John se forçait à ne surtout jamais penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver sur ce toit parce que cette idée le terrifiait encore. Il avait appris bien plus tard que les agents de Mycroft avaient arrêté trois des hommes de main de Moriarty, tous trois munis d'un sniper, bien prêts à s'en servir et qu'il était dans l'une des lignes de mire. Il ne saurait probablement jamais ce que Moriarty avait prévu et c'était au mieux.

A ses côtés Sherlock dut comprendre où ses souvenirs l'avaient mené car il s'était soudain tendu. Le _dernier problème de Moriarty_ , comme ils avaient nommé l'événement par la suite, était un sujet délicat, très délicat. John ne supportait pas d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver ce jour-là et pour une raison qu'il ignorait Sherlock avait toujours refusé catégoriquement de lui donner la moindre information sur ses plans en cas de confrontation avec le criminel.

-C'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé docteur Watson, continua Alix sans remarquer le malaise des deux hommes en face d'elle. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais réagi plus tôt elle ne serait pas…

-Même si vous aviez appelé la police, ils ne se seraient pas formalisé d'une disparition de moins de quarante-huit heures.

Même si John se voulait réconfortant, ses mots semblaient avoir l'effet inverse sur la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle culpabilise, dit soudain Sherlock.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'appartement. Lourd. Désagréable. Alix palissait à vu d'œil, John regardait son ami sans comprendre et le détective finit par déclarer :

-Elle est morte à cause de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Je vais faire un petit disclaimer : je n'y connais absolument rien sur l'administration et l'ouverture d'un cabinet médical mis à part le fait que ça doit être très compliqué. J'ai fait quelques recherches qui ne m'ont pas beaucoup aidé, alors bien sûr j'ai beaucoup simplifiée le problème.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, j'adore avoir votre avis ;)**

 **A Mardi prochain !**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _L'homme s'occupait de tout, il l'avait promis. C'était dans ses habitudes d'aider les gens dans son cas, ce n'était pas la première fois et il le faisait très bien. Il avait dit que tout fonctionnerait et qu'il fallait le croire, car il en avait besoin lui aussi, que tout fonctionne_.

* * *

Parfois, il arrivait à John de compter combien de temps il fallait à Sherlock avant qu'il n'anéantisse ses clients. Alix Cunningham était une femme forte et cette fois le médecin avait au moins pu finir son thé avant de ramasser à la petite cuillère cette jeune femme en deuil totalement effondrée sur le sol.

Sherlock lui avait tout déballé sans le moindre scrupule. Il avait compris qu'elle et Browner avaient entretenu une relation alors que ce dernier sortait encore avec Lucy. Alix avait vite découvert les croyances étranges de cet homme et, comme sa sœur, elle avait pris peur et l'avait laissé tomber immédiatement. Lucy n'avait jamais rien su, mais depuis ce jour, sa sœur avait tout fait pour la convaincre d'abandonner Dave, rongée par la culpabilité de la trahison et par la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Puis Lucy avait découvert à son tour ses penchants satanistes et elle l'avait quitté. Bien sûr, Browner avait voulu la récupérer mais Alix, pour protéger sa sœur, l'avait menacé d'avouer l'adultère ce qui aurait ruiné tout espoir, alors il ne l'avait plus approché.

Sauf que maintenant, Alix Cunningham était persuader que Dave avait commis l'acte ultime parce qu'il était fou et que, dans son esprit malade, seule la mort de Lucy aurait encore pu les rassembler. Et elle se sentait coupable, car c'était elle qui l'avait empêché de reconquérir sa sœur. Si elle n'avait rien fait, peut-être Lucy serait-elle toujours en vie.

Sherlock avait annoncé ses déductions avec un petit air suffisant, très fier de lui, en disant qu'il avait compris tout ça en voyant un cheveu blond coincé dans le cadre d'une vielle photo chez Browner et à la simple façon qu'avait Alix de positionner ses photos de famille sur son meuble télé. John n'avait, depuis longtemps, plus besoin de preuve pour savoir que le détective était un génie. Un connard dénué de tact, mais un génie.

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme s'était écroulée sur le sol en sanglotant et John avait dû faire appel à toute la patience professionnelle et la compassion qu'il possédait (le contact de Sherlock avait eu tendance à diminuer cette dernière) pour la calmer. Cela avait énormément agacé le détective qui, la mine dégoûtée devant une telle effusion d'humanité, n'avait cessé de harceler Alix de questions qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer son chagrin alors qu'elle larmoyait sur la veste de John.

Il voulait des détails sur Browner, les raisons de l'adultère (à cette mention, Alix c'était mise à gémir un peu plus fort), des explications sur ce que l'homme leur avait affirmé à propos de cet esprit auquel Lucy ne croyait pas et qui voulait se venger. « Oh, bien sûr, il peut s'agir là d'une simple mauvaise tentative pour se déclarer innocent, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent _!_ »Avait-il dit d'un ton horriblement léger.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui avait offert d'autre réponse d'un reniflement sinistre et la promesse de les rappeler si elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Quand la porte s'était refermée sur elle, ils avaient pu entendre les bruyants sanglots qui, de l'autre côté, reprenaient de plus bel.

-T'es vraiment impossible ! râla John alors qu'ils montaient dans un taxi.

Sherlock l'ignora avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Je reste sur ma position, Browner n'est pas le coupable.

-Alors tu vas laisser cette pauvre femme culpabiliser pour rien !

-Tu n'as qu'à retourner la réconforter si ça te fait plaisir, ta veste n'est pas encore tout à fait trempée.

Son ton était sec, acariâtre et bourrer d'un sarcasme qui remplit l'habitacle d'une froideur gênante. John dut se convaincre que, non, ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie qu'était en train de manifester Sherlock. Sauf que ça y ressemblait drôlement, tous les signes étaient là.

Premièrement, Sherlock n'avait pas cessé de les fixer avec une hargne sans nom alors que le médecin s'évertuait avec toute la peine du monde à consoler une jeune femme en pleur. Sauf que Sherlock méprisait tout ce qui n'était pas lui-même et donc l'intérêt que quiconque pouvait accorder à autrui, sauf John. Il ne méprisait pas John.

Deuxièmement, Sherlock lui faisait bien comprendre sa supériorité, regardant John comme s'il n'était qu'une futile créature livrée à ses pulsions, un simple être humain commun. Et Sherlock ne traitait John comme le commun des mortels que quand il était énervé ou profondément agacé.

Troisièmement, il s'était comporté comme le pire des connards sans compassion envers la pauvre jeune femme. Personne ne ferait jamais démentir le médecin, Sherlock Holmes était un sale con, c'était dans sa nature et il ne le faisait pas toujours exprès. Mais cette, fois il s'était volontairement comporté de la sorte. Il n'avait qu'une raison de faire ça : attirer l'attention sur lui.

Donc oui, Sherlock était jaloux. Jaloux de ne pas être le centre de l'attention, jaloux que ses Ô combien brillantes déductions soit accueillies par des pleurs et que John pense en priorité à sécher les émanations lacrymales d'une inconnue plutôt que d'applaudir le détective. Il était comme un enfant. Un môme jaloux qui fait une crise dès qu'un de ses parents commet l'erreur fatale de regarder un autre enfant. Dans cette histoire, John était le parent et Sherlock le gamin quémandant de la reconnaissance avec une des meilleurs armes qu'il possédait : le mépris.

Le médecin se dit soudain que ces louanges, le détective ne les attendaient que de lui. Si à sa place, dans cet appartement avec Alix Cunningham, il y avait eu Donovan, Anderson ou même Lestrade, jamais Sherlock ne se serait attendu à voir féliciter son génie. Non, il aurait attendu respectivement une insulte, du dégoût et de l'irritation face aux dommages collatéraux d'une telle révélation. Mais avec John, c'était différent. Avec John, le détective s'attendait à être applaudi et apprécié pour ce qu'il était.

Le reste du trajet se déroula écrasé sous le silence. Dans le taxi, deux hommes, accoudés à chaque fenêtre, qui semblaient regarder défiler le paysage. Mais l'un était depuis bien longtemps perdu au fin fond de son palais mental et l'autre cherchait à se perdre loin des pensées qui lui avaient envahie l'éprit, apportant avec elles sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi un sentiment de culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

* * *

Sherlock bouda tout le reste de la journée. Allongé sur le canapé, présentant son dos à tout contact humain. Quand John lui demanda s'il voulait boire un thé, Sherlock ne répondit pas. Quand il lui demanda s'il avait faim, Sherlock ne répondit pas. Quand il lui suggéra d'aller chercher quelques plats chinois pour le dîner, Sherlock ne répondait toujours pas et John commença à se trouver démuni. Les plats chinois à emporter, surtout ceux de chez _Sir Wang_ (nom que John avait toujours trouvé étrange étant donné qu'aucun propriétaire ni employé du restaurant ne l'avait jamais porté) étaient généralement son dernier recourt pour dérider le détective.

Il y avait une autre option, mais elle incluait un cadavre énigmatique. Bien sûr, ils en avaient déjà un sur le feu, mais rien n'avait jamais empêché Sherlock de courir deux lièvres à la fois. Sauf que John était fatigué, qu'il avait faim, que l'automne recouvrait Londres d'une température définitivement négative. Rien de tout ça ne lui donnait envie de se lancer dans une longue chasse nocturne aux criminels il préférait mille fois voir Sherlock se murer dans un silence butté. Mais même si le médecin était fatigué, il n'avait cependant pas envie de passer la soirée enfermé avec cette tête de mule qui était bien partie pour l'ignorer un bon moment.

Alors, comme s'y attendait John, lorsqu'il demanda à Sherlock s'il voyait un inconvénient à ce qu'il _se tire de ce foutu appartement,_ car il en avait marre de supporter ses caprices, il n'obtient aucune réponse.

Et c'est comme ça que John se retrouva un étage plus bas avec l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Quitter l'appartement, oui, mais pour aller où ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rentrer, pas alors qu'il venait explicitement de faire comprendre à Sherlock qu'il ne supportait plus sa présence. S'il faisait demi-tour maintenant, le détective saurait immédiatement que John n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rester cloîtré chez eux à le regarder bouder, ce serait une victoire pour Sherlock et John passerait pour un imbécile. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour se sentir rabaissé.

En désespoir de cause, il frappa à la porte de Mrs Hudson. Elle se montrait toujours prête à les accueillir lui et Sherlock pour les gaver de thé, de scones et de succulents plats en sauce. Le tout, bien entendu, ascensionner des derniers potins croustillants du quartier.

John se fichait bien des potins, en revanche, il n'était pas contre un bon thé chaud. Sauf que, lorsqu'il frappa, la porte de Mrs Hudson resta désespérément fermée. Il n'était pas encore dix-neuf heures et la vielle dame s'était sûrement rendue chez une amie. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, cru un instant entendre un bruit à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était que son imagination. Résigné, il attrapa son portable et fit défiler à plusieurs reprises ses contacts de haut en bas, remarquant au passage qu'ils étaient vraiment peu nombreux.

Thomas Jones, mauvaise idée. John avait pris des congés, il ne se voyait pas dans cette situation allez boire un verre avec son patron (bien que ce soit celui-ci qui les lui ait suggéré). Il balaya au passage ses autres collègues qui eux aussi devrait se lever le lendemain matin pour aller travailler.

Bill Murray n'était pas une option, marié et père de famille, il allait probablement décliner l'invitation. John aurait été surpris de voir que sa femme accepte de le laisser sortir au pub un lundi soir. De plus, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mike Stanford était dans le nord pour une semaine avec certains étudiants afin d'assister à un congrès. John passa rapidement le nom d'Harry. De toute façon, elle habitait bien trop loin. John fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que cette excuse n'était qu'une manifestation de sa mauvaise volonté, qu'il pouvait être chez sa sœur en quarante minutes de taxi et qu'il avait souvent fait des trajets bien plus longs pour des enquêtes sans que cela ne le dérange le moins du monde. Il réussit finalement à se convaincre que le taxi coûtait bien trop cher, c'était Sherlock qui réglait les courses quand ils partaient enquêter; la plupart du temps.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom de Mycroft, John se mit à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une soirée avec l'aîné des Holmes. Il chassa presque aussitôt cette idée dérangeante de sa tête.

Il aurait pu passer une soirée agréable avec Molly et il n'y avait pas de doute que la légiste aurait accepté de le rejoindre sans hésiter. Sauf que John était remonté contre Sherlock et que, par conséquent, il ressentait un pressant besoin de s'en plaindre à quelqu'un. Molly n'était certainement pas la bonne personne pour ça.

Cette dernière information confirma à John que la solution qui lui restait était définitivement la meilleure. Et il appela Greg en se disant que si le D.I était en poste ce soir, il était bien partie pour se morfondre dans un bar, tout seul.

* * *

-J'allais te proposer de sortir prendre un verre quand tu m'as appelé.

Ils étaient installés dans leur pub habituel, à une table un peu à l'écart, suffisamment reclus dans la salle pour ne pas être dérangé par les autres clients s'ils se mettaient à parler de meurtre, mais néanmoins bien placé pour que Greg puisse jeter de temps à autre un regard au match qui passait sur le petit écran de télévision.

-Sale journée ? demanda John en avalant une longue gorgée de bière.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Greg avait confié son affaire à Sherlock, qui n'avait pas recueilli beaucoup de nouvelles informations. Sachant cela, il n'était pas difficile pour John d'imaginer l'avancée de l'enquête du point de vue de l'inspecteur.

-J'ai passé la journée à cuisiner Browner. Ce type est un malade, je n'ai pas pu en tirer quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

-Rien de nouveau alors ?

-Non, il s'en tient à la version qu'il vous a fourni à Sherlock et toi : un _esprit vengeur_.

Greg eu un rire sans joie. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre d'individu et il ne devait pas apprécier ça. John sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

-Assez parler du boulot ! Comment vas-tu ?

Généralement, Lestrade était la personne idéale pour passer une bonne soirée entre amis et oublier ses problèmes, mais ce soir-là il avait la mine sinistre.

-Comme tu l'as dit, sale journée. J'étais au supermarché avant, j'ai croisé mon ex-femme.

-Oh. Elle va bien ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure question à poser, mais John ne savait pas quoi répondre. Fréquenter Sherlock depuis tellement d'années avait grandement atténué sa capacité à avoir des interactions sociales. Greg ne s'en offusqua pas.

-Elle avait l'air, son mec aussi.

John dut le dévisager, car le D.I s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ne te méprends pas, je ne l'aime plus et je suis contant pour elle. C'est juste que je me serais…

-Passé de l'apprendre ?

Il acquiesça vidant sa pinte.

Si aucun des deux hommes n'avait le cœur à rire et à débattre de futilités ce soir-là, la soirée n'en fut pas pour autant désagréable. C'est ce que John appréciait chez l'inspecteur, ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien. Greg était patient, très patient. Il s'était déjà retrouvé face à un John triste, un John à bout de nerfs, un John fatigué ou encore, pire que tout, un John en colère. A chaque fois, Lestrade faisait face à la situation avec un calme déconcertant. A bien des égards, il était le plus efficace et le moins onéreux des psys que John ait eu dans sa vie. Le médecin avait tendance à penser que le D.I n'avait pas plus développé cette qualité en entrant dans la police qu'en fréquentant Sherlock Holmes.

-Je t'assure Greg, je ne le supporte plus !

John avait attendu que leur repas soit servi pour cracher son venin sur son colocataire.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, il ne m'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on est rentré, non pas que ce soit inhabituel chez lui, mais vraiment, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'en voulait. Va savoir pourquoi ! A croire qu'il considère comme criminelle de réconforter une femme qui pleure !

Lestrade eut un léger sourire, un sourire que John n'apprécia pas. Il eut la désagréable impression que son ami avait ravalé une réplique qui n'aurait pas été très bien accueilli.

-Eh bien, c'est Sherlock, tu sais comment il est. Ça lui passera, se contenta de dire Greg.

John se renfrogna. Le problème était là justement. Il n'était absolument plus sûr de ce qu'il savait à propos du détective. Sherlock faisait des efforts, ça, John le voyait quotidiennement, mais pour quelle raison ?

-Il se contre fou complètement de ce que je lui raconte.

Lestrade grimaça et John réalisa un peu tard que de ce point de vu, il n'était certainement pas le moins bien loti face à Sherlock. Mais au moins il était sûr que l'inspecteur le comprenait lui savait mieux que personne la désagréable appréhension qui naissait lorsqu'on s'adressait au détective risquant de se faire balayer par son arrogance dès qu'il jugerait que la conversation devenait bien trop ennuyeuse pour être continué.

John se rappela soudain pourquoi il avait ressenti cette appréhension l'après-midi même.

Alors il raconta tout à Greg : ses congés presque forcés et l'idée totalement saugrenue de Thomas Jones qui était désormais bien ancrée dans sa tête. Il lui raconta à quel point il avait été impatient d'en parler à Sherlock et comment la petite voix dans sa tête s'était empressée de calmer ses ardeurs.

Lestrade était resté silencieux, l'écoutant avec attention.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, finit-il par dire.

-Tu te rends compte de l'investissement que ça va représenter ? Et encore, je ne parle que des locaux. Il me faudra du matériel, des assurances…

-Non, je voulais dire que je ne vois pas où est le problème avec Sherlock.

-Ça va m'occuper un temps fou, au début du moins, il risque de ne pas aimer ça.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que dans son choix de mot, sa décision, inconsciemment, était prise.

-Il n'aimera pas ça. Et alors ?

C'était la tout le fond du problème. Car John savait qu'il ne devait pas baser ses actions sur les envies et les désires du détective. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi, que c'était malsain, et qu'un jour il le regretterait car, Sherlock était égoïste et quand bien même il se renderait compte d'une telle considération à son égard, il l'ignorerait.

Mais une autre partie de John (qui s'était manifestée pour la première fois alors qu'il essayait de rattraper le détective dans les escaliers menant au toit de Saint Barth) enfouit profondément dans son être, lui soufflait que s'il n'agissait pas ainsi, lui et Sherlock risquaient de s'éloigner. Il pourrait alors arriver beaucoup de choses à Sherlock, des choses que John ne préférait pas imaginer. Parce que John ne savait pas s'il serait là à temps une seconde fois pour empêcher son ami de se jeter entre les griffes d'un psychopathe criminel.

-Il faut que tu commences à penser un peu à toi, lui conseilla Lestrade. Crois-moi, tu étais soldat, je pense que tu as suffisamment consacré ta vie aux autres pour pouvoir te le permettre.

John savait qu'il avait raison, mais il chercha tout de même quelque chose de découragent à répondre, parce qu'il n'était qu'un être humain et que ne pas être en mesure de se lancer dans un projet fou, c'était parfois rassurant.

-Il me faudrait remplir une paperasse monstrueuse, avoir toutes les autorisations…ça prendrait des années, qui sait si je serais encore en âge d'exercer.

Il eut un rire forcé mais sa tentative d'humour coula à pic. Greg haussa les épaules comme s'il n'avait mentionné qu'un détail.

-Si tu veux vraiment te lancer là-dedans, il y a sûrement un moyen de contourner le problème ou au moins d'accélérer la procédure.

John le dévisagea interrogateur, mais il n'eut pas plus d'explication. Ils n'en parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du repas.

En rentrant à Baker Street, John avait la très nette intention d'en parler à Sherlock. Lestrade avait raison, il n'avait pas à craindre un refus de sa part pour la simple et bonne raison que Sherlock n'avait rien à dire sur ses choix. C'était décidé, il lui en parlerait et si le détective était toujours barricadé dans son silence buté, tant pis, au moins il pourrait finir ses phrases sans être interrompu.

Mais ses plans furent déjoués. Car John ne s'attendait certainement pas au spectacle qui l'attendait à son retour.

* * *

Des assiettes se fracassèrent sur le sol, Sherlock les ignora. Quelle importance, ils en avaient d'autres ! Cependant, ils n'avaient qu'un seul et unique exemplaire de ce qu'il cherchait et ce n'était définitivement pas _rangé_ avec la vaisselle.

Il poussa un grognement frustré, évita les débris de céramique qui jonchaient le sol et ouvrit le frigo. Du lait, des plats préparés, quelques pots de sauces (dont deux périmés depuis un mois), un petit sachet transparent contenant une oreille et une paire de menottes planquée sous une salade. Pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Sherlock sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Il n'avait tout de même pas pu le _perdre_ ! Peut-être l'avait-il posé quelque part alors qu'une soudaine idée lui traversait l'esprit et l'avait oublié à cet endroit. Mais il y avait peu chance qu'il soit resté à la même place. Non. Improbable. Mais l'avait-il seulement égaré aujourd'hui ? Et John qui allait bientôt rentrer ! John qui allait rentrer et l'accuser, lui ! Pour l'avoir perdu ou pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte, au choix.

Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu de la cuisine dévastée, (son matériel de chimie n'avait étonnement subit aucun dommage, à croire qu'il prenait soin de certaines choses plus que d'autres) il inspira profondément et réfléchit. Rien, absolument rien, dans son palais mental, n'était en mesure de lui rappeler où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. _John_. Il allait vraiment être furieux.

Sherlock se précipita dans le salon, certaines de ses affaires étaient encore à leurs places initiales, qui sait, peut-être qu'en retournant la table basse, il le retrouverait à temps avant que John ne pose la question fatidique.

-Sherlock mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Il n'avait eu que le temps de renverser quelques livres sur le sol et ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas dans un bouquin.

John le dévisageait. Il semblait complétement ébahi et en colère aussi, un peu. Sherlock se demanda vaguement pourquoi le médecin manifestait tant d'ahurissement. Oh, il s'y attentait bien sûr. Parce qu'il s'agissait de John et que les réactions du soldat échappaient souvent au sens logique de Sherlock. Il faisait des efforts pourtant ! Allant même jusqu'à créer une pièce entière consacrée à John dans son palais mental.

Sherlock passait beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce, non seulement parce qu'il découvrait tous les jours de nouvelles informations sur son colocataire, mais aussi parce qu'il s'y sentait bien. Il y régnait une atmosphère de calme, espace-temps figé entre deux cyclones. Quand Sherlock s'y rendait, il oubliait le surplus d'informations qui polluait son esprit pour ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel : John Watson. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais cela lui convenait, car John non plus n'était pas très grand. Elle était tapissée du sol au plafond de coffres contenant les précieuses informations qu'il avait pu récolter au fil des ans. Ces coffres étaient soigneusement fermés à clé. C'était rassurant, car comme ça, Sherlock savait que lui seul pouvait les ouvrir. Mais c'était également frustrant, car ces clés, Sherlock ne les possédait pas toutes. Pas encore.

Aujourd'hui, Sherlock utilisa une clé qui ne lui servait que bien trop souvent. C'était celle qui ouvrait le coffre « A ne pas faire. John trouve ça bizarre. Pas l'air d'apprécier » (Il procédait également un coffre pour les bizarreries que John semblait apprécier et il y en avait.) Mais là, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute à avoir, John n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. A croire que rentrer chez soi pour découvrir que son colocataire avait retourné complètement l'appartement, sans aucune raison apparente, n'était pas la chose la plus anodine du monde.

-Sherlock, ne me force pas à répéter la question !

-Je cherche ce qu'on a perdu, grommela le détective.

-On ?

-Ce que tu as perdu. Ou moi. Je ne sais pas.

Il attrapa vivement le tisonnier pour retourner les cendres dans la cheminée. Rien. Avait-il déjà vérifié à l'intérieur du micro-onde ? Non. Il fit vivement demi-tour pour repartir dans la cuisine, John sur ses talons.

-Mais enfin Sherlock de quoi tu parles ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a perdu ?

-Chat.

Le micro-onde était vide, exception faite d'une barquette de globes oculaires mais c'était sa place.

-Arsenic ? Où est-il passé ? s'étonna le médecin.

-Tu pourrais suivre un peu John, c'est lui qu'on a perdu.

Il s'attendait à le voir s'énerver contre lui mais il n'en fit rien d'ailleurs Sherlock eu même l'impression que son ami était un peu soulager. Etonnant, John était pourtant attaché à cet animal. Peut-être en avait-il assez de se faire réveiller à quatre heures du matin par des miaulements stridents et des grattements répétitifs, peut-être que finalement John regrettait d'avoir fait entrer cette bestiole diabolique chez eux, peut-être même que c'était John lui-même qui s'en était débarrassé à son insu. Sherlock ressenti une vague amertume à cette pensée. Mais tout ça ne collait pas. Parce que le soulagement sur le visage de John était bien trop profond pour n'être que le reflet de la perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Quand je suis rentré, j'ai cru que tu étais défoncé et que tu cherchais à détourner mon attention…

Il désigna vaguement le désordre qui les entourait.

-…avec tout ça.

Oh.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait dû se sentir vexé que John le pense capable de replonger, au lieu de ça, il ressentit de la reconnaissance envers son ami. John s'inquiétait pour lui. Il l'avait cru drogué et ses yeux n'avaient pas reflété de la lassitude ou de la déception comme il l'avait si souvent, bien trop souvent, vu sur le visage de son frère ou encore de Lestrade. L'espace de quelques secondes ce n'était que l'inquiétude qui avait marqué les traits de John.

-Tu peux me croire, depuis qu'on se connaît la seule chose plus forte que du tabac que j'ai pu consommer c'est le café que prépare Mrs Hudson.

Ils s'observèrent, les prunelles limpides de Sherlock plongées dans celles plus sombres de John et ils se sourirent, parce que les bouderies de Sherlock et l'exaspération que John avait eu plutôt dans la soirée étaient maintenant totalement oubliées. Et puis ils étaient d'accord : le café de Mrs Hudson aurait presque réveillé un mort. Seulement presque, Sherlock avait fait l'expérience.

-Donc Arsenic ? demanda John qui semblait maintenant ennuyé. Tu as regardé dans les placards, il n'arrête pas de se faufiler dans le mien.

-J'ai fouillé tous les placards, il n'est nul part.

-C'est lui que tu cherchais dans le micro-onde ?

-Il n'y est pas non plus.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose, dans le cas contraire cela aurait voulu dire que tu l'y as mis toi-même.

Sherlock douta. L'animal était parfois complètement stupide il avait décrété ça le jour où Arsenic c'était battu avec un fil dépassant du tapis et avait perdu. Sa griffe était restée coincée et le véritable combat, c'est Sherlock qui avait dû le mener car sortir Arsenic de là lui avait valu de nombreuses lacérations sur les mains (il les avait fièrement exposés à John quand celui-ci était rentré, lui indiquant, bien entendu, que tout ça était entièrement de sa faute). Sherlock savait cependant qu'il arrivait à ce maudit chat d'avoir des sursauts d'intelligences. Il avait, par exemple, apprit que sauter sur la poignée d'une porte pouvait l'ouvrir (il y avait eu un petit incident et depuis John mettait un point d'honneur à fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé lorsqu'il prenait sa douche). Le chat savait également que faire tomber les objets posés sur le manteau de la cheminée était un excellent moyen d'attirer l'attention (Sherlock ne devait qu'à ses excellents réflexes la survie du crâne).

-Il a probablement trouvé une bonne cachette histoire de nous ennuyer, il finira bien par sortir de son trou quand il aura faim.

Sherlock lui lança un regard exaspéré, il avait déjà fait ces suppositions et par conséquent s'était assuré de leurs inexactitudes.

-J'ai entièrement retourné l'appartement, tu l'as constaté par toi-même. Cette bestiole n'est nulle part, j'ai même secoué son sac de croquettes dix minutes d'affiler pour m'en assurer. Il n'est pas venu.

Sherlock s'attendait toujours à beaucoup de réactions de la part de John. Il n'aurait pas du tout été surpris si par exemple le médecin s'était mis à l'enguirlander sur son irresponsabilité parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment bien surveillé le chat, chose que Sherlock aurait sans aucun doute très mal prit (ce n'était pas lui qui avait ramené ce chat chez eux tout de même !).

Il s'était également attendu à voir John attristé, parce que si John n'était pas heureux que le chat ait disparu, c'est que, définitivement, il l'aimait bien. Les fois où le médecin n'était pas occupé à hurler et se plaindre des contraintes que leur imposait cet _animal de malheur_ (toujours présent par ses soins, Sherlock aimait le lui rappeler dès que l'occasion s'en présentait) il se comportait avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde ( bien que Sherlock ait volontiers modifié cette liste qui, selon son humble avis, était parfaitement ennuyeuse ). Pourtant, ce chat était ingrat, vraiment ingrat. Méprisant aussi, avec un air supérieur qui ne le quittait pas, il semblait observer tout être vivant qui n'était pas lui comme une sous-espèce. Et il était bruyant. Mais uniquement quand Sherlock ou John essayait de dormir, sinon il les ignorait, parfois pendant des jours.

Vraiment, Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi John semblait prendre tant de plaisir à être en compagnie de cette chose. Peut-être était-ce le ronronnement, les scientifiques disaient que cela avait un effet apaisant. C'était fort possible, car Arsenic ne dormait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'il était sur les genoux de John en produisant ce bruit assourdissant. Mais peut-être était-ce plutôt John qui l'apaisait par sa présence et non l'inverse. Sherlock refourgua le dilemme dans un coin de sa tête, il s'y pencherait plus tard, il avait un problème bien plus urgent sur les bras.

Oui, John aimait beaucoup ce chat. C'est pourquoi Sherlock ne comprit pas sa réaction.

Parce que John souriait. Il le regardait avec un air étrangement attendri et il _souriait_.

-Depuis quand es-tu gêné par la solitude ?

Sherlock le regarda, éberlué.

-Que veux-tu dires.

-Je ne suis partie que quelques heures et je te retrouve à provoquer l'apocalypse chez nous juste parce ce que tu n'arrives pas à mettre la main sur le chat. J'en déduis que soit tu es tombé dans une phase d'ennui mortel, mais dans ce cas tu serais plutôt en train de disséquer quelque chose, soit tu te sentais seul.

Sherlock se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait voulu mettre la main sur Arsenic à la seconde où John était sorti. Certainement pas parce qu'il se sentait seul. Il était Sherlock Holmes après tout et Sherlock Holmes ne se sentait pas seul.

-Tes déductions sont fausses, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il vit dans le regard de John que celui-ci ne le cru pas, mais heureusement, il n'insista pas.

-Bien, bien. Alors, où est passé Arsenic d'après toi ?

Sherlock réfléchit une minute puis annonça la seule possibilité qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré.

-Je crains qu'il ne t'ait suivi quand tu es sorti.

* * *

-On est vraiment en train de faire ça !

-Tu veux qu'on le retrouve, non ?

-Sherlock, on ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde et coller des affiches ?

-Des affiches ? Tu veux faire la une des journaux ! Je vois déjà les gros titres de demain matin : _Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui a résolu tous les mystères, incapable de retrouver son chat !_

Définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils parcouraient les rues de Londres sans but précis s'attirant des regards étonnés de la part des badauds en pleine sortie nocturne. Deux hommes, sobres à première vue, criant des « Arsenic » à tout bout de champ, ça avait de quoi surprendre.

-On ferait mieux de retourner vers Baker Street, il n'a pas dû s'éloigner autant.

Ils étaient déjà bien enfoncés dans Regent's Park, Sherlock ayant décrété qu'un chat fugueur aurait plus tendance à s'aventurer vers de grandes étendues verdoyante que vers un centre-ville bondé de touristes. John l'avait suivi sans trop rechigner mais n'était absolument pas convaincu. Si Arsenic était resté aux abords de chez eux, ils auraient pu avoir une chance de le trouver, mais l'animal n'avait pas répondu à leur appel (chose très attendue, le chat ne se manifestait jamais quand un de ses propriétaires le cherchait) et si par miracle il avait suivi la direction de Regent's Park comme l'avait suggéré Sherlock, John n'était pas plus convaincu de l'utilité d'aller l'y chercher. Retrouver un chat noir, dans la nuit en plein milieu, d'un parc où vivait probablement des centaines de ses semblables…John estimait avoir plus de chance d'un jour gagner à la loterie.

Ils longèrent l'étang, appelant de temps en temps le nom du chat qui ne se manifesta jamais. Un vent léger mais glacial faisait tanguer l'eau à côté d'eux. Dans quelques semaines, elle commencerait à geler.

-On devrait rentrer Sherlock. On l'a cherché, on l'a appelé et il n'est pas venu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus.

Le détective s'arrêta brusquement et John qui marchait quelques pas derrière lui manqua de rentrer en collision avec son dos. Sherlock ne s'arrêtait jamais, sauf s'il découvrait un indice à analyser ou si une brillante idée lui traversait soudain l'esprit. Quand John le vit sortir son téléphone de la poche de son manteau, il opta pour la deuxième option.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Appel.

-J'avais cru remarquer, qui ?

-Lestrade.

-Lestrade ?

Sherlock émit un claquement de langue agacé en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

-Mets le haut-parleur ! Lui demanda précipitamment John.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, il était clair que Sherlock n'avait pas compris l'intérêt de sa requête.

-Je veux impérativement entendre sa réaction quand il apprendra que tu l'as réveillé à…(il regarda sa montre) presque minuit uniquement parce qu'on arrive plus à mettre la main sur le chat.

Mais le coup de fil ne réveillait pas Lestrade, car celui-ci décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

-Sherlock ?

Il était manifestement inquiet, recevoir l'appel du détective consultant à une heure si tardive ne pouvait être qu'annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Besoin de vous. Regent's Park. Vite !

John put distinctement entendre du bruit dans le téléphone. Lestrade devait être dans tous ses états, imaginant tout de suite le pire et John se promit de ne pas laisser Sherlock jouer trop longtemps avec les nerfs de l'inspecteur. D'ailleurs, il lui lança un regard sévère ayant bien l'intention de faire comprendre à son colocataire que son attitude était déplorable. Sherlock étant Sherlock, il n'en fit pas grand cas.

-Sherlock, dit moi ce qui se passe ! Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ? John est avec toi ?

-Je suis là.

Le ton du médecin était suffisamment calme et ennuyé pour apaiser l'inquiétude de son ami, chose que Sherlock ne souciait apparemment pas de faire.

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Arsenic à disparu, dépêchez-vous !

L'agitation qu'ils avaient pu entendre à l'autre bout du fil cessa soudain, en faite, il n'y eu plus un bruit.

-Lestrade ? Vous êtes encore là ? s'impatienta Sherlock.

-Arsenic ?

-Oui, il a disparu. Ramenez-vous !

-Votre chat ?

-Êtes-vous encore plus stupide que vous ne le paraissez !

L'inspecteur ne leur répondit pas mais John cru l'entendre marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. Puis, après un lourd silence, il finit par dire :

-Tu penses que ma simple présence sera suffisante ou il faut que je mette une équipe d'expert sur l'affaire et que je prévienne la presse afin de diffuser une alerte enlèvement ?

John aurait ri du sarcasme si les yeux de Sherlock ne s'étaient pas mis à briller d'intérêt quand l'inspecteur avait prononcé le mot « enlèvement ».

-Non Sherlock, le chat ne s'est pas fait Kidnapper !

La lueur d'intérêt disparue aussitôt de son regard.

-Vous avez entendu John, ce n'est pas un enlèvement, mais venez quand même, nous avons…il a raccroché !

Sherlock fixait son téléphone dans sa main comme s'il l'avait mordu.

-Tu l'as bien cherché, souri John.

Loin de se décourager, le détective fit rapidement défiler les contacts pour composer un autre numéro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna John.

-Mycroft.

John le dévisagea ahurit. Sherlock n'appelait jamais son frère, encore moins pour lui demander de l'aide. Pourtant ils en auraient souvent eu besoin sur des enquêtes ou pour se sortir de situations allant de particulièrement inconfortable à extrêmement dangereuses et potentiellement mortel. Mais Sherlock avait toujours était clair : jamais il ne s'abaisserait à dépendre de Mycroft.

Cependant, il était bien sur le point de l'appeler. Pour retrouver un chat.

-C'est pour le rendre fou, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit juste pour l'emmerder ?

John ne voyait pas d'explication plus cohérente.

-Mycroft ne dort jamais, se contenta de répondre le détective l'air de dire que, même si c'était le cas, il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Il avait sans doute raison car Mycroft décrocha immédiatement et semblait parfaitement bien réveillé.

-C'est hors de question Sherlock ! tonna la voix dans le téléphone avant même que Sherlock n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne t'ais encore rien demandé ! s'offusqua le détective visiblement vexé d'être rabroué de la sorte.

-Je ne t'aiderais pas à retrouver ce chat ! Figure-toi que j'ai bien d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire dédaigneux, à croire que le terme « important» n'avait pas lieu d'être quand il s'agissait des activités de son frère.

John regarda vivement autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas la moindre caméra dans ce coin du parc. Mycroft employait-il des agents pour les espionner en continue (cette pensée s'accompagna d'une désagréable impression d'être observé qui risquait fortement de le rendre paranoïaque) ou était-il réellement omniscient?

-J'ai besoin que tu…non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me raccrocher au nez aujourd'hui !

-Oui, on se demande vraiment pourquoi, marmonna John qui scrutait toujours les alentours.

Le vent commençait à se faire plus fort et plus froid, John sentit une bourrasque glaciale lui gifler le visage. Il était vraiment fatigué maintenant. Et dire que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une chasse aux criminels avec Sherlock pour le laisser bouder dans son coin. Il s'était finalement retrouvé à courir les rues de Londres à la recherche d'un chat. Un criminel quelconque aurait été plus simple à capturer, et surtout, l'adrénaline lui aurait fait oublier le froid.

-Sherlock, laisse tomber, on ne le retrouvera pas ce soir et je commence à me les geler !

Sherlock poussa un lourd soupir résigné, apparemment personne n'était destiné à l'aider ce soir-là.

Tournant les talons, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la sortie du parc. Il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure, seuls quelques promeneurs nocturnes qui ne se souciaient pas du froid mordant. John fourra ses mains dans ses poches en se disant que malgré tout, la nuit était agréable. Il aimait parfois se promener simplement avec Sherlock, le détective ne parlait pas beaucoup, il profitait de ce qui l'entourait. Le silence n'était jamais gênant entre eux, seulement tranquille, apaisant. Ces moments de grâce duraient rarement, car Sherlock, souvent en manque d'action, finissait toujours par les mener vers du grabuge. Mais ça aussi, John appréciait.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le retrouver ? demanda soudain John alors qu'ils traversaient l'étang sur un pont grinçant.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais été déçu. Si le chat était parti, je veux dire. Tu voulais que je m'en occupe, non ?

John aurait pu réfuter que, quand bien même il aurait été déçu, c'était inutile de le chercher en pleine nuit, qu'il lui avait déjà dit et que ça pouvait bien attendre le lendemain, et surtout, depuis quand Sherlock se souciait-il de le décevoir sans attendre quelque chose en retour ? Une petite voix dans la tête de John souffla vicieusement les mots _Moriarty_ et _Reichenbach_ , il la fit taire.

John ne dit rien à Sherlock, parce que le regard sur son visage était contrit et John voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère, Sherlock ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il ait de la peine. Le médecin lui fait alors un sourire rassurant que Sherlock lui rendit aussitôt.

\- Arsenic te manque quand il n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? L'appartement était trop silencieux.

C'était de la pure rhétorique mais Sherlock répondit tout de même :

-Disons que je commence à m'y habituer.

-On le retrouvera demain, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Et puis il faut voir le bon côté des choses : au moins on passera une bonne nuit de sommeil sans qu'il nous réveille.

Il aimait cette perspective, d'ailleurs John ne désirait rien de plus que de retrouver son lit pour s'effondrer sous la couette et dormir comme un bienheureux.

Une nouvelle bourrasque vint s'engouffrer dans sa veste. John la resserra autour de lui en frissonnant.

-Attends un seconde.

Sherlock s'arrêta à ses côtés et John obéit. Le détective aurait-il enfin aperçu leur fugueur ? Apparemment pas, car Sherlock ne montrait pas le moindre intérêt à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il s'affairant à retirer son écharpe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna John.

Le détective ne répondit pas et s'approcha de lui, un peu trop près. John osa une rapide œillade autour d'eux, vérifiant que personne ne les observait et manquant ainsi l'expression crispée de son ami. John reporta son attention sur lui lorsqu'il sentit des doigts froids effleurer sa nuque, il frissonna, surprit, alors que Sherlock s'appliquait à nouer son écharpe autour son cou, l'ajustant au mieux pour protéger le médecin du vent.

Sherlock retira vivement ses mains, en reculant d'un pas afin remettre entre eux une distance convenable pour deux colocataires.

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu retombes malade. Avec un rhume tu étais lent mais encore opérationnel. Je ne pense pas pourvoir dire la même chose si tu venais à attraper une pneumonie, expliqua Sherlock face à l'interrogation muette de John.

Il reprit sa route laissant le médecin derrière lui.

-Merci, souffla John en effleurant l'écharpe du bout des doigts.

Sa voix fut recouverte par le vent, mais il n'avait plus froid.

* * *

\- Les garçons ! Enfin ! vous êtes rentrés !

La vieille dame s'était précipitée dans l'entrée dès qu'elle avait entendu la porte claquer.

-Un problème Mrs Hudson ?

Les deux hommes se figèrent dès qu'ils la virent. Ce n'était pas tant Mrs Hudson qui avait retenu leur attention de la sorte mais ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

 _Arsenic_.

Arsenic, qui ronronnait de plaisir en les narguant du regard. Ce chat était la progéniture du diable.

-Oh l'ordure, marmonna John.

-La pauvre bête était enfermée chez moi ! expliqua Mrs Hudson. Il a dû se faufiler entre mes jambes lorsque je suis allée faire les courses. Le pauvre trésor, il a dû rester seul pendant des heures !

Le chat n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal, bien au contraire. Mrs Hudson laissait toujours de l'eau et à manger dans son appartement, _juste_ _au cas où…_ Le chat s'était certainement empiffré avant de profiter de longues heures de sommeil.

-Vous avez dû vous inquiéter en ne le voyant pas chez vous ! Mais qu'elle sotte je suis, j'aurais dû vous téléphoner dès que je suis rentrée ! se blâma leur logeuse.

Ils auraient, certes, gagné du temps. Mais aucun des deux ne songea à lui faire remarquer; Sherlock parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'inconvenant à se retrouver dans Londres en pleine nuit, bien au contraire, et John car l'écharpe passée autour de son coup continuait à lui tenir chaud.

De toute façon s'il y avait eu quelqu'un à blâmer dans cette histoire, cela ne pouvait être que ce maudit animal.

John et Sherlock dévisagèrent le chat qui ronronnait bruyamment dans les bras de Mrs Hudson. Il les dévisagea en retour.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Arsenic était très fier de lui.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Petite remarque sans importance: je parle par expérience pour le chat planqué dans un coin qui fait croire à tout le monde qu'il a disparu, pour le réveille en plein milieu de la nuit aussi d'ailleurs... mais si vous avez des chats vous devez connaître ça, sachez que je compatis.**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive vendredi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore avoir votre avis ;)**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Désolée, j'ai eu un petit contre temps, mais le chapitre est là!**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Il y aurait des dommages collatéraux, il y en avait toujours. Mais l'Homme disait que ce n'était pas grave. Ils seraient beaucoup à souffrir, l'Homme le voulait, en échange de son aide, il fallait que des gens brûlent. Il en avait fait la promesse. C'était un compromis qu'il fallait accepter. Pour sauver Lucy. Pour sauver son âme._

* * *

Il y a des jours, où dès le réveil, la seule chose que réclame notre esprit est de protester. C'est exactement ce qui arriva au réfrigérateur de l'appartement 221b Baker Street en ce morne matin de novembre.

Il en avait marre. C'était bien assez difficile d'être traité comme un meuble, surtout lorsqu'on était un meuble. Là, s'en était trop. C'était pesant, de supporter les organes humains encombrant les tiroirs congelant, les paires de menottes dans le bac à salade, les quelques aliments comestibles se périment à une vitesse folle, mais il fallait, en plus de ça, depuis plusieurs semaines, y ajouter les boîtes de pâtée pour chats entamées.

Oui, en ce matin de novembre, le réfrigérateur de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson était à bout. Ne pouvant pas parler au vu de sa condition d'appareil électroménager, il fit alors la seule chose dont il était capable pour montrer son mécontentement: il tomba en panne.

* * *

-Bordel ! Sherlock vient voir.

-Occupé !

-Lâche ce foutu fémur !

Grognant et pestant à la mort, Sherlock consentit à abandonner l'os humain devant le chat endormi qui ne voulait pas s'y intéresser et rejoignit son colocataire dans la cuisine.

-Le frigo est en panne.

-Hum.

C'est tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à l'information.

-Le congélateur aussi, par conséquent.

Sherlock bailla.

-La bouffe va virer.

Le regard qu'il lui lança n'avait qu'une signification : ennuyeux.

\- Les poumons décongèlent.

L'idée que ses précieux morceaux de corps puissent être endommagés fut suffisante pour que Sherlock se précipite à leur rescousse. Il tira vivement une glacière de sous l'évier et entreprit d'y placer soigneusement toutes denrées non-comestibles qui lui passaient sous la main.

-On devrait peut-être essayer de sauver la nourriture en premier, tu ne crois pas ? s'agaça John.

Il crut entendre Sherlock grommeler « pas important _»_. Rien ne servait de s'attarder sur le sujet, c'était perdu d'avance.

-Je vais appeler Mrs Hudson, on aura besoin d'aide pour débarrasser tout ça.

* * *

Décidément, Mrs Hudson était leur bienfaitrice. Avec une efficacité, époustouflante elle avait rassemblé les aliments qui devaient immédiatement être cuisinés, leur promettant un fabuleux repas pour le soir même. Elle en avait également profité pour se débarrasser de tous ceux qui étaient périmés et pour bien continuer sur sa lancée, elle avait nettoyé la cuisine, astiquant jusqu'à dans les moindres recoins prenant néanmoins bien soin d'éviter les expériences de Sherlock.

-Mrs Hudson, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous êtes exceptionnelle !

Elle fit un sourire chaleureux à John en lui tapotant le bras avec son gant en caoutchouc mauve.

-C'est tout naturel mon garçon. Je comprends que deux jeunes gens comme vous, dans la fleur de l'âge, ont bien mieux à faire que du ménage. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je m'en charge, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante !

Sauf que la vieille dame aimait bien trop les materner. John savait qu'elle reviendrait désinfecter la cuisine dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

-Vous allez devoir acheter un nouveau réfrigérateur, fit-elle remarquer au médecin.

John jeta un regard au détective allongé sur le canapé. Les yeux fermés, Sherlock s'était sûrement terré dans son palais mental pour éviter cette désagréable conversation.

-Elle a raison Sherlock, on ferait mieux d'y aller aujourd'hui.

Il fut surpris de voir le détective prendre la peine de lui répondre.

-Vas-y sans moi.

Même si la réponse n'était, sans conteste, pas celle qu'il aurait préférée.

-Pas cette fois Sherlock ! Tu utilises autant que moi ce qui est dans cet appartement, alors bouge tes fesses et ramènes toi !

Sherlock ne bougea pas, comme il s'y attendait.

-Parfait, je t'ai laissé une chance, ne viens pas te plaindre après, tu l'auras cherché.

Sherlock garda les yeux obstinément fermés. C'était du bluff, il n'y avait rien que John pouvait faire contre lui.

-Mrs Hudson, venez voir, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire !

Le détective entendit les pas de leur logeuse s'approcher, il pressa un peu plus fort ses paupières l'une contre l'autre.

-Oh ! Ils sont _adorables_ , John ! Vous me la transférerez n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien entendu Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il ouvrit prudemment un œil juste pour voir Mrs Hudson s'éloigner en gloussant. C'était un très mauvais signe.

-John ! Que lui as-tu montré ?

Il s'était relevé d'un bon pour atterrir juste en face de son colocataire, jouant de leur différence de taille pour paraitre intimidant. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour intimider un soldat.

-Moi ? Mais rien, sourit-il en abordant l'air du parfait coupable et en glissant avec une lenteur délibérée son portable dans la poche avant de son jean.

-John, grogna le détective d'une voix vainement menaçante.

-Oui Sherlock ?

-Tu te comportes comme un enfant.

John éclata de rire. Un rire bref et sec, car Sherlock était bien la dernière personne en droit de dire à qui que ce soit qu'il agissait comme un enfant.

-Au moins tu vois ce que je subis au quotidien.

Le détective fit mine de ne pas entendre.

-Donne-moi ton téléphone.

-Tu en as un.

-Je veux voir ce que tu as montré à Mrs Hudson.

-Tu n'as cas lui demander.

\- Donne-le-moi !

-Vient le chercher.

John avait dit ça par pure provocation, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Sherlock s'exécute. Alors quand il se retrouva avec la main du détective pressée contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il sentit le sol tanguer. C'est au prix de gros efforts qu'il parvint à garder un visage impassible alors que Sherlock avait déjà retiré sa main et déverrouillait le téléphone de John comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien d'anormal.

-Je croyais que tu avais supprimé cette photo ! s'offusqua Sherlock en secouant vivement le portable où s'affichait une image de lui paisiblement endormie avec Arsenic.

Oui, la photo. En à peine cinq secondes, le cerveau de John avait oublié pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là.

-Bien sûr que non, et c'est inutile que tu le fasses, tu te doutes bien que j'en ai fait des copies.

John m'était un soin tout particulier à ce que Sherlock ne se focalise pas sur son visage, ni sur le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Il pouvait sentir que ses joues étaient anormalement chaudes, Sherlock ne devait pas s'en rendre compte.

-A qui d'autre l'as-tu montré ?

\- Personne, répondit honnêtement John. Mais il se peut que je l'envoie malencontreusement à quelqu'un, disons Lestrade, si tu me laisses aller acheter seul un nouveau frigo.

Sherlock pesa le pour et le contre. Si Lestrade venait à avoir cette photo entre les mains, c'était la fin, tout Scotland Yard serait au courant et la crédibilité de Sherlock réduite à néant.

Résigné et en colère il balança le portable de John sur le canapé et quitta la pièce en scandant un « _On y va, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! »_ à l'adresse de John. Le médecin le suivit silencieusement sans même prendre le temps de savourer sa victoire. Il prit bien garde à rester hors du champ de vision de Sherlock. Quand il enfila son manteau, il remercia le ciel que celui-ci soit assez long pour cacher la protubérance qui commençait à doucement déformer son pantalon. Celle-ci ne se fit que plus pesante quand il vit Sherlock lui tendre son écharpe.

* * *

-J'aurais très bien pu demander à Mycroft de nous en faire livrer un nouveau, tenta Sherlock alors qu'ils traversaient une allée pleine d'appareils électroménagers dont, pour la plupart, il ne comprenait pas l'utilité.

-Certainement pas Sherlock, on ne va pas demander à ton frère de nous dépanner pour un petit problème de ce genre et il est hors de question qu'il dépense le moindre centime pour quelque chose dont je me servirais !

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation en sortant de l'appartement, puis pendant le trajet, puis en entrant dans le magasin. Mais John était intransigeant. Il n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un surtout si cette personne était Mycroft Holmes. De toutes les personnes à qui John pouvait demander des services, le gouvernement britannique arrivait bon dernier sur sa liste.

-Je payerai ! insista Sherlock. S'il pouvait au moins nous envoyer des hommes pour le livrer et l'installer. Le problème aurait pu être réglé en moins d'une heure et ça nous aurait évité tout…ça.

D'un geste dédaigneux, il désigna les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, souvent des couples fatigué de devoir tenir leurs enfants tranquilles parmi toutes ces fournitures de _grandes personnes_. John était sûr qu'aucun de ces enfants braillards ne détestait plus être ici que Sherlock.

-Ces types bossent pour ton frère, donc par conséquent pour _les services secrets du pays_ , tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont des choses bien plus importantes à faire ?

-Je t'en prie John, tu crois vraiment que Mycroft fait ses courses lui-même ? demanda Sherlock plein de sarcasme.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait John était d'accord pour dire que l'idée était absurde. Il n'en changea pas d'avis pour autant.

-On est là maintenant, alors on reste. Et puis…

Il tira un morceau de papier de sa poche qu'il secoua sous le nez de Sherlock.

-…il y a aussi ça.

 _Ça_ , c'était une liste. Une liste que Mrs Hudson avait fourrée de force entre les mains de John, en disant que, si déjà ils allaient acheter un réfrigérateur, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien prendre _deux ou trois bricoles_ pour elle. John avait cru mal lire en constatant que ces bricoles contenaient un tapis persan.

-Je t'avais bien dit de perdre cette liste dans la rue, se rembrunit Sherlock.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour bouder avant qu'une voix ne les interpelle.

-Messieurs, puis-je vous aider ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver un très jeune vendeur en face d'eux, blond, pâle et souriant qui arborait avec fierté un badge où était écrit en grosse lettre le mot « _apprenti »_ que le détective remarqua immédiatement, John vit ses yeux briller et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Vingt minutes plus tard John et Sherlock repartait à la conquête du magasin avec entre les mains la facture pour un frigo tout neuf. Le jeune vendeur quant à lui, s'éloignait vers la sortie, prenant sa pause plus tôt que prévu pour aller essuyer les larmes sur son visage.

Le type avait été charmant. Souriant et professionnel, il avait encaissé sans frémir les informations que lui donnait Sherlock sur la grande quantité de contenu humain que l'appareil devait stocker. Lorsqu'il apprenait son métier, ses collègues lui avaient conseillé de toujours avoir l'air très à l'aise face aux clients extravagants la plupart aimaient juste tester la résistance des nerfs de leur vendeur, mais il pouvait arriver que certains soit réellement fou, dans ce cas-là mieux valait ne pas les vexer.

Puis le détective s'était demandé à voix haute pourquoi on ne lui envoyait pas un _véritable professionnel_ plutôt que ce gosse incapable de citer dans l'ordre les différentes étapes de décomposition d'une langue humaine lorsque celle-ci est placée dans un environnement où la température est supérieure à six degrés. Le jeune homme était resté calme et avait pris grand soin de ne plus s'adresser qu'à John.

Les choses avaient dérapé quand Sherlock avait clamé qu'il était déjà intolérable d'employer un incompétent à peine formé, mais qu'il fallait en plus que celui-ci soit en pleine déprime poste rupture ! Il ajouta ensuite que s'il était aussi incapable dans sa vie privée que professionnel il était tout à fait compréhensible que sa petite amie ait fuie avec sa sœur.

John avait rarement ressentit autant d'admiration que pour ce pauvre garçon. Parce que malgré tout le mépris et l'impolitesse que Sherlock avait craché sur lui, il avait quand même pris la peine de leur fournir le meilleur modèle de réfrigérateur et s'était appliquer à leur préparer soigneusement tous les papiers à donner en caisse sans insulter le détective une seule fois. Après ça, il s'était enfuit en courant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Tu mérites des baffes ! scanda John en traversant les allées d'un pas vif.

S'il avait eu les jambes plus longues, il aurait bien volontiers essayé de semer Sherlock.

-C'est pour me le faire payer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as pris ce pauvre garçon en grippe juste parce que je t'ai trimbalé ici ?

Sherlock soupira en suivant son rythme de marche.

-Si j'avais vraiment voulu te faire payer quoi que soit, crois moi, je m'en serais directement pris à toi.

John se demanda vaguement ce que Sherlock aurait bien pu inventer pour se venger de lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ? Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une réalité évidemment à cet homme !

John s'arrêta net. Comment Sherlock osait-il poser une telle question, n'était-ce pas assez évident ? Il lui lança un regard brulant, mais le visage l'homme en face de lui n'exprimait rien d'autre que lassitude et ennui.

-Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte de ce que tu dis au moins Sherlock, tu te comportes comme…comme…

-Un connard ? proposa le détective.

-Un monstre, dit John au même moment.

Sherlock se figea. Ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de regarder John l'air un peu surprit un peu triste aussi.

Et John regretta. Il n'y avait pas eu d'insulte dans son propos mais le terme était mal approprié il savait que Sherlock ne l'avait que trop souvent entendu dans la bouche de personnes qui le méprisaient et pire que tout voulaient le blesser.

-Bien entendu, _connard_ est parfaitement adapté.

Piètre tentative de se rattraper. Sherlock le regarda en plissant les yeux, signalant clairement que la tentative était un échec.

-Oh mais ne t'en fait pas John, j'accepte ton terme. Il a déjà suffisamment été employé face à moi pourquoi serais-je surpris. _Monstre_ , _taré_ , c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

Vexé. Il était clairement vexé.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que John n'avait rien à se reprocher et qu'il le savait. Sherlock se comportait comme la pire des ordures une grande majorité du temps et avec une grande majorité des gens. Il avait bel et bien agit comme un monstre avec ce pauvre employé tout à l'heure cependant, John n'avait jamais insinué qu'il en _était_ un. Mais Sherlock était égoïste, égocentrique et possédait l'énervante capacité de retourner n'importe quelle parole contre la personne qui l'avait prononcé.

Si maintenant John culpabilisait, c'était tout simplement parce que Sherlock le souhaitait et savait comment s'y prendre.

John aurait pu s'énerver pour ça, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, il connaissait trop bien Sherlock. Alors, il changea de tactique.

-Là, Sherlock, tu me fais de la peine, dit-il d'un ton badin en regardant le vide.

Pas de réponse, mais il le savait, Sherlock était étonné et curieux d'entendre la suite.

-J'avais cru comprendre que je n'étais pas tout le monde, j'ai dû me tromper.

Le médecin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme c'était surjoué, mais dès qu'il croisa le regard de Sherlock il sut que s'était efficace.

Ils restèrent longtemps à s'observer ainsi, dans le blanc des yeux, à mi-chemin entre les fours et les lave-vaisselles. Quelle drôle d'image devaient-ils renvoyer ces deux hommes muets qui ne se lâchaient pas du regard, bloquant le passage et forçant les clients du magasin à les contourner pour poursuivre leur chemin. La plupart de ces gens devaient croire à un couple en pleine dispute sur la marque de leur prochaine machine. Si les gens avaient été télépathes, ils auraient été bien surpris.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une vieille dame passa auprès d'eux en pestant un peu fort que « ces jeunes gens de nos jours, ils non plus la moindre pudeur à exhiber leurs problèmes de couple ! De mon temps… » qu'ils reprirent conscience du monde autour d'eux.

-On va rester sur _connard_ alors, suggéra Sherlock.

-Ouais, connard, sourit John en retour.

Jamais ce mot n'avait été prononcé avec autant de tendresse.

* * *

Heureusement pour la faible tolérance de Sherlock envers les lieux publics, la liste de Mrs Hudson était courte et contenait des articles facilement transportables (si on oubliait le tapis persan).

-Sa bouilloire me semblait encore en bon état, s'étonna John en voyant le dernier article sur la liste.

Sherlock haussa les épaules parfaitement désintéressé.

-Je lui ai emprunté il y a quelque jour pour une expérience. Il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille plus s'en servir depuis.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu emprunté ? demanda le médecin, quoiqu'il ne fût pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Pour faire bouillir.

Sherlock sembla d'accord sur ce point : il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Faire bouillir quoi ? demanda tout de même John.

Le détective se renfrogna marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-De l'eau et un peu de soufre. Rien de bien méchant. Peut-être du sang aussi. Un peu. Mais je ne vois pas le problème, elle aurait très bien pu la rincer après. L'eau de son thé n'en aurait pas été moins chaude.

John poussa un soupir las. Oui décidément, _connard,_ c'était parfais comme terme.

* * *

-Vraiment John, tu es ridicule !

-Il en a besoin !

-Bien sûr que non !

Sherlock maudit ce magasin de malheur, ainsi que les gérants qui avaient eu l'idée absurde de mettre en vente des accessoires pour animaux sous la même enseigne que des meubles où de l'appareillage ménagé. Les paniers et autres gamelles en tous genres n'était pas des meubles, mais la vaisselle non plus et pourtant ils en vendaient bien. Mais les chats ne faisaient pas de courses. Donc, s'était absurde tout bonnement absurde.

Sauf que John ne trouvait pas ça absurde, loin de là. Au grand dam de Sherlock, il s'était mis en tête que l'appartement n'était pas suffisamment bien équipé pour un chat Arsenic ne s'en était pourtant jamais plaint ! Si Sherlock avait capitulé pour l'acquissions d'un arbre à chat (il tenait à son fauteuil) le panier que John tentait vainement de lui faire acheter n'était pas envisageable pour lui.

-A quoi ça lui servirait, il dort déjà n'importe où. Sur mon lit, sur le tien, sur nos fauteuils. Pas plus tard qu'hier, je l'ai trouvé endormi dans l'évier de la cuisine !

-Parce qu'il n'a pas de panier, insista le médecin.

Il était de notoriété publique que Sherlock Holmes était un des hommes les plus butés que la terre ait porté. Mais si John Watson le supportait si bien, c'est qu'il l'était également. Sherlock aurait pu protester par pur esprit de contradiction, mais cette fois, il avait une bonne raison de refuser.

C'était rose. Ou vert, vert pomme. Sherlock ne voulait pas de ça chez lui.

Il n'avait rien contre le rose et aurait d'ailleurs volontiers gardé la valise de la femme en rose si Lestrade ne l'en avait pas empêché mais cette chose, jamais ! John avait beau dire, le joyeux bordel qui régnait à Baker Street était peut-être très hétéroclite et encombrant, il n'était pas aussi disgracieux que cette chose. Sherlock aimait son désordre, il chérissait tous ces objets cassés, inutilisables, étranges, parfois illégaux qu'il avait entassés chez eux au fur et à mesure des années et des enquêtes. Simple souvenir ou engin cachant un secret encore non élucidé, toutes ces choses étaient rarement élégantes et ne servaient jamais à rien, mais elles étaient l'âme du 221b Baker Street elles y avaient leur place. Contrairement à ce machin criard que John tenait entre ses mains. Sherlock dut lui promettre de se procurer un panier moins voyant pour que John lâche enfin l'affaire.

* * *

Les bras chargés de sacs et d'un arbre à chat en kit, ils rentrèrent à Baker Street. Le frigo et le tapis persan de Mrs Hudson devaient leur être livrés dans l'après-midi et John soupçonnait fortement Sherlock d'avoir discrètement contacté son frère pour que le délai soit si rapide.

Néanmoins, John était satisfait. Il avait réussi à trainer Sherlock dans un grand magasin sans prononcer le mot _meurtre,_ ce qui tenait de l'exploit, et il avait également réussi à se procurer un arbre à chat s'il était assez habile peut-être même pouvait-il convaincre Sherlock de le mettre en place.

Oui, John était content, la sortie l'avait énormément distrait à tel point qu'il avait fini par oublier le petit incident et la gênante réaction que son corps avait eu à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne s'en souvenait toujours pas en enlevant son manteau. Tout lui revint en mémoire lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu bleu autour de son cou.

-Je vais prendre une douche, indiqua-t-il brusquement à Sherlock.

Sherlock l'ignora complètement. John en fut ravi.

* * *

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et John s'y adossa les yeux fermés.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son corps avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Pourquoi face à Sherlock ? Il essaya de convaincre son esprit que ce n'était rien un simple réflexe que son corps avait eu. La main de Sherlock s'était aventurée là où elle n'aurait pas dû (et, dieu merci, le détective ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'à quel point la situation pouvait être gênante !) et John n'était qu'un homme. Tout était normal.

Du moins, tout aurait été normal si la réaction du médecin n'avait été qu'une simple conséquence due au contact mais cette brûlure qui lui avait envahie le corps quand Sherlock lui avait tendu son écharpe, elle, devait trouver sa source ailleurs.

John ne savait plus quoi penser ne savait plus comment réagir. Il avait toujours pu se vanter de bien maîtriser son corps et ses réactions involontaires, parce que jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours su à quoi il les devait. Sauf qu'avec Sherlock, c'était diffèrent.

John avait compris dès leur rencontre que la relation qu'il allait entretenir avec cet homme serait inhabituel il n'y voyait aucun mal. Le médecin savait que d'un regard extérieur le duo qu'il formait avec le détective pouvait surprendre. Les gens qui parfois les observaient se disaient qu'ils étaient bien trop proches pour n'être que des amis, mais également pas assez pour être un couple. Alors tous ces gens qui ne savaient pas exactement quoi penser se mettaient à jaser pour combler les lacunes de leur savoir.

John se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'eux. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que deux colocataires, deux amis, partageant une immense complicité, se comprenant d'un regard, se disputant joyeusement pour tout et rien. C'était comme ça, ils ne se posaient pas de question, ça leur convenaient à tous les deux.

Sauf qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, le corps de John avait trahi cette harmonie parfaite. Il eut peur. Peur de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé peur parce que cela faisait renaître une érection qui n'aurait pas due se manifester.

John s'acharna sur le robinet de la douche et fit couler l'eau. Froide. Très froide. Il retira ses vêtements en vitesse et se précipita sous l'eau glaciale, retenant avec peine un gémissement face à ce contact trop froid et trop brutal. Sherlock allait poser des questions à n'entendre de la salle de bain qu'un profond silence pendant si longtemps il ne devait surtout pas savoir. Jamais. John réalisa avec un frisson d'effrois qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte. Il se fustigea mentalement en priant pour qu'Arsenic ne réitère pas son exploit d'ouvrir une porte fermée.

Il resta longtemps sous la douche, mais il en avait besoin ; il devait remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, trouver l'origine de son problème.

Quand les choses avaient-elles évoluées de la sorte entre eux ? John repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé au parc, lorsqu'il recherchait Arsenic. Quand Sherlock avait passé l'écharpe autour de son cou, quand ses doigts fins avaient effleuré sa peau, il avait ressenti un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et une étrange chaleur lui envahir le corps. Le geste de Sherlock l'avait étonné c'était gentil et attentionné cela ne le ressemblait pas. Mais si John avait été surpris, il avait également apprécié.

Puis il y avait eu cette main, ce matin. Cette main bien trop au sud.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait une érection à cause d'un homme chose parfaitement normal étant donné _qu'il n'était pas gay_ ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti de l'attirance, du désir, ou même de la curiosité pour un homme au cours de sa vie. Il avait embrassé un garçon une fois c'était à la fac, à cause d'un pari avec Harry. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était bien trop fier et trop attaché à son image pour un jour oser embrasser un garçon, puis elle avait mis en jeu une grosse somme d'argent. John n'avait pas hésité, il avait embrassé le type, empoché le pactole et n'avait rien ressentie d'autre que l'immense satisfaction d'avoir cloué le bec à sa sœur. De toute façon, le type (un petit gars aux cheveux filasse, aux yeux brun et à l'air pas très futé) n'aurait jamais été son genre.

Une pensée étrange traversa l'esprit de John. Que se passerait-il si, maintenant, il embrassait Sherlock ?

-Bon sang, grommela-t-il.

Son corps continuait à répondre pour lui il baissa un peu plus la température de l'eau, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Une telle situation ne pouvait pas arriver, jamais, il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça.

 _Et si jamais,_ susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

 _Si jamais._ Si jamais cela venait à arriver, Mrs Hudson serait très satisfaite, John serait atrocement gêné et Sherlock quand à lui serait horrifié, à coup sûr. Le détective n'aimait pas être trop approché, encore moins touché la seule pensée d'être embrassé devait sûrement le rendre malade.

Il arrivait pourtant à Sherlock de supporter le contact, mais c'était celui de John. Uniquement de John. Et c'était toujours Sherlock qui les instaurait il les contrôlait et savait que John ne s'approcherait jamais trop près de lui sans être sûre que cela n'allait pas le déranger. Garantie d'un accord tacite et une confiance sans faille entre eux.

Oui, si jamais un jour il devait embrasser Sherlock, celui-ci lui serait terrifié et lui en voudrait. Probablement même qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler et l'approcher. Cette idée fit mal à John il ne voulait pas l'envisager. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sherlock, cela avait failli arriver une fois et c'était bien suffisant. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire parce que de toute façon cela n'arriverait pas. Jamais il n'embrasserait Sherlock Holmes il n'avait aucune raison de faire une chose pareille.

 _Et si c'était Sherlock qui t'embrassait_ , continua l'infatigable petite voix.

John se frotta vigoureusement les yeux essayant de supprimer l'image qui s'animait sous ses paupières.

Pourquoi Sherlock l'embrasserait-il ? Sherlock Holmes n'embrassait pas. Il devait sûrement considérer ça comme une absurdité de l'espèce humaine et le détective ne faisait jamais rien d'absurde. Sauf si une enquête nécessitait qu'il ait besoin de _comprendre_ l'absurdité en question.

Si Sherlock devait un jour l'embrasser, cela serait pour une enquête. Ça aussi, c'était douloureux à imaginer, et un peu vexant également.

Il se trouva soudain ridicule, sa réaction était insensée. Quand bien même Sherlock venait un jour à faire une telle chose, il le repousserait. Parce que cela ne se faisait pas entre colocataires, de toute façon ça n'arriverait jamais et c'était bien comme ça. Car Si Sherlock et John devaient un jour se retrouver dans une telle situation, le médecin ne pas doutait un seconde que son corps (le traître !) risquerait de se manifester à nouveau. Et cette fois Sherlock ne l'ignorera pas.

* * *

Le détective poussa un soupir de frustration en fixant un plateau recouvert de fausse fourrure sur le pied de l'arbre à chat. Il avait d'abord suivi la notice mais elle était stupide. Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était obstiné à écouter les instructions du bout de papier c'était idiot et ceux qui l'avaient conçu devaient l'être également.

A côté de lui, Arsenic fixait ses gestes avec un intérêt grandissant, sa queue balayait la poussière sur le sol dans un ample mouvement. C'était sans doute la petite souris colorée et couverte de plumes se balançant au bout d'une cordelette qui l'émoustillait de la sorte. Autre preuve, s'il en fallait, de la stupidité des concepteurs. Sherlock était un scientifique, probablement le plus brillant que la terre est portée, il pouvait l'affirmer : les souris n'avaient pas de plumes et il avait fait suffisamment d'expériences, étant enfant, pour en être sûr !

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi était-il en train de monter cet arbre à chat qu'il n'avait pas désiré?

Pour John, bien sûr. Encore et toujours, pour John.

-Aide-moi, au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! s'énerva le détective en envoyant un morceau de cordage en direction du chat.

Il préférait mille fois s'en prendre à Arsenic plutôt que de penser à ce que John lui faisait faire. Sauf que John ne lui avait rien demandé. Mais il serait content si John voyait que Sherlock faisait des efforts, cela le ferait sourire et le détective aurait pu lui accorder beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il souriait.

-Et s'il s'en aperçoit, il va encore me faire chanter, ce manipulateur, expliqua Sherlock à Arsenic, tout en vissant avec peine une sorte de cachette suspendue.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de ce truc ?

Arsenic bailla puis se laissa tomber sur le tapis, suivant toujours la souris à plumes du regard.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Sherlock fit tomber les planches recouvertes de fausse fourrure sur le sol, elles s'écrasèrent avec un grand fracas qui fit fuir Arsenic sous le canapé. Le silence qui tomba ensuite sur Baker Street fut assourdissant.

Ce silence sembla étrange à Sherlock et c'est seulement lorsqu'Arsenic, rapidement remit de sa frayeur, vint se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant, qu'il comprit pourquoi. Le silence était étrange car il n'avait pas lieu d'être. John avait dit qu'il allait prendre une douche, alors pourquoi l'eau ne coulait-elle pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à ton avis ? demanda-t-il au chat. J'ai bien une petite idée, mais je ne préfère pas y penser.

Sherlock était plus qu'observateur, peu de chose lui échappait et même Anderson et Donovan ne pouvaient le nier. Alors il était ridicule de croire que la bosse qui avait déformé le pantalon de John le matin même soit passé inaperçu. Il l'avait vu et en avait été plus que déconcerté. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, fait comme si de rien n'était, parce que cela aurait été gênant pour John comme pour lui et que Sherlock n'aimait pas les situations gênante, quand il en faisait les frais.

Mais Sherlock avait beau être observateur, rien n'indiquait ca qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez John.

 _Miaou !_

Arsenic le scrutait de ses grands yeux jaunes et Sherlock eut la désagréable impression que l'animal dénigrait son intelligence. Etait-ce cela l'effet qu'il produisait chez les gens.

-Parce que toi, tu sais pourquoi ça s'est produit peut-être ?

Le chat se lécha une patte ignorant sa question.

Dans la salle de bain, Sherlock entendit enfin l'eau couler.

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ?

Il continuait son dialogue de sourds. Arsenic ne répondrait pas mais, ça l'aidait à réfléchir et son interlocuteur semblait plus vivant que le crâne, c'était ça de pris.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock touchait le médecin, en revanche sa main ne s'était jamais aventurer à cet endroit, Sherlock n'était pas un expert en réaction humaine, mais il comprenait bien les réactions chimiques du corps. Il se demanda un instant si son propre corps aurait réagi de la même manière si leur place avait été inversée. Sans doute pas, il savait contrôler son corps.

 _Miaou !_

Strident, insupportable. Sherlock dévisagea l'animal.

-Tu penses que j'ai tort ?

Arsenic mordilla la planche que Sherlock avait encore entre les mains. Non, Sherlock savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, qu'il était parfaitement capable de se contrôler. Mais John l'était également. Sauf que ses derniers temps, John était parfois étrange.

A bien y penser, le médecin se comportait bizarrement depuis le début de son congé. Il était hésitant, Sherlock avait eu à plusieurs reprise l'impression que John essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet c'était un point à éclaircir. John devenait également distant. Le détective se rappela ce qui c'était passer lorsque il avait donné son écharpe à John la façon dont le médecin avait immédiatement regardé les alentours, cherchant avec inquiétudes les regards des curieux. Cela avait laissé un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Qu'est-ce que John cherchait à fuir exactement ?

-On va devoir enquêter la dessus, fit remarquer Sherlock à Arsenic.

Le chat bailla une nouvelle fois puis s'étira. Il n'obtiendrait définitivement aucune aide de sa part. Sherlock finit par enfouir la question au fond de son palais mental se promettant d'y revenir plus tard.

Il fixa une dernière planche sur l'arbre à chat, testa sa solidité et recula de quelques pas pour admirer son travail. Cette chose était encombrante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il à Arsenic.

-Plutôt pas mal.

Sherlock sursauta et dut se retenir de justesse pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil au chat. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'eau ne coulait plus, John été adossé à la porte de la salle de bain, une robe de chambre drapée autour de lui. Comme Sherlock l'avait espéré, il souriait.

-Depuis quand es-tu sortis ?

-Pas assez pour comprendre de quoi vous parliez avant, mais suffisamment pour m'inquiéter du fait que tu sembles attendre qu'il te réponde.

Le détective haussa les épaules comme si son comportement n'avait rien de surprenant.

-Il est le principal intéressé, non ? Tout va bien ? Tu as passé un moment-là dedans, dit-il en désignant la salle de bain.

John s'approcha ignorant sa question, il était gêné, une personne extérieure ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte, mais Sherlock le connaissait trop bien.

Arsenic vint se frotter aux jambes du médecin et John se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sherlock détourna la tête en voyant que la robe de chambre se desserrait légèrement. Le chat se mit à ronronner encore plus fortement et le sourire de John s'élargit encore plus Sherlock en prit note.

-C'est vrai que tu es le principal concerné. Alors Arsenic, tu as enfin un endroit rien que pour toi !

Le chat devait apprécier, car il se mit à quémander des caresses. Sherlock approcha distraitement sa main pour lui grattouiller la joue.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais ? dit John en indiquant l'arbre à chat. J'aurais pu le monter moi-même.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Merci.

Sherlock lui sourit en retour. Il aimait ces moments où Baker Street semblait coupé du reste du monde. Juste eux et un chat bien trop heureux de l'affection que ses propriétaires lui portaient.

-Oh, vous êtes si mignons ! Une vraie petite famille !

Le seul inconvénient des moments hors du temps, c'est qu'ils sont généralement bien courts. Ce fut leur logeuse qui le brisa en arrivant les bras chargés de plats.

Arsenic bondit des bras de John (l'arrivée de Mrs Hudson annonçait toujours que sa gamelle serait rempli avec autre chose qu'un fond de paquet de croquettes et s'était bien plus intéressant que de se faire dorloter), une bonne chose, car sur le coup de la surprise, le médecin l'aurait lâché. John se retrouva les bras ballant alors que Sherlock ramenait avec raideur celui qu'il avait posé sur le chat le long de son corps avant qu'il ne s'échoue sur John.

-Mrs Hudson, salua-t-il. Votre tapis devrait être livré dans la soirée.

-Il n'y a pas d'urgence, sourit la vielle dame.

Sherlock grogna et se détourna. Pourquoi leur avait-elle fait subir le supplice de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ce terrible lieu public si ce n'était pas urgent !

-Vous n'auriez pas dû monter tout ça seule Mrs Hudson, ça m'a l'air bien lourd, s'inquiéta John en la suivant dans la cuisine.

-Oh ne vous en faite pas mon garçon !

Elle déposa son chargement sur la table dans un grand fracas. Sherlock leur jeta une œillade distraite. Mrs Hudson ne manquait pas de force dans les bras, loin de là, et John le savait très bien. Cette intervention n'avait qu'un seul but : faire oublier à leur logeuse la scène qu'elle venait de voir et ainsi limiter les risques d'entendre parler de la vraie petite famille qu'ils pourraient former avec ce chat jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sherlock approuva mentalement la démarche de John au moment où son téléphone vibra dans sa poche bonne excuse pour éviter la cuisine qui devenait un terrain dangereux quand elle était investie par Mrs Hudson. Il fixa un instant le message de Lestrade et ses yeux se mirent soudaient à pétiller.

-John !

Il fonça dans la cuisine, tant pis pour le danger, il ne pouvait pas retenir l'excitation de cette nouvelle perspective, même s'il fallait à cause de ça, avaler une demi-douzaine de scones que Mrs Hudson lui enfoncerait de force dans la gorge s'il avait l'audace de refuser.

John l'observait, attendant de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer une effusion de joie si soudaine.

-Jeudi. Scotland Yard. Lestrade vient de m'envoyer un message, la mère de la victime veut nous parler !

Il vit les coins de la bouche de John s'étirer. L'enquête allait les distraire et de toute évidence, il ne demandait que ça.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Pour la petite histoire, le coup du réfrigérateur au début, ça m'est venu alors que mon propre frigo (et congélateur, merci les appareils deux en un!) avait décidé de me lâcher, un soir de semaine, à presque minuit. C'était comique. Pour le coup, j'ai beaucoup moins rit qu'en imaginant ce début de chapitre.**

 **Une petite review? Ça me ferra plaisir, et à mon frigo aussi, il va mieux, mais bon, on ne sait jamais!**

 **Sur ce racontage de vie, je vous dis à la prochaine!**

 **Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _L'Homme avait eu raison, contre toutes attentes, avec des phrases bien tournées, elle n'avait pas été difficile à amadouer. Le plus difficile avait été de l'attirer dans la chambre et de refermer la porte sans qu'elle ne se dérobe. Car bien sûr, elle avait des doutes. Elle savait depuis longtemps, qu'en sa présence, sa vie pouvait être en danger. Mais elle avait marché cette foi- ci, elle n'avait pas flairé le danger._

 _C'était grâce à l'Homme._

 _Il lui avait écrit le bon discourt à tenir face à elle, car il connaissait les humains et la faiblesse de leur esprit embourbé par les sentiments. Quand elle avait réalisé son erreur, que sa confiance avait été trahie, il était trop tard, la corde se resserrait déjà autour de son cou._

* * *

Sherlock fut intenable jusqu'au jeudi. Il avait passé ses journées à relire encore et encore tous les dossiers que Lestrade avait bien voulu lui copier, il avait épluché les rapports sous toutes les coutures et établi de précis profils psychologiques de toutes personnes pouvant être considérées comme suspects potentiels. Sherlock s'était procuré une liste complète des ex-petits amis et collègues ainsi qu'anciens camarades de classe de la victime et avait réclamé à voir tous leurs casiers judiciaires. Le mardi soir Lestrade était venu lui apporter tous les documents; il était de très mauvaise humeur, ruminait sans cesse que toutes les pistes avaient déjà été étudiées, mais Sherlock n'en démentait pas : la police était incompétente, il était nécessaire de tout revérifier.

Sauf qu'au bout de trois heures d'étude intensive, Sherlock fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, Lestrade avait raison, il n'y avait rien d'autre à tirer de ces dossiers. Cela le frustra au plus haut point et il devint tout bonnement infernal. Il s'était montré tellement infecte avec l'inspecteur que John dû utiliser la manière forte pour le calmer. Il avait sorti des bières de leur nouveau frigo (déjà envahie par les expériences de Sherlock) et suggéré à Lestrade rester manger des pizzas devant le premier film d'action venu, qui bien entendu, ne posséderait pas d'autre scénario que de la bagarre incessante.

Sherlock avait immédiatement fui dans sa chambre, embarquant avec lui les dossiers d'enquêtes et un Arsenic à moitié endormi à qui énoncer ses déductions. Il n'en était plus sorti de la soirée.

Quand le jeudi arriva enfin, ce fut un soulagement pour John. Sherlock l'avait traîné à Scotland Yard bien avant l'heure du rendez-vous et cela faisaient plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils patientaient dans le bureau de Lestrade.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'elle n'a pas précisé pourquoi elle voulait nous voir en personne ? demanda Sherlock pour la quatrième fois consécutive.

-Certain, gronda Lestrade en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Elle n'a pas cherché à vous dire quelque chose d'autre ? Des paroles à double sens ? Quand bien même se serait le cas…inutile. La police n'est pas assez subtile pour comprendre ça.

\- Empêche-moi de le frapper, supplia Lestrade en jetant un regard désespéré à John.

-Certainement pas, rétorqua le médecin.

-Elle a peut-être des informations, continua Sherlock en les ignorant. Peut-être des choses inavouables qu'elle ne voulait pas dire devant un policier.

-Je ne pense pas, elle a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun inconvenant à ce que l'entretien se fasse en ma présence, dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait pas passé par moi pour chercher à vous parler.

Sherlock commença à arpenter la pièce à grandes enjambées John pressa fermement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, si le détective continuait comme ça, il allait lui donner une sacrée migraine.

-Oui, ça aussi c'est étrange. Comment a-t-elle pu savoir que j'étais sur l'enquête ? Personne ici n'aurait eu intérêt à l'ébruiter.

-Peut-être qu'elle lit mon blog. Bon sang Sherlock arrête de tourner en rond et assied toi !

Le détective se figea, observa John un instant. Le médecin ne détourna pas le regard et colla sur son visage sa meilleure mine agacée, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile, à cause de son mal de tête grandissant. Sherlock finit par abdiquer et s'appuya nonchalamment au bureau de Lestrade.

-Tu as parlé de cette affaire sur ton blog.

-Comme de presque toutes nos affaires.

-C'est ridicule, nous n'avons pas encore tous les éléments !

-Les lecteurs aiment suivre l'évolution de tes enquêtes, ils font des suppositions et attendent la suite, c'est ce qui les fait revenir sur mon blog, et accessoirement, t'apporte des nouveaux clients ! s'énerva John.

Un petit rire méprisant s'échappa de la gorge de Sherlock. Le détective ne riait pas souvent de bon cœur, John l'avait entendu suffisamment pour savoir que le son quoique surprenant était très agréable, alors que celui qui venait de sortir de la gorge de Sherlock n'était que dédain et antipathie.

-Tu crois vraiment que tes lecteurs sont capables de résoudre nos affaires, John ?

-En fait, ce n'est pas ce qui te dérange vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Lestrade, ils en venaient presque oublier sa présence dans son propre bureau.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? cracha Sherlock.

Lestrade s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Si John commence à parler d'une affaire encore inachevée et que tu ne parviens pas à la résoudre, alors il sera obligé d'écrire que tu as échoué, expliqua l'inspecteur très satisfait d'enfin pouvoir clouer le bec à Sherlock.

John sut d'un simple coup d'œil sur Sherlock que la joie de Lestrade ne serait que de courte durée.

-Il y a quelque chose que cette femme ne veut pas vous dire, George, et elle ne vous le dira pas. Mais après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu peux continuer à écrire John, je résoudrais cette enquête dès qu'on m'aura donné les bonnes informations.

Il fusilla l'inspecteur du regard comme si le manque d'éléments était entièrement de sa faute.

-C'est Greg, se contenta de dire Lestrade faisant fi de l'insulte sous-jacente.

-Qui donc ?

-Moi ! C'est Greg, pas George.

Sherlock se tourna vers John, il avait ce regard qui voulait dire « tu es sûr qu'il ne se trompe pas ? » et le médecin préféra changer de sujet avant que Greg s'en aperçoive et que la situation ne dégénère.

-J'aurais continué à parler de l'enquête de toute manière, tu sais ? Que cela te plaise ou non.

Le détective grommela quelque chose d'inaudible face à cette perspective déplaisante, mais cela avait au moins un avantage, Sherlock avait une raison supplémentaire pour résoudre cette enquête, car il détestait les échecs qui plus est s'ils étaient rendus publics. Alors au lieu de se vexer et d'ignorer John et son blog pour le reste de la semaine, il préféra se concentrer sur les mystères planant encore autour de cette affaire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il à l'intention de Lestrade.

-Tu veux dire en dehors du meurtre qui veut se faire passer pour un suicide impossible ?

-Avec la mère, quelque chose ne va pas avec la mère. Quand lui avez-vous parlé pour la première fois ?

-Lorsque je l'ai appelé pour l'informer du décès puis je l'ai rencontré pour toutes les…procédures administratives.

La voix de Lestrade se fit grinçante sur les derniers mots et pour cause, cette partie de son travail devait sans doute être celle qu'il détestait le plus.

-Cela remonte à plus de deux semaines, si elle avait des informations à me communiquer, à moi personnellement, pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps.

-Le choc Sherlock, expliqua l'inspecteur. Il faut du temps pour emmagasiner ce genre de traumatisme bien plus que quelques semaines. J'ai vu des familles de victimes qui ne s'en remettait jamais ou bien qui devenait incohérentes, paranoïaques. Le moindre petit élément du quotidien peut soudainement faire revenir des souvenirs, puis cela engendre des théories dans un esprit qui souffre. Et ça les soulages, ces familles, ils se sentent utiles.

Sherlock le dévisage perplexe et le D.I. se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

-Tout ça pour te dire qu'il ne faut peut-être pas prendre pour argent comptant ce que va dire cette femme. Elle nous donnera peut-être des informations cruciales, comme elle pourra nous conduire sur une piste que son esprit désireux de vengeance et d'explications aura créée de toute pièce.

Sherlock balaya cette dernière hypothèse d'un geste de la main.

-Non il y a autre chose, des éléments manquants. Si c'est vraiment à moi qu'elle voulait parler, pourquoi ne pas être venu à Baker Street ?

-Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, interrompit John en désignant d'un coup de tête la vitre du bureau derrière laquelle une femme escortée par Sally Donovan s'approchait.

John sut immédiatement qui elle était en la voyant arriver. C'était une femme qui bien qu'âgée restait d'une grande beauté, la taille haute, un maintien parfait, un maquillage raffiner et des cheveux blond rassemblés en un chignon serré, tout chez elle jusqu'à ses classieux habits de deuil inspirait la richesse. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa immédiatement John, car la première chose qu'il aperçut chez elle, ce fut l'expression de son visage : vide, distante, tellement semblable à ce qu'il avait vu chez Alix lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, sans trace de douleur ou de tristesse cependant. Rien d'autre n'émanait de cette femme qu'une froideur polie.

-Sherlock, elle a perdu sa fille alors ne soit pas trop brusque, d'accord ? chuchota Lestrade juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Il s'était redressé dans son fauteuil et son visage n'exprimait plus aucune trace de leur conversation, il avait uniquement ce masque impersonnel, mais néanmoins rassurant et confiant d'un policier s'apprêtant à parler à la famille d'une victime. John connaissait bien, ce masque, en tant que médecin, il avait souvent dû le porter et il le détestait.

Le détective lui répondit d'un vague mouvement de tête agacé. John et Greg échangèrent un regard évaluant en silence le pourcentage de chance pour que l'entretient ne tourne pas au cauchemar. A leur grand désarroi, il était faible.

-Madame! s'exclama Greg alors qu'elle entrait, il se releva de son siège pour lui tendre une main polie et accueillante tout en gardant un maintien strict que lui imposait sa fonction dans de pareilles conditions. Le soldat au fond de John le poussa à en faire de même alors que Sherlock battait en retrait dans le bureau, se collant à la baie vitrée derrière la chaise de Lestrade, endroit stratégique pour avoir une vue d'ensemble la plus complète possible de la scène. Il put au passage apercevoir le regard venimeux de Donovan quand elle s'en alla.

Mrs Cunningham les salua. Elle avait une voix claire et assurée. John déplaça discrètement sa chaise sur le côté de manière à lui faire face sans pour autant rejoindre Sherlock et Lestrade de l'autre côté du bureau. C'était elle qui avait demandé à s'entretenir avec eux, John savait que la conversation allait être douloureuse pour cette femme et il ne voulait pas lui donner l'air impersonnel d'un interrogatoire. John lui présenta ses condoléances qu'elle accepta d'un léger mouvement de tête, mais elle ne le regarda pas. Lestrade non plus d'ailleurs, à aucun moment ses yeux ne se posèrent sur les deux hommes, ils étaient fermement accrochés à Sherlock. John en vint même à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés, si le détective n'avait pas résolu une affaire pour elle par le passé. Si c'était le cas, Sherlock n'en laissait rien deviner.

-Merci d'être venu, Monsieur Holmes.

John vit le coin de ses lèvres se soulever en un semblant de sourire, elle cligna lentement des yeux et détailla le détective de haut en bas. Elle était comme ces amateurs d'art qui examine avec attention une peinture en leur possession qu'ils ont longtemps attendu. John sentie un désagréable frisson à la base de sa nuque, une impression dérangeante émanait de cette femme et le médecin vint bien vite à une conclusion certaine : il ne l'aimait pas.

Sherlock croisa les bras sur la poitrine, il prit un air renfrogné donnant l'impression à quiconque l'aurait regardé qu'il semblait perdre son temps et qu'il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs, plus rien ne montrait qu'il avait attendu cette entrevue avec impatience plusieurs jours durant. Mais Sherlock avait toujours cette expression, John connaissait son but : faire parler le client. Vite. Qu'il ne soit pas ennuyeux.

-Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez tout ce que vous savez. N'omettez rien, ne me cachez rien je le découvrirais de toute manière. Si vous avez peur que quelque chose vous porte préjudice face à la police, sous entendez le, (Sherlock désigna Lestrade) il ne comprendra pas.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de la femme, elle n'était pas du tout impressionné par Sherlock, ni par son évident manque de tact.

-Je suis navrée, monsieur Holmes, mais je n'ai rien à vous apprendre, malheureusement. Je voulais simplement rencontrer l'homme qui enquête sur la mort de ma fille.

John savait que la situation n'était pas normale. Si elle l'avait été, Sherlock qui attendait des nouveaux éléments avec tant d'impatience aurait certainement agressé cette pauvre femme qui avait osé le faire se déplacer pour rien. Sauf que Sherlock avait l'air plus que satisfait et John sut immédiatement que le détective avait déjà déduit bien des choses.

-Vous apprendrez tout ce que vous voulez de ma part, monsieur Holmes. Si cela peut vous aider à mettre la vérité en lumière.

-Alors commençons par parler de la relation conflictuelle que vous entretenez avec vos filles.

Lestrade laissa échapper un soupir résigné, John lutta contre l'envie de remettre Sherlock à sa place. Ses vagues notions de compassion n'avaient pas fait long feu.

-Ma relation conflictuelle ? Comment osez-vous tenir de tels propos ?

La colère était sans l'ombre d'un doute visible dans ses yeux et elle avait sifflé les derniers mots d'une voix particulièrement sèche, pourtant son expression resta de marbre. Peu importe ce que Sherlock pourrait lui dire, cette femme ne flancherait pas.

-C'est à cause de votre accent, expliqua Sherlock.

-Je ne le savais pas perceptible.

Parce qu'il l'était à peine. John n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail, mais maintenant que Sherlock le soulignait, il pouvait entendre cette façon que la femme avait de mâcher les fins de ses phrases, ses intonations qui, si elles étaient peu perceptibles, restaient reconnaissables : américaine.

-Il n'est pas naturel, vous le forcez volontairement. Vous vivez en Amérique, mais pas depuis très longtemps, je dirais trois ans, tout au plus. Ce n'est pas pour vous acclimater au pays que vous forcez votre accent, sinon vous ne prendriez pas cette peine une fois revenue en Angleterre. Vous voulez mettre une distance avec votre ancienne vie. Vous ne parlez plus à vos filles, vos bijoux me disent que vous désapprouviez la relation de Lucy avec Dave Browner, (il désigna la petite croix en or qui pendait à son cou). Croyante. Vous n'avez pas dû apprécier d'apprendre ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Pour ce qui est d'Alix, simple supposition mais très probablement juste, vous n'êtes pas pauvre, vos vêtements en attestes, vu votre âge et votre classe social, je dirais que ses choix de vie n'étaient pas ceux que vous aviez prévu pour elle et que cela vous a grandement déplu. De plus, vous étiez en Angleterre lorsque votre fille est morte (John grimaça face à temps de brusquerie, il vit Lestrade serrer les poings sur son bureau), l'inspecteur Lestrade ici présent m'a dit qu'il vous avait rencontré pour toutes les formalités administrative. On est en droit de penser que dans une situation pareille, une famille se serre les coudes et pourtant lorsque nous sommes allé voir Alix, vous n'étiez pas avec elle, et elle ne vous a d'ailleurs jamais mentionné.

Elle garda le silence longtemps, prenant des respirations profondes et régulières pour garder son calme.

-Alix a toujours fait de mauvais choix. Je n'aurais pas été surprise qu'elle fréquente un homme pareil, mais Lucy…Lucy avait encore tellement de chances de réussir elle avait un si bel avenir. Je veux que vous découvriez la vérité, monsieur Holmes. Si des…mauvaises langues venaient à dire que ma fille s'est suicidé ou bien même qu'elle est morte à cause d'un être aussi abject que ce Browner, je ne le supporterais pas.

-Madame Cunningham, intervint Lestrade, vous savez qu'à ce jour Dave Browner reste notre principal suspect. Toutes les preuves mènent à penser qu'il est coupable, même si son innocence pourrait…

Sherlock lui fit discrètement signe de ne pas en dire plus. Mrs Cunningham ne remarqua rien, elle semblait soudain bien trop en colère pour ça.

-Innocent ? Inspecteur même si ce n'est pas cet homme qui l'a tué de ses mains, croyez-moi, il est tout sauf innocent !

John mis soudain la main sur ce qui le dérangeait tant chez cette femme. Les apparences. Dans ces circonstances atroces la seule chose qui la tourmentait, c'était ce que les gens allaient dire d'elle et de sa famille. Le médecin sentit une vague de haine monter en lui, qu'il s'empressa de refouler. Sherlock lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, il avait compris.

-Eh bien, si ça peut vous réconforter de quelque manière que ce soit, sachez qu'Alix aussi a entretenue une relation avec Dave Browner, votre défunte fille n'est pas la seule à blâmer.

Le visage de la femme se crispa et elle dut déglutir avec difficulté pour garder une voix neutre.

-Plus rien ne pourrait sauver Alix, même si je l'aidais cela ne changerait rien, c'est trop tard pour elle. Ça ne l'était pas pour Lucy.

* * *

L'entretien fut long et fastidieux, parce que la mère de Lucy Cunningham n'avait rien à leur apprendre, que la seule raison de sa présence était de s'assurer que l'enquête menée par le détective allait éloigner aux yeux du monde la moindre trace de relation entre Dave Browner et Lucy et qu'elle comptait bien sur le blog de John pour parvenir à ses fins. Si elle clamait que, par-là, elle ne faisait que s'assurer que la mémoire de sa fille ne soit pas salie, John interprétait ses paroles d'une toute autre manière. La seule chose qu'elle voulait garder intacte, c'était sa propre image. John en eu la confirmation par Sherlock qui eut tôt fait de se lancer dans de longues déductions, affirmant ainsi que cette femme était veuve depuis quelques mois, que son défunt mari lui avait fait hériter d'une fortune colossale qu'elle dilapidait allègrement dans toute sorte de galas de charités dans lesquels elle pouvait monter sur des estrades pour faire de longs et émouvants discours sur les malheurs du monde, tout en étant vêtu de robes hautes coutures.

Sherlock aurait très certainement pu continuer de la sorte pendant longtemps si le portable de John ne s'était pas manifesté. Un texto. _Des textos._ La première fois que l'alerte retentit, il l'ignora. Quand elle retentit une deuxième fois il continua de l'ignorer faisant de même pour le regard courroucer de Sherlock. La troisième fois l'agaça sérieusement, Lestrade aussi vu la façon qu'il avait de pincer les lèvres. La quatrième fois John s'empressa de saisir son téléphone pour l'éteindre en s'excusant sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui le harcelait de la sorte. Mrs Cunningham avait l'air offusqué que John laisse une tel chose se produire. Elle devait trouver ça parfaitement déplacé, mais John resterait d'avis qu'elle était la personne la plus déplacée dans cette pièce et il s'agissait de quelque chose dont peu de monde pouvait se venter en la présence de Sherlock.

Le détective, quant à lui, avait stoppé net ses déductions ayant apparemment perdu le fil. John lui adressa un regard d'excuse sans même songer que les bruits parasites n'avaient jamais été quelque chose pouvant le gêner. Combien de fois avait-il répété son nom dans le but de le couper au milieu tirade qui les menait en plein dans une situation délicate ? De nombreuses fois cela ne l'avait jamais fait taire. John lui adressa discrètement un petit sourire contrit, mais Sherlock ne dérida pas.

Ils passèrent encore près d'une heure dans le bureau de Lestrade et Sherlock demeura étrangement silencieux. Ils écoutèrent surtout l'inspecteur résumer les faits et les faibles avancées de l'enquête.

-J'espère que vous comprenez, madame, que j'ai réussi à obtenir un sursis au procès de Dave Browner, mais avec les preuves que nous avons, il ne fait pas de doute qu'il sera déclaré coupable…

-Il est coupable, trancha sèchement Mrs Cunningham.

Lestrade prit une profonde inspiration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe évident qu'il hésitait sur les termes à employer. Ils avaient tous les trois jugé préférable de ne pas la prévenir que Sherlock pensait Browner innocent.

-C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés et tout l'accable. Mais ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est que si, comme vous le dîtes, Browner n'est pas l'unique responsable dans cette histoire, une fois le verdict du jury rendu et l'affaire bouclée, la police ne pourra plus rien faire.

Elle eut un sourire amer et détacha son regarde de Lestrade pour fouiller dans son petit sac à main qu'elle avait gardé fermement posé sur ses genoux.

-Je connais bien les procédures inspecteur, c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai souhaité m'entretenir avec monsieur Holmes.

Elle sortit un chéquier de son sac et dégaina un chèque déjà rempli qu'elle tendit à Sherlock.

-Je compte bien tout mettre en œuvre afin que le responsable de la mort de ma fille soit puni pour ses crimes.

Elle tendit le chèque à Sherlock qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour le récupérer.

-Je peux augmenter la somme, insista-t-elle face à un tel signe de refus.

Le détective fit un vague signe de la main en direction de John alors Mrs Cunningham lui tendit à son tour.

John prit le papier avec hésitation il ne disait jamais non à une rémunération quand un client en proposait, mais il s'agissait généralement d'affaires comme des disparitions d'objets mystérieuses ou des cas futiles du même acabit. Mais John ressentait une certaine gêne à accepter de l'argent d'une mère ayant perdu sa fille. Sauf que les motivations de cette femme l'écœuraient au plus haut point. Alors il attrapa le chèque sans faire plus de difficultés.

-J'ose espérer que vous pourriez explorer des pistes auxquelles la police n'a pas accès.

 _C'est donc pour ça_ , songea John. Si elle avait souhaité s'entretenir avec eux en présence de Lestrade, c'était pour bien leur faire comprendre que malgré les procédures officielles elle s'attendait à ce que la police coopère avec Sherlock et non l'inverse.

Cette perspective mettait apparemment Greg mal à l'aise. Il avait souvent fait des entorses à la loi pour faciliter les choses à Sherlock et sans vraiment manifester d'appréhension étant donné que cela avait pratiquement toujours empêché que de graves erreurs de justices soient commises. Mais cette femme venait clairement d'insinuer qu'elle fondait tous ses espoirs sur le détective et non sur Scotland Yard. Il y avait de quoi donner un sacré coup à l'ego de n'importe qui.

Lestrade était un homme bien, qui ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'aider les gens. C'est pourquoi, malgré toutes ses réticences, il promit le plus sincèrement du monde à cette mère endeuillé qu'il ferait tout son possible pour aider Sherlock même si cela risquait de lui attirer des ennuis, chose dont apparemment ni elle ni Sherlock ne se souciait.

* * *

-Elle ne nous a rien appris finalement, remarqua John lorsqu'ils sortirent de Scotland Yard.

-Elle nous a appris beaucoup de choses, même si elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

Même si Sherlock semblait très content de lui, quelque chose avait l'air de l'ennuyer profondément et cela n'avait apparemment aucun rapport avec l'affaire.

John voulut en savoir plus, mais Sherlock ne lui donna pas d'explication, se contentant de lever une main pour arrêter un taxi avec une aisance agaçante. Une bruine dense recouvrait Londres, glaçant jusqu'à la moelle les malheureux qui se promenaient dehors; rentrer à pied par ce temps n'était absolument pas envisageable.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Sherlock alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le taxi.

-La mère ? Eleanor, c'est écrit dans le dossier de l'enquête, dit John en frissonnant face à l'humidité qui avait réussi sans problème à pénétrer ses vêtements.

-Non. Je parlais de ta petite amie, grimaça Sherlock.

John le dévisagea. Il était abasourdi. Pas à cause du ton chargé de dédain que venait d'employer Sherlock, non ça il ne s'en formalisait plus lorsque le détective parlait d'une tierce personne, mais à cause de l'incongruité qu'il venait de proférer. Sherlock dut voir que John n'avait pas suivi son résonnement car il expliqua en ruminant :

-Ton portable, il n'a pas arrêté de vibrer avant que tu ne l'éteignes. Plusieurs messages, à la suite avec peu de temps entre chacun, signe manifeste d'une personne possessive qui ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir une réponse immédiate et donc de ne pas être le centre de ton attention. D'où ma déduction : petite amie.

John ralluma son téléphone en évitant de faire remarquer à Sherlock que lui aussi ne supportait pas quand John ne lui envoyait pas une réponse immédiate. Il avait fini par complètement oublier son téléphone. John eu le réflexe aussi absurde qu'inutile de cacher son mot de passe à la vue du détective qui, s'il ne le connaissait pas déjà, n'aurait eu aucun mal à le deviner. Il y a quelques années, face à un tel geste, sa psy aurait eu tendance à parler de paranoïa, il préférait considérer ça comme une habitude tenace. Le médecin loucha sur les sept messages qui s'affichaient sur l'écran, tous de la même personne : Thomas Jones, son patron.

 _10h49_

 _John ! Ça fait un moment ! Dit moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être en repos ? Que du bien, je me doute, tu me remercieras un jour ! J'aurais eu un service à te demander. Si tu as le temps évidemment !_

 _10h57_

 _Tu joues au poker ? J'organise des soirées de temps en temps, tu te souviens ? Samedi soir, 19h._

 _10h57_

 _Viens. S'il te plaît._

 _10h59_

 _Emmène ton coloc, s'il y veut bien._

 _11h04_

 _S'il ne veut pas, traînes-le de force. Qu'on soit au moins trois_

 _11h16_

 _John je t'en supplie répond (positivement) ma femme m'a menacé, elle m'a dit que plus jamais je n'organiserais de soirée poker chez moi si personne ne vient à celle de samedi et évidemment elle a choisit la semaine où personne n'était disponible ! Tu es mon dernier recourt, sort moi de là !_

 _11h19_

 _Je suis prêt à te payer plus pour tes congés!_

Cet homme était tout bonnement impossible. Et complètement cinglé en plus de ça.

-Ce n'est certainement pas une femme, s'amusa le médecin qui se préparait déjà à amicalement fustiger son patron pour avoir prit le risque de faire courir des rumeurs sur son célibat en le harcelant de la sorte.

Sherlock sembla un instant déconcerté face aux paroles de John.

-Tu veux dire…Oh. C'est un… Oui ça se tient, j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

John mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que Sherlock insinuait et quand l'information parvint enfin à son cerveau un désagréable frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la bruine londonienne le parcourut. Sherlock venait-il vraiment de sous-entendre ce qu'il avait cru comprendre ? Il retourna les mots du détective dans sa tête. Pas de doute à avoir, c'était bien ça.

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas…C'est mon patron qui de toute évidence à un problème urgent à réglé. Je ne suis pas Gay, Sherlock. Et je ne vois personne en ce moment.

-Oh.

-Il organise une soirée poker samedi. Il veut que je vienne, toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Pour qu'on soit plus que deux apparemment, dit John content de pouvoir changer de sujet. Il est vraiment mauvais à ce qu'il parait. Tu sais jouer au Poker ?

-Je me débrouille.

-Tu viendras ?

Sherlock se détourna vers la fenêtre en oubliant de répondre. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé bouler, c'était déjà une demi-victoire.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et une seule pensée obnubila John jusqu'à leur retour à Baker Street. Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il trouvé ça évident ? Pourquoi aurait-il dû s'en douter ?

* * *

Sherlock passa les jours suivant à ruminer, allongé sur le canapé, les mains croisées sous le menton. John se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser de la sorte. A ses yeux, la mère de la victime ne leur avait rien appris d'autre que son caractère impérieux, mais qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Sherlock Holmes ? Certainement pas John, étant donné que le détective s'était montré incroyablement avare de mots depuis leur retour de Scotland Yard.

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de l'étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans le taxi et c'était tant mieux, car John faisait tout pour l'oublier et donc ne surtout pas la mentionner. C'est pour cette raison que le samedi après-midi alors que Sherlock méditait toujours dans le canapé, John se souvint qu'il ne lui avait plus redemandé s'il était partant pour l'accompagner chez Thomas Jones. Mais Sherlock semblait être plongé si profondément dans les méandres de son palais mental que John préféra économiser sa salive plutôt que de parler dans le vide.

Le sujet revint tout naturellement sur le tapis en début de soirée.

-Sherlock, tu as vu mon pull ?

Le vêtement avait disparu, c'était un fait et John n'en doutait pas. Ni dans son armoire, ni dans la machine à laver, ni dans le panier à linge sale, ni nul part. Disparu.

-Sherlock ! insista le médecin en allant fouiller le salon.

Le détective grogna et ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la même position allongé à la seule différence près qu'Arsenic s'était installé sur son ventre (l'arbre à chat ne semblait d'aucun attrait pour lui) et que d'une main, il lui caressait distraitement la tête.

-J'enquête déjà sur un homicide tu ne vas tout de même pas me demander de m'occuper d'une disparition de pull.

John cru un instant voir le détective faire un clin d'œil au chat mais ce n'était qu'une impression, sans doute due au rictus moqueur qui étirait les lèvres de Sherlock.

-Tu n'enquêtes pas, tu passes tes journées affalé sur ce canapé !

Sherlock soupira face à une accusation si injuste. Il réfléchissait à l'enquête, mais ça lui prenait du temps, parce que John était bizarre en ce moment et cela chamboulait le palais mental du détective. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que de temps en temps, il ouvre la mauvaise porte et n'entre pas dans la pièce voulue. En revanche, la pièce dans laquelle il atterrissait dans ces cas-là était invariablement la même : c'était la pièce à John. Et quand Sherlock y rentrait il avait beaucoup de mal à en sortir.

Il se redressa pour attraper l'animal endormi sur lui et Arsenic bougea à peine quand Sherlock se leva en le tenant dans ses bras. John l'entendit grommeler quelque chose au sujet de cette sale bête qui osait perdre ses poils sur sa chemise blanche et il jugea préférable de ne pas lui faire remarquer que serrer comme il l'était dans ses bras, cela n'allait rien arranger. Mais pour rien au monde John n'aurait écourté la vision de Sherlock tenant le chat tout contre lui. Il l'aurait volontiers encore prit en photo si cela ne risquait pas de valoir à Arsenic une chute sur le tapis si Sherlock le lâchait. Un chat était censé retomber sur ses pattes mais John doutait de ses réflexes lorsqu'il était endormi. Et puis, il aurait risqué de lacérer la veste de Sherlock au passage et le détective lui en aurait voulu à coup sûr.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point Sherlock avait pu s'attacher à l'animal. Certes, quand une autre personne que John était dans la pièce comme Mrs Hudson ou encore pire, Lestrade, Sherlock évitait les contacts trop poussés avec l'animal, il lui servait uniquement de cible pour ses regard furieux ou même parfois de parti pris, chose assez inefficace étant donné son incapacité à prononcer le moindre mot? Cependant, Sherlock prenait toujours un malin plaisir à interpréter les miaulements en sa faveur.

En revanche, lorsqu'il était seul ou bien uniquement avec John, Sherlock avait tendance à oublier le sociopathe qu'il était et comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, il cédait et se laissait attendrir par cette adorable abomination recouverte de fourrure. Il le portait, le caressait, jouait avec lui et John l'avait même de nombreuse fois surpris à lui parler. Pas pour lui raconter les avancés de l'enquête, non, il lui marmonnait des choses à propos de tout et rien, lui posait parfois des questions sans vraiment obtenir de réponse et quand le chat daignait bien miauler en retour, il le cajolait chaleureusement. Arsenic semblait lui aussi s'être attaché à Sherlock. Il le suivait partout, se frottait à ses chevilles dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et avait décrété que le corps du détective était décidément le meilleur endroit où dormir. Il n'y à bien qu'avec Sherlock que le chat se montrait tellement affectueux.

S'il aimait bien la présence de John, c'était peu de temps et uniquement quand il le décidait (c'est-à-dire aux heures qui arrangeaient le moins le médecin, comme en plein milieux de la nuit). Il fuyait les étreintes étouffantes de Mrs Hudson comme son babillage incessant, sauf s'il était sûr d'être récompensé par une gamelle remplit dans les règles de l'art, comme seule elle savait les faire.

Arsenic avait également adopté un comportement bien particulier pour chaque personne venant régulièrement à Baker Street. Il feulait dès qu'il entendait le bruit du parapluie de Mycroft contre le plancher, au plus grand plaisir de Sherlock. Le gouvernement britannique était une fois venu en traînant Anthea à sa suite, elle était allergique aux chats, Arsenic avait semblé la narguer tout le temps qu'avait duré la visite.

Arsenic ignorait Lestrade de la même manière qu'il ignorait son arbre à chat, il passait à côté de lui sans même remarquer sa présence.

Pour ce qui est de Molly, sa seule rencontre avec elle avait été une catastrophe. Elle était venue une fois à Baker Street pour gracieusement apporter à Sherlock un rapport d'autopsie plus complet qu'il lui avait réclamé, la jeune femme avait posé ses grands yeux embués d'amour sur Arsenic à la seconde où elle l'avait vue; la réaction du chat avait été immédiate : il avait fui sous un meuble et Sherlock n'avait réussi à l'en déloger que quatre heures après le départ de la légiste.

Plus John y pensait et plus il se disait que Sherlock avait en réalité neuf vies, tout comme les chats, qu'il était un jour mort en poursuivant un dangereux criminel et que la vie qu'il avait perdu s'était réincarné dans le corps d'Arsenic. Il ne voyait pas d'explication plus logique à une telle ressemblance entre eux ainsi qu'à leur si bonne entente. Après tout, la personne que Sherlock Holmes estimait le plus, c'était lui-même, du moins c'était ce que le médecin pensait, il était donc parfaitement logique qu'il apprécie Arsenic.

-John, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Il était tellement absorbé dans sa réflexion qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il souriait en dévisageant Sherlock et Arsenic, qui commençait à s'impatienter entre ses bras et se tortillait pour regagner la terre ferme. Sherlock le libéra de mauvaise grâce.

-Ce n'est rien je…je pensais au pull.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, très peu satisfait par cette explication.

-Celui que tu ne retrouves plus ? C'est ça qui te fait sourire ?

-Oui, enfin non. Je voulais le mettre ce soir, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, improvisa-t-il préfèrent que Sherlock n'apprenne pas ses divagations sur une de ses réincarnations féline.

Il désigna sa chemise, simple, beige, à carreau, elle était un peu petite et le tissu tendu sur son torse en attestait, mais c'était la première qu'il avait attrapé le matin même et surtout, l'une des seules chemises propres qu'il lui restait. John pouvait presque entendre sa petite voix intérieure lui crier du même ton sarcastique que Sherlock que, des chemises trop petites, c'était ce qui arrivait quand on s'habillait avec du prêt-à-porter. Et nul doute ne faisait que c'était exactement ce que pensait Sherlock, vu la manière qu'il avait de fixer les boutons de sa chemise.

-Oublie le pull, reste comme tu es ou on va arriver en retard.

Il se dirigea vers le porte-manteau pour décrocher leurs affaires avant de s'approcher à nouveau de John. Le médecin du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-On ? T'es en train de dire que tu veux bien venir faire un poker chez un type que tu n'as jamais rencontré ?

Sherlock lui sourit et comme si c'était devenu une habitude, lui passa une nouvelle fois son écharpe autour du cou. Le geste avait la précision d'une mécanique bien huilée et à la plus grande horreur de John, son corps eu la même réaction que la fois précédente.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas prêt à faire pour mon blogueur.

* * *

Dans le taxi, John avait prévenu Thomas Jones en espérant que Sherlock ne réalise pas que le message qu'il tapait était anormalement long pour simplement confirmer leur présence à tous les deux. En réalité, le médecin s'était assuré que Thomas ne mentionne pas cette stupide idée de cabinet médical face à Sherlock.

John avait fait des recherches. Au début par simple curiosité, mais plus le temps passait et plus ce projet complétement fou et néanmoins bien ancré dans sa tête lui semblait réalisable et il ne voulait pas que Sherlock l'apprenne, pas de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, s'il devait se lancer là-dedans, il l'annoncerait à Sherlock lui-même. C'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre à chaque fois qu'il effaçait l'historique de ses recherches sur son ordinateur.

* * *

Thomas Jones les accueillit avec une joie sans bornes. Il tenait vraiment à ses soirées poker.

Si le médecin était déjà un homme fort joyeux et sympathique dans sa vie professionnelle, il en devenait presque excentrique dans son quotidien et John eu l'impression de se retrouver face à une adolescente qui organise pour la première fois une soirée pyjama chez elle. Tout chez cet homme, de son sourire, en passant par sa cravate corail immonde, jusqu'à ses yeux pétillant d'impatience, respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur. John fut très surpris que Sherlock n'ait pas encore prit ses jambes à son cou pour rattraper le taxi qui venait de le déposer tout droit chez ce fou.

Alors que Thomas débarrassait John de ses affaires, Sherlock quant à lui refusa, préférant gradé son manteau sur lui. John se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà briefé Thomas sur le comportement étrange que risquait d'adopter son colocataire. Il l'avait appelé en revenant de Scotland Yard pour lui dire (en baissant la voix, Sherlock se trouvait à l'étage inférieur) que si, par miracle, il parvenait à convaincre Sherlock de venir, se serait à ses risques et périls. Il lui avait rappelé que le détective était un sociopathe de haut niveau et que ses réactions face à d'autres êtres humains pouvaient être imprévisibles. Il avait ensuite raccroché en culpabilisant de présenter Sherlock de la sorte (ce qui, au passage, n'avait pas semblé déranger Thomas le moins du monde). C'est pourquoi John fut extrêmement surpris que tout ce passe si bien.

Si Thomas était averti de l'étrange individu qui allait entrer chez lui, Sherlock en revanche ignorait tout de l'homme chez qui il se rendait. John songea que dans le cas contraire, il ne serait jamais venu. Thomas Jones était très amical avec tout le monde et surtout, le devenait très vite. Il cherchait à sympathiser avec les gens qu'il rencontrait avant de chercher à les connaître et c'était typiquement le genre de comportement que Sherlock avait en horreur.

Pourtant, quand Thomas leur donna de grandes tapes dans le dos pour les accueillir, le détective ne partit pas en courant etquand il leur proposa des bières, Sherlock ne refusa pas (bien qu'il ne toucha pas à la sienne de la soirée). John ne sut pas si Sherlock se montrait si courtois parce que la sympathie de son patron était communicative ou s'il agissait de la sorte uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Etant donné qu'ils étaient maintenant attablés depuis un long moment, autour de biscuits apéritifs, à parler de tout et rien et que Sherlock n'avait pas fait la moindre déduction, John opta pour la deuxième option.

Tout se déroulait très bien jusqu'à ce que Thomas ne sorte ses cartes à jouer. Il les tritura un moment et grimaça un peu mal à l'aise avant de leur avouer :

-Ma femme m'a mis de nouvelles restrictions les gars, elle ne veut pas que je joue d'argent.

Cette perspective semblait lui déplaire au plus haut point.

-Parce que je n'ai pas gagné une seule partie depuis des années. Ça lui pose problème apparemment.

John fit semblant d'être surpris d'une telle fantaisie féminine et donna discrètement un coup de pied à Sherlock par-dessous la table pour qu'il s'abstienne de tout commentaire.

\- On peut faire sans, dit John que les jeux d'argent avaient toujours laissé indifférents.

L'autre médecin balaya l'idée d'un geste agacé de la main, cet homme aimait avoir des choses à perdre.

-Si tu as une autre idée…

John fit tourner la capsule de sa bouteille de bière entre ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt de miser quelque chose lorsqu'on jouait aux cartes. A côté de lui Sherlock paraissait soudain tendu, il n'y prêta pas attention, trop captivé par le petit morceau d'aluminium en équilibre sur son pouce.

Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsque le visage de son patron s'illumina d'une drôle lueur, le même genre que lorsqu'il lui avait suggéré d'ouvrir son propre cabinet. Sauf que cette fois, John eu un bien plus mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock pour voir si celui-ci avait également ressentit cette drôle d'impression, mais le détective bien que manifestement mal à l'aise et hors de son élément, resta de marbre, évitant soigneusement son regard.

Le visage de Thomas se fendit d'un immense et effrayant sourire lorsqu'il demanda :

-Vous êtes partant pour un Strip-Poker ?

Alors que tout le sang de John désertait son cerveau, il se demanda soudain si le détective n'avait pas déjà déduit l'enchaînement des événements en rentrant dans la maison. Cela aurait pu expliquer son étrange silence et son absence totale de remarques sarcastiques à propos de leur hôte. De plus, il ne faisait pas vraiment froid chez Thomas Jones, alors pourquoi Sherlock avait-il tant insisté pour garder son manteau ?

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi je me suis éclatée à écrire tout les passages avec Thomas, ce type me tue xD**

 **Une review? :)**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Lucy ne serait pas la seule, il fallait aussi s'occuper des autres. C'était l'idée de l'Homme, mais il fallait le faire à sa place, car il n'aimait pas se salir les mains. C'était risqué, mais il avait tout prévu. Tout prévu pour que Holmes découvre les bons éléments au bon moment, qu'il puisse résoudre certaines énigmes et pas d'autres. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu qui lui avait permis de rendre sa justice, un jeu qui permettait à l'Homme de faire danser Holmes. Les pistes étaient toutes tracées, il fallait juste les suivre. Jusqu'au grand final._

* * *

John s'y était opposé avec acharnement, en disant que c'était totalement insensé et qu'il avait passé l'âge de faire ça. Son imbécile de patron lui avait répondu d'une grande tape dans le dos en se demandant ce qui s'était passé pour que « ce tombeur de Watson se comporte comme une vierge effarouchée ». John avait piqué un fard monumental, en partie parce que la raison de sa nouvelle pudeur se trouvait sous son jean et était de toute évidence provoquée par l'écharpe de Sherlock. Sherlock, qui se trouvait assis juste à côté de lui. Il aurait été incapable de dire laquelle de ces deux informations le mettait plus mal à l'aise.

L'autre médecin ne semblait cependant pas faire grand fi de sa gêne, il avait demandé à Sherlock si un strip-poker lui posait problème et John avait espéré trouver une échappatoire grâce à cet homme qui au grand jamais (à la connaissance de John) ne s'abaisserait à pratiquer des activités pareilles. Sherlock n'était pas particulièrement pudique, il s'était retrouvé à Buckingham Palace vêtu d'un simple drap, sans vraiment se rendre compte que c'était un comportement des plus déplacé. Cependant, les deux principales raisons d'une action si puéril avaient été premièrement d'énerver son frère et deuxièmement d'avoir le dernier mot; deux situations pour lesquelles Sherlock pouvait bien rabaisser le ridicule comme la dernière de ses priorités.

Mais dans la situation actuelle rien, n'aurait pu pousser le grand Sherlock Holmes à risquer de perdre ses vêtements à moins que le résultat d'une expérience en soit à la clé et John ne voyait pas laquelle il aurait bien pu mener à ce moment-là; il en fut soulagé un court instant. Sauf qu'après quelques secondes de silence, Sherlock s'était simplement contenté de hausser les épaules, indiquant à quel point tout cela lui paraissait ennuyeux.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! s'était écrié Thomas. Navré Watson, mais tu es en infériorité numérique !

John se souvint alors avoir souhaité devenir très petit pour pouvoir se cacher dans un trou, voir même y vivre et surtout, ne plus jamais en sortir.

* * *

-J'aurais dû inviter des nanas, soupira Thomas en abattant ses cartes.

-Tu es marié, lui rappela John.

Il avait fini par capituler, surtout parce que Thomas ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. La partie venait à peine de commencer et il avait déjà perdu ses chaussures. Cela avait un peu rassuré John. Avec de la chance, Thomas aurait retiré tous ses vêtements avant que lui-même n'ait à enlever ses chaussettes. Il l'espérait fortement parce que, quoi qu'il advienne, il devait absolument garder son jean.

-Oh, non pas pour moi, je voulais dire que ça vous aurait peut-être empêché de fuir cette maison dès que j'aurais le dos tourné…et ça vous aurait décoincé un peu aussi.

Aucun des deux ne lui fit remarquer qu''une présence féminine n'aurait rien changé à la situation. Ils étaient clairement tendus ; Thomas avait dû batailler ferme pour que Sherlock accepte de retirer son manteau et sa veste ( _il faut bien être au même niveau au début de la partie!_ avait-il dit) et dut encore plus lutter avec John pour qu'il ne remette pas la sienne. Heureusement, Thomas ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas d'abord eu le réflexe de renfiler cette écharpe bleue avec laquelle il était venu.

-Eh ! Faut vous détendre les gars ! Ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais perdre de toute façon; je perds toujours.

John regarda les cartes que son patron venait d'abattre, effectivement, parfois la malchance vous prend en grippe. Thomas en perdit ses chaussettes et le tour d'après, sa cravate.

-On devrait un peu changer les règles, grommela-t-il en balançant le tissu corail un peu plus loin.

John n'aima pas ça du tout.

-Changer les règles ?

-Pas grand-chose. Simplement, les deux qui ont la plus mauvaise main enlèvent quelque chose, je me sentirais moins seul.

Cela paraissait être une très mauvaise idée à John. Il risquait vite de se retrouver à perdre ses vêtements ce qui, vu son état, était une chose à éviter à tout prix. Mais dans le cas contraire, c'était Sherlock qui risquait de perdre les siens et John se surprit à penser que ça n'allait en rien arranger son état. Il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver face à un tel dilemme. Cela n'aurait jamais dû lui poser problème.

Son malaise devait être palpable, parce que les deux autres hommes le dévisageaient en attente d'une réponse. Son silence s'éternisait. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien. Pourquoi Thomas s'adressait-il à lui ? Sherlock aurait aussi pu avoir son mot à dire !

Sauf que plus John y pensait, plus il se sentait stupide. Bien entendu que Sherlock ne dirait rien, qu'il ne serait pas gêné par la situation. En réalité, il ne se sentait probablement pas concerné. Sherlock était capable de déduire l'humeur de quelqu'un au simple bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers. Comment John avait-il pu une seule seconde ne pas penser que, pour Sherlock, une partie de poker n'était qu'un simple échauffement à la déduction. Sherlock ne perdrait pas; il ne pouvait pas perdre, parce qu'il devait avoir deviné leurs jeux à la seconde où ils avaient posé les yeux sur leurs cartes et avait très certainement envisagé toutes les possibilités avant même qu'eux n'ait eu le temps d'y songer.

C'est pour ça que John fut très surpris lorsqu'un peu plus tard (après que Thomas ait traduit son silence comme un signe d'enthousiasme pour sa nouvelle règle), alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa chemise (maudissant au passage Sherlock qui l'avait empêché d'enfiler un pull par-dessus), juste après s'être disputé avec Thomas qui avait oublié de mentionner le t-shirt et les débardeurs qu'il portait sous la sienne (ses grands discours sur le départ équitable de la partie étaient bien loin), les événements prirent une nouvelle tournure.

Le tour suivant, John le gagna. L'information aurait pu être réjouissante si elle n'apportait pas d'étranges interrogations avec elle, parce que par conséquent, Sherlock perdit. Ainsi que le tour suivant. Et celui d'encore après.

Il y avait un bon côté des choses pour John, car au demeurant, il ne lui restait que son pantalon et il fallait absolument que cela perdure. Sauf que si Sherlock perdait, c'était sûrement volontaire. Souhaitait-il éviter de l'embarras à John ? Cette idée terrifiait le médecin parce que cela aurait voulu dire que Sherlock avait remarqué son petit problème et peut-être même pire encore : sa source. John ne voulait pas l'envisager.

Sherlock était sur le point de retirer sa chemise, mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute, se contentant de l'ouvrir, les protestations de Thomas n'y firent rien, il ne consentit pas à l'enlever.

Mais cela avait suffi pour mettre encore plus John dans l'embarras.

Il arrive que parfois dans votre vie, des convictions qui semblaient bien encrées et inéluctables, s'effondrent sans crier gare.

John était hétéro purement et simplement et il n'avait jamais eu la moindre raison d'en douter. Sauf qu'en voyant Sherlock déboutonner sa chemise, son érection encore bien sensible se réveilla brutalement. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait Sherlock dénudé et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. John déglutit difficilement essayant de se remémorer toutes les fois où il avait vu Sherlock vêtu autrement que d'un impeccable costume. Il réalisa qu'a chaque fois, son regard avait distraitement parcouru le détective.

John était hétéro mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être objectif, Sherlock était un bel homme, son corps était bien fait, un peu maigre mais musclé par les enquêtes qui le faisait courir des heures et des heures dans Londres. Il était agréable à regarder John n'avait jamais vu de problème à admirer son colocataire, n'y voyant qu'une certaine forme de réflexe comparatif. Mais maintenant, il y avait des conséquences.

Il se retrouvait coincé dans son jean, face au détective dénudé, en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible, tout en cherchant à comprendre ce qui, chez Sherlock, le mettait dans un état pareil. Un courant d'air traversa la pièce faisant frissonner le détective ce fut définitivement trop pour John.

-Je vais aux toilettes, souffla -t-il en abandonnant ses cartes sans même se soucier qu'elles étaient à la vue de tous.

Son patron lui fit un vague geste de la main, regardant les siennes en grimaçant. John se précipita hors de la pièce avant que son jean ne suffise plus à masquer son petit problème.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Thomas laissa tomber son jeu, levant soudain un regard sérieux sur Sherlock.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais. Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

John revint avec le rouge aux joues et l'appréhension que son absence un peu trop longue n'amène avec elle des questions auxquelles il ne voulait surtout pas répondre. Ce ne fut absolument pas le cas, quand il entra dans le salon un silence pesant embourbait la pièce. Thomas et Sherlock évitaient son regard, John se dit un instant qu'ils avaient compris la raison de son départ. Mais Thomas résolu vite le problème en le pressant de se rasseoir pour finir la partie.

John eu la confirmation que, si Sherlock avait bien perdu quelques tours pour lui épargner le désagrément de se mettre en caleçon, sa gentillesse avait des limites. John n'y coupa pas (il était débarrassé de son érection mais pas moins mal à l'aise), Thomas non plus et ils se retrouvèrent presque nus alors que la partie s'achevait laissant derrière elle un Sherlock vainqueur et très indifférent.

John et Sherlock refusèrent à grands cris la revanche proposée par Thomas que tous savaient vaine, après ça le reste de la soirée fût plutôt supportable. Sherlock ne prononça pas le moindre mot, les yeux collé sur l'écran de son téléphone, il ne prêta plus attention à rien d'autre, laissant Thomas et John bavarder sur les dernières nouveautés de la clinique depuis les vacances du médecin. Quand ils prirent congé, Sherlock ne se donna même pas la peine de saluer Thomas et fila à une telle vitesse que, l'espace d'un instant, John cru qu'il attraperait le premier taxi venu sans même l'attendre pour rentrer à Baker Street.

* * *

-C'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum…

-Il est à l'intérieur ?

Grondement sourd en guise d'acquiescement. John soupira résigné, lui qui avait espérer finir tranquillement cette soirée beaucoup trop mouvementée, c'était raté. Il passa à coté de Sherlock toujours immobile sur le palier du 221 et le tira à l'intérieur avant que le détective n'ait l'idée de fuir loin dans Londres pour le restant de la nuit. Observer distraitement les frères Holmes se disputer était une chose, mais devoir se confronter seul à l'aîné en était une autre et John n'en avait aucune envie ce soir-là.

Mycroft les attendait, installé dans le fauteuil de son frère. John remarqua qu'Anthea était également présente, dans la cuisine, adossé à la table à côté d'une expérience douteuse de Sherlock. Elle pianotait furieusement sur son téléphone. John se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans cette pièce et compris en voyant la forme noire posté juste devant la porte. Arsenic l'observait comme une proie particulièrement appétissante, sa queue balayait le sol. A première vue, le chat cherchait clairement à lui prouver qu'elle n'était qu'une intruse chez lui et qu'il pouvait l'empêcher de sortir comme bon lui semblait. John en était, plus tard, venu à la conclusion que c'était exactement ce qu'Arsenic avait souhaité faire.

Sherlock rentra juste derrière le médecin, il balança son manteau sur le canapé avant de s'affaler dessus et salua son frère sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

-Dégage de chez moi.

Vu la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, John le trouva étonnement poli.

-Crois-moi, cher frère, j'avais des projets bien plus plaisants que de venir perdre mon temps dans cet apparentement délabré, mais il se trouve que le pays pourrait avoir besoin de tes services.

-Pas intéressé. Fous-le camp!

Mycroft n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de s'en aller et vu sa mine pincée, il ne comptait pas non plus perdre du temps en rentrant dans le jeu de son frère. Il devait vraiment être en colère voir même inquiet, car lui qui prenait toujours tellement soin à mettre les formes aux règles de politesse ne fit aucun signe envers John qui aurait pu ne serait ce que montrer qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Il quitta le fauteuil pour aller se planter droit devant Sherlock, le détective attrapa rapidement le coussin placé sous sa nuque pour y enfouir son visage.

-Sherlock, cesse immédiatement ces enfantillages, c'est important !

Très peu impressionné, le coussin ne bougea pas, mais un son qui ressemblait à « vire ta tête de ma vue » s'en échappa.

-La sécurité du pays pourrait être en jeu, monsieur Holmes, dit Anthea qui essayait d'observer au mieux la scène de sa prison improvisée.

Son intervention aurait sans doute eu plus d'impact si la simple présence d'un chat ne la cloîtrait pas dans la cuisine. John sourit en pensant que cette femme, aussi jeune soit elle, avait dû voir dans sa carrière des choses affreuses, gérer des dossiers traitant de la ruine de plusieurs nations, tout ça avec l'indifférence qu'on pouvait attendre de l'assistante de Mycroft Holmes et que malgré ça, une minuscule bestiole à quatre pattes réussissait à la garder prisonnière dans une cuisine.

Elle fusilla John du regard, son sourire ne lui avait apparemment pas échappé. Le médecin lui fit une moue d'excuse et la rejoignit pour lui préparer une tasse de thé en compensation, il poussa légèrement le chat du bout de sa chaussure au passage, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Sherlock releva un coin de coussin pour lui jeter un regard mauvais n'ayant pas apprécié qu'Arsenic soit dérangé de la sorte. Ou alors était-ce l'amabilité que John manifestait à leur invitée non désirée qui lui déplaisait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mycroft profitât de ce regain d'attention pour lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

-Alan Duncan, un haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement a disparu la nuit dernière. Il est rentré chez lui à vingt et une heure comme tous les vendredi soir, il a dit à sa femme qu'il se sentait très fatigué et est allé se coucher. Quand elle l'a rejoint une heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre était fermée, mais il n'était plus à l'intérieur, le lit n'avait même pas était défait et avant que tu ne demandes : oui, la fenêtre était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

Sherlock renifla et enfoui une nouvelle fois sa tête sous le coussin, rendant ses paroles difficilement intelligibles.

-Il a une amante. Et un complice. S'est enfuit par la fenêtre. Complice dans la maison est venu tout refermer et est parti discrètement avant que la femme ne s'en rende compte. Travaille pour le gouvernement, très probablement grande maison, pas dû être compliqué. Elémentaire. Ennuyeux. Maintenant vas t'en !

Mycroft eu un rire sans joie et tapota le sol du bout de son parapluie dans un petit rythme agaçant.

-Tu te doutes bien, mon frère, que je n'aurais pas pris la peine de me déplacer jusqu'à chez toi si cette possibilité était envisageable.

-Elle ne l'est pas ?

-Duncan travaillait sur des…projets sensibles, dirons-nous. Il sait qu'une disparition du genre peut avoir des conséquences considérables qui, si elle s'avérait être une véritable mise en scène de sa part, lui attirerait de bien plus gros ennuis qu'une dispute conjugale.

-Alors sa femme a déjà dû prévenir la police, ils sont surement sur l'affaire à l'heure qu'il est, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les déranger eux ! pesta Sherlock en envoyant valdinguer le coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Grand dieu non ! Comme je disais, ses travaux étaient sensibles et comprends par là qu'ils étaient secrets. Des procédures spécifiques ont été mises en place au cas où une situation de la sorte venait à arriver. Sa femme a avertie nos agents. L'affaire doit, pour le moment du moins, restée sous silence. La police possède certaines…qualités, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la discrétion n'en fait pas partie. Les enquêtes policières finissent toujours par attirer la curiosité de la presse.

Sherlock étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête, manifestant son ennui.

-Tu as également dit que tu avais des agents, Mycroft. Si tu les as engagés, c'est qu'ils possèdent probablement un minimum de compétences. Tu devras t'en contenter, j'ai déjà une affaire en cours et nouvelles informations devraient me parvenir sous peu. Navré. Maintenant pour la dernière fois, dégage !

A l'évidence Sherlock était tout sauf navré, bien au contraire, il jubilait ravis de pouvoir si brutalement congédier son frère.

De la cuisine, John pouvait voir le petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres de l'ainé des Holmes. Voir Mycroft sourie ainsi avait quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant et cela laissait penser qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. John était sûr qu'il trouvait jouissif de laisser un interlocuteur baigner dans l'ignorance sans même le savoir, encore plus si l'interlocuteur en question était son frère. John interrogea silencieusement Anthea du regard pour en savoir plus, mais la jeune femme était bien trop occupée à s'inquiéter du chat qui la narguait pour lui répondre.

Cependant, John obtient tout de même une réponse et celle-ci se manifesta par la sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock.

-Lestrade ! s'écria le détective en trépignant soudain de joie.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait le nom de l'inspecteur avec une telle satisfaction et John regretta de ne pas avoir filmé la scène. Le détective bondit du canapé pour secouer son portable sous le nez de son frère.

-Je t'avais dit que j'attendais de nouvelles informations !

Le sourire de Mycroft n'en fut que plus ironique et il devait y avoir de quoi, car plus la conversation avançait, plus l'air satisfait de Sherlock s'évanouissait. Quand il raccrocha finalement, la seule expression qui demeurait sur le visage de Sherlock était de la contrariété.

-Des informations précieuses ? ironisa Mycroft.

Sherlock l'ignora préférant s'adresser à John, c'était sans doute moins humiliant.

-Lestrade vient de me dire que le procès de Dave Browner a eu lieu dans l'après midi. Il a été reconnu coupable du meurtre de Lucy Cunningham, Scotland Yard boucle officiellement l'affaire.

C'était embêtant. Sherlock avait été catégorique sur l'innocence de cet homme depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à enquêter, et même si John ne se leurrait pas quant au fait que l'erreur judiciaire n'empêcherait pas Sherlock de dormir, il savait également que le détective ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir mis la main sur le véritable coupable. Ils allaient continuer à chercher, mais tout ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir ou entreprendre à partir de maintenant risquait de se faire de manière beaucoup moins légal.

-Bien, s'exclama Mycroft, je suppose que tu peux te charger de la disparition d'Allan Duncan maintenant.

Il désigna un dossier posé sur la table basse que John n'avait pas tout de suite vu et que Mycroft avait dû placer là bien avant leur arrivée.

-Un homme innocent est en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, ce manque de compassion est sidérant Mycroft, même pour toi. Je te croyais un noble défenseur des valeurs de ce pays.

John plaça une tasse de thé fumante à côté d'Anthea, elle n'y toucha pas, il lui proposa une chaise (quand les frères Holmes commençaient de la sorte, cela pouvait durer des heures, mieux valait être bien installé) elle la refusa. John cru d'abord à une certaine forme de colère face à la situation ridicule dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il ne comprit qu'après que la jeune femme luttait contre une furieuse envie d'éternuer. Son problème semblait bien mineur alors que le ton montait dans la pièce à côté.

-Si les projets sur lesquels Duncan travaillait venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, c'est toute la sécurité du monde libre actuelle qui pourrait être en jeu ! Je crois bien que cela m'autorise à mettre les problèmes de quelques civils de côté.

Si la forme des propos fit tiquer John, dans le fond, Mycroft n'avait pas entièrement tord et Sherlock devait certainement en avoir conscience. John préféra intervenir avant que Sherlock ne se fasse plus insultant et fasse dériver la conversation.

-Stop, les garçons, on arrête !

Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour écouter leurs vaines prises de bec une minute de plus. Les deux hommes, adultes et responsables, en face de lui voulurent protester, mais il les arrêta d'un geste.

-Sherlock, s'il te plaît, ferme-là. Mycroft, vous n'avez qu'à laisser le dossier ici, on verra ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant vous feriez mieux de vous en aller avant d'avoir une démission à gérer également.

Il fit un geste en direction d'Anthea, il aurait pu parier que sans son allergie, elle aurait étranglé Arsenic à mains nues.

Mycroft soupira résigné et s'avança d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée. Sherlock n'était pas le seul à aimer avoir le dernier mot et Mycroft était justement en train de chercher les seins. Il les trouva.

-Avant que je n'oublie, mon frère, je suis très heureux de voir que tu as trouvé de…nouveaux passe-temps.

Sherlock blêmit, puis rougit. John également. Mycroft savait comment ils avaient occupé leur soirée. comment diable pouvait-il le savoir !

L'homme leur adressa un sourire sarcastique, apparemment très heureux de la gêne dans laquelle il les avait plongés et s'éloigna en faisant allègrement claquer son parapluie contre le sol, il donna un léger coup au chat pour le faire fuir et libérer son assistante. Anthea sortit plus que ravie de s'en aller.

Nul doute que Sherlock ferait payer à son frère cet affront fait à Arsenic.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, l'estomac de John se mit à gronder. La femme de Thomas Jones avait été tellement furieuse que les soirées poker perdurent, qu'elle n'avait rien laissé à son mari qu'il puisse servir aux invités, ils s'était donc contentés de grignoter des biscuits apéritifs.

-Tu as faim, remarqua Sherlock.

John acquiesça désespérément; le frigo de Thomas Jones n'était pas le seul à être démuni de denrées comestibles. A la grande surprise du médecin, Sherlock enfila rapidement son manteau.

-Dîner ? C'est moi qui invite.

Il n'eut pas envie de refuser.

* * *

Il y avait bien des raisons pour lesquelles _Sir Wang_ était le restaurant asiatique préféré de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, alors qu'ils devaient en avoir testé pas moins d'une vingtaine dans Londres même.

Premièrement, le restaurant était situé sur Baker Street et il servait à empoter, ce qui était un avantage considérable quand la seule chose comestible dans leur appartement se trouvait être un vieux sac de petits pois congelés que Sherlock avait sûrement déjà utiliser pour garder plus au frais des organes humains.

Deuxièmement, la nourriture était bonne et le personnel discret ce qui était une bonne chose lorsque l'on souhaitait passer une soirée tranquille (Angelo étant un peu trop sympathique, il avait vite fait d'attirer l'attention sur John et Sherlock dès qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans son restaurant. Et puis, il ne cuisinait pas de nems).

Troisièmement, étant des clients habitués (et parce que Sherlock avait un jour découvert que ce n'était pas un vieil esprit qui volait dans la caisse, mais bien une jeune serveuse tout récemment embauchée), ils avaient leur propre table à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes ce qui était bien pratique pour parler de tout et de rien, du chat au gouvernement britannique en passant par des scènes de crimes les plus immondes et fascinantes possibles.

Oui, John et Sherlock aimaient cet endroit, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'y rendirent ce soir-là, sans même avoir eu à se concerter.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et les commandes furent vite prises, les serveurs avaient fini par bien connaître leurs habitudes. Les soirées qu'ils passaient au restaurant avaient pour John une forte utilité, car elle permettait de nourrir Sherlock ce qui en temps normal n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le détective ne mangeait que le minimum vital quand il travaillait et John devait parfois même batailler pour l'hydrater. S'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de faire ingurgiter de l'eau à Sherlock, il avait de la chance que celui-ci considère le thé comme un carburant essentiel à son esprit. _C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il dort si peut_ , songea John. La quantité de théine présente dans son sang avait de quoi revigorer tout un régiment.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

John sortit de ses pensées. Sherlock l'observait attentivement, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, il essayait de sonder l'esprit du médecin.

-A rien, mentit John, je pensais au chat.

Mentir face à Sherlock était risqué, il savait quand les gens lui mentaient, presque toujours. Sauf pour John. Quand il lui posait une question et que John mentait habilement pour l'induire en erreur, Sherlock ne cherchait pas plus loin, il le croyait, il lui faisait confiance. John sentit une pointe de culpabilité naître au fond de lui, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à Sherlock qu'il pensait à lui. Cela arrivait d'ailleurs bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il devait y remédier, voir d'où cela venait avant que Sherlock ne s'en charge pour lui. Il préféra changer de sujet avant que Sherlock lui demande des précisions.

-Avant, chez Thomas, quand je suis parti, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

John avait clairement senti la tension et il savait qu'elle n'était pas due au silence pesant dans lequel Sherlock savait si bien se murer. Non, ils s'étaient dit quelque chose et ça le concernait. Le sujet n'était peut-être pas le plus adapté pour que l'attention de Sherlock s'éloigne de sa personne finalement.

-Nous n'avons pas parlé. Enfin si. Il a parlé, j'ai écouté; un peu. Pas tout.

Sherlock était nerveux, John le voyait à sa main droite qui tapotait par intermittence sur le bord de la table. John se sentit soudainement inquiet, si son absence n'avait pas soulevé d'intérêt lorsqu'il était revenu, c'était peut-être parce que le sujet avait déjà été bien abordé sans lui. Son problème n'était, lui semble-t-il, pas flagrant et il y avait peu de chance pour que Thomas l'ait remarqué. Mais Sherlock…Sherlock remarquait tout. S'il avait remarqué son érection, qu'en avait-il déduit ? John ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait.

Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que le détective ne déduisait pas en permanence, donc, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela sembla une bonne idée au médecin jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que tous les gens dont il était suffisamment proche pour exposer ses problèmes fréquentaient également Sherlock. A part peu être…

-Le chat doit vraiment te préoccuper.

Sherlock l'observait avec un léger sourire et John se sentit ridicule de s'être à nouveau laissé happer par ses pensées. Il remercia intérieurement son ami de ne pas insister pour savoir ce qui le préoccupait réellement. S'il avait deviné la véritable raison, il n'en fit aucun commentaire et c'était beaucoup demander de la part du détective. Heureusement, l'arrivé des plats permit à John de se sortir toutes ses pensées embarrassantes de la tête.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle John aimait venir manger chez _Sir Wang_ avec son colocataire, parce que Sherlock était différant. Pas différant du quotidien à Baker Street, non, au contraire, il se comportait exactement de la même façon. Il était différent de lorsqu'il se trouvait dans n'importe quel autre lieu public et se sentait observé. Ici, en plus de la bonne nourriture ils avaient de la tranquillité et toutes les tentions que les deux hommes avaient pu ressentir s'évaporèrent au cours du repas.

* * *

-Tu ne peux pas refuser.

Sherlock rumina alors que la même jeune femme qui les avait servis débarrassait leurs assiettes. John ne cessait d'insister pour qu'il accepte l'affaire de Mycroft. _Ennuyeux,_ disait Sherlock. Mais le prétexte était faux, les disparitions politiques étaient rarement ennuyeuses, mais Sherlock se répugnait tout simplement à aider son frère sur une simple demande. S'il faisait ça, Mycroft risquait d'y prendre goût et de débarquer chez eux toutes les semaines avec des listes de politiciens véreux dont il voulait savoir tous les pires petits secrets sans devoir se fatiguer à faire le boulot lui-même. Sherlock connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il était capable d'utiliser ses plus fortes cartes face à lui : celles du chantage. Même si le détective n'en avait aucune preuve tangible, il savait que son frère avait de quoi le faire chanter. Mycroft avait de quoi faire chanter tout le monde.

-Bien sûr que je peux John, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour retrouver ce type.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! La sécurité du pays pourrait être…

-Il dramatise ! Mycroft dramatise tout ! Il adore ça, il pourrait en faire le nouveau sport national.

Et aussi loin que remontait les souvenirs de Sherlock, il en avait toujours été de la sorte. Mycroft s'était toujours beaucoup trop inquiété sans raison. Il s'était fait du souci pour Sherlock lorsque, petit garçon, il avait perdu Redbeard; tellement excessif pour la perte d'un simple chien. Il avait fait des scandales quand son petit frère avait lâché ses études pour partir fureter illégalement sur les scènes de crime; du bruit et des cris pour rien, tout le monde avait des activités extrascolaires, aussi peu communes soient-elles. Pire que tout, Mycroft avait fait une véritable maladie de sa première overdose, des suivantes aussi d'ailleurs. Une véritable _drama queen;_ depuis toujours.

-Il faut que je mette toute ma concentration sur l'affaire Cunningham, insista Sherlock en voyant que John ne semblait pas convaincu.

-As-tu seulement envisagé la possibilité que Browner soit le véritable coupable !

-Ne sois pas ridicule John, tous les indices l'accable, c'est bien trop évident.

-Justement ! Peut-être que c'est lui qui les à mis là, peut-être qu'il a voulu que tout l'accuse pour te guider sur une fausse piste.

Sherlock fronça le nez en grande réflexion pour contrecarrer cette idée.

-C'est un résonnement stupide John, même pour toi.

 _Mépris_ , pensa le médecin. Preuve suffisante pour lui qu'il venait de froisser le détective dans son ego et que son hypothèse n'était pas si stupide que ça. Le tout était de ne surtout pas vexer Sherlock, sinon il risquait de l'obliger à camper sur ses positions.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il doucement, même si tu n'acceptes pas l'idée, toi aussi tu peux faire des erreurs. Tout le monde en fait, c'est _normal_.

-As-tu déjà eu l'impression que j'étais normal ? cracha hargneusement Sherlock.

John ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il y avait quelque chose de plus que du mépris dans les yeux de Sherlock, de la haine et peut-être de l'inquiétude, John n'aurait su dire, mais il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation et la main de Sherlock recommençait à tapoter de façon névrotique contre la table, alors John dit dans un souffle :

-Bien sûr que tu es normal, Sherlock.

Les tapotements cessèrent presque instantanément.

-Je ne me trompe pas. Browner est innocent.

-Tu n'es pas devin.

-Je te prédis une brillante carrière, fit ironiquement le détective en désignant le biscuit porte bonheur que la serveuse venait de placer en face du médecin.

John éclata de rire, détruisant la tension qui avait commencé à s'installer entre eux. C'était devenu une tradition depuis là première fois qu'il avait mise les pieds dans le restaurant. C'était juste après l'affaire du taxi, ils étaient allés dîner, Sherlock avait passé le trajet à assaillir John de déductions, il avait prétendu pouvoir déduire les prédictions des biscuits et n'avait plus arrêté depuis. A chaque fois il essayait de deviner et à chaque fois il tombait à côté.

-C'est plutôt mal partit et assez banal comme prédiction, tu pourrais être plus précis, marmonna-t-il en brisant le biscuit entre ses mains.

Il déplia le petit papier et eu un petit sourire ironique en le montrant à Sherlock.

-Raté.

 _« Ayez confiance en vos amis, ils vous surprendront »_ , indiquait le papier.

-L'un exclut-il l'autre ? demanda Sherlock, le regard soudain pétillant.

John haussa les épaules, il ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses.

-On ferait mieux de partir. Ils ont du monde ce soir.

Et tandis qu'il se levait pour mettre sa veste, il ne vit pas Sherlock attraper la petite prédiction posée sur la table et la glisser dans sa poche.

* * *

-On devrait me féliciter, dit Sherlock alors qu'ils se baladaient dans Oxford Street.

Ils auraient pu rentrer directement, mais malgré le froid automnal, la nuit était agréable et même s'il était, tard la rue restait animée par les touristes et les promeneurs nocturnes.

-Tu n'as même pas réussi à deviner ce que prédisait mon biscuit, ricana John.

-Le biscuit avait tord ! Ils ont toujours tord. Et je ne parlais pas de ça.

Il avait affirmé l'inverse à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était Sherlock . John l'interrogea du regard. Il savait que Sherlock aimait se faire prier.

-J'ai fait énormément d'efforts ces derniers temps, j'aurais au moins pensé que cela valait des remerciements.

John ne comprit pas tout de suite. De quels efforts Sherlock pouvait-il bien parler ?

-Voyons John ! Je t'ai accompagné pour acheter un frigo…

-Par ta faute.

-J'ai monté l'arbre à chat de cette stupide bestiole, il ne l'approche même pas !

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire.

-Je t'ai accompagné chez ton patron!

-Je…Merci.

Pour le coup, il ne voyait rien d'autre à dire. Le détective était un gosse en recherche de reconnaissance, même, voir surtout, pour des choses qu'il ne méritait pas. Mais il n'avait eu aucune raison de suivre John chez Thomas, pourtant il l'avait fait. Pour John.

Le détective renifla de dédain.

-Je mériterais qu'on installe une statue à mon effigie dans Londres pour ça !

-Je suis sûr que Mycroft peut t'arranger ça en un tour de main.

Ils se défièrent du regard puis éclatèrent de rire s'attirant les regards des badauds.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent à Baker Street, Mrs Hudson sortait. Elle n'était pas seule, une petite vieille un peu décrépite marchait à sa suite, d'un petit pas tremblant. Sherlock se figea en les voyants, s'attirant un regard perplexe de John. A en juger par ses yeux plissés et sa mâchoire crispée, Sherlock n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

-Vous rentrez tard les garçons ! les salua leur logeuse avec un grand sourire.

-Nous étions chez mon patron, expliqua John, un fan de poker.

Il se fit la réflexion de ne plus jamais prononcer le mot « poker », cela lui ravivait des souvenirs bien trop étranges, désormais collés dans sa rétine.

Mrs Hudson leur présenta la vieille femme derrière elle.

\- Les garçons, voici une vieille amie, Gertrude. Gertrude voici mes locataires, tu sais, ceux dont je te parle tout le temps.

Les locataires en question préférèrent tous les deux ne pas leur demander de quoi elles parlaient lorsqu'ils étaient le sujet de la conversation.

La vieille femme poussa un râle sinistre et dévoila une bouche édentée. Elle leva un doigt osseux tout tremblant et le pointa en direction de Sherlock qui déglutit avec difficulté. Il semblait plus qu'agacé.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda joyeusement Mrs Hudson.

Pour la connaître, ça oui, il la connaissait ! Sherlock avait eu du mal à replacer ce visage bizarrement familier, ces dents manquantes, ces doigts crochus ainsi que les grondements incompréhensibles. Puis tout était revenu, il s'agissait du vieux fossile aux croquettes du supermarché ! De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas oublié Sherlock et lui en voulait toujours de s'être montré aussi grossier.

-Gertrude était venue pour préparer la prochaine réunion, leur appris Mrs Hudson tout en ignorant son amie qui était littéralement en train de maudire le détective avec sa main tressautant.

-Quelle réunion ?

Un coup d'œil en direction de Sherlock apprit à John qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question. Leur logeuse vissa ses mains à ses hanches et lui lança un regard sévère.

-Vous savez bien ! Celles que j'organise régulièrement avec Gertrude, Mrs Turner et ses locataires ainsi que mon amie Betty, qui a déménagée ! Ces réunions auxquelles je vous ai toujours invités tous les deux et auxquelles vous ne venez jamais !

Ah. _Ces réunions-là._ Celles que John et Sherlock avaient toujours et à tout prix essayer d'éviter (ce qui jusqu'à maintenant avait marché; l'ingéniosité du détective pouvait être sans limite quand il s'agissait de se sortir de ce genre de situation) parce que se retrouver à assister à une réunion Tupperware, entouré de petites vieilles, n'était décemment pas fait pour eux. John en aurait même béni un triple meurtre bien sanguinolent dans ces cas-là…Donovan avait eu raison en lui disant une fois qu'à traîner avec Sherlock, il deviendrait pareil.

Mrs Hudson s'acharna ensuite à utiliser une de ses meilleures armes : la culpabilité. Cette femme pouvait faire culpabiliser n'importes qui et n'importe quand sans que cela ne lui demande le moindre effort. Elle était visiblement en colère qu'ils aient accepté l'invitation de Thomas Jones alors qu'il évitait toujours les siennes. John recherchait de l'aide dans le regard de Sherlock, mais celui-ci semblait avoir utilisé toutes ses meilleurs ruses, plus aucune ne fonctionnerait face à Mrs Hudson. Elle ne cessa de leur demander s'ils seraient bien présent à la prochaine réunion et, face à leur silence, utilisa une autre bonne carte : elle abandonna, disant à Gertrude d'une voix triste que c'était normal, qu'ils étaient jeunes et avaient bien mieux à faire que de s'encombrer avec une vieille dame comme elle. Et elle avait tourné la tête pour ne pas que les garçons aperçoivent son sourire victorieux, car elle le savait, elle avait gagné. Même Gertrude grimaça de satisfaction. En désespoir de cause, ils finirent par obtempérer.

-Ça va être merveilleux ! s'exclama Mrs Hudson comme si Noël était arrivé en avance.

Elle salua son amie en lui disant de préparer des petits gâteaux pour deux personnes de plus. Le regard mauvais que la vieille lança à Sherlock convint John d'une chose : il n'en mangerait pas. Elle commença à remonter la rue à petits pas, faisant frotter les semelles de ses chaussures sur le trottoir.

-Mrs Hudson, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux lui appeler un taxi ? demanda John alors que le médecin en lui criait qu'à ce rythme, la vieille allait probablement geler sur place avant de rentrer chez elle.

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas mon garçon, elle est venue en voiture.

Les sourcils de John bondirent sur le sommet de son crâne. Comment cette dame toute tremblante et bancale qui ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot pouvait-elle bien conduire une voiture ? Et surtout, où avait-elle pu bien la mettre !

Gertrude s'immobilisa en pleine marche et se tourna lentement vers John, lui adressant un regard haineux en dévoilant une dent. Elle grogna et Mrs Hudson éclata de rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils le supporteront très bien, se sont de grands garçons !

-Quoi donc ? demanda John pour qui la situation ne pouvait pas plus mal tournée.

-Elle a peur que nos conversations ne vous choc.

-Vous savez j'ai fait la guerre, alors je crois pouvoir survivre aux pots à vinaigrette.

Le regard qu'elles échangèrent l'inquiéta, comme l'air qu'affichait Sherlock. S'il avait été à l'intérieur John n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir bondir par la fenêtre.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle parlait de sujet de grandes personnes. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra se mettre au chaud. John se promit que plus jamais il ne penserait qu'une situation ne pouvait pas empirer.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu!**

 **Très honnêtement, je n'aime pas les jeux de cartes, le poker ne fait pas exception, alors bien sûr, j'ai dû me renseigner sur les règles avant d'écrire cette scène et, comme je mis attendais, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose ! Alors j'ai essayé de simplifier au maximum la partie pour ne pas écrire d'aberrations, mais s'il y a des amateurs de poker parmi vous, désolés pour les éventuelles termes que j'aurais pu mal employer, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ;)**

 **Une review? :)**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Quitter l'appartement sans être vu n'avait pas posé de problème, aucun voisin n'était présent ce jour-là, l'Homme s'était arrangé pour que leurs emplois du temps à tous soient modifiés. Le gardien, pourtant toujours à l'affût, était profondément endormi depuis son arrivé. Comment l'Homme avait-il pu réussir un coup pareil ? C'était un mystère. Mais lui aussi en était un. Après tout, il n'avait jamais dit son nom, à aucun d'entre eux. Il pouvait bien être n'importe qui._

* * *

-John ?

-Salut Harry.

-Qui est mort ?

John poussa un soupir las, sans même prendre la peine d'éloigner le téléphone. A quoi bon ? Sa sœur le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas attendre une autre réaction face à son sarcasme. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord après tout. Il ne l'appelait jamais, même lorsqu'elle lui en faisait la requête explicite. _Pas le temps…, le boulot tu sais…, une autre fois promis..._ Promesses vides de sens, il le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

John sentit les bras vicieux de la culpabilité lui serrer la gorge. Ce n'était pas une simple question de politesse, sa sœur s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Quoi de plus normal, c'est à peine s'il prenait la peine de lui adresser des réponses construites aux messages qu'elle lui envoyait; alors un coup de téléphone…

Il eut soudain honte. Alors qu'il ne cherchait jamais à entamer la conversation avec Harry et qu'elle ne demandait rien de plus, voilà qu'il venait lui exposer ses problèmes sans même s'être demandé si elle était en état de l'écouter. Sa voix était claire et elle ne sortait à priori pas d'une nuit de beuveries, vu l'heure matinale et le peu de temps qu'elle avait mis à décrocher, mais dans tous les cas, il était un peu tard pour y songer.

-John ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de garder une voix neutre, la conversation n'allait pas être évidente et il considérerait son coup de fil comme une regrettable erreur d'ici peu.

-Bien. Je vais bien. Et toi ?

Bon sang, qu'il détestait ces civilités devenues si peu naturelle entre eux et, à entendre le ricanement amer de sa sœur, il savait qu'elle les détestait aussi.

-A merveille. Je bois de l'eau.

Il ne rit pas, il ne répondit même pas. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ?

-John crache le morceau, je sais très bien que tu ne t'es pas levé ce matin avec la simple envie de prendre de mes nouvelles.

Ça faisait mal, sûrement à elle aussi, voir même encore plus. Mais c'était vrai, c'était sans doute douloureux pour cette raison. John se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans le vide. Il n'était pas descendu au salon et avait téléphoné à sa sœur tout de suite après son réveil. Il savait que Sherlock était déjà levé, il avait entendu la bouilloire siffler et le cliquetis des tubes à essai.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, soupira-t-il, c'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer.

-Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

-Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais vérifier, je connaissais un type qui…

-Harry ! Je ne suis pas malade et je peux te l'assurer, je suis médecin !

Elle ne sembla que moyennement convaincue, mais n'insista pas.

-Quel est le problème alors ?

C'était une bonne question et la raison principale pour laquelle il l'appelait, parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Plus exactement, il savait très bien les problèmes qu'il avait eu, ceux-ci avaient été suffisamment _sensibles,_ mais comment en parler à sa sœur, eux qui n'avaient jamais rien partagé de plus qu'une table pour dîner lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, comment pouvait-il bien lui parler des doutes qui lui rongeaient l'esprit ?

-C'est l'argent ? Si c'est ça je peux te dépanner, mais je croyais que tu avais retrouvé un travail ?

-Ce n'est pas l'argent. En réalité, le problème ne vient pas de moi.

Il venait de lui, mais pas seulement, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer autrement.

-Oh. Je vois, c'est Sherlock.

Il ne l'appelait jamais, ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie en collocation, comment pouvait-elle déduire ça ?

-Non, presque, pas vraiment.

-John, il n'est pas encore neuf heures alors, je t'en pris, il va falloir que tu sois plus clair si tu espères que je suive.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, lancé comme il l'était, faire marche arrière aurait été parfaitement ridicule. Si sa sœur ne pouvait rien pour lui, tant pis. Il aurait au moins essayé et si elle se moquait de lui, il n'aurait qu'à la menacer de distancer un peu plus la durée entre ses appels.

Alors il lui expliqua tout, commençant par l'arrivée du chat en passant par le moment où l'animal fugueur les avait poussé à parcourir la nuit glaciale londonienne. Il lui expliqua comment Sherlock avait fait glisser son écharpe autour de son cou et les étranges frissons qui lui avait parcourut le corps toutes les fois suivantes. Il raconta jusqu'à la fois où la main du détective s'était glissée dans sa poche pour prendre son portable et la réaction indésirable qui s'était manifestée. Il raconta que c'était la première, mais pas la dernière fois que cela arrivait et finalement, il parla de la terrible soirée qu'ils avaient passé la veille chez Thomas Jones, ainsi que la situation ridicule dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé.

Harry resta étonnement silencieuse pendant tout son discours, d'ailleurs, elle ne dit rien non plus après, John eut peur de lui avoir provoqué une attaque.

-Harry ? Tu es toujours là.

-OH BORDEL!

Il dut éloigner le téléphone de son tympan meurtri, Harry n'avait jamais su contrôler ses pulsions quelle qu'elles soient. Cette fois ne ferait certainement pas exception à la règle, car elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et John, le rouge aux joues, dut attendre plusieurs minutes qu'elle se calme.

-Un problème ?

-C'est vraiment le truc le plus gay que j'ai entendu dans ma vie ! Et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Bien entendu, il la connaissait suffisamment, pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'elle le prendrait au sérieux, qu'elle réaliserait à quel point il se sentait troublé depuis maintenant des semaines.

-Je ne suis pas gay.

Il n'arrivait même plus à y mettre de la conviction, depuis qu'il habitait avec Sherlock, John n'aurait su dire combien de fois il avait répété cette phrase.

\- Laisse-moi en douter, petit frère !

-Harry, je suis sérieux…

-Et moi dont ! Tu te souviens de ma copine Ruby ? Elle réagissait comme toi au début quand je lui ai dit qu'elle…

-Je ne suis pas ta copine Ruby !

-Tu nies comme ma copine Ruby !

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé déjà ? Ah oui, besoin de parler, besoin de conseils, besoin de mettre les idées au clair et tout ça avec quelqu'un que Sherlock ne fréquentait pas. Il devait rester calme et cohérent, ne pas rentrer dans le cercle vicieux de la dispute fraternel, sinon, en plus de n'avoir servi à rien, cette discussion risquait de lui embrouiller encore plus l'esprit.

-Ecoutes Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, je sais juste que c'est bizarre et que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Elle ricana, John pouvait presque l'imaginer avec vingt-cinq ans de moins, dans sa chambre d'adolescente, à enrouler le fil torsadé de son téléphone (qu'elle avait eu après maintes batailles) autour de son doigt lorsqu'une de ses amies lui racontait ses relations amoureuses, ou celles des autres, ou de simples rumeurs, peu importait. Dans le fond, Harriet était restée une éternelle adolescente.

-John, tu réfléchis trop, je crois que tu es attiré par Sherlock. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Ces mots, il avait espéré ne pas les entendre. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être attiré par Sherlock Holmes. Il se le répétait sans cesse depuis leur rencontre des années plus tôt, et il le disait à tout le monde.

-C'est ridicule, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu même pas l'envisager !

Le ton de sa sœur commençait à monter, elle était passée d'une vitesse ahurissante d'une crise de fou rire aux prémices de la colère.

-Parce que je ne suis pas gay ! Et qu'il est mon colocataire !

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est ton problème, John ? Tu veux être parfait. Tu veux trop bien faire, réussir tout ce que tu entreprends. Tu voulais aider les gens quand tu étais petit et faire régner la justice dans le monde, alors tu as décidé de devenir médecin et soldat. Tu as décidé d'être un homme sans tare alors tu t'es éloigné de moi quand j'ai commencé à boire. Tu as un jour décrété que tu étais hétéro, alors depuis tu as peur que les gens doute que ce ne soit pas cent pour cent le cas, tout ça parce que tu as un jour fait l'erreur d'affirmer le contraire. Ton vrai problème c'est que tu ne veux pas sortir de la norme !

-JE VIS AVEC UN PUTAIN DE SOCIOPATHE QUI FOUT DES TETES DECAPITEES DANS LE FRIGO ! EST-CE QUE TU TROUVES CA DANS LA NORME ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de sont cœur et se leva pour coller son oreille à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas de variante dans les bruits de la cuisine, John s'autorisa à souffler de soulagement, Sherlock n'avait rien entendu.

-Alors pourquoi tout le reste te dérange ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser de toi ? Continua sa sœur plus calmement.

-Je me fous de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi ou même de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de Sherlock, souffla John.

C'était en partie vrai après tout. John détestait les gens qui jasaient, ceux qui essayaient de s'immiscer dans leur vie privée, de fouiner là où il n'y avait rien à trouver, de déduire ce qui n'avait pas à l'être. Ces gens-là n'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire ? Cependant, si les rumeurs le mettaient en rogne, il se foutait comme d'une guigne des aprioris à l'égard du détective et par conséquent à lui-même. _Le taré s'est fait un ami, comment est-ce possible ? Un ami, non ce malade a probablement kidnappé puis drogué ce type. Un ami, non, son chien de garde._ Oui, John se foutait bien de ce qu'on disait d'eux, car il savait que c'était faux, que Sherlock n'était pas un taré, mais juste un homme qui avait trop souvent souffert et du rejet des autres que cela avait entraîné; et lui, John, était là pour y remédier désormais.

-Si tu continus à te taire comme ça, je vais te faire payer une consultation. Ta psy va perdre un client.

\- Excuse-moi,-je…

-Réfléchissais?

-Hum. Et je ne vois plus ma psy. Plus depuis longtemps.

 _Plus depuis Sherlock._

 _-_ Tes réflexions, elles portaient sur Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ?

-Chose assez logique, vu qu'on en parle.

-C'est la seule raison ?

Elle commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre qu'il t'attire ?

-Parce que je n'est jamais été attiré par les hommes.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais attiré par les hommes, mais par Sherlock, il y a une nuance. Et puis, je peux te comprendre, j'ai vu des photos de lui sur ton blog, même moi je succomberais.

-Harry…

-Tu traverses peut-être juste une période difficile et tu as besoin de te changer les idées, tu bosses sûrement trop…

-En faite j'ai pris, ou plutôt mon patron m'a fait prendre, des congés…Sans date de retour.

Le silence de sa sœur à l'autre bout du fil voulait tout dire. John avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle savait que son état de fatigue devait être élevé pour qu'il ait accepté une chose pareille. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'insista pas sur le sujet.

-Sors, trouve toi une petite amie alors, prends du bon temps. Qui sait, tu n'as peut-être besoin de rien d'autre.

-J'y penserais, mentit John.

En réalité, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, ni de sortir, ni de se trouver une petite amie, parce que désormais son esprit avait appris à cataloguer ça comme « ennuyeux » et cela ne lui facilitait pas la vie.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, de tout et de rien, sans hausser la voix, sans se disputer. C'était devenu rare avec les années. Harry mentionna Clara, elle l'avait revu, elles avaient discuté, ça s'était bien passé, mais quand John voulu en savoir plus sa sœur changea habilement de sujet.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, avait fini par dire John juste avant de m'être fin à la conversation.

-Merci à toi d'avoir appelé.

Il sentit à nouveau la culpabilité lui mordiller l'estomac et fit la promesse à sa sœur d'appeler plus souvent. Cette fois, il comptait bien la tenir.

John raccrocha avec le sourire, un sourire qui s'effaça très vite. S'il était content d'avoir pu vider son sac, cette conversation avec Harriet, loin d'avoir effacé ses doutes, lui en avait rajouté.

* * *

-Tu as appelé ta sœur, indiqua Sherlock, sans même lever les yeux de son journal, dès que John entra dans la cuisine.

John eu un instant peur que Sherlock ait entendu leur conversation, mais il se rassura très vite, c'était impossible, il avait pris soin de parler doucement et de ne pas mettre le haut-parleur (il connaissait suffisent sa sœur pour ne plus faire cette erreur) afin que Sherlock n'entende rien. Cependant, il avait eu ce moment d'égarement ou il avait peut-être un peu haussé le ton, voir même hurlé…mais il avait vérifié et rien ne manifestait que Sherlock l'ait entendu à ce moment-là.

-Effectivement, marmonna-t-il en se servant une tasse de thé brulante.

-Tu es contrarié.

Il l'était.

-Absolument pas.

Sherlock abaissa un peu son journal, laissant apparaître derrière ses yeux et ses sourcils froncés. Il voulait sûrement analyser John le médecin en avait parfaitement conscience et fit de son mieux pour garder un visage parfaitement impassible. Il focalisa toute son attention sur la théière et prit soin de se servir une tasse en faisant bien attention à ne pas en renverser une goutte.

-Où est passé le chat ? Je ne lai pas vu ce matin.

Sherlock abandonna définitivement son journal sur la table à coté d'une petite collection de tubes à essai. Il recula en douceur sa chaise en prenant garde à ne pas trop bouger. John compris pourquoi et en fut soudain très attendrie. Roulé en boule sur les genoux de Sherlock, Arsenic dormait comme un bienheureux. Maintenant que John le voyait, il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu l'entendre ronronner plus tôt.

-Arrête cette tête ! gronda le détective en caressant l'animal tout en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller.

\- Quelle tête ?

-Cette tête, celle que tu fais là, maintenant, quand tu regardes le chat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette tête ? demanda John un peu surprit.

En réalité, le chat n'était l'unique chose qu'il observait, mais également l'homme sur lequel il était endormi et qui maintenant boudait de se retrouver dans une position aussi ridicule, aussi adorable. John comprenait bien que s'il se mettait à regarder Sherlock de la même façon qu'Arsenic, cela lui attirerait sans doute des problèmes un jour.

-Elle te donne l'air d'un idiot !

Sauf qu'à en croire Sherlock, il avait bien souvent l'air d'un idiot, comme quand il lisait un roman policier passionnant et cherchait à tout prix à découvrir le coupable (il en avait fait un bon entraînement), ou quand il se mettait à somnoler devant une stupide émission de télé réalité et qu'il sentait le regard du détective se braquer sur lui avec insistance _. Ça te rend idiot_ , disait-il pour se justifier.

Sherlock ne cherchait pas à être vexant en disant cela et même si à leur rencontre il utilisait ce terme avait une spontanéité insolente, il avait arrêté peu à peu de l'employer avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, si Sherlock s'adressait à John en disant « idiot », c'était pour être agaçant. John n'était peut-être pas brillant dans l'art de la déduction, mais il n'était pas trop mauvais non plus.

-Tu es jaloux ? demanda le médecin avec un rictus moqueur.

Le détective sembla soudain passionné par le contenu des tubes à essai qu'il avait abandonné là depuis de bonnes semaines. _Bingo_.

-Tu as fini avec ça ? demanda John en attrapant le journal pour changer de sujet, peu désireux de se retrouver à supporter un détective boudeur toute la journée.

Sherlock n'avait pas fini, il devait encore vérifier les mots croisés, parce que même si John ne voulait pas l'admettre et disait que c'était impossible, les mots croisés avaient souvent tord. Il adorait le démontrer à John. Mais il décida de se passer de cette distraction aujourd'hui. Il hocha la tête signifiant à John que le journal était tout à lui et le médecin disparu dans le salon en embarquant son précieux butin.

* * *

Six gouttes. John semblait vraiment bouleversé, qu'est-ce que sa sœur avait encore inventé ? Sept gouttes. Huit gouttes. Comment en était-il venu à parler – hurler – à propos des têtes décapitées dans le frigo ? Neuf gouttes. Dix gouttes. Onze gouttes. Un _putain de sociopathe_ , c'était péjoratif, surtout dit sur un ton pareil, non ? Treize gouttes. Non. Douze. Ou était-ce quatorze ?

Sherlock laissa tomber la pipette dont s'échappait un liquide violet et retira ses lunettes de protection d'un geste exaspérer avant d'aller vider le contenu du tube à essai dans l'évier. Il avait perdu le fil, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à John.

-Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda le médecin du salon.

Il ne répondit pas. Tout allait de travers, Arsenic (ce traître) avait fui la cuisine pour rejoindre John dès qu'il avait senti l'odeur des produits chimiques susceptibles de lui couler dessus et de trouer sa fourrure. En plus de ça, l'expérience était fichue et Sherlock n'en avait aucune autre suffisamment intéressante sur laquelle mettre la main. A moins que…ce n'était pas à lui de mettre la main sur quelque chose !

Il y réfléchissait depuis qu'il avait plongé sa main dans la poche de John pour récupérer son téléphone, il voulait savoir si la réaction qu'il avait provoqué chez le médecin était normale, si lui aussi aurait réagit de la sorte dans le cas où les rôles avaient été inversés. Le moment était idéal pour réaliser cette expérience.

Sherlock glissa rapidement son téléphone au fond de la poche de son pantalon, reprit sa place à la table de la cuisine et attrapa de quoi s'occuper les mains. Une pince pour attraper le sucre et un chalumeau, ça ferait l'affaire, de toute façon John ne s'intéressait jamais de très près à ce qu'il trafiquait. Il commença à faire roussir des petits morceaux de sucre au dessus d'un récipient rempli d'une solution bleu.

-JOHN !

Un soupire las lui parvint, John ne déboulait plus en pleine panic dès que Sherlock hurlait son nom comme un dément, car ce n'était jamais vraiment important (selon John). Le médecin lui avait un jour dit de se méfier en lui racontant l'histoire d'un garçon qui criait au loup, Sherlock n'avait pas compris le rapport avec lui-même, il avait en revanche eu la désagréable impression d'être pris pour un enfant.

John arriva en traînant des pieds, il paraissait agacé, mais un petit sourire lui étirait es lèvres. _Ne surtout pas le regarder, ne pas croiser son regard !_ Sherlock avait parfois l'impression que John le comprenait rien qu'en regardant ses yeux. C'était inhabituel, personne ne faisait ça avec lui, même pas sa mère, même pas Mycroft, et c'était agréable, Sherlock se sentait important quand il parvenait à faire comprendre quelque chose à John sans même lui parler, il se sentait écouté, compris. Cependant dans une situation comme maintenant, cela pouvait également poser problème.

-Besoin de mon portable. Poche.

John ne râla pas, il s'était sûrement attendu à une requête du genre. Il se glissa doucement derrière Sherlock et enfouit délicatement ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trembler le bras du détective qui tenait le chalumeau. Sherlock sentit le léger contact des doigts de John par-dessus le tissu de sa veste et de sa chemise, il tressaillit.

-Pas dans la veste.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Pantalon.

Sherlock sentit le médecin se figer dans son dos et son regard s'attarder sur la poche incriminée, dans laquelle le relief du portable se dessinait parfaitement. John retira brusquement ses mains. Le chalumeau trembla.

-Sherlock, tu peux le prendre toi-même !

-Mains occupées.

-Tu peux poser ça !

-IMPORTANT !

John soupira, hésita et puis d'un mouvement brusque, plongea sa main dans la poche du pantalon de Sherlock. Lé détective ressentit une soudaine chaleur contre sa cuisse et dans son bas-ventre, ses bras tremblèrent légèrement et la flamme du chalumeau remonta un peu le long de la pince à sucre. Il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Une demi seconde plus tard la main de John était libéré et tenait le téléphone, Sherlock dut faire un gros effort pour paraître concentré sur son expérience, mais son esprit commença à dériver bien plus loin, très loin dans son palais mental. Dans la pièce de John, de nouvelles petites clés brillaient aux serrures de nombreux coffres. Il allait devoir explorer tout ça.

-Tu voulais quoi, Sherlock ? s'impatienta John.

Ah oui, le portable. Il lui fallait une excuse. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas réfléchi avant ? C'était stupide. Stupide ! Trouver quelque chose. Vite !

-Oh, oui. Quelle heure est-il ?

John resta un instant interdit et Sherlock se força à ne pas tourner la tête vers lui.

-Tu m'as appelé pour savoir l'heure ? Tu m'as fait prendre ton portable dans ta poche juste pour ça ?

Le détective acquiesça.

-IL Y A UNE PUTAIN D'HORLOGE SUR LE MUR EN FACE DE TOI !

Le cri surprit tellement Sherlock qu'il sursauta, le chalumeau dévia de sa trajectoire. Le détective leva les yeux vers John avant de se rendre compte qu'il se brûlait la main et c'était une brûlure bien plus désagréable que celle qui avait délicieusement entortillé son bas-ventre quelques minutes avant.

-Merde…

Il jurait rarement, mais la situation ne lui inspirait rien d'autre.

Sherlock se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de passer sa main sous l'eau froide, il aurait très bien pu le faire dans la cuisine, mais John allait sûrement culpabiliser et insister pour examiner sa main et avant ça, il devait impérativement régler un autre problème que John ne devait absolument pas voir.

Le bon côté des choses, c'est que même si la fausse expérience des morceaux de sucre avait été un véritable désastre, au moins la vraie expérience menée avait été fructueuse. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si une autre personne que John était tout autant capable de lui provoquer la douloureuse érection dont il devait se débarrasser au plus vite.

* * *

Il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain en vitesse et avait fait couler l'eau du robinet au plus fort de sa pression. Froide. Il fallait apaiser sa brûlure, mais pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas son principal problème. Sherlock se laissa glisser contre le mur carrelé en déboutonnant d'un geste tremblant ça braguette. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en arrivait là. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois, malgré ses dires, il restait un être humain et avait besoin de relâcher la pression de temps en temps, mais cette fois, il y avait une raison, une relation de cause à effet et elle avait un nom : John.

Penser au médecin faillit lui arracher un gémissement rauque, il se retint conscient que John était près à débarquer pour voir si la blessure n'était pas trop grave. Heureusement qu'il avait verrouillé la porte. Lui qui croyait pouvoir contrôler son corps, c'était raté. Mais beaucoup des croyances qu'il pensait fonder s'effritaient devant ses yeux quand John entrait dans la balance. John. C'était toujours John. Tout était lié à John. Et c'est avec ce nom au bord des lèvres, sachant qu'une simple porte le séparait du médecin, qu'il se libéra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups légers frappèrent à la porte.

-Sherlock, tout vas bien ?

-Oui, une seconde !

Encore tremblant et quelque peu désorienté, il s'assura que rien ne laissait suggérer ce qu'il s'était passé, se rendit à nouveau présentable et, pour la forme, garda quand même sa main brûlée sous l'eau froide quelques instants. Cela ne servait plus à grand-chose, il aurait dû faire ça plus tôt, car de désagréables plaques rouges commençaient déjà à se dessiner sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour découvrir un John quelque peu inquiet de l'autre côté.

-Tu as verrouillé la porte. Tu ne verrouilles jamais la porte. Même quand tu prends ta douche.

Sherlock préféra garder le silence plutôt que de se lancer dans de fausses excuses qui n'auraient pas satisfait John. Le médecin fut de toute façon bien trop intéressé par sa blessure pour relancer le sujet.

-Faits voir, ordonna-t-il en tendant une main.

Le détective demeura immobile en grommelant que c'était inutile. Il détestait être materné pour si peu et aurait bien envisagé une fuite vers le couloir, mais John lui bloquait le passage.

-Bon sang Sherlock, arrête de faire l'enfant et montre moi cette foutue brûlure !

Sherlock rumina, ronchonna, protesta mais ce fut sans effet, la conscience professionnelle de John était sans appel, lorsqu'il voulait soigner une blessure aussi bénigne soit-elle, rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Alors Sherlock capitula et leva mollement sa main brûlée que John saisit aussitôt. Le détective grimaça au toucher des doigts calleux de John sur sa peau sensible.

-Désolé, fit John en gardant une pression la plus légère possible pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts.

Soigner Sherlock était devenu au fil des années une activité régulière de leur collocation. Cela les arrangeait tous les deux, Sherlock parce que d'avoir un médecin vivant à domicile lui avait de nombreuse fois évité d'ennuyeux séjours à l'hôpital et John parce qu'il ressentait en permanence le besoin de se rendre utile. Ce n'était vraiment pas le premier petit bobo de Sherlock dont il s'occupait et certainement pas le dernier. Même si le détective aurait pu sans problème s'en charger tout seul, John ne lui aurait pas permis.

-La brûlure est superficielle, constata-t-il en survolant la peau rougie de son pouce, prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher. Cependant, tu as la peau très à vif, c'est étonnant si l'on considère la chaleur de la flamme qui t'a touché et le temps que tu as passé avec la main sous l'eau.

Sherlock détourna la tête pour lui cacher la soudaine rougeur de ses joues, sa brûlure n'était pas ce qui lui avait pris le plus de temps. Heureusement pour lui, John était bien trop absorbé par ses soins pour remarquer son rougissement. Sherlock ne rougissait jamais et John, même s'il n'aurait pas fait les liens nécessaires pour en comprendre la raison, se serait tout de même posé des questions.

-Assieds-toi.

John le poussa délicatement vers le bord de la baignoire et Sherlock s'y laissa tomber, sa main toujours prisonnière de la délicate poigne de John. Le médecin désinfecta la brûlure tout en douceur puis appliqua une pommade sur la main meurtrie. Sherlock ne savait pas si c'était dû à la pommade, mais les doigts de John étaient glacés, agréablement glacés. Il frissonna et John s'interrompit aussitôt.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il d'un air contrit.

Son regard brillait d'excuse et Sherlock se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. John continua sa besogne en y mettant encore plus d'attention. La crise de colère provoquée par _l'expérience Watson_ (comme Sherlock l'appellerait plus tard) était passée. De toute façon, les colères de John, quand elles lui étaient destinées, ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, s'ils n'en riaient pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, John finissait irrémédiablement par culpabiliser.

-Met une poche de glace dessus si la douleur s'intensifie, et si vraiment elle ne passe pas dit le moi, je te donnerais un antalgique. Mais je ne pense pas que cela te dérangera bien longtemps.

John effleura une dernière fois la main du détective avant de la lâcher, Sherlock la laissa retomber le long de son flan. John lui adressa un sourire et il lui rendit tout en se disant qu'il avait encore une fois eu raison. Parce que les expressions de John étaient la plupart du temps un parfait miroir de ses émotions et que ce sourire-là n'échappait pas à la règle, il avait une signification bien précise qui fendait le cœur de Sherlock : _culpabilité_.

* * *

Mrs Hudson était venue chez eux toute guillerette, pour leur annoncer que la prochaine réunion qu'elle organisait avec ses amis se tiendrait le mercredi 15 novembre en début de soirée. Puis, elle avait arrêté de sourire sans préambule et les avait menacés. Mrs Hudson, quand elle le souhaitait, pouvait se montrer très effrayante. Preuve en est que John et Sherlock, assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, n'avaient pas osé croiser son regard quand elle avait énoncé les nombreuses choses qu'elle était capable de faire s'ils se dérobaient encore une fois.

Son sourire était revenu immédiatement après, elle les avait gratifiés d'un « bonne journée ! » enjoué et planté là ces deux hommes qui aux cours de leurs vies avaient fait face à des choses plus ignobles les unes que les autres et qui pourtant, d'un seul regard, au départ de leur logeuse, se transmirent la même pensée, _une réunion Tupperware chez Mrs Hudson…Nous n'y survirerons pas._

* * *

Si Mrs Hudson leur avait assuré qu'il y aurait largement de quoi manger, John ne se souvenait que trop bien du regard haineux que la vieille Gertrude avait eu à l'égard de Sherlock. Il se souvenait également que cette désagréable petite chose décrépite devait apporter des biscuits. John ne connaissait pas les autres amis de Mrs Hudson, mais il savait que, quoi qu'il advienne, il n'aurait pas le courage de toucher à ce qui aurait été préparé par quelqu'un d'autre que sa logeuse. C'est pourquoi le mercredi de cette fameuse réunion, quelques heures avant de s'y rendre, John se mis en tête qu'il allait faire des crêpes. Et puis, ce serait un bon moyen de remercier Mrs Hudson pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui et Sherlock.

 _Bien faible rémunération toutefois._

John n'était pas un talentueux cuisinier, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été. Ses faibles capacités se limitaient à décongeler quelques légumes et faire réchauffer des plats tout près. Lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère avait essayé de les initier, lui et Harriet, aux plaisirs de la pâtisserie en famille, mais elle avait vite abandonné l'idée en voyant que, loin d'atténuer les chamailleries de ses enfants, cela les avait accentué.

C'est donc en bon débutant, que John se lança dans cette aventure. La tâche fut plus compliquée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord, car s'il avait réussi à trouver une recette relativement simple, l'effectuer n'était pas le seul problème auquel il était confronté.

A force de ne jamais cuisiner, John avait fini par oublier que la cuisine du 221b Baker Street n'était pas du tout adaptée pour ça. Oh bien sûr, il avait tout le matériel adéquat, mais ajouté à cela, il y avait également les innombrables appareils scientifiques de Sherlock ainsi que tout un tas de produits qui n'avaient pas leurs place dans une cuisine, ou même dans tous lieux habités.

Heureusement, Sherlock avait déserté la cuisine pour disparaître dans Londres et John en venait à le soupçonner de chercher à se faire inculper pour un délit quelconque afin d'éviter la réunion. Peu importe, s'il y parvenait John n'aurait qu'a appeler Lestrade pour lui expliquer la situation nul doute que l'inspecteur réglerait le problème en un clin d'œil. L'absence de Sherlock avait au moins un avantage, il ne risquait pas de venir lui trainer dans les jambes.

John fixa longuement la liste d'ingrédients et de matériels nécessaires et pris bien soin de tout disposer sur l'espace qu'il avait réussi à libérer (avec bien des peines, la cuisine était aussi encombré que le reste de l'appartement). Un bruit derrière lui attira soudain son attention. Arsenic venait de bondir sur la table de la cuisine et le fixait d'un petit air satisfait. Le médecin soupira excédé.

-Descends tout de suite ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas droit de monter là-dessus ?

 _Bien entendu qu'il le sait_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser John. _Pourquoi le ferait-il dans le cas contraire ?_

-Aller, descends ! ordonna John.

Le chat loin l'écouter s'étira et s'allongea de tout son long sur la table.

-Saleté.

Arsenic roula sur le dos, quémandant des caresses.

-Très bien, tu as gagné, soupira John.

Il caressa doucement le ventre de l'animal qui se mit à ronronner bruyamment. De toute façon, John savait que lui ordonner quelque chose était inutile et Arsenic s'appliquait toujours à faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait. Sauf si la requête venait de Sherlock. Mais Sherlock était pareil, lui aussi mettait un point d'honneur à faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait. Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende si bien avec le chat, ces deux-là pensaient de la même façon.

-Vous allez me rendre fou un de ces jours, dit affectueusement John.

Arsenic sembla satisfait car il s'étira un peu plus sur ce qui restait de place non encombré. Tant pis pour la table, John ferait sans. Et puis, il ne valait mieux pas trop approcher de la nourriture tous les étranges produits de Sherlock.

-Bon, à mon tour de faire des expériences, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Arsenic ne serait pas d'un grand secourt pour la réalisation d'une pâte à crêpes, mais à force d'entendre Sherlock poser des questions et énoncer des déductions à ce pauvre chat, il avait fini par en faire de même.

La réalisation de la pâte à crêpes fut bien facile qu'il ne s'y était attendu sa rigueur militaire lui avait appris à suivre les consignes à la lettre. Il eu même le temps de faire un brin de ménage alors que la pâte reposait tranquillement au frigo.

C'est après que tout dégénérât. John avait commencé à faire cuire quelques crêpes, elles n'étaient, certes, pas les plus belles à voir, mais était néanmoins assez loin de la catastrophe envisagée. Non, le problème ne venait pas de là. Le problème, c'était un détail qu'il n'avait vraiment pas prévu.

Alors qu'il s'appliquait à décoller un crêpe du fond de la poêle, Sherlock était rentré. Il ne l'avait pas entendu ni même vu entrer dans la cuisine tant il était concentré sur sa tâche. C'est seulement lorsque le détective tira une chaise à la table derrière lui qu'il remarqua sa présence. Il sursauta, donna un coup de coude dans le récipient contenant la pâte et en aurait probablement renversé la moitié si Sherlock ne s'était pas précipité à ses côtés pour le rattraper.

-Merci, grommela le médecin.

Sherlock se rassit derrière John comme si de rien n'était et tira Arsenic vers lui, le laissant glisser sur la table. Le chat ouvrit un œil pour voir qui osait le déranger, renifla la main de Sherlock qui lui caressait le menton, lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts et se rendormit immédiatement après.

-Tu sais qu'il y aura de quoi manger chez Mrs Hudson ?

-Tu as vu les regards que son amie nous a lancé l'autre soir ? Si tu veux mon avis, je ne toucherais à rien que ces petits vieux auront emmené.

-Hum, c'était peut-être de ma faute, pour l'autre soir.

John abandonna sa poêle et se tourna vers Sherlock, surprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

-Je l'avais déjà rencontré, au supermarché. C'était le jour où tu as ramené le chat. Je l'ai aidé à attraper un paquet de croquettes.

Et John n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui raconte la suite, car il se l'imaginait parfaitement bien. Il connaissait suffisamment Sherlock pour entendre sa voix venue du passé énoncer des déductions arrogantes et non voulu à cette pauvre dame.

Sherlock abandonna le chat pour venir se pencher sur l'épaule de John observant attentivement ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu étais sorti ? demanda le médecin.

-J'avais simplement une petite affaire personnelle qui me torturait l'esprit depuis un certain temps, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

John ne lui demanda rien de plus, Sherlock Holmes aussi avait le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets.

Le détective se pencha sur le tas de crêpes un peu bancal que John avait préparé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un problème ?

Un rictus moqueur étira ses lèvres.

-Disons que tu as certainement des talents cachés, mais je crains que la cuisine n'en fasse pas partie.

Si John avait été honnête, il aurait avoué que c'était en parti à cause de lui si les choses avaient ensuite dégénéré. Cependant, c'était Sherlock qui l'avait provoqué, donc, tout était de sa faute. Jusqu'à ce que le détective ne rentre, il avait été plutôt fier du résultat obtenu. Sherlock l'avait quelque peu vexé en lui affirmant le contraire. John avait alors eu la réaction la plus puérile qu'il puisse imaginer, et même s'il s'était senti complètement ridicule sur le coup, des années plus tard cette pensée le ferait encore sourire.

Il y avait, à ce moment-là, un paquet de farine à côté de John et sa main avait agi toute seule sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il abandonna la cuisson de la crêpe afin de plonger sa main dans la poudre blanche et en avait lancé une bonne poignée au visage de Sherlock. Le détective reçu le projectile avec une telle stupéfaction que sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur, le faisant tousser de la farine.

John mordit son poing, autant gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire, qu'amusé par l'expression ébahie de son ami. La farine s'était prise dans ses boucles noires et les avait blanchies ainsi que la chemise et le pantalon du détective. Ça allait coûter une fortune au pressing, tant pis, John le lui rembourserait.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il savait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air désolé. Sherlock s'épousseta dignement et surtout en vain, il ne fit rien d'autre qu'étaler un peu plus la farine.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment.

John s'inquiéta immédiatement, parce que le sourire qui venait d'étirer les lèvres de son ami n'avait rien de rassurant. Arsenic devait également avoir flairé le danger, car il était maintenant bien réveillé et observait la scène d'un air suspicieux.

Sherlock se rapprocha de John d'un pas nonchalant, il se pencha sur lui, si près que leurs nez se frôlèrent presque et le médecin dut retenir sa respiration tant cette proximité, pourtant pas si inhabituelle, le saisit au ventre en le faisant chanceler. Sherlock lui souriait presque tendrement et il se retrouva incapable de détourner les yeux de son visage. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le bras tendu de Sherlock attirer quelque chose vers lui. Et, qu'il poussa un cri de surprise quand, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le contenu du sac de farine se renversa sur sa tête.

-NON MAIS TU ES MALADE !

-C'est toi qui a commencé, sourit Sherlock en enlevant le surplus de poudre sur ses mains.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Et la guerre fut déclarée. Tout était bon pour servir de projectile, du sucre à la pâte à crêpes en passant par les œufs, ils volèrent entre eux, tous les coups bas furent permis. John ne se souvenait pas avoir autant rit depuis longtemps et Sherlock non plus d'ailleurs. Arsenic qui avait profité de la situation pour se délecter du lait tombé sur le sol, dut bien vite fuir la cuisine sous peine de se retrouver enseveli.

Ils en étaient arrivés aux mains, ne cherchant même plus à sauver leurs fiertés disparues, quand un toussotement les interrompit. Ils se stoppèrent net, les mains de John occupées à barbouiller de sucre les boucles noires de Sherlock retombèrent sur le long de ses flans, celles de Sherlock perdues sans raison évidente sur les épaules du médecin ne bougèrent pas, mais il leva toutefois la tête pour découvrir Mrs Hudson accoudée à la porte, une main sur la hanche, qui les dévisageait d'un air sévère.

-Et bien les garçons, vous avez une explication?

Ils baissèrent la tête, penauds, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Ils remarquèrent enfin l'odeur de brûlé qui régnait dans la pièce. La crêpe. Si Sherlock n'avait pas un jour tiré dans leur alarme incendie car celle -ci empêchait une expérience, elle se serait manifestée avec virulence.

John réalisa un peu tard que le remerciement qu'il avait prévu pour Mrs Hudson n'allait que lui donner du travail en plus. La vieille dame les réprimanda comme des enfants, bien que son visage reflétait l'effort qu'elle faisait pour cacher son sourire.

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre une douche, je vais arranger tout ça.

La fumer qui s'échappait de la crêpe désormais bien trop cuite commençait à leur piquer le nez. Oui, il valait mieux que Mrs Hudson s'en charge.

* * *

-Bon sang, mais ce n'est pas vrai !

John se débâtait avec les boutons de sa chemise en descendant au salon.

-Quelque chose ne va pas.

Ils avaient passé un accord tacite pour faire comme si tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la cuisine était une chose tout à fait normal et donc pour ne pas en parler plus que nécessaire, cela éviterait les questions embarrassantes et les arrangeait tous les deux.

-A chaque fois que je veux mettre la main sur un pull, je suis incapable de le retrouver. A croire qu'ils disparaissent !

-Oh. Je ne suis toujours pas intéressé par l'affaire.

John soupira, exaspéré et attrapa le plat rempli de crêpes préparé par les bons soins de Mrs Hudson. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, elles étaient bien plus appétissantes que les siennes.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, les amis de Mrs Hudson sont sûrement tous arrivés.

Sherlock le suivit dans les escaliers ronchonnant et traînant des pieds, Arsenic sur ses talons qui essayait désespérément d'attraper les lacets de ses chaussures.

-Pourquoi on ne lui dirait pas qu'un tueur en série est en liberté et que la police a désespérément besoin de nous pour l'arrêter ! clama Sherlock avant que John ne puisse toquer à la porte de leur logeuse.

-Hors de question ! Écoutes, on lui a promis et puis plus vite nous serons rentrés là-dedans, plus vite nous pourrons ressortir, n'est-ce pas ?

John détestait cet adage, probablement parce qu'il le savait complètement faux et apparemment, Sherlock aussi. Tout sur son visage montrait la concentration, il était certainement à la recherche d'un autre plan de secours.

-De toute façon, si on refuse encore une fois, c'est nous que Mrs Hudson tuera, remarqua John en mettant un point final au débat.

-Très bien, adhéra finalement Sherlock en attrapant au passage Arsenic qui essayait de se faufiler entre ses jambes. Mais on le prend avec !

-A quoi va-il nous servir ? s'étonna John. Il peut bien rester seul une heure ou deux, ça ne serrait pas la première fois.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Si jamais cette stupide réunion devient trop insupportable, on pourra toujours le lâcher sur les amis de Mrs Hudson en criant qu'il a la rage.

Il adressa un sourire complice à John et un clin d'œil au chat. C'était indéniablement une bonne idée, bien qu'un peu extrême.

John prit une profonde inspiration alors que Sherlock serrait un peu plus le chat contre le lui et il tapa trois coups à la porte qui allait tout droit les mener en enfer.

* * *

 **Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)**

 **A Vendredi!**

 **Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Réponse review :_**

 ** _Seleen_** ** _: Merci pour ta review ! ça me fait très plaisir ! Moi aussi je me suis bien amusée en les imaginant faire une bataille de farine xD Je suis vraiment heureuse que la façon que j'ai eu de traiter Sherlock te plaise, j'avoue que c'est une des choses qui m'inquiétait le plus quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, il est tellement complexe ! Pour ce qui est de la publication, je poste tous les mardi et vendredi (peut-être qu'après nouvel an cela passera à un seul chapitre par semaine, mais rien n'est sûr).En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)_**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Il a neigé, je suis tellement heureuse, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Et je vais arrêter de m'extasier avant de vous faire fuir !**

 **Voilà le chapitre, déjà le 10...ils se postent bien plus vite qu'ils se sont écrit!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Peu de gens le savait, mais ils s'étaient rencontrés enfants. Lucy le fréquentait, jouait avec eux parfois, mais elle était trop petite pour tout comprendre et c'était tant mieux, car elle aurait pu en parler. Puis, tous ces mystères et ces secrets avaient commencé à l'ennuyer à temps, heureusement, sinon il aurait fallu trouver un stratagème pour l'éloigner. Mais Lucy c'était toujours ennuyé avec eux alors elle était parti d'elle-même et s'était fait de nouveaux amis, et peu à peu l'avait oublié, lui. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rappelé qui il était, car elle aurait pu comprendre des choses et tous les trois en auraient souffert plus tôt que prévus._

* * *

Comme John s'y était attendu, le petit salon de Mrs Hudson était plein à craquer et ils furent accueillis par le tonitruent « les voilà ! » de leur logeuse, des « Oh » et des « Ah » impatients ainsi qu'un grognement colérique qui devait sans doute provenir de Gertrude. John se demanda si finalement ces réunions n'étaient pas de réelles réunions Tupperware et que toutes ses personnes n'attendaient pas une importante livraison de produits nouveaux. Sauf que les produits en question, n'étaient pas diverses boites en plastiques, mais eux, finit par conclure John en voyant tous les visages radieux lever vers eux. Les acclamations admiratives ne furent que plus vivent quand ils remarquèrent le chat que Sherlock tenait entre ses bras. Les deux colocataires échangèrent un regard rapide. Ils étaient tous les deux parvenus à la même conclusion : quand Mrs Hudson était avec ses amis, elle faisait d'eux le principal sujet de conversation.

Leur logeuse les poussa avec une force remarquable au milieu de tout ce petit monde. Tous se précipitèrent pour leur serrer la main en souriant chaleureusement sourire que John réussit à leur rendre de manière un peu crispé. Sherlock semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un et John ne doutait pas que, s'il n'avait pas eu le chat dans les bras, il aurait très certainement essayé de le faire. Et peut-être même que John ne l'en aurait pas empêché.

-Entrez, les garçons, entrez ! Voyons ne faites pas vos timides. Vous avez déjà rencontré Mrs Turner, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien entendu qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, elle avait tout fait pour et à plusieurs reprise depuis leur emménagement. Le plus souvent, John et Sherlock parvenaient habillement à l'éviter, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée étant donné qu'elle habitait juste à côté. Elle avait dans une main _l'hideux couvre-chef jaune_ dont Mrs Hudson se plaignait tant. Dans son autre main, elle tenait une laisse qui pendouillait mollement vers le sol jusqu'à un Yorkshire Terrier à l'allure très asymétrique.

Sherlock adressa un clin d'œil discret à leur logeuse quand il remarqua la présence de l'animal. Elle le lui rendit, une expression pleine de fierté peinte sur le visage, cela n'échappa pas à John.

Même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il avait cru comprendre que Sherlock avait tondu la pauvre bête sous ordre de Mrs Hudson. La nouvelle de ce qui était arrivé au chien s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre dans la rue. John avait d'abord entendu les rumeurs auxquelles il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention en rentrant un jour de la clinique. Il avait commencé à les trouver suspectes lorsqu'il avait découvert Sherlock chez eux, un manteau couvert de poils de chien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu porter (et qu'il ne porta plus jamais) sur le dos. Alors que le détective était resté inerte pendant des jours sur le canapé, il s'activait désormais à faire disparaître les restes d'une tondeuse électrique dans un sac -poubelle.

Personne n'avait jamais su que Sherlock était le responsable. Il avait été d'une discrétion irréprochable et pour cause, Mrs Turner était rentré chez elle et avait poussé un hurlement déchirent en voyant l'état de son _pauvre bébé_. Elle avait accusé le quartier tout entier, avait harcelé ses locataires pour être sûr qu'ils n'aient rien vu et ils eurent beau lui répéter que personne n'avait été là au moment du crime, elle n'y avait pas cru et avait frôlé l'hystérie pendant plusieurs jours et depuis ne se séparait plus de son chien une minute.

Mrs Hudson avait été radieuse en apprenant la nouvelle. Oh, bien sûr, elle se rendait tous les jours chez son amie avec de grandes boites de scones pour la consoler et rentrait à chaque fois au bord des larmes d'avoir tant rit face au pauvre animal. Quelle que soit la rancune qu'elle entretenait envers ce chien, elle avait été tenace.

Il faut dire que Sherlock n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, du travail d'artiste. Il s'était appliqué à tondre l'animal de façon la plus inégal possible et des semaines, après aucun toiletteur n'avait encore pu arranger les dégâts Mrs Turner avait finalement préféré laisser l'animal dans cet état plutôt que de le tondre intégralement.

Les coups d'œil de John et Sherlock sur le chien avaient dû éveiller l'attention d'Arsenic, car l'animal baissa vers lui un regard plein de dédain qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Sherlock. Le chien en l'apercevant se mis à aboyer en remuant la queue à la perspective de ce nouvel ami. Le chat resta crispé dans les bras de Sherlock un instant, qui de lui ou du détective avait le regard le plus menacent, John n'aurait pas pu trancher. Le médecin du retenir un sourire, Sherlock pouvait bien crier sur les toits qu'il était un sociopathe de haut niveau, il se retrouvait tout de même à protéger un chaton dans ses bras, face à une assemblée de petits vieux très attentifs.

L'inertie d'Arsenic ne fut pas longue, comme tout le monde avait pu s'y attendre, il se mit à feuler. Cela devait probablement être un bruit menacent pour le pauvre Yorkshire, car la petite chose sur le sol émit un jappement terrifié avant de courir se réfugier sous un fauteuil.

-Oh, le pauvre chéri ! Il a eu peur ! s'écrièrent les deux logeuses à l'unisson.

Mais aucune des deux ne parlaient du même animal. Mrs Hudson détestait définitivement ce chien.

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les laisser trop près l'un de l'autre.

L'homme qui avait parlé se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, John ne l'avait pas vu en entrant. Une trentaine d'années, des cheveux châtains et un sourire chaleureux il enserrait de son bras la taille d'un autre homme un peu plus grand qui abordait fièrement des cheveux noires, une carrure de joueur de rugby et une fossette au menton. John compris immédiatement qui ils étaient pour en avoir très souvent entendu parler.

Mrs Hudson, que son devoir d'hôtesse rappelait à l'ordre, se précipita pour faire les présentations.

-Les garçons, voici les locataires de Marie, Tobias (elle désigna l'homme à la fossette) et Matt (elle montra le plus petit).

John leur serra la main. Il ne doutait pas que la principale raison pour laquelle Mrs Hudson désirait tant leur présence était pour les présenter enfin. Quoi qu'il en soit, les locataires de Mrs Turner ne semblaient vraiment pas partager leur répulsion pour ces terrifiantes réunions, au contraire, ils semblaient ravis d'être là.

John vit Matt amorcer un mouvement pour serrer la main à Sherlock, mais son bras retomba presque aussitôt. Le visage de Sherlock montrait clairement son hostilité à tout contact et de toute façon, Arsenic lui occupait les bras et le détective n'avait aucune intention de le lâcher.

Etait également présente, une vielle femme aux cheveux courts et blonds, qui remontait sans cesse ses petites lunettes carrées sur ses yeux en jetant des regards pesant autour d'elle. C'était Betty, l'amie de Mrs Hudson qui avait vécu sur Baker Street quelque temps auparavant. Son mari l'accompagnait, assis dans un coin du canapé, il ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

On les fit s'asseoir de force sur le canapé entre Betty et son mari. Le canapé n'était pas très grand, Sherlock et John eurent vite fait de se retrouver pressé l'un contre l'autre afin d'éviter tout contact avec les deux inconnus qui les entouraient. Arsenic en profita pour s'étirer sur leurs genoux collés.

Mrs Hudson était aux anges, elle finissait de disposer tout un tas de gâteaux et de biscuits en tous genres sur la table à côté des crêpes. Il y avait beaucoup trop pour neuf personnes. John vit passer un plat plein de biscuits desséchés avant que la logeuse ne le fasse disparaitre dans la cuisine, c'était la préparation de Gertrude, il n'en en était certain, et personne n'y toucherait.

Mrs Hudson les regardait avec une tendresse sans nom et John lui adressa un petit sourire. Pourquoi s'était-il tant inquiété ? Après tout, il ne risquait rien ici, mis à part quelques heures un peu ennuyeuses à passer. Il échangea un regard avec Sherlock et compris immédiatement que pour lui aussi, malgré les instants d'inerties qui allaient suivre, malgré le contact humain de tous ses indésirables, et surtout malgré l'ennuie mortel qui torturerait son esprit pour le sourire de Mrs Hudson, ça en valait la peine.

* * *

John avait visé juste : il s'ennuyait à mourir. S'il avait pensé en arrivant que la présence des locataires de Mrs Turner pourrait lui permettre d'avoir quelques conversations intéressantes, il avait vite déchanté. Il avait tout de même appris des choses.

Matt tenait depuis quelques années une galerie d'art dont il avait hérité de ses parents quand ces derniers avaient décidé de prendre leurs retraites et s'était envolé pour la Suisse. John n'avait jamais été un grand amateur d'art, en revanche, il ne manqua pas le mouvement de tête intéressé de Sherlock quand le sujet avait été abordé.

Tobias, quant à lui, travaillait dans une agence de voyages et il leur raconta un nombre impressionnant d'anecdotes contenant une multitude de détails très précis et très gênants sur les voyages catastrophiques de certains clients. Lorsqu'il tendit une carte de visite à John « _au cas où vous auriez besoin de vacances »,_ le médecin l'accepta poliment en se promettant de ne jamais s'y rendre. Si Sherlock et lui devait un jour partir en vacances, il leur arriverait sûrement de quoi divertir une agence de voyages pour les années à venir. Avec un homme comme Tobias, les ragots se rependraient bien trop vite. Mais pourquoi devrait-il partir avec Sherlock après tout ?

C'est juste après avoir appris tout ça que John oublia tous ses espoirs de conversations intéressantes, parce que Tobias avait continué sur la lancée des anecdotes et était venu le tour des rumeurs du quartier. Matt avait pris le relais de son mari dès que celui-ci fut un peu trop essoufflé pour ne pas laisser en suspend leur plus qu'attentif auditoire.

John réalisa bien vite que ces deux-là devaient être la principale source des ragots de Baker Street. John ignorait quelles méthodes ils pouvaient posséder pour être si bien informé sur les incessantes ruptures de la femme au bout de la rue, ou encore sur le contenu des sacs de course du comptable qui vivait au 224Baker Street seulement trois mois dans l'année, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elles étaient efficaces. Betty ne cessait d'approuver chacune des nouvelles rumeurs, y apportant de nouvelles informations sur le ton de la confidence. Comment cette femme qui ne vivait plus ici pouvait-elle en savoir autant ?

John avait rapidement perdu le fils de la conversation, tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. A plusieurs reprise, il voulu échanger un commentaire avec Sherlock ( de toute façon plus personne ne leur prêtait attention depuis que Tobias avait annoncé que l'identité du père de l'enfant de la voisine, dont John avait oublié le nom, était remise en question), mais le détective avait les lèvres serrées, il n'avait pas l'intention de prononcer le moindre mot et gardait le regard fixé sur le chat endormi sur leurs genoux. John se perdit également dans sa contemplation, après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, si le père était en réalité le nouveau facteur ?

John sursauta soudain, une main venait de se poser sur son bras. C'était Betty, à côté de lui, qui semblait à son tour avoir perdu de l'intérêt, sûrement qu'a ses yeux les grondements inintelligibles de Gertrude n'était pas d'une grande valeur informative.

-Vous êtes bien silencieux mon garçon, parlez-moi un peu de vous.

John n'aimait pas parler de lui, mais elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il lui dit qu'il était médecin, soldat également. Elle ne semblait pas captiver, bien au contraire, c'était logique, Mrs Hudson avait déjà dû lui dire tout ça, elle avait d'ailleurs dû dire une foule d'information sur Sherlock et lui. La suite lui fit douter de la véracité des propos que pouvait parfois tenir la logeuse à leurs propos.

-Parler-moi plutôt de vous deux, se corrigea Betty en désignant Sherlock d'un mouvement de tête, depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

John tiqua. Elle savait depuis combien de temps ils vivaient ensemble, elle habitait encore la rue à l'époque où ils avaient emménagé. En sentant Sherlock tressaillir contre lui, John comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne façon d'interpréter la question. Il se la répéta dans sa tête avant de vraiment en comprendre le sens. _Oh_.

Tout le monde s'était tus pour focaliser leur attention sur eux, la question du père mystérieux avait soudainement perdu tout son intérêt à leurs yeux. John se sentit mal à l'aise, il l'était toujours quand quelqu'un le croyait en couple avec Sherlock. Il savait que le détective aussi était tendu, Sherlock détestait se retrouver au centre de l'attention quand il ne l'avait pas choisi et sa jambe battait nerveusement contre celle de John.

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple, lâcha le médecin d'une voix blanche.

Les regards qu'il s'attira montraient bien que personne n'y avait cru.

-Vous savez, rien de ce que vous ne direz ici ne sortira de l'appartement, dit Mrs Turner d'un air complice.

John n'y croyait pas, et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, la question n'était pas là.

-Je ne suis pas gay !

Il vit Mrs Hudson faire un vague geste de la main à ses amis, un geste qui voulait dire « _laissez tomber, il répète toujours ça_. »Bien entendu qu'il répétait toujours ça ! Parce que c'était vrai. Il n'était pas gay et avait eu suffisamment de petites amies pour le prouver. Ça avait toujours été des femmes. Toujours !

 _Et ça n'a jamais duré. Jamais !_ martela une petite voix qui ressemblait désagréablement à celle de sa sœur quelque part dans sa tête.

John s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas grave, il allait laisser dire, de toute façon aucun des arguments, aussi vrai soit-il, qu'il pouvait apporter ne saurait convaincre ses vieilles personnes en manque de ragot. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seulement entouré par une bande de vieilles personnes, mais également par deux jeunes hommes qui, à priori, auraient pu le croire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Tobias et Matt, à la recherche d'une quelconque forme de soutiens. Tobias avait réussi à trouver un fauteuil libre pour s'asseoir, Matt s'était résigné à s'installer sur l'accoudoir, à moitié affalé sur son mari (la place manquait vraiment). Tout deux lui souriaient chaleureusement.

Ça aurait pu être un sourire conciliant pour lui faire comprendre que quand cette petite assemblée s'était mit une idée en tête, il était impossible de les faire changer d'avis. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de sourire qu'ils abordaient tous les deux, car leur expression voulait plutôt dire qu'eux non plus ne le croyait pas et qu'ils trouvaient la situation parfaitement ironique.

Il tourna la tête vers Sherlock qui était resté stoïque, mais il le restait toujours. Au grand dam de John, on les prenait souvent pour un couple et si lui se chargeait de nier, Sherlock pour sa part ne prononçait jamais le moindre mot. John ne lui avait jamais reproché, parce que généralement, le sujet était clos dès que John réfutait, ajouté quelque chose aurait uniquement servi à remettre un sujet indésirable sur le tapis, le silence du détective était donc parfaitement justifié.

Sauf que cette fois, il n'aurait pas été contre un soutien de sa part, car les gens en face de lui n'avaient pas l'air du genre à lâcher le morceau.

-Sherlock, tu pourrais dire quelque chose, non ?

Mais Sherlock resta apathique, les yeux perdus dans le vague. John analysa tout de suite les signes : _palais mental_. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Sherlock avait la capacité de fuir la réalité dès qu'une situation devenait trop embarrassante, il ne se serait pas gêné pour la seule et unique raison que John allait se retrouver seul face au problème.

-Sherlock ! insista tout de même le médecin en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, parce que ce geste raviva un peu plus les sourires autour de lui. Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire revenir Sherlock à la réalité. Le détective cligna lentement des paupières, vit toutes ses paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Si ça n'avait pas été pour John, il aurait immédiatement replongé dans les méandres de son esprit.

\- Dis-leur.

-Leur dire quoi ?

-Que nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

Sherlock cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

-On est venu ensemble, finit-il par dire, ce qui est normal vu qu'on habite ensemble.

John poussa un soupire de frustration, le faisait-il exprès ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sherlock.

Mais cela ne servait plus à rien, Sherlock était de retour dans son palais mental, avec la ferme intention d'y rester. Il n'essaya pas de nier encore, à quoi bon, quand un des deux principaux intéressés n'avait fait que confirmer le doute dans l'esprit de tous.

John entendit vaguement Matt et Tobias échanger quelques mots qu'il savait être à leur propos, mais il ne les comprit pas. Tant mieux, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié. S'il avait pu, il aurait volontiers suivi Sherlock dans son palais mental pour le tirer de là afin de mettre les choses au clair. S'il avait pu le suivre, il aurait également pu voir que Sherlock s'était réfugié dans la pièce qu'il lui avait consacrée.

* * *

Après ça, John était resté distant. De toute manière, la conversation avait dérivé sur des sujets bien différents et il avait préféré se faire silencieusement oublier en évitant de temps à autre les coups de coudes que lui envoyait Betty lorsqu'elle donnait son avis avec un peu trop de virulence. Sherlock avait refait surface après un long moment d'absence, mais n'avait pas non plus prit part à la conversation, préférant se faire oublier également, il caressait distraitement Arsenic toujours profondément endormi, étendu sur leurs jambes.

Il y avait eu un court moment d'action quand le chien de Mrs Turner, sans doute lassé de se cacher derrière elle, avait tenté une nouvelle approche vers ce qu'il aurait bien voulu considérer comme un nouvel ami. Arsenic avait immédiatement ouvert deux grands yeux meurtriers et avant que le chien ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il avait envoyé de violent coup de griffe dans le vide sans quitter l'espace de protection que représentaient les genoux collés de ses propriétaires. Le détective avait eu un mal fou à l'apaiser, Arsenic ne cessait de grogner face à cette menace imaginaire, car le chien était retourné dans sa cachette presque aussi vite qu'il en était sorti. John caressa le chat avec précaution en réalisant que Sherlock seul ne parviendrait pas à le calmer. Arsenic avait fini par s'apaiser et s'était blotti en boule sur les jambes du détective, John n'avait pas cessé de le cajoler pour autant.

Puis soudain, il avait arrêté. Parce que sa main s'était posée sur celle de Sherlock et que sous sa paume les longs doigts pâles avait immédiatement arrêté tout mouvement. John avait retiré sa main en vitesse sans prendre conscience du regard de Sherlock posé sur lui. En réalité, tout le monde les regardait, parce qu'Arsenic était bruyant en premier temps et parce que leur comportement aurait de quoi alimenter les sujets de conversation des réunions à venir. Mais tous ces regards, John ne les remarqua pas non plus, sauf peut-être celui de Matt et le clin d'œil qui l'accompagnait. Ça n'aurait pas dû, mais ça l'agaçait et il se promit de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Mais plus tard, quand Sherlock ne serait pas à côté. Pour le moment, il préférait retomber dans un ennuyeux mutisme.

* * *

-Ces crêpes sont excellentes ! s'extasia Mrs Turner. C'est vous qui les avez préparées les garçons ?

Sherlock grimaça, John fit une moue gêné et Mrs Hudson bondit presque de joie dans son fauteuil, elle avait attendu une réflexion de la sorte depuis le début de la soirée et elle allait enfin pouvoir relater à tout le monde le désastre qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne se gêna pas pour donner des détails. John se sentit rougir légèrement, alors Sherlock tordit ses lèvres dans une expression boudeuse, il était vexé et il y avait de quoi l'être.

Mrs Turner et Betty semblaient passionnées par le récit de leur amie. John avait l'impression d'être un enfant dont la mère racontait mi-exaspéré mi-amusé les dernière frasques en dates. De temps à autre, Gertrude poussait un grondement mécontent pour montrer son déplaisir face à un comportement si puéril.

-Vous auriez vu l'état de la cuisine ! Oh, bien sûr, j'ai réussi à tout arranger. Mais à mon âge, ma hanche…

Le médecin aurait bien voulu préciser que c'était elle qui avait longuement insisté pour tout remettre en ordre et qu'elle l'avait fait le sourire aux lèvres, car elle adorait les materner. Mais il ne dit rien, tout le monde le savait déjà.

-Je te comprends Martha, intervint Mrs Turner. Les miens aussi mettent un désordre ! J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils me prennent pour leur elfe de maison !

Sherlock oublia sa bouderie un instant pour questionner John du bout des lèvres.

-Elfe de maison ?

Le détective n'avait sûrement jamais lu Harry Potter, pourquoi ce genre de chose le surprenait encore ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Sherlock recommença à bouder. Tandis que Betty, à qui le sujet semblait tenir à cœur, et qui s'en amusait beaucoup moins que Mrs Hudson et Mrs Turner, se mit à clamer à grands cris (pour que son mari dont l'audition était défaillante l'entende bien) qu'elle aussi se sentait comme une bonne et que même ses enfants et son petit-fils ne lui avaient jamais donner autant de travail que son époux.

Loin d'être impressionné, le mari prit appui sur la partie du genou de Sherlock qui n'était pas encombré par Arsenic et se redressa sur le canapé en riant. Il survola la pièce du regard (en évitant soigneusement sa femme) et s'arrêta sur Tobias et Matt blottis dans leur fauteuil.

-Vous avez bien fait d'éviter les femmes. Croyez-moi, à vivre, c'est un cauchemar !

Il tourna la tête et adressa un clin d'œil à John et Sherlock en tapotant amicalement le genou du détective.

John avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'adressait à eux également et il aurait bien répliqué encore une fois que _non ! Il n'était pas gay !_ Mais on ne l'aurait pas entendu de toute façon, Betty hurlait trop fort.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, John commençait à sentir ses yeux se fermer et sa tête dodeliner vers l'avant, quand Matt abandonna son inconfortable accoudoir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge dans la très nette intention de faire une annonce.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, une bonne chose.

John réussit à focaliser son attention sur Matt et Tobias qui désormais semblaient un peu hésitant, bien que très heureux. Un rapide coup d'œil à Sherlock lui apprit que même si le détective ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait, il écoutait tout de même attentivement. John savait que Matt ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui et Sherlock, cela s'entendait dans son débit de paroles, il avait du mal à retenir son excitation. Le jeune homme tortilla nerveusement ses mains avant de continuer :

-Vous saviez que nous souhaitons depuis longtemps avoir un enfant et que nous devions rencontrer une potentielle mère porteuse la semaine dernière…

Matt fit une courte pause, son sourire et celui de Tobias illuminait totalement leurs visages. John entendit Sherlock pousser un faible soupir agacé, il avait également compris où tout cela menait.

-Eh bien nous l'avons rencontré et…nous allons bientôt pouvoir entamer la procédure !

Il y eu de nombreuses acclamations de Joie, des félicitations furent échangés, beaucoup et en même temps, si bien que plus personne de se comprenait. John se leva abandonnant Sherlock aux côtés du mari de Betty cloué dans le canapé à cause de son dos douloureux. Le vieil homme adressa tout de même un sourire radieux à Matt et Tobias.

John leur serra chaleureusement la main en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur possible. En tant que médecin, c'était le genre de bonne nouvelle qu'il aimait entendre. Il les pria d'excuser le sale caractère de Sherlock en expliquant que cet imbécile de sociopathe autoproclamé faisait de gros efforts pour tenir son titre lorsqu'il était question d'éviter la politesse réglementaire. Matt et Tobias en rire sans offense, expliquant que Mrs Hudson les tenait au parfum depuis bien longtemps sur le sale caractère du détective.

Cette bonne nouvelle permit à John de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, les vieilles femmes étaient prises d'une telle euphorie qu'elles ne tenaient plus en place, faisant sans arrêt des allés retours dans la cuisine en estiment que pour un si heureux évènement, la table n'était pas assez garnis. Son hôtesse et ses amies n'avaient pas jugées bon de se rasseoir, elles auraient été obligées de se lever à chaque fois que l'envie leur prenaient de serrer Matt ou Tobias dans ses bras. La conversation dériva très vite sur le sujet de leur future paternité.

John accepta une tasse de thé de Mrs Hudson et partit se poster près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Tant pis s'il abandonnait Sherlock avec pour seule compagnie un chat et un vieil homme à moitié sourd, il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la rue animé, écoutant d'une oreille distraire les discutions derrière lui.

Mrs Turner s'enthousiasmait à l'idée d'avoir un enfant chez elle. Sa propre fille habitait à l'autre bout du pays et comme elle aimait le répéter, elle n'était pas prête de lui donner des petits-enfants. Betty avait sauté sur l'occasion pour sortir un album photos de son petit-fils qu'elle emportait partout où elle allait. John finit par focaliser toute sa concentration sur les passants emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver.

-Martha vous a forcé à venir, n'est-ce pas ?

John faillit renverser son thé. Matt l'avait rejoint, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

-On peut dire ça, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Vous et Sherlock n'avaient pas vraiment l'air fait pour ce genre d'activité.

Non ils ne l'étaient pas. Sherlock étant lui-même et John ayant passé bien trop de temps sur les champs de bataille, ce genre de choses était assez futile à ses yeux. Oh bien sûr, il ne disait jamais non à une petite soirée entre amis, mais les gens qu'il considérait désormais comme ses amis pouvaient presque se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

-Je comprends, Tobias et moi on rechignait aussi un peu au début, on préférait passer nos soirées en tête-à-tête.

John passa outre le sous-entendu que Sherlock et lui étaient dans la même situation.

-Elles sont fréquentes, ces petites réunions ?

Il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir, c'était cependant un bon moyen de faire un peu oublier sa vie avec Sherlock.

-Quand on arrive à s'y tenir, une à deux fois par mois Jamais à date fixes, mais toujours un mercredi, question de conformité pour les emplois du temps.

John lui demanda un peu surprit pourquoi ils ne s'arrangeaient pas tous pour se voir le week-end quand Tobias et lui ne travaillait pas. Matt se pencha un peu vers John pour chuchoter sur le ton de la confidence une réponse qui l'étonna encore plus.

-On fait toujours ça en début de soirée, alors la plupart du temps Tobias et moi on peu s'arranger, ce ne sont pas nos emplois du temps qui posent problème.

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna le petit groupe rassemblé autour de l'album photos.

-C'est elles qui n'ont pas le temps. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais croyez-moi John, ses dames sont toujours très occupées.

Le médecin ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce que Mrs Hudson faisait de ses journées quand elle n'était pas occupée à faire du ménage ou des courses. Il se l'imaginait toujours en train de préparer du thé. Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, Mrs Hudson ne pouvait décemment pas passer ses journées à faire bouillir de l'eau.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Tobias releva la tête des photos du petit-fils de Betty en leur lançant un regard de détresse. Il articula quelque chose du bout de lèvres et Matt sembla comprendre, car il se retourna vers la fenêtre en riant.

-Betty ressort cet album à chaque fois, on connait les photos et les histoires qui vont avec par cœur, expliqua-t-il à John.

-Pourquoi reste-t-il à les regarder ? demanda-t-il en voyant que Tobias semblait déjà profondément lassé.

-Une fois qu'elle vous attrape, Betty ne vous lâche plus. C'est pour ça que je me suis tenu à distance, s'amusa Matt. Votre petit-ami à bien de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas retournée s'asseoir à côté de lui.

John regarda précipitamment autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'ait entendu l'appellation, en particulier le détective. Un peu rassuré que personne ne s'intéresse à eux, il fusilla Matt du regard et grogna en baisant d'un ton :

-Sherlock et moi ne sommes pas en couple.

-Je vois…

Il lui fit un clin bien décidé à ne pas le croire.

-Je ne suis pas gay, vraiment, insista John.

Cette fois, Matt eu un petit rire franc qui fit froncer les sourcils de John.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tobias et moi, on était pareil au début vous savez ?

Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

-On s'est connu jeune, à la fac. On n'assumait pas ce qu'on était, bien que dans le fond on le savait très bien tous les deux. On a vécu en colocation, un vrai petit couple bien rodé, mais dans le placard. On se mentait à nous-même, en permanence. On n'était pas heureux, il nous manquait quelque chose et ça devenait pesant. Il nous a fallu du temps et beaucoup de relations désastreuses avec des filles pour ouvrir les yeux.

John avait du mal à imaginer que ces deux-là, qui avaient passé la soirée à finir les phrases l'un de l'autre et à se lancer des œillades complices en s'extasiant comme des adolescents lorsqu'ils racontaient les derniers potins, aient pu être malheureux un jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, là n'était pas la question. Il n'était pas gay, pas en couple avec Sherlock, ne souhaitait pas l'être et était parfaitement heureux comme ça.

-Vous vivez ensemble, insista le jeune homme.

-On est colocataire, corrigea John.

-Et vous travaillez ensemble. Je lis votre blog, précisa-t-il.

-Je l'accompagne sur les enquêtes.

John ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Cela ne vous ennui pas de passer toutes vos journées avec lui?

John trouva la question étrange. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se l'était jamais posé. Il aimait la vie avec Sherlock, bien plus que toutes les autres vies qu'il avait vécues. John n'avait jamais été gêné par la solitude, mais lorsqu'il était rentré d'Afghanistan, celle-ci était devenue un véritable supplice pour lui.

Il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir s'adapter à la vie civile, ne jamais pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui ne verrait pas en lui qu'un soldat traumatisé par la guerre. Puis il y avait eu Sherlock. Sherlock qui avant même d'avoir entraperçu un homme brisé, avait trouvé chez lui l'attrait et la fascination pour les situations dangereuses. Sherlock l'avait donc poussé dans un abysse sans fin, remplit de dangers, dont il ne voulait pas s'échapper.

Vue sous cet angle, la vie avec le détective ne pourrait jamais l'ennuyer. Certes, Sherlock avait son caractère, il pouvait être complètement infecte pendant des jours, il ne faisait jamais le ménage bien au contraire, il laissait souvent l'appartement dans un état apocalyptique. Il ne faisait jamais la cuisine non plus, mais à quoi bon, il ne mangeait presque rien de toute façon. Il lui arrivait de réveiller le médecin en pleine nuit pour une enquête, ou tout simplement parce qu'à trois heures du matin l'envie de jouer du violon lui avait prit. Mais ce dernier point ne dérangeait pas John, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit, il adorait entendre le détective jouer du violon en plein milieu de la nuit ça éloignait les cauchemars. En faite, rien de tout ça ne dérangeait John. La vie avec Sherlock était mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Matt dut interpréter son silence comme un signe d'agacement, car il finit par changer de sujet. Le jeune homme ne put cependant pas effacer le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Le futur père profita du fait d'être en face d'un médecin pour lui parler de toutes ses craintes sur la future grossesse de la mère porteuse. John, en bon médecin, fit de son mieux pour le rassurer après tout, la médecine évoluait chaque jour et avec elle les risques de complications diminuaient.

John inspirait la confiance, les gens se confiaient facilement à lui, c'était sans doute dû au métier qu'il exerçait, il savait écouter. Il savait également que les inquiétudes de Matt n'étaient pas sans fondement. Si John ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux procédures juridiques dont lui parlait son voisin, il avait tout de même quelques connaissances. Il réussit toutefois à rassurer Matt. C'était le principal.

John détourna soudain son attention pour vérifier si Sherlock n'avait pas refait surface, mais il était toujours profondément plongé dans son palais mental. Même si John y était habitué depuis des années, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir souvent vu le détective se perdre si loin dans sa tête. Il était amorphe sur le canapé, ses yeux ouverts, mais dans le vague. Ses mains avaient même abandonné Arsenic et ses bras pendaient désormais mollement de chaque côté de son corps. Il n'y avait que sa lente respiration pour prouver qu'il était encore en vie.

-Et Sherlock, il est heureux ? demanda Matt.

John n'aurait pas su le dire. A ce moment précis, entouré de vieilles dames qui bavassait sans cesses des inepties, il ne l'était certainement pas. En générale, il devait sûrement l'être; quand il avait une bonne enquête et ne s'ennuyait pas un esprit actif aidait à garder Sherlock de bonne humeur. Mais qui était-il pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sherlock Holmes ?

* * *

 _John. John. John._

Dans sa tête, qui tournait en rond. Son nom. Son visage. Sa voix. Partout. _John_.

La pièce qui lui était consacrée commençait à trembler dans le palais mental de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas inquiétant, ça arrivait de temps en temps, quand il découvrait de nouvelles clés. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent. Plusieurs clés étaient apparues aux portes de plusieurs coffres, mais les étiquettes indiquant ce qu'ils contenaient étaient encore un peu floues. Il y avait des informations qui volaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Beaucoup. Elles entraient et sortaient des petits coffres à leur guise, Sherlock n'arrivait pas à les rattraper. Elles le contournaient, le dépassaient, se mélangeaient.

Ça tournait. Partout. Et toutes ces voix autour de lui, qui disaient toutes ces choses ennuyeuses ! Puis les voix parlaient à John. Là, Sherlock entendait, il écoutait, il comprenait. John répondait, lui analysait, sans vraiment vouloir le faire, c'était un automatisme. Son cerveau traitait les informations et les rangeait dans les coffres. Parfois il n'y avait pas de coffre prévu pour ce qu'il entendait, alors elles restaient dehors. Celles-là, généralement, elles faisaient mal.

On avait encore insinué qu'ils étaient en couple. Tout le monde insinuait ça. Tout le temps. Ça énervait John. Toujours. Ça, c'était une des informations qui errait sans but dans l'esprit du détective. Une qui était douloureuse. Sherlock plongea au fond de son palais mental. Profondément. Il était toujours dans la pièce de John, bien sûr, mais pas là ou il stockait les données il était là où il pouvait réfléchir. Réfléchir à John.

John et lui n'étaient pas un couple, comme tous aimait si bien le dire. Non. Ils étaient amis. Des amis qui vivaient ensemble. Bien entendu, pour Sherlock, la différence était minime, car n'importe qui les voyants dans leur quotidien aurait pu affirmer qu'ils vivaient réellement comme un couple Mrs Hudson le faisait d'ailleurs tous les jours. Sauf qu'il y avait tout de même une différence entre une vie à deux et une vie de couple, Sherlock la connaissait et elle lui travaillait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours maintenant depuis que sa main s'était glissée dans la poche de John.

John n'était pas gay, il le répétait assez souvent. Pourtant, Sherlock avait bien surpris son regard intense et suggestif à leur première rencontre. Il avait mal interprété, ça pouvait arriver même à lui. John aimait les femmes, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir là-dessus, mais lorsqu'il l'avait touché, son corps avait réagit. Sherlock avait beau être ignorant sur les relations humaines, il savait que ce qu'il partageait avec John avait quelque chose en plus pour de simples amis. Ils étaient très proches, cela ne dérangeait pas John dans la stricte intimité de leur appartement, mais dès qu'il y avait des témoins, le médecin devenait automatiquement plus distant, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Sherlock n'était pas un homme tactile, il n'aimait pas être touché par les gens. Mais avec John s'était différant. Il savourait leurs moments privilégiés. En fait, c'est toute sa vie avec John qu'il savourait. Le jour où Moriarty avait essayé de l'attirer sur le toit de Saint Barth, Sherlock avait tout de suite comprit la conséquence qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il savait qu'il risquait la mort, mais se jetait dans la gueule du loup sans hésiter. Plus pour le jeu, mais pour sauver John. John qui était son point faible, et ça, Moriarty en avait une parfaire conscience. Tant que le criminel consultant était en liberté, John était en danger, car pour brûler le cœur de Sherlock, il devait s'en prendre à John.

Ce fameux jour, Sherlock était près à tout pour l'arrêter, s'il lui aurait fallu mourir, c'est avec plaisir qu'il aurait laissé Moriarty le faire chuter, du moment qu'il pouvait l'entraîner dans la tombe. Il serait mort pour John, parce qu'il tenait à son blogeur plus qu'a sa propre vie.

John. John. John.

Il était un sociopathe, il n'aurait pas dû ressentir tout ça à l'évocation de ce simple nom.

Mais John avait changé des choses en lui, au plus profond de lui, là où personne, ni son frère, ni même sa mère n'avait plus réussit à s'aventurer depuis qu'il était enfant.

John qui l'avait sauvé alors que s'était à lui de le faire.

John qui l'avait enfin rendu heureux après toutes ses années de solitude.

John sans qui il ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie.

John dont le simple nom lui tordait l'estomac.

John qui lui faisait ressentir, sans le savoir, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir.

John.

* * *

-De retour parmi nous ?

Sherlock papillonna des yeux un instant, avisant la forme devant lui. C'était John. Évidement, c'était toujours John. _John. John. John._ Dans sa tête. Partout John. Et puis là, debout devant lui, avec Arsenic dans les bras.

Quand le chat avait-il quitté ses genoux ?

-Mrs Hudson nous libère, expliqua le médecin.

Mrs Hudson. La réunion. Sherlock avait presque oublié tous ses détails ennuyeux. Tant mieux, le temps était passé plus vite.

-Je suis resté longtemps…absent ?

Un coup d'œil autour de lui pouvait lui apprendre que oui, tout le monde était debout pour enfiler vestes et bonnet et échanger un dernier mot.

-Deux bonnes heures, s'amusa le médecin.

Il désigna Arsenic qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

-Il commençait à s'ennuyer, alors je crois qu'il s'est mis en tête de finir ton œuvre et de détruire le chien de Mrs Turner. J'ai été obligé de le récupérer sinon le pauvre chien aurait été salement amoché.

Sherlock sourit à cette perspective, il se redressa sur ses jambes engourdi et tendit les mains vers John pour récupérer le chat qui ne demandait rien de plus.

-Dommage que j'ai loupé ça, dit Sherlock en caressant avec fierté la tête de l'animal.

-A vrai dire, je me demande à quoi tu pensais pour ne pas revenir à la surface. Ils ont fait un bruit monstrueux. Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai réussi à filmer discrètement avant que Mrs Turner ne se mette à hurler.

Le sourire de Sherlock devint forcé, mais John ne le remarqua pas. Sherlock entendit ses pensées cogner contre les parois de son crâne, il les ignora en serrant un peut plus Arsenic contre lui. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir tenir le chat de la sorte. Il avait l'impression que l'animal savait, qu'il _comprenait_ ce qui était en train de se jouer dans son esprit. Ce chat était brillant, mais c'était son chat après tout, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Comme pour confirmer, Arsenic se mit à ronronner.

Même s'il avait passé toute la soirée complètement ailleurs, Sherlock mourrait d'envie de s'en aller et ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer. Les au revoir furent rapides ils furent surtout forcés par John qui estima qu'un _minimum de politesse réglementaire ne le tuerait pas_. C'est donc en rechignant que Sherlock serra des mains, se laissa embarquer dans les étreintes de vieilles dames bien trop heureuses de le voir. John l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée, essayant de masquer l'amusement que lui procurait la situation quand Matt le rejoignit. Il sortit une petite carte plastifiée qu'il tendit au médecin. John s'en saisit stupéfait.

-C'est la carte de l'agent qui s'est chargé d'organiser notre mariage à Tobias et moi, il a fait des merveilles. Gardez là, elle peut vous servir.

John cligna des yeux, lentement et à plusieurs reprises, analysant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je ne…

-Je sais ! le coupa Matt. Mais gardez là tout de même. On ne sait jamais. Oh, une dernière chose, si jamais vous avez besoin de conseils, vous pouvez toujours nous appeler.

Il tapota gentiment le bras de John

-Je peux comprendre vous savez, Tobias et moi nous sommes passé par là.

John aurait voulu répliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne le pouvait quand Sherlock était dans l'équation. Cependant, le médecin ne dit rien, car cela aurait signifié qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose à comprendre entre lui et Sherlock.

Sans demander son reste, Matt abandonna un John totalement abasourdi près de la porte et reparti d'un pas léger rejoindre les bras de son mari.

Le médecin fourra rageusement la carte dans sa poche. Pourquoi il ne s'en débarrassa pas plus tard ? Lui-même n'en savait rien.

-JOHN !

Il sursauta en voyant Sherlock foncer vers lui comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses (étant donné qu'il pouvait apercevoir Gertrude arriver lentement vers eux, c'était cas de le dire) en prenant garde à ne tout de même pas trop secouer Arsenic.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? s'impatienta le détective.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui demander, Sherlock n'avait qu'à quitter cet appartement et monter à l'étage pour attendre sagement John mais il le fit quand même.

-Bien sûr, murmura le médecin.

Sherlock lui fit un sourire radieux et le poussa sans ménagement dans le couloir. Cependant, il s'arrêta soudain et à la grande surprise de John posa sa main qui n'était pas prise par le chat sur son bras en lui demandant d'attendre un instant. Le détective fit quelques pas en arrière, en direction de l'appartement de Mrs Hudson. John fronça les sourcils, Sherlock avait tout fait pour fuir cet endroit au plus vite, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire demi-tour ? Cela stupéfia tout le monde, et cette ci, Sherlock était satisfait que toute l'attention soit porté sur lui.

-Une dernière chose, c'est le comptable.

Personne ne comprit.

-Le mystérieux père de l'enfant de la voisine, c'est le comptable du 224, celui qui n'est là que quelques mois dans l'année.

Il s'en alla sans même savourer l'effet de surprise qu'il venait de provoquer, John le suivit un sourire aux lèvres. Dans l'appartement de Mrs Hudson, il pouvait entendre tout le monde se réinstaller au salon pour commenter cette surprenante nouvelle.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Petite information supplémentaire si ça vous intéresse : la fameuse voisine qui à un enfant avec le comptable, c'est la femme à l'air revêche que Sherlock avait un jour croisé au supermarché dans le chapitre 2 avec son fils ;)**

 **La suite Mardi !**

 **Review ? *fait les yeux tout mignons d'Arsenic***

 **Bye !**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Seleen :** **Je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise. Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, car j'ai adoré écrire ces passages où tous les prennent pour un petit couple (ce à quoi ils ressemblent fortement d'ailleurs xD). Pour ce qui est du nombre des chapitres, ce sera aux alentours de 35 )**_

 _ **Un grand merci pour ta review !**_

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous (ou plutôt « bonsoir », je poste plus tard que d'habitude)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas moi c'est un de mes préférés et le plus long aussi!**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Il y avait d'autres personnes. Même s'ils ne la connaissaient pas, tous avaient voulu la voir mourir. C'était un sacrifice, un petit rituel ils aimaient ça. De toute façon, l'Homme avait dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et qu'ils allaient devoir les aider à un moment donné. Personne ne contestait les ordres de l'Homme depuis son arrivé parmi eux. Personne n'osait et, en réalité, personne ne voulait. L'Homme les avait tous mis au courant, il avait certifié que personne ne vendrait la mèche. Il y en avait cependant un, à qui il n'avait rien dit. Parce que, lui, aurait pu les arrêter. Mais si tout se passait bien, il ne serait plus un problème pour longtemps._

* * *

John n'avait plus de doute à avoir, il avait tourné maintes et maintes fois le problème dans sa tête et envisagé toutes les possibilités, il en était arrivé à la conclusion fatidique, celle qu'il aurait dû voir depuis le début. Tous les indices étaient là, mais il s'était voilé la face, il avait cherché des solutions grotesques, tout ça pour ne pas voir la vérité. Mais maintenant, il était devant le fait accompli, il n'avait plus le choix et devait se rendre à l'évidence :

Ses pulls disparaissaient.

Ça avait commencé par un, puis deux, et ainsi de suite. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus le moindre pull dans son armoire. Ni dans le lave-linge. Ni nul part ailleurs.

John avait l'habitude de voir des choses disparaître, avec le désordre qui régnait dans leur appartement, l'inverse aurait été étonnant. Mais là, il devait se passer autre chose, parce qu'il avait beaucoup de pulls. Vraiment beaucoup. C'est sans doute à cause de ça que leur disparition était d'abord passée inaperçue à ses yeux. C'était arrivé progressivement, juste sous son nez. Un arbre qui disparaît dans une forêt, cela n'attire pas l'attention, mais à force de couper des arbres, la forêt entière venait à disparaître et c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé.

Il avait demandé à Mrs Hudson si par un quelconque hasard, elle ne les avait pas emmenés chez elle, mais il avait presque aussitôt regretté sa question. Non seulement la vieille dame l'avait réprimandé de longues minutes « _pas étonnant que vous perdiez des choses, ce désordre … »,_ mais elle avait également insisté pour que John vienne boire le thé chez elle et avait essayé de se débarrasser des gâteaux amenés par Gertrude que personne n'avait touché. John refusa catégoriquement et la logeuse finit par lui dire qu'il avait bien raison, que c'était toujours comme ça, que personne ne touchait à sa cuisine. Apparemment la cuisine de Gertrude était encore pire que ce qu'elle paraissait. Cependant Mrs Hudson ne voulait pas les jeter, pensant que son amie avait certainement mis du cœur et de l'amour à les faire. John en doutait.

Quand il parvint enfin à rentrer, il se sentit somnolant à cause de la quantité astronomique de thé et de scones que Mrs Hudson l'avait forcé à ingurgiter et en plus de ça, n'avait pas plus de nouvelle de ses pulls.

Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, dans sa position habituelle, les mains jointes sous le menton et les yeux fermé. Il attendait son retour.

-Mrs Hudson t'a pris en otage ? marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux quand John entra dans la pièce.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, ironisa John. Je pensais qu'elle saurait où trouver mes pulls.

-Tes pulls ?

Sherlock ouvrit un œil pour étudier les réactions de John et celui-ci poussa gentiment les jambes du détective sur le côté du canapé afin de s'asseoir. Sherlock le laissa faire sans protester.

-Tu sais, en laine, avec des manches pour passer les bras, ça ne te dit rien ?

-Maintenant que tu en parles, il se pourrait bien que je les ai vus.

John le dévisagea suspicieux, maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était évident que Sherlock savait quelque chose. Il aurait dû y songer plus tôt, le détective avait développé au fil des ans une étrange curiosité au sujet de « _ces étranges choses que tu portes »_ , comme il aimait tant les appeler.

-Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu en as fait.

-Rien de bien méchant, ne t'en fais pas, ils seront indisponibles pendant un certain temps c'est tout.

Sherlock se moquait de lui, il pouvait le voir aux coins de ses lèvres frémissants et aux ridules qui entouraient ses yeux pétillants de malice. John adorait voir son ami dans cet état, moins quand il en faisait les frais cependant.

-Sherlock, je finirais par les retrouver alors autant gagner du temps.

L'étincelle dans les yeux du détective s'illumina de plus belle. Il était près à relever le défi et John savait que s'il répondait à la provocation, Sherlock était bien capable de faire disparaître ses précieux pulls à tout jamais. Il préférait ne pas imaginer cette éventualité, alors il se contenta de soutenir le regard de Sherlock dans l'espoir que celui-ci cède avant lui. Bien entendu, Sherlock ne cédait jamais, mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser John dans l'ignorance, car il finit par dire :

-J'avais pensé que tu te rendrais compte de leur disparition plus vite, de plus, ils sont sous ton nez.

John balaya vivement la pièce du regard, il ne voyait rien, mais comme Sherlock aimait tant lui rappeler, il n'observait pas. Les yeux du médecin s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la cheminée, Sherlock les avait-il brûlés ? Pour autant qu'il sache, cet imbécile en était capable.

-Près de l'arbre à chat, le rassura Sherlock.

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il lui faisait remarquer, John aperçu une masse informe sur le sol, sous la fenêtre, sur laquelle le chat était paisiblement endormi. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, car cela faisait longtemps que ses yeux balayaient les choses étranges qui jonchaient le parquet sans les voir. Il s'agissait bien des pulls, toujours en bon état apparemment, mais superposés, noués et reliés entre eux pour former ce qui de loin aurait pu ressembler à une couchette pour chat. John n'était pas en colère de voir ses affaires traitées de la sorte, seulement un peu surpris.

-C'est une nouvelle expérience ? demanda-t-il ironiquement à Sherlock.

-C'est une action nécessaire et réalisée sur demande de ta part.

Non. John avait beau y réfléchir, jamais il n'aurait demandé à Sherlock de maltraiter ses vêtements comme il l'avait fait. Même saoul, ce genre d'absurdité n'aurait pas pu lui traverser l'esprit il en était certain. Presque.

La situation amusait beaucoup Sherlock visiblement. Il avait pris cette fameuse posture, le dos droit, le menton levé avec fierté et surtout le petit air de supériorité qui faisait plisser ses yeux d'une façon que John adorait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué. C'était la posture que Sherlock avait lorsqu'il énonçait des déductions compliquées ou tout simplement lorsqu'il expliquait à grands renforts d'une logique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui le pourquoi du comment d'une situation ridicule ce qui était actuellement le cas.

\- Tu te souviens, quand tu voulais acheter ses stupides et hideux paniers pour Arsenic ?

En réalité, ce jour-là, il ne s'était agi que d'un caprice qui avait pour unique but de faire enrager Sherlock, le médecin n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'acheter ses paniers ridicules (qui valaient une fortune, soit dit en passant). Cela lui était sorti de la tête presque immédiatement après, mais pour faire bonne mesure, il hocha la tête de façon très sérieuse pour montrer au détective que l'idée était toujours d'actualité.

-Je t'avais promis de trouver un panier à ce chat et bien c'est chose faite je lui en ai fabriqué un.

C'était totalement absurde. John aurait même pu qualifier ça d'une des choses les plus absurdes qu'il ait jamais entendu, encore plus que les théories que Mrs Turner avait inventé pour expliquer l'état de son chien. John poussa même le vice à penser que c'était encore plus stupide que d'imaginer Sherlock inviter Anderson et Donovan à aller prendre un café (il se sortit vite cette idée de la tête). Oui, c'était grotesque, parce que souvent Sherlock était un homme ridicule et sans que John ne comprenne pourquoi, cela le fit sourire, et soudain, il éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, un de ceux qui même lorsqu'on n'en connaît pas la cause, font plaisir à entendre.

John riait tellement qu'il ne vit pas la tendresse survoler le visage de son colocataire, car même si Sherlock savait très bien qu'à ce moment John riait à ses dépens, il aurait tout donné pour que cela continue encore et encore. Cela lui faisait plaisir, ça le réchauffait à l'intérieur. Drôle d'effet chimique que cet homme pouvait avoir sur lui.

Le temps que John eu essuyé ses larmes de rire, le visage du détective avait retrouvé son impassibilité habituelle.

-C'était une raison pour t'en prendre à mes pulls ? demanda John d'une voix rendu rauque par les éclats de rire.

-Tu voulais un panier pour ce chat non ? Eh bien je lui en ai fait un. Il me fallait quelque chose confortable et tes pulls ont l'air très confortable, je présume, étant donné que tu les portes tout le temps.

Il ne s'agissait là que d'une supposition, Sherlock ne mettait jamais de pull, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir, mais John avait l'air si bien de les siens. Il devrait peut-être récupérer un de ceux qui constituait désormais le panier d'Arsenic pour essayer. Juste une expérience c'était pour la science.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais porter maintenant ? demanda le médecin d'une voix faussement ennuyé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je les ai remplacés par des chemises.

-J'ai déjà des chemises, Sherlock.

John poussa un cri de protestation quand la main de Sherlock se saisit de son poignet. Il ne comprit pas son geste jusqu'à voir les doigts froids du détective triturer distraitement le tissu autour de sa peau.

-Elles ont toutes des rayures ou des carreaux. Je ne pouvais pas être en mesure d'arranger ça et de rester sans rien faire.

-J'ai des tas de chemises blanche ! s'offusqua John face à cet argument minable.

Par « des tas », il entendait « deux » mais là n'était pas la question.

-Et j'adore mes chemises à carreaux.

Pas autant que ses pulls cependant.

Sherlock ne le lâchait pas, il était songeur. Son pouce caressa accidentellement la peau fine sous le poignet de John, visible à travers sa manchette ouverte, le médecin frissonna. Sherlock ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Du prêt-à-porter. Tu ne mets que du prêt-à-porter, ça devrait être interdit. Je t'ai fait faire du sur-mesure.

John ouvrit la bouche déconcerté. Pour ça, Sherlock avait besoin de mesures très précises. Le médecin se rappela comment d'un simple coup d'œil il avait déduit les mensurations de La Femme. Ça devait être le genre de détail que le cerveau de Sherlock calculait, analysait et stockait sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte John essaya de s'en convaincre. Pourtant il demanda tout de même :

-Comment peux-tu les connaître ?

Sherlock tourna son regard vers lui, il l'observa longuement sans répondre, puis il prit enfin conscience de sa main enroulée sur le poignet de John, de son pouce qui avait abandonné le rêche tissu de la chemise pour se poser sur la peau du médecin. Il regarda longtemps leurs mains liées puis finit par desserrer ses doigts avec une lenteur délibérée, comme si le contact pouvait les blesser, comme si en prenant son temps, il espérait que John ne remarque pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était peine perdue, le médecin le regardait, troublé, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Alors Sherlock se força à sourire, le ton de sa voix devint espiègle quand il dit :

-Tu devrais peut-être les essayer.

* * *

Sherlock était vraiment très observateur, car lorsque John essaya les chemises, elles lui allèrent comme un gant. Le tissu était aussi doux que celui qui constituait les chemises de Sherlock, elles avaient dû lui coûter chères. John descendit rejoindre le détective qui estimait que son avis d'expert serait nécessaire.

-Je me sens ridicule, Sherlock.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, la chemise était belle certes, elle était parfaitement adaptée à sa taille, mais ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Sherlock pourrait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il récupérerait ses pulls dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

En entendant ça le détective avait rallé en prétendant que le commun des mortels était de toute façon bien incapable de reconnaître l'élégance quand bien même un grand couturier leur passerait ses créations les plus raffinées sous le nez.

John n'était pas d'accord, il savait très bien reconnaître l'élégance. Sherlock était élégant. Très élégant. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et même si les vêtements toujours bien coupés et impeccables (même après une course-poursuite, John n'avait jamais compris comment il réussissait cet exploit) du détective en étaient la principale raison, cela ne faisait pas tout. Sherlock portait la distinction et la grâce en lui. John pouvait en attester, sa prestance était tellement ancrée en lui que même vêtu d'un simple drap en plein milieu d'un palais royale, il restait sophistiqué c'était inné.

John n'avait pas cette chance. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il portait plutôt bien le costume, mais cela avait tendance à l'effacer, le dissimuler dans la foule, le faire oublier.

Sherlock s'approcha de lui pour lisser le tissu sur ses épaules et remettre son col en place. Ses mains s'attardèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Ça ne me ressembla pas Sherlock, tenta à nouveau John.

-Non, effectivement.

Les grandes mains pâles glissèrent sur les côtes de John. Il dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière, Sherlock aurait cru qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Ce n'était pas le cas, John savait que le détective avait juste sa propre notion de l'espace personnel.

-Mais il fallait bien que je remplace tes pulls, ajouta Sherlock avec une moue faussement contriste.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire s'ils étaient restés à leur place.

\- Et laisser le chat sens un endroit à lui où dormir ?

Comme pour affirmer, Arsenic se mit à ronronner s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les pulls.

S'ils se liguaient tous les deux contre lui, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il se retrouvait totalement démunit. Il l'avait bien cherché de toute façon.

-Tu as toujours ton uniforme ? demanda soudainement Sherlock.

John fut déconcerté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock lui posait une question pareille. Son uniforme, il l'avait toujours, précieusement gardé au fonds de son armoire, dans une housse de protection. Il n'y touchait jamais, essayait de ne pas le regarder. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, des mauvais généralement, puis il ressentait le manque de la guerre et parfois le soulagement de ne plus être sur les champs de batailles. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ressentait toujours de la douleur quand ses yeux se posaient dessus. Un picotement désagréable lui traversa l'épaule gauche, il l'ignora.

-Je l'ai toujours. Pourquoi ?

-Simple curiosité.

Sherlock se détourna vivement de lui, et c'est juste au moment où ses mains le lâchèrent que John réalisa qu'elles avaient été posées sur ses hanches.

* * *

Si porter des chemises sur-mesure était quelque chose qui ne faisait pas partie de la personnalité de John, il ne se priva pas pour autant de le faire. Sauf qu'il n'était pas non plus le genre d'homme à faire attention à ce qu'il portait sur le dos lorsqu'il restait chez lui où encore lorsqu'il sortait simplement faire quelques courses. C'est pour ça qu'il se décida un jour à appeler Thomas Jones pour l'inviter à aller boire un café. Il l'avait très vite regretté cette décision.

John avait pensé que s'il laissait un peu passer le temps, son patron oublierait son idée de cabinet médical et lui ordonnerait de revenir travailler illico, car son congé lui faisait perdre de l'argent. Il n'en fut rien, John aurait dut savoir depuis le temps qu'il travaillait pour lui, que, tout comme Sherlock, Thomas vivait sa vie selon une logique qui lui était propre.

Il avait harcelé John sans cesse, lui demandant s'il avait déjà parlait de cette folle idée à son colocataire et avait semblé particulièrement agacé quand John lui avait répliqué que ce genre de choses était bien trop futile pour susciter l'intérêt de Sherlock, que le détective n'y aurait pas prêté la moindre intention, la seule réaction que cela aurait pu provoquer chez lui, c'était de l'ennui, et John n'avait pas envie de perdre ni son temps ni son moral de cette façon.

Il était rentré chez lui d'une humeur massacrante, la tête toujours pleine de doutes et de projets qu'il désirait voir se concrétiser sans pourtant oser en parler à la personne dont l'avis comptait le plus. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Heureusement, John eu vite l'occasion de se défaire de ses pensées morbides.

Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il somnolait sur un livre et que Sherlock rectifiait à grand renfort de marqueur rouge les énoncés des mots croisés du journal, le téléphone du détective se mit à sonner. John avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de Lestrade, car Sherlock s'était animé en proie à l'agitation familière qui voulait dire « qu'est ce que tu attends John prends ton manteau, on a un meurtre et je veux y être avant qu'Anderson ait tout pollué ! » L'agitation de Sherlock à l'instar de ses regards en disait toujours beaucoup à John. Mais ce n'était pas Lestrade qui avait appelé et aucun meurtre sanglant et mystérieux n'avait été commis.

C'est mieux que ça.

Il s'agissait d'Alix Cunningham qui avait trouvé de nouvelles informations à leur communiquer. Elle s'était excusée de longues minutes auprès de Sherlock pour ne pas avoir pensé à lui dire plus tôt, puis s'était excusée parce que dans le fond, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait leur apprendre. John qui n'entendait pas la conversation avait été surpris quand Sherlock avait hurlé dans son portable de « cesser d'être ennuyeuse et de parler ! »

Alix lui avait appris qu'elle avait récemment aperçu un homme qu'elle savait être un ami de Dave Browner, elle s'était soudain rappelée que Lucy lui avait un jour parlé d'un bar où Dave et sa clique se rendaient souvent pour leurs étranges petites réunions. Il l'y avait traîné une fois et Lucy avait eu très peur. Apparemment, l'endroit était presque uniquement fréquenté par des initiés, comme Dave appelait les membres de son petit groupe.

Sherlock avait été aux anges. Il savait que Browner était innocent. Il savait qu'il avait affaire à un coup monter que contrairement à ses premières impressions était parfaitement bien ficelé. Il lui manquait des éléments. Non pas des indices bien qu'il n'aurait pas été contre une petite découverte. Mais il lui fallait voir comment et où avait évolué Browner, savoir s'il avait été la principal victime d'un complot ou une simple couverture représentant le parfait assassin afin de tuer Lucy Cunningham sans prendre de risque. Dans les deux cas Sherlock devait se rapprocher au plus près des gens qu'ils avaient fréquenté, ceux que la police n'aurait de toute façon pas pensé à interroger.

Et un bar servant de quartier général à une bande de fanatique était l'endroit idéal pour ça.

* * *

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on fou là ?

-Ne te donne pas l'air plus idiot que tu ne l'es, John ! On enquête.

 _Ne pas hurler, surtout ne pas hurler_. C'est ce que se répétait John dans sa tête. S'il frappait son ami maintenant cela attirerait bien trop l'attention sur eux et vue les gens qui peuplaient ce lieu sordide, c'était une très mauvaise idée même un idiot comme Anderson pourrait arriver à ce raisonnement.

-Tais-toi ! siffla Sherlock.

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Tu essayes de réfléchir. Arrête. Les efforts que ça te coûte se lisent sur ton visage et m'empêche de me concentrer.

John ravala sa colère avec une gorgé de bière infecte, mais qui était probablement la seule chose comestible que servait ce bar. Il avait tout de suite suivi Sherlock quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué la situation, et même s'il s'attendait à tomber dans un lieu mal famé, la réalité surpassait parfois le pouvoir de l'imagination.

Ils étaient partis de Baker Street d'un pas conquérant, Sherlock n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver l'adresse du bar (Alix n'en connaissait que le nom et la vague localisation). Ils avaient atterri dans une ruelle délabrée de Brixton où personne ne semblait vouloir s'aventurer, et c'était bien compréhensible.

A vrai dire, le seul signe qui prouvait bien que la porte devant laquelle John et Sherlock s'étaient arrêté, entre deux masses de sacs d'ordures renversés, c'était l'ancienne enseigne à moitié arraché et les quelques ivrognes qui sortaient du bar. John avait eu un drôle de pressentiment un mauvais. Un simple coup d'œil suffisait pour constater qu'ils seraient déplacés dans ce décor. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'allure à trainer ici. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour arrêter un Sherlock en pleine investigation, et le détective avait poussé la porte sans plus de cérémonie, après avoir néanmoins pris soin d'examiner attentivement la ruelle et la façade délaver pour tout enregistrer dans son palais mental au cas où les informations relateraient d'une éventuelle utilité.

Ils s'étaient installés sur les tabourets branlants du bar, essayant tout de même de s'isoler un maximum. Le serveur les dévisageait, en essuyant un verre sale avec un chiffon tout aussi écœurant. John voyait à son regard qu'il les trouvait suspects, pour faire bonne mesure, il avait commandé deux bières en sachant très bien que Sherlock ne toucherait pas à la sienne. Le médecin avait été rassuré de voir le serveur les décapsuler sous ses yeux, autrement il n'y aurait pas touché non plus.

Ils étaient assis là depuis une demi-heure et n'avaient presque pas échangé un mot. John ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Sherlock espérait bien trouver ici. L'endroit était plein d'hommes apparemment bien éméchés. La paranoïa lui donnait l'impression que tous avaient attendu leur arrivé. John abandonna sa bière, de toute façon, il préférait garder l'esprit au clair. Sherlock dévisageait tous les clients, sans exception, et dès que l'un d'eux relevait la tête c'était pour lui rendre un regard mauvais. John se sentait comme intrus c'était le cas.

Alix ne pouvait pas être plus près de la vérité lorsqu'elle avait parlé de l'endroit à Sherlock. Elle lui avait dit que Lucy lui avait fait part d'un sentiment étrange, comme si en entrant dans ce bar, elle se trouvait au centre d'une secte. Elle n'avait découvert que longtemps après que c'était réellement le cas. Aux yeux de John il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, l'intérieur de l'établissement ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'appartement de Dave Browner.

-Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait jamais dénoncé un tel endroit ? demanda John en baisant la voix, il n'aimait la façon qu'avait le serveur de les dévisager derrière son comptoir.

-Personne ne vient ici John, mis à part quelques ivrognes, mais eux ne remarque rien. Tu as bien vu la façade, les seules personnes qui entrent volontairement dans cet endroit son des…initiés.

-Et nous.

-Et nous, approuva Sherlock avec un léger rictus.

Un sentiment de malaise grandissait au fond de John. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se tramait ici. Tous ces gens savaient que lui et Sherlock n'avaient rien à faire là, mais ils se contentaient de leur jeter des coups d'œil comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Plusieurs fois, il suggéra au détective de s'en aller et à chaque fois essuya un refus.

-Si tous les gens qui sont ici sont des adeptes, ils vont finir par comprendre qu'on n'a pas atterri là par hasard et qu'on est en train d'enquêter ! s'énerva John toujours à voix basse.

Sherlock, pour ça part, ne se donnait pas la peine de rester discret.

-C'est exactement ce que j'attends, John.

Le médecin le dévisagea ahuri et Sherlock finit par abandonner la contemplation de la salle pour se tourner vers John et se mit à chuchoter :

-On ne trouvera rien en cherchant par nous-mêmes. Mais c'est une secte, les membres sont soudés, s'ils sentent le danger, c'est eux qui viendrons enquêter sur nous.

-Et ce qu'ils découvriront ne leur plaira pas, compris John.

Sherlock lui adressa un rictus satisfait.

-Certainement pas. Il n'y a rien de mieux que la colère pour vous faire lâcher des informations.

John sourit à son tour. Sherlock avait tout prévu, il prévoyait toujours tout, et nul doute qu'il avait déjà envisagé toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient arriver dans ce bar.

-Ces types vont sûrement vouloir te descendre si tu viens ouvertement fouiner sous leur nez. C'est une secte, ils sont dangereux ne l'oublie pas.

-Evidemment, s'amusa Sherlock. Mais je ne risque rien.

John le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tant que tu es là, je ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?

John resta muet, il ne savait pas si cette remarque devait le flatter ou l'effrayer. Il se savait capable de tout faire pour protéger Sherlock en cas de danger, en réalité, la question ne se posait même pas, cela lui avait toujours paru naturel lorsqu'il accompagnait Sherlock tout droit dans une situation dangereuse. Après tout, c'était lui le soldat, lui qui avait une arme, lui qui s'en était déjà servi pour tuer et sauver la vie du détective alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis une journée. Il l'avait protégé sans hésitation et sans regret et était près à le refaire n'importe quand mais il venait seulement maintenant de réaliser que Sherlock avait remarqué tout ça.

Sherlock lui sourit et se retourna à nouveau vers la salle. Il avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de John.

-Nous n'aurons plus à attendre très longtemps, dit Sherlock en ayant retrouvé une neutralité totale.

John dut se racler la gorge avant de parler, sa voix lui jouait décidément des tours.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sherlock pivota pour s'accouder au comptoir, se désintéressant soudain des gens dans son dos.

-Il y a un homme au fond de la salle. Cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et barbe, il est seul à une table. Tu le vois ?

John balaya discrètement la salle du regard, repéra l'homme se détourna et acquiesça.

-Ne cherche pas à être discret, c'est inutile. Il sait probablement qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous avons atterri ici. Il n'a pas cessé de nous fixer depuis que nous sommes entrés.

John osa un nouveau coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle, la seconde d'après, l'homme s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux. Le volume sonore baissa peu à peu, John savait que tous allaient écouter d'une oreille leur conversation. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, tous les sens en alerte.

L'homme s'approcha avec nonchalance et, sans prêter attention à John, il tira le tabouret à côté de Sherlock pour s'y asseoir, puis d'un vague signe de la main, éloigna le serveur. John l'étudia attentivement, il devait avoir environ quarante-cinq ans, ses cheveux et sa barbe ne devait pas être entretenus très souvent. C'était une véritable armoire à glace, pas le genre de type à se laisser faire. John remarqua presque immédiatement le couteau qui était glissé dans sa ceinture et les tatouages que laissait apparaître ses mains et sa nuque.

 _Prison._

L'homme examina Sherlock avec attention et alors qu'un sourire carnassier fendait son visage, il tendit une main au détective.

-Boris, se présenta-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Sherlock refusa la main tendue, cela ne fit qu'amplifier le sourire de Boris.

-N'être pas un type du coin, hein ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Loin d'être découragé, l'homme continua

-J'ai entendu parler de vous, v'savez m'sieur Holmes.

John se crispa, Sherlock avait raison, il savait parfaitement qui ils étaient, pourtant le médecin était certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

\- La conséquence d'être une personnalité publique.

John entendait derrière ses mots le reproche que Sherlock aimait tant attribuer à son blog.

-Oh non, pas comme ça. Y'a un type qui nous a parlé de vous. Il nous à dit qu'à un moment ou un autre vous alliez fouiner et finir par atterrir ici. Je crois qu'il attendait qu'ça.

John eu l'impression que son tabouret bancal se mit à trembler. Dans sa tête, il revoyait le visage terrifié de Dave Browner lorsqu'il était allé l'interroger. Il se rappela comment l'homme les avait fait rentrer chez lui sans poser la moindre question. John attribuait généralement une pleine confiance envers les déductions de Sherlock, mais à cet instant, plus que jamais, il pensa que le détective s'était trompé. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Sherlock avait-il pu faire erreur sur toute la ligne ? Si c'était réellement le cas, jusqu'à quel point ? John réalisa soudain que tout ça pouvait tout aussi bien n'être qu'un piège de Browner. Cependant, celui-ci comptait sur eux pour se faire délivrer, cela n'avait aucun sens.

 _A moins qu'il ne soit réellement fou_ , songea amèrement John.

Dans ce cas, il aurait été vain de chercher un sens à ses actions.

Discrètement, le médecin glissa une main à l'intérieur de veste, le contacte froid de son revolver le rassura un peu. En cas de problème, il pourrait toujours agir.

 _Mais nous sommes deux et ils sont une vingtaine, probablement tous armés._

Il focalisa toute son attention sur Sherlock et Boris. Mieux valait être prêt à agir immédiatement dans ce cas-là.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous a parlé de moi ? demanda le détective.

Boris ricana, il sortit une pièce de monnaie de sa poche qu'il se mit à tapoter sur le bord du comptoir. John sentit la tentions monter en lui, il le faisait exprès.

\- Vous n'aurez pas son nom m'sieur Holmes. Je ne le connais pas et quand bien même ce serait le cas (il désigna d'un grand geste des deux bras l'ensemble de la pièce) plutôt mourir que de trahir l'un des nôtres.

-L'un des vôtres, comme vous dîtes, Dave Browner, aurait tué une jeune femme, Lucy Cunningham.

Cela sembla amuser Boris.

-Dave ne l'a pas tué. Il n'aurait pas eu le cran de toute façon.

-S'il est innocent, les probabilités me mènent à penser que le coupable se trouve parmi vous, remarqua Sherlock comme s'il parlait de la météo.

-Personne ne traira personne ici. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre de toute façon ?

-Une femme s'est fait tuer ! intervint John.

Les individus comme Boris le rendait malade, ce dernier ne le regarda même pas quand il répliqua avec un sourire :

-Bon débarra, cette petite salope devenait encombrante.

John aurait bondi sur lui si la main de Sherlock ne lui avait pas fait un discret signe pour l'en empêcher.

-Vous insultez une femme morte ! s'emporta tout de même le médecin.

Boris leva pour la première fois les yeux sur lui, soudain en colère. Il cracha par terre au pied de Sherlock.

-Eh bien, c'est une petite salope morte, si vous préférez !

La main de Sherlock fit un autre geste vague et la seconde d'après elle avait retrouvé sa place initiale sur le comptoir. John comprit qu'il ne devait pas agir, Sherlock avait besoin de continuer sur cette lancée, alors il ravala sa rage.

-Browner a parlé d'un esprit auquel Lucy ne croyait pas et qui se serait mit en colère lors d'une de vos petites…assemblées.

Son ton était condescendant, des sectaires n'apprécieraient pas qu'on crache sur leurs croyances sous leurs propres nez, Sherlock cherchait à les pousser à bout. Sauf que Boris ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire une moue ironique traversa son visage déjà bien trop souriant.

-Un esprit ? Ouais, ça vous pouvez le dire y a un grand esprit derrière tout ça !

Quelque chose paru soudain étrange à John, en dehors du fait que Boris ne semblait pas adhérer aux idées de la secte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la réaction des autres clients était toute aussi troublante. Ils avaient tous détourné le regard et c'est de la peur que John avait pu y voir, comme si les mots que Boris venait de prononcer étaient un blasphème qui se retournerait contre eux. Mais aucun d'eux ne réagit pour autant. John eu l'impression de se retrouver plongé dans une vaste mise en scène, ces gens n'agissait pas tous à leurs gré, l'un d'eux tirait les ficelles.

-Ce bar, c'est votre quartier général ? demanda Sherlock.

Boris racla sa pièce de monnaie contre le bois moisi avant de l'envoyer valser dans un verre.

-Il y a de l'accole, personne pour nous déranger. Un ou deux petits fouineurs dans votre genre parfois, mais on s'en débarrasse vite. C'est l'endroit parfait.

-C'est une menace ?

-Pas besoin d'en arriver là.

Boris tendit la main avec une lenteur exagéré en direction du visage de Sherlock. Les ongles noirs de crasse glissèrent contre sa pommette de Sherlock. Le souffle de John se bloqua dans sa gorge et Boris reporta son attention sur lui.

-Votre petit-ami est jaloux, dit-il en retirant sa main.

John le corrigea par réflexe, il eut presque l'impression de voir les muscles de Sherlock se tendre d'inquiétude juste après. Mais le détective continua comme si rien ne s'était passé :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait d'appeler la police et de vous faire arrêter ?

-Arrêter une bande d'ivrognes dans un bar miteux ? Voyons m'sieur Holmes, vous savez aussi bien que moi que les flics ont mieux à faire.

-Bien entendu. Je sais également que cet endroit ne continue pas à tourner grâce aux recettes quotidiennes. Or, vous en avez besoin. Il doit y avoir de nombreux petits trafics très certainement plus que répréhensible derrière tout ça et je ne doute pas qu'eux intéressent la police.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux désormais. Boris perdit un instant son air suffisant mais le reconstitua très vite et souleva d'une voix suave qui écœura John :

-Faites donc, m'sieur Holmes, mais n'oublier pas : nous ne sommes pas seuls. Faites nous coffrer et profitez, vous et votre _ami_ , de vos petits instants de satisfactions, parce que, croyez-moi, ça ne durera pas.

Il ricana, sa voix retournait l'estomac de John, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il s'était souvent retrouvé face à des criminelles notoires, des fous, des assassins. Il avait fait la guerre avait vu de quelle violence l'être humain était capable lorsqu'il était livré à son instinct, entre les bains de sang, les blessés agonisants qui hurlait qu'on les achève et les cadavres qui vous dévisage de leurs yeux vides, rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'y a qu'une seule finalité et que, quoi qu'il advienne, elle sera la même pour tous, peu importe le camp dans lequel vous vous trouvez. John avait vécu suffisamment de choses atroces pour pouvoir supporter le sentiment de malaise, l'écœurement et tout ce qui s'en suivaient. Il avait aussi appris à reconnaître quand ce sentiment devenait l'alarme d'un danger. C'était le cas avec cet homme.

Il comprit immédiatement, en le voyant se pencher encore plus sur Sherlock, ce qui avait provoqué ce sentiment. Il était beaucoup trop près. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait laisse un inconnu l'approcher d'aussi près s'il n'avait pas eu un plan derrière la tête. C'est la seule chose qui empêcha la vague de fureur de qui envahit John de le repousser cette ordure loin de Sherlock.

John pouvait voir aux épaules de du détective qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais il ne bougea pas quand la main de Boris vint se poser sur sa cuisse.

-Vous n'avez pas contrôle de la situation Holmes, vous ne l'avez jamais eu.

Sa main commença lentement à monter, il se pencha encore plus près.

-Moi, je sais des choses que vous ignorez, je pourrais vous aider.

-Je croyais que, pour rien au monde, vous ne trairiez les vôtres ?

Un rire malsain échappa de ses lèvres, les ongles sales griffèrent le tissu sur la cuisse de Sherlock approchant dangereusement de son entre-jambe.

John n'attendait qu'un signe, n'importe quoi, un petit geste, un mouvement de tête de la part de Sherlock, pour s'en prendre à l'ignoble individu qui osait le toucher de la sorte.

Boris se pencha brusquement et Sherlock resta totalement immobile lorsque la bouche de l'homme vint se coller tout contre son oreille et qu'il susurra d'un ton lubrique :

-Je suis prêt à faire des concessions pour vous m'sieur Holmes, tout dépend de se que vous m'offrez en retour.

Sa position cachait à John la vue sur le visage de Sherlock, il ne voyait que son dos et l'immonde tête de Boris qui se leva un court instant vers lui, la malveillance qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui fit ressentir le besoin de tirer Sherlock en arrière. Cet homme ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose : le faire souffrir, et apparemment, quelqu'un lui en avait personnellement fait la demande.

D'un mouvement brusque, Boris cola son nez sur la pommette de Sherlock suivant le sillage qu'elle traçait vers le centre de son visage. John vit la main de l'homme remonté encore, il ne vit pas jusqu'à où mais, n'eu aucun mal à comprendre quand Sherlock eu un violant sursaut qui sembla beaucoup plaire à Boris.

Peu importe les plans du détective, John aurait agi de toute manière, mais Sherlock lui-même ne comptait plus obtenir des informations. Sa main droite quitta immédiatement le comptoir pour aller doucement se poser contre le genou de John. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du signe attendu. Il comprit également pourquoi le détective avait choisi ce signe plutôt qu'autre chose. Car contre son genou, la main pâle tremblait.

Sherlock avait peur. Il avait peur et ne voulait pas que Boris ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait peur au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger et appelait John à l'aide. John vit avec effrois la langue de Boris glissé sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Sherlock. Les doigts se crispèrent contre le jean du médecin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Boris était étendu sur le sol, une main collée sur son nez, l'autre sur sa bouche pour étancher les hémorragies provoquées par les poings de John. Personne ne bougeait autour d'eux, personne n'essayait de l'arrêter et Boris lui-même ne semblait pas surpris pas la tournure des événements. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir contre-attaquer, mais John préféra éviter tout risque et quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

-On sort d'ici.

Il tira Sherlock par le bras, il fut peut-être un peu trop brusque, mais si l'ordure affalée au sol adressait encore la parole au détective, John risquait de commettre l'irréparable.

Sherlock, bien que toujours déboussoler essayât de protester.

-On sort d'ici ! ordonna John.

Alors Sherlock obtempéra, il hocha doucement la tête et laissa John le traîner fermement par le bras jusqu'à dans la nuit noire et glacée.

* * *

John s'était chargé d'arrêter un taxi, Sherlock semblait trop sonné pour penser à le faire.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le médecin pour la cinquième alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'habitacle.

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête et partit se blottir contre la portière. Tout son corps frissonnait et ce n'était pas dû au froid extérieur. John donna rapidement l'adresse au chauffeur en espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas un des joyeux curieux que Sherlock et lui détestait tant heureusement, il démarra sans prononcer un mot.

John s'installa sur la banquette, près de Sherlock, plus près que nécessaire. Peu importe ce qu'allait penser le taxi Sherlock n'allait visiblement mal et, bien que cela soit compréhensible, c'était un fait suffisamment rare pour s'en inquiéter.

-Sherlock ? appela doucement John.

-Je vais bien ! tonna la voix du détective.

Froide. Sèche. Cassante. Désagréable.

Sherlock allait très mal, il allait donc se braquer et refuser toutes formes d'aide John s'y était attendu, alors il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

-On serra bientôt rentré…

-Tait-toi !

-Sherlock…

-Je trie les informations collecté, j'ai besoin de me concentrer alors épargne moi tes inepties et tait-toi !

De la méchanceté. Sherlock avait peur, il ne savait pas comment réagir. N'importe qui ne le connaissant pas aurait été outré de voir son aide refusée de la sorte. Mais pas John. John le connaissait et ce comportement ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude. Alors il se tut, mais se rapprocha néanmoins de Sherlock pas trop près afin de ne pas le toucher, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sentir sa présence, qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul.

Les paupières de Sherlock étaient closes, sa main, jusqu'à maintenant fermement serrée contre lui, se posa mollement sur la banquette dans le petit espace qui restait entre eux. Elle était bien trop proche de John sur le siège pour que cela soit un simple hasard ce n'était pas une posture naturelle, Sherlock cherchait à faire comprendre à John qu'il avait besoin de lui sans pour autant lui demander directement. John ne pouvait certainement pas lui refuser, alors en focalisant son attention sur les rues qui défilaient à l'extérieur, il posa sa main sur celle, encore tremblante, de Sherlock qui ne rejeta pas le contact et ne lâcha pas du trajet.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot et, dès leur arriver à Baker Street, il se précipita sous la douche et y resta plus d'une heure. John tournait en rond dans le salon, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire quand Sherlock sortirait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. John pouvait parfaitement comprendre que ce qui s'était passé dans ce bar aurait ébranlé n'importe qui, mais Sherlock n'était pas n'importe qui, Sherlock était capable de rester stoïque face à toutes épreuves pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autres.

Mais John n'était pas les autres.

Le médecin se rappela amèrement que Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il ne risquait rien temps qu'il serait à ses côtés, juste avant de rencontrer Boris. Il avait eu tort, John s'en voulu de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Sherlock aurait été en colère s'il était intervenu avant qu'il ne puisse déduire ses précieuses informations, mais cela aurait été au mieux.

Même Arsenic avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'était posté devant la porte de la salle de bain et miaulait comme un damné. John finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, dit-il en serrant le chat contre lui.

Ce n'était pas l'animal qu'il essayait de convaincre.

Quand Sherlock sortit enfin, John n'eu pas le temps de lui parler, même pas le temps d'essayer, Sherlock s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

John tarda à aller se coucher cette nuit-là, bien qu'il soit fatigué, il aurait eu bien des difficultés à s'endormir, il était trop inquiet. Il avait fini par piocher au hasard un livre dans la bibliothèque de Sherlock et s'installer dans son fauteuil, caressant de temps à autre Arsenic couché sur l'accoudoir. Le livre qu'il feuilletait était compliqué : un ouvrage détaillé sur les mathématiques. Ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose qui posait problème à John, mais là, il ne comprenait presque rien. L'ouvrage devait être trop avancé pour ses connaissances, et puis ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré. S'il y était parvenu, il aurait très certainement remarqué le nom d'une certaine Violet Holmes, inscrit sur la tranche du livre, qui avait inconsciemment guidé sa main.

John fut brusquement tiré de son demi-sommeil par un grand fracas. Il bondit de son fauteuil complètement désorienté en manquant de peu d'écraser le chat qui courrait se cacher sous la table. Le bruit provenait de la chambre de Sherlock, John s'y précipita sans attendre.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, John ne remarqua d'abord rien d'anormal, puis il distingua l'ombre d'une lampe de chevet écrasé sur le sol et la silhouette tremblante du détective dans son lit. Les couvertures étaient retournées et emmêlées autour de ses jambes. Sherlock avait fait un cauchemar, John n'en connaissait que trop bien les signes pour ne pas immédiatement les reconnaître. Il s'approcha calmement du lit, Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et il ne voulait l'effrayer en se manifestant trop brutalement. Arsenic s'en chargea pour lui, l'ouverture de la porte de Sherlock lui avait fait quitter sa cachette et il avait sauté sur le lit, faisant légèrement sursauter le détective qui souffla de soulagement quelques secondes après en attirant le chat plus près de lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda John en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Juste un cauchemar, souffla-t-il.

Sa voix était faible et un peu vacillante, il gardait obstinément les yeux baissé.

-Donc ça ne va pas.

C'était de la pure rhétorique, John voyait bien que ça n'allait pas et Sherlock savait qu'il n'aurait pas été avisé de lui mentir il en aurait été bien incapable de toute façon, car quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, la seule chose qui en sortit fut un sanglot étranglé.

-Oh, Sherlock.

John l'attira dans ses bras, il prenait le risque d'essuyer un refus, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Sherlock ne le repoussa pas, il se contenta de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de John, de laisser les bras puissants et pourtant tellement doux avec lui le réconforter. Il ne pleurait pas, mais tout son corps était parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables, John lui frotta le dos tout en douceur.

\- Raconte-moi Sherlock.

Le détective refusa en secouant la tête dans le creux du cou de John. Il n'insista pas et continua de frotter de larges cercles réconfortant dans le dos de Sherlock jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'apaise un peu. Les doigts du médecin passèrent doucement dans les boucles sombres, il s'attarda sur le front du détective et fut soulager de ne détecter aucune trace de fièvre. Il repoussa gentiment Sherlock

-Respire doucement, d'accord, je vais nous faire du thé.

Quand John était petit, sa mère lui faisait toujours du thé lorsqu'il avait un cauchemar, ça lui avait terriblement manqué à son retour d'Afghanistan. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de laisser Sherlock seul alors que manifestement son rêve l'ébranlait toujours, mais Arsenic s'était blotti près de lui, il n'était pas vraiment seul.

Quand il revint avec deux tasses fumantes, Sherlock s'était redressé convenablement dans le lit et avait remis les couvertures en ordre, n'importe qui aurait dit qu'il s'en était remis, mais l'œil averti de John savait qu'il n'en était rien. En voyant John entrer, Sherlock se décala un peu sur le lit pour lui laisser de la place. John accepta l'invitation, s'asseyant contre la tête de lit.

-Merci, souffla Sherlock quand John lui tendit la tasse.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Je ne dormais pas vraiment, avoua John.

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, écoutant le murmure du vent contre les carreaux et le ronronnement apaisant d'Arsenic. John était perdu dans ses pensées, il parvenait à resté calme et réconfortant pour Sherlock, car il était médecin, et ce genre de chose, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris à les faire. Mais au fond de lui, la réaction de Sherlock le rongeait il avait déjà vu le détective dans des situations qui avait de quoi être bien plus traumatisante et en sortir comme si de rien n'était. Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas sa résistance face au danger ou à une mort imminente qu'avait touché Boris, c'était Sherlock lui-même. Il avait violé son espace personnel, l'avait touché sans vergogne. Sherlock n'acceptait pas d'être touché, si ce n'est par John, et le médecin le pensait même retissant aux étreintes de ses propres parents. Sherlock ne s'adaptait pas facilement à un autre être humain, il mettait entre eux des barrières invisibles, barrière que Boris avait brisées.

John réalisa que Sherlock avait fini par se calmer, sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme habituel.

-Je ferais mieux de te laisser dormir, dit-il en commençant à se lever quand Sherlock s'agrippa une fraction de seconde à la manche de son pyjama pour le relâcher aussi vite. Cela avait suffi pour que John discerne l'étincelle de peur qui brilla dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il avait peur de se rendormir, de rêver encore. John connaissait ça.

Il posa alors la question que lui-même avait toujours voulu entendre lorsqu'il était en proie à de violents cauchemars.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Juste pour cette nuit.

Sa voix était douce, rassurante, exactement ce dont le détective avait besoin. Sherlock resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question, puis, il finit par timidement hocher la tête. Il se décala un peu plus dans le lit pour laisser à John la place de s'allonger.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, précisa John en voyant que Sherlock était gêné.

Le détective éteignit la lampe de chevet qui avait survécu, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir et Sherlock se blottit sous les couvertures, mettant tout de même une distance respectable entre John et lui.

Quelque temps plus tard, alors que le médecin pensait qu'il s'était rendormi, la main de Sherlock chercha timidement la sienne, John l'attrapa sans hésiter et entremêla leurs doigts dans une étreinte rassurante.

-Je suis là, ne t'en faits pas.

Sur ses mots apaisants, il s'endormir tous les deux.

* * *

 **J'ai tellement aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Et vous voyez les choses avance ! Bon, elles avancent lentement, je l'admets.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ;)**

 **A vendredi !**

 **Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _L_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour ta reveiw, je suis contente que ça te plaise._**

 ** _Seleen :_** ** _C'est moi qui te remercie de me laisser des reviews , toujours si gentille en plus! Ahah c'était mon but d'induire en erreur comme ça, je suis contente que ça a fonctionné xD Encore un grand merci pour cette review et tous ces compliments !_**

* * *

 ** _Bonjour tout le mode ! Voilà le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 _L'homme avait attribué un rôle précis à chacun, et tous s'y tiendraient. Lors de ses moments de doute, l'homme lui que disait tuer ne faisait pas partie du jeu, ce n'était qu'une introduction ennuyeuse mais nécessaire pour commencer la partie. Cela les arrangeait tous les deux. Le meurtre était commis, sa partie s'était terminée alors que celle de l'homme ne faisait que commencer. Il avait dit qu'il serait présent. Il superviserait tout, ferait avancer ses petits pions, comme il les appelait sans que j'aimais, ni Holmes, ni son petit soldat ne remarquent sa présence pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

* * *

Sherlock fut réveillé le lendemain matin par des mouvements dans le lit. Il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir un œil, que John se faufilait hors de la chambre. Il essaya vaguement de se souvenir s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal dans son sommeil pour le faire fuir, mais compris bien vite que le problème n'était pas là en entendant l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler.

Un sourire moqueur et soulagé fleuri sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, John, comme la plupart des hommes, devait souffrir d'une érection matinale, il n'était qu'un être fait de chair et de sang après tout. Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu que Sherlock le voit sortir du lit qu'ils avaient partagé dans cet état, c'était compréhensible.

Sherlock roula sur le ventre dans l'espoir de se rendormir et grimaça soudain en sentant une gêne à son entre-jambe; lui aussi n'était qu'un être humain soumis aux dures lois de la nature, il avait tendance à l'oublier. Il enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller et grogna de frustration il y avait parfois des désavantages à n'avoir qu'une seule salle de bain pour deux colocataires.

* * *

Sherlock s'appliqua toute la journée à passer sous silence ce qui s'était passé la veille. John voulait en parler et le détective dut déployer de lourds efforts pour l'ignorer. Il savait que c'était vraiment malvenu de sa part. La veille, John avait été d'une gentillesse sans nom avec lui et Sherlock n'osait même pas penser à la nuit terrible qu'il aurait passé si le médecin n'avait pas été là. Il aurait au moins dû le remercier, mais cela revenait à avouer qu'il avait eu besoin de son aide, et même s'il en avait tous les deux une parfaite conscience, Sherlock ne parvenait pas à l'admettre, pas à voix haute du moins.

John n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions se voulant innocentes, pour mieux savoir le contenu de son rêve, et Sherlock avait finit par s'enfermer dans un profond mutisme d'où le médecin n'aurait pas pu le tirer. Il s'était posté devant la fenêtre et avait commencé à jouer du violon. John décida alors d'abandonner, pour un temps.

Le médecin s'était alors installé dans son fauteuil, qu'Arsenic lui avait gracieusement laissé quelques minutes plus tôt pour rejoindre la pille de pulls qui lui servait de panier (John devait impérativement les récupérer !), et s'était mis à penser.

Bien qu'il s'agisse là de l'activité de prédilection du détective, John n'était pas en reste pour autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de se torturer les méninges. Il le faisait très souvent en ce moment, parce qu'il sentait en permanence son esprit embourbé dans des contradictions en tout genre. Elles avaient cependant toutes un point commun, c'était l'homme qui jouait du violon devant la fenêtre.

Il avait passé son temps, ces dernières semaines, à affirmer à une foule de gens qu'il n'était ni gay, ni en couple avec Sherlock et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en soit autrement. Cependant, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa sœur avait fait germer un doute au fond de lui.

Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais les réactions de son corps, lorsqu'il était en présence de Sherlock, ne mentaient pas. Le détective l'attirait, pas uniquement son physique il n'aurait pas pu si vulgairement résumer le détective à cela. Sherlock était un être à part, il était différent de tous les gens que John avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie et surtout, il lui apportait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas se passer : l'adrénaline quotidienne.

John aimait être en sa présence, il aimait leurs moments de complicité, il aimait vivre avec lui tout simplement. Il essaya un instant d'imaginer ce que deviendrait sa vie si maintenant, il décidait de s'installer avec une quelconque petite amie, de faire des projets, d'avoir un bel avenir parfaitement normal. Cela semblait ennuyeux. Rien à faire il ne voulait pas de ça. Il manquait de l'action dans l'équation, il manquait Sherlock. Sherlock qui, peu à peu, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, s'était installé dans sa vie jusqu'à en devenir un des éléments principaux.

 _Mais je ne suis pas gay !_

La voix de Harry ricana dans sa tête, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, après tout. Lorsqu'il avait étreint Sherlock dans ses bras, il s'était senti bien. Déboussolé, bien entendu, et triste également de voir son ami dans un tel état, cependant il s'était senti bien car il aimait sentir la présence de Sherlock contre lui. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, main dans la main, et John, bien que ses propres cauchemars ne le tourmentaient plus, n'avait pas dormit d'un sommeil si paisible depuis longtemps.

Quand il s'était réveillé le matin même, qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et que la première image qui s'était imposée à lui était le visage serein et endormi de Sherlock, John avait sourie. Il avait contemplé le détective longtemps, fasciné par l'image de tendre vulnérabilité tellement rare qu'il renvoyait. Et puis, John avait dû abandonner ce tableau et fuir cette chambre, parce que Sherlock avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, entre ses jambes et cette érection n'avait rien à voir avec son réveil, John savait faire la différence. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, qu'il avait ressentit à chaque fois, c'était du désir pour son colocataire. Cela lui fit peur.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé le bouquin de ma mère.

John sursauta violemment tiré de ses pensées par l'objet même de ses désirs secrets, il sentit ses joues se mettre à rougir. Sherlock avait-il pu lire dans ses pensées ? Le détective avait complètement arrêté de jouer, il désignait de son archet le guéridon près du fauteuil de John. Le médecin suivit le mouvement du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le livre qu'il avait abandonné la veille en se précipitant dans la chambre de Sherlock.

Il remarqua enfin le nom inscrit sur la couverture et écarquilla les yeux. John ne savait rien des parents de Sherlock mis à part qu'ils vivaient à la campagne, aimaient les soirées dansantes et les comédies musicales (un peu trop aux goûts de leurs fils qui n'avaient jamais partagé cette passion). Il savait également que les parents Holmes essayaient depuis des années d'organiser un vrai repas de famille et qu'à chaque fois cela se concluait par un échec.

Le médecin ne s'était cependant jamais interrogé sur leurs carrières. Pour lui, les parents Holmes n'étaient que deux puissantes entités avec une grande force de caractère. Selon lui, il fallait au moins ça pour avoir réussi à survivre dans une maison qui réunissait Sherlock et Mycroft, et ce à longueur de journée.

-Ta mère est brillante, souffla John en repensant à toutes les formules mathématiques compliquées qu'il avait survolé sans comprendre.

-Evidemment, grinça Sherlock.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elle était mathématicienne.

-J'ignorais que cela t'intéressait.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tout m'intéresse quand ça…

Il se coupa en pleine phrase avant que les derniers mots ne lui échappent et maudit au passage son système nerveux pour envoyer les informations de son cerveau à sa bouche sans même les filtrer avant.

-Quand ça quoi ? interrogea Sherlock.

 _Quand ça te concerne._

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il aurait pu certes, parce que Sherlock était un géni et que sa vie en passionnerait plus d'un ce qui était normal, mais il ne voulait pas prononcer ses mot face au détective, pas alors qu'il prenait à peine conscience de l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Quand ça peut me permettre de ne pas passer pour un idiot par la suite.

Il se força à sourire, mais il voyait bien que le détective ne l'avait pas cru.

-Tu es un idiot, grommela Sherlock en recommençant à jouer.

Ça oui, John en était de plus en plus convaincu.

* * *

La journée à Baker Street aurait pu être tranquille. Un simple mardi de fin novembre à passer en toute sérénité au coin du feu. Ça avait presque été le cas.

Au alentour de midi, John avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de faire parler Sherlock. Si le détective l'avait ignoré aux premières insinuations que John avait pu faire au sujet de Boris, en prenant toujours garde à ne pas prononcer son nom et en évitant les allusions trop directes à ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait fini par se braquer dès que John ouvrait la bouche. Alors le médecin n'avait plus prononcé un mot et avait laissé Sherlock étaler une quantité astronomique de documents sur la table de la cuisine et complètement se réfugier dans l'enquête.

John ne lui proposa pas son aide, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose Sherlock s'était servi de leur frigo comme un tableau où il aimantait tous documents, photos, ou encore notes manuscrites qu'il estimait importantes. Le médecin ne comprenait même pas toutes les notes, si sur certaines Sherlock avait inscrit des semblants de phrases comme « pas suicide » ou encore « pas ex », d'autres n'étaient constitué que d'un simple mot tel que « camera » et John était bien incapable de le remettre dans le contexte de l'enquête.

Ne pouvant pas aider, John s'était contenter de décongeler des pizzas, il avait par réflexe posé une assiette sur un des rare espace de la table encore vide près de Sherlock et ne fut pas surpris de voir le détective la repousser aussitôt. John avait fini par l'abandonner dans la cuisine avec son enquête et sa mauvaise humeur pour aller somnoler devant une télé réalité.

Il était presque quinze heures quand Sherlock vint se poster devant le canapé où il était affalé pour le sortir de sa léthargie. John, bien décidé à l'ignorer, fit semblant de se passionner sur l'écran qui lui montrait désormais une émission particulièrement abrutissante où des candidats tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres devait réussir une série d'épreuves ridicules.

-Lestrade m'a envoyé un texto, annonça Sherlock de but en blanc les poings sur les hanches.

John hocha distraitement la tête.

-Mycroft l'a appelé.

-Grand bien lui fasse, marmonna le médecin.

-Il était paniqué.

John ne put s'empêcher de détourner ses yeux de l'écran. Mycroft Holmes ne paniquait jamais.

-Ils ont retrouvé le type du gouvernement qui avait disparu.

John se redressa étirant ses muscles engourdit.

-Eh bien, ton frère devrait être satisfait, non ?

-Pas vraiment. Ils l'ont retrouvé mort.

* * *

L'heure d'après, ils étaient sur la scène du crime. C'était un ensemble de locaux contenant des chambres froides prêtent à être loué. Le mort était à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle. John pouvait l'apercevoir de loin : un flingue à la main, une balle dans la tête et beaucoup trop de sang qui tapissait les parois de la chambre froide pour que celui-ci n'appartienne au mort. La police scientifique s'afférait partout à leur arrivé, prélevant sang et empruntes. Du coin de l'œil, John vit Sherlock sourire, Anderson était là et il savait qu'une bonne prise de bec entre lui et Sherlock était idéal pour pallier à la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier. John pouvait presque entendre le bruit des rouages dans la tête de son ami qui prévoyait quelques sarcasmes bien sentis à dégainer en cas de besoin.

John observa l'endroit. Le local était classique, les frigos s'alignaient le long du mur. Le tragique évènement s'était produit dans la dernière chambre froide, tout au fond de la pièce. Alors que Sherlock franchissait sans la moindre hésitation la banderole de police qui interdisait l'accès du local, John préféra attendre, ils ne pourraient rien faire tant que l'équipe médicaux-légal n'aurait pas finit alors autant ne pas traîner dans leurs jambes il s'agissait cependant d'une logique qui échappait encore à Sherlock.

Les policiers grouillaient tout autour de John, un peu plus loin une femme en uniforme blanc était assise à l'arrière d'une camionnette, elle était en larmes et des sanglots déchirant s'échappaient de sa gorge. John pensa d'abord à la femme de la victime, mais quelque chose dans sa tenue paraissait trop étrange pour que ce soit le cas.

-C'est Bernadette, dit soudain une voix.

Un homme, jeune à première vue, dans le même uniforme blanc, se tenait tout près des délimitations. Son regard semblait tourné vers les scientifiques (quelque peu dérangé par la présence insistante de Sherlock qui se disputait avec Lestrade). John n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'il observait, car son visage était presque entièrement masqué par une casquette tout aussi blanche que son uniforme, des lunettes de soleil que les plus jeunes adoraient porter, peu importe le temps où la saison et une barbe de quelques jours qui lui manageait les joues.

-C'est ma collège, Bernadette, on est chargé d'entretenir les locaux, expliqua-t-il.

Ça expliquait les uniformes.

-Enfin, quand je dis collègue…elle pense que je travaille pour elle, c'est un peu le cas mais elle s'emballe. Nous, on ne fait qu'entretenir les locaux, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, quand j'ai commencé à bosser ici, on lui à charger de tout m'expliquer, les formalités en gros, pas grand chose et je crois qu'elle s'est prise au jeu. C'est qu'elle aime donner des ordres.

John resta silencieux. Il n'était as sûr que l'homme s'adressait vraiment à lui. Toujours tourné vers la scène de crime, il aurait tout aussi bien pu parler dans le vide. Il avait une voix affreusement éraillé et mâchait un chewing-gum avec une virulence que John n'avait jamais vu.

Sans pourvoir s'en empêcher, il déduit que le type avait été un gros fumeur désormais en manque. John eu presque envie de se tourner vers Sherlock pour fièrement lui faire part de sa déduction, mais se rappela à temps que le détective n'était pas à ses côtés, mais plus loin, occupé à insulter Anderson.

 _Il se serait moqué de moi de toute façon_ , songea John avec amertume.

-C'est elle qui a trouvé le cadavre, continua l'homme en uniforme. Le système de refroidissement de la chambre était en marche et pourtant on ne l'avait pas loué celle-là ça aurait dû être éteint. Du coup, elle l'a ouverte pour être sûre qu'elle soit vraiment vide avant de l'éteindre, on ne sait jamais. C'est là qu'elle l'a trouvé. Depuis elle pleure. Elle pleure et elle ne s'arrête pas. Il a un médecin qui est venu la voir, j'ai entendu le mot « traumatisme » prononcé. A tous les coups elle va être incapable de venir travailler et c'est sur moi que tout le boulot va retomber !

Cela surprenait parfois le médecin, de constater à quel point l'ordre des priorités des jeunes gens pouvait être troublant. Un homme était mort et ça semblait normal. Agaçant et contraignant aussi, certes, mais normal.

John se racla la gorge sans vraiment prêter attention à l'agent d'entretien. C'était fréquent que sur les scènes de crime des témoins viennent lui parler. Ils voyaient John et Sherlock en compagnie de la police, mais comprenaient tout de suite à leurs tenues qu'ils n'en faisaient pas partie, alors la curiosité malsaine qui les animait faisait le reste et, plus ou moins discrètement, ces gens essayaient de leur soutirer des informations.

Parfois, il s'agissait de lecteurs assidus du blog de John (le médecin en soupçonnait même certain de fureter autour des scènes de crime uniquement dans l'espoir de les voir) et dans ces cas-là, ils étaient interpellés à grands cris et par de nombreuses demandes d'autographes. C'était justement pour éviter ce genre de démonstration que John ne montrait pas d'intérêt pour l'agent d'entretien parce que ces situations le mettaient personnellement mal à l'aise, annonçaient souvent de grosses crises de colère à retardement de la part de Sherlock et surtout leur attiraient les foudres des policiers de Scotland Yard qui ne se prosternaient déjà pas à leurs pieds en temps normal.

-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point s'est compliqué de retirer du sang dans un réfrigérateur !

Non, effectivement, il n'imaginait pas. Quand les expériences de Sherlock débordaient, c'était généralement Mrs Hudson qui se chargeait de tout faire disparaitre. A mi-voix, il fit remarquer à l'homme que les équipes spécialisées dans le nettoyage des scènes de crime s'en chargerait.

-Ouais, et si le boulot n'est pas bien fait, vous devinez qui va passer derrière ? Certainement pas Bernadette ! Vous savez, je suis un faire-valoir pour elle ! Si mal en point, qu'elle aura besoin de se faire remplacer et ce n'est pas moi qu'on va plaindre, c'est elle ! Moi, je vais avoir le double de boulot, bien sûr, et le centre d'intérêt, ce sera elle !

Comme John restait obstinément silencieux, l'homme tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

-Désolé, je m'emporte, mais vous ne comprenez sûrement pas ce que ça fait, d'être un faire-valoir.

John allait lui répondre que non, lorsque Sherlock, à qui on venait visiblement d'autoriser l'accès au corps, se mit à hurler :

-JOHN ! Tu traînes ! A quoi ça sert que tu m'accompagnes si c'est pour me faire attendre !

L'homme à côté de John eu un petit rire ironique, et se détourna avant que John n'ait pu lui demander des explications un policier près de Bernadette lui faisait signe, il voulait encore lui poser des questions. Mais avant d'abandonner définitivement le médecin, l'agent d'entretient marmonna soudain d'une voix placide:

-Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé. Vous devez parfaitement comprendre ce que ça fait.

Et John haïs immédiatement cet homme. Parce qu'il se permettait de juger des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et surtout, parce qu'une fois que l'idée eut fait son chemin dans sa tête, John réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort.

* * *

Rouge.

Rouge sur blanc.

Ça piquait les yeux.

L'homme était étendu au milieu de la chambre froide, un trou bien net en plein milieu du front et une arme dans la main. D'après les premières estimations, il était mort depuis plus de deux jours, mais étonnement bien conservé, parce que gardé au frais. Il y avait autre chose de frais, c'était le sang sur les parois blanches autour d'eux. Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures tout au plus et n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher complètement. Sherlock sillonnait ce frigo macabre de long en large avec un sourire ravie, il s'amusait comme un fou.

-Donc ,ce n'est pas son sang sur les murs, marmonna Lestrade en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches

-De toute évidence.

-C'est une mise en scène.

-Bravo, vous progressez.

-Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un suicide, continua-t-il en ignorant le sarcasme.

Sherlock détourna son attention de la paroi ensanglantée et se tourna vers John.

-Pense à apporter un trophée la prochaine fois. Lestrade est parvenu seul à une déduction. Aussi évidente soit elle, c'est une première.

John ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lancer un regard désolé à Lestrade qui pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer.

C'est impressionnant à quel point les paroles d'un parfait inconnu peuvent parfois vous chambouler. Le comportement de Sherlock, aussi inconvenant soit-il, ne changeait pas de l'habitude. Sauf que maintenant, John le voyait différemment. Il avait toujours trouvé normal de laisser Sherlock se comporter comme un parfait connard avec lui ou même Lestrade pour la simple raison qu'il en était un. Un connard avec une bonne conscience de sa supériorité intellectuelle et qui ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

Tout le monde devait se sentir stupide à côté de Sherlock et John ne s'était jamais inquiété du fait que les gens pouvaient le prendre pour un parfait imbécile à chaque fois qu'il se rendait quelque part en sa compagnie. Sauf qu'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait jamais parlé au détective avait sous-entendu après quelques minutes à peine, et alors que le Sherlock n'était même pas au même endroit que John, que le médecin était considéré comme un simple faire-valoir.

Etait-ce vraiment l'image qu'ils renvoyaient tous les deux ? Au simple fait de devoir se poser cette question, John se sentit profondément vexé et un peu honteux également.

Complètement inconscient de son trouble, Sherlock sortit un tube de prélèvement de sa poche, avisa le sang encore frais sur le mur et se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il fourra entre les mains du médecin sans la moindre délicatesse. John fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas le jeter par terre.

-Je suis ton valet de pied maintenant, Sherlock ?

Aucune note d'ironie ne pressait dans sa voix, juste de la froideur, à tel point que Lestrade lui lança un regard surprit et que Sherlock arrêta subitement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pendant un moment court mais pesant, il n'y eu aucun mot échangé. John se contentait de fusiller du regard le détective complètement abasourdi. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps si Anderson n'était pas arrivé.

-On a déjà prélevé ce sang !

Sherlock se reprit rapidement et les insultes recommencèrent à tomber. Sherlock mettait un point d'honneur à expliquer à Anderson que le travail qu'il prétendait savoir effectuer nécessitait que quelqu'un passe derrière.

John sortit discrètement du local, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'agitation à l'extérieur s'était un peu calmé, Bernadette et l'homme en uniforme n'étaient plus là. John entendit quelqu'un s'arrêter juste derrière lui Lestrade l'avait suivi. Le D.I. avait de toute évidence parfaitement remarqué la tension soudaine que John avait provoquée. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose pour la refermer quelques secondes après d'un air gêné.

-Oui, il se passe des choses compliqués en ce moment et non, on ne s'est pas disputé si tu veux tout savoir, grinça John.

Il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse, après tout Greg était son ami, il ne souhaitait probablement que s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il ne se méprit pas une seconde sur le ton sec de John, trop bien placé pour savoir que Sherlock était capable de faire sortir n'importe qui de ses gonds. Mais comme Greg en ignorait les raisons, il se contenta d'énoncer des évidences.

-Tu es en colère contre lui.

-Il y a de quoi !

Il désigna le manteau de Sherlock qu'il tenait toujours. Les yeux de Lestrade demandaient plus d'explications, visiblement il ne voyait pas le problème.

-Je ne suis pas sa bonne.

L'inspecteur laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire surprit.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il te considère de la sorte ?

Il secoua le vêtement entre ses mains. Foutu manteau qui le mettant en rage parce qu'il l'associait beaucoup trop à son propriétaire. A la grande surprise du médecin, Greg s'esclaffa bien plus fort.

-Bon sang John ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es probablement la personne que Sherlock estime le plus !

-Alors il ne fait rien pour le montrer.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est de Sherlock dont on parle.

John savait qu'il avait raison. Le détective ne s'épanchait pas sur les règles communes de politesse, il ne l'avait jamais fait et cela n'avait jamais dérangé John. Sherlock était froid, calculateur et arrogant. Quoi de plus naturel pour un sociopathe autoproclamé ? Il avait monté un masque sans faille et savait le porter avec brio.

Sauf que la nuit dernière, Sherlock avait laissé tomber ce masque alors que lui-même s'effondrait dans les bras de John, qui bien que terrifié par l'état de son ami, avait été flatté. Greg avait raison, pour que Sherlock accepte de se montrer sous un tel jour, il devait lui faire pleinement confiance.

 _Alors pourquoi les sous-entendus d'un inconnu me font-ils tant de mal ?_

-Et puis, considères comme un honneur qu'il te confie son manteau. Il ne laisse personne y toucher à part toi, continua Lestrade inconscient du débat qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de John.

Le médecin osa un sourire. C'était vrai, le détective entrait dans une colère noire quand quelqu'un osait toucher son Belstaff, ou son violon, ou ses expériences, ou même parfois le chat. Personne n'avait le droit sauf lui. John pouvait. Toujours.

-Il a fait quelque chose d'autre n'est ce pas ? comprit Lestrade. Une expérience foireuse ?

-C'est plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

John n'avait pas voulu prononcer ces mots à voix haute et il les regretta quand Greg lui demanda des précisions. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock n'avait pas fait après tout ? Il ne l'avait pas remercié pour être resté auprès de lui, mais John n'attendait pas de remerciement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était avoir une discussion avec Sherlock sur ce qu'il s'était passé, pour mieux le comprendre, pour pouvoir l'aider.

Mais il ne pouvait pas raconter tout ça à Lestrade, sinon il aurait fallu tout lui dire : le bar, Boris et surtout la réaction terrible que cela avait provoqué chez Sherlock. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de confiance envers Lestrade, bien au contraire l'inspecteur aurait parfaitement compris et surtout, il aurait su rester discret et ne jamais rien dire devant Sherlock. Peut-être même aurait-il pu aider John, le conseiller.

Cependant John s'interdit de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet, parce que si d'une manière ou d'une autre Sherlock venait à l'apprendre, il lui en voudrait et ne lui accorderait plus sa confiance. Peu importe les ressentiments qu'il pouvait avoir en cet instant envers Sherlock, cette idée, il ne la supportait pas.

Toutefois, John se mit à penser que Lestrade avait tout de même les moyens de l'aider.

-Greg, si je te demande de l'aide pour quelque chose, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne jamais en faire allusion devant Sherlock ?

Il hésita un peu, mais finit par acquiescer.

John lui parla alors de Boris, sans entrer dans les détails, juste son prénom, sa description physique et l'endroit ou le trouver. Il lui demanda également de fermer les yeux sur les activités illicites que cachait sans doute le bar.

-Si possible, j'aimerais que tu me trouves des informations sur lui, un maximum.

-Tu n'as qu'un prénom, c'est un peu maigre comme base de départ, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire et essayer de l'interroger si j'arrive à mettre la main dessus.

-Merci beaucoup Greg. Surtout n'oublie pas, ne mentionne jamais ce que je viens de te dire ni même cet homme devant Sherlock, sous aucun prétexte.

Il accepta, mais ses lèvres étaient désormais pincées en une mince ligne inquiète.

-John, il s'est passé quelque chose avec ce type ?

-Ouais. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Vraiment pas.

Pourtant il en avait envie. Il voulait raconter à Greg ce qui s'était passé dans le bar, il voulait lui raconter que, face à lui, Sherlock avait laissé tomber son masque. Il voulait également lui raconter beaucoup d'autres choses moins graves, mais qui le perturbaient tout de même, comme les pensées étranges qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent à l'égard du détective et les doutes sur lui-même qui le taraudaient à longueur de journée.

Parce que John avait définitivement envie de parler à quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre et l'aider à y voir plus clair. Greg avait une patience infinie, il aurait pu l'aider. Mais à son habitude, John ne dit rien. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, Sherlock sortait, il avait en main un petit sachet plastique sans doute remplie de tout un tas de prélèvements.

Un simple regard échangé suffit, et Greg changea radicalement de sujet, balbutiant les premières inepties qui lui passaient par la tête à propos du meurtre. Il ne s'agissait que de fausses idées lancées en l'air pour ne pas que Sherlock ne leur pose de questions. Dans un premier temps cela fonctionna. Sauf que les idées étaient stupides et dès qu'il fut près d'eux, Sherlock ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer. Mais selon lui, c'était normal qu'elles le soient, car Lestrade aussi était stupide, ça non plus il ne se gêna pas pour le préciser et John senti une nouvelle vague de colère envers son ami l'envahir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as appris, Sherlock ? lui demanda rapidement le D.I.

-Je pense que quelqu'un s'amuse à faire tourner la police en rond. Mise en scène grotesque d'un suicide impossible, mais aucune trace prouvant que quelqu'un se soit trouvé dans le local, si ce n'est la victime. Cherchez à qui appartient le sang sur le mur. C'est la seule piste que vous serez capable de suivre.

Il se tourna vers John, soudain un peu confus.

-Tu es sorti.

-Comme tu peux le voir.

-Mais j'étais à l'intérieur.

John réalisa pleinement que Sherlock pensait que son monde tournait intégralement autour de lui. Mais c'était un peu vrai après tout.

-Attends une seconde ! interrompit Lestrade. Tu insinues qu'il y a une autre piste ?

-Possible, répondit le détective sans quitter John des yeux. La mise en scène grossière et improbable d'un suicide impossible ne vous rappelle donc rien ?

-Tu veux parler de l'affaire Cunningham ? s'étonna Lestrade.

-Je ne peux rien affirmer pour l'instant, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de cette affaire et je compte bien découvrir quoi.

Et le regard de Sherlock se fit si intense que John se mit à douter. Parlait-il vraiment de l'enquête.

Donovan s'approchait d'eux, un petit air suffisant sur le visage, et Anderson la suivait de près. Cela donna une bonne excuse à John pour détourner le regard de Sherlock. Le sergent les ignora totalement s'adressant directement à Lestrade.

-Monsieur, le superintendant a appelé, on a reçu des ordres de plus haut, l'affaire ne doit pas faire de vagues. Il faut tout passer sous silence autant que possible.

L'inspecteur balaya l'information d'un vague geste de la main.

-J'étais au courant, merci Donovan.

Elle ne parut pas satisfaite et Anderson s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Ce qui veut dire que nous ne devons en parler à personne dans la mesure du possible. Ni à la presse et certainement pas à eux.

Il pointa Sherlock et John d'un doigt accusateur.

Sherlock leur rendit leurs suffisances avant que Lestrade ne puisse intervenir.

-Sally, vous devriez vraiment arrêter de fréquenter Anderson, votre niveau intellectuel risque sous peu de s'abaisser au sien. Sachez que les ordres que votre supérieur a reçu proviennent sans nul doute du siège même du gouvernement et je puis vous assurez que je sais de quoi je parle, car mon frère y est littéralement assis à l'heure actuelle.

S'ils furent surpris d'apprendre que le frère de Sherlock était un homme haut placé au gouvernement, ils le cachèrent bien. Cependant, ce que Donovan parvient moins bien à cacher fut l'humiliation que Sherlock venait de lui infliger.

John avait presque envie de faire remarquer à Sherlock qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé à l'affaire avant qu'on ne retrouve le cadavre et qu'il avait tout misé sur un simple adultère quand Mycroft lui en avait parlé. Et il l'aurait certainement fait, si Donovan ne l'avait pas pris pour cible afin de masquer son humiliation.

Elle désigna le manteau de Sherlock que John tenait toujours.

-Vous avez été rétrogradé au rang d'assistant ?

Sherlock s'avança immédiatement vers elle d'un pas furieux. Elle recula, Anderson également. John savait que Sherlock parlait, mais il n'entendait pas les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il devait avoir confronté Sally à une déduction particulièrement déplaisante vu son air hébété. Elle ne parvint même pas à répliquer.

Sherlock partit comme si de rien n'était, criant à John qu'ils devaient aller à St Barth et John le suivit. Il le suivit parce qu'il tenait toujours le manteau de Sherlock entre ses mains et qu'il commençait à faire froid. Il le suivit parce que, de toute façon, où serait-il allé si non ? Il le suivit, parce qu'il le suivait toujours.

John pouvait entendre Anderson derrière lui qui suppliait Donovan de lui les mots Sherlock. Pour être parfaitement honnête, le médecin aussi voulait savoir.

* * *

Sherlock l'avait ignoré jusqu'à leur arrivé à Saint Barth, une fois là bas il avait continué. A peine sortit du taxi, il s'était emparé de son manteau sans un merci pour John et avait filé se réfugier au labo, il s'était assis derrière un microscope et s'était enfermé dans une bulle de silence que personne ne pouvait franchir, donnant à John l'impression d'être parfaitement inutile.

Il en était littéralement à se tourner les pouces quand Molly vint les saluer. Sherlock ne lui répondit pas et il l'ignora royalement lorsqu'elle lui proposa son aide. Loin d'être offensée, elle resta avec eux afin de tenir compagnie à John. Elle parla de tout et de rien pour faire la conversation, John n'était pas très réactif, il gardait les yeux rivés sur Sherlock, la colère avait encore prit propriété de lui. Mais de toute façon, ses humeurs étaient bien trop changeantes ces derniers temps.

Parfois John admirait vraiment Molly. Elle passa près d'une demi-heure à tenir une conversation presque toute seule pour détendre l'atmosphère, parce que John avait bien trop de choses en tête pour former des phrases complètes. Elle finit cependant par se faire interrompre.

Par Sherlock.

Qui demandait à John de le rejoindre sans se préoccuper de Molly.

John s'ennuyait bien trop pour refuser, mais adressa tout de même un sourire d'excuse à la légiste. Sherlock était tellement obnubilé par l'analyse des résidus de poussière trouvés sous les chaussures de la victime, qu'il ne leva même pas les yeux quand John arriva derrière lui.

-Café, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Tu en as trouvé sous ses chaussures?

-Non. Café. Va me cherche un café.

John resta interdit. Sherlock le faisait-il exprès ? Sherlock avait-il la raison de sa mauvaise humeur ? S'amusait-il à ses dépens ?

John était en colère, mais pas seulement. Il était triste. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un objet dont Sherlock se servait lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il en vint même à se demander si Sherlock avait réellement eu besoin de son aide ou si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un teste pour situer ses limites. Une simple expérience. Voilà comment Sherlock le considérait. Une expérience en sa procession avec laquelle il s'amusait quand bon lui semblait.

-Il faut que je sorte de là, souffla John écœuré.

-N'oublie pas mon café.

-Va te faire foutre !

-Avec deux sucres.

La porte claqua, Sherlock soupira sans pour autant détacher les yeux de son microscope.

-Je devrais peut-être partir aussi, hésita Molly.

Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre. Les disputes entre John et Sherlock étaient fréquentes, mais le détective ne le traitait pas aussi mal d'habitude. Alors, tout naturellement, elle se dit que Sherlock était dans une de ses journées où il ne désirait qu'être seul. Elle se trompait.

-Restez, Molly. J'ai besoin de vous.

* * *

John lui en voudrait et il aurait raison. Sherlock s'en voulait un peu également, parce qu'il avait besoin d'éloigner John quelques minutes et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur solution que de le mettre en colère. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour mettre un point final à l'expérience qu'il avait sur le feu.

Il voulait savoir, non, il devait savoir si son corps réagissait à tous les contacts un peu trop au sud ou uniquement à ceux de John. Bien, qu'il pensait déjà connaître la réponse. Dans son esprit, quelque part, il avait toujours su.

Comme il l'avait fait avec John quelques jours plus tôt, il demanda à la jeune femme de prendre le portable dans la poche de son pantalon et, comme il s'y était attendu, Molly se mit à rougir violemment, un peu surprise qu'il lui demande ça spécifiquement à elle alors que John était encore là une minute auparavant.

Il aurait été bien plus logique que Sherlock l'envoie, elle, chercher un café. Elle commença à bégayer des paroles inintelligibles et à cligner des paupières à une vitesse folle. Cela exaspéra Sherlock, il gardait les yeux fermement rivés sur son microscope, il n'aurait pas supporté son regard larmoyant d'espoir. Molly accepta, évidemment, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser et qu'elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie. La main de la jeune femme glissa dans sa poche comme celle de John avait pu le faire.

Sherlock trouva ça long, bien que son esprit rationnel lui indique que cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais qu'importe, c'était trop. Pourtant avec John cela avait été très rapide, trop rapide à son goût. Et pourtant, la seconde était la même.

Cela de lui fit rien et évidemment il savait pourquoi. Il le savait depuis longtemps, les femmes ne lui avaient jamais fait d'effet. Oh, bien entendu, la plupart des hommes non plus. Sherlock avait eu du succès avec les deux bords au cours de sa vie, même si c'était sans le vouloir, les gens le trouvaient attractif. S'il avait une pleine conscience d'une attirance plus marqué pour les hommes, aucun ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Ennuyeux. Tous. Et stupides qui plus est. Puis il avait rencontré John. John qui était devenu le centre de sa vie. John qui n'était pas qu'une entité physique mais également un esprit intelligent qui avait bouleversé le sien jusqu'à un point de non-retour.

John dont il souhaitait encore sentir les mains sur son corps, la présence près de sois. Rassurante.

John qui n'était pas gay.

John qui lui en voulait.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, des images surgirent dans son esprit. L'ennui avec le palais mental d'un génie, c'est que tout fonctionne trop vite. A peine une pensée ou une action effectuée et les liens se faisaient tous seuls. La main de Molly contre sa cuisse, même s'il elle avait été éphémère et voulue par Sherlock, était un contact ennemi. Parce que cette main n'appartenait pas à John et que l'esprit de Sherlock rejetait automatiquement ce qui n'était pas lui.

Comme Boris.

Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le bar lui revint en pleine figure comme un boomerang. Ça le rendait malade, ça lui faisait peur, ça lui faisait mal. Il dut réprimer un violent frisson pour ne pas que la légiste ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Il avait besoin de John. Vite. Mais John était parti, qui sait s'il était encore à l'hôpital.

Sherlock inventa une rapide excuse à Molly, disant qu'il devait recevoir un message urgent et la priant de poser le téléphone près de lui. Elle s'exécuta sans poser de question, puis voyant que Sherlock ne désirait pas sa compagnie, elle repartie s'occuper dans un coin. Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça, elle savait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas le lui obtenir. Parce qu'il voulait John, qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence.

Heureusement, son vœu s'exhaussa et à la grande surprise de Sherlock, le médecin fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait un café à la main qu'il déposa brusquement en manquant de renverser la moitié à côté de Sherlock. Le détective se sentit aussitôt soulagé, il lâcha enfin son microscope des yeux pour lui adresser un sourire lumineux à son ami. John ne le vit pas, il avait immédiatement fait demi-tour pour s'asseoir en lui tournant le dos.

Toujours furieux. Toujours bien décidé à lui faire sentir. Mais néanmoins toujours présent.

Parce que John ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un silence pesant. John ne décrocha pas un mot. Il alla se coucher tôt et alors que Sherlock l'entendait monter les marches lentement, il dut combattre l'envie de l'appeler et de lui demander de faire demi-tour pour passer encore une nuit, rien qu'une seule, avec lui.

Il ne le fit pas, trop fier pour ça. Et trop effrayé aussi, parce que John aurait très certainement refusé.

Sherlock ne parvint pas à s'endormir facilement, il se tournait et se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. L'image de Boris revenait le hanter dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Alors il finit par se réfugier au fond de sa tête dans la pièce de John, pour trouver du réconfort.

Sauf que John, le vrai John, pas celui qui de temps à autre lui parlait dans son palais mental, était en colère et quand il était en colère, sa pièce était sans dessus dessous. Parfois, cela ne dérangeait pas Sherlock. Généralement, c'était le cas quand il s'énervait à cause d'une expérience de Sherlock, dans ces cas la, le détective ne s'inquiétait pas, il attendait juste que l'ordre se refasse de lui-même, car la colère de John ne durait pas bien longtemps. En revanche il y avait des fois comme aujourd'hui où la cause de son humeur était plus compréhensible et même si Sherlock savait qu'il n'avait qu'a parler avec John et tout lui expliquer pour que celui-ci arrête de lui en vouloir, il n'en avait pas la force. Alors la pièce restait en désordre, elle pourrait le rester longtemps Sherlock finit donc par la fuir.

* * *

Des images affluaient dans sa tête. Des mains qui le touchaient, des bouches contre sa peau. Pas de visages, il ne voyait personne. Il savait que ce n'était pas John, ça ne pouvait pas être lui parce que les mains étaient trop brusques, elles allaient trop loin et puis la bouche était trop agressive. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être John, si c'était lui, les mains et la bouche seraient beaucoup plus douces, il le savait parce qu'il en avait déjà rêvé et son toucher ne faisait pas aussi mal, bien au contraire.

Il était donc en train de rêver ? Sans doute, il aurait pu distinguer les visages sinon, mais il pouvait tout de même déduire. Il sentait les mains qui avait d'abord touché son visage commencer à enserré ses poignets. Un simple contact, mais douloureux. Pas ses parents donc, et pas Mycroft, Lestrade non plus. Tous ses contacts étaient gênants parce que protecteur et plein de bons sentiments, mais ils ne provoquaient pas de douleur. La femme peut-être? Non, elle ne le touchait jamais même dans ses rêves il ne la laissait pas faire.

Tout s'était très vite accéléré, ça faisait très mal maintenant, les mains lui brûlaient la peau, la langue qui glissait sur ses lèvres et forçait le passage que dans ses rêves, il n'avait accordé qu'a une seule personne. Qui osait faire ça ? Boris ? Surement, c'était le plus probable, son subconscient réagissait encore au stress éprouvé dans le bar.

Mais Boris était-il seul ? Surement pas, il était incapable de le dire, Sherlock ressentait juste les présences autour de lui, partout, trop près, qui avaient piétinées ses barrières de protection et qui maintenant lui faisaient mal, mal partout, mal dans sa tête.

Puis il y eu une voix qui foudroya son être de part en part, qui lui tordis les entrailles et qui le terrifia. Une voix, qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître et dont il ne discernait pas les paroles, mais qui viola plus profondément son esprit et son âme, plus que n'importe quel contact humain n'aurait jamais pût le faire.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrir d'un coup. Sa bouche aussi, figée dans un cri silencieux. Il ne cria pas, ou bien il le fit, mais sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait dû faire du bruit, car il entendait des pas au-dessus de sa tête et le grincement des marches qui menaient à l'étage.

 _John_.

Cela le ramena difficilement à la réalité. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve_. Un rapide coup d'œil à son portable appris à Sherlock qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il se rallongea et enfouit sa tête sous la couverture John s'était réveillé à cause de lui, il allait sans doute lui en vouloir encore plus.

Les images de son rêve le submergèrent à nouveau, il pressa ses mains contre ses paupières pour les effacer. Il avait envie pleurer, c'était ridicule, lui qui ne pleurait jamais, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des décennies, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à cause d'un simple rêve ? Il savait que tout ça n'était pas réel, qu'il ne risquait rien, ici, en compagnie de John.

John. Il avait besoin de John.

Quelques secondes après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Sherlock se borna à garder les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait pas regarder John, pas maintenant, il n'aurait pas supporté la colère sur le visage du médecin alors que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser. John devait le trouver pitoyable à faire l'autruche de la sorte, il avait raison, Sherlock n'était qu'un enfant. Le médecin ne prononça pas un mot si bien que Sherlock crut qu'il avait fait demi-tour en l'abandonnant à ses sombres pensées, mais la sensation du matelas qui s'enfonce à côté de lui le démenti.

Il ouvrit un œil, John s'était allongé, lui tournant le dos, près à se rendormir. Sherlock était confus, voulait-il juste évité au détective de se montrer dans un tel état de faiblesse ou était-il venu uniquement pour finir sa nuit dans être réveillé par les cauchemars de Sherlock.

-John, croassa le détective.

Il se sentait minable, si faible, si peu maître de lui-même. Une partie de lui hurlait qu'il devait repousser son ami comme il l'avait déjà fait, qu'il devait refuser son aide et lui cracher que tout allait bien, parce que sinon cela voulait dire qu'il se laissait aller à ses sentiments et alors il perdrait toutes les armes qu'il s'était forgées au fil du temps, en même temps que le mur solide qui le séparait des autres. Il fallait qu'il repousse John, qu'il repousse ses états d'âme et ses sentiments ils étaient nocifs, Mycroft le lui avait souvent dit et au grand dam de Sherlock, son frère ne se trompait jamais.

Mais au diable Mycroft et ses conseils, il ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre. John était étendu juste à côté de lui, il était venu, ne l'avait pas laissé seul et Sherlock avait besoin de savoir pourquoi.

-John, répéta-t-il faiblement.

Le médecin soupira et se tourna vers lui.

-Dors maintenant.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'animosité dans sa voix, pourtant Sherlock savait qu'il l'aurait mérité, mais John finissait toujours par tout lui pardonner et cette constatation fit déborder les larmes de ses yeux. John ne dit rien, il se contenta de le tirer contre lui. Le médecin pouvait sentir la main de Sherlock s'agripper à son t-shirt et ses larmes couler dans son cou. Il le sera un peu plus fort contre lui et Sherlock essaya une nouvelle fois de prononcer son nom, mais sa voix ne lui répondait plus.

Sherlock perdit vite la notion du temps, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé entre les bras rassurants de John, à pleurer contre son torse en se concentrant sur les battements réguliers de son cœur et le souffle chaud contre sa tempe. Mais quelle importance après tout, quelques minutes plus tard il, s'était rendormi et le médecin n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Il ne sentit pas John passer tendrement une main dans ses cheveux.

Il ne put voir son regard embué de culpabilité.

Il ne l'entendit pas non plus murmurer d'une voix tendre qu'il était humain, que c'était normal d'avoir des faiblesses, d'avoir besoin de réconfort.

Et il ne sut pas non plus que la plus grande faiblesse de John Watson était là étendue entre ses bras.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Note sans importance sur ma vie qui n'intéresse personne :** **Vous vous souvenez dans la note du chapitre 6, quand je disais que la panne de réfrigérateur s'était du vécu et que ça m'avait inspiré ? Eh bien, pour ce qui est du sang difficile à enlever dans un réfrigérateur, c'est pareil parce que je me suis retrouvée face à la catastrophe provoquée par un steak décongelé ce jour-là…pas évident.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review )**

 **On se retrouve mardi avec la suite !**

 **Bye !**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Seleen_** ** _: Je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise, merci pour tous tes gentils compliments, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! A la prochaine )_**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, déjà le chapitre 13 !**

 **Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 _La sensation était étrange. Tuer. Cela rendait fort. Invincible. Comme si ce pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur n'importe qui était attribué par les dieux. C'était jouissif. C'est ce qu'avait dit l'homme. Il avait eu raison._

 _Il avait également eu raison en disant que le plaisir que cela procurait se propageait dans vos veines, comme une drogue apportant une grisante sensation d'ébriété et vous donnait envie de recommencer encore et encore et encore._

 _Et l'homme lui en donna la possibilité. Encore. Et encore. Et encore._

* * *

Sherlock voulait se faire pardonner auprès de John. C'était la première pensé cohérente qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à son réveil. L'incertitude et la peur le rendaient plus lunatique qu'à l'accoutumé et il avait était fortement exposé aux deux en trop peu de temps. Il avait horrible avec John (pour les bienfaits d'une expérience qui plus est) et celui-ci n'avait pourtant pas hésité une seconde à venir le réconforter. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, John devait comprendre à quel point lui était reconnaissant. Mais ce genre de chose, Sherlock ne savait pas faire. Il cogita longtemps avant de trouver une idée.

John dormait toujours et Sherlock s'était discrètement levé avec l'idée en tête de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. Bien maigre consolation compte tenu de son comportement exécrable de la veille, mais c'était une forme d'excuse et comme Sherlock ne s'excusait jamais, ça devait suffire. Il avait d'abord voulu le lui apporter au lit, mais il avait entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une activité bien propice au couple et, comme John le répétait souvent, ils n'étaient pas un couple.

Alors Sherlock se contenta de faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé, de griller des toasts puis de pousser un peu le désordre qui régnait sur la table du salon (sans toucher à l'ordinateur de John, pour une raison obscure, le médecin n'aimait pas ça) et d'y placer le petit-déjeuner avant d'attendre sagement le réveil de John.

Il mangerait avec lui, cela lui ferait plaisir. Le petit-déjeuner était une contrainte que Sherlock oubliait à chaque fois qu'il était sur une enquête, John bataillait toujours vainement pour lui faire ingurgiter autre chose que du thé. Cette fois, il mangerait un toast. Ou une moitié. Un petit bout, plutôt.

John dormait bien et Sherlock attendu longtemps, abandonné seul à ses sombres pensées. Il s'était réveillé complètement désorienté, ses yeux étaient gonflés et ses joues irritées par les larmes qui y avaient coulé. Il ne s'était rappelé pourquoi en réalisant les bras enroulés autour de sa taille et l'épaule sur laquelle sa tête reposait.

Puis il avait été envahi par John. Par son odeur, par la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et par le sentiment de bien être qui allait avec. Il serait bien resté des heures à somnoler contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. John n'aurait pas aimé se réveiller dans une telle position. Comment était-il possible que le médecin ne se soit pas n'ait pas ouvert les yeux lorsque Sherlock s'était extirpé de ses bras ou encore à cause du boucan qu'il avait fait en bataillant avec le grille-pain, cela restait un mystère.

Un doux frottement contre sa cheville le tira de ses pensées.

-Tu es là toi.

Arsenic miaula de contentement pour bien faire remarquer sa présence, Sherlock l'attrapa pour le déposer sur ses genoux. Il était resté cacher toute la nuit, les laissant seuls. Le chat devait avoir un sixième sens qui lui avait permis de sentir qu'ils en avaient besoin.

-C'est ridicule n'est ce pas? dit Sherlock en désignant les deux tasses encore vide sur la table et la pile de toast qui refroidissait doucement.

Le chat frotta sa tête contre sa mâchoire.

-Je crains que tu ne sois pas très objectif.

Arsenic enfonça affectueusement ses griffes dans les genoux du détective qui se contenta de cette maigre réponse.

-En réalité, j'ai toujours préféré les chiens.

Des petits crocs aiguisés s'enfoncèrent dans sa main.

-Heureusement que tu es intelligent, sourit affectueusement Sherlock.

-A sa place, j'aurais mordu plus fort.

Sherlock en oublia instantanément les petites dents. John venait d'entrer dans le salon et s'était attablé en face de lui, il avait l'ait décontracté et Sherlock se sentit soudain stupide un peu seulement.

-J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, marmonna-t-il en guise de bonjour.

-On fête un événement particulier ? s'étonna John.

Il semblait surpris, mais également amusé. Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce que les excuses n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes et pourtant cette fois il devait essayer.

-John écoute, je-

John le coupa d'une main levée.

-Non, toi écoute moi, s'il te plait.

Sherlock déglutit avec difficulté, pourquoi s'était-il mis dans une situation pareille ?

-Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire et ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment. Hier, j'étais fatigué, je me suis laissait emporter et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

Sherlock était complètement abasourdie. John ne lui en voulait pas. Pire encore, John s'excusait auprès de lui. John qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, car il s'était encore une fois comporté comme un parfait connard. John, qui l'avait malgré ça réconforté toute la nuit, trouvait encore le moyen de se sentir coupable ! Sherlock se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de rencontrer un jour un homme aussi tolérant. A sa connaissance, pas grand-chose.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, une partie de lui avait envie de secouer John comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, mais il était encore tôt et la méthode était un peu brusque pour une heure pareille et Sherlock ne faisait pas ce genre de chose. En plus, Arsenic sur ses genoux l'empêchait de se lever. Alors Sherlock servit le thé. Cela ne faisait pas avancer la conversation, mais cela lui permettait au moins d'échapper quelques instants au regard de John un peu trop pénétrant à son goût.

-J'aurais dû comprendre que tu ne voulais pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, je n'aurais pas dû attendre que tu te comportes différemment de d'habitude, j'ai été stupide et j'en suis désolée.

Sherlock en laissa presque tomber la théière sur la table, il releva les yeux pour enfin plonger dans les prunelles de John. Il avait l'air triste. Sherlock n'aimait pas le voir triste.

-J'ai pensé des choses que je n'aurais pas dû penser, continua doucement le médecin.

-John ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Dans son palais mental, la pièce à John était en désordre, beaucoup de coffres ouvert, beaucoup de clés qui scintillaient dans tous les coins, mais Sherlock avait beau chercher, rien de ce qu'il pouvait trouver ne l'aidait à comprendre la réaction du médecin.

John soupira, hésitant. Il baissa les yeux un court instant avant de se faire violence pour regarder à nouveau le détective. Sherlock pensait qu'il ne répondrait pas, quand soudain, John prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha d'une voix blanche :

-Est-ce que tu me considères comme un faire-valoir, Sherlock ?

Sherlock fut soudain choqué et horrifié. Autant par le fait d'entendre des mots pareil sortir de la bouche de chose que par le réel doute qui perçait dans ses yeux.

-Qui t'a mis une chose pareille en tête ? s'énerva-t-il.

John sembla regretter ce qu'il avait dit.

-C'est rien, juste un homme sur la scène de crime qui a sous-entendu que…

-Depuis quand prends-tu en compte ce que peu bien sous-entendre le premier imbécile venu ?

John était gêné, énormément. Sherlock le voyait aux tiques qui agitaient ses paupières. Alors il reprit d'une voix plus calme.

-John, tu penses réellement que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire-valoir mon intelligence ? Ne sois pas ridicule, à quoi crois-tu que sert Anderson ?

A ce stade, il ne voyait pas de meilleure solution que faire un trait d'humour. Ce qui sembla fonctionner, car John s'esclaffa. Cependant, son regard restait un peu terne.

-Je ne dirais pas que tu es brillant…

-Tu commençais bien, Sherlock.

-Mais comment pourrais-je te considérer comme un faire-valoir alors que ton avis est bien le seul qui ait une quelconque valeur à mes yeux. Tu es la seule personne qui me fait me sentir comme un être humain, John.

Le médecin resta bouche bée devant une telle révélation, son expression se transforma vite en un sourire franc et radieux. Il attrapa un toast désormais froid et mordit dedans avec appétit.

Sherlock fut troublé, car en face de lui, John semblait heureux et le détective n'était pas certain de ce qui avait provoqué un changement si radical. Ce qu'il venait de dire ? Sûrement. Lequel de ses mots en particulier ? Ça, il ne savait pas.

Il aurait bien le temps de fouiller dans ses coffres plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, le sourire de John lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il n'eu même pas à se forcer pour avaler un morceau de toast.

* * *

La conversation ne revint pas sur le tapis, et les nuits suivantes, John continua de venir dans la chambre de Sherlock. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de faire comme si tout cela était normal, chacun s'allongeait de son côté du lit gardant entre eux une distance convenable.

Pas toujours cependant parfois Sherlock parlait longuement de l'enquête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. D'autres fois ils riaient et s'amusaient comme des adolescents, dans ces cas-là, ils se rapprochaient et, l'un contre l'autre, finissaient par s'endormir.

Parfois, Sherlock s'endormait en premier et la bonne humeur de John s'effritait parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était trop heureux, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être en sachant que tous ces petits instants de bonheur volé avec Sherlock ne mèneraient jamais à rien. Mais face à Sherlock, il n'en laissait jamais rien paraître. Jamais.

* * *

Décembre avait fini par arriver, entraînant les premières neiges dans son sillage. Les flocons étaient épais et tenaces, si la neige continuait à tomber de la sorte, Noël serait sûrement blanc et John s'en réjouissait à longueur de journée. Si Sherlock avait fait semblant de s'agacer d'un comportement si puéril cela l'amusait en réalité. Il y avait quelque chose de contagieux dans le sourire de John.

Chose moins réjouissante, autant pour lui que pour John, depuis la découverte du corps d'Alan Duncan, Mycroft venait presque tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée de l'affaire et quand il ne venait pas en personne, John pouvait compter par dizaine le nombre d'appels et de textos que Sherlock recevaient et ignorait en une journée.

Ce jour-là, Mycroft était venu en personne, traînant encore une Anthea réticente avec lui. John n'avait jamais vu l'ainé des Holmes aussi agité la presse à scandale s'était emparée du meurtre en déformant l'histoire à grand renfort de détails sordides, comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà suffisamment.

Mycroft avait beau posséder le pouvoir de faire tomber une censure sur les journaux, cela ne changeait plus rien, les gens en savaient déjà trop. Les rumeurs commençaient à circuler, on pouvait compter sur internet pour ça, elles mentionnaient des projets gouvernementaux secrets, ou encore, un coup d'Etat le genre de choses qui mettaient Mycroft et ses collaborateurs dans une situation délicate. Il avait interdit à John de mentionner l'affaire sur son blog et le médecin avait tout de suite senti la menace dans sa voix.

Cela n'avait pas plu à Sherlock. Lui qui crachait si souvent son venin contre le blog de son colocataire, n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse et une dispute avait immédiatement éclaté. John les abandonna au salon. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ce cirque durait et cela commençait vraiment à le lasser. C'était toujours la même rengaine :

Mycroft faisait une remarque déplaisante à John ou osait hausser un peu trop la voix devant Mrs Hudson et le détective démarrait au quart de tour. Alors à chaque fois, John fuyait la pièce pour s'éviter une migraine et tenir compagnie à Anthea. Elle ne quittait plus la cuisine désormais lors de ses visites, même quand John (au grand déplaisir de Sherlock) enfermait Arsenic dans une chambre. John soupçonnait que cet isolement était plus dut aux disputes incessantes des Holmes qu'elle connaissait par cœur qu'à la présence de l'animal.

C'était devenu redondant au point d'en être ennuyeux. Sherlock hurlait des atrocités, Mycroft le réprimandait, ils se disputaient, leur mère était mentionnée par l'un pour calmer les insanités dites par l'autre et, à ce moment-là, un des deux (souvent Mycroft) faisait habilement dériver la conversation sur l'enquête pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils savaient. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient déjà fait des dizaines de fois, mais Mycroft insistait encore et encore pour connaître les moindres petits détails des choses que Sherlock lui avait inlassablement répété les jours précédents.

Le fait que la victime travail pour le gouvernement avait rendu l'affaire prioritaire pour la police, mais toutes les analyses s'étaient révélées vaines. L'homme avait été tué quatre jours avant que son corps ne soit retrouvé, soit bien après sa disparition. Ce qui lui était arrivé entre temps restait un mystère.

Il avait bien été tué d'une balle dans la tête provenant de l'arme présente sur la scène du crime, il avait ensuite été placé dans la chambre froide.

Pour le sang sur les murs, comme tout le monde l'avait compris, ce n'était pas celui de Duncan. Les recherches ADN n'avaient rien donné, la personne à qui il appartenait restait méconnue des services de police, le sang ne provenait pas non plus d'un hôpital. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait peu être une autre victime abandonnée quelque part dans la nature.

A part ces éléments, ils n'avaient rien. Pas la moindre piste, pas la moindre trace, rien. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu avoir affaire à un fantôme.

Sherlock n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, il considérait que l'absence de piste en était une et pas des moindre. En analysant les semelles des chaussures de la victime, il avait pu découvrir que celle-ci étaient neuves, jamais portée et fabriquée d'une main inconnue, mais professionnelle.

Il s'était ensuite penché sur les vêtements de Duncan et il en était de même, des vêtements neufs et fait sur mesure, mais aucune marque distinctive permettant de reconnaitre un tailleur. La veuve avait été interrogé sur le sujet et sa réponse était formelle : les vêtements n'appartenaient pas à son défunt mari.

Ce qui aurait pu passer pour la marque fétichiste, un maniaque du crime aimant prendre soin de ses victimes, avait un tout autre sens aux yeux de Sherlock. La personne qui avait orchestré ce meurtre avait des artisans à sa solde et il tenait à le leur faire savoir.

Mycroft n'aimait pas cette idée. Il aimait encore moins que son frère clame haut et fort que ce meurtre avait un lien avec celui de Lucy Cunningham. Pour Sherlock la mise en scène absurde ne mentait pas, elle ne servait qu'à une chose, attirer son attention, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille.

-Crois-tu vraiment que tous les criminels de cette ville ont pour seul but de te voir leur courir après ? s'emporta Mycroft tendit que John les abandonnait à leur dispute.

-Ceux qui sont intelligents ? Sans doute. Et celui-ci est intelligent, très intelligent.

Le médecin décrocha, il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter cette conversation, aucun des Holmes ne lui demanderait son avis de toute manière, et quand bien même il en aurait un à donner, personne ne l'écouterait.

-Du thé ? demanda-t-il à Anthea qui patientait tranquillement assise à la table de la cuisine en pianotant de temps à autre sur son téléphone.

-Ce n'est pas de refus.

John admirait la patience de la jeune femme, elle parvenait à supporter les prises de bec entre Mycroft et Sherlock avec un détachement admirable. John se rappela soudain qu'elle travaillait pour Mycroft et que cela ne devait pas être reposant tout les jours. L'indifférence devait être la qualité principale requise pour travailler avec un homme pareil.

Il déposa une tasse de thé devant elle, s'en servie une également et alla s'adosser à la fenêtre. La neige tombait toujours silencieusement sur la rue et les trottoirs étaient désormais bien blancs. John avait toujours aimé regarder la neige tomber. Ça le transperçait toujours d'une vague de nostalgie, mais c'était agréable.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la rue blanchie et des enfants qui passait en riant de la neige qui leur tombait dessus sans écouter les recommandations de leurs parents qui craignaient de voir de gros rhumes débarquer. Anthea ne prononçait pas un mot, c'était quelque chose que John appréciait beaucoup chez elle, elle n'était pas très loquace et savait apprécier le silence. Silence très relatif compte tenu des deux Holmes qui hurlaient dans la pièce à côté, mais c'était devenu un bruit de fond.

Cependant, regarder la neige tomber et les prémices de Noël s'installer doucement donnait à John l'envie de parler.

-Il va sûrement neiger à Noël, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois de la semaine.

-C'est possible.

-C'est une bonne chose !

Il sourit à Anthea et abandonna la fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Certainement.

Rien dans son ton ne montrait qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

-J'aime cette ambiance, expliqua John ne buvant une gorgée de thé.

Anthea, quant à elle, n'avait pas touché à sa tasse. Elle fixait le médecin comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées, un petit sourit narquois étira ses lèvres.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me demander John.

Cette femme était décidément bien trop intelligente. John avait l'habitude d'être percé à jour par Sherlock, mais cela le perturbait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous allez sans doute trouver ça stupide, avoua-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil aussi perplexe qu'amusé.

-Je suis l'assistante personne de Mycroft Holmes depuis de nombreuse années, croyez-moi John, ça change la vision qu'on peut avoir du monde. Vous seriez surpris par le nombre de choses stupides qui s'impose à moi dans une seule journée. Je suis prête à en entendre une de plus.

-J'aimerais fêter Noël à Baker Street cette année.

Cela fait un moment que l'idée lui trottait dans la tête, dès que les premiers flocons s'étaient manifestés. John avait toujours aimé, Noël mais ne l'avait fêté qu'une fois depuis son emménagement à Baker Street, ce jours-là, Irène Adler avait simulé sa mort et même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé avec Sherlock, il n'avait plus voulu fêter Noël de peur que cela remue des souvenirs trop douloureux dans la tête du détective.

L'année précédente, ils l'avaient uniquement passé à trinquer au coin du feu. Mrs Hudson étant partie deux semaines chez sa sœur, personne n'avait décoré Baker Street. Ni petites lumières, ni même de sapin dans leur salon cela avait terriblement manqué à John.

-Il y aura des invités et tout ce qui va avec, décorations, repas, un moment agréable en somme, continua-t-il en voyant qu'Anthea attendait la suite. Mrs Hudson sera ravie de préparer le repas, allez savoir pourquoi, elle adore ça. Je vais sûrement demander à Greg de venir et peu être à Molly également.

Il doutait fortement que celle-ci accepte après le désastre de la dernière fois, mais il se devait d'essayer par simple politesse. Voyant qu'Anthea le dévisageait toujours consciente qu'il tournait autour du pot, John ajouta soudain hésitant :

-Et je me demandais si…enfin…vous pensez que si je demande à Mycroft, il acceptera de venir ?

Anthea haussa un sourcil, pour une femme qui travaillait au sein même du gouvernement, elle semblait stupéfaite, elle était pourtant bien rodée face aux demande inscongrues.

-Cette idée n'est pas stupide, John.

-Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas cru une seconde, même en prononçant ces mots il avait tout de suite entendu à quel point ils étaient absurdes. Mycroft ne faisait pas dans les réunions familiales, il ne venait chez eux que pour réclamer l'aide de son frère et au passage veiller sur lui et s'assurer que tout allait bien même si ce dernier point, il ne l'avouait pas.

-Vraiment, ce n'est pas stupide. C'est simplement impensable.

Elle paraissait parfaitement sérieuse, John déchanta aussitôt.

-Il devrait être content d'avoir une possibilité de surveiller Sherlock une petite soirée. Il y aura juste deux ou trois personnes, du champagne, un succulent repas préparé par Mrs Hudson et de la musique. Rien de bien méchant.

Il prit soudain conscience que son dernier argument n'était sans doute pas le meilleur.

-John, même leur propre mère n'arrive pas à les réunir pour Noël.

Il le savait très bien, mais John voulait faire les choses bien et cela signifiait inviter le plus de gens possible. Le peu d'amis qu'il avait était totalement à exclure, ils passeraient tous Noël avec leurs familles respectives, c'était parfaitement normal.

Lui-même ne voyait jamais sa sœur pour les fêtes, il se contentait d'un appel téléphonique, généralement rapide. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons, qui disait famille réunie pour Noël disait également « bonne occasion de déboucher une bouteille de champagne » ce qui, avec Harry, rendait tout de suite la situation délicate. Alors pour éviter toute tentation, il évitait simplement de la voir.

Sa propre sœur étant à exclure, il se rabattait donc sur le frère de Sherlock en sachant très bien que cela ne plairait ni à l'un ni à l'autre et que lui s'opposait à de violentes disputes entre deux crackers. Mais c'était un risque à prendre.

-Sherlock a accepté ça ? s'étonna Anthea en voyant que John n'abandonnerait pas la partie si facilement.

Sherlock n'avait rien accepté parce que John ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. D'ailleurs, il avait bien plus de chance d'essuyer un refus. Il allait détester l'idée de devoir décorer l'appartement et s'il était près à faire de gros efforts pour tolérer la présence de Mrs Hudson pendant toute une soirée cela ne serait certainement pas le cas pour Molly ou Lestrade et encore moins pour son frère.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins envisager la possibilité de sa présence ? demanda John en ignorant la question de la jeune femme.

Avec stupéfaction, il vit Anthea sortir un petit agenda relié de cuire de sa verse et le feuilleter avec attention. Elle dit d'un ton atrocement professionnel :

-Mr. Holmes a plusieurs réunions prévues le jour de Noël, mais rien d'une importance capital qu'il ne puisse déplacer, je dois avouer. Il est également libre pour le soir du réveillon. Pour le moment.

John était sidéré. Comment était-il possible d'avoir tellement l'habitude de ne pas prendre de congés à Noël, au point qu'il était nécessaire de vérifier les réunions ce jour-là, comme n'importe quel autre jour de l'année.

Anthea avait compris le fond de sa pensée, car elle lui adressa un petit sourire las en rangeant son agenda.

-Mycroft s'arrange toujours pour être surchargé de travail à cette période de l'année. Une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller voir leurs parents. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il en a toujours été ainsi depuis que je travaille pour lui. Ne vous en faite pas, il ne m'oblige pas à venir travailler ces jours-là, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air offusqué de John.

Dans la pièce à côté, le ton commençait à monter dangereusement, et d'un regard, John et Anthea conclurent qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

\- Pourriez-vous le lui en parler, demanda tout de même John. Je ne pense pas que le moment soit propice pour que je le fasse.

-J'essayerai, mais n'attendez aucun miracle.

* * *

John avait eu raison de penser que le moment était très mal choisit pour parler de ses projets festifs à Mycroft. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif pour suivre le déroulement de la conversation qu'avaient eu les deux frères, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que celle-ci avait mal tournée, John soupçonnait fortement qu'une réplique cinglante de Sherlock en soit la cause.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Mycroft était en colère et il s'était mis à fouiller le salon, déplaçant des objets et inspectant les recoins avec une lenteur provocante. S'il ne s'était pas agi de Mycroft, le médecin aurait soupçonné un comportement particulièrement puéril dans le seul but de faire enrager Sherlock.

-Sherlock, je t'assure que si tu n'y mets pas un peu plus du tien, je vais les trouver. Toutes !

-Tes cameras sont beaucoup moins efficaces que ce que je pensais si tu prends autant de temps alors, railla le détective en retour.

Il ne se souciait pas des investigations de son frère dans son propre appartement et John ne voyait qu'une raison à ça : Mycroft avait évoqué quelque chose de sans doute vrai et Sherlock avait dû réfuter ne voulant pas admettre que son frère avait raison. John en eu la confirmation alors que Sherlock s'emportait contre Mycroft, qui prenait grand soin de regarder derrière les tableaux accrochés au mur.

-Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, ce meurtre n'est pas dirigé contre ton précieux gouvernement, c'est un avertissement, quelqu'un essaye de m'envoyer un message et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'aimes pas cette hypothèse, je ne pourrais rien te fournir de plus ! Ne touche pas au crâne et arrête de chercher, bon sang, tu ne trouveras rien parce qu'il n'y a rien !

-Qu'est ce que vous chercher exactement ? demanda précipitamment John en voyant la situation s'envenimer.

Anthea avait retourné toute son attention sur son téléphone, John ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide pour comprendre la situation.

-Ses réserves secrètes, siffla Mycroft.

-Ses réserves ?

Du regard John demanda une précision à Sherlock, celui-ci grimaça, mécontent. L'ainé des Holmes émit un petit rire satisfait en décollant légèrement le miroir au-dessus de la cheminer vers lui, glissant sa main en dessous il en tira un paquet de cigarettes.

John soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il savait que Sherlock (même s'il affirmait sans arrêt le contraire) continuait à cacher des cigarettes un peu partout dans l'appartement, _juste au cas où_. La plupart du temps John découvrait les cachettes aussi incongrues soient elles. Il ne le disait jamais à Sherlock pour ne pas que le détective s'empresse de tout changer de place. John savait très bien que Sherlock n'y touchait jamais, mais il préférait tout de même savoir où étaient les réserves pour veiller discrètement à ce que le nombre de cigarettes ne diminue pas trop, sans que Sherlock ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie évidemment.

Mycroft fit disparaître le paquet dans sa veste sans se soucier du regard assassin que lui lançait son frère.

-Bien, es-tu disposé à te montrer plus coopératif désormais ou dois-je continuer à chercher ? Le Docteur Watson pourrait peut-être m'aider à trouver tes autres petites cachettes.

John ne l'aurait pas fait, mais il préféra ne pas manifester son refus ouvertement plus vite Mycroft serait satisfait et plus vite il s'en irait. Actuellement, John pensait que c'était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux. Invité Mycroft pour Noël lui sembla soudain une bien plus mauvaise idée que ce qu'il avait songé au départ. Le petit sourire moqueur d'Anthea qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil allait dans ce sens.

Sherlock ruminait dans sa barbe, il s'insurgeait contre son frère. Si John avait été dans sa tête, il aurait su que ce n'était pas le fait que Mycroft dévoile sa cachette qui l'avait gêné, mais le fait qu'il le fasse devant John. Mais même si John avait su cela, il n'aurait pas été moins surpris de voir Sherlock cédé presque immédiatement en promettant de mauvaise grâce à son frère de faire quelques efforts pour découvrir une piste plus arrangeante (bien qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde).

John n'étant définitivement pas dans la tête de Sherlock, il conclut simplement que celui-ci voulait seulement se débarrasser de son frère au plus vite. A leur grand soulagement à tous les deux, cela fonctionna. Quelques minutes après, Mycroft et Anthea mirent les voiles.

Sherlock s'était empressé de sortir Arsenic de sa chambre où le médecin l'avait enfermé, il évita le regard de John, la découverte du paquet de cigarettes l'avait mis sur les nerfs.

Tout en libérant le chat, il lui signala au passage que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de celle de John s'il s'était retrouvé prisonnier et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir à lui qui n'avait fait que le libérer. Arsenic était déjà loin lorsqu'il avait fini sa phrase.

-Je veux bien en prendre toute la responsabilité s'il boude, s'amusa John alors que la petite tornade noire lui filait entre les jambes pour rejoindre sa gamelle et que Sherlock traversait le salon en traînant des pieds.

Le détective ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pousser le meuble télé en direction du canapé avant de s'y laisser choir.

Généralement, Sherlock prenait un malin plaisir à s'y étaler de tout son long, cette fois-ci cependant, il laissa une petite place à ses côtés. John comprit le message, il l'invitait à s'asseoir avec lui. Réalisant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de la journée, il accepta et se glissa à ses côtés.

C'était bien beau de dire que Sherlock lui laissait de la place, mais encore aurait-il fallu voir à quel point celle-ci était restreinte. John du pousser les jambes du détective afin de s'installer convenablement. Sherlock grogna un peu, mais se laissa faire et finit par se décaler complètement pour que John puisse s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les coussins.

-La prochaine fois que Mycroft souhaite nous honorer de son indésirable présence, soit gentil, dit lui que tu as ramené une fille et qu'il est hors de question qu'il reste une seule seconde de plus, grommela Sherlock.

John mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que Sherlock insinuait, il ne comprit qu'en voyant le regard suggestif que Sherlock lui adressait. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Tu veux que je vire ton frère en prétextant que j'ai l'intention de m'envoyer en l'air ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être ça, Sherlock ne suggérait jamais des choses pareil.

-C'est l'idée, répondit néanmoins le détective.

John le dévisagea bouche bée.

-Mais ton frère est toujours au courant de tout, il n'y croira jamais !

Sherlock étouffa une petite exclamation ironique.

-Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il n'a pas encore le pouvoir de voir à travers les murs sans l'aide d'une camera. Il n'y en a pas dans ta chambre, tu peux me croire, j'ai vérifié à plusieurs reprises.

John tressaillit légèrement en songeant que l'ainé des Holmes puisse espionner sa chambre. Son regard survola anxieusement l'appartement.

-Pas dans la salle de bain non plus, le rassura Sherlock. Et je me débarrasse de toutes celles qu'il a pu mettre ailleurs à la seconde où je tombe dessus.

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment John.

-Couverture, tonna la voix du détective pour éradiquer définitivement son frère de la conversation, ce que John était bien d'accord pour faire.

Le médecin attrapa le plaide négligemment posé sur le dossier et les en drapa tous les deux. Il faisait assez froid dans l'appartement et la cheminer était loin. Mais ce froid ne les dérangeait pas. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient bien.

Sherlock changeait de chaîne à une vitesse folle, s'attardant de temps à autre sur un reportage ou une émission de télé réalité, mais jamais longtemps. Trop stupide. John avait fini par en avoir mare de voir défiler les chaînes sans même avoir eu le temps d'entendre la voix du présentateur, il finit donc par arracher la télécommande des mains de Sherlock.

Mais en plein après-midi, les programmes étaient bien loin d'être passionnants et il le constata vite. A son tour, il s'acharna sur la télécommande. Il était d'accord avec Sherlock, rien, aucun programme digne d'intérêt.

John avait essaya de s'arrêter sur une émission de relooking, parce que depuis l'affaire Connie Prince Sherlock s'était montré d'une étrange fascination pour ce genre de programme, mais le détective fut si virulent à montrer son désaccord avec la stupide présentatrice et à hurler que son sens de l'esthétisme (dont il était très fier) était mis à mal à un point où cela en devenait presque douloureux que John finit par reprendre son exploration des chaînes.

Rien. Rien. Rien. Toujours rien ! John sentit son pied commencer à battre en rythme, il arrêta bien vite en réalisant qu'il cognait de temps à autre contre la cheville de son colocataire et bien que celui-ci reste silencieux cela devait être plutôt agaçant.

-Je m'ennuie, Sherlock.

-Bienvenu dans mon monde.

John pouvait clairement entendre le sourire dans sa voix, il tourna les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte que Sherlock le fixait avec insistance. Alors sans même y réfléchir il lui dit une chose qu'il avait sur la conscience depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

-Je pense que je vais appeler Thomas Jones et lui demander de reprendre le travail.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, à première vue l'idée lui déplaisait.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareil ?

-Pour gagner ma vie.

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent encore plus.

La notion de travailler pour une rémunération avait toujours été étrangère à Sherlock. John ne connaissait pas le contenu de son compte en banque, mais il avait eu à maintes reprises l'occasion de déduire que celui-ci était élevé, très élevé ! Il était un jour tombé sur un chèque à l'attention de Mrs Hudson John connaissait le montant de leur loyer pour le payer depuis des années, mais ce que Sherlock déboursait à la vieille Dame, en plus d'être largement supérieur à la somme que payait John, atteignait des sommets assez exorbitants.

Quand il avait questionné leur logeuse, elle lui avait répondu en riant qu'il s'agissait « _d'une compensation pour son style de vie »._ Un coup d'œil à la sonnette et au mur de leur salon lui avait suffi à comprendre. Mais il s'était alors posé une autre question, Sherlock avait-il réellement besoin d'un colocataire ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, utiliser l'argent comme prétexte ne servait à rien devant Sherlock, surtout lorsque celui-ci savait que le patron de John lui avait maintenu une partie de son salaire. L'excuse n'était définitivement pas envisageable.

-Je ne supporte plus de tourner en rond Sherlock, j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire de mes journées.

Bien qu'en réalité, il les passait à faire des recherches, administratives et matérielles pour se lancer comme médecin indépendant. Mais il ne faisait jamais ça quand Sherlock était présent et s'arrangeait toujours pour effacer toutes traces de ses recherches. Au finale, le projet dans sa tête n'était qu'un vague nuage de brume et plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait cette idée irréalisable. Alors il se morfondait et retombait dans une spirale infernale d'ennui et d'inactivité.

Si Sherlock parvenait à combler le vide grâce à des expériences, John pour sa part trouvait le temps long et se contentait de déambuler à gauche et à droite dans Londres. Même Arsenic, qui passait la majeure partie de ses journées à dormir, ne lui était d'aucun secours.

John maudit l'ironie du sort lorsqu'il travaillait encore, Sherlock croulait sous les clients lui apportant des affaires toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres et le médecin avait bien du mal à ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue dès qu'il rentrait chez lui.

-Es-tu seulement sûr que Jones acceptera ton retour ? demanda Sherlock sans plus de cérémonie.

John en fut interdit.

-Il ne m'a pas renvoyé Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne voulait plus que je travaille pour lui.

-Si Jones t'a forcé à prendre des congés, il y a forcement une raison, non ?

John déglutit avec difficulté, peut être le moment était-il enfin venu de lui en parler, de dire à Sherlock à quel point son envie d'ouvrir son propre cabinet médical le taraudait depuis des semaines maintenant. Le détective lui portait toute son attention, il attendait tranquillement, près à l'écouter et John ne savait pas quand cela se reproduirait à nouveau.

-Il me trouvait fatigué. J'ai eu le temps de me reposer maintenant.

Il maudit sa lâcheté, autant que son incapacité à mentir à Sherlock. Il ne le croyait pas, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Pourtant, il se contenta de dire d'une voix calme :

-Attend au moins jusqu'à Noël, qui sait d'ici là l'enquête aura sûrement avancé et on aura plus de travail de terrain en perspective.

Et John, bien qu'oppresser par le manque d'activité, se dit qu'il aurait été bien stupide de reprendre à cette période de l'année. Alors ils parvinrent à ce compromis.

* * *

Si leur conversation avait complètement désintéressé John de l'écran de télévision, il eu une agréable surprise quand ses yeux se reposèrent dessus. Un film allait commencer, un film qu'il aimait beaucoup et qu'il avait bien l'intention de revoir quoi qu'en dise Sherlock. Un film qui racontait l'histoire d'un jeune garçon à qui un géant apprenait un jour qu'il était un sorcier.

Bien entendu, Sherlock s'insurgea, se plaignit et essaya d'attraper la télécommande avant que John ne la mette en sécurité sous les coussins du canapé. Le rapide résumé que lui avait tenu John pendant les dernières pubs l'avait mis hors de lui. « _Un sorcier, de la magie, et puis quoi encore ! Scientifiquement impossible ! »_

-Tu dois entasser des milliers de livres dans cet appartement, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as jamais lu _Harry Potter_ !

-Pas mon genre. Pour enfant en plus.

Cet argument était sans valeur, John avait souvent eu l'occasion de fouiller les bibliothèques de Sherlock et y avait trouvé des choses bien surprenantes. Entre les livres des maths et les revues scientifiques compliquées, John avait découvert une impressionnante collection de classiques de la littérature anglaise ainsi que beaucoup de romans policiers et John s'était beaucoup amusé en imaginant Sherlock en lire et ne pas être d'accord avec la solution proposé par l'auteur.

Il avait également trouvé quelques livres destinés à la jeunesse et parmi eux, bien caché derrière d'épais volumes encyclopédiques que John n'aurait normalement jamais touché, le médecin avait trouvé une sublime et très ancienne édition de _l'île au trésor_ de Stevenson.

La reliure de cuire avait immédiatement fasciné John, mais moins que le petit mot qu'il avait découvert lorsqu'il avait ouvert le. Sur un petit bout carré de papier jauni, date était griffonnée dans un coin, elle indiquait que Sherlock ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans lorsqu'il avait reçu le livre en dessous une note manuscrite d'une écriture fine et soignée qui disait « Pour mon petit Pirate ». Le mot était signé _Mycroft._

John se souvint que ce jour-là, il avait refermé le livre avec précaution, le remettant à sa place en prenant bien soin de faire comme si rien n'avait été déplacé. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Sherlock, ni à Mycroft d'ailleurs, même s'il avait souvent eu envie de le questionner à ce sujet. Etait-il au courant que Sherlock avait gardé ce livre toutes ses années ? Avec le soin qu'il avait mis à le cacher, sans doute pas.

John décida que ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour mentionner ce mystérieux livre et préféra tourner son attention vers le film qui commençait en signifiant à Sherlock qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il fallu tout de même un bon quart d'heure au détective pour ravaler complètement ses critiques.

John avait fini par être complètement absorbé par le film, et assaillit par la fatigue, cette traîtresse, qui se manifestait lorsqu'il restait inactif. Arsenic était venu s'installer sur eux (il avait depuis longtemps abandonné le panier en pulls qui diminuait jour après jour) et John se retrouva contemplé les délicats mouvements des doigts pâles de Sherlock qui contrastait tant sur la fourrure du chat.

Ses yeux commençaient à papillonner, il sentit sa tête tomber mollement sur l'épaule de Sherlock et eu tout juste le temps d'entendre son subconscient lui marmonner qu'Arsenic était chanceux avant de s'assoupir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un silence apaisant régnait dans l'appartement, seulement rompu par le crépitement du feu et le ronronnement d'Arsenic qui n'avait pas bougé. La télé était éteinte, comment Sherlock avait pu atteindre la télécommande sans réveiller John restait un mystère. Le médecin remarqua la couverture enroulé autour de lui et réalisa que Sherlock s'était décalé sur le canapé lui permettant de s'affaler un peu plus sur lui.

-Moi qui pensais que le film t'intéressait. Tu ne répondais pas à mes questions

-Désolé.

Il était surpris de constater que le détective n'avait pas cherché à changer de chaîne à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

-Et désolé de m'être endormis sur toi.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

Sa voix était distraite, John ne s'en formalisa pas tout de suite.

Il se redressa, pas trop et toujours appuyer contre Sherlock, pour ne pas déranger Arsenic. Et un peu pour ne pas que son corps endormi souffre du manque de chaleur également. C'est là qu'il réalisa ce que la main de Sherlock qui n'était pas posée sur le chat tenait : un livre. Pas n'importe quel livre. _Harry Potter_ , le premier tome, et sa lecture semblait déjà bien avancée.

-Quand…Comment…

-Mrs Hudson l'avait chez elle, je l'ai aperçu une fois et l'information est restée dans un coin de ma tête. Je t'interdis de faire le moindre commentaire, tu penses déjà assez fort et retire cet air satisfait de ton visage.

Il avait dit tout ça sans lever les yeux des pages.

-Mais quand es-tu allé le chercher ? Je me serais réveillé si tu t'étais levé !

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé un message à Mrs Hudson pour qu'elle me l'apporte.

John ne put s'en empêché, il sourit attendri devant cette vision de Sherlock entrain de dévorer sans trop le montrer un livre dont il lui avait parlé. Il sourit également à l'idée que le détective avait prit le risque d'attiser la curiosité de Mrs Hudson juste pour ne pas le réveiller.

Ce sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il réalisa la position dans laquelle la vieille dame les avait vu et qui allait sans doute provoquer une nouvelle vague de rumeurs dès le lendemain matin.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis )**

 **A vendredi !**

 **Bye !**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Seleen_** ** _: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire ! Ah, moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un Sherlock à domicile…mais qui n'en voudrait pas XD Pour le choix du film je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi ) J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite ! Encore un grand merci !_**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part, je jubile, mes partiels se terminent ce matin ce qui veux dire que je vais pouvoir consacrer tout mon temps à écrire les tous derniers chapitres de cette histoire, sans culpabiliser parce que j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire !**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 _L'Homme avait dit que Holmes y serait sans doute, il allait encore chercher des preuves. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'Homme ne s'était jamais trompé sur ses agissements. Il le connaissait si bien._

 _Holmes voulait des preuves, il fallait alors lui en apporter. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, c'est ce que l'Homme avait dit. Faire savoir sa présence, laisser le temps au détective et à son acolyte de se cacher, puis, lancer une piste les tenir en haleine encore quelque temps pour que tout se mette en place._

 _Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de danser._

* * *

Londres était sublime en période de fête. Blanche de neige, avec ses jolies vitrines décorées qui brillaient toutes les nuits. John aimait vraiment ça, entendre la neige qui crissait sous ses pas, les mélodies de Noël qui s'échappaient des boutiques çà et là, voir les enfants qui s'émerveillaient devant les boutiques, être heureux de ne pas avoir à vivre le cauchemar des parents qui devait traîner des marmots turbulents derrière eux alors que les petits monstres piquaient une crise afin d'avoir le dernier jouait à la mode qu'exposaient tous les magasins.

John aimait voir tout cela, il se sentait bien.

Sherlock n'était pas vraiment du même avis. La neige, quand elle tombait trop fort, ralentissait considérablement la circulation et Sherlock en venait presque à envisager le métro plutôt que les taxis, mais le métro était toujours bondé surtout à cette période de l'année, il oubliait donc l'idée bien vite.

Les décorations qui irradiaient de toute part ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, John avait parfois l'impression que Sherlock ne les voyait même pas. Pour ce qui est des enfants émerveillés ou capricieux, c'était peut-être ce qui le mettait le plus en colère et il pestait des journées entières face à « _ces choses bruyantes et incapables de se contrôler »_ qui passait sous leur fenêtre.

-Soit un peu indulgent Sherlock, toi aussi tu as été enfant, soupira un jour John alors qu'il savourait un thé brûlant dans son fauteuil.

-Vraiment ? J'étais trop intelligent pour y ressembler, avait corrigé Sherlock avec cynisme avant de s'emparer de son violon et de se mettre à jouer furieusement une mélodie grinçante pour bien signifier son humeur.

John avait rit sous cape alors que l'image du vieux livre que Sherlock gardait caché s'imposait à lui.

-Joue une musique de Noël au lieu de torturer les cordes de ton violon, avait demandé le médecin.

Sherlock l'avait dévisagé offusqué.

-S'il te plaît, pour moi, avait rajouté John.

Il avait eu peur que le détective ne refuse, mais Sherlock avait alors simplement soupiré et beaucoup plus lentement avait fait glisser son archet jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie festive envahisse la pièce. John avait fermé les yeux, happé dans ce cocon de bien-être que Sherlock arrivait à créer autour d'eux à chaque fois qu'il jouait pour lui.

Et dans le fond, John en était certain, Sherlock adorait Noël également.

* * *

Mrs Hudson, tout comme John, était bien en forme à l'approche des fêtes, elle leur préparait des chocolats-chauds fumants et des petits biscuits décorés que Sherlock lui-même n'avait pas le cœur à refuser. Elle avait également tricoté un petit tapis rouge avec des petites têtes de char noir pour Arsenic et le chat adorait se rouler dessus des heures durant. Un soir, John avait surpris Sherlock à s'amuser à bouger des petites souris en mousses au-dessous pour mettre Arsenic dans tous ses états. John avait discrètement filmé la scène, parce que les contorsions du chat était mémorables et que le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Sherlock quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait en valait la peine.

A la grande joie du médecin, Mrs Hudson leur avait fait remarquer que le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé et que leur appartement restait très triste. Elle avait ajouté que sa hanche lui avait laissé suffisamment de répit pour décorer un peu son propre appartement mais qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de le faire chez eux.

Il avait fallu moins d'une seconde à Sherlock pour sentir le danger arriver et commencer à chercher une issus de secourt. Mais c'était trop tard et Mrs Hudson leur annonça avec un sourire radieux qu'elle possédait encore d'anciennes décorations et un tas d'autres vieilleries dans le grenier, qu'elle n'y avait plus touché depuis des années, qu'elle les oubliait toujours et que deux charmants jeunes hommes comme eux ne devraient pas avoir trop de difficulté à aller fouiner là-dedans.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent à farfouiller à l'intérieur vieux cartons, dans un grenier poussiéreux et encombré, dont John n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

-C'est impressionnant le nombre de choses que Mrs Hudson a pu entasser avec les années ! s'exclama John.

Il y avait de tout, des vieux vêtements aux objets abandonnés, le médecin était sûr que l'ensemble aurait suffi à tenir un vide-grenier sur une rue entière. Sherlock farfouillait dans de vieux livres, examinait avec attention tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Je ne savais pas que Mrs Hudson lisait l'espagnol, dit il en posant un gros volume sur quelques autres qu'il comptait bien descendre à leur appartement.

John n'en fut même pas étonné. Venant d'elle, plus rien ne le surprenait.

Il faillit tomber à la renverse alors qu'il déplaçait un énorme carton rempli à ras-bord de guirlandes. Arsenic lui avait filé entre les jambes et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que les décorations ne lui tombent pas dessus. Sherlock avait absolument voulu le monter avec, prétextant qu'il y avait sans doute des souris au grenier, il avait eu raison.

Si la quantité de décoration que possédait leur logeuse était impressionnante, cela ne leur serait au final d'aucune utilité. Tout, ou presque, était en très mauvais état et John soupçonnait forcement que Mrs Hudson les ai plus envoyé là-haut pour enfin se débarrasser des vieilleries plus que pour faire des découvertes.

Cependant, des découvertes, ils en avaient tout de même fait surtout Sherlock et pas des moindres. Le grenier regorgeait de choses étranges sur lesquelles le détective se voyait déjà expérimenter. John, quant à lui, voyait les catastrophes arriver, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, quand Sherlock avait des expériences en tête, il était impossible de l'en dissuader.

Ils tombèrent aussi sur des choses complètements inattendus comme un vieil album photos de Mrs Hudson, datant de sa jeunesse en Floride.

-Que quelqu'un me fasse oublier ce que je viens de voir, grommela Sherlock en refermant l'album.

John était plutôt d'accord.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre, Arsenic s'était posté devant eux. John avait tout de suite remarqué la forme sombre et molle qu'il tenait dans sa gueule et sur laquelle il refermait avec force ses petits crocs.

Il déposa la souris morte aux pieds de Sherlock.

-Bon sang, Arsenic ! gronda John.

-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton ! Il va croire qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

John dévisagea Sherlock, il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

-Il trimbale une sourie morte, dit John en articulant bien sur chacun des mots comme pour bien faire entrer l'information dans la tête de Sherlock.

-Il l'a chassé et il nous l'offre, nuance. Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant.

Comme pour affirmer, le chat leva fièrement son museau vers eux et miaula de contentement. Le médecin ne fit pas de réflexion quant au fait que pour savoir une chose pareille, Sherlock avait certainement dû se renseigner sur les comportements félins, mais il n'en pensa pas moins.

Sherlock attrapa un chiffon qui traînait près de lui et ramassa l'animal mort en grattouillant la joue d'Arsenic au passage.

-Surtout ne passe pas devant Mrs Hudson avec ça, sinon elle va faire une crise, avertit John.

-Si elle ne vient pas dans la cuisine, elle ne tombera pas dessus.

John tiqua _. La cuisine ?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

L'étincelle malicieuse qui s'alluma dans le regard de Sherlock ne laissait rien présager de bon et John en avait saisi le sens.

-Hors de question, Sherlock ! Je refuse que tu fasses des expériences là-dessus et je ne céderais pas.

 _Mais, pitié, ne prend pas ton air implorant…_

Sherlock prit cet air.

-Non, répéta tout de même John d'une voix qui faiblissait.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se tordirent dans une petite moue boudeuse. Il était ridicule. Adorable. Mais ridicule.

-Sherlock…

Toute conviction l'avait déserté, le détective ferait ce qu'il voudrait et de toute manière, il n'était personne pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu ne pourrais pas t'en procurer une au labo, au moins ça serait plus…propre.

-Ce sont des souris mortes et congeler depuis des semaines, ça altère les résultats, contra Sherlock en lui secouant l'animal sous le nez.

John ouvrit la bouche près à répliquer à son tour, mais il la referma aussitôt il n'avait d'argument. En réalité, si, il en avait beaucoup, mais dire à Sherlock que quelque chose ne se faisait pas parce qu'une cuisine n'était pas un laboratoire scientifique n'aurait aucun effet alors que c'était l'utilisation qu'il en faisait tous les jours.

Sherlock considéra ça comme une victoire, remercia le chat d'un sourire chaleureux, d'une caresse sur la tête et d'une promesse de gamelle remplie de bonnes choses, avant de filer à toutes jambes deux étage plus bas laissant derrière lui un John avec des cartons lourds sur les bras qui, à cet instant précis, hésitait entre se conduire en bon locataire et descendre tout seul les cartons à Mrs Hudson ou alors suivre Sherlock dans la cuisine avant que le rongeur mort n'y explose.

Aucune de ces deux options ne lui plaisait.

-Tu es satisfait ? grommela-t-il à l'intention d'Arsenic.

Le chat lui tourna le dos et bondit hors du grenier atterrissant un peu plus loin sans un bruit.

Foutu chat. Et foutu Sherlock ! S'il s'y mettait à deux, qu'est ce que John pouvait encore faire ?

* * *

-Pas dans le four !

Les yeux de Sherlock roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Encore une fois. La cinquième.

John désapprouvait toutes les expériences qu'il pouvait faire avec la souris. Ne pas la mettre dans le congélateur, ne pas la laisser se décomposer en plein air, ni dans l'eau, ni sous vide et maintenant le four était exclu aussi.

Sherlock poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais s'amuser comme il le souhaitait ? Il avait pourtant pris son air triste avant, cela marchait toujours sur John, mais cette fois-ci il se montrait plus résistant, il avait même menacé de laisser la garde du chat à Mrs Hudson pendant une semaine !

-Je veux faire une expérience John ! Mon cerveau en à besoin !

-Je te trouverais quelque chose à faire, promis, mais bon sang débarrasse toi de ce truc !

Sherlock leva vers lui des yeux plein de curiosité.

-Promis ?

John déglutit puis répéta :

-Promis

* * *

Comme John s'en était douté, il eu bien du mal à dégoter de nouvelle expérience pour Sherlock. Heureusement pour lui, le détective avait été traversé par une illumination et s'était replongé corps et âme dans l'enquête. John avait immédiatement averti Mycroft, souhaitant ainsi mettre fin à ses trop fréquentes visites.

Chaque soir, John regagnait le lit de Sherlock alors que celui-ci était encore plongé dans ses profondes réflexions. Ce nouveau rythme ne les dérangeait pas, il leur allait bien. John dormait rarement lorsque Sherlock venait enfin le rejoindre, mais il gardait les yeux fermés et enfonçait sa tête dans l'oreiller, la plupart du temps pour masquer un sourire.

Parce que Sherlock prenait toujours grand soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il allumait la lampe de chevet, attendait un peu pour être sûr de ne pas voir John tressaillir, écoutait sa respiration (le médecin faisait toujours de gros effort pour que celle-ci soit lente et régulière), puis enfin, il se glissait précautionneusement à ses côtés. John entendait souvent le bruit de pages qui se tournent et souriait de plus bel. Il arrivait souvent à Sherlock de recevoir de nouvelles revues scientifiques sur toutes sortes d'expérimentations en cours, ça le fascinait, il désirait comprendre le premier, ou mieux, pointer du doigt les erreurs qu'avaient pu faire les scientifiques durant une quelconque procédure.

Il était déjà arrivé à John de quitter son sommeil feint, pour se tourner vers Sherlock. Il lui souriait amusé, le détective sans même le regarder l'enjoignait à la fermer. Et de cette manière, John s'était souvent surpris à se coller à l'épaule du détective pour lire avec lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il lisait.

Cette tranquillité et cet apaisement entre eux ne durèrent pas. Les nuits suivantes dévirent très mauvaises. Pas à cause des cauchemars de Sherlock, ils s'étaient faits rares maintenant que John dormait avec lui. Le problème, c'était Arsenic.

Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de se blottir entre eux pour s'endormit était réellement infernal depuis deux jours, miaulant jour et nuit comme un damné. Cela se répercutait sur eux John ne savait pas quoi faire et Sherlock qui était manifestement très inquiet, tapait du pied à longueur de journée en fixant le chat comme si la réponse à son comportement allait tomber du ciel.

Mrs Hudson, également alertée par les miaulements stridents, avait fini par venir les voir pour leur dire qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller voir un vétérinaire pour envisager de faire castrer le pauvre trésor avant qu'il soit la cause de dégâts plus gênant que de simples miaulements. John avait soupiré de soulagement, c'était juste ça, il n'y pensait pas.

Sherlock en revanche l'avait beaucoup plus mal pris. Il s'était insurgé et avait refusé net. Quel que soit les arguments que John lui donnait, il trouvait quelque chose pour les contrebalancer.

-Tu apprécierais que l'on te fasse la même chose ! avait finit par s'écrier le détective.

Et John avait rougi, beaucoup et violemment. Et Sherlock avait souri de satisfaction pour avoir eu le dernier mot, complètement inconscient du trouble dans lequel il avait à nouveau plongé son ami.

Si sur le moment Sherlock était parvenu à obtenir gain de cause, cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Arsenic continuait à hurler à la mort, il était infernal agressif et bien que cela pouvait arriver de temps en temps (lorsque Mycroft était présent par exemple) ça n'avait jamais été le cas avec John et encore moins avec Sherlock. Lorsque le détective avait failli se retrouver borgne après avoir caressé le chat, il avait changé d'avis.

Amener Arsenic chez un vétérinaire s'était révélé être un véritable enfer.

Tout d'abord, le chat refusait catégoriquement d'être touché, ce qui avait posé un véritable problème lorsqu'il avait fallu le faire rentrer dans une cage de transport, que John était allé acheter en quatrième vitesse. Cela avait été un tel enfer que Sherlock avait même envisagé d'appeler Mycroft pour qu'il lui envoie deux de ses gardes du corps personnels pour les aider. Il s'était bien vite ravisé cependant, Arsenic n'aurait été que plus nerveux face à des visages inconnus.

Le chat s'était débattu, avait grogné, feulé, griffé et mordu à tel point qu'en plus des marques de griffures sur leurs mains, John pouvais aisément deviner que les mêmes s'étendaient sur leurs bras. Les petits accros dans leurs manches en attestaient.

Cette agressivité se répercutait sur eux. John était presque sûr que Sherlock avait également été sur le point de feuler lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de désinfecter la blessure sur ses bras avant de partir.

Le voyage en taxi avait également été éprouvant. Arsenic déjà bien agité n'était jamais rentré dans une voiture et cette première expérience fut un désastre. Il hurlait à la mort sans discontinuer, à tel point qu'à chaque fois que John captait le regard du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur, il craignait que celui-ci ne s'arrête en plein trajet pour les foutre dehors. John lui paya sa patience d'un gracieux pourboire.

John n'aurait pas pu dire qui d'Arsenic ou de Sherlock avait été le plus agressif une fois en face du vétérinaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, le détective avait été plus que retissant à abandonner l'animal à ce parfait inconnu (chez qui il avait déduit une instance de divorce pour manque de considération envers sa femme face à beaucoup trop à sa jeune collègue) et John avait dû le tirer vers la sortie avant que la situation ne dégénère et que Sherlock ne change.

Le miaulement strident du chat lui avait fendu le cœur. Il comprenait bien que Sherlock ne veuille pas le laisser là, lui aussi était inquiet.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut un soulagement de pouvoir enfin récupérer Arsenic. Bien entendu, tout s'était bien passé, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le vétérinaire s'était empressé de les rassurer dès l'entrée de Sherlock, son sourire était faux et crispé, il semblait se dire que plus tôt cet énergumène quittait sa clinique et mieux ce serait. John était d'accord.

-Ce chat est en excellente santé, je n'avais jamais vu un animal aussi…

-Intelligent ? proposa Sherlock avec suffisance.

-Méprisant, souffla le vétérinaire.

Sherlock lança un regard plein de fierté au chat roulé en boule dans sa caisse.

-Il va être un peu fatigué quelques heures encore, voir quelque jour. Ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est parfaitement normal.

Sherlock ne l'écoutait déjà plus et John se chargea d'entendre les dernières précisions ainsi que de récupérer les petites pilules que le chat devrait prendre pendant plusieurs jours.

Le trajet du retour fut beaucoup plus calme que la veille, Sherlock pris même le risque sortir le chat à moitié endormi de sa cage pour le poser sur ses genoux, celui-ci ne protesta pas. Et comme l'avait prévu le vétérinaire, Arsenic dormit toute la journée, roulé en boule sur le canapé.

* * *

Encore un jour plus tard, le chat se comporta comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se déplaçait lentement et était moins turbulent qu'en temps normal, mais il semblait aller très bien. John en était ravi, il était également complètement attendri. Pas par le chat, mais par Sherlock.

Sherlock qui s'asseyait dès qu'il le pouvait près de l'animal pour le caresser tendrement pendant de longues minutes.

Il avait cependant arrêté en remarquant les photos que le médecin essayait discrètement de prendre.

* * *

Plusieurs jours après avoir récupéré Arsenic chez le vétérinaire, John s'était décidé à parler du réveillon à Sherlock. Il voulait le faire à Baker Street avec leurs amis et il voulait que l'endroit s'y prête. Les vieilles décorations de Mrs Hudson n'étant pas en état, leur appartement avait toujours son allure habituelle qui n'avait absolument rien de festif.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de boire un thé, confortablement installé dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, c'était le moment idéal pour le suggérer à Sherlock.

-Sherlock ?

-Hum ?

-Noël est dans une semaine.

-Et alors ?

-Je pensais organiser quelque chose, tu sais comme on avait déjà fait. Avec Mrs Hudson, Lestrade Molly…

-Pourquoi pas.

-Et peut-être ton frère.

Fait inédit, la tasse dans la main de Sherlock pencha tellement sous l'effet de la surprise, qu'une partie de son contenu se renversa sur sa chemise. La violette, qui se colla à la peau du détective presque immédiatement sans que celui-ci n'y prête attention. John grimaça, cette chemise était bien assez moulante sans en rajouter.

-Mon frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par là ?

Le ton sec de Sherlock claqua dans l'air. John se demanda soudain ce qui lui avait prit pour seulement envisager que réunir les frères Holmes serait une bonne idée.

-L'inviter. Pour Noël, répondit-il tout de même.

-Pourquoi on devrait faire une chose pareille ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit d'une fête de famille.

Sherlock eu un petit rire plein de sarcasme, John savait pourquoi.

-Quand as-tu passé Noël avec ta sœur pour la dernière fois ?

Ça y est. La culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il était question de Harriet refaisait surface.

-C'est différent, elle a toujours fêté avec Clara.

-Elles ont divorcé.

Sa voix n'était plus sarcastique, le médecin savait où il voulait en venir. Sherlock avait compris depuis bien longtemps que la mauvaise relation entre lui et Harry était autant dû à l'alcoolisme de cette dernière qu'au fait que John était bien incapable de faire le premier pas vers elle afin d'avoir une réelle discussion. Ce sujet avait tendance à plonger John dans une profonde mélancolie. Alors il n'insista pas.

-Tu peux inviter Mycroft si tu veux. Il fuit noël comme la peste alors, si par miracle, tu réussis à le convaincre, cela pourra toujours être de le voir essayer de fuir.

John ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Il ne viendra jamais.

Uniquement pour contredire Sherlock, essayer de faire venir son frère en valait la peine.

-Il va falloir décorer l'appartement, s'enthousiasma le médecin.

Sherlock se contenta de hocher la tête comme si cela ne le concernait pas. La bonne humeur de John en fut un peu affectée.

Certes, il voulait que l'endroit se prête aux fêtes, mais il ne voulait pas s'en charger seul. Qu'en était-il de l'esprit de Noël sinon ?

-Je dois faire quelques courses alors. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

Poser la question revenait à gaspiller sa salive. Il devait débattre avec Sherlock simplement lorsqu'il souhaitait que le détective descende au bout de la rue pour acheter une bouteille de lait, chose sans laquelle il ne pouvait pas survivre.

C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris quand Sherlock s'était levé en marmonnant d'un ton las qu'il devait d'abord changer de chemise.

* * *

John n'arrivait pas à y croire, Sherlock avait accepté de l'accompagner, et en plus sans rechigner! Ce n'était pas normal, mais il avait été bien trop enthousiaste pour y faire attention. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose quand Sherlock avait interpellé un taxi. Le meilleur endroit pour faire des courses de Noël était Oxford Street et même avec la neige qui tombait, faire le chemin en taxi était absurde et manifestement, le taxi n'allait pas du bon côté. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, John reconnu immédiatement l'endroit. Pas le moindre magasin en vu, mas des beaux immeubles identiques, aux loyers sûrement très cher.

John comprit que Sherlock n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire des courses. Ils étaient devant l'immeuble où avait vécu Lucy Cunningham.

-C'était ton plan depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

-Possible.

John eu du mal à se retenir de sourire. Un peu d'action ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tant pis pour la décoration, elle attendrait.

-Comment comptes-tu entrer ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux sonnettes et au système de sécurité. Tous ceux qui habitent là savent que cette fille est morte, te faire passer pour un voisin ne fonctionnera pas, ils seront trop vigilent.

-J'espère que tu as raison, dit Sherlock avec un sourire énigmatique. Ne dis rien et éloigne-toi un peu.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un insigne volé à Lestrade. John passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en réalisant à quel point la situation devenait illégale.

Sherlock sonna au hasard, tomba sur une vieille dame et colla l'insigne devant la camera de l'interphone, elle lui ouvrit sans hésiter.

-Et maintenant on fait comment ? demanda John alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte fermé de l'appartement.

D'après les déductions de Sherlock, le meurtrier était reparti avec la clé, la police n'avait trouvé aucun double en fouillant le lieu du crime, la porte avait été verrouillé grâce au bon soin des professionnels de Scotland Yard. Ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de l'ouvrir.

-On crochète la serrure, dit Sherlock en sortant une petite boite de son manteau.

Il jubilait, c'était visible. En un tour de main, la porte fut ouverte. John ne s'étonnait même plus de voir avec quelle facilité Sherlock pouvait crocheter une serrure. Il savait que le détective était déjà entré part effraction chez son frère sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Souvent même. Sherlock adorait raconter ce genre d'exploit. S'il n'avait pas déchanté face au système de sécurité de Mycroft, rien ne pouvait lui résister.

L'appartement était identique en tout point au souvenir que John en avait. Très blanc et très rangé, quoique maintenant légèrement recouvert par la poussière. La seule chose qui changeait, c'était l'absence totale de matériel de police rien n'aurait laissé croire que quelques semaines plus tôt un meurtre avait eu lieu ici.

-Personne n'est venu récupérer ses affaires, remarqua John en voyant le calepin et le petit crayon toujours posés près du téléphone.

-C'est sa sœur qui aurait dû s'en charger. Je l'ai appelé avant de venir, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu s'y résoudre.

-Elle sait qu'on ait ici ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Tu aurais au moins dû prévenir Lestrade, on ne devrait pas être là.

Mais la conviction dans la voix de John manquait. Leur petite entreprise avait beau être parfaitement illégale, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Lestrade ? A quoi aurait-il bien servi, Scotland Yard a bouclé l'affaire. En plus, il aurait été capable de venir uniquement pour me surveiller, railla Sherlock.

-Il aurait eu de bonnes raisons, objecta John.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la police sur le dos, Sherlock pouvait se permettre de fouiller l'endroit allégrement (et illégalement) sans aucune restriction (la loi n'en étant pas vraiment une à ses yeux).

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois chercher exactement ?

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, son visage était soudain grave et sérieux et John eu la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Peu-importe ce que dit Mycroft, cette affaire et celle de Duncan sont liées, j'en suis presque sûr, John, quelqu'un s'amuse avec nous.

John se pinça l'arête du nez, alors que Sherlock filait à grand pas vers la chambre. Il trouvait ça absurde, c'était trop gros, Sherlock s'était ennuyé pendant bien trop longtemps, alors son esprit amplifiait les choses.

Cependant, Sherlock n'avait que très rarement tord. Il le suivit dans la chambre ou le détective était déjà occupé à précautionneusement fouiller les placards en prenant bien soin de tout remettre en place.

-Dans les deux cas, les mises en scène étaient grossières, improbables et de façon évidente. A première vue, les deux affaires n'ont rien en commun, absolument rien. Ni le type de victime, ni les enjeux de leurs morts. Mais les deux étaient amenés à attirer mon attention et de la même façon.

-Donc, selon toi, c'est la même personne qui est derrière tout ça.

Sherlock s'arrêta soudain de fouiller, il s'approcha de John, très près, trop près, et dit dans un souffle :

-Selon moi, il n'y a pas qu'une seule personne derrière tout ça.

John se perdit un instant dans les prunelles trop claires de Sherlock, y cherchant plus d'explications.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'y trouver quoi que ce soit. Un bruit retentit soudain. Un bruit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une clé, dans la serrure. Le verrou qui claque dans le vide et la poignée qui grince.

Puis, des pas sur le sol. A l'intérieur de l'appartement.

L'espace d'une seconde, John vit un profond étonnement passer dans les yeux de Sherlock et le contact visuel fut brisé. Le détective survola la pièce du regard, puis attrapa la main de John. Il le tira vers une penderie et sans un bruit, fit glisser le panneau coulissant qui servait de porte. Au fond, une alcôve où étaient suspendus des manteaux leur laissait suffisamment de place pour s'y glisser tous les deux. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et John referma le panneau.

-Ne fais pas de bruit, souffla Sherlock de façon presque inaudible.

-Je n'y comptais pas, rétorqua John sur le même ton.

Accroupis, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans ce petit espace, ils attendirent. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accéléraient à chaque seconde. Cela mettait du temps, mais une chose était sûre, les pas se dirigeaient vers la chambre.

John se mit à espérer qu'il ne s'agisse que d'Alix Cunningham, ayant enfin le courage de retourner dans l'appartement de sa sœur afin d'y prendre ses affaires. Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. La sensation de danger était trop forte.

-Sherlock, nous n'avons pas verrouillé la porte en entrant.

-Brillante réflexion John. Comment aurions-nous fait sans la clé !

-Et pourtant, tu as entendu tout comme moi, une clé tourner dans la serrure.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il avait entendu.

-Ce qui veut dire que la personne qui vient d'entrer s'attendait à trouver la porte fermé et surtout, possède la clé.

John savait que Sherlock avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu as bien dit à Lestrade que le meurtrier avait la clé ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, tous deux avaient compris ce qu'il se passait.

-Bon sang, le meurtrier est là, laissa tout de même échapper John dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Les deux hommes se tassèrent encore plus au fond de la penderie, inconfortablement agenouillés l'un contre l'autre sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et de longs manteaux qui pendaient les dissimulaient partiellement, mais si la porte de la penderie venait à s'ouvrir jusqu'à eux, ils seraient immédiatement découvert.

John attrapa son arme dans le revers de sa veste et se plaça devant Sherlock. S'il s'agissait bien de l'assassin et qu'il était armé, John n'avait pas de doute que celui-ci ne montrerait aucun scrupule à tuer deux personnes de plus. Ses réflexes de soldat agissaient pour lui et Sherlock n'avait pas d'arme, il trouvait donc logique de se retrouver en première ligne pour protéger son ami.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle court du détective contre sa nuque et son cœur pulsant avec force dans son dos, dans un rythme toute aussi effréné, mais néanmoins différent de son propre cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Cela provoqua une désagréable sensation d'étourdissement chez John qui dut lutter pour ne pas vaciller, bien que son bras armé restait fermement tendu devant lui sans frémir. Sherlock s'en était rendu compte, car la seconde d'après, son bras entourait fermement la taille de John pour le presser un peu plus contre lui présence stable et apaisante.

-Je suis désolé, John, souffla Sherlock à son oreille.

Le soldat surentraîné qu'il était failli en lâcher son flingue.

Depuis quand Sherlock Holmes faisait-il des cas de conscience ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il traînait John dans une situation dangereuse, il s'était déjà retrouvé en bien plus mauvaise posture et jamais, au grand jamais, Sherlock n'avait songé à lui présenter des excuses pour ça. Bien au contraire, Sherlock était plutôt du genre à attendre des remerciements pour avoir mis la vie des autres en danger et donc les faire échapper à l'ennui ! De plus, le détective n'avait pas eu à insister avant que John n'accepte de le suivre.

Alors pourquoi ces excuses ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû…

-Ferme-là Sherlock !

Les bruits de pas s'approchaient nettement de leur cachette, le cœur de John fit une embardée quand la porte de la penderie commença à coulisser sur le sol dans un grincement sinistre. Il resserra sa prise sur son arme alors que Sherlock resserrait celle sur sa taille.

Un filet de lumière filtrant une main jaillit dans leur champ de vision, attrapa brusquement un vêtement soigneusement suspendu, et se figea. Ils retinrent tout deux leur respiration, John était près à appuyer sur la gâchette, le meurtrier les avait-il entendu ?

Mais la main ressortit de leur champ de vision, emportant le vêtement avec elle, avant de refermer le panneau coulissant. Les pas s'éloignèrent immédiatement après, John entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se refermer, sans pour autant être verrouillé.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes dans la même position jusqu'à ce que les bras de John commencent à se détendre. Il abaissa son arme, Sherlock le tenait toujours fermement par la taille.

-Ce n'était pas très malin, murmura Sherlock juste à côté de son oreille.

-Quoi donc ?

L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre et il ne devait sa stabilité qu'au soutient de Sherlock.

-Braquer ton arme. Nous sommes entrés ici par effraction, qu'importe qui était cette personne, si tu lui avais tiré dessus, meurtrier ou pas, tu étais bon pour un séjour en prison. Bien sûr, Mycroft aurait pu arranger ça, mais la situation aurait été embarrassante.

La bouche du détective n'avait jamais été aussi près de son visage. John remercia la pénombre, car ses joues commençaient à s'échauffer.

-A choisir entre me faire envoyer en prison et risquer que tu te fasses descendre, la décision est vite prise, souffla le médecin.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, John ne le compris pas. Mais l'espace d'une seconde, une très courte seconde, il sentit très nettement les lèvres chaudes de Sherlock frôler le creux de son cou.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve avec la suite Mardi !**

 **Review ? : )**

 **Bye !**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **Seleen :** **Coucou !** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Si tu aimes Noël, tu as être servie avec les chapitres qui viennent )  
Je n'ai pas traité cette scène du point de vue de Sherlock (ou alors j'ai complètement oublié, mais d'après mes relectures il ne me semble pas xD)  
Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !  
Pour les partiels, je ne sais pas s'ils se sont bien passés, mais ils sont passés, c'est le principale xD Merci de t'en inquiéter !  
A la prochaine !**_

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 _Lucy aurait été heureuse en cette période. Elle l'avait toujours été à Noël._

 _Petite, elle sortait parfois de chez elle pour courir loin, s'éloignant du village, et venait les retrouver dans les bois, dans leurs cachettes. Elle les suppliait de quitter leurs vêtements sombres et leurs bouts de chandelles pour venir la rejoindre à la fête du village. Ils promettaient, disant qu'ils la rejoignaient dans peu de temps et lui disaient de quitter les bois, car ils étaient peuplés d'esprits qui lui voulaient du mal._

 _Et c'était vrai. Ils lui voulaient du mal, et lui avait fait du mal._

 _Maintenant, enfin, elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais rien être._

* * *

-Il a fait quoi !

-Tu as parfaitement compris, Greg.

John s'enfonça dans le canapé de l'inspecteur, se sentant à la fois gêné et parfaitement ridicule. Il se rappelait sa sœur, lorsque celle-ci était adolescente et invitait des amies pour leur raconter ses dernières expériences sans la moindre discrétion, pour en faire profiter toute la maisonnée.

Sauf que dans l'histoire actuel, le protagoniste n'était pas une blonde frivole de seize ans qui racontait à sa meilleur amie tout aussi sulfureuse ses dernières relations autour d'une bouteille de vodka bon marché acheté en cachette, mais bien un médecin quarantenaire parfaitement respectable qui expliquait à son ami flic la chose étrange qui s'était produite entre lui et son colocataire alors qu'ils exploraient de façon tout à fait illégale une scène de crime.

-Il s'est vraiment excusé parce que vous étiez en danger ? répéta encore une fois Greg complètement ahuri.

John soupira en hochant la tête.

Quand il était venu chez Greg, totalement déboussolé et avec le besoin impératif de parler, il avait eu la nette intention de lui raconter ce que Sherlock avait fait, de lui parler de ces lèvres si douces et chaudes qui s'étaient délicatement posées sur sa nuque. Il s'était ravisé à la seconde où il avait franchi la porte. S'il racontait ça à Greg, celui-ci allait poser des questions et il y avait beaucoup de choses que John voulait taire par rapport à Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il passait ses nuits avec Sherlock , il ne voulait pas parler des pensées et des sentiments déconcertants qu'il avait chaque jour envers le détective et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait surtout pas mentionner devant Greg les érections que Sherlock avait provoqué chez lui un bon nombre de fois.

Pour ça, il ne fallait pas que Greg pose des questions et si l'inspecteur bien qu'étant curieux respectait toujours la vie privée des autre, lui raconter ce qu'avait fait Sherlock dans ce placard, c'était lui tendre une perche dont il aurait été bien stupide de ne pas se saisir. Et quoiqu'en dise Sherlock, il était loin d'être stupide.

John s'était alors ravisé pour lui parler des excuses inexplicables que lui avait servi Sherlock, et bien que le trouble qu'elles avaient d'abord provoqué avait bien vite été éclipsé par la bouche du détective, Greg pour sa part avait été bien plus surpris que si John lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

-Si Sherlock avait besoin d'examiner à nouveau la scène du crime, vous auriez dû me le dire, j'aurais pu vous obtenir une dérogation, grinça Lestrade.

-Tu le connais.

-Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer!

John haussa les épaules, à vrai dire, il n'accordait plus une grande importance. Il connaissait ses réflexes, il aurait tiré avant.

Quand Greg décréta qu'ils avaient bien besoin d'une bière pour tirer tout ça au clair, il ne put qu'être d'accord.

-Il ne t'a pas donné d'explication ? demanda Greg.

John secoua à la tête et avala une longue gorgé de bière pour ne pas avoir à parler.

Sherlock ne lui avait évidemment pas donné d'explication, à la seconde où il avait décollé ses lèvres de sa peau Sherlock avait bondit hors de la penderie et commencé à fouiller l'appartement avec une excitation non contenu, disant que si le meurtrier était revenu pour prendre quelque chose, cela ne pouvait qu'être important. Il avait relevé fibres et cheveux sur les vêtements et fouillé trois fois intégralement la chambre ainsi que tout l'appartement pour être sûr. Il cherchait des explications, les énonçait à voix haute et repartait dans ses recherches sans même remarqué John, qui complètement désemparé, était presque tombé à la renverse sur le sol de la penderie.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, ça avait été pareil. Sherlock parlait, réfléchissait, posait des tas de questions à John sans jamais attendre de réponse. Et le médecin, perdu dans le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, essayait de comprendre désespérément.

Sherlock avait commencé à analyser et expérimenter sur ses découvertes. Il avait mis l'appartement sans dessus-dessous à une vitesse folle, cherchant de vieux objets pouvant lui être utile, affichant les résultats d'analyse sur le premier mur disponible. Même Arsenic avait fuit pour aller chercher le calme près de la porte de Mrs Hudson.

John était resté planter comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce, il n'avait même pas encore enlevé son manteau. Sherlock lui tournait autour sans la moindre considération et John ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il avait décidé que la meilleure chose pour lui serait de ne pas rester là, il avait dit à Sherlock qu'il devait aller voir Mike Stanford, parce que Lestrade aurait beaucoup trop attiré l'attention du détective.

Normalement Sherlock aurait dû déduire que John n'avais absolument pas prévu de voir qui que soit ce jour-là, et donc, qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un prétexte. Mais Sherlock n'avait rien dit parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et John était sorti.

Lestrade avait bien entendu été sa première option. John avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et il était l'homme idéal. En plus de ça, John aimait beaucoup son appartement. L'inspecteur avait un sens très minimaliste de la décoration et de l'ameublement qui faisait un bien fou lorsqu'on voulait se sortir Baker Street de la tête.

-Je crois qu'il a beaucoup changé, dit Greg en faisant distraitement tourné sa bière entre ses mains.

John lui lança un regard surpris.

-tu trouves ?

Le D.I. acquiesça, mais John n'en était pas si sûr. Il se disait que Sherlock n'était pas tout à fait le même homme que celui qu'il avait rencontré à Saint Barts. Il lui arrivait de faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites avant. S'occuper d'un chat et présenter des excuses en faisaient partie. Cependant, il arrivait toujours à Sherlock d'être aussi brusque, aussi manipulateur, aussi égoïste, aussi antipathique, aussi associable et aussi incompréhensible qu'il l'avait toujours été. John avait encore eu la preuve de cette contradiction à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Greg comprit le fond de sa pensée, car il lui adressa un petit sourire nostalgique.

-N'oublie pas que je le connaissais _avant_.

Et par là, John savait qu'il voulait dire « avant toi ».

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré, je veux dire ?

Greg abandonna sa bière sur la table basse, son regard s'était voilé d'une lueur sombre et inhabituelle chez lui.

-Ça remonte à loin maintenant. Dix ans, voir plus, oui, un peu plus. J'avais été promu inspecteur depuis quelques mois à peine, mon mariage ne datait pas de beaucoup plus, je me sentais invincible à cette époque.

John eu un petit rictus de compréhension, il connaissait le sentiment dont Greg était en train de parler, il l'avait ressentit également le jour où il s'était engagé dans l'armée.

-Un soir, je suis passé devant un squat en rentrant chez moi une vieille baraque abandonnée, je la voyais tous les jours et tout le monde se doutait de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, il y avait de la lumière à l'étage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis arrêté et je suis allé voir à l'intérieur. C'était complètement stupide de ma part, ça aurait pu être dangereux et je n'avais rien à faire dans cet endroit. Mais j'y suis allé quand même.

John lui vit déglutir avec difficulté, cherchant ses mots.

-Il y était, au bord de l'overdose. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années à l'époque, pas beaucoup plus, c'était encore un gosse. Je n'ai pas appelé de renfort, il aurait eu des ennuis, et ce dont il avait besoin en priorité, c'était des soins. Quand il m'a enfin remarqué, il a marmonné à plusieurs reprises « Depuis quand envoie-t-il un flic me chercher ». Je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le coup et j'ai appris par la suite qu'il parlait de Mycroft. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à m'a voiture, il était à moitié inconscient et ne cessait pas de répéter que j'allais vite me rendre compte de l'erreur que je faisais en lui sauvant la vie. J'avais l'impression qu'il était en plein délire, puis j'ai réalisé que j'avais tort. Tout le trajet je lui ai posé des questions pour le garder conscient il ne m'a pas une seule fois répondu, en revanche, il lui a fallu moins de deux minutes pour tout déduire sur moi : ma promotion, mon mariage, le fait que celui-ci bâtait de l'aile alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer et pour quelles raisons. Je n'en revenais pas.

Le médecin voulait bien le croire.

-Je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche. Quand je suis arrivé, il a immédiatement été pris en charge. Mycroft y était déjà et il m'a fallu bien des mois pour comprendre qu'il surveillait toute la ville grâce aux caméras de surveillances. Il connaissait les squats que Sherlock fréquentait et une de ses agents était sur le point d'intervenir lorsque je suis arrivé.

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré Mycroft, il s'est servi de ses foutues caméras pour me suivre dans la rue. Je t'assure, c'était presque un kidnapping, se rappela John.

Greg rit de bon cœur à cette anecdote.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Ce jour-là, lorsque je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, il m'a immédiatement pris à part, d'abord pour me remercier de ne pas avoir abandonné Sherlock sur le bord de la route comme il avait certainement dû me donner envie de faire. Il a ensuite essayé de marchander avec moi pour que je garde un œil sur Sherlock de temps à autre, Mycroft voulait que je l'informe dès que je pensais déceler un quelconque problème chez son frère, même si cela s'avérait faux. Bon sang, tu aurais vu la somme qu'il m'a proposée !

-Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec l'aîné des Holmes n'était que trop mémorable pour John.

-J'ai accepté, pas tant pour l'argent, mais j'aurais été incapable de laisser ce gamin continuer à se foutre en l'air et puis j'étais gagnant quand j'ai accepté qu'il m'aide en tant que consultant sur les enquêtes, si je suis le D.I. avec le plus d'affaires résolues à sa charge, c'est bien grâce à lui.

Greg avala une gorgé de bière avant de continuer :

Tu te doutes bien que lorsque Sherlock a découvert que je m'entretenais régulièrement à son sujet avec Mycroft, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. Il faisait tout pour s'attirer des ennuis et traînait Mycroft d'un bout à l'autre de la ville en lui faisant croire qu'il était en danger. Ça l'amusait beaucoup, je crois. Honnêtement, il ne valait mieux pas croiser Mycroft à cette période, le comportement de Sherlock le mettait complément hors de lui et je serais bien incapable de te dire lequel des deux était le plus invivable.

-Et bien, jusque-là rien n'a vraiment changé, ironisa John.

Le regard de Greg se fit à nouveau un peu plus sombre.

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je connais Sherlock depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Je l'ai vu traverser des périodes extrêmement difficiles et tu peux me croire, si je te dis que la première fois que je l'ai vu dans cette maison abandonné n'était pas la pire, loin de là. Il était épouvantable. Je veux bien t'accorder que Donovan et Anderson sont infectes avec lui et je suis le premier à vouloir que ça cesse, parce que dans le fond, je suis sûr que ça lui fait du mal. Mais pour leur défense, au départ, quand ça à commencé, Sherlock ne faisait rien pour les calmer bien au contraire. Il était ignoble avec absolument tout le monde, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, un peu moins avec moi, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'y laisser les enquêtes.

-Quand cela a-t-il changer ? demanda John, bien qu'il ait deviné la réponse.

-Quand tu as emménagé à Baker Street.

John déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

-Tu ne t'es peut-être pas rendu compte de l'ampleur du changement, parce que tu ne le connaissais pas avant et que ça s'est fait progressivement, mais je t'assure qu'il n'est plus le même. Le jour où vous avez emménagé ensemble, Mycroft m'a fait savoir que je pouvais relâcher ma surveillance.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? J'ai refusé d'espionner Sherlock à son compte, il devait encore avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

Greg laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise.

-Tu penses toujours qu'il s'agissait de ça ? Que Mycroft voulait que tu le renseignes sur Sherlock ?

Il hocha la tête, plus vraiment sur de rien. John avait depuis longtemps cessé de chercher des explications à tous les faits et gestes des frères Holmes.

-Mycroft Holmes tien entre ses mains les systèmes de vidéos-surveillances de Londres, peut-être même de l'Angleterre, pour ce que j'en sais ! Il doit également avoir des tas d'espions qui travaillent pour lui. Pour lui en personne, pas pour le gouvernement. Tu penses réellement qu'il avait besoin de toi pour simplement espionner son frère ?

Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais maintenant que Greg le mettait devant l'évidence, il réalisait que ce qu'il avait toujours cru était totalement absurde.

-Mais alors…

-C'était un teste John. Sherlock n'avait quasiment aucun ami, alors quand il a appris qu'il allait avoir un colocataire, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine de plus, Mycroft à voulu s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, que Sherlock n'en souffrirait pas. Il connaît mieux que personne la capacité de Sherlock pour s'attirer des problèmes. Et puis, il avait un espoir aussi.

-Un espoir pour quoi ?

La voix de John était si basse qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas s'entendre parler. Mais Greg comprit.

-Un espoir de le sauver.

John ne dit rien pendant un long moment, laissant les paroles de Lestrade faire sens dans sa tête. Il avait déjà vaguement conscience de toutes ses choses, mais que tout ça lui soit balancé en pleine figure avec tant de sincérité par quelqu'un comme Greg qui les connaissait si bien Sherlock et lui, donnait une toute autre ampleur à ce qu'il avait cru savoir.

Il vida sa bière d'une traite.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça. Je ne voulais pas te casser le moral, dit soudain Greg d'un air déconfit.

-Non. Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois que c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Depuis le début, il avait compris que Sherlock avait besoin de lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le simple fait que le détective ne cesse de s'adresser à lui quand il n'était pas là était suffisamment révélateur. Sherlock aimait la solitude et pourtant avait finit par en souffrir, John avait remédié à ça et il en avait assimilé l'idée depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il y avait une chose que le médecin avait fini par comprendre et que Greg ignorait. Si lui avait sauvé Sherlock, l'inverse était aussi de vigueur. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et cette sensation grandissait en lui au fil des jours. Sherlock était arrivé dans sa vie à un moment ou celle-ci commençait à devenir trop pesante pour lui. Parfois, il avait envie de lui dire, mais il n'était pas sûr que Sherlock veuille l'entendre.

Ça aussi, c'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'avouer à Greg, alors il préférât changer de sujet. Ses yeux balayèrent l'appartement autour de lui. Seules les lumières provenant de l'extérieur annonçaient l'approche de Noël. L'appartement de Greg n'était pas plus décoré que Baker Street. C'était sa femme qui s'en était toujours occupé jusqu'à présent et les longues journées de travail de l'inspecteur ne devaient pas lui laisser l'occasion de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? demanda John en réalisant qu'il ne lui avait toujours rien proposé et que Noël tombait la semaine d'après.

Greg lui adressa un petit mouvement d'épaule las.

-Commander des Pizzas et regarder la première rediffusion d'un vieux film que je pourrais trouver.

Seul chez lui, devant sa télé, comme John s'en était douté. Clairement pas un programme de rêve.

-Viens à Baker Street.

Les yeux du D.I. se mirent à pétiller d'espoir, c'était compréhensible, il n'y avait rien d'agréable dans la perceptive de passer Noël seul. Il se redressa vivement sur le canapé.

-Sherlock a accepté ça après le désastre de la dernière fois ?

Le désastre en question étant surtout dû au sale caractère de Sherlock et à l'implication d'Irene Adler, les risques de catastrophe en étaient réduits de moitié cette année.

-Non seulement il a accepté, mais en plus il a bien voulu venir faire des courses avec moi ! Mais je t'accorde que ce dernier point n'est pas une réussite, tu sais où on a finit.

John regretta d'avoir dit ça. Parfois, certaines informations transmettaient des mots clé à son cerveau et de fil en aiguille…L'appartement de Lucy, la penderie, les lèvres de Sherlock tout contre sa peau. _Ne plus y penser ! Surtout ne plus y penser !_

 _Reprends-toi Watson !_

-Pas très conventionnel.

-Non, admit John, mais il s'agit de Sherlock.

John parvint à masquer sa gêne et ils rirent de bon cœur. C'était un fait : Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un adepte des conventions, aussi traditionnelles soient-elles que Noël.

* * *

John resta un long moment chez Greg. C'était toujours agréable de passer du temps avec lui.

L'inspecteur lui raconta que Scotland Yard organisait comme chaque année un tirage au sort pour un échange de cadeaux entre collègues, il se plaignit longuement d'être tombé sur un nouveau sergent, Parker, dont il ne connaissait ni les goûts, ni le visage. De plus, la vieille habitude des policiers à s'appeler par leurs noms de famille l'avait mis en défaut lorsqu'un de ses collègues lui avait fait remarquer que le Parker en question était en réalité une femme.

John s'était ouvertement moqué de lui avant de réaliser brutalement que si déjà il avait souhaité fêter Noël, il devait peut-être songer à offrir quelque chose à Sherlock. Ça le fit beaucoup moins rire.

-Qui sera là ? demanda Greg.

-En dehors de Sherlock et moi, il y aura Mrs Hudson, bien entendu. Je demanderais à Molly, mais j'ai de forts doutes qu'elle accepte. J'ai aussi pensé à inviter Mycroft Sherlock est d'accord étant donné que c'est peine perdue d'espérer sa présence. Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose finalement.

Greg eu un curieux sourire.

-Qui sait, c'est Noël, tu peux t'attendre à un miracle. Il va peut-être venir.

-Il me faudra déjà un miracle pour tout préparer avec Sherlock sur le dos, c'est trop en demander.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, il était déjà tard. S'il devait effectuer des achats, ce serait pour un autre jour.

Alors que John enfilait son manteau, Greg le rejoint près de la porte, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans savoir comment.

-John, il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser.

Il était gêné, cela se lisait sur son visage. John eu un mauvais pressentiment, Greg n'était jamais gêné jamais avec lui en tout cas.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Sherlock ?

Le médecin arrêta tout mouvement. Qu'avait-il pu faire, qu'avait-il pu dire pour que Greg, qui était bien le seul à ne jamais avoir sous-entendu une relation entre eux, puisse avancer une chose pareille ? Il se remémora rapidement toute leur conversation, il ne voyait pas.

-On résout des enquêtes, comme toujours, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

Cela sonnait faux, car il avait parfaitement compris ce que sous-entendait Greg.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je parle de quelque chose de plus…de plus intime.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, il ne parvint pas à le cacher. Ce qui le gênait le plus, ce n'étaient pas les paroles de l'inspecteur, mais le ton qu'il avait employé et son expression. La plupart du temps, quand quelqu'un pensait qu'il était en couple avec Sherlock et que John s'empressait de nier, la personne en question se contentait de faire un geste de la main amusé qui signifiait « ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde à ses petits secrets». Sauf que Greg avait une expression des plus sérieuses, et même s'il semblait inquiet à l'idée de vexer John, il paraissait également assez sur de lui.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? grommela le médecin.

Paraître agacé, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas pousser l'autre à gratter la surface.

Greg se contenta de désigner d'un geste la gorge de John. Le médecin paniqua, était-il possible que les lèvres de Sherlock aient laissé une trace sur sa peau ? Non, impossible, le contact avait été bien trop léger. Et même s'il avait eu une marque, Greg n'aurait pas soupçonné que celle-ci vienne de Sherlock. De toute façon, même si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu la voir car, John portait une écharpe. Par réflexe ses doigts se portèrent à son cou jusqu'à toucher le tissu. C'est là qu'il comprit.

L'écharpe qu'il portait, c'était celle de Sherlock.

La porter était devenu machinal, parce que Sherlock avait beaucoup insisté pour ça. Désormais c'est à peine si John y pensait lorsqu'il l'enfilait.

-Tu la portais déjà l'autre jour, lorsqu'on à trouvé Duncan. J'ai préféré ne pas poser de question, il y avait trop de monde.

John lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Il a peur que je tombe malade. Je suis trop lent quand c'est le cas, expliqua John.

-Tu as des écharpes à toi.

C'était un fait. Il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à le faire remarquer à Sherlock. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas envie. Il inventa une excuse rapide.

-C'est Sherlock, il pense sûrement que ce qui lui appartient repousse la maladie.

Greg ricana. Il y avait de quoi, car Sherlock était bien capable de penser ça.

John fut content de voir Greg lâcher le morceau sans avoir à insister, même s'il se doutait que la conversation n'était que repoussé à plus tard.

-Au fait John ! l'interpella le D.I. alors qu'il tournait les talons.

Il lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule, son sourire à la fois désolé et amusé n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Il faut que tu saches que Sherlock est un excellant joueur de poker. Il ne perd jamais. Pas sans le vouloir.

John resta interdit alors que les souvenirs de la soirée chez Thomas Jones lui traversait l'esprit à une vitesse fulgurante. Comment Greg avait-il pu entendre parler de ça !

Il n'eu pas le temps de lui poser la question que la porte s'était déjà refermée sur lui.

* * *

John eu une incroyable surprise en rentrant à Baker Street.

Il avait passé tout le trajet à ruminer ses pensées. S'il comprenait que l'écharpe de Sherlock, autour de son cou avait fait s'interroger Greg, il ne voyait pas ce qui lui avait permis de découvrir la partie de Poker chez son patron. Mais après tout, peut-être que Greg n'avait que dit ça comme ça et que la paranoïa de John faisait des siennes. Sauf qu'il aurait été complètement stupide de sa part de croire à une simple coïncidence, dans ce cas-là les mots de Lestrade auraient été complètement dénués de sens.

Et cette façon que Greg avait eu de lui dire ça…Il ne les verrait plus comme de simples amis à partir de maintenant, John en était certain.

Il préféra ne pas se tracasser pour ça. De toute façon, tout le monde pensait déjà qu'ils étaient en couple et une personne de plus ou de moins n'y changerait pas grand-chose. Il n'avait même pas à s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait en dire Sherlock, le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait montré à John, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la penderie, montrait bien qu'il n'en ferait pas une maladie, il ne se sentirait même pas concerné.

John avait alors imaginé Sherlock, chez eux, en train de retourner l'appartement afin de mener à bien ses expériences. Il s'était désolé en songeant que le désordre serait encore pire que d'habitude.

C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris. Car il s'était trompé et sur toute la ligne.

Le 221b Baker Street était loin de se trouver dans le même état que lorsque John l'avait quitté. Certes, il y avait du désordre et l'appartement était encore plus encombré qu'avant, mais pas à cause des expériences. A peu de choses près, elle avait gardé leurs places initiales.

Ce qui avait stupéfié John, c'est ce qui trônait au milieu du salon :

Un sapin de Noël.

John ne sut pas combien de temps il resta planté devant à le fixer en se demandant si ses yeux lui jouaient un tour, mais cela dura longtemps. C'était le raclement de gorge de Sherlock, debout devant la cheminée, qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Il te plaît ? demanda t-il d'un ton monocorde.

John hocha lentement la tête, il n'osait pas en croire ses yeux.

-Je l'ai acheté quand Mrs Hudson est venue me demander d'aller chercher le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas elle-même, tu sais, sa hanche.

John laissa un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres, Sherlock y répondit par une moue agacée.

Elle ne cessait de parler, encore et encore, sans arrêter. Je ne parvenais plus à la mettre en sourdine ! Elle était folle de joie quand je lui ai ramené et j'ai échappé de peu à une embrassade, grommela le détective.

C'était peut-être la chose la plus attentionnée que Sherlock avait pu faire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. John se sentit comme un enfant quand il remarqua les sacs posés sur le canapé et remplient par des décorations de Noël.

-Tu es allé acheter tout ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et eu soudain l'air frustré.

Ne sois pas ridicule. Ça vient d'une amie de Mrs Hudson.

John se sentit un peu déçu, mais il aurait dû s'en douter, Sherlock ne faisait jamais les courses de son propre gré. De plus, John l'avait laissé avec une expérience en cours et si Sherlock n'était plus attablé devant et qu'il avait accepté d'aller chercher des sapins, c'est que celle-ci n'avait rien donné. Il comprit soudain la mine frustrée de son ami.

-Ce que tu as ramené de chez Lucy Cunningham ne t'a rien appris ?

-Absolument rien, grinça Sherlock.

John en fut également frustré. S'il n'avançait pas dans cette enquête, ils finiraient sans doute par devenir fous tous les deux. Mais peut-être était-ce le but recherché.

Le médecin décida de relativiser et de ne pas s'en préoccuper tout de suite pour ne pas gâcher sa bonne humeur ?

-Tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock sans grande conviction à Sherlock en désignant les décorations.

Le détective ne répondit pas et se détourna vers son microscope. John aperçut une branche de sapin coupée qui était posée juste à côté.

John n'insista pas. Greg avait peut-être raison en croyant aux miracles, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas trop en demander.

* * *

-Arsenic ! Sort de là !

Le chat miaula de protestation et monta un peu plus haut.

-Il ne m'écoute jamais ! râla John.

La vue du sapin avait rendu le chat complètement fou. Il s'était empressé de se cacher entre les branches pour l'escalader. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se faufilait à l'intérieur et cela rendait l'installation de la guirlande électrique presque impossible.

Sherlock tendit les bras pour l'attraper, ce pas évident le sapin était haut et Arsenic très bon grimpeur. De plus, l'arbre était fourni, mais le chat ne semblait pas craindre les épines, Sherlock un peu plus. Il parvint finalement à le tirer de là, récoltant au passage quelques égratignures et un petit coup de dent mécontent.

Des épines se rependirent sur le tapis quand Sherlock le posa par terre. John soupira, avec ce chat instable, il se voyait déjà passer l'aspirateur trois fois par jour. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça alors qu'il s'enthousiasmait à l'idée de faire un arbre de Noël. John donna un coup de pied dans une petite balle munie d'une clochette pour attirer l'attention d'Arsenic distraire. Elle roula devant lui, mais il l'ignora royalement, gardant ses grands yeux jaunes toujours braqué sur le sapin.

-C'était bien tenté, s'amusa Sherlock.

John l'aurait frappé si ses mains n'avaient pas été aux prises avec la guirlande emmêlée.

-Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi.

-J'ai déjà sorti le chat de cet arbre ! s'insurgea Sherlock.

Et ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il aurait à le faire.

John avait fini par venir à bout de la guirlande lumineuse quand, du coin de l'œil, il vit Sherlock fouiller dans un des sacs pour en sortir un petit bonnet de père Noël, qu'il s'appliqua à mettre sur le crâne.

John éclata de rire.

-Cousu par Mrs Hudson. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne subisse pas aussi ces fêtes stupides, expliqua Sherlock.

Il sortit ensuite un deuxième bonnet vraiment minuscule du sac, John le regarda sans comprendre.

-Pour le chat.

Un sourire sadique illumina le visage du médecin ils allaient se venger des fourberies de cette sale bête.

* * *

Déguiser un chat n'était pas une mince affaire, Sherlock l'avait attrapé sans trop de problèmes et il s'était laissé faire docilement quand John lui avait enfoncé le petit bonnet sur les oreilles. Puis, il avait voulu prendre une photo et le chat en avait profité pour fortement secouer la tête et faire tomber le tissu agaçant. Ils avaient bien essayé de retenter l'expérience une deuxième fois, mais le chat était intelligent et avait vite fait de comprendre la supercherie. Le temps que John ramasse le bonnet tombé par terre, il avait bondi des bras de Sherlock pour partir se cacher.

Dans le sapin, évidemment

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard las, puis explosèrent de rire ensemble. Cette fois, ils ne cherchèrent pas à le déloger il finirait bien par sortir tout seul.

* * *

Tout prenait forme peu à peu, le salon était illuminé et le sapin presque fini. Il y avait eu un conflit de taille, John préférait mettre à l'honneur des boules dorées, Sherlock des argentées. Le détective avait donné pour argument qu'Arsenic n'aimait pas les dorées. Blotti entre les branches, il donnait de furieux coups de patte dans celles qu'il voyait. Mais John avait réfuté avec virulence qu'Arsenic frappait dans tout ce qui lui passait sous la patte, et c'était vrai, un des sucres d'orge avait chuté au moins cinq fois sur le sol avant que John ne se décide à le mettre à l'abri sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Ils s'étaient finalement décidés pour un parfait équilibre entre le doré et l'argenté il avait fallu une impitoyable bataille de fausse neige pour en arriver là.

Il ne restait qu'une étoile à placer au sommet. John se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, mais le sapin était vraiment grand. Rien à faire, il allait devoir monter sur une chaise, c'était quelque peu humiliant. Il entendit Sherlock ricaner derrière lui et était sur le point de se retourner pour lui envoyer en pleine figure quelques paroles bien impolies et peut-être même l'étoile, lorsqu'il le sentit se coller contre lui. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

\- Donne-moi ça, requerra Sherlock apparemment très amusé par la situation.

Avant que John ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, les longs doigts du détective virent s'enrouler autour des siens. Ils y restent quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant de finalement récupérer l'étoile dorée.

Toujours collé à John, le détective prit appui sur son épaule et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour enfin déposer l'ultime décoration en haut du sapin. John sentait la chaleur du corps de Sherlock dans son dos. Cette friction le fit frissonner.

-Tu as froid s'étonna Sherlock.

-Non, souffla le médecin.

Au contraire, il trouvait plutôt qu'il faisait très chaud. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque les mains de Sherlock se mirent à frotter doucement ses bras, il n'essaya pas pour autant de se dégager.

-Tu frissonnes.

-Surement à cause d'un courant d'air.

Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent, mais les mains de Sherlock restèrent néanmoins à leurs places.

John appliqua à garder une respiration calme et régulière. Il ne savait plus si les gestes de Sherlock étaient volontaires ou la simple manifestation des limites floues de leur périmètre d'intimités.

-Qu'en pense tu ? demanda le détective désignant alors que sa main remontait sur l'épaule de John.

-Noël va être parfait, osa-t-il dire.

Le bruit des pas de Mrs Hudson résonna dans l'escalier à ce moment-là. Les mains de Sherlock lâchèrent mollement John avant que la vieille femme ne les aperçoive. Elle avait une guirlande rouge autour du cou et portait un immense plateau débordant de biscuits qui sortait tout juste du four et embaumaient la pièce d'une douce odeur de cannelle.

-Oh les garçons ! Vous avez fait un travail merveilleux, c'est sublime ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant le plateau sur l'unique petit espace vide demeurant sur leur table. Bas les pattes, toi !

Arsenic aimait beaucoup ses biscuits. A tel point qu'il en avait quitté son perchoir.

-Je suppose que Lestrade a accepté de venir ? questionna soudain Sherlock alors que Mrs Hudson repartait d'un pas joyeux.

-Comment sais-tu que je lui ai demandé ? s'étonna John.

-Évident. Tu étais chez lui, n'est ce pas ?

C'était de la pure rhétorique, il l'avait deviné sans problème.

John hocha la tête un peu anxieusement. Il lui avait menti ouvertement en disant qu'il partait voir Mike pour ne pas que Sherlock ne pose de question. Maintenant, il avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Mais Sherlock se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. John aurait pu s'en sentir soulagé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car comme à chaque fois, il avait cette étrange sensation que le détective avait réussi à sonder son esprit.

* * *

Le soir venu, Sherlock avait estimé que l'appartement était trop calme comparé à l'agitation londonienne en cette période de fête. Ils sortirent donc pour finalement se retrouver à longer la tamise.

La neige continuait à tomber, ils étaient complètement trempés, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. John avait l'impression qu'il avançait dans un espace figé. Les lumières, la neige, les quelques plaques givrées sur la tamise, tout cela avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Sherlock parlait sans vraiment s'adresser à lui. Il racontait à quel point il trouvait l'engouement des fêtes ridicules, à quel point tout cela n'avait pour but que de faire marcher le commerce, à quel point les histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants en cette période étaient stupides, à quel point il aurait préféré voir un cadavre flotter sur l'eau plutôt que des lumière sur les toits et à quel point il détestait ça.

Et John s'amusa à le taquiner à ce sujet, car il voyait bien dans les yeux du détective que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Cependant, John n'avait pas pu se moquer bien longtemps, Sherlock l'en avait empêché.

Sans qu'il n'arrête de marcher, son bras s'était enroulé autour des épaules de John pour l'attirer contre lui. Le médecin étouffa un petit cri surpris.

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il devait faire un gros effort pour garder un ton parfaitement neutre. Les passants leur jetaient des regards furtifs, ils devaient vraiment ressembler à un couple.

-Froid.

Il était si trempé que ce n'était pas ça qui allait améliorer les choses.

Quelqu'un fit une remarque désobligeante en passant près d'eux. Sherlock ne sembla même pas l'entendre, il en avait l'habitude, des réflexions pleines de méchanceté, peu importe leurs causes.

-Les gens vont jaser, dit John en amorçant un geste afin de se dégager.

Il sentit le bras de Sherlock glisser de ses épaules. Le détective ne le regardait pas, il gardait les yeux fixés devant lui.

-J'ignorais que ça te posait problème.

Sa voix refroidit un peu plus la température.

Alors le médecin fit ce qu'il pensa être le mieux. Il oublia le regard des passants pour laisser son corps s'appuyer un peu plus contre Sherlock, rythmant ses pas aux siens. Sherlock en fut étonné, d'ailleurs John se surpris lui-même. Mais les mots de Sherlock raisonnaient dans sa tête lui qui avait toujours prétendu ne pas se soucier de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, venait de faire quelque chose qui prouvait le contraire.

L'homme qui les avait insultés pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. John se fichait des regards, des moqueries et des rumeurs. Sherlock avait raison de penser que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

La seule excuse qu'il aurait pu avoir pour repousser Sherlock, c'était de ne pas souhaiter l'avoir contre lui. Mais c'était faux. Parce que ça non plus, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

John réalisa pleinement pour la première fois qu'il heureux aux côtés de Sherlock comme il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne d'autre. Et il aurait été stupide de fuir ce qui le rendait heureux.

Alors il devait profiter. Oui, le comportement de Sherlock était incompréhensible. Oui, il faisait une erreur en s'attachant ces petits moments d'affections sans en comprendre la cause. Il fallait qu'il s'en soucie, qu'il interroge le détective à se sujet qu'il s'interroge lui-même sur ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Mais pas maintenant. Il le ferait plus tard. Il devait profiter encore un peu. Profiter et être heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Review ?**

 **A vendredi !**

 **Bye !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, si certain d'entre vous sont en vacances aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Et si vous ne l'êtes pas, beaucoup de courage !**

 **J'ai rarement été aussi impatiente de poster un chapitre, celui-là il a toute une histoire car je voulais absolument le poster juste avant Noël (ou comment se mettre la pression toute seule…)**

 **J'ai tellement aimé écrire ce chapitre et en même temps il m'a apporté un stresse énorme, car tout le long j'ai eu peur de tomber dans une grande marmite dégoulinante de chocolat chaud, de guimauve et de sucre d'orge et de pleins d'autres choses beaucoup trop fluff (effet désastreux des fêtes sur moi…).**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez de lire se chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 _L'Homme lui avait appris des choses importantes sur l'espèce humaine. A des périodes comme celle-ci, ils étaient émerveillés, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient aveuglés par les lumières qui leur cachaient la misère du monde, ils ne pensaient plus au danger tapis partout. Pauvres et naïves créatures. C'était le meilleur moment pour agir dans l'ombre, pour préparer la suite, tracer la piste, anticiper, manipuler._

 _L'Homme disait que pour cela, il fallait bien connaître la cible. Sa propre cible avait été Lucy. Atteinte morte. Grace à lui. Celle de l'Homme était Holmes. Mais Holmes ne devait pas mourir, l'Homme ne le voulait pas pas tout de suite._

 _Parce que l'Homme était comme un chat qui court après une souris. Il aimait la chasse, il aimait le jeu, et Holmes était son jouet, même s'il n'en avait pas encore pris conscience. Même s'il se croyait hors de ses griffes._

 _Pauvre jouet innocent et aveuglé par les festivités._

 _Pauvre jouet qui allait profiter de quelques instants de bonheur._

 _Pauvre jouet qui ignorait que quelque part, bien cachée, mais voyant tout le monde, une ombre meurtrière construisait un château de cartes dans le seul but de le frapper à la base pour en détruire le sommet, tout comme il allait bientôt détruire le bonheur de Holmes._

* * *

La neige recouvrait complètement les trottoirs de Baker Street. John avala une gorgée brûlante de chocolat chaud. Mrs Hudson leur en avait gracieusement apporté deux tasses. Elle était intenable depuis le matin, rajustant une décoration par-ci, rallumant une bougie par-là. Elle s'afférait à préparer le repas pour le soir avec une bonne humeur communicative.

John regarda les flocons tomber sur la rue, un silence apaisant régnait autour d'eux, seulement interrompu par le cliquetis des ustensiles de Mrs Hudson. C'était reposant, leur appartement n'était que trop rarement aussi bien rangé (Mrs Hudson avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit impeccable avant l'arrivée de leurs invités) un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et des guirlandes lumineuses scintillaient de toute part. Arsenic ronronnait bruyamment, endormi sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sherlock. Assis à ses côtés, le détective le caressait distraitement. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et semblait tendu, il n'avait pas touché à son chocolat chaud. John posa sa tasse et s'approcha de lui en silence, Sherlock était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour l'entendre, il sursauta quand le médecin posa ses mains sur ses épaules, réveillant au passage Arsenic.

-Ce n'est que moi, souffla John en commençant à lui masser doucement les épaules.

Les contacts à répétitions s'étaient faits un peu plus fréquents entre eux lors de la semaine qui s'était écoulée. John commençait presque à trouver ça naturel.

Sherlock ne dit pas un mot, il était rigide.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut te tracasser par une journée pareille ?

Ses pouces s'aventurèrent à la base de la nuque du détective, il y appliqua de petits mouvements circulaires.

Sherlock soupira, permettant doucement à ses muscles de se relâcher. John était doué.

-Comment veux-tu que je sois détendu à la perceptive d'une soirée à faire des civilités ?

John ne prit pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que les seuls invités présents seraient Lestrade et peut-être Mycroft, si celui-ci daignait bien passer (Molly avait refusé tout net, prétextant une invitation chez un cousin, tout le monde savait qu'elle ne voulait pas réitérer le désastre du dernier noël passer à Baker Street) et qu'il ne prendrait jamais la peine de faire des civilités face à eux.

A la place, John fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du détective.

-Tu devrais vraiment te relaxer, ton dos est un véritable sac de nerf.

-Arrive pas.

-Heureusement que tu as un médecin à ta disposition alors.

Il remonta ses mains sur la nuque de Sherlock, massant avec douceur ses épaules fines. Arsenic les observait avec attention. Sherlock bascula la tête en arrière, son regard happa celui de John.

-Ne retourne pas travailler à la clinique, reste ici, j'ai besoin d'un médecin à domicile.

John éclata de rire, une de ses mains abandonna sa tâche pour distraitement aller se glisser dans les boucles noires qui se perdaient sur la nuque de Sherlock.

-Hors de question, je me ferais exploiter.

-Je te payerai convenablement.

-Tu es un esclavagiste, regardes comment tu traites Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock ricana à son tour.

-Cela se ressent sur le loyer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et puis, Mrs Hudson était loin d'être malheureuse. Ses sifflements joyeux qui emplissaient Baker Street depuis le levé du jour en attestaient.

Quand les épaules de Sherlock furent un peu décrispées, le médecin n'en cessa pas moins son massage et Sherlock ne s'en plaint pas.

Être aussi proche l'un de l'autre, cela les détendait tous les deux. Cela les rendait heureux.

* * *

Mrs Hudson ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait complètement oublié la douleur de sa hanche et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre son appartement et le leur pour apporter des multitudes de plats et de desserts qu'elle préparait presque sans interruption depuis qu'elle s'était levée (et elle s'était levée très tôt). Il y avait beaucoup trop de nourriture, ils seraient cinq ou six, voir moins, et il y aurait certainement de quoi nourrir tout un régiment d'ici le soir venu.

Pour l'occasion, Sherlock avait été obligé de nettoyer la cuisine de tout ce qui n'était pas sensé s'y trouver. Mrs Hudson avait été intransigeante et le frigo avait été débarrassé de tous les morceaux d'être humain qu'il pouvait contenir, laissant ainsi de la place aux plats préparés par leur logeuse. La table de la cuisine avait également dû être débarrassée de toutes les expériences et autre matériel de chimie qui avaient été déposé au-dessus d'un placard. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il habitait à Baker Street, que John voyait cette table entièrement vide. Elle ne l'était pas restée longtemps, Mrs Hudson y avait vite entreposé des plaques de biscuits encore chauds. Elle avait dû menacer John et Sherlock de les forcer à assister à sa prochaine réunion entre amis pour ne pas qu'ils y touchent.

La menace était très efficace.

Sherlock se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Voir la cuisine en si bon état le rendait nerveux, à tel point qu'il faillit à plusieurs reprises marcher sur Arsenic. Pour le calmer, John finit par le faire asseoir de force dans le canapé, devant un des nombreux films de noël qui passait cet après-midi-là et que Sherlock pourrait critiquer à sa guise. John lui avait mis un chocolat chaud entre les mains et lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Sherlock avait d'abord protesté, mais avait finit par accepter à condition que John se joigne à lui.

Ils étaient restés à somnoler, tous les deux blotti sous le même plaid, leur attention partagée entre le film qui s'avéra très ennuyeux et les anecdotes que Mrs Hudson leur racontait à chaque fois qu'elle venait remplir l'assiette de biscuit posé devant eux.

* * *

C'est aux alentours de dix-huit heures, alors que les invités ne devaient plus tarder à arriver, qu'elle leur fit soudain part d'un souci.

\- Les garçons, nous n'avons rien mis sur la porte d'entrée !

John étira ses jambes engourdies à force de rester statique. Il entendit le détective soupirer d'exaspération en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

-C'est un peu triste sans lumière, vous ne trouvez pas ?

John ne trouvait vraiment pas. En réalité, il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de vouloir mettre des lumières à sa porte alors que personne ne les verrait de l'intérieur. Mais Mrs Hudson semblait y tenir.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'on a encore le temps de s'en occuper avant que Lestrade n'arrive, dit-il en se redressant sur ses jambes.

Une main s'accrocha à la ceinture de son pantalon pour le tirer en arrière, il s'écroula lourdement dans les coussins en lançant un regard ahuri au fautif, qui n'était autre que Sherlock.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Comme un enfant, Sherlock croisa étroitement sers bras sur sa poitrine bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

-Elle ne trouve pas que cela soit « trop triste », elle est juste en colère parce que Mrs Turner a décoré son entrée ce matin et elle ne supporte pas l'idée de faire moins qu'elle.

John allait protester en disant que tout ça n'était qu'une ridicule excuse parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir, mais le regard ennuyé de Mrs Hudson lui apprit que Sherlock était dans le vrai. Malheureusement pour lui, la vieille dame était bien loin d'être à court d'arguments.

-J' ai préparé tout le repas, jeune homme ! Et j'ai rendu habitable cet appartement qui se trouvait dans un état catastrophique. Vous pourriez au moins être reconnaissant et faire ça pour moi.

Elle pinça les lèvres dans une sorte de moue boudeuse. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était capable de surpasser Sherlock à ce petit jeu, c'était elle. John savait que même avec toute la volonté du monde, le détective ne résisterait pas longtemps, bien que l'excuse employée se trouvait être complètement erronée, Mrs Hudson avait été ravie de s'occuper de tout.

Avant que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle sortit une guirlande lumineuse de nulle part et lui lança sur les genoux. Le détective fixa l'ensemble de petites ampoules complètement déconfit et John éclata de rire. Il lui donna un affectueux coup d'épaule.

-lève-toi, nous n'avons plus le choix.

* * *

-Plus à gauche John !

-Je ne peux pas aller plus à gauche !

-Essaye quand même !

C'était une chose de vouloir accrocher une guirlande lumineuse autour d'une porte, mais s'en était bien une autre de le faire. De plus, la neige tombait, il faisait froid et John n'avait pris ni veste ni gants. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Ce qui aurait simplement dû agacer Sherlock, se retournait finalement contre lui. Heureusement que l'éclairage public était impeccable, car dans la nuit hivernal, cette tache aurait été impossible autrement.

Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de trouver un arrangement pour placé la guirlande, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, John qui s'appuyait à moitié dessus manquant de tomber à la renverse à l'intérieur. Ses doigts gelés lâchèrent la guirlande.

-Oh, pardon mon cher.

Mrs Hudson était évidemment restée bien au chaud à l'intérieur, et elle ne semblait pas vraiment désolée d'avoir presque tué son locataire complètement congelé. Au contraire, un sourire Joyeux étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait entre les mains une énorme couronne constituée de ce que John identifia comme du gui.

-Si vous pouviez également accrocher ça au-dessus de la porte les garçons, vous seriez des amours.

Sherlock lui fit un vague signe de poser la couronne de côté, il n'était déjà pas certain de pouvoir installer les lumières avant le nouvel an.

Mrs Hudson s'était empressée de regagner la chaleur de son appartement, prétextant des préparatifs de dernières minutes. Si préparatifs il y avait, ils n'aboutirent jamais. A peine rentrée qu'elle était déjà accoudée à sa fenêtre, enroulée dans un châle, pour les observer. John finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout eux qu'elle regardait, elle était trop penchée vers l'extérieur et son regard était rivé bien trop à droite et surtout, il était trop suffisant. Les yeux de John suivirent le même chemin et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en réalisant que ce que sa logeuse regardait en réalité n'était autre que Mrs Turner, qui les épiait également depuis sa fenêtre.

Il fut tellement surpris du comportement aberrant de ces deux femmes, que le câble qu'il essayait désespérément de fixer lui glissa des mains, encore.

-Bon sang John !

Sherlock aurait certainement l'occasion d'enquêter sur un meurtre pour Noël. Une énigme évidente, car il allait le commettre lui-même.

* * *

Ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner quand leur sauveur se présenta sous le visage de Greg. Alors que Mrs Hudson s'était précipitée à l'extérieur pour l'accueillir, Sherlock ne lui en avait même pas laissé la possibilité, qu'il avait déjà fourré la guirlande entre les mains de Greg sans même un « bonsoir », en ignorant les cris offusquer de la vieille dame. L'inspecteur avait marmonné un « joyeux Noël » amusé, en acceptant de les aider sans rechigner. John devait bien admettre qu'à trois, c'était bien plus rapide.

La couronne de gui venait à peine d'être fixé lorsque John eu la bonne surprise (du moins, il l'espérait) de voir la voiture noir de Mycroft ralentir juste devant chez eux. Lestrade lui lança un regard oblique signifiant « je te l'avais bien dit » alors que Sherlock poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme.

L'aîné des Holmes avait une mine austère, expression qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Sherlock. La seule différence, c'est que John voyait bien que celle du détective était nettement exagérée. Anthea était là également, elle avait un attaché-case à la main. Mycroft ne pouvait pas passer une soirée entière à Baker Street sans amener du travail avec lui, c'était impensable même le soir de Noël. Lorsqu'il les salua, sa voix fut encore plus glaciale que la température extérieure John ne savait pas ce qui l'avait convaincu de venir, mais en tout cas, il avait accepté de mauvaise grâce.

Alors que la vieille Dame conviait tout le monde à l'intérieur en se plaignant du froid, Mycroft donna deux petits coups à la vitre côté conducteur de la voiture. Elle s'abaissa, la tête d'un homme souriant et sympathique que John reconnu comme était Steven, le chauffeur de Mycroft qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer, en sortit.

-Veuillez impérativement me prévenir s'il y a le moindre problème que requière ma présence, grommela-t-il d'une voix basse que tout le monde entendit parfaitement.

Le chauffeur éclata de rire, Anthea tourna le dos aux autres pour masquer un sourire, Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de retenir une exclamation moqueuse et Mycroft se renfrogna encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Il y a peu de chance qu'il se passe quelque chose un soir de Noël, Monsieur.

-Alors inventez quelque chose ! grinça Mycroft d'un ton encore plus inaudible.

-Bien Monsieur, je vous tiendrais informé si je me retrouve coincé par des Daleks sur le périphérique.

Il se moquait manifestement de son patron et John ne put qu'admirer le sérieux avec lequel il le faisait.

-Il fait un peu froid, répéta encore une fois Mrs Hudson.

Lestrade frictionna ses bras pour montrer son accord.

-On ne va tout de même pas réveillonner dehors, plaisanta-t-il.

Cela n'aurait apparemment pas dérangé Mycroft, il semblait préférer rester dans le froid que de se retrouver enfermé dans un appartement plein de joie et de bonne humeur d'où il n'était pas certain de pouvoir sortir.

Mrs Hudson ne leur laissa pas le temps de discuter, elle se précipita à l'intérieur, faisant de grands gestes pour accueillir ses invités le plus vite possible elle n'aimait pas les courant d'air.

-Monsieur ! Interpella Steven alors que Mycroft se résignait à suivre les autres.

Il se retourna avec une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

-Attentions au gui.

La fenêtre se referma et la voiture redémarra pour vite disparaître sous les rafales de neige.

Tous levèrent la tête pour observer la couronne verte et rouge qui se balançant en suivant le mouvement du vent. Les regards se posèrent ensuite sur Mrs Hudson dont la bonne humeur plus qu'expressive s'était un peu atténuée. Elle lançait au loin une mimique un peu agacée et du coin de l'œil, John pouvait voir le visage triomphant de Mrs Turner, collé contre sa fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quel genre de pari s'était exactement lancé les deux vieilles dames et il ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir.

-Ça porte bonheur de s'embrasser en dessous, expliqua la logeuse comme si ce simple fait allait convaincre tout le monde.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, aucun baiser ne fut échangé, juste des regards gênés.

Mrs Hudson fit mine d'abandonner, mais elle n'abandonnait jamais. John savait que temps que la couronne serait là, leur logeuse ne serait pas loin, toujours aux augets. Il se fit la promesse de faire bien attention à passer seul sous cette prote jusqu'à ce que les fêtes se terminent.

* * *

John avait voulu aider Mrs Hudson qui s'affairait encore dans la cuisine. Il culpabilisait de lui donner autant de travail. Cependant, elle le chassa vite en le menaçant que « de grands coups de pied aux fesses ne seraient pas de trop s'il s'approchait encore du repas ». Il ne tenta plus de l'aider, apparemment l'incident de la pâte à crêpes était encore trop présent dans l'esprit de la logeuse. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de qui que se soit, devoir préparer un repas pour un groupe de personnes qui se réunissaient pour parler d'autre chose que de meurtre la remplissait de bonheur.

Pourtant, John cru d'abord qu'il serait impossible de tenir la conversation éloignée des sujets sordides. La présence de Mycroft et Lestrade avait tout pour entraîner Sherlock sur le terrain glissant qu'était les meurtres non-résolus et particulièrement glauques, si possible. Si Mycroft ne voyait pas non plus quel problème pouvait causer un tel sujet le soir de noël, Lestrade en revanche ne voulait pas entendre prononcer les mots « meurtre » ou « enquête » ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui puisse lui rappeler son travail un jour où il était censé ne pas y penser. Mais Sherlock était Sherlock, et écouter Lestrade n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

C'est Mrs Hudson qui régla le problème, Toujours armée de menace, elle dit à Sherlock qu'elle retournerait chez elle en emportant toute la nourriture, s'il mentionnait encore des choses aussi indécentes que la tête décapitée d'un comptable dans la Tamise. Sauf qu'affamer tout le monde était bien le cadet des soucis de Sherlock. Mais Mrs Hudson n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle avait été la femme d'un trafiquant de drogue et devait maintenant gérer à longueur de journée les deux énergumènes de Baker Street. Par conséquent, elle savait se faire entendre.

-Je prendrais le chat avec moi !

Ce fut sans appel, Sherlock en réalisant qu'elle était sérieuse s'enfonça dans son fauteuil dans une nette attitude de bouderie. Puis comme si une pensée soudaine lui avait traversé l'esprit, il bondit de son fauteuil pour aller attraper Arsenic endormi sur le dernier pull de John qui constituait son panier, et repris sa place initiale en ignorant les grognements du chat entre ses bras. Arsenic était apparemment un des seuls dont Sherlock acceptait la présence.

Mrs Hudson fut satisfaite, car elle regagna la cuisine en sifflotant, Anthea sur les talons prétendant lui donner un coup de main. Elle ne fut pas repoussée comme John l'avait été et le médecin soupçonnait Mrs Hudson de vouloir épargner à la jeune femme la présence d'Arsenic trop près d'elle.

* * *

Sherlock bouda un peu, jusqu'à ce que John lui tende une tasse de lait de poule en déclarant que la soirée serait bien plus agréable s'il souriait. Alors il sourit, c'était un peu crispé au départ, mais c'était déjà ça.

Puis, il menaça John de le faire égorger dans son sommeil s'il osait encore lui servir cette immondice que préparait Mrs Hudson. John ne le réprimanda pas sur les termes employés, parce qu'il était parfaitement d'accord. Le lait de poule de Mrs Hudson était une des pires choses qu'il ait goûté dans sa vie, il en avait fait les frais deux ans auparavant lorsqu'elle lui avait servie ce qu'elle qualifiait toujours de sa _petite création très personnelle_. Tout le monde avait bien entendu été averti du danger qui n'était pas évident à éviter, elle avait essaya d'en servir à tout le monde tout au long de la soirée, ils avaient tous habillement esquivé. La tasse que John avait tendue à Sherlock n'était rien d'autre que celle que Mrs Hudson lui avait donné et dont il devait impérativement se débarrasser. Son contenu se retrouva versé dans une plante en pot, déjà en très mauvais état, dès que la logeuse eue le dos tournée suffisamment longtemps.

* * *

Ils avaient tiré le canapé au plus près des fauteuils, mis des chaises près de la cheminée et ce chaleureux décor fit soupirer John de bien être. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Lui qui envisageait la catastrophe en prenant le risque d'inviter Mycroft, fut agréablement surpris. Le gouvernement britannique était nonchalamment installé sur le canapé, il ne se disputait pas avec Sherlock ce que John qualifia plus tard comme la plus grande victoire de cette soirée (la réussite était sans doute due au fait que tout le monde avait fait son possible pour que ces deux-là n'aient pas à communiquer ça valait mieux, ils pouvaient être pire qu'une étincelle face à un bâton de dynamite). En réalité, l'aîné des Holmes était en grande conversation avec Lestrade. Si Greg avait dit à John qu'il connaissait Mycroft depuis de nombreuses années, le médecin était loin de s'imaginer une si bonne entente entre les deux hommes.

John sentit quelque chose de léger cogner contre son front avec un doux tintement, il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux pour voir ce qui y avait échoué : une petite clochette que Sherlock utilisait pour amuser Arsenic et elle n'était certainement pas arrivée ici toute seule. La seconde d'après, le chat quittait les genoux de Sherlock pour bondir sur les siens. Levant les yeux, John croisa ceux de Sherlock, particulièrement amusé. John n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire, il renvoya la clochette à son expéditeur, le chat suivi. Ce petit jeu continua encore lorsqu' Arsenic les abandonna, lassé de se faire trimbaler de la sorte.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua que Mycroft et Lestrade avait stoppé leur conversation pour les observer, ni le regard entendu qu'ils échangèrent ensuite.

* * *

Le dîner fut des plus fabuleux que John n'eu jamais mangé. Mrs Hudson s'était donnée corps et âme dans ses préparations et, comme John s'y était attendu, il y en avait beaucoup trop. Ils avaient débouché du champagne et John estimait que c'était aussi bien pour fêter noël que les choses improbables qui s'étaient passé ce soir-là.

Le comportement de Sherlock arrivait en bonne tête. Il avait surpris tout le monde, Mycroft le premier, en lui proposant de partager un crackers. Mycroft avait accepté, bien trop surprit et heureux d'une telle sympathie de la part de Sherlock pour faire autrement. Cependant, cette gentillesse inattendue avait bien vite pris tout son sens et Mycroft s'était rendu compte de son erreur quand les confettis et autres petites choses colorées s'étaient rependues sur le sol et que Sherlock avait saisi une couronne en papier en priant _sa majesté_ de bien vouloir la porter parce que la tradition l'obligeait et qu'il serait bien mal venu de défier la tradition pour un homme au service de la Reine. Mycroft avait blêmi et Sherlock lui avait enfoncé le ridicule bout de papier sur la tête sans plus de cérémonie.

John avait étouffé un rire dans sa manche et Lestrade s'était presque écroulé sur le sol tant il s'esclaffait. En cet instant, John ne doutait pas que le regard de Mycroft puisse tuer l'inspecteur sur place. John regretta de ne pas avoir son téléphone à porté de main, la scène méritait bien d'être immortalisée.

L'hilarité de l'inspecteur était redescendue en flèche quand Mrs Hudson lui avait tendu une tasse de lait de poule. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défiler. Il avait dû accepter la tasse, il avait dû boire son contenu, il avait dû faire semblant d'apprécier.

Et John songea que le sourire satisfait de Mycroft en cet instant aurait également été à garder en mémoire.

* * *

Alors que tous savouraient un chocolat chaud brûlant, préparé par les bons soins de Mrs Hudson, John attira le détective dans la cuisine, prétextant que le besoin de rassembler des plats vides était impératif (ce qui était le cas.)

-Merci pour cette soirée Sherlock, souffla-il en empilant tout dans l'évier. Merci de subir ça.

Le détective jeta un rapide coup d'œil au salon d'où leur provenait les rires de Lestrade et les exclamations de joie de Mrs Hudson personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Alors Sherlock se pencha doucement vers John et peut-être parce qu'il était grisé par le champagne ou alors parce qu'il en avait envie, il déposa un très rapide baisé sur la tempe du médecin.

Et John ne put que sourire. Oui, les effets du champagne, sans doute.

* * *

Sherlock avait galamment laissé son fauteuil à Mrs Hudson. Dénigrant les chaises, il s'était installé par terre, près du fauteuil de John.

Quand minuit sonna, la vieille dame bondit sur ses jambes à une telle vitesse que John s'étonna de ne pas entendre sa hanche craquer. Elle avait clamé haut et fort que les cadeaux qu'elle avait soigneusement empilés sous le sapin en avaient sans doute assez d'attendre et personne n'eu cœur à la contredire.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, John dut se faire violence pour ne pas le relater sur son blog les jours suivant. Sherlock avait littéralement été pris pour cible, c'étaient sans doute les méchancetés qu'il pouvait dire tout au long de l'année qui s'étaient retournées contre lui ce jour-là.

Mrs Hudson lui avait tricoté un pull. Sherlock n'en mettait pas. Jamais. Encore moins si le pull en question était entièrement rouge à l'exception de l'énorme tête de renne qui trônait en son milieu. Il fut presque impossible de le lui faire enfiler, il n'accepta qu'en réalisant que Mrs Hudson avait confectionné le même pour John.

Sherlock eu ensuite droit à une énorme livre de la part de Lestrade, d'abord curieux, il faillit lui envoyer l'ouvrage en pleine figure ne réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un livre d'énigmes pour enfants. Ce livre, il le parcourut néanmoins de long en large, les sourcils froncés, avant de décréter que cette absurdité de livre devait probablement avoir tort dans ses énoncés. Ce que Lestrade avait d'abord envisagé comme une blague douteuse devint la grande satisfaction de la soirée.

Sherlock se vengea en lui annonçant que son propre cadeau était dissimulé quelque part dans Londres et que s'il était vraiment digne d'être le moins mauvais détective inspecteur de Scotland Yard, il devait se débrouiller pour le trouver tout seul. John aurait certainement affirmé que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour le faire tourner en bourrique et qu'il n'y avait aucun cadeau s'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux Sherlock l'emballer.

Le livre d'énigme avait mis le détective dans tous ses états et pour le calmer, John lui avait offert de rares revus scientifiques qu'il savait manquante aux nombreuses collections de Sherlock et qu'il avait eu un mal fou à dénicher. Le détective en avait été ravi, avait profité de la situation pour cracher encore une fois sur le ridicule livre de Lestrade qui lui encombrait inutilement son palais mental et avait remercié John en lui offrant en retour un magnifique service à thé accompagné de la promesse que celui-ci ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à contenir de l'eau et du thé. John repensa tristement à son dernier service, qui avait un jour servi à la concoction de différents mélanges à base de cyanure, il fit répéter la promesse à Sherlock.

* * *

John se laissa captiver par les assiettes à dessert et les tasses vides qui traînaient un peu partout, par le feu qui ronflait doucement dans la cheminée, par le sourire communicateur de Mrs Hudson qui discutait vivement avec Anthea, par les quelques mots que Greg et Mycroft échangeaient autour d'une tasse de thé, par bouts de papier éparpillés sur le sol dans lesquels Arsenic se roulait avec plaisir et enfin par la mine pinée de Sherlock qui pestait face à des énigmes pour enfant.

John sourit, c'était le plus beau Noël qu'il passait depuis bien des années. Un noël comme il en avait rêvé, et Sherlock le lui avait donnée.

* * *

Il était une heure passé lorsque le coup de fil libérateur que Mycroft avait attendu toute la soirée retenti enfin. L'explication qu'il leur donna pour expliquer son départ en précipitation était bancale, et John le soupçonna même d'avoir lui-même programmé une alarme. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas l'aîné des Holmes était resté bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait espéré (bien qu'il ait dû confisquer l'attaché-case qu'avait apporté Anthea en début de soirée), tout s'était étonnamment bien passé entre les deux frères et surtout, comme il s'y attendait, John prouvait voir que Sherlock était réellement heureux de ça, même s'il faisait de gros effort pour le cacher.

Très vite, tout le monde fut rentré chez soit. Mycroft avait proposé à Lestrade de le déposer chez lui et l'inspecteur avait immédiatement accepté, avoir un chauffeur était une bénédiction, ils étaient tous bien trop alcoolisé pour conduire. Mycroft avait pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que la voiture de Greg lui soit rapportée le lendemain.

Après avoir effectué un brin de ménage qu'elle estimait nécessaire même à une heure si tardive, Mrs Hudson était également descendu se coucher. Ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux, John qui somnolait dans son fauteuil en caressant distraitement Arsenic et Sherlock face à la fenêtre qui faisait glisser son archet sur les cordes de son violon, enveloppant la pièce d'une ancienne musique de noël. C'était tellement agréable et reposant, John ferma les yeux et se laissa un peu plus envelopper par la musique. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure à jamais, juste lui et Sherlock, à Baker Street avec un thé, un chat et un violon.

-Quand as-tu appris à jouer ? demanda-t-il soudain en ouvrant les yeux.

La musique cessa. Sherlock se tourna vers lui un peu surpris d'être sorti de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Il réfléchit un moment.

-J'étais enfant. Cinq ou six ans. Je crois que j'ai appris seul, ou peut-être que quelqu'un m'a appris. Je ne sais plus qui.

-Je t'admire, tu sais ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-La musique, expliqua John, ça m'a toujours impressionné. Sans doute parce que je n'étais pas très doué.

-Tu as déjà joué d'un instrument ? demanda Sherlock soudain intéressé.

-De la clarinette à l'école primaire, puis je me suis essayé à la guitare au lycée. J'étais vraiment nul.

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant les concerts improvisé avec ses amis de l'époque dans le but d'attirer les filles. Ça n'avait jamais marché. Il trouvait ça plutôt vexant à l'époque, encore persuadé de son talent. Aujourd'hui il en souriait.

-Viens là.

Sherlock avait tendu une main vers lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre près de la fenêtre. John ne bougea pas.

-Viens, insista le détective.

Alors John le rejoignit, se retrouvant face à Sherlock sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il ne comprit pas non plus quand Sherlock lui tendit son précieux violon. John ne l'avait jamais touché, il n'avait jamais osé. Certes, le violon était la plupart du temps dans son étui, mais il arrivait à Sherlock de l'oublier sur son fauteuil ou dans un coin du canapé. Dans ces cas-là John n'y touchait pas. Trop fragile, trop précieux, trop Sherlock.

-Prend-le, lui dit-il en poussant un peu plus l'instrument vers lui.

John tendit une main hésitante et attrapa finalement le violon. Sherlock bougea en silence et vint se coller au dos du médecin. John frissonna. Le détective glissa doucement l'archet dans son autre main, puis délicatement, il saisit les poignets de John en plaçant le violon sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? croassa le médecin au contact de l'instrument.

-Je t'apprends, murmura Sherlock dans sa nuque

John avait toujours été habile de ses mains lorsqu'il s'agissait de tenir une arme à feu et d'effectuer un tir de précision ou encore de soigner une blessure sanguinolente sur un champ de bataille. Mais pour manipuler quelque chose d'aussi délicat qu'un violon, il se sentait étrangement gourd.

Sherlock avait posé ses grandes mains sur celles de John, ses doigts pressant sur ceux du médecin pour appuyer sur les bonnes cordes, sa main droite le guidant pour faire glisser l'archet, lui initiant avec douceur, mais assurance, le mouvement à suivre.

Les notes étaient grinçantes, maladroites, mais John trouva ça beau. Instinctivement, il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps de Sherlock. Le détective ne se déroba pas.

-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer ce morceau, remarqua John.

Ou peut-être ne le reconnaissait-il pas parce que ses propres mains étaient beaucoup trop hésitantes et que la mélodie en pâtissait.

-Je suis en train de la composer, avoua Sherlock.

John l'avait souvent entendu composer, mais jamais la mélodie n'avait été aussi douce. Il ferma les yeux se laissant emporter par la musique et les mouvements de Sherlock.

Les mains de Sherlock contre les siennes, la chaleur de son corps dans son dos, le souffle brûlant en haut de sa nuque. Tout cela rendait John fébrile, il souhaita plus que jamais que le temps s'arrête, que ce moment ne prenne Jamais fin.

Les mouvements cessèrent soudain, John avait été plongé dans une douce torpeur, envoûté à la fois par la mélodie et les battements de cœur de Sherlock qui s'était brusquement accélérés quand il avait arrêté de jouer ? C'est surtout ça qui ramena John à la réalité.

Les mains de Sherlock reprirent le violon pour le poser un peu plus loin, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant toujours collé à John. Le médecin pivota doucement pour lui faire face, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer cette brusque réaction, mais fut rassuré quand ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec ceux de Sherlock. Il lui souriait toujours.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

John ressentit aussitôt une désagréable sensation de vide et de froid sur sa peau dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience jusque-là.

Sherlock fut vite de retour près de lui. Un peu hésitant, il lui tendait une simple, mais grande enveloppe blanche.

-Joyeux Noël.

-Tu m'as déjà offert quelque chose, s'étonna le médecin.

-Je sais. Mais en réalité c'est Mrs Hudson qui à acheté le servie a thé en insistant pour que je te l'offre.

-Pourquoi me donner ça maintenant.

-Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je le fasse devant les autres.

Ça plus qu'autre chose finit par attiser la curiosité de John. Il attrapa l'enveloppe, sentit le regard brûlant de Sherlock sur sa peau alors qu'il l'ouvrait.

Il en sortit une petite liasse de papiers sans comprendre réellement de quoi il s'agissait. Ça ressemblait à un formulaire. Mais les feuilles ne furent pas ce qui attira l'attention de John en premier. Il y avait, accroché sur la première page, une photo et bout de papier. La photo représentait une maison, petite, plus une sorte de local. John l'avait déjà vu, elle était en vente à deux pas de Baker Street. Sur le papier, une simple adresse.

-Tu veux que je déménage ? ironisa John.

Une ride creusa l'espace entre les sourcils de Sherlock, il n'appréciait apparemment pas la plaisanterie. John essaya autre chose.

-Il y a eu un meurtre à élucidé qui s'y est produit, c'est ça ?

Cela ressemblait bien à Sherlock de lui offrir une enquête pour Noël.

Le creux entre les sourcils de Sherlock disparu pour se faire remplacer par des fossettes aux coins des lèvres.

-Tu n'y es pas. Réfléchis encore.

Il le fit, il réfléchit, beaucoup, mais il ne comprenait pas. S'il avait prêté plus attention au formulaire entre ses mains, peut-être que tout aurait été plus clair pour lui, mais John n'aimait pas du tout la paperasse, c'était donc logique que ses yeux y glisse s'en s'y arrêter.

-Je ne vois pas, Sherlock.

Le détective perdit soudain un peu de son assurance, il avait espéré que John comprenne sans avoir à se lancer dans des explications. Il chercha ses mots, et John commença à s'inquiéter. Sherlock ne cherchait jamais ses mots.

-J'ai pensé que...Enfin...Tu risquerais d'en avoir besoin…

John était de plus en plus perplexe.

-Il te faudra un local, si te veux ouvrir ton propre cabinet médical.

Heureusement qu'il y avait une table à côté de lui, ça empêcha John de laisser tous les papiers se répandre sur le sol.

-Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une idée, s'empressa d'ajouter Sherlock, mais si tu veux vraiment devenir indépendant, il te faudra un endroit où exercer et je me suis dit cette maison pourrais parfaitement faire l'affaire, on pourrait aller jeter un coup d'œil, enfin si tu veux bien sûr, mais ça avait l'air de te tenir…à cœur.

Les derniers mots furent étouffés par l'épaule de John. Le médecin avait souhaité faire plusieurs choses quand il avait enfin compris de quoi il en retournait. Il aurait sauté de joie, hurlé de joie, mais le réflexe qui l'emporta sur tout le reste fut de s'accrocher au cou de Sherlock pour le serrer contre lui.

-Merci ! Merci.

Sherlock se raidit d'abord entre ses bras puis, peu à peu, se détendit enveloppé, par la gratitude de John. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

John sentit une vague d'apaisement lui traverser le corps. Quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, une tension qui commençait à le peser depuis des semaines venait de disparaître. Il n'avait pas pris conscience que de laisser Sherlock dans l'ignorance de ses projets le tourmentait autant, que de croire que le détective s'y opposerait lui faisait tellement de mal. Sauf que Sherlock ne se serait jamais opposé à ses projets, et il avait fallu qu'il lui montre explicitement son soutien pour que John s'en rendre compte. Sherlock avait fait des recherches, des démarches, sans rien lui dire, rien que pour lui. Il avait dit « on » quand il avait parlé de visiter cette petite maison, parce que tous les deux fonctionnaient ensemble. Comment John n'avait-il pas pu prendre conscience de ça durant les nombreuses heures où il s'était torturé l'esprit en pensant à la réaction du détective.

-Merci, répéta-t-il la tête enfouit dans l'épaule de Sherlock.

-Joyeux Noël, répéta le détective.

-Si c'est Lestrade qui te l'a dit, je me verrais quand même dans l'obligation de le tuer.

Il sera Sherlock un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Dans le fond, il avait envie de faire la même chose avec le traître qui l'avait vendu.

-Ce n'est pas Lestrade, souffla Sherlock près de son oreille.

John relâcha enfin Sherlock, recula un peu, mais pas trop, il voulait rester contre lui et Sherlock ne faisait rien pour le repousser. La magie de Noël permettait parfois des comportements étranges. Le champagne qui coulait dans leur sang également.

-Qui ?

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu te souviens, chez Jones, le poker, quand tu t'es absenté pour aller aux toilettes.

Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien et tout se fit soudain plus clair dans sa tête. Il avait, dès son retour, sentit l'ambiance tendu entre Sherlock et Thomas et en avait immédiatement conclu qu'il avait été le principal sujet de conversation. Sur ce point-là, il avait eu raison, il était bien au centre de la discutions, mais celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec l'érection qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé de cacher. Ce qui s'était passé, c'est que Thomas avait parlé, que malgré la demande de silence explicite dont John lui avait fait part, il avait tout expliqué à Sherlock. Cela expliquait également pourquoi Sherlock avait été si froid ensuite, il avait dû en vouloir à John de ne pas avoir le courage de parler de tout ça lui-même.

L'avantage dans cette histoire, c'était qu'au moins maintenant John était fixé sur un point : Thomas était une sale petite balance de la pire espèce. Il allait tout de même penser à lui envoyer des chocolats pour le remercier.

-C'est un sale traître, grommela-t-il pour la forme.

-Peut-être bien, mais s'il ne m'avait rien dit, tu aurais repris un travail qui commence à t'ennuyer au plus haut point sans jamais rien faire pour y remédier.

John compris également pourquoi Sherlock avait tant insisté pour qu'il ne mette fin à ses congés qu'après les fêtes. Ce manipulateur avait tout prévu.

-John ?

Le médecin leva vers lui des yeux surpris, sa voix avait pris une intonation incertaine.

-Est-ce que tu m'en aurais parlé.

-Bien sûr que je t'en aurais parlé ! j'attendais juste le bon moment.

Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, sans grand succès. Sherlock n'y croyait pas non plus.

-Ecoute, continua le médecin, je ne savais pas comment amorcer le sujet et puis je pensais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas.

Il fit une courte pause pour s'humecter les lèvres, elles étaient aussi sèches que sa gorge.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais prêt à faire tout ça pour moi, ajouta-t-il en désignant la petite pile de paperasse sur la table.

-Il y a peu de chose que je ne serais pas prêts à faire pour toi, John.

Un fourmillement, comme une décharge électrique, parcouru le corps de John tout entité. Les mots de Sherlock avaient déclenché quelque chose en lui qui avait fait que son cerveau, l'espace d'un instant, avait cessé de fonctionner. Il ne réfléchissait plus, son corps ne répondait qu'aux pulsions insensées qui le traversaient. Et cette pulsion qui envahis tout son être, même s'il avait voulu la contrôler, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Sans doute l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours, il n'avait pourtant pas tant bu.

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock.

* * *

 **Je sais, cette fin est frustrante, mais que voulez-vous, je dois être sadique :)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai eu un plaisir fou à écrire cette scène du violon, sans doute ma préférée de toutes !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, des reviews pour Noël, ça me remplirait de joie, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives (après tout, c'est ce qui permet de progresser) ; )**

 **Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, avec quelques jours d'avance !**

 **A Mardi !**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

 _ **Seleen :** Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews ; ) J'espère que tu as passé de joyeuses fêtes !  
Ne t'en fais pas si tu as loupé un chapitre ! Ce n'est pas grave du tout !  
Je suis contente que la magie de Noël se ressente dans le chapitre, c'était mon but principal avec celui-là !  
J'ai juste sauté de joie en voyant que tu soulignais les Daleks, parfois j'ai l'impression que les fans de Doctor Who (francophones) sont rares xD  
Je n'ai jamais bu de lait de poule, mais je suis sûre que si ça t'intéresse, tu peux trouver une multitude de recettes sur internet xD  
Oui j'aime embêter Lestrade, mais c'est parce que je l'aime et que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords xD  
Je suis contente que tu aimes la scène du violon, j'ai tellement apprécié l'écrire : 3  
Là aussi, pour la fin de chapitre, effet attendu ; )  
Honnêtement pour tes reviews, l'important c'est que ta lecture soit le plus agréable possible(ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas si tu t'obliges à te couper en plein milieu). Quoi qu'il en soit moi je suis toujours heureuse de voir tes commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir ; )  
Encore merci, et à bientôt !_

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël !**

 **Personnellement, pour moi c'était très chargé, à tel point que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre parce que je me suis rendu compte lors de la correction qu'un bon quart ne me satisfaisait pas. Ajoutez à ça un bug du site au moment où j'ai voulu poster (J'essaye depuis 14h, j'ai dû bidouiller avec les documents pour parvenir à coller mon chapitre et au moment où j'écris ça, je ne suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne...) Mais ça y est, il est là,** **j'arrête de me plaindre** **!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 _Les pions étaient nombreux sur l'échiquier, l'homme savait comment et quand les faire bouger. Lesquels il fallait avancer, lesquels il fallait précieusement garder, lesquels il fallait sacrifier._

* * *

John n'avait pas pu résister, il avait désiré de tout son être embrasser Sherlock et l'avait fait sans prendre le temps de penser à ce que tout cela impliquait et surtout, aux conséquences qui allaient immédiatement en découdre. L'espace d'un court instant, quand ses bras s'étaient harponnés autour du cou du détective, alors qu'enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontraient, il s'était senti extatique et pleinement heureux. Mais il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'il réalise que ce qu'il venait de faire avait probablement horrifié Sherlock, que celui-ci qui fuyait plus que tout les contacts trop intimes allait lui arracher son amitié à jamais pour avoir osé un geste pareil. C'était sans doute cela qui causait cette rigidité presque morbide chez le détective, l'empêchant ainsi de le repousser.

John était sur le point s'éloigner pour se répandre en excuses, quand il sentit les lèvres de Sherlock timidement bouger contre les siennes. Pas pour lui dire à quel point son comportement était stupide, pas pour lui cracher son venin et son dégoût à la figure, mais pour l'embrasser en retour.

C'était maladroit et hésitant, mais ce n'était pas un rejet.

Le rythme cardiaque de John s'emballa à un point où le médecin lui se fit l'idiote réflexion que s'il ne se calmait pas, il allait tomber raide mort.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Son système nerveux avait dû le lâcher et son corps agissait dans un état second. Il embrassait Sherlock. Sherlock lui répondait. Il aimait ça et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'étaient là les seules choses dont il était à peu près sûr. Le reste n'était qu'un confus imbroglio d'informations.

Dans la logique des choses, Sherlock aurait dû le repousser et il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vouloir le faire. Il pressait son corps contre celui de John, une main fermement appuyé dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre remontant doucement dans sa nuque. Il laissa John approfondir le baisé, ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, permettait à leurs langues de se rencontrer. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient et ils ne tardèrent pas à manquer d'air.

John laissa ses mains glisser doucement vers le torse de Sherlock, il y appliqua une légère pression, à peine perceptible, mais Sherlock la sentit tout de même et compris immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, il s'éloigna.

A la seconde où la bouche du détective avait quitté la sienne, John avait sentit le feu d'artifice qui explosait à travers ses sens s'éteindre brusquement, laissant se répandre à l'intérieur de lui une vague de froid et de vide. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, leur nez se touchait, il y avait entre leur bouche un espace vaquant qui ne demandait qu'à être franchi.

John n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Sherlock sur lui et cela n'arrangeait rien à sa respiration déjà laborieuse. Qu'allait _-_ il bien pouvoir dire pour s'expliquer ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il l'ignorait. Il sentait ses membres frémir.

Maintenant qu'il parvenait enfin à aligné quelques pensées cohérentes, John se sentit ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi la confiance de Sherlock, de lui avoir imposé quelque chose qu'il aurait refusé. S'il lui avait répondu, il s'agissait uniquement d'un réflexe de son corps, c'est tout. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

-John.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un murmure sans colère ni animosité, peut-être juste un peu inquiet. John dut se faire violence pour ouvrir les yeux, encore plus pour croiser le regard de Sherlock. Comme voix, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune colère, juste de la confusion à l'était pur.

\- Je devrais m'excuser ?

Ce fut comme une gifle en pleine figure.

John n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait à part ne pas le rejeter et il aurait eu toutes les raisons et tous les droits de le faire.

-Non, non ! C'est moi qui m'excuse Sherlock. Je ne devrais pas…je n'aurais pas dû…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît.

Sherlock le dévisagea longuement, comme s'il cherchait à communiquer avec John par la simple force de leurs esprits sans avoir besoin de se perdre avec des mots inutiles. Mots qui malgré tout restaient nécessaires.

-Je ne peux pas te pardonner.

A peine un murmure inaudible, mais John l'entendit résonner avec force dans sa tête. Il eu l'impression qu'une pierre venait de couler au fond de son estomac, lui coupant la respiration au passage. La stabilité de ses genoux devint soudain précaire ; il avait définitivement perdu Sherlock. Mais la seconde d'après tout changea.

-Je ne peux pas te pardonner parce que je ne t'en veux pas.

La pierre se transforma en lave, incandescente. Dans son ventre, dans ses reins, partout.

-Je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une discussion, réussit à articuler John.

Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules.

John s'était souvent amusé à dire que Sherlock était totalement ignorant pour ce qui était des sentiments. Il ne parvenait ni à les comprendre, ni à les analyser correctement et encore moins à composer avec. Aujourd'hui, le médecin réalisait que c'était également son cas.

-C'était une erreur, je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, on était simplement fatigué.

Sherlock eu un rire amer.

-Tu savais ce que tu faisais et moi aussi. Ce n'était pas une erreur et, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, cela ne m'a pas dérangé.

John aurait voulu savoir si c'était le simple fait de s'embrasser qui n'avait pas dérangé Sherlock ou si c'était tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer entre eux par la suite. Il allait lui poser la question, mais Sherlock fut plus rapide et ce qu'il lui dit ensuite fut bien assez clair. Cela lui fit passer l'envie d'avoir une réponse. D'ailleurs, cela lui fit passer toute envie même celle terriblement persistante de goûter à nouveaux aux lèvres de Sherlock.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. On peut tous simplement faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ça ne changera pas la face de monde.

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça était devenu soudain si froid et impersonnel qu'il glaça John de l'intérieur. Un lourd sentiment de malaise le traversa. Il avait osé espérer et il n'aurait pas dû, ce n'était rien pour Sherlock, parce que cela ne pouvait tout simplement rien représenter. Sherlock restait un sociopathe, John l'oubliait presque. Tous les gestes attentionnés qu'il avait eu envers lui ses derniers temps, aussi intimes soient-ils, n'étaient rien d'autre que la démonstration de son amitié. Certes, c'était gentil de sa part, mais c'était de l'amitié. Rien d'autre.

Alors John se força à sourire, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Sherlock. C'était lui qui avait fait l'erreur de croire que Sherlock lui avait manifesté de l'intérêt, lui et lui seul qui devait en payer les conséquences. Lui seul qui devait en souffrir.

Son sourire sonna faux, car les traits de Sherlock s'affaissèrent.

-John, je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose…

-Je sais, le coupa le médecin avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable. Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends rien de toi ; vraiment rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir, ça doit être le champagne, mais ne t'en fait pas cela ne risque pas de se reproduire.

-Bien.

John se détesta de ne pas parvenir à être sincère, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Les non-dits pouvaient faire mal.

-Je vais me coucher, dit soudain Sherlock pour couper court à la conversation. Tu viens ?

John se racla la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans le même lit que Sherlock et faire comme si de rien n'était, pas ce soir.

-Plus tard. Pas fatigué, je vais ranger encore un peu.

Piètre excuse, Mrs Hudson ne lui avait pas laissé grand-chose à faire. De plus, il était épuisé et complètement vidé.

Il ne sentit pas la main de Sherlock le frôler lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna. Il ne vit pas que ses yeux ne le lâchèrent pas une seule seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce et surtout il ne vit pas la profonde tristesse peinte sur ses traits quand enfin il s'engouffra dans sa chambre en laissant la porte entre ouvert, juste au cas où.

S'il s'était retourné vers lui, s'il avait croisé son regard, John aurait su.

Mais il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

John n'alla pas ce coucher cette nuit-là. Il fit croire à Sherlock qu'il s'était finalement endormi sur le canapé sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

Comme convenu, ils ne mentionnèrent pas le baiser et continuèrent à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Une personne extérieure aurait sans doute remarqué les regards qu'ils se lançaient à longueur de journée dès que l'un où l'autre avait le dos tournée. C'est pour ça que Mrs Hudson s'inquiéta d'une dispute lorsqu'elle vint partager le repas (composé de reste, il y en avait suffisamment pour tenir la semaine) avec eux.

C'est Sherlock qui, en début de soirée, avait finalement brisé la glace qui commençait doucement à s'installer entre eux. Il avait pour cela, ni plus ni moins lancé la veste de John en plein sur lui en le priant de s'habiller au plus vite.

-On sort ? s'étonna John.

-Restaurant. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Mrs Hudson bavasser toute la soirée.

Pour lui, l'affaire semblait déjà bien décidée. John laissa retomber son manteau sur son fauteuil avec un petit rire ironique.

-Tu connais beaucoup de restaurants qui accepteraient des clients sans réservation un 25 décembre ?

Sherlock le dévisagea comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement idiot.

-Beaucoup non. Mais Angelo le ferra.

Evidemment, Angelo. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Le petit restaurant devait cependant être plein à craquer.

-Rien ne te dis qu'il y aura encore de la place.

-Angelo me garde toujours une table. Il serait même près à réveiller son cuisinier et à m'ouvrir le restaurant en plein milieu de la nuit si je le lui demandais. Il l'a déjà fait.

* * *

Comme toujours, Sherlock avait raison. La table devant la fenêtre, celle à laquelle ils avaient été installés la première fois était vide, prête à les accueillir et c'était bien la seule.

Il y avait également été accueilli par deux personnes qui sortaient alors qu'eux entraient et John aurait préféré ne pas les croiser en ce moment.

-Docteur Watson ! Monsieur Holmes ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Il s'agissait de Matt et Tobias, les deux locataires de Mrs Turner. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils les observaient avec dans les yeux pleins de sous-entendus que John comme Sherlock comprenait sans problème. Le médecin ne pouvait pas leurs en vouloir, ils étaient déjà plus que persuadés de leur relation, les croiser le soir de noël dans un restaurant réputé par la fâcheuse manie de son propriétaire à mettre des chandelles sur les nombreuses tables réservé aux couples avait de quoi mettre le doute.

Matt et Tobias étaient ravis de les voir et pour cause, ils firent la conversation à John pendant près de dix minutes. Ils avaient fui Mrs Turner qui tout comme Mrs Hudson avait décidé que le jour était idéal pour déballer tous les commérages appris ses derniers mois ; le fait qu'elle tenait les commérages en question des deux jeunes hommes à qui elle s'obstinait à les raconter avait vite rendu la conversation un peu redondante à leurs goûts.

John avait acquiescé en silence, essayant de compenser avec l'impolitesse de Sherlock qui était rentré dans le restaurant sans les saluer. Matt était un véritable moulin à paroles, il n'avait pas besoin que John lui réponde pour continuer à jaser. C'est finalement Tobias qui l'avait arrêté d'une main sur l'épaule en lui faisant remarquer que John avait très certainement envie de rejoindre Sherlock à l'intérieur pour passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux.

Ce qui devait arriver arrivera, au moment de se dire au revoir, Matt lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu en le félicitant d'avoir enfin sauté le pas. John n'eu même pas le courage de démentir, après tout d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Quand il put enfin s'asseoir, John constata qu'Angelo n'avait pas attendu son arrivée pour allumer les bougies.

-Tu le connais, marmonna Sherlock en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre. On pourra toujours les éteindre, mais il viendra les rallumer.

John fit un vague geste de la main. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près et de toute façon, il était tellement habitué aux bougies d'Angelo, qu'il ne les voyait plus vraiment.

* * *

-Quelque chose te tracasse.

Sherlock releva la tête vers John en se maudissant d'être aussi transparent. Ou alors le médecin le connaissait trop bien. Non. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il triturait le contenu de son assiette du bout de sa fourchette sans y toucher ; définitivement trop transparent.

-Je réfléchissais. Rien d'important.

Comme si c'était possible. Excuse minable. John ricana, il avait bien raison.

-Tout ce qui te passe par la tête à son importance. C'est toi qui me l'as dit un jour.

Et c'était vrai. Si son cerveau décidait de traiter une information, même si elle paraissait inutile au premier abord, c'était parce que son inconscient en avait saisit l'utilité et qu'il savait que ça finirait par lui servir d'une manière ou d'une autre. De plus, ce qu'il avait en tête actuellement était de la plus haute importance. Il s'agissait de John.

John qui l'avait embrassé. John qui s'en était voulu et lui qui n'avait pas réussi à lui dire que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait soit qu'il continue à l'embrassé et ne s'arrête jamais. Mais John avait parlé d'une erreur, alors il était allé dans son sens. Ça faisait étrangement mal, mais c'était plus simple.

Il savait ce que John voulait et il aurait voulu que le médecin comprenne que lui ne désirait rien de plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Dans sa tête, ça sonnait toujours faux et Sherlock détestait les fausses notes.

-J'étais en train de me dire que c'était normal après tout.

John abandonna à son tour son assiette, avala une gorgée d'eau en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Les locataires de Mrs Turner, c'est normal qu'ils pensent que nous soyons un couple, après tout ça y ressemble.

A peine l'eau eue-t-elle pénétrée dans la bouche du médecin, qu'il la recracha. Heureusement que ses réflexes étaient bons et il colla son bras à sa bouche juste à temps. Sherlock ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction. Pour la forme, il lui lança un regard exaspéré en s'assurant que personne autour d'eux ne les regardait.

-Fait un peu attention, grinça-t-il.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent. Il ne semblait pas préoccupé par l'eau qui maculait la manche de son pull. C'était pourtant désagréable, l'au sur les vêtements.

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Il marmonnait, comme s'il avait peur que sa voix porte trop loin.

-Effectivement nous ne le sommes pas.

Parce que John l'avait dit un jour. Lui, pour sa part, ne voyait pas vraiment la différence.

-Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai jamais été fait pour ce genre de chose.

-Si tu parle de ce que j'ai fait, je croyais que nous avions décidé d'oublier ça, s'énerva John.

Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre que justement, ce qui l'aurait horrifié quelques années auparavant ne le dérangeait plus maintenant. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe qui, se serrait différent, il le savait. Mais John n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Apparemment, il s'y prenait mal.

Alors il s'essaya à l'honnêteté.

-Je n'étais pas fait pour ça, se corrigea Sherlock. Mais j'ai changé depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

Mais à quel point avait-il changé ? Ça il ne savait pas vraiment.

-Tu as changé aussi.

John déglutit et Sherlock pensa que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui faire remarquer. D'un point de vu extérieur, John avait eu une bonne influence sur lui, mais le détective avait souvent entendu dire, par de nombreuses personnes, que lui n'avait pas une bonne influence sur John. C'était sans doute vrai. Mais le bien et le mal pouvaient parfois se montrer abstraits.

-Ecoute Sherlock, je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles pour ce que j'ai fait et crois-moi, je suis désolé, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire, je comprendrais même que tu veuilles t'éloigner de moi pendant quelque temps, mais…

Sherlock leva brusquement une main pour le faire taire. John ne comprenait pas ! Il refusait de comprendre !

-Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse ne serait qu'envisager de m'éloigner de toi !

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma, hésita, puis finit par dire :

-Tu es Sherlock Holmes, un sociopathe. Les inepties du commun des mortels t'ennuient.

-Tu n'es pas le commun des mortels.

Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?

-John Watson.

Quand John avait débarqué dans sa vie, Sherlock avait senti les fondations de son palais mental se mettre à trembler pour se reconstruire peu à peu autour de John. Il était allé jusqu'à lui créer une pièce propre ! Même ses parents et Mycroft devaient se partager la même, mais c'était une très grande pièce, ça évitait les disputes.

John avait son propre espace personnel dans la tête de Sherlock et il s'agissait là d'un privilège que partageait une seule autre personne. Et Sherlock ne lui avait pas accordé de son plein gré.

 _Moriarty._

Moriarty avait sa propre pièce et elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de John. Elle était sombre, enfouit quelque part dans les tréfonds de son palais mental. Elle s'était imposée d'elle-même et Sherlock n'y entrait jamais, il avait même essayé de la détruire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y allait jamais, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas forcément en sortir. Cette pièce était dangereuse. Elle était même mortelle.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai rejoint Moriarty sur le toit de Saint Barts ?

John se figea, il était surpris. Il y avait de quoi. Malgré toutes ses questions, Sherlock avait toujours refusé de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et surtout ce qui aurait pu se passer ce jour-là.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit, à la piscine ?

-Qu'il voulait te brûler.

Sherlock déglutit, c'était plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.

-Qu'il voulait brûler mon cœur.

John resta silencieux attendant la suite. Sherlock riva ses yeux sur son assiette à peine entamée.

-Il avait bien l'intention de le faire et il avait compris comment. Il voulait te tuer John.

Il ne voyait pas la réaction de John, mais remarqua nettement à quel moment il cessa de respirer.

-J'avais compris son plan, il voulait menacer ta vie pour me pousser à me suicider. Bien sûr, j'avais des options pour ne pas vraiment mourir, j'avais tout anticipé avec Mycroft. Mais en y repensant, je réalise que ce n'est pas vraiment ma mort que voulait Moriarty. Il voulait que je souffre et il avait trouvé la solution parfaite. Lui en vie, il restait une menace. Il savait que j'allais me faire passer pour mort jusqu'à l'avoir arrêté lui et tout son réseau. J'étais près à prendre le risque.

-Tu voulais simuler un suicide ?

-Oui.

-Et tu me l'aurais dit, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mise en scène ?

-Non. C'était le prix que Moriarty voulait que je paye.

Il osa regarder John, mais la colère dans les yeux du médecin lui noua la gorge.

-Je t'en aurais voulu.

-Certainement. Mais tu aurais été en sécurité.

Sherlock eu un semblant de rire dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, mais John ne trouva pas ça drôle. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains quelques instant. Sherlock pinça les lèvres. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur en lui révélant ça.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Sherlock ?

John semblait réellement bouleversé et Sherlock choisit de continuer sur sa lancée.

-Parce que je veux que tu comprennes ce que je suis près à faire pour te garder en vie et ce qu'il me coûterait de devoir m'éloigner de toi. Alors ne pense plus jamais que je serais capable de t'abandonner, à moins que ta vie en dépende.

-Bien, j'y penserais. Mais cela ne change rien aux faits, Sherlock. Après ce que j'ai fait hier…je sens que des choses changent entre nous…

 _-_ Non !

Réponse tranchante et sans appel, John écarquilla les yeux, surpris de cette exaspération soudaine.

Sherlock n'aimait pas le changement. Cependant, il n'y était pas totalement hermétique comme semblait parfois le penser John. Le seul changement qu'il craignait réellement en cet instant était que John se détourne de lui. Que, pensant bien faire, il prenne la fuite. Le geste du médecin qui les avait rendu plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient physiquement jamais été, risquait de les éloigner si le John continuait à culpabiliser pour rien.

Il avait accordé à John sa confiance, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne d'autre ; pas qu'il s'en souvienne en tout cas. Si le médecin prenait ses distances pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que cet insensé sentiment de culpabilité, Sherlock savait que la vie qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire, celle qui le rendait enfin véritablement heureux, risquait de s'effondrer.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

-Tout comme avant. Pas de changement. Jamais.

Il avait besoin de John auprès de lui. Tous les deux, face au reste du monde ; ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Comment le médecin pouvait-il ne pas en avoir conscience ?

Sherlock n'était pas sûr que John comprenne. Car même si le médecin avait hoché la tête à sa requête, il avait semblé amer. Peut-être même était-ce de la tristesse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Et pourtant…

* * *

John était confus. C'était un fait, depuis longtemps et malheureusement, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Son esprit était déjà plein de doute, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Sherlock en avait rajouté.

John avait compris ses mots, il avait parfaitement compris que Sherlock rejetait toute forme de changement, ça ne pouvait être plus clair. Embrasser Sherlock avait été une erreur terrible qui avait troublé les habitudes du détective ; Sherlock ne voulait plus jamais de ça. John trouvait cette réaction parfaitement normal, même s'il quelque part, il en souffrait.

Pas de changement. Ça voulait dire des colocataires, des amis, jamais rien d'autre. Comme avant. Pas plus.

Mais c'était bien ça qui rendait John si confus.

Parce que Sherlock n'avait en rien arrêté et les contacts prolongés avec John, comme ce-dernier s'y attendait. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il laissait faire. Une tension s'était installait entre eux. Plus palpable qu'autrefois et quelque peu électrisante. Peut-être était-ce le simple fruit de l'imagination de John encore trop souvent encombré par le doute. Ou alors, peut-être que Sherlock en avait conscience, mais John en doutait.

Un jour, il s'accorda quelques minutes pour y réfléchir posément, estimant que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Il avait fermé les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, mais à peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils fermés, qu'un grand fracas retenti dans l'appartement.

-Sherlock ! gronda-t-il avant même de regarder ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sauf que manifestement, ce n'était pas Sherlock. Il était sorti de la cuisine, plutôt surpris par le bruit. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à en trouver la cause.

Le sapin s'était écroulé en plein milieu du salon, déversant épines et décoration sur le tapis.

-Comment ça a pu arriver ! cria John en se voyant déjà nettoyer tout le bazar.

-Devine.

Sherlock s'approcha précautionneusement du sapin, John se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

-Bon sang Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu fabriques !

Le détective lui fit rapidement signe de se taire et d'un geste vif souleva une branche mollement écrasée sur le sol. Avec son autre main, il saisit rapidement la petite boule de poils noire qui tenterait de fuir. Le chat cracha de frustration et Sherlock l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Le chat grogna de plus bel.

-Vermine, dit Sherlock en lui grattant affectueusement la joue.

Les petits crocs se plantèrent sans force dans son poignet.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit John, ça va l'encourager à recommencer.

-Et alors, il n'a rien fait de grave.

-Rien de grave ! Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'énerva-t-il en désignant leur pauvre sapin écroulé.

-Un arbre, fit Sherlock pragmatique. Et cette chose est un chat. L'équation est plutôt simple.

John se passa une main sur le front. Evidemment cela ne devait pas déranger Sherlock qui avait une capacité incroyable à faire abstraction du désordre aussi hors norme soit-il. De plus, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait nettoyer.

-Tu passeras l'aspirateur, tenta tout de même John.

-Hors de question. C'est toi qui voulais ce chat et ce sapin.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais argument.

Ce petit incident eu au moins quelques avantages. Ils découvrir qu'une bouteille était restée sous l'arbre, John ne savait pas qui l'avait amenée, sans doute Mycroft. En tout cas, elle fut épargnée par la chute.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a ramasser les boules de noël éparpillées un peu partout, cela ne serait pas une mince affaire, Arsenic avait quitté la prison des bras de Sherlock et John était persuader qu'il allait l'envoyer chercher des décorations sous les meubles.

* * *

-Heureusement que tous ces machins sont en plastiques, dit John en lançant une petite étoile dorée dans un carton que Sherlock avait déniché.

Le détective grommela, Arsenic avait réussi à s'emmêler un bout de guirlande autour du cou, il s'était mis à paniquer, feuler et se débattre dans tous les sens. Sherlock était trop occupé à démêler le chat en évitant les coups de griffe pour écouter ce que disait John.

-J'aurais bien aimé garder le sapin jusqu'à nouvel an, soupira John résigné.

Sauf que le jour en question, il eu bien d'autre préoccupations pour encore y penser.

* * *

Sherlock avait été infernal. Un violent mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes, provoqué selon lui par le manque d'activité de son cerveau. Il avait voulu faire des expériences, mais frigo et placards avait été purgés de toutes substances chimiques et morceaux d'être humain. Molly étant en vacances, Sherlock n'avait pas pu refaire les stocks. John avait même dû l'empêcher de courir les rues pour trouver un cadavre afin de se procurer des échantillons.

Les quelques éléments à analyser qu'il avait trouvé chez Lucy Cunningham n'avaient donné aucun résultat satisfaisant et Sherlock s'était donc rabattu sur l'analyse approfondie d'anciennes boites de conserve dont John s'était immédiatement débarrassé ensuite en réalisant que leurs dates de péremption étaient dépassées depuis son emménagement.

Mais ça n'avait en rien arrangé le problème de Sherlock, plus son cerveau tournait dans le vide, plus son mal de tête empirait, plus il devenait infecte. John avait fini par lui envoyer le livre d'énigme pour enfant de Lestrade en pleine figure.

-Qu'est- ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Ça t'occupera !

Et John devait bien reconnaître que Sherlock avait essayé d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. Du canapé où il était affalé, tapant un article pour son blog, le médecin jetait de temps à autre un regard à Sherlock. Assis en tailleur en plein milieu du salon, il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, étant même allé jusqu'à coller un patch de nicotine sur son bras. John savait que les énigmes n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour ça, mais il n'avait pas insisté pour que Sherlock le retire. Dans ce genre de moment, c'était inutile, le détective n'aurait fait qu'en ajouter un autre.

-C'est impossible ! finis par hurler Sherlock en lançant le livre contre un mur.

John abandonna son blog, complètement désespéré.

-Bon sang Sherlock, tu n'as qu'à regarder les réponses aux dernières pages !

Il essayait temps bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop amusé, il ne manquait plus que Sherlock se vexe.

-JE L'AI FAIT ET ELLES ONT TORD !

John se redressa en soupirant, il ne voyait plus qu'une solution pour calmer ce mal de tête qui rendait Sherlock invivable.

-Viens là, dit-il en désignant la place libre à côté de lui.

Sherlock le dévisagea, méfiant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Viens, insista John, et débarrasse toi de ce putain de patch si tu as fini avec le bouquin !

Sherlock s'exécuta en râlant que John lui retirait le seul soulagement qu'il lui restait ; le médecin eu presque envie de l'abandonner à son cerveau en surchauffe, mais il avait bien trop bon cœur pour être aussi cruel.

John attira doucement le détective à lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur ses genoux, il commença à doucement masser ses tempes. Sherlock le laissa faire, fermant les yeux. John aurait pu croire qu'il s'était endormi s'il ne voyait pas ses yeux papillonner de temps à autre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait cette méthode sur Sherlock. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours fonctionné.

-On pourrait sortir, dit John en massant distraitement les tempes de Sherlock, il doit sûrement y avoir une fête de rue quelque part.

Sauf que Sherlock n'avait manifestement plus la moindre envie de bouger. John se contenta alors de faire la conversation.

-Lestrade n'a toujours pas trouvé ton cadeau ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique, Sherlock harcelait suffisamment l'inspecteur avec ça à longueur de journée pour qu'il le sache.

-Il est pourtant juste sous son nez, s'amusa le détective.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone de John rompit le calme entre eux, Sherlock gronda lorsqu'une des mains du médecin l'abandonna.

-Quand on parle du loup. C'est Lestrade.

Sherlock quitta les genoux de John alors qu'il se redressait d'un bond. Lestrade était en service ce jour-là, s'il avait une nouvelle enquête à leur proposer, le cerveau de Sherlock allait tout de suite de se remettre en route.

Mais John compris qu'il y avait un problème à la seconde où la voix de Lestrade retentit. Il était manifestement ébranlé.

-John, est-ce que Sherlock est avec toi.

-Juste à côté.

Et il pouvait parfaitement entendre tout ce qu'ils disaient.

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que Lestrade ne dise d'une voix peu assuré.

-Tu te souviens de ce livre dont tu m'as parlé, celui que tu as prêté à Mrs Hudson, est-ce que tu sais si elle à déjà finit de le lire.

John n'avait parlé d'aucun livre à Greg, il en avait encore moins prêté à sa logeuse. L'inspecteur cherchait juste à tenir Sherlock éloigné de la conversation. Cela ne rassura pas John.

-Je vais lui demander.

Il se précipita hors du salon et descendit les escaliers. Il savait très bien que Sherlock avait compris la supercherie, mais au moins il ne le suivit pas.

-Il est suffisamment loin, qu'est ce qui se passe Greg ?

La communication fut coupée, John allait rappeler lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Greg était là et à voir son visage, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. John s'empressa de lui demander des explications.

-Il faut que je parle à Sherlock, c'est urgent.

John comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait descendre.

-Je préférais que tu saches avant. J'ai reçu un colis au Yard, avec une note signifiant que je devais le transmettre à Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce colis ? demanda John en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Lestrade éluda la question.

-John, je suis désolé, mais ce fameux type, Boris, celui sur qui tu voulais que je fasse des recherches, je vais devoir parler de lui à Sherlock.

John sentit une bouffer de panique monter à l'intérieur de lui.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Oui. Ce colis, il contenait sa tête.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Review ? : )**

 **Bye !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Seleen:** **Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!  
Je suis contente que le chapitre t'a plu et que ça continuera avec la suite ;)  
Encore une fois désolé pour l'attente du chapitre ( mais si le problème se reproduit, j'ai trouvé une solution ;) )**

* * *

 **Note à Ben !: Je te l'avais dit que tu aurais un chapitre pour ton anniversaire (même si tu le lira probablement dans plusieurs semaines xD) Alors Edinor veren, mellon nin!**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Je tenais à préciser quelque chose avant le chapitre: à partir de maintenant je ne posterais plus deux fois par semaine, mais uniquement le vendredi. En réalité, c'était ce que j'avais prévu au tout départ avec cette fic, mais comme j'avais pris du retard et que je voulais impérativement voir le chapitre de Noël tomber en plein dedans, j'ai un peu accéléré le rythme de publication. J'espère que ce changement ne vous dérangera pas. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 _L'Homme avait tout de suite vu du potentiel en Boris et il y en avait. Mais mort, il était bien plus utile. L'Homme disait que cela serait le début de sa propre entrée dans le jeu, le grand jeu, celui dont il était le seul à connaître les règles._

 _Il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis avant de tuer Boris. L'Homme n'avait besoin de l'avis de personne. Il l'avait tué, c'est tout._

 _Mais ça ne l'avait pas déranger que l'homme se débarrasse de Boris ; ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus après tout._

* * *

Scotland Yard était en effervescence. Des policiers s'agitaient à gauche et à droite, le bruit des conversations qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres avait de quoi rendre complètement dingue. Mais enfermé dans le bureau de Lestrade, John et Sherlock avait l'impression d'être complètement coupé du monde.

Quand Greg lui avait annoncé que la tête de Boris lui avait été envoyée dans une boite à l'intention de Sherlock, John n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Mais il avait bien été obligé d'admettre que la panique sur les traits de Greg n'avait rien d'une feinte.

Cette enflure de Boris était mort.

John n'arrivait même pas à s'en réjouir tant la situation était insensée.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint Sherlock au salon, le médecin avait traîné le pas. Ils n'avaient plus mentionné Boris depuis l'incident du bar et John ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire maintenant, encore moins de lui avouer qu'il avait chargé Lestrade de faire des recherche sur cet homme infâme sans lui en parler avant.

Lestrade avait brièvement exposé la situation au détective, expliquant qu'il valait mieux qu'il le suive à Scotland Yard. Son nom était écrit sur la boite qui avait contenu la tête, il y allait avoir des suites. John avait cherché à s'excuser, à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait parlé de rien à Lestrade si ce n'est lui donné une description physique de Boris et l'endroit où le trouver. Sherlock ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, il avait simplement haussé les épaules en lu disant qu'il le savait déjà.

Pour une fois, Sherlock n'avait pas voulu prendre un taxi pour suivre Greg, il était monté à l'arrière de sa voiture et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Greg avait tiré les volets des vitres de son bureau qui communiquait avec le reste des bureaux à la seconde où ils y étaient entrés. Le message était clair, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire aux regards curieux de ses collègues.

Ils y avaient eu droit dès leur entrée dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde les dévisageait avec curiosité, ou avec une haine peu contenu, au choix. Le colis avait attiré l'attention de bien du monde avant que Lestrade ne l'ouvre. Il faut dire que quelque chose adressé à Sherlock Holmes était rarement sans intérêt. La boite avait bien évidemment été analysée et lorsque Lestrade avait découvert la tête coupé à l'intérieur il s'était figé sur place. La nouvelle s'était rependue comme une traîné de poudre et n'avait amélioré, en rien l'image plus que péjorative que la plupart des collègues de Greg avait déjà de Sherlock.

Donovan avait clamé sans attendre de le taré n'y était pas pour rien et qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre que cette tête avait été tranchée par ses soins. Anderson avait immédiatement approuvé et l'idée avait été bien accueillit par tous leurs collègues. Greg avait eu joué du galon pour calmer le jeu.

Sur le bureau de l'inspecteur, les yeux morts sur les photos semblaient les dévisager tous les trois. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de Boris, John reconnaissait ses traits même empreint de la rigidité cadavérique.

-La tête a été prise en charge par l'équipe scientifique, dit Greg en étalant d'autres photos

Sherlock ne disait rien, il était perdu loin dans ses pensées. Greg capta rapidement le regard de John, il semblait un peu hésitant. Le médecin savait que par là, il cherchait son approbation. Il en savait suffisamment pour comprendre que la conversation qui allait suivre risquait d'être délicate. John acquiesça lentement, il fallait bien que ça arrive de toute façon, autant en finir au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur lui ? demanda John pour épargner à Lestrade la peine de lancer le sujet.

Greg poussa un soupir las en s'enfonçant profondément dans son fauteuil.

-Au moment où tu m'en as parlé, absolument rien, je dois l'avouer. Ce n'est pas évident de retrouver un homme avec pour seule piste un prénom et une description physique. J'ai fait perquisitionner le bar dont tu m'as parlé, mais il avait été déserté par les clients comme par le propriétaire.

John n'était pas vraiment surpris, tous les gens qu'il y avait rencontrés devaient surement avoir un casier judicaire long comme le bras.

-Mais tu as eu de quoi pousser les recherches quand tu as reçu…ça, grimaça le médecin en faisant un vague geste en direction de ses photos.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Lestrade d'une voix un peu troublé.

Sherlock leva enfin un regard intrigué dans sa direction.

-Les informations nous sont tombées dessus d'elle-même avant qu'on analyse quoi que ce soit. Cet homme n'était fiché nulle part ; vraiment nulle part. On a découvert son nom de famille, Boris Markson, et sa ville de naissance. Rien d'autre ! Pas de certificat de naissance ! Juste ces informations contenues sous son nom et sa photo dans un fichier informatique! C'est complètement insensé, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

-Il me les faut ! s'écria Sherlock.

-Tout est dans le dossier, dit Lestrade en désignant une grande enveloppe posé su le bureau.

Sherlock relu plusieurs fois le peu de feuilles que contenait le dossier avant de se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas ça qui allait leur permettre d'avancer.

-Et le mot ? demanda le détective. Vous avez dit que le colis était accompagné d'un mot qui me le destinait.

L'inspecteur serra les lèvres, il sembla hésiter, puis, sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une petite pochette transparente contenant un simple bout papier griffonné. Sur un coin de la feuille, une marque transparente en forme de bouche était nettement visible.

-Je ne devrais pas te le montré normalement, et puis il est censé être avec les pièces à conviction…

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur le bout de papier. John se pencha vers lui pour voir par-dessus son épaule et réprima un frisson à la lecture des mots.

 _Sale type que ce Boris !_

 _Pas d'inquiétude, m'en suis occupé…_

 _Veillez transmettre le contenu à Sherlock Holmes, en gage de ma sympathie._

 _Xoxo_

En dessous de ses quelques mots, de drôles de signes étaient griffonnés.

-Surement un message codé. Il va m'en falloir une copie.

Lestrade grimaça, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers les fenêtres obstruées par les rideaux.

-Prend une photo. Je ne devrais déjà pas garder ça avec moi, alors il ne vaux mieux pas que mes supérieurs apprennent que j'en ai fait une copie.

Sherlock râla un peu, il aurait bien voulu examiner le papier en détail, mais il finit par capituler.

-C'est signé par des bises, remarqua John avec stupeur

Il trouvait ce détail bien plus surprenant que le reste.

-De toute évidence.

La voix de Sherlock était grinçante, apparemment il n'appréciait pas.

-Une admiratrice ? suggéra Lestrade.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une femme.

-Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna John.

Sherlock désigna la légère trace d'un baisé qui scellait la lettre.

-Ce sont des lèvres d'homme. S'il s'agit d'un admirateur et il ne me veut pas que du bien, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lestrade.

John préféra passer sur le fait que Sherlock était capable de reconnaître des lèvres masculines à leur simple emprunte sur le papier.

-Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a tué un homme contre qui tu avais des griefs, Sherlock. Il peut très bien s'agit d'un psychopathe pensant te faire plaisir.

Mais Sherlock ne croyait pas à ça, il y avait une lueur dans son regard que John aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, Sherlock avait compris quelque chose, quelque chose d'apparemment très intéressant.

-Ce n'est pas un service que l'on me rend Lestrade, c'est un signal.

Son regard se fixa sur les photos, les examinant en détail.

-Un signal ?

-Oui, le signal de départ. Celui qui dit que la partie commence.

Et John sentit une soudaine sensation de lourdeur envahir tout son corps. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et était incapable d'en trouver la source.

-Ce n'est pas un allié, mais un adversaire !

Tout le malaise qu'avais pu ressentir Sherlock en entendant le nom de Boris semblait soudain s'être envolé pour laisser place à une excitation sans limite. Lestrade cru bon de le calmer.

-Essaye de ne pas sembler trop heureux de cette affaire Sherlock, la moitié des gens qui travailles ici te pensent coupable ou au moins fortement impliqué.

Le détective haussa les épaules comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était absolument pas digne d'intérêt.

-Quoi de plus normal, j'ai le mobile parfais. Pour une fois qu'il y a un fondement réaliste aux accusations de Donovan, profitez-en.

Greg se massa les tempes et John fut pris de la furieuse envie de faire la même chose. Sherlock, même lorsqu'il était une victime toute désignée, parvenait à se faire passer pour un coupable. S'il ne tirait pas cette affaire au clair rapidement, John le pensait parfaitement capable de se retrouver à régler ça face à un tribunal. Bien sûr, Mycroft pourrait toujours arranger les choses, mais ce serait une perte de temps considérable.

\- Les recherches ADN n'ont rien donné ? demanda le médecin en désignant la forme de bouche imprimé sur le papier.

Greg soupira d'un air défaitiste.

-Il n'y a aucun résultat pour le moment, on continue à chercher, mais il s'agit très certainement de quelqu'un dont l'ADN n'est pas fiché dans les bases de données du Yard. On vérifiera avec les hôpitaux si…

Le rire de Sherlock coupa l'inspecteur en plein milieu de sa phrase. C'était un rire guttural, amer et inquiétant.

-Vous ne trouverez rien, vous perdez votre temps.

Greg le dévisagea incrédule.

-Et le reste du corps ? questionna John en ignorant l'intervention de Sherlock.

Greg secoua à nouveau la tête.

-Rien et on ne sait pas où chercher.

-Inutile de chercher, continua le détective.

-Tu penses qu'on à affaire à un fantôme ? ironisa Lestrade. Après tout, un de plus où un de moins.

-Non, je pense que nous avons affaire à quelqu'un qui à les moyens de pirater les bases de données d'une des plus grandes institutions du pays et probablement bien d'autres.

Sa remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce. Si Sherlock avait raison, ils allaient vraiment devoir traquer un fantôme.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui ! s'énerva Lestrade. Personne ne peut laisser des empreintes si évidentes puis disparaître complètement.

Le sourire ironique de Sherlock s'accentua.

-Vous avez bien dit que les résultats de vos recherches sur Boris étaient apparus d'un seul coup après la réception de sa tête.

-C'est exacte.

John avait déjà traité ce détail, tout comme Lestrade. Mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de se rendre à l'évidence.

-Ces informations, vous ne les avez pas trouvées, on vous les a données. Tout depuis le départ n'est qu'une grande mascarade organisée.

Et ils savaient que par « depuis le départ » Sherlock voulait parler du meurtre de Lucy Cunningham.

-Le meurtrier que vous chercher, c'est celui qui devrait être enfermé derrière les barreaux à la place de Browner.

Lestrade secoua la tête ; il était las de cette histoire.

-Même si c'était le cas, je ne peux rien faire. L'affaire a été bouclé et on ne peut pas rouvrir une enquête tout simplement parce qu'un homme qui fréquentait le même cercle d'initiés que Browner s'est fait descendre.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça. Je serais plus efficace si la police ne vient pas traîner dans les jambes.

John soupira, excédé par le comportement de son ami. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard de Greg et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'inspecteur avait manifestement envie de parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, il hésitait comme s'il avait peur de leurs réactions.

-Sherlock, commença-t-il, tu ferais mieux de te faire discret avec cette histoire.

Le détective leva les yeux vers lui, l'observa un instant avec intérêt avant qu'un sourire acrimonieux ne vienne barrer son visage.

\- Allez-y, ça ne me dérange pas.

John fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Greg ? De quoi il parle ?

L'inspecteur passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné, en détournant le regard.

-Il veut m'interroger, expliqua Sherlock comme si de rien n'était. Et toi aussi, sans doute.

Le médecin sentit un bouffé de colère sourde monter en lui. S'il avait été objectif, il aurait convenu qu'il s'agissait là d'une procédure des plus banales étant donné la situation. Lui-même ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à passer à la casserole. En revanche, l'idée que Sherlock soit interrogé le dérangeait bien plus.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on demande à Sherlock comment il avait rencontré Boris. Même si Lestrade, une des rares personnes en qui Sherlock avait confiance, s'en chargeait, John ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Sherlock ait à revivre cette terrible soirée. Dans son esprit, les larmes et le regard terrifié de son ami était encore bien trop présent.

-C'est bon John, le rassura le détective.

A sa voix, on aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'un moment particulièrement ennuyeux à passer, mais John savait que c'était faux, que même si Sherlock ne le montrerait pas, il allait devoir répondre à des questions qui seraient particulièrement difficiles pour lui.

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas nous interroger en même temps ? tenta John, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponde.

Lestrade répondit par la négative d'un air désolé.

-J'ai déjà eu de la chance que mon supérieur me laisse me charger de l'interrogatoire et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Lorsque Sherlock suivit Greg en dehors du bureau en le laissant seul à rabâcher ses sombres pensés, John se sentit soudainement très agité. Il imagina tous les regards qui se braquaient sans aucune discrétion sur Sherlock alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de Scotland Yard, il imaginait les rumeurs et les insultes à peine dissimulées que Sherlock devait s'efforcer d'ignorer, ça le mis dans une colère noire.

Il aurait voulu sortir pour leur dire que Boris méritait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais ça lui aurait attiré plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, à Sherlock également. Il aurait alors voulu leur crier à tous qu'ils n'avaient rien à reprocher à Sherlock, que le détective faisait son possible pour résoudre une enquête sur laquelle ils avaient tous fait fausse route et qui avait mené un homme très certainement innocent en prison. Mais ça, il n'en était pas sûr, la seule preuve qu'il avait était la certitude de Sherlock, c'était bien suffisamment pour lui, mais pas pour les autres.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre appris à John qu'il attendait depuis sept minutes, il avait l'impression que cela en faisait trente. De sa montre, ses yeux dérivèrent sur les photos toujours étalées sur le bureau, la colère qui s'agitait encore au fond de lui se transforma en une inquiétude sourde.

Il était parfaitement d'accord avec Sherlock, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un acte de gentillesse à son égard. Mais qui pouvait bien être responsable d'une chose pareil et surtout jusqu'où ce psychopathe était-il prêt à aller ?

John se sentait complètement démuni. Ils ne savaient rien de la personne qu'ils traquaient (ou qui les traquaient, c'était en tout cas le sentiment qu'il avait) mis à part qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un avec beaucoup trop de ressource et apparemment capable de commettre un meurtre puis de disparaître dans la nature emportant au loin ses secrets et ceux de sa victime. Quelqu'un qui était capable de faire tourner la police en rond, comme un marionnettiste, caché dans l'ombre et tirant cruellement sur les ficelles de ses petits pantins.

Et puis, il y avait le message ; ces quelques lignes codées sur le bout de papier. Elles aussi n'étaient destinées qu'à Sherlock. Les meilleurs experts de Scotland Yard pourraient s'y pencher, John savait très bien qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais. Il se mit à penser que son auteur pouvait être un fervent admirateur de son blog, quelqu'un qui connaissait les méthodes et les habitudes de Sherlock.

La porte qui s'ouvrit dans son dos le fit soudain sursauter. Le temps s'était soudain accéléré, Sherlock et Lestrade étaient de retour. Rien sur le visage du détective ne lui permettait de deviner la moindre émotion et lorsqu'il lui parla pour lui dire de rejoindre vite Lestrade afin d'en finir en vitesse, sa voix demeura glacial.

* * *

Son interrogatoire fut incroyablement rapide. Lestrade voulait lui épargner la peine de répéter à nouveau l'histoire sordide qui s'était passé au bar et s'épargner à lui-même de l'entendre à nouveau. A leur grande surprise à tous les deux, il n'avait pas été difficile de tirer les informations à Sherlock. Il avait tout répété à l'inspecteur dans les moindres détails et à une vitesse étourdissante. Greg pensait qu'il avait voulu se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite. John, quant à lui, savait que les éléments récents, même s'ils avaient de quoi être troublant, étaient encore plus intrigant pour Sherlock et que désormais son cerveau allait se donner à cent pour-cent sur le puzzle en construction dans sa tête.

Et le médecin en eu bien vite la confirmation. Sherlock se lança dans des recherches interminables dès leur retour à Baker Street. Il essaya de se renseigner sur Boris, mais cela demeura sans succès. Il remplit des feuilles entières de toutes les notes et les traductions possibles pour déchiffrer le code laissé sur le mot, mais là aussi, ses efforts ne payèrent pas. Il finit par quitter l'appartement pendant plusieurs heures, laissant derrière lui un John complètement désemparé et avec un fort sentiment d'être totalement inutile.

Sherlock rentra tard dans la nuit, il ne salua pas John, en fait il demeura complètement silencieux, se rassit devant son ordinateur et repartit pour des recherches acharnées.

Si son engouement pour ce nouvel adversaire n'avait fait que croître lors de leur entretien avec Lestrade et au cours de la journée, son enthousiasme apparent s'était désormais totalement écroulé. Il n'arrivait à rien et toutes ses pistes tombaient à l'eau. Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le détective, ce n'était pas flagrant, mais John, lui, était bien capable de discerner le léger affaissement de ses épaules, les tiques nerveux de sa jambe et la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Les enquêtes difficiles n'inquiétaient jamais Sherlock. Généralement, elles le rendaient euphorique, parfois elles pouvaient le mettre en colère, mais inquiet, jamais. Pourtant là, il l'était.

Sherlock savait parfaitement comment faire bonne figure et il s'y était pris à merveille durant son interrogatoire ; Lestrade l'avait dit à John. Pas une seul fois Sherlock n'avait cillé à la mention de Boris ou aux questions indiscrètes que l'inspecteur avait été obligé de lui poser. Mais ce soir, il venait de laisser tomber le masque. John songea qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose. Certes, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, mais au moins Sherlock lui montrait qu'il lui faisait pleinement confiance.

Installé au salon, face à son ordinateur, Sherlock pianotait à toute allure sur son clavier, parfois sur son téléphone, enchaînant les recherches sans résultats. Il s'y était remis dès son retour, minuit approchait et John ne l'avait pas vu se lever une seule fois.

Il était nerveux et cela se répercutait autour de lui. Arsenic avait passé de longues minutes à miauler comme un damné, réclamant l'attention de Sherlock en se frottant à ses jambes. John avait fini par avoir pitié et l'avait installé sur le fauteuil du détective sous une couverture pour essayer de le calmer. Un échec ; Arsenic avait fui à l'étage.

-Prends une pose, souffla John en posant devant Sherlock une tasse de thé qu'il avait déjà réchauffé trois fois.

-Non.

La réponse se passait d'argumentation, mais John n'avait pas envie d'abandonné si facilement.

-Laissa ça à demain, tu t'acharnes sur du vide, ça ne mènera à rien.

Sherlock détourna pour la première fois les yeux de ses écrans pour les lever vers John. Le médecin put constater à quel point il était épuisé, Sherlock était capable de continuer à ce rythme pendant plusieurs jours, mais cette affaire l'avait ébranlé émotionnellement, et même si le détective semblait passer totalement à côté de cet état de fait, John savait très bien qu'à un moment ou un autre son corps n'allait plus supporter la pression. Il préférait éviter ça.

-Je dois continuer.

Ses doigts se remirent à pianoter. John soupira, vaincu. Au loin, une cloche sonna minuit. De la fenêtre, John aperçu la lumière des feux d'artifice dans la ville. Les mains de Sherlock se figèrent.

-Bonne année John, murmura-t-il.

Il ne s'était pas tourné vers lui, il se contentait de fixer le mur. Tout son corps semblait s'être soudain vidé de son énergie.

John s'approcha de sa chaise et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sherlock. Il ne savait pas si le détective l'avait entendu approcher, mais il ne sursauta pas. Il ne le repoussa pas non plus, corps inerte entre ses bras. John se demanda si Sherlock ne s'était pas profondément enfoncé dans son palais mental au point de ne plus sentir sa présence.

-Bonne année Sherlock, souffla-t-il en retour.

Le détective bougea pour se coller un peu plus à lui, aussi bien que le dossier de la chaise le lui permettait. Un de ses mains vint distraitement trouver celles que John pressait contre sa poitrine.

-Je n'aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer, avoua Sherlock, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Moi aussi.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Je sais.

-Je ne veux pas dormir.

-Tu devrais.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

La question était tellement emplie d'incertitude que John en fut troublé. Il resserra un peu ses bras autour de Sherlock.

-Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

-Toujours ?

Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre.

-Si tu veux ; toujours.

* * *

Les jours suivant ne furent pas plus fructueux. Dès que de nouvelles informations tombaient, John avait l'impression qu'un vide abyssale suivait derrière. Si tout depuis le début n'était qu'une grande mise en scène comme le pensait Sherlock, celui qui tirait les ficelles prenait un malin plaisir à les laisser s'embourber de plus en plus loin dans des chemins qui ne menait nulle part.

A la grande surprise de John, c'est Sherlock lui-même qui commença à se désintéresser de l'affaire.

-Je ne fais qu'attendre la manche suivante et elle viendra, expliqua le détective lorsqu'il le questionna. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ?

Janvier avait apporté sur Londres des températures terribles et John s'était programmé une journée de fainéantise sous un plaide entre un livre et un thé chaud (son blog étant à exclure, Sherlock avait été très emballé lorsqu'il lui avait fait par de ses soupçons sur leur mystérieux meurtrier, il en avait depuis réquisitionné les droits de rédaction), mais Sherlock attisa néanmoins sa curiosité. Il avait sûrement trouvé une piste à approfondir et ce n'étaient pas les températures glaciales qui allaient empêcher John de l'accompagner.

\- Il y a un local à quelques rues d'ici qui n'attend qu'une chose, que tu le visites.

John écarquilla les yeux, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le cabinet lui était sorti de la tête. Sherlock interpréta mal son étonnement.

-Bien sûr, si tu as changé d'avis…

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'écria John en s'empressant d'aller chercher son manteau.

Sherlock le traîna dans les rues enneigées, en s'extasiant du fait que John n'allait plus avoir à dépendre d'horaires contraignant, il allait être son docteur à plein temps et l'assister sur absolument toutes ses enquêtes (comme si ce n'était déjà pas le cas). Le médecin riait sous cape, il n'y avait pas moins contraignant que Thomas Jones pour ce qui était des horaires, il lui devait beaucoup. Il ne dit pas non plus à Sherlock que s'ils parvenaient à mettre ce projet en place, les premiers mois seraient certainement bien plus chargé que les journées de travail qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il allait falloir un certain temps avant de pouvoir moduler ses horaires à sa guise.

Mais ce que Sherlock ignorait aussi, c'était que les horaires de bureau auxquels il aurait pu se voir exposer alors qu'il avait travaillé pour quelqu'un d'autre, n'était pas sa principale source de motivation. Être médecin à son propre compte, il en avait rêvé lorsqu'il avait commencé la fac de médecine bien des années auparavant. Maintenant Sherlock lui permettait de réaliser ce rêve.

* * *

John songea qu'il devait arrêter d'être étonné à chaque fois qu'une chose étonnante se passait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, il n'y avait aucun il n'y avait aucun agent immobilier pour les attendre, Sherlock avait réussi à obtenir les clés.

C'était plus un local qu'une maison, mais c'était largement suffisant pour l'espace dont John avait besoin. A peine à l'intérieur que son esprit se mis à faire le travail. Il visualisa son bureau, la salle de consultation, la salle d'attente. La décoration était un peu défraîchit ; mais cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas de mot, il était aux anges. Tout semblait parfait. Une seule question le taraudait. Il avait fait quelques recherches lorsque Sherlock lui avait donné l'adresse. Ce local était extrêmement bien situé et il s'était tout de suite dit que le prix de la location lui serait totalement inaccessible. Il avait été bien surpris en découvrant que celui-ci était parfaitement raisonnable pour le de Londres. Mais cela posait un autre problème et un problème de taille…

-Sherlock, la demanda doit être immense. Je suis même surpris que ça n'ait pas déjà été vendu.

Le détective balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Aucun risque. Mycroft s'en est assuré.

John le dévisagea.

-Mycroft ?

-Evidemment. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu obtenir un dossier aussi complet.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça paraissait logique. John avait eu le temps de parcourir ce dossier, toutes les demandes nécessaires pour louer le local et ouvrir son propre cabinet (et ces demandes étaient vraiment nombreuses…) avaient été faites, tout ce qu'il restait à faire pour John était de remplir les formulaires et apposé sa signature sur les nombreux papiers.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as demandé de l'aide à ton frère.

C'était un fait suffisamment rare pour qu'il se sente honoré. Connaissant Sherlock, cela avait dû lui coûter en fierté, c'était la plus belle marque d'attention qu'il puisse avoir à son égard.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il savait déjà et m 'a tendu les papiers à la seconde où je suis entré dans son bureau.

-Comment a-t-il pu savoir !

-Mycroft sait toujours tout, s'agaça Sherlock.

-Il faudra que je le remercie, réalisa John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, Mycroft ne sait pas comment gérer la reconnaissance.

John se demanda si Sherlock se répétait ça pour ne pas avoir à remercier son frère à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose pour lui. Mais il s'agissait là d'un des points absurdes que les deux frères avaient instauré dans leur relation et sur lequel John n'avait pas envie de s'attarder.

-Sherlock, je ne sais vraiment pas comment de remercier pour tout ce que tu fais.

Le détective s'approcha de lui, beaucoup plus que nécessaire, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, bien moins que ce que la décence exigeait. John aurait voulu fermer les yeux, il ne le fit pas.

-Il y a bien une chose que peu faire.

Sa voix était si grave qu'elle envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du médecin.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Sherlock se pencha vers lui, sa bouche frôla son oreille lorsqu'il murmura :

-Sois honnête avec moi dorénavant. Ne doute plus de ce que je peux penser de toi, peu-importe ce que tu dises ou fasses. Crois moi John, peu-importe.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Baker Street, une surprise les attendait. Quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois, beaucoup trop nombreux et terriblement longs au goût de Sherlock, encore avant qu'Arsenic n'entre dans leur vie.

C'était une jeune femme que Mrs Hudson avait conduite au salon en attendant leur arrivée.

Pour la première fois depuis presque quatre mois de calme plat, ils avaient à nouveau une cliente.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Review? : )**

 **Et comme je le disais en début de chapitre, à vendredi prochain!**

 **Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **BONNE ANNÉE!**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien débuté la nouvelle année !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 _Tout avait été réfléchi à l'avance. Boris savait qui il devait être et comment il devait jouer son rôle. Il avait accepté avec plaisir, même en sachant la finalité. L'Homme n'avait pas eu à recourir à un stratagème quelconque pour le convaincre qu'il devait mourir, il lui avait simplement dit que c'était à lui de le faire, que le rôle lui revenait._

 _Les autres auraient accepté aussi, si l'homme leur avait demandé, parce qu'il savait présenter les choses, ce qu'il disait sonnait toujours bien, il savait utiliser les bons mots à bon escient. Il savait comment faire bouger ses petits pantins, simplement en effleurant les fils et tout fonctionnait toujours selon ses plans._

 _L'homme écrivait l'histoire, distribuait les rôles, mettait en scène la représentation et quand la comédie devait cesser, faisait tomber le rideau._

* * *

John réprima un bâillement. C'était décevant, vraiment décevant. Pas un seul client pendant des mois et voilà que celle-ci arrivait pour leur présenter quelque chose que Sherlock allait sûrement classer comme un deux peut-être un trois s'il était indulgent. Parce qu'honnêtement, ça ne valait pas mieux.

Ils avaient trouvé la pauvre femme dans leur salon, dans un tel état de terreur et de tristesse que même Sherlock s'était forcé à ne pas la brusquer lorsqu'elle leur avait balbutié des supplications pour lui venir en aide. Sherlock n'aimait pas que les gens se fassent prendre en pitié, mais il n'avait pas eu de client depuis bien trop longtemps pour risquer la moindre remarque. Des deux, c'était certainement John qui avait dû passer pour un rustre en congédient sans grande forme de politesse une Mrs Hudson bien décidé à camper près de la jeune femme, prête à lui remplir sa tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait pas touchée.

Environ vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux blonds tellement emmêlés qu'ils lui mangeaient une partie du visage, deux grands yeux bleus remplient à ras bord de larmes et des lèvres tremblantes qui avalaient la moitié de ses mots déjà peu compréhensible à cause d'un accent écossais à couper au couteau. Elle s'appelait Moira et dû répéter plusieurs fois à ses interlocuteurs qu'elle pensait que son petit ami s'était fait enlever par des extra-terrestres après être parti en promenade.

Elle leur fit part de ses soupçons en détail et tout le long, John se demanda pourquoi Sherlock ne l'avait toujours pas mise à la porte. Elle était persuadée de son histoire, son petit ami était parti marcher dans une zone marécageuse et très peu fréquenté (personne ne faisait ça, surtout pas en plein hivers !) il n'était pas revenu, cela faisait deux jours et ça famille ne semblait pas s'inquiéter. Elle était allée sur les lieux et avait découvert d'étranges traces qu'elle avait immédiatement interprétées comme le signe d'une présence d'un autre monde.

John se retient de donner son avis. Selon lui, le type avait simplement voulu éviter une rupture encombrante où alors était tout simplement parti rejoindre une amante plus longtemps que prévu. Il avait peut-être également voulu marcher sur des parcelles d'eau gelée très fréquente dans ce genre d'endroit et la glace s'était brisé. C'était stupide, mais ça pouvait arriver. Cependant, cela aurait laissé des traces bien plus flagrante que les mottes de terre remué que la jeune femme avait pris en photo avec son téléphone portable et qu'elle s'obstinait à montrer à Sherlock.

Le détective aurait dû s'insurger d'entendre quelqu'un lui faire une proposition aussi stupide. Il aurait dû dire à cette femme que son petit ami l'avait simplement quitté et qu'il avait eu bien raison. C'était ce que Sherlock faisait lorsque des cas sans intérêt se présentaient. John n'aimait pas vraiment ce manque manifeste de politesse, mais il devait bien avouer que certains jours, comme celui-ci, ce qu'on leur proposait l'ennuyait profondément. Il attendit donc patiemment que le calme relatif de Sherlock s'effrite pour qu'il envoie cette jeune femme sur les roses. Parce que Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas se prendre d'intérêt pour une affaire aussi ennuyeuse et aberrante de simplicité, c'était impossible. Et pourtant…

-Il y a des auberges à proximité ? demanda-il.

Dans ses yeux pétillait une lueur que John avait finit par qualifier avec le temps comme « merde, il a une idée en tête que je ne vais pas aimer ».

-Oui, une ou deux, mais il n'est pas allé dans une auberge, il a disparu, Mr Holmes ! s'emporta leur cliente.

-Parfais ! Rentrez chez vous, attrapez le premier train, nous viendrons enquêter sur les lieux dès que possible.

La jeune femme poussa une exclamation soulagée et John faillit tomber à la renverse. Il cru d'abord à une blague. Sauf que Sherlock ne blaguait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accepter une enquête. Il était sérieux ! Lui qui avait de nombreuses fois refusé des affaires apparemment passionnantes parce qu'elles étaient stupides, lui qui avait actuellement une enquête qui devenait de plus en plus sombre en court, voulait partir à la chasse aux extra-terrestres au fin fond de l'Ecosse. John n'en revenait pas. Il ne réussit même pas à réagir lorsque Moira s'en alla en couvrant Sherlock de remerciements, s'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que le sourire que lui adressait le détective sonnait faux, mais c'était un fait bien trop habituel pour que John le prenne en considération.

Les pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, la porte d'entrée claqua et John sortit de sa torpeur.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-J'accepte une affaire, dit Sherlock comme si c'était une évidence.

-Non. Tu n'acceptes jamais ce genre d'affaire, Sherlock. Son petit ami est parti avec une autre fille, qui ne venait certainement pas d'une autre planète, fin mot de l'histoire.

Sherlock s'esclaffa.

-Tu ne prêtes pas attention à ce que tu entends, John.

Non, pour être honnête dès que la cliente avait fait part du fond de sa pensée, John ne lui avait plus prêté une attention exemplaire, mais il restait persuader de sa déduction : amante. Pas extra-terrestre.

-Donc tu penses qu'il s'est fait enlever par une soucoupe volante ou je ne sais quoi du même acabit.

Sherlock lui adressa un rictus complice et le médecin fut rassuré, lui aussi trouvait ça absurde.

-Ta déduction était la bonne. Le type à une aventure, sa famille est au courant, de toute façon rien n'était sérieux entre eux et il n'a pas jugé bon de la prévenir qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de la revoir. C'était évident, ennuyeux, complètement idiot, sans intérêt.

John resta ébahi à la fois parce que Sherlock venait de lui dire qu'une de ses déductions était juste, mais également parce qu'il venait de lui confirmer que se rendre sur place était complètement inutile.

-Sherlock, si tu lui as menti en lui disant qu'on viendrait l'aider c'est vraiment…

-Nous allons y aller. Comme je te disais, tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu entends et tu es passé à côté d'un détail essentiel.

Sa curiosité était piquée, mais Sherlock ne lui fit pas l'honneur de l'éclairer. S'il voulait savoir, John allait devoir réfléchir par lui-même. Mais rien dans les inepties de la jeune fille ne lui semblait digne d'intérêt.

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite.

Sherlock se délectait de faire planer le mystère, il voulait que John le questionne, bien qu'il ne répondrait à aucune de ses interrogations. Le médecin décida donc de prendre son mal en patience. Quitte à être frustré, autant que Sherlock le soit également en le voyant complètement désintéressé.

Cela aurait pu marcher, si Sherlock ne lui avait pas dit qu'il voyait clair dans son petit jeu. Vexé, John se restreint tout de même à ne pas en parler.

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent à devoir organiser une semaine en Ecosse. Une semaine ! John trouvait ça ridiculement long, Sherlock pensait ce délai nécessaire.

-Bon sang, Sherlock ! On ne trouvera jamais une auberge qui nous accepte d'ici demain, c'est totalement absurde !

Sherlock était occupé à remplir un sac de voyage de toute sorte d'objets complètement aberrant. Le médecin était presque certain que son ampoule à décanter ne lui servirait jamais là-bas.

-J'ai réservé avant, grommela-t-il en plaçant le fragile objet entre deux chemises.

-Vraiment ? Tu as réussi à trouver des chambres à la dernière minute ?

Sherlock émit un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à une affirmation. De toute façon John n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, Sherlock savait apparemment bien ce qu'il faisait. John aurait pu rester tranquillement à Baker Street au lieu de partir se perdre dans campagne glacée de l'Ecosse, mais l'idée de rester seul plusieurs jours ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il se décida donc à rassembler quelques affaires.

John était en train de lutter pour plier correctement quelques chemises, lorsque Lestrade passa demander s'il y avait du nouveau. Il choisissait bien son moment et son visage surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux colocataires était en train de faire leurs valises étaient risible. John avait refoulé une envie de lui demander de ramasser sa mâchoire. Il le regretta, une fois le choc passé, car Greg ne prenait pas la peine de retenir les railleries.

-Vous vous séparez ? plaisanta l'inspecteur.

Sherlock lui lança un regard mauvais.

-On part quelques jours. Une affaire urgente.

Lestrade sembla d'un coup moins amusé. Il lança à John un regard plein de perplexité et le médecin haussa les épaules, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi ils s'embarquaient.

-Mais…et l'enquête ? Le code ? Tu ne peux pas laisser ça de côté !

-Quel code ? feignit de ne pas comprendre Sherlock.

John soupira en se détournant de la conversation. Ce code, Sherlock avait passé des heures à le déchiffrer et le médecin était presque sûr qu'il commençait à toucher au but, mais Sherlock ne lui en avait pas dit plus et avait été clair sur un point : mieux valait tenir la police à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne exactement de quoi il en retournait. Par la police, il incluait Lestrade.

-Le code qu'il y avait marqué sous le message de…l'expéditeur. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

-Oh, ce code. Ce n'est pas un code. Il n'y a rien à en tirer.

L'inspecteur était complètement abasourdi et il y avait de quoi. Ses fréquentes visites lui avaient appris que Sherlock passait des heures à essayer de traduire cette simple ligne et sans la moindre envie d'abandonner.

-N'essayez pas de me joindre, je serais indisponible. Affaire prioritaire.

D'abasourdi, Lestrade se retrouva être totalement offensé.

-Bon sang un homme est mort ! On m'a envoyé ça tête à ton intention, comment cela ne peut-il pas être prioritaire ?

-Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre cadeau de Noël ? Vous me décevez.

-Sherlock !

Le détective se planta devant lui avec un petit air supérieur très désagréable, John choisit de ne pas s'interposer perte de temps.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour l'enquête. Les pistes ne mènent nulle part pour l'instant. Celui qui est derrière tout ça à tout prévu, je connais ce genre de mode opératoire, il faudra de la patience, car la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est attendre. Je ne veux pas rester à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de nouveau se passe.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous partez en vacances tout les deux !

Il adressa au passage un regard de reproche à John. Le médecin fit un petit geste en direction de Sherlock signifiant « sa faute ».

-Pas des vacances, une affaire.

-Avec un sac de voyage pour plusieurs jours !

Sherlock traîna le sac en question jusqu'à sa chambre et ajouta avant de s'y enfermer :

-Il semblerait d'une forme de vie extra-terrestre soit arrivé à Inverness, vous me remerciez quand j'aurais réglé le problème.

La porte de la chambre se referma en claquant.

-Il se fiche de moi ? geignit Lestrade en lançant un regard désespéré à John.

-J'aurais bien voulu.

* * *

Lestrade était reparti totalement insatisfait, mais avec dans la tête quelques explication plus précise de la part de John qui l'empêchèrent de penser que Sherlock avait définitivement perdu la tête. Le détective était tout de même revenu sur le fait qu'il voulait être impérativement prévenu en cas de nouvelle information, bien qu'il ne doute fortement que cela se produise.

La mâtiné s'achevait en douceur et ils étaient prêts à partir. Il y avait cependant un élément auquel Sherlock n'avait pas pensé et qui faillit leur faire rater le train tant il les retint à Baker Street.

-Il ne risque rien Sherlock, Mrs Hudson peut très bien prendre soin de lui pendant une semaine.

-Elle va l'engraisser !

Arsenic poussa un miaulement qui leur déchira les tympans. Lui ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec le régime alimentaire que risquait de lui proposer Mrs Hudson.

-On ne peut pas l'emmener avec.

Pourtant Sherlock semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à cette opportunité.

-Non Sherlock on ne peut pas !

Ce fut long et accablant. Sherlock passa plus de dix minutes à ensevelir Mrs Hudson sous les recommandations. Elle dut le pousser jusqu'à la porte en lui assurant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de la boule de poils pendant quelques jours. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui en avait la charge à chaque fois que lui et John partaient enquêter, parfois même sans la prévenir.

Un chauffeur de Taxi traumatisé et une course contre la montre sur le quai de la gare plus tard, leur train démarrait, et par miracle ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

* * *

L'endroit était magnifique, c'était indéniable. Petit village tranquille entre les lochs et les forêts, regorgeant de pubs encore illuminé par quelques décorations festives qui ne seraient pas enlevé de si tôt. La nuit tombait tôt et il faisait déjà très sombre lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare d'Inverness, le trajet jusqu'au petit village avait à lui seul ressourcer John plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était un lieu rêvé pour des vacances, John se serait volontiers laissé prendre au jeu, parce que quelques jours de dépaysement loin de la pollution de Londres ne pouvaient pas lui faire du mal. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour prendre du bon temps, ils avaient une enquête à mener. Le médecin se demandant si mentionner que leur venue était due à de récentes activités extra-terrestres allaient donner un coup au commerce.

L'auberge où ils se rendirent collait en tout point au décor environnant. Agréable petit endroit dont le hall chaleureux scintillait sous les petits lampions. Des fauteuils confortables dans tous les coins et une cheminée crépitant au fond de la pièce donnèrent tout de suite à John l'impression de se sentir bien plus reposé.

Il y avait peu de monde pour la saison, dans l'entrée du moins. Une réceptionniste très jeune et qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme mangeait un paquet de chips très bruyamment à l'accueil, elle ne les entendit pas approcher, sûrement parce que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas son téléphone et que des écouteurs étaient vissés dans ses oreilles. Sherlock dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois et appuyer fermement sur la petite sonnette juste à côté d'elle sur le comptoir pour qu'elle daigne enfin retirer ses écouteurs.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix monocorde sans lever les yeux de son écran.

-J'ai réservé un chambre dit froidement Sherlock.

John tiqua, « une chambre », une seule. Il lança un regard perplexe à Sherlock afin de savoir s'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur de formulation de sa part. Le détective l'ignora.

-A quel nom ? demanda la fille sans manifester le moindre intérêt pour eux.

-Sherlock Holmes.

La réceptionniste laissa soudain tomber son téléphone par terre, ainsi que son paquet de chips et elle leva enfin vers eux un regard pétillant. John retint de justesse un soupir agacé, Sherlock ne se donna pas cette peine. C'était une fan.

-Oh Seigneur !

-Ils exagèrent toujours, marmonna Sherlock à l'intention de John.

Il l'aurait giflé, cet arrogant, mais cela aurait été de très mauvais goût face à cette fille qui papillonnait des yeux devant Sherlock. C'était inné chez le détective, sans rien faire il captait l'attention et fascinait tout le monde autour de lui. Cela avait tendance à énerver John, jalousie peut-être. Après tout Sherlock avait tendance à éclipser sa présence, pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement d'être de le centre de l'attention, bien au contraire, mais c'était énervant parfois de se sentir invisible.

-Vous êtes là pour Moira ! s'exclama la réceptionniste. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de vous contacter, j'étais certaine que vous pourriez l'aider ! Vous pouvez le faire, n'est ce pas ?

John grimaça. Sherlock détestait les admiratrices euphorique, et lui-même ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. S'il était bien certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il valait mieux raccourcir cet entretien un maximum avant que la jeune femme ne s'emballe trop, sinon Sherlock allait se montrer très grossier et puisqu'ils étaient censé passé plusieurs jours dans cette auberge, mieux valait ne pas se mettre immédiatement le personnel à dos.

Comme Sherlock ne répondait pas, John s'en chargea à ça place.

-On va faire de notre mieux. Ce genre de disparition, ce n'est pas courant.

Il mentait évidemment. Des histoires dans ce genre-là, leurs clients en racontaient beaucoup et elles n'étaient jamais intéressantes aux yeux de Sherlock. Décidément, John ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui les avait amenés ici.

-La réservation, si vous le permettez, grinça Sherlock à l'intention de la fille aux yeux pétillants.

Elle sembla regagner le peu de professionnalisme qu'elle procédait et pianota un court instant sur son ordinateur, admira un peu trop longtemps la photo sur les papiers d'identité du détective lorsqu'il les lui tendit. John n'en comprit pas vraiment l'intérêt, elle l'avait déjà suffisamment défiguré pour comprendre que Sherlock était bien plus séduisant en vrai. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de prononcer ça à voix haute.

La réceptionniste donna la clé à Sherlock, elle s'attarda sur le numéro de la chambre les sourcils froncés, puis laissa échapper un « oh » de surprise et leva vers eux un regard à la fois excité et un peu déçu, ses yeux navigants de l'un à l'autre.

-Tout vas bien ? demanda John alors que Sherlock filait déjà en direction des chambre.

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête en rougissant et John abandonna l'idée de comprendre sa réaction. Elles étaient toutes comme ça après avoir rencontré Sherlock. A aucun moment John ne se dit que ce comportement étrange était dû au fait qu'elle avait compris que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson allait partager la même chambre le même lit.

* * *

-Il n'y a qu'un lit.

-Bien observé.

-Nous sommes deux.

-C'est un lit double.

-Tu aurais pu réserver une chambre avec deux lits.

-C'était la dernière disponible. Désavantage d'une réservation de dernière minute.

John avait du mal à croire ça. L'auberge était loin d'être aussi pleine que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Quelques rares personnes dans les pièces communes, une famille qu'ils avaient croisée dans un couloir et un silence tranquille qui complétait le reste. Il était persuadé que s'ils avaient écopé d'une chambre double, c'était tout simplement parce que Sherlock l'avait spécifiquement demandé. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question et ne demanda pas d'explication à Sherlock. Partager son lit avec lui ne le dérangeait pas de toute manière. Depuis l'incident avec Boris, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Le détective avait certainement dû raisonner de cette façon.

John n'eu pas le temps de poser ses affaires que Sherlock qui avait négligemment jeté sa valise sur le lit s'apprêtait déjà à ressortir.

-Où vas-tu ? s'étonna le médecin.

-Nous avons une affaire à résoudre, répondit Sherlock non sans ironie dans la voix.

-Il fait nuit, ça peut attendre demain. On va rester plusieurs jours, je ne pense pas que tu risques de manquer de temps.

Sherlock balaya la remarque avec un sourire mystérieux. Il quitta la chambre, John le suivit en traînant les pieds.

* * *

Perdu dans un petit coin marécageux et sans le moindre éclairage public, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que la lampe de poche de Sherlock leur permettait de voir. Ils avaient dû reprendre le taxi pour venir jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par Moira, mais le reste du chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les bois avait dû s'effectuer à pied. John n'avait cessé de maugréer qu'il aurait très bien pu attendre le lever du jour à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait sur une racine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver au juste ?

Sherlock mit un certain temps avant de répondre :

-Des traces de technologie extra-terrestre.

John tiqua.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Dans le faisceau de la torche, il pu distinguer le sourire du détective.

-Evidemment.

Sherlock se pencha pour examiner le sol, il n'y avait rien à y voir mis à part de la neige fondue qui était passé à travers l'arbre et les empreintes de leurs propres pas.

-Sherlock, je ne comprends pas ce que tu t'attends à trouver, soupira John.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud et la perspective d'une bonne tasse de thé lui paraissait plus agréable que de piétiner dans ce petit coin de bois perdu.

-Rien. Il n'y à rien a trouver.

John fronça les sourcils alors que Sherlock examinait attentivement les épais feuillages au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Les seules traces vraiment visibles sur le sol sont les nôtres, personne n'est passé par là mis à part quelques animaux et certainement pas le petit ami de Moira.

-La neige à peut-être recouvert les empreintes, présuma le médecin.

-Ridicule. Elle la couche est bien trop fine, l'arbre ne laisse presque rien passer. Cependant la terre est très humide, tu as vu comme on s'enfonce ? Si quelqu'un était passé par ici hier il aurait forcement laissé des traces.

-Il à très bien pu prendre un autre chemin.

Sherlock lui fit un sourire indulgent, celui qu'on adresserait à un très jeune enfant qui cherche à comprendre des calculs bien trop compliqués pour lui. John ne fit aucun commentaire, parce qu'au moins, ce n'était pas du mépris que lui adressait Sherlock, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre personne.

Le petit ami de Moira, comme tu le sais, n'a pas disparu. Il l'a quitté sans la prévenir et il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans ce bois, pas hier en tout cas.

Voyant que John n'était absolument pas surpris, Sherlock ajouta :

-J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas de disparition à la seconde où Moira à ouvert la bouche pour nous raconter ces idioties, c'était évident, ça valait un deux. La rupture n'était qu'une supposition très probable qui m'a été confirmée dès notre arrivée à l'auberge. Moira était dévastée par la situation, elle en a parlé à son amie : la réceptionniste. Celle-là a sauta sur l'occasion pour essayer de nous attirer ici une admiratrice, tu as remarqué. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que j'accepte l'affaire, encore moins à ce que l'on vienne dormir sur son lieu de travail.

Comme John ne disait toujours rien, Sherlock décéda de pousser un peu plus devant lui l'étendu de son génie.

-D'ailleurs, le petit ami à une relation avec la fille de l'auberge. Je l'ai compris à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle.

Il exagérait un peu les choses, mais c'était justifié. Quand John prenait son air ébahi devant ses déductions, cela faisait légèrement accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock et rependait une étrange chaleur en lui. Il fallait qu'il analyse ce phénomène de plus près un jour. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça ne fonctionna pas. John n'était décidément pas impressionné, il semblait même parfaitement agacé.

-Attends une seconde Sherlock ! Si tu le savais dès le départ, pourquoi tu m'as trimbalé ici ? Simplement pour me montrer pourquoi il n'y avait jamais eu d'enlèvement ? Je t'aurais cru sans preuve, tu sais ? Seigneur, on se les gèle Sherlock ! On aurait très bien pu rester à l'intérieur !

Nullement intimidé par la tirade colérique de John, Sherlock se mit à rire. Bien qu'agacé, cela dérida John.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-il en répriment un sourire (le rire de Sherlock pouvait être contagieux.)

-Suis-moi, dit le détective en s'enfonçant dans le bois à grandes enjambées.

-Où va-t-on ? s'étonna John en le rattrapant.

-Allons voir ce qui m'a poussé à venir me perdre ici.

* * *

-Je connais ce nom, dit John en examinant l'étiquette sur la sonnette.

Ils avaient fini par sortir du bois, Sherlock l'avait conduit jusqu'à une petite maison complètement isolée.

-Tu l'as entendu dans la bouche de Lestrade. C'est ici qu'habite la mère de Boris.

La bonne humeur de Sherlock s'était complètement envolée en quelques minutes à peine. John resta scotcher sur place, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom dans la bouche de son ami. Il avait parfaitement compris que Sherlock avait une autre motivation pour venir ici, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit celle-là.

-C'est pour ça que tu as accepté cette affaire ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Tu travailles toujours sur l'enquête.

-Finement observé, ironisa Sherlock.

-Qu'est –ce que ça t'aurais coûté de prévenir Lestrade ?

-Un temps précieux. Je ne veux pas être entravé par les procédures officielles. Et puis, je veux parler à cette femme et obtenir une réponse honnête, les gens ont tendance à déformer la réalité face à la police.

-Ils l'on déjà contacter pour l'informé de la mort de son fils…

-Et elle s'est contenté de dire qu'ils n'étaient plus en contacte depuis des années. Elle peut nous apprendre bien plus de choses.

John n'aimait pas l'idée de débarquer chez une mère endeuillée pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais ce genre de résonnement faisait défaut à Sherlock. Cependant, le détective eu beau s'acharner sur la sonnette, personne ne vint ouvrir.

-Elle est sortie, remarqua John.

Sherlock grinça des dents face à tant d'évidence, elle n'était pas là, manifestement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester planté devant la porte.

-Sherlock ! Rentrons, si on attend encore, on ne trouvera plus un seul taxi !

-Il me faut des réponses !

-On repassera demain. On ne va tout de même pas rentrer chez elle par effraction !

La lueur que cette idée alluma dans les yeux du détective déplut grandement à John.

-Non ! Hors de question !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et s'efforça de le tirer sur cinq bons mètres avant que Sherlock ne cesse de lui opposer une résistance et ne le suive en ronchonnant.

-Tu as réservé pour une semaine, Sherlock. Une semaine ! On aura largement le temps d'enquêter d'ici là, ce n'est pas dramatique si tu n'as pas toutes les réponses ce soir.

-Simple marge de manœuvre. Je préfère ne pas perdre de temps.

John soupira face à un tel entêtement et agrippa à nouveau le bras de Sherlock, le tirant toujours vers l'avant. Il hésita un instant, puis fit passer le bras du détective autour de sa taille en regardant obstinément droit devant lui.

-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant, s'agaça Sherlock en essayant de récupérer son bras.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai froid.

Sherlock, déjà à la traîne, se figea un instant manquant de faire tomber le médecin, puis le rattrapa en une enjambée. Il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était et le bras autour de la taille de John s'était un peu plus refermé sur sa prise.

* * *

Le petit restaurant de l'auberge était en tout point semblable au reste de l'établissement, boisé et chaleureux. Les tables étaient séparées par de bas paravents en bois brut, laissant aux clients une intimité appréciable. Une petite cheminée crépitait au fond de la salle. Peint au mur, près de leur table, un monstre du Loch Ness très écaillé dévisageait John et Sherlock d'un œil (le seul encore visible) farouche.

Endroit agréable, repas agréable, tout était réuni pour passer une bonne soirée…Jusqu'à ce qu'un immense fracas retentisse dans le restaurant.

Quelqu'un hurla de douleur, des enfants se mirent à pleurer et John et Sherlock quittèrent leurs chaises d'un bon, le premier guider par ses réflexes de soldat, près à agir en cas de problème, le seconde avec dans les yeux l'espoir que quelque chose allait un peu mouvementer cette soirée. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver la source de cette agitation. Non loin d'eux, un des paravents était tombé, sûrement à cause des deux fillettes qui se chamaillait vivement à côté, il avait atterri sur la jambe d'une cliente qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Il fallu cinq secondes à Sherlock pour qu'il comprenne que les cris de douleur étaient exagérés, il en fallu trois à John.

-Un médecin ! Il nous faut un médecin ! cria quelqu'un.

Sherlock adressa un clin d'œil discret à John.

-Au travail, Docteur.

* * *

Comme il s'en était douté, ce n'était rien de dramatique, la femme s'en tirerait avec une légère contusion, mais ce n'était rien que John ne puisse soulager avec les moyens du bord. La tranquillité de la soirée avait cependant prit fin, des hurlements continuait de jaillir. C'étaient ceux de la mère des deux fillettes responsables et ils étaient bien entendu agrémentés par les pleurs de ses progénitures.

Chaleureusement remercier par la femme blessé pour l'avoir aidé et par le personnel pour avoir « limité l'agitation », John regagna leur table et les plats froids qu'un serveur s'empressa d'aller réchauffer. John faillit lui dire de ne pas se donner cette peine lorsqu'il réalisa que Sherlock avait disparu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le détective. Il le remarqua quelques secondes plus tard sur le lieu du drame, en train de tourner autour des deux fillettes coupables. John rit sous cape, Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, s'il y avait un mystère quelque part, il devait le résoudre et celui-ci venait d'attirer son attention.

John se dirigea vers eux près à s'excuser auprès de la mère dès le premier écart de langage que pourrait manifester Sherlock. La femme était tellement abasourdie par ce parfait inconnu qui faisait passer à ses filles un véritable interrogatoire de police, qu'elle ne réussissait qu'à le dévisager.

-Tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? s'amusa John lorsque Sherlock s'approcha de lui.

-Très intéressant, répondit le détective avec le plus grand sérieux. Cause de la dispute : un doudou apparemment volé. Celle-ci (il désigna le plus grande fillette dotée de longue couette rousse) dit que son doudou, qu'elle avait soigneusement posé sur une chaise à mystérieusement disparu. Elle accuse celle-là (il montra la petite blonde) de lui à volé. Mais elle affirme que non, elle dit la vérité.

John arqua un sourcil en retenant un ricanement.

-Ah oui ? Et comment le sais-tu ?

-Le doudou est un chat en peluche, la petite préfère les chiens. Elle n'a donc aucun mobile. Elémentaire.

John se mit à regretter atrocement de ne pas pouvoir enregistrer cette conversation pour un jour en faire profiter Lestrade la tête que l'inspecteur aurait tirée était délectable à imaginer. Sherlock inconscient du fou rire intérieur de son ami se tourna vers la mère toujours aussi stupéfaite.

-C'est un kidnapping. Je prends l'affaire ! s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Et il disparut.

John soupira en adressant un sourire compatissant à la femme qui allait maintenant devoir gérer une enfant désormais persuadée de l'enlèvement de sa peluche favorite.

-Il est capable de la retrouver, dit John d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Et il regagna sa table. Le serveur lui avait réchauffé son plat celui-ci avait eu le temps de refroidir une nouvelle fois.

* * *

John avait finit son plat et grignotait d'un air las les frites dans l'assiette de Sherlock, quand le détective réapparu en face de lui, la mine radieuse.

-On y va ? demanda -t-il comme s'il n'avait pas disparu dieu sait où pendant près de trois-quarts d'heure.

-L'affaire est résolue ?

Sherlock eu un rictus satisfait et entraîna John à sa suite. Les deux fillettes (qui n'avait cessé de sangloter de façon alternative) et leur mère venaient de quitter le restaurant.

-Attends, je n'ai pas encore payé !

-Je m'en suis chargé.

Ils traversèrent la pièce, John eu juste le temps d'entendre un serveur offrir son repas à la pauvre femme qui avait été blessé avant de sentir le vent glacé lui fouetter le visage. En quelques enjambées, Sherlock avait rattrapé la petite famille devant eux.

-Une seconde !

La mère, dont le visage n'exprimait que l'envie d'aller dormir, se retourna à contre cœur. Les deux fillettes oublièrent de pleurnicher pour regarder Sherlock avec curiosité. Sherlock s'agenouilla devant la rousse et c'est à ce moment seulement que John réalisa qu'il tenait quelque chose cacher sous son manteau.

-Je crois que ceci t'appartient.

Il sortit une petite peluche en forme de chat gris, les yeux de la fillette se mirent à pétiller de bonheur, John entendit la mère pousser un soupire de soulagement. La petite fut si heureuse qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de Sherlock. Le médecin fondit devant la scène, à tel point qu'il en oublia le vent froid et la neige qui mouillait ses cheveux. Sherlock lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, il était gêné et cela fit sourire John encore plus.

-Il a un nom ce fugueur ? demanda Sherlock à l'enfant dans l'espoir de la décoller un peu.

Cela fonctionna, elle s'éloigna en serrant fermement sa peluche contre elle et secoua la tête de droite à gauche faisant voler ses couettes rousses dans tous les sens.

-J'ai un chat aussi, il ne lui ressembla pas, mais lui aussi aime bien disparaître sans prévenir.

-C'est quoi son nom ?demanda la petite fille très intéressée.

-Arsenic. Ça irait bien au tien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Derrière eux, la mère se mit à grimacer en se raclant la gorge. Si sa fille secouait maintenant la tête de haut en bas, ce nom ne lui plaisait pas vraiment à elle. Elle se dépêcha de remercier Sherlock qui venait de sauver plusieurs de ses nuits (ses enfants refusant de dormir sans leurs doudous favoris) et traîna ses filles désormais beaucoup plus guillerettes sur le petit sentier qui les ramenait à l'auberge.

John écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'en revenait pas, non seulement le grand Sherlock Holmes venait d'enquêter sur la disparition d'un doudou, mais en plus, il s'était adressé à une petite fille comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, comme si la personne en face de lui avait bel et bien sept ans. John l'avait pourtant déjà vu s'adresser à des enfants encore plus jeunes à grand renfort de termes techniques et scientifiques parfaitement incompréhensibles, en attendant d'eux une réponse de la même envergure. Mais pas cette fois, là Sherlock n'avait faisait qu'apaiser une petite fille triste et John ne put retenir l'expression de sincère béatitude que cela avait provoquait chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un idiot ? demanda Sherlock en se renfrognant.

\- Rien, lui assura le médecin alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient un peu plus.

Il attrapa le bras de Sherlock, il n'avait plus froid, Sherlock le savait bien, mais il le laissa faire.

-Ce que tu viens de faire, c'était gentil.

-Défaut professionnel.

\- Ton enquête improvisée, peut-être. Parler à la gamine, certainement pas. Tu ne parles jamais à tes clients. Gentillesse, tu as juste fait preuve de gentillesse.

Et John n'aurait pas été moins fier que si lui-même venait d'accomplir un exploit.

-Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, assura Sherlock.

-Bien sûr que si…

-Leur chambre est près de la nôtre, je les ai vus lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'entendre un enfant pleurer toute la nuit. J'ai limité les dégâts.

C'était malheureusement pour les espoirs de John, un argument qui semblait parfaitement pertinent.

-Tu te comportais comme un être humain, ne gâche pas ce moment. Ordre du médecin, cela ne peu pas te faire de mal.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se tordirent en un léger sourire, John raffermit sa prise sur le bras qu'il emprisonnait.

-Qui serais-je pour ne pas écouter mon Docteur ?

John rit de bon cœur alors qu'il pouvait sentir le bras de Sherlock se serrer également un peu plus fort autour du sien.

-Tu comptes raconter ça sur ton blog ? demanda Sherlock alors qu'ils entraient dans l'auberge.

-Si tu me dis comment tu as fait pour le retrouver.

Sherlock prit un air important.

\- Certaines choses doivent garder une part de mystère.

Ils passèrent devant la réception en riant, ne remarquèrent pas les deux femmes, réceptionniste et ancienne cliente, qui s'y entretuaient s'il avait prêté attention à elles, John se serait demandé quand Sherlock avait-il pu avoir le temps de raconter la vérité à Moira. Mais en réalité, il se foutait bien de savoir, il comptait quand même remercier ces femmes à l'occasion, grâce à elles Sherlock et lui s'étaient payer des vacances.

Lorsqu'ils se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, John se mit à penser que les « désavantages de cette réservation de dernière minute » étaient en réalité une bien bonne chose.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Review? :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Réponses aux Reviews :_**

 ** _Seleen_** **: _Coucou ! Un immense merci pour tes reviews, je suis toujours aussi heureuse de les lire ) Je suis contente que cet histoire te plaise toujours autant : ) et j'espère que ton rhume est passé !_  
 _A bientôt, bises !_**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira : )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 _L'Homme avait habilement semé des petits cailloux et comme prévu, ils avaient suivi la piste. Comme prévu, ils découvriraient ce qu'il faut au bon moment. Oui, l'Homme avait tout anticipé, tout envisagé. Il lui avait expliqué comment Holmes et Watson tomberait dans le piège sans même avoir conscience qu'il se refermerait sur eux. L'Homme lui avait dit que l'important était de les fragiliser et il avait trouvé le moyen parfait pour le faire._

* * *

Lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain matin, le jour était à peine levé et Sherlock faisait déjà les cent pas dans la chambre.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda le médecin d'une voix ensommeillé.

\- Sept heures. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer en vitesse nous devons parler à la mère de Boris aujourd'hui.

John grogna en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller.

-Bon sang, qu'est ce qui te prend de te lever aussi tôt. On est en vacances Sherlock.

-On enquête.

-On ne pas débarquer chez une femme à une heure pareille pour lui parler de son fils mort ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête.

Mais Sherlock ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et John se prit ses vêtements en pleine figure.

-Pas de temps à perdre ! s'impatienta le détective en le sortant du lit de force jusqu'à le pousser dans leur petite sale de bain.

John eu beau protesté, rien n'y fit. Quand il fut prêt, il rejoint Sherlock bougon. Il parvint tout de même à le convaincre de prendre un petit déjeuné avant de partir. Bien entendu, Sherlock ne mangea rien, il refusa même une tasse de thé prétextant que cela les retarderait trop.

* * *

John se sentit mal lorsque la sonnette de la petite maison retentit. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller questionner cette femme toujours endeuillée.

-Elle est au courant au moins ?

Question stupide, il le savait. Sherlock ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer.

-Je sais que la police est inefficace, mais n'exagérons rien. Elle est la seule personne portons ce nom dans les alentours, j'ai vérifié, même Anderson ne serait pas passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi évident.

John cherchait en vain de quoi répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une petite femme apparue. Cheveux gris et cernes marqués elle semblait épuisée et John s'en voulu encore plus de venir remuer le coteau dans la plaie. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, sur son visage. Si elle exprimait une nette surprise de découvrir ses deux jeunes hommes sur le pas de sa porte de si bon matin, rien chez elle ne montrait des signes de deuil ou de tristesse.

Sherlock fit rapidement passer une plaque de Scotland Yard devant ses yeux, trop rapidement pour qu'elle réalise que la photo n'était en aucun cas celle de l'homme en face d'elle encore une plaque que Lestrade allait chercher partout.

Elle parut encore plus surprise, mais les fit poliment entrer, avant même que Sherlock n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. La petite maison était plutôt coquette, bien rangée quoi qu'un peu minimaliste, ils durent se serrer sur le petit canapé. Elle leur proposa du thé que John se précipita d'accepter pour eux deux.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle déposa un plateau devant eux et prit place sur un petit fauteuil étroit. Sherlock ne perdit pas une seconde, elle allait leur demander la raison de leur venue, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Vous êtes bien la mère de Boris Markson.

John faillit lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes face à un tel manque de tact. La femme en face d'eux se figea, pinça les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne forme plus qu'une fine ligne sur son visage et hocha nerveusement la tête. En voyant que Sherlock allait continuer sur sa lancée, John préféra prendre la relève.

-Ecoutez, nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous déranger à une heure pareille, mais j'imagine que vous devinez la raison de notre venue.

John fut surpris en la voyant froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête. Il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

-Et bien…je suppose que la police vous a déjà tenu informée...

Il se mit à douter fortement en voyant le visage de cette pauvre femme se décomposer de plus en plus.

-Votre fils est Mort, lâcha Sherlock. Il a été retrouvé il y a plusieurs jours.

John passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, la situation n'aurait pas dû tourner de cette façon. Il espérait ne pas avoir à donner plus d'explication. Il se voyait mal expliqué à cette mère qu'en réalité la seule chose qu'on avait retrouvé de son fils était sa tête.

La mère secoua la tête totalement ahurie. Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux, juste la plus totale incompréhension.

-C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle.

-Boris Markson, entre trente et quarante ans, née ici. Y a-t-il la possibilité qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non. Mais c'est impossible. Mon fils est mort…

-C'est la raison de notre présence, grinça Sherlock.

Cette fois-ci John lui écrasa le pied.

-Madame Markson, nous comprenons que cela doit être difficile pour vous de faire face et je suis vraiment navré que nous ayons dû vous apprendre cette terrible nouvelle…

-Non, le coupa-t-elle. Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Mon fils, Boris, il est mort ! Mort il y a des années maintenant.

* * *

Ils étaient restés sans voix un bon moment à essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. John sentait que Sherlock était en train de bouillir à ses côtés. Le détective fit soudain un geste brusque pour extirper de son manteau des photos un peu froissé du visage de Boris, pour les tendre à la femme. Elle réprima un frisson face au visage cadavérique, John remercia intérieurement Sherlock pour avoir redécoupé la photo afin qu'on ne remarque pas que plus rien ne suivait le bas du cou.

-Je peux vous assurer que cet homme n'est pas mon fils. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

-Mais la police vous à prévenu ! s'agaça le détective.

Elle lâcha la photo d'une main tremblante et mima « non » du bout des lèvres.

-Tu vois bien que non, Sherlock.

-J'ai parlé à Lestrade avant qu'on parte ! Il a dit avoir trouvé et appelé un numéro correspondant à votre nom et vos coordonné ! Il adit qu'on lui avait répondu !

La femme sembla apeurée par la colère qui émanait de Sherlock, elle secoua vivement la tête.

-Ce n'était pas moi, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la petite cheminée de la pièce. Des cadres y étaient exposés, elle en attrapa un, son regard se voila de douleur et de nostalgie, puis elle le tendit à John. Le jeune homme sur la photo n'était définitivement pas celui qu'il avait rencontré dans ce bar miteux.

-C'est la dernière photo que j'ai de Boris, dit-elle. Je l'ai prise avant qu'on ne l'emmène, il est mort peu de temps après. C'était il y a presque dix ans.

-Avant qu'on ne l'emmène ?

Un sourire amer lui barra le visage.

-Oui. Dans une...institution spécialisée, tout près d'ici. Il avait quelques…quelques problèmes.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « institution spécialisée » ? Une sorte de maison d'arrêt.

Sherlock lui répondit avait que la femme ne dessert les lèvres.

-Non. C'est plus une sorte d'asile Psychiatrique.

John le regarda surpris, pas tant par le fait qu'il soit au courant que ce genre d'établissement se trouve dans la région, mais plus par le ton soudain distant qu'il avait pris. Son regard était fixé droit devant lui et il semblait avoir plongé dans son palais mental.

-Peu de gens connaissent l'existence de cet endroit, dit la mère. A moins d'y avoir été confronté.

-J'ai enquêté là-bas une fois. Il y a longtemps.

-Tu ne m'en à jamais parlé, s'étonna John.

-Non.

Sherlock se releva brusquement.

-John, on s'en va.

Il quitta la maison sans même saluer la femme, ce que John ne manqua pas de faire en s'excusant pour une si désagréable visite. Lorsqu'il sortit, Sherlock était déjà loin et il dut courir pour le rattraper.

-Cette affaire est de plus en plus étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda John en reprenant son souffle.

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

-On devrait aller voir cet établissement. Ils seront peut-être capables de nous renseigner.

-Non !

La voix de Sherlock claqua dans l'air, pleine d'une telle haine que John se figea.

-Sherlock…

Le détective accéléra le pas, John eu du mal à suivre.

-Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

-Une enquête. Rien d'important.

Il était évident qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

-Tu imagines que je vais te croire ! s'énerva John.

Sherlock ne desserra plus les lèvres jusqu'à leur retour à l'auberge.

* * *

John ne vit plus Sherlock de la journée. Le détective était sûrement parti enquêter dans son coin sans le prévenir. John n'avait attendu ni coup de fil, ni explication. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock de prévenir avant de disparaître. L'après-midi avait été long, la soirée également, John avait déambulé dans l'auberge, discuté avec quelques clients, il avait également recroisé la mère et ses deux fillettes. La plus grande, ravie d'avoir récupéré sa peluche, ne cessait de répéter « Arsenic » à tout bout de champ. John aurait dû être irrité de voir ça et aller s'excuser à la place de Sherlock auprès de la mère pour avoir mis un tel mot dans la tête de sa fille. Mais cela le faisait sourire.

Il se promena un peu, la nuit était splendide bien que glaciale. Il espéra trouver Sherlock aux abords de l'auberge, mais le détective n'était nulle part. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il avait bien vu l'expression de Sherlock lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de cet asile, il avait vu le détective essayer de refouler de douloureux souvenirs, il savait qu'il avait passé toute la journée à fuir à cause de ça. Il aurait tout donné pour l'aider, mais pour ça, Sherlock devait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Lorsqu'il retourna à leur chambre, Sherlock n'était pas revenu. John décida d'aller se coucher, il en avait marre de déambuler sans but. Le détective rentra près d'une heure plus tard. John ne dormait pas, mais il préféra tourner le dos à Sherlock, ce dernier était capable de passer la nuit dehors uniquement pour éviter une conversation déplaisante. Il entendit Sherlock refermer la porte le plus document possible, il entendit l'eau coulé dans leur petite salle de bain, vingt minutes plus tard Sherlock le rejoignait précautionneusement dans le lit.

-Tu rentres tard, murmura John en sentant la couverture bouger dans son dos.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Sherlock se figer avant de le sentir se glisser finalement dans le lit.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Je ne dormais pas.

Il roula sur le côté pour faire face à Sherlock, examina un instant ses traits tirés et ses yeux fatigués. Sherlock détourna le regard.

-Tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui ne va pas.

Sherlock lui adressa un léger sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Evidemment que tu ne le feras pas. Tu es encore plus buté que moi.

John rit doucement alors que Sherlock lui tournait le dos.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire aussi passionnante qu'elle en à l'air.

John ne dit rien, il se fichait bien que cela soit intéressant ou non. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était pourquoi Sherlock semblait en souffrir. Le détective resta silencieux un moment, John cru même qu'il avait fini par s'endormir jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève à nouveau, si basse que John dut se rapprocher pour bien saisir tous les mots.

-Sale affaire. Celle sur laquelle j'ai rencontré Anderson et Donovan pour la première fois, soit dit en passant. Un patient s'était échappé de l'asile, impossible pour la police de savoir comment il avait fait, ni où il était d'ailleurs. Il s'est retrouvé à Londres, à commis un meurtre, pas son premier qui plus est. Scotland Yard à immédiatement été mêlé à l'affaire, Lestrade n'a pas perdu de temps pour me contacter, cela va de soit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser un type pareil courir les rues trop longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre comment il s'était échappé, ni à le coincer dans une ruelle. Les équipes de Lestrade n'était pas loin derrière.

Sherlock fit une courte pause et John l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Il n'était pas armé et de toute évidence, il avait déjà entendu parler de moi. Il n'a pas opposé de résistance quand la police est arrivée, il m'a juste regardé en riant et il a dit…

La voix de Sherlock s'évanouit. John lui passa doucement une main dans le dos pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Explique-moi, Sherlock.

-Il a dit que je devais le comprendre, que lui et moi nous étions pareils, que la société n'était pas faite pour nous et que tôt ou tard je réaliserais que j'avais choisi le mauvais camp.

John en fut cloué sur place. Sherlock aurait beau nier qu'il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, la preuve en était que cela lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne laissait paraître.

-Cet homme était un meurtrier Sherlock, tu n'as pas à accorder de crédit à ce qu'il disait.

-Non, évidemment. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Les paroles de ce type n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux. Mais Donovan les a entendues, elle n'avait déjà pas une haute opinion de moi, va savoir pourquoi, et il ne lui en a pas fallu plus pour se mettre à penser que je ne valais pas beaucoup mieux que ce malade. Une logique enfantine selon elle il n'y avait qu'un taré pour aussi facilement en coincer un autre.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux. John appuya sur l'épaule de Sherlock le forçant à se retourner sur le dos. La façade glacial sur son visage fit encore plus mal à John que ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu n'es pas un taré, Sherlock.

-Peut-être pas, mais crois le ou non, les paroles d'un meurtrier échappé d'asile peuvent sonner comme des vérités générales aux oreilles de beaucoup de monde. Demande à Donovan, depuis ce jour-là, elle n'attend qu'une chose, que je commette un crime pour prouver qu'il avait raison.

Sherlock détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de John. Le médecin n'avait qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tous ses gens avaient tord à son propos et qu'ils l'auraient tous compris s'ils l'avaient connu comme lui le connaissait. Il attrapa sa main entre ses doigts, seul geste de réconfort qu'il osa se permettre. Mais cela ne sembla pas suffisant pour apaiser le détective. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs et, John le savait mieux que quiconque, les souvenirs pouvaient faire mal.

\- Sherlock, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Il cru d'abord que le détective allait continuer à fuir son regard et son soutien, mais Sherlock finit par se tourner vers lui, rapprochant au passage leurs corps l'un de l'autre. John n'aimait pas voir la peine dans ses yeux par chance elle était rare, mais John savait que cette expression de tristesse, il arrivait à Sherlock de devoir la cacher au quotidien et assez régulièrement. Cela lui fit mal au cœur. D'un geste tendre, John caressa doucement la joue du détective.

-Etre un monstre ne m'a jamais posé de problème, mentit Sherlock.

-Si toi tu es un monstre, qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?

Sherlock eu l'air aussi horrifié que choqué en entendant cette question. John masqua une mimique satisfaite, c'était exactement la réaction qu'il attendait.

-Tu ne peux qu'être quelqu'un de bien John ! Tu es un médecin, un excellent médecin !

John sourit affectueusement, cet homme avait beau être un génie, des choses évidente lui échappaient parfois. Sa main glissa en direction des boucles sombres, John s'étonnait toujours de les sentir si soyeuses sous ses doigts, il adorait cette sensation.

-J'étais soldat également, tu l'oubli.

-Tu as sauvé des vies.

-Oui, des centaines. J'en ai pris des centaines également.

Sherlock se raidit en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Mais cela ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne pour autant, souffla-t-il.

-Non, je suis d'accord. Et tu peux me croire, tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Pour autant que John savait, Sherlock n'avait jamais tué qui que se soit. En réalité, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre qu'aider les gens en résolvant des énigmes. Certes, il le faisait pour son plaisir personnel. Certes, il agissait presque toujours de façon brutal et terriblement impolie, mais les résultats était le même : Sherlock aidait les gens.

John ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir avec quelle douceur Sherlock avait rendu son doudou à cette petite fille, ainsi que sa maladresse lorsqu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il lui arrivait même d'aider les autres en étant gentil même si c'était pour nier tout en bloc par la suite.

Définitivement, Sherlock était quelqu'un de bien. Il dut deviner ses pensées, où alors était-ce l'attendrissement qu'il lisait dans les yeux de John qui le mit sur la voie, car il fit mine de se détourner faussement vexé.

-Ne t'y habitue pas, j'aime trop être un sale con arrogant pour que cela se répète.

John éclata de rire en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui. Il ne voulait pas s'habituer à quoi que se soit, il tenait bien trop à son conard arrogant pour ça.

Il prit soudain conscience de la proximité de leurs corps et de leurs souffles qui s'entremêlaient. John prit remarqua également lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquée dans les yeux de Sherlock. Une sorte d'adoration brûlante, un désir palpitant qui envoya des frissons au travers du corps du médecin. Il eu envie d'embrasser Sherlock, de capturer ses lèvres si tentantes, de les faire siennes.

Incapable de contrôler son impulsion, il le fit.

C'était trop spontané et irréfléchi pour ne pas être une mauvaise idée qui allait très mal finir. Sauf que sa notion de ce que pouvait être ou non une bonne idée s'était fait la malle à la seconde ses lèvres avaient touché celles du détective. Et de toute façon, pourquoi s'en faire ? Sherlock répondait à son baiser sans se faire attendre, avec un empressement non contrôlé qui fit un peu plus perdre pied à John. Oublié la gêne et la timidité qui s'étaient emparées d'eux le soir de Noël, il avait bien trop peu conscience de ce qui les entourait pour s'encombrer de tels choses, c'était comme si plus rien à par eux n'existait.

Le vent qui sifflait dans les sapins, la neige qui cognait au carreau, les bruits étouffés des conversations lorsque des clients de l'auberge passaient devant leur chambre, tout ça avait disparu. La seule chose qui importait désormais, c'était eux leurs bouches qui se pressaient avidement l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues qui se cherchaient, se trouvaient et lutaient entre elles. Leurs mains qui se baladaient, qui s'entremêlaient se caressaient.

John roula sur le corps de Sherlock, réalisant au passage que son érection palpitante battait contre la cuisse du détective. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que cela passe inaperçu auprès de Sherlock et au point où ils en étaient, à se dévorer la bouche et à se toucher comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, John se serait senti bien ridicule de la cacher. Son corps n'était manifestement pas le seul à crier son désir lorsque son bassin se frotta à celui de Sherlock, il sentit que le détective était aussi dur que lui. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres pour échouer sur celle de Sherlock.

John l'embrassa fiévreusement, sa langue glissa vers la commissure de ses lèvres, puis sa bouche continua son chemin vers la joue du détective, il descendit plus bas faisant glisser sa langue le long de la nuque offerte. Sherlock s'abandonnait complètement entre ses bras. L'érection de John commença à se faire douloureuse coincé dans son jean, la vision de Sherlock s'offrant ainsi à lui était un supplice auquel il ne résisterait pas longtemps. John s'attarda sur sa pomme d'Adam, au gémissement guttural que laissa échapper Sherlock, il en conclu que cela lui plaisait.

Les mains du détective pressaient son dos, il voulait le sentir contre lui. John ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça. Il continua l'exploration de ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Il se heurta à la chemise de Sherlock et entreprit de défaire les boutons avec une lenteur qui manqua de les faire défaillir tous les deux. Mais lorsqu'il voulut la lui retirer, John déchanta.

Il avait senti Sherlock se tendre brusquement entre ses bras, avoir un mouvement de recul, essayer de se dégager. John s'en voulu immédiatement, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, c'était aller trop loin. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que ça pouvait se produire, qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il désirait ? C'était impossible. Ça l'avait toujours été. Ça le serait toujours ?

Il se recula ne laissant entre lui et Sherlock qu'un vide bien trop froid.

-Je suis désolé Sherlock ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il allait partir, quitter ce lit et cette chambre, s'était le mieux pour eux. Mais Sherlock le retient par le poignet.

-Reste. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et arrête de t'excuser, tu n'as pas à le faire.

Il fuyait son regard, semblait gêné et refusait catégoriquement de lâcher John. Le médecin ne comprenait pas. Sherlock avait l'air de vouloir aller plus loin, en tout cas son corps le voulait. John songea qu'ils devaient sûrement faire face à un dilemme luttant entre les désirs opposé de son corps et de son esprit. Si tel était le cas, le médecin prit ça comme un signe qu'ils faisaient une grave erreur et qu'il avait bien fait d'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

-Je ne veux que tu les voies, expliqua Sherlock. C'est stupide, je sais. Après tout, tu les as déjà vues.

John était complètement perdu. Loin de l'aider à comprendre, ce que le détective venait de lui dire le désarçonnait encore plus. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à ses mots.

\- Sherlock, de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas.

Sherlock poussa un soupir et fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules, c'est quand il la retira que John, un peu soulagé et surprit, comprit ce qui le gênait.

Sur les bras déjà très pales de Sherlock, de petites marque plus claires, à peine visible se détachait. Elles étaient minuscules, juste des petits points qui parsemais la peau dans le creux de ses coudes. Si John les voyait, c'était parce qu'il connaissait leurs existences. Il s'agissait de marques laissées par des seringues souvenirs douloureux d'un passé que Sherlock aurait préféré ne pas avoir à exposer à John. Bien sûr que le médecin connaissait l'existence de ses marques, tout comme il en connaissait la cause. Sherlock ne les lui cachait pas il y a encore quelque temps et il ne saisissait pas ce qui le poussait à le faire maintenant.

-Je pourrais parfaitement comprendre que cela te rebute, marmonna Sherlock entre ses dents.

C'était donc ça. Après toutes ses années, après toutes les choses incroyables qu'ils avaient vécues, Sherlock avait toujours peur que ses anciennes addictions le repousse. John caressa de son pouce les marques presque invisibles, s'attirant au passage un regard surprit du détective.

-Tu sais Sherlock, ce que tu m'as demandé l'autre jour lorsqu'on visitait le cabinet, ça vaut pour toi aussi.

Sherlock resta silencieux, John voyait bien qu'il faisait de gros effort pour comprendre à quelle partie de la conversation il faisait référence.

-Ne doute pas de ce que je peux penser de toi, souffla-t-il en attrapant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Je sais qui tu es, je l'ai su dès le départ et je suis toujours là.

Puis à son tour, il retira sa chemise, dévoilant son épaule meurtrie par une balle qui avait déchiré la chaire.

-Je n'aime pas la montrer. Mais ça ne me gêne pas, je te fais confiance.

Sherlock le regardait comme fasciner, pas temps par la cicatrice dont il savait presque tout, mais par le sentiment de bien-être que le mot « confiance » provoquait au fond de lui lorsqu'il était prononcé par John.

-C'est une blessure de guerre, souffla Sherlock alors que l'envie lui prit soudain d'embrasser la peau meurtrie, tu devrais en être fière.

John haussa les épaules, il ne voyait pas pourquoi être fière d'un trou dans la peau qui lui avait valu d'être réformé.

-Elle est ignoble, je la déteste.

-Je trouve ça très séduisant.

Et sans prévenir, Sherlock se pencha vers l'avant pour embrasser la cicatrice avec une telle douceur que John se demanda si Sherlock la croyait encore douloureuse. Certes elle l'était, mais pas physiquement, tout n'était que dans sa tête et les lèvres chaudes du détective contre sa peau étaient en train de remédier au problème.

Son érection ayant repris toute sa vigueur et ne supportant pas de rester inactif, John repoussa Sherlock contre le matelas. Les mains du détective, désinhibées par le manque de tissus, s'acharnaient à lui caresser le dos le rendant ainsi fou de désir.

John n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Il savait qu'ils faisaient une monumentale erreur. Lui ne regretterait peut-être pas, mais Sherlock…

Alors plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Sherlock se redressa, se pressant encore plus contre John, attrapa son visage et l'embrassa profondément avec une ardeur qui fit tourner la tête du médecin.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le désir de John explose au fond de lui, se rependant dans ses veines. Ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils reprirent leurs baisers fiévreux jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Puis, la langue de John descendit explorer à nouveau la gorge de Sherlock, puis son torse, puis son ventre, de plus en plus bas, s'attarda sur son nombril.

Les ongles de Sherlock lui griffèrent le dos lorsque sa bouche descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à buter contre la boucle de ceinture du détective. Doucement, il posa une main sur son entre-jambe, le gémissement que poussa Sherlock aurait fait se damner un saint. Il pouvait presque sentir l'érection palpiter sous les couches de tissus, elle devait être aussi douloureuse que la sienne. John décida tout de même d'abandonner quelques secondes la convoitée proéminence. Sherlock poussa un gémissement de frustration que John étouffa en l'embrassant. Les dents de Sherlock s'agrippèrent à sa lèvre inferieure, il y avait une ardeur chez le détective que John n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

-Sherlock, je dois être sûr que tu veuilles vraiment aller plus loin.

-Certain, gronda Sherlock contre ses lèvres.

-Tu n'auras pas de regret ?

Cette simple idée le terrifiait. Lui ne désirait rien d'autre, mais Sherlock…comment être sûr avec lui ? Il ne le pouvait pas.

Sherlock attrapa brutalement une de ses mains pour la replacer sur son entre-jambe, il bougea légèrement le bassin et dit dans un souffle rauque :

-J'ai envie de toi, John.

Il ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Cela tombait bien, car il n'avait plus la moindre envie de résister.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il tout de même une dernière fois.

Sherlock lui agrippa les hanches dans un geste d'impatience et le tira fermement contre lui. Leurs érections furent pressées l'une contre l'autre et John sut qu'il allait lui falloir toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas relâcher la pression trop vite alors que les mains de Sherlock commençaient à se battre avec la braguette de son jean.

-C'est un ordre, Capitaine.

Cette appellation dans la bouche de Sherlock lui envoya de délicieux frissons à travers le corps.

-Généralement c'est moi qui donne les ordres, suffoqua John alors que les doigts du détective glissaient sous l'élastique de son caleçon.

-Ne te gêne pas.

John n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes et n'avait que son instinct pour lui dicter quoi faire. C'est moins compliqué que ce qu'il aurait pu penser, car ce qu'il désirait le plus était de donner du plaisir à Sherlock et le détective était suffisamment réactif à ses caresses pour que cela guide John dans ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon par la même occasion. Il n'eu pas le temps de se sentir gêné, le regard que posa immédiatement Sherlock sur son corps était bien trop empreint de désir et d'impatience pour ça. Voyant le détective se débattre avec ses propres vêtements tout en cherchant à garder le maximum de contact physique entre eux, John l'aida en s'en libérer rapidement.

Le contact brûlant de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre les fit gémir tout les deux. Les mains de John s'aventurèrent sur la peau fine du bas-ventre de Sherlock puis descendirent encore plus bas, survolèrent son entre-jambe, vinrent caresser les cuisses de Sherlock avec une douceur infinie et une lenteur à l'en rendre fou. Lorsqu'enfin une de ses mains vint s'enrouler autour du membre tendu du détective, Sherlock rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un cri de plaisir.

-Seigneur…

-Là, c'est toi qui exagères, susurra John alors que son autre main s'appliquait à caresser le creux de ses reins.

Cela ne fit que plus gémir Sherlock. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sentent soudainement John arrêter tout mouvement.

-John ?

Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par le désir rencontrèrent ceux du médecin soudainement gêné.

-Je n'ai pas pensé…enfin je n'ai pas envisagé que j'aurais besoin de prendre…

Sherlock se laissa retomber sur le matelas en grognant de frustration en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Ma valise. Poche avant.

John le dévisagea surprit.

-Dépêche-toi, gronda le détective. Je ne vais pas pourvoir rester dans cet état longtemps.

John se détacha à regret du corps si enviable de Sherlock. La valise, heureusement, l'attendait nonchalamment au pied du lit. Un peu perdu, il ouvrit la poche en question. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant à l'intérieur des préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Sherlock avait-il prévu qu'ils en arrivent là ? C'était impossible. Bien sûr, lui en crevait d'envie et depuis un bon moment déjà, mais rien n'avait laissé présager la même chose chez le détective chez lui non plus d'ailleurs. John avait toujours aimé dire qu'il n'était pas un homme transparent dans ses sentiments. Sauf que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sherlock avait déduit qu'il en arriverait là pendant leurs vacances. Il se demanda si le baiser qu'il lui avait volé le soir de Noël avait un quelque rôle à jouer là dedans…

-John bon sang arrête de réfléchir ! s'impatienta Sherlock.

John se ressaisit, il s'empressa de rejoindre Sherlock sur le lit, le corps du détective allongé et totalement offert à lui, lui faisait complètement perdre l'esprit. Il ne parvenait plus à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il désirait Sherlock, qu'il le voulait ici et maintenant.

Il reprit ses caresses, elles étaient rendu malhabiles à cause de l'envie qui faisaient trembler tous ses membres. Sans jamais cesser de caresser l'érection palpitante de Sherlock, John plaça un doigt recouvert de lubrifiant contre son intimité et glissa en lui, doucement. Sherlock gémit, John se figea.

-Ça va, ne t'en fait pas.

Alors John se détendit et continua, un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, ses mouvements étaient délicats, ses yeux invariablement rivés sur le visage de Sherlock. Il analysait ses expressions, cherchait à lire dans ses gémissements comment lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Sherlock ne mit pas trop longtemps à haleter de plaisir. Dans sa main, John sentait la virilité palpitante qui de faisait que lui rappeler que la sienne ne demandait plus qu'à être soulagé.

John se pencha sur le détective, sa main abandonna l'intimité de ce dernier à son grand regret. Sherlock l'observait à travers ses yeux mis clos. John l'embrassa avec passion, la bouche brûlante de Sherlock se mit à bouger avec avidité contre la sienne. Les mains un peu tremblantes, John déchira l'emballage du préservatif, il sentait ridiculement maladroit. Sherlock lui vint en aide. S'il n'avait pas été aussi excité par les mains du détective sur lui, John aurait été surpris de lui trouver autant d'assurance.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla le médecin contre ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as.

John en aurait joui sur-le-champ.

Il entra doucement en lui. La bouche de Sherlock alla presser contre le creux de son cou, il sentit les dents du détective lui frôler la peau. Sa main libre glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

-Attends, haleta Sherlock.

John s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Il ne reprit qu'un lent mouvement que lorsqu'il sentit Sherlock hocher la tête contre lui. Ils haletaient l'un contre l'autre, de plus en plus alors que John accélérait le rythme de ses coups de reins. La tête de John lui tournait, il se sentait défaillir, il ne savait plus si les gémissements qu'il entendait étaient les siens ou ceux de son amant.

Les mains de Sherlock s'agrippèrent à sa nuque, ses ongles lui griffèrent la peau, il en garderait les marques un certain temps cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Son autre main s'activait sur la longueur de Sherlock, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. John gémit à son tour, le spectacle que lui offrait Sherlock, bouche-entre ouverte, tête rejeter en arrière en s'en brisé les cervical et dos courbé de plaisir était la chose la plus excitante que John ait eu l'occasion de voir dans sa vie.

Il se noyait dans le plaisir, le corps de Sherlock qui lui brûlait la peau, les mains de Sherlock qui s'appropriait son corps autant que lui s'était approprier le sien, et la bouche de Sherlock qui soupirait dans son cou.

John accéléra le mouvement de son poignet sur la virilité de Sherlock, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais il voulait le voir venir avant.

-John…

-Jouis pour moi, Sherlock, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Contre lui, il sentit le détective se tendre, il sentit les soubresauts qui parcouraient son corps se faire beaucoup plus intenses. Il accéléra la cadence, de ses hanches et de sa main.

Sherlock poussa un cri étranglé, se cambra contre le matelas laissant le plaisir exploser en lui. John sut immédiatement que cette image resterait gravé sur sa rétine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il vient presque qu'immédiatement après, s'écroulant à moitié sur Sherlock en laissant échapper son prénom dans un murmure étranglé.

Le médecin se retira, sans pour autant éloigner son corps de celui de Sherlock. Ils restèrent dans cette position longtemps respirations saccadées et poitrines qui s'entrechoquaient. John finit par rouler sur le côté, enveloppé dans les méandres du plaisir. Il était à bout de forces, comme à bout de souffle. D'un geste mécanique, il retira le préservatif et remercia la corbeille d'être suffisamment proche pour l'y envoyer.

Il jeta un regard à Sherlock. Étendu sur le dos, il fixait le lustre au-dessus de sa tête sans le voir. John aurait pu le croire perdu dans son palais mental à regretter ce qui venait tout juste de se passer, mais le discret (presque imperceptible) sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lui prouvait le contraire, tout comme la main qui caressait distraitement le bras de John

-Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche, souffla le médecin.

-Je pense que moi aussi.

Ils étaient épuisés, l'endorphine rependue dans leurs corps les faisait planer hors de la réalité, parler devenait compliqué, mais à quoi bon essayer, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils ne surent pas comment ils parvinrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, encore moins comment ils rejoignirent le lit ensuite. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûr, c'est du long et intense regard qu'il échanger avant de s'endormirent.

* * *

 **Bon...Ceci, c'est le tout premier lemon que j'ai écrit et par conséquent, le premier que je partage. Comment vous dire que je n'étais que très moyennement confiante avant de poster ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai beaucoup de mal à prendre du recul sur ce que j'ai écrit donc je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vous serez biens meilleur juges que moi ;)**

 **A vendredi prochain !**

 **Bye !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Seleen:** _Coucou! Ah je suis contente que la scène t'ait plu! ça me rassure qu'elle soit bien accueillit comme ça :) J'espère que la suite ne te frustrera pas trop xD  
Ne t'inquiète pas, on est encore loin de la fin de la fic. En réalité, si tout se passe comme prévu, le dernier chapitre sera posté le 27 avril.  
Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tous tes compliments, ça me remplie de joie à chaque fois de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant cette fic chapitre après chapitre ;)  
A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite, j'espère, comme d'habitude, que ça vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 _L'homme avait beaucoup rit lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé l'intégralité de son plan. C'était son grand jeu et il aimait y jouer plus que tout au monde. Il était minutieux sur les détails et anticipait tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Le jeu lui avait paru fou quand l'homme lui en avait parlé. Trop dangereux, trop incertain, il y avait bien trop d'inconnu dans l'équation pour que cela fonctionne ; c'était impossible. Et pourtant…_

* * *

John eu beaucoup de mal à se sortir des brumes du sommeil le lendemain matin. Il avait dormi profondément, ce fut une excellente nuit et désormais, il sentait le corps chaud de Sherlock allongé contre le sien. Les boucles noires lui chatouillaient le visage. John passa délicatement une main au travers de cette jungle de cheveux. Sherlock ne se réveilla pas, il broncha un peu en enfouissant sa tête un peu plus contre la clavicule de John. Les yeux rivé au plafond, il se permit de se blottir un peu plus contre le détective.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il ne pouvait pas concevoir ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tout était allé si vite. Il avait passé de longues nuits aux côtés de Sherlock, ils avaient été proches, très proches. Mais cela n'était rien d'autre que des contacts amicaux, sans aucun arrière pensé. Pourtant il en avait rêvé. Derrière toute l'innocence de leur amitié un peu trop poussée, John l'avait désiré. Il avait voulu Sherlock, à chaque fois que ses yeux s'ouvraient en pleine nuit pour tomber sur la forme du détective endormi. Il le voulait et refrénait presque immédiatement cette envie, car ce n'était pas bien, car il ne savait pas comment Sherlock réagirait en l'apprenant, car ça risquait de les détruire.

Les regards prolongés et le baiser échangé étaient des écarts à côté desquels ils pouvaient passer. Mais la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé, ils ne pourraient pas l'ignorer, ils ne pourraient pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Leur relation venait de prendre un autre tournant et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils allaient devoir composer avec.

John aurait aimé se dire que tout allait être pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Que leur vie à Baker Street serait la même avec les enquêtes, les expériences ridicules, le chat et en prime des baisers et des nuits de folies pareils à celle-ci. Oui, le tableau était beau, mais impossible.

Sherlock tenait à lui, il le lui avait fait comprendre, lui avait même dit. Certes, mais pas de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose, il était Sherlock Holmes et ne faisait pas dans les relations social, alors amoureuses, encore moins.

John se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Les choses s'étaient enchaînées avec une telle fluidité qu'il ne s'était posé que très peu de questions, son désir et son instinct n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de place aux doutes. Sauf qu'après-coup, les interrogations qui auraient pu le freiner la veille lui vinrent en pleine figure.

Sherlock avait voulu ce qu'il s'était passé autant que lui, ça il en était sûr, son corps et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir. En revanche si John était certain de n'avoir aucun regret, la réciproque le faisait fortement douter. Et maintenant, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'en se réveillant, Sherlock ne le repousse et ne veuille plus jamais l'approcher. Parce que les désirs de Sherlock ne coïncidaient pas toujours avec les besoins de son corps, John eu peur que cette fois l'un ait emporté le pas sur l'autre.

Sherlock lui avait dit que tout allait bien et que c'était ce qu'il voulait. John l'avait cru parce que ses pulsions ne lui auraient pas permis le contraire. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne servait rien de ce que Sherlock voulait vraiment ou non. Il avait été surpris par l'assurance du détective ; Sherlock avait-il déjà eu des relations (des vrais pas de simple expérience) dans sa vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait pas pensé à poser la question. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

-Bon sang, John, tu penses vraiment trop, broncha la voix de Sherlock étouffé par son épaule.

Le médecin eu un léger sursaut. Au grondement que poussa Sherlock, son nez du en partir. Il leva les yeux vers John le visage encore à moitié endormi.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda John.

-Suffisamment pour savoir que tu te tortures l'esprit.

Le petit sourire que lui adressa Sherlock apaisa un peu ses angoisses.

-Tu n'es toujours pas assez malin pour entendre ce que je pense, tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

-Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu rumines depuis que tu as ouvert les yeux, rétorqua Sherlock en roulant sur le dos permettant à la circulation sanguine de continuer son chemin dans le bras de John.

 _Il vise juste, l'enfoiré_. Songea John. Il avait parfois l'impression que Sherlock le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sherlock n'avait pas la délicatesse de ne pas le dévisager ouvertement. John pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler le visage, il resta obstinément concentré sur le vieux lustre qui pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Tout va bien.

-Est-ce que tu as des regrets ?

John pouvait entendre l'amertume dans sa voix. Il fit brusquement volte face pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que le détective pense une chose pareille.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non.

Il s'arrêta un instant sous pesant les mots qu'il allait employer.

-J'ai juste cru que cela pouvait être ton cas.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils jusqu'à creuser une légère ride entre eux.

-J'ai pourtant été suffisamment clair sur le sujet, non ?

-Je sais, soupira John. C'est seulement que…

-Que quoi ?

-Bon sang Sherlock, tu es toi ! s'agaça le médecin.

-Développe, grinça le détective.

John soupira essayant de calmer un peu le volume de sa voix et le fouillis de ses pensées.

-Tu n'aimes pas les relations Sherlock, tu l'as dit toi-même, des centaines de fois.

-C'est un fait.

-Et je suis bien incapable de t'imaginer à Baker Street à vivre tous ces…trucs de couple !

Il se sentait ridicule, il disait des choses ridicules. Bien sûr que non que Sherlock ne ferait pas de « trucs de couple » pour la simple et bonne raison que d'avoir couché en semble ne faisait certainement pas d'eux un couple, ça Sherlock n'en voudrait pas.

Sherlock ricana, pas un rire ironique, John voyait sur son visage qu'il était réellement amusé.

-Nous ne sommes pas à Baker Street, John.

Non en effet, ils n'y étaient pas mais dans l'esprit du médecin cela ne changeai rien à la question actuelle.

-Peu-importe ce qu'il se passe ici, quelle incidence cela pourra-t-il bien avoir là-bas?

John comprit enfin ce qui essayait de dire ; et ça ne lui plu pas du tout. C'était la solution parfaite, oublier les limite déjà flou de leur relation, mais ne jamais mentionné leur écart une fois de retour à Londres. C'était une idée brillante pour ne pas se soucier des conséquences émotionnelles que cela pouvait amène, sauf que ses conséquences, John les subissait déjà.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal cependant, c'était de penser que si Sherlock avait bien voulu ce qui c'était passer il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Et John sentit quelque chose lui tordre l'estomac, tristesse ? Peut-être. Colère ? Sans aucun doute.

-Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'apprendra qu'on a couché ensemble.

Dire ses mots rendit soudain la situation beaucoup plus réel pour John. Sherlock le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. John eu la désagréable sensation d'être jugé. Mais le détective ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de lui faire comprendre pourquoi en se contentant d'un rictus ironique. Sous les couvertures, John sentit la main de Sherlock s'aventurer doucement près de sa hanche. Juste un effleurement léger, mais en tout cas suffisent pour ravier en lui le désir de la vieille.

Sherlock était peut-être mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation humaine, mais n'en restait pas moins un génie qui avait parfaitement compris l'effet qu'il avait sur John.

-Nous ne sommes pas à Baker Street, susurra Sherlock une nouvelle fois.

Le message était clair, il n'avait aucun inconvenant à ce que les événements de la veille se reproduise avant leur retour et si John devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, la réciproque était valable. Il se serait plu à les imaginer tous les deux, s'embrassant furieusement sous le toit familier de leur appartement, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il avait eu Sherlock, il avait eu son corps, il avait eu ses baisers endiablés et plus que tout il avait eu sa passion et sa totale confiance. C'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer, le mieux était peut-être de profiter de ce qu'il avait, sans se focaliser sur ce qu'il n'aura jamais.

-Très bien. On n'a pas besoin de revenir là-dessus lorsqu'on sera rentré, mais en attendant…

Sa main descendit de manière suggestive le long du torse de Sherlock. Le détective eu un sourire en coin.

-Cela semble être un compromis envisageable.

Sherlock roula jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques millimètres du visage de John.

-Je ne voulais pas que les choses entre nous change avant, je ne veux toujours pas que ça soit le cas maintenant, murmura Sherlock soudain plus sérieux.

Il était sincère, John le lisait dans ses yeux et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Parce qu'il y avait également de la peur dans les yeux de Sherlock et cette peur lui aussi la ressentait. La peur du point de non-retour, de tout perdre si les choses venaient t à aller trop loin.

Sherlock appuya un léger baiser sur les lèvres du médecin et John eu immédiatement envie de l'approfondir, mais Sherlock l'arrêta.

-Pas que l'idée de passer la journée au lit avec toi me dérange, mais nous avons un asile à visité !

John grommela de frustration, il savait bien que Sherlock ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'envie d'explorer une telle piste, même si cela lui était difficile. Il retint néanmoins le bras du détective lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna de lui.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Sherlock acquiesça. Le médecin se mordit la lèvre. Il devait savoir, il en avait besoin.

-Tu avais déjà couché avec quelqu'un auparavant.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, John se sentit rougir. La question lui paraissait absurde une fois prononcée.

-Oui.

John en fut un peu soulagé, bien qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Sherlock avait été bien trop à l'aise pour qu'il s'agisse de sa première fois.

-En revanche, c'est la première fois que j'apprécie vraiment ça, ajouta le détective.

John le dévisagea attendant plus d'explication. Sherlock haussa distraitement les épaules.

-Des expériences à la fac ; puis après aussi. Jamais bien. Jamais les bonnes personnes.

Le cœur de John fit une embardée dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit ce que Sherlock insinuait par là. Et lorsque Sherlock, complètement nu, sortit du lit pour rejoindre leur petite salle de bain, John ne fit aucun effort pour retenir un souffle rauque, autant provoqué par la chute de reins à s'en damner qu'il avait sous les yeux que par les mots résonnant dans sa tête qui avaient rendu sa respiration étonnement difficile.

* * *

John s'était senti mal à l'aise avant même de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Il n'était pas le seul, Sherlock était d'une humeur morose. John avait ressenti son appréhension tout le long du chemin. Il lui avait à plusieurs reprise proposé de ne pas y aller, mais Sherlock était formel, il fallait explorer toutes les pistes, ne rien laisser au hasard. L'asile n'était rien d'autre qu'une vielle baptise à la peinture écaillée. Les normes pour ce type d'établissement, John en aurait mis sa main au feu, ne devait pas être respecté. Il n'était pas du tout surprit qu'un patient ait pu un jour s'enfuir, la sécurité avait l'air déplorable.

Sherlock n'eu pas à utilisé la carte de Lestrade pour entrer. Le directeur était le même que lors de sa première visite des années auparavant et, à son grand damne, il était content de le revoir. Sherlock, dans son cas, l'était beaucoup moins. John cardait un œil attentif sur son comportement, tout dans sa mimique hurlait qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être là. Bien entendu, cela passa complètement inaperçu aux yeux du directeur.

-Ravi de vous revoir Monsieur Holmes. Vraiment ravi !

Faussement enjouée, maintiens superficiel, et besoin viscéral de faire bonne impression, déduit John en voyant l'homme les guider à l'intérieur de l'établissement d'une démarche trop assuré en faisant régulièrement glissé autour de son poignet la contrefaçon d'une montre hors de prix.

Il les assomma de longues minutes de politesses, leur offrit un café infecte issus de la machine du personnel. Il insista pour leur faire faire un tour du propriétaire avant que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de lui annoncer la raison de leur visite. Ils croisèrent aides soignant et psychiatres, tous des gens bien moroses. John fut étonné du nombre impressionnant des membres de la sécurité, si l'endroit n'était pas des plus aux normes, l'incident d'il y a quelques années avait au moins permis d'améliorer ça. John avait été surpris du petit nombre de chambres, ou de cellules, il ne se fixait pas sur le terme à employer.

-Peu de patients, fit-il remarquer alors qu'il s'installait dans le bureau du directeur ; une vaste pièce beaucoup trop décorée.

Le type haussa les épaules comme si la question ne l'intéressait pas.

-Cette vieille affaire nous à certes fait de la pub, mais pas que de la bonne. On a peu à peu redirigé les…cas trop dangereux vers d'autres établissements, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore autant à cause d'une simple faille de sécurité.

 _Quand est-ce que les médecins avaient commencé à considérer la vie humaine comme une machine à fric?_ se demanda amèrement John.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes de retour, Monsieur Holmes ? Pour parler de c'malade qui s'était tiré.

Sherlock répondit par une autre question.

-Vous as t'on contacté au sujet d'un pensionnaire nommé Boris Markson ?

Le directeur le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre, parut soudain très surprit et finit par éclater de rire.

-Toujours aussi doué, m'sieur Holmes. Vous avez bien raison, on nous a contacté en partit à ce sujet.

Il hochait la tête de façon solennelle, heureux de pouvoir aider. Si John s'en sentit agacé, il n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il en était pour le détective. Il attendait plus d'informations de ce type, même Anderson aurait pu s'en apercevoir, et l'homme en question ne semblait pas être fait pour répondre autrement que par le strict minimum.

-En partie?

Nouveau mouvement haussement d'épaule mou.

-Un prétendu journaliste, il y a quelques mois tout au plus. Il voulait se renseigner sur les patients, des anciens comme des nouveaux, et sur cette affaire aussi qu'il disait. Bah, ça n'a mené à rien, l'article n'est jamais paru dans la gazette locale. Sans doute changé de sujet, pas aimé ce qu'il a entendu, sûrement pas assez croustillant.

-Quel genre de renseignement voulait-il avoir?

-Sur le type que vous avez retrouvez ?

-Sur Boris Markson ! s'énerva Sherlock.

L'homme en face d'eux n'avait manifestement pas l'air de comprendre l'intérêt que Sherlock portait à ce patient.

-Rien d'intéressant, informations d'identité surtout, vie qu'il avait mené avant, ancien lieu de résidence. Il a dit qu'il voulait écrire un truc sur des gens apparemment normaux qui finissait par se faire interner et par claquer en asile. Sauf que moi, ces informations, je ne pouvais pas lui donner ; secret professionnel, protection de la vie privée, vous comprenez.

-Il ne s'est renseigné sur aucun autre pensionnaire ?

Le type secoua vivement la tête.

-Aucun. Faut dire que je lui ai bien fait comprendre que des informations privées, il ne les aurait pas de moi. Que s'il voulait des réponses à ses questions, il fallait demander aux familles, mais là non plus je ne pouvais lui donner ni nom ni coordonné. Il n'a plus rien demander, ni sur les internés, ni sur le gars évadé. Comme je vous le disais, aucun article n'a paru ; pas aimé ce qu'il a entendu…il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard entendu. John se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Le fameux journaliste avait bien au contraire entendu tout ce qu'il voulait entendre ; parce ce que Boris ne lui servait qu'à lancer une piste, que le seul intérêt qu'il avait pu avoir sur cette ancienne affaire était l'implication de Sherlock et surtout, parce qu'il n'était certainement pas un journaliste, mais l'homme qui s'amusait à jouer avec eux.

Ils coupèrent vite court à une si désagréable visite. Sherlock avait appris tout ce qu'il était possible d'apprendre et cela se résumait malheureusement au fait que toute cette affaire n'était qu'un grand casse-tête qui semblait fait sur-mesure pour lui. John commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Il voyait cohabiter sur les traits de Sherlock des émotions qui, misent ensemble, de faisait jamais bon ménage. Incompréhension, curiosité, incertitude, peur, euphorie. Rien de bon en sommes.

-J'aurais eu tendance à pensée qu'un homme à la tête d'un établissement pareil soit un peu plus…qualifié., soupira John

Il entendait par la moins stupide et apathique.

-Ce n'est plus un médecin John. C'est un homme d'affaires. Tu as vu l'état de l'endroit, le nombre de patients, le peu de personnel? Son principal intérêt est de perdre le moins d'argent possible. Et il en aurait perdu beaucoup s'il ne m'avait pas rencontré il y a des années et que l'affaire avait dû faire appelle à plus de moyens.

John entendit nettement le mépris dans sa voix. Il ne s'en étonna pas.

Leur journée ne fut pas perdue pour autant. Sherlock mit une grande énergie à interroger commerçants et habitants. A plusieurs reprises, John le vit passer de longs coups de téléphone, sans qu'il ne lui dise jamais qui était son interlocuteur. John mangea en vitesse un sandwich acheté à un vendeur ambulant ce soir-là, le détective quant à lui n'avait pas l'intention d'ingurgiter la moindre miette de nourriture.

-T'affamer ne ferra pas venir les indices plus vite à toi, grommela le médecin alors qu'il refermait la porte de leur chambre derrière lui. Personne ne sait rien ici de toute façon. Celui qui nous à attiré là savait parfaitement ce qu'il fais…

Il n'eu pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase, qu'à peine retourné vers Sherlock il se retrouva le dos collé à la porte. La bouche de Sherlock l'avait coupé d'un baiser ardent.

-Je vois, tu ne veux pas parler de l'enquête, marmonna John avec difficulté alors que les mains de Sherlock s'attaquaient à ses vêtements.

La bouche du détective se décolla un instant de la sienne, ses mains arrêtèrent tout mouvement, il lui adressa un sourire mutin.

-Si c'est ce que tu préfères, dit-il en faisait mine de s'éloigner.

John l'attira à nouveau vers lui. Il se foutait de lui, l'enfoiré.

-Pas dit ça, gronda John en lui dévorant le cou.

-Bien…

La nuit précédente avait été formidable, celle-ci fut mieux. Il en fut de même pour celle qui suivit, ainsi que toutes les autres. La dernière qu'ils passèrent à l'auberge dura en réalité presque une journée entière.

* * *

Le paysage recouvert de neige défilait à toute allure sous les yeux de John.

 _Ça va vite, beaucoup trop vite._

Pas que la perspective de retrouver son appartement lui déplaise, mais venait avec elle le silence radio sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette petite auberge au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

 _Je n'ai aucune envie que ça s'arrête,_ se répéta-t-il pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le train.

Ils avaient été clairs : ce qui se passait à l'auberge, restait à l'auberge. C'était pour le mieux. Sherlock ne se permettait pas de manger quand son esprit devait être à son maximum, alors perdre son temps à bécoter John sur le lit…ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'argumentation, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait de la meilleur chose à faire. Du moins, John avait fait tout comme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au détective en face de lui, si acharné à griffonner sur un bout de papier, qu'il ne remarquait pas les yeux de John qui le dévorait comme pour imprégner son image dans sa rétine. Ces lèvres, ce corps, ils les avaient désirés et les avaient obtenus. Il ne voulait pas s'en séparer, n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir.

Il ne serait pas capable de faire comme de rien.

Pas éternellement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il franchir le palier du 221b Baker Street, John sentit Sherlock le retenir par la manche d'une main douce. Il lui lança un regard curieux, pensant d'abord avoir oublié quelque chose dans le taxi, mais comprit vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça en voyant Sherlock jeter des regards dans la rue comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait.

Il allait lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, lorsqu'il réalisa que le visage de Sherlock se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien. La seconde d'après les lèvres douces du détective se pressait contre celles de John gercées par le froid.

Ce fut un baiser incroyablement rapide, bien que très doux et tendre.

Sherlock s'éloigna avec un petit sourire qui le rendait simplement irrésistible aux yeux de John, à tel point qu'il dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou.

A la place, il prit un air étonné. Ce ne fut pas difficile, il l'était de toute évidence. Ils avaient pourtant été d'accord pour dire que ces choses qui s'étaient passées à l'auberge y resteraient. Et pourtant, Sherlock venait de l'embrasser.

-Sherlock…

Le détective leva les yeux vers la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser sa question. Il se contorsionna, suivant son regard et comprit ce qui avait motivé le geste de Sherlock. Au-dessus de leur tête, la couronne de gui de Mrs Hudson se balançait au gré du vent.

Une lueur de malice éclaira les yeux du détective.

-C'est une très vieille tradition, il serait bête de l'enfreindre.

John éclata de rire. C'était un comble d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'un homme qui se fichait des traditions comme d'une guigne. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et colla sa bouche à la commissure des lèvres de Sherlock.

-Tu as raison. Il faut respecter les traditions, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

D'un mouvement, il attrapa la bouche du détective, fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. La seconde d'après, il s'éloignait déjà, essayant de faire abstraction du désir qui brûlait dans tout son corps ainsi qu'a celui qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Sherlock.

A l'intérieur, la porte de l'appartement de Mrs Hudson s'ouvrit, accompagner d'une exclamation joyeuse. John prit une profonde inspiration d'air glacial pour calmer le feu dans son corps. Il allait devoir le faire souvent désormais.

* * *

 **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite!**

 **Review? :)**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Seleen:** _Coucou! Comme d'habitude, un immense merci pour tes reviews!  
L'idée d'écrire un OS du point de vue d'Arsenic ou même une simple scène m'a souvent traversé l'esprit mais pour le moment je ne garantis absolument rien. Etant donné que j'ai une liste de projets de fanfictions longue comme le bras (et je ne parle même pas de celles qui attendent une update depuis des années...) si jamais un OS de son point de vue doit arriver, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ;)_

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous aller bien!**

 **Voilà le chapitre sans plus attendre**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 _Certaines choses prenaient du temps à être mise en place, disait l'homme. On entrait dans la cour des grands, on montait les pièces principales. Le jeu s'était enclenché à merveille. Pas à pas, Holmes avançait vers sa perte._

* * *

Les chats étaient rancuniers John et Sherlock l'avaient appris à leurs dépens. A peine le palier franchit, que Mrs Hudson se précipitait sur eux un sourire aux lèvres et le chat dans les bras. Arsenic avait pris grand soin de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour ne pas avoir à la regarder, tout dans son attitude allait de l'aversion au être humains à l'indifférence profonde. Lorsque Sherlock voulu le caresser, il feula, lui donna un violent coup de griffe et sauta des bras de Mrs Hudson pour courir se réfugier à l'étage.

-Je ne comprends pas, il s'est pourtant mis à miauler comme un fou dès qu'il vous a entendu entrer, s'étonna la vielle dame.

Oh oui, le chat était heureux de les voir, mais fier animal qu'il était, il fut rancunier de cette semaine d'abandon et leur fit savoir en déchiquetant tapis et fauteuils, ainsi qu'en reversant (et aucun des deux hommes ne sut comment il y était parvenu) l'intégralité de ses gamelles sur le sol. Après ça, il disparut et ne montra plus son museau de la journée.

Les chats étaient également des créatures très versatiles, ils en eurent la preuve dès le soir venu. Teigneux et invisible tout le jour, le chat était finalement venu vers eux, alors qu'installé sur le canapé, épaule contre épaule, ils étaient tout deux penché sur leur ordinateur, s'acharnant pour un sur les forums ou des médecins indépendants partageaient leurs expériences, et pour l'autre sur des recherches obscures.

C'est l'ordinateur de Sherlock que le chat prit pour cible. C'était sûrement lui qui serait ainsi le plus agacé, le chat savait reconnaître ce genre de signes et par-dessus tout, il aimait être agaçant. Il bondit lestement sur le clavier de Sherlock sans se soucier des doigts qui y tapotaient activement.

-Sale bête ! S'égosilla le détective alors qu'une page importante disparaissait sous ses yeux.

Le chat miaula de satisfaction et se mit à ronronné. John leva rapidement un œil et voyant que la situation n'était pas critique, s'intéressa à nouveau à son écran.

-Il l'a fait exprès ! s'exclama Sherlock outré.

-Mais non, soupira le médecin.

Le chat poussa un miaulement strident en dévisageant Sherlock de ses yeux jaunes et mesquins John changea d'avis, mais s'abstint de le dire. Arsenic ronronna encore plus fort, piétina le clavier et vint s'approcher du visage de Sherlock pour y frotter sa tête.

-Foutue bestiole, grommela Sherlock un peu radoucie.

-Il est content de te revoir.

-Il avait la journée entière pour être content.

Cela n'empêcha pas Sherlock de caresser affectueusement la tête du chat. L'animal ronronnant de plaisir et se pelotonna entre le détective et son ordinateur.

-Je crois que tu peux oublier ça pour ce soir, s'amusa John en voyant Arsenic lorgner Sherlock de ses yeux tristes dès que le détective l'abandonnait pour reprendre son travail.

-Peut pas. Trop important pour arrêter.

John attrapa son portable posé près de lui il était presque deux heures du matin.

-Tu as suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Regarde l'heure, ça ne sert à rien de t'épuiser, tu auras tout le temps de continuer ça demain.

-Du temps, j'en ai suffisamment perdu dois-je te rappeler que nous étions absents une semaine.

 _Comme si cette semaine, je pouvais l'oublier_ , s'apitoya John.

-Une semaine où tu as passé la quasi-totalité de tes journées à enquêter !

-C'est ici que tout va se jouer. M'éloigner de Londres était un risque nécessaire, mais qui m'a fait prendre un retard non-négligeable.

Du coin de l'œil, John regarda l'écran de son ami. Il était sur son site, y avait posté des fragments du code. John fronça les sourcils, il était pourtant certain que Sherlock approchait de la solution.

-Tu es perdu au point de demander de l'aide ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le détective lui lança une œillade courroucé, à croire qu'il venait de se montrer particulièrement grossier.

-Officiellement, oui.

-Et officieusement.

-J'attire l'attention.

-L'attention de qui ?

La réponse, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il pensait la connaître et doutait de l'aimer.

-De celui qui me l'a fait parvenir.

Il n'aimait définitivement pas ça. Il aurait bien fait part à Sherlock de ses inquiétudes, mais à quoi bon, le détective le savait sans doute et lui aussi voulait attraper cette pourriture, le danger ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

-Inutile de lorgner ton site jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes une réponse dans ce cas allons dormir.

Arsenic, comme s'il l'avait compris, s'étira en baillant et sauta lestement du canapé pour se diriger vers la chambre de Sherlock. Il fallu tout de même un moment à John avant qu'il ne parvienne à convaincre Sherlock.

C'est une fois couché qu'il se mit à regretter amèrement sa décision. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là, mais une fois glissé sous les draps à côté de Sherlock, la décision qu'ils avaient prise de faire comme si la semaine passée n'avait jamais existé lui revint en pleine figure.

John ne s'était pas imaginé que la situation serait facile, que tout reviendrait à la normale. Cependant, il avait sous-estimé à quel point tout cela allait être compliqué pour lui. Maintenant que Sherlock se trouvait si proche et pourtant à nouveau totalement inaccessible, John ne l'en désira que plus.

-Bonne nuit John.

Sherlock lui tourna le dos, un dos que John observa longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il eu enfin la force de lui répondre, Sherlock devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps.

* * *

John avait passé une nuit catastrophique, il avait l'impression que ses yeux ne se fermaient que quelques minutes avant que son esprit ne soit traversé par une quelconque pensée dérangeante (toujours liée à Sherlock) qui le réveillait instantanément pour qu'à chaque fois ses yeux se posent sur le dos du détective endormi. Puis son regard se posait sur le chat installé entre eux et il essayait de penser à autre chose.

Cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Il fut donc de mauvaise humeur le lendemain et il n'était pas le seul.

Moira n'avait pas seulement apporté avec elle une affaire, elle avait été la première d'une longue série de clients à venir les voir après une période de vide interminable pour Sherlock. Si John avait eu tendance à penser que des petites affaires çà et là divertiraient le détective et l'empêcherait de trop s'acharner sur l'enquête qui devenait éprouvante, il s'était bien trompé. Des affaires, il n'en accepta aucune.

En plus de les trouver toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres, Sherlock trouva également les clients de plus en plus stupides et ne se gêna pas pour leur faire remarquer. Les premiers jours, il fut extrêmement irritable. Il touchait au but, avait presque décodé le message, mais son expéditeur semblait avoir pensé à tout, quand Sherlock cru voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, il avait déchanté. Quelque chose était faut, son humeur en pâtie. John trouva plus judicieux de ne pas réfréner les élans de colère qu'il avait envers ses clients. Après tout, il avait bien raison parfois, certains étaient particulièrement stupides.

Même s'il était détestable, Sherlock resta supportable jusqu'au mercredi. Le jeudi, il ne prononça pas un mot. Le vendredi, une tasse de thé se vola en éclats contre un mur, suivit d'une deuxième pile au moment ou John avait finit de ramasser les débris. Arrivé à la fin de la semaine, Sherlock était devenu tout bonnement imbuvable.

Il s'en prenait à quiconque osait lui parler. Mrs. Hudson ne mettait plus les pieds dans leur appartement, John ne pouvait plus lui proposer une tasse de thé sans se prendre une remarque désobligeante en pleine figure et Sherlock alla même jusqu'à ignorer Arsenic lorsque celui-ci miaulait à ses pieds pour quémander de l'attention. Mais l'apogée de sa mauvaise humeur n'explosa que le dimanche soir lors d'une visite de Lestrade, venu sous la demande du détective lui-même.

-C'est un véritable enfer John ! Comme si cette affaire n'était pas assez compliquée à elle seule, il faut croire qu'en plus tous les criminels de la ville se sont passé le mot pour agir en même temps, c'est de la folie !

C'était la première fois qu'ils revoyaient Greg depuis leur retour d'Ecosse et il n'avait fallu qu'un coup d'œil à John pour comprendre que les derniers temps avaient dû être éprouvants pour l'inspecteur.

-On a eu droit à un cambriolage dans un musée, pour des millions de livres dérobé et rien à tirer des caméras de surveillances ! Des vielles affaires de corruptions qui sont ressorties aussi, des collègues concernés, hauts gradés pour la plupart, ça n'a rien arrangé. Et les meurtres ! Je ne te parle même pas des meurtres ! Ils se sont multiplié ses dernier temps. Oh bien sur il s'agit surtout de règlement de comptes dans des quartiers chauds pas à moi de m'en occuper mais la charge de travaille à doublé avec le reste ses dernier temps, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir profité d'un week-end avant un bon bout de temps.

John allait lui dire qu'il compatissait, qu'un week-end de repos, il en avait bien besoin et que cela se voyait. Il aurait dû y penser, la tête de Boris avait, en plus de remuer toute cette affaire, jeter une vague d'inquiétude sur le Yard. Leur système informatique avait été piraté, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Si cela venait à se savoir, les médiats s'en mêleraient et les moindres faux pas serait scrutés Greg n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça.

Sherlock l'avait dévisagé, le regard un peu fou. Puis il s'était mis en colère, vraiment en colère. Non-content de simplement insulter Lestrade sur son manque de compétence comme il en avait l'habitude, il avait également mis en avant (selon ses mots) son manque certain de discernement et son abject sens des priorités.

-L'affaire Cunningham doit passer en premier, Gavin.

-Greg ! Et l'affaire Cunningham a été classée, Browner est en prison. Ça me rendrait fou d'avoir coincé un innocent, mais tout est contre lui et pour le reste, il n'y a aucune preuve que ce Boris Markson y soit lié.

-Bien sur qu'il l'est ! Toute cette affaire n'est qu'une effroyable mise en scène, êtes-vous aveugle au point de ne pas vous en rendre compte ? Laissez vos stupides petits meurtres de rues et vos autres quelconques corruptions de coté, laissez Browner pourrir en prison ! Innocent ou pas, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer ? La seule priorité maintenant doit être l'expéditeur de ce message. Je ne vous demande pas de parvenir à quoi que ce soit, vous en êtes incapable, mais j'ai besoin que le Yard soit près à agir au plus vite si nécessaire.

Cassantes et méprisantes, ses paroles laissaient presque filtrer également de la méchanceté. Lestrade était un homme patient, un homme qui avait vu et entendu bien des choses et surtout un homme qui avait connu Sherlock sous ses plus mauvais jours et si le détective parvint à l'énerver jusqu'au plus profond de son être, il n'en dit rien. Parce que Greg Lestrade avait l'habitude de cette enflure que pouvait être Sherlock et surtout, car avec les années il avait appris avec brio à prendre sur lui. Cette discipline, malgré qu'il ait aussi l'habitude des crises de nerfs du détective, John ne la maîtrisait pas aussi bien.

-Greg, on va boire un verre ? grinça le médecin.

Sherlock le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, Lestrade se dandina nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

-Je croyais que vous aviez besoin de moi, hésita-t-il.

-Votre présence peut s'avérer utile, nuance. Ne vous croyez pas indispensable simplement parce que je vous ai fait venir, cracha Sherlock.

-Il a juste besoin de passer ses nerfs ! s'énerva John avant de jeter un regard dur à Sherlock. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois !

Et John quitta la pièce à grand pas en pressant Lestrade de le suivre.

L'inspecteur était resté coi au milieu de la pièce, complètement indécis de l'attitude à adopter, mais en voyant les yeux plein de dédain de Sherlock braqué sur lui, il se décida et suivit John.

* * *

John. John. John. John. John.

Encore John. Toujours John.

Que lui. Partout. Sa tête était embrouillée, il ne pouvait rien tirer au clair.

Il voulait le faire sortir ! Il voulait ne plus penser à lui. Chose déjà difficile avant et qui était maintenant devenue impossible.

Il savait que c'était une erreur. Jamais, non jamais, ils n'auraient dû faire ça. Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il avait désiré John, il avait compris (et depuis bien longtemps) que John le désirait aussi, il était tombé dans ses bras, il avait laissé son esprit se déconnecter complètement du monde, le moteur avait cessé de tourner toutes les nuits pendant une semaine et ça avait été la chose la plus merveilleuse qui ne le soit jamais arrivée.

Sauf que maintenant, John était partout, encore plus qu'avant. Si certes, il n'y voyait jamais d'inconvénient, parce que John, son John, ne pouvait pas être un inconvénient, il n'en restait pas moins incapable d'atteindre le maximum de ses capacités ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement à son ami, à son amant.

Il avait su qu'il y aurait des conséquences à la seconde où, le soir de Noel, la bouche de John avait touché la sienne. Et les conséquences, il avait choisi de les ignorer. Choix irrationnel, mais John le rendait irrationnel. Et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il savait qu'il deviendrait impossible de s'en passer. Au-delà de tout autre chose, John était sa drogue.

Il avait cru que se serait une bonne idée, ne plus mentionner ce qui s'était passé. Il avait cru que faire comme si de rien était n'altérait en rien ses compétences et que l'inverse risquait de le faire plonger trop profondément pour pouvoir ne serait que sortir la tête de l'eau suffisamment longtemps pour regagner un minimum de consécration.

Il s'était trompé.

Avoir John le déconnectait de toute réalité. Mais ne pas l'avoir l'obsédait au-delà des limites du raisonnable.

Ils avaient peut-être fait une erreur en couchant ensemble. Celle-ci, il ne l'a regretterait jamais. Par contre, il regrettait de l'ignorer. Ça blessait John. Il le voyait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Alors pour ne plus le voir et pour espérer regagner un minimum de ses capacités, il éloignait John.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. John pouvait être brillant, il ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte, mais il l'était. Il demeurait cependant bien trop manipulable.

Appeler Lestrade, ne pas l'écouter, l'insulter et lui faire perdre son temps. Une simplicité enfantine et ça avait marché, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour faire sortir John Watson de ses gonds. Le médecin était impulsif et lorsqu'il était en colère, il était incapable de gratter le vernis pour voir sous la surface. Son petit jeu avait fonctionné à merveille, en moins de cinq minutes John avait claqué la porte sans se poser plus de question. Pourtant, Sherlock restait persuadé que même Graham lui-même avait comprit son petit manège.

Quelque chose de doux se frotta à sa cheville, quelque chose qui miaulait. Sherlock l'ignora.

Il se dirigea vers la table, souleva une pille de livres entassés et tira une petite feuille de papier chiffonné.

Le code.

Il devait oublier John quelques instants et se concentrer sur le code.

Il l'avait d'abord trouvé plutôt simple, la traduction n'était pas des plus complexe à déduire, mais c'est ça qui l'avait fait déchanter. Un code caché dans le code. Voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Un message qui en cachait un autre et qui, Sherlock le craignait, en cachait encore un autre. Une mise en abîme faite sur-mesure pour lui. Sherlock le savait, il avait affaire à un génie.

Excitant. Cette affaire méritait son attention et demeurerait très certainement une des plus intéressantes de sa vie. Effrayant aussi. Le danger ne l'avait jamais dérangé, cependant la dernière fois qu'une telle euphorie et un tel doute s'étaient emparés de lui lors d'une affaire, il s'était retrouvé en haut d'un toit, il avait failli sauter. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, il y aurait survécu de toute façon. Non, ce qui le tétanisait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, c'était que John avait couru un danger mortel et que ça, il ne pouvait pas le concevoir.

Et John, John, John qui envahissait sa tête, qui imprégnait tout son être !

Le chat miaula encore.

Il se focalisa sur le morceau de papier, sur les parties déjà décodées. Il savait que le message indiquait l'endroit où se trouvait le reste du corps de Boris, ça il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. Mais trouver l'endroit en question était un véritable casse-tête. Dès qu'il croyait être sur la bonne voie, un chiffre ou une lettre imprévue lui prouvait le contraire. Il avait besoin du maximum de ses capacités. Il avait aussi besoin d'être avec John.

Les dernières nuits avaient été horribles. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il sentait la présence de John dans son dos, son regard qui lui brûlait la nuque. Alors qu'il voulait se retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas juste parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour se l'interdire à lui-même. Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Et ce chat qui miaulait, miaulait, miaulait inlassablement à ses pieds !

-Tu vas la fermer !

Arsenic s'arrêta net, lança à Sherlock un regard furieux, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Le détective laissa échapper un grondement sourd, voilà que la bestiole le faisait culpabiliser !

-Même toi, tu restes lorsque je me comporte comme un conard, soupira-t-il.

Il prit le chat dans ses bras, l'animal se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

-Rancunier quand ça t'arrange toi, s'amusa le détective en repensant à cette même bestiole qui les avait ignoré toute une journée parce qu'ils avaient eu l'audace de l'abandonner une semaine.

-Si seulement s'était si simple avec lui, songea Sherlock alors qu'Arsenic frottait affectueusement sa tête dans son cou.

Mais peut-être que ça l'était. Peut-être que de tenir John éloigné alors qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que le tenir contre lui n'était pas une si bonne idée. Sherlock poussa une petite exclamation de joie, si penser à John si loin et inaccessible l'empêchait d'avoir pleinement l'utilité de son esprit, alors il suffisait de ne pas le tenir éloigné !

-Tu sais que tu es brillant pour un sac à puces ! s'exclama le détective en posant Arsenic sur une chaise.

L'Animal poussa un long miaulement satisfait.

Il le savait.

* * *

Assis à la table habituelle de leur pub tout aussi habituel, John Watson et Greg Lestrade exhumait leur rage envers Sherlock Holmes. Il aurait été plus correct de dire que John exhumait sa rage pendant que Greg l'écoutait en silence, hochant la tête de temps à autre pour exprimer son accord, ou haussant discrètement les épaules lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas une situation mais ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

-Infâme ! Il est infâme ! Et toi, tu le laisses te parler de la sorte !

Sept fois. Si le compte de Greg était bon, cela fait sept fois que John lui répétait ça.

-Il se fout de notre gueule !

-Je sais John.

-Il n'en a rien à foutre qu'un innocent pourrisse en prison !

Greg avala une longue gorgée de bière. Ça aussi, il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois.

-Que veux-tu ? Il s'agit de Sherlock, on sait comment il est.

-Tu vois, je n'en suis plus si sûr, dit John en s'acharnant à couper un morceau de steak.

C'était le genre de phrase à ne pas dire lorsqu'on ne souhaitait pas être questionné, ce qui était son cas. John se maudit, il pouvait vraiment être stupide par moment ! Heureusement pour lui , Greg dut voir qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, car il ne chercha pas plus d'explications. C'était une bonne chose, car John ne l'aurait pas éclairé. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne se voyait pas dire.

Sherlock, il avait cru le connaître. Cet homme intelligent et froid qui pour rien au monde ne succomberait au plaisir charnel. Sur ce point-là, John s'était bien trompé, qui sait s'il n'avait pas eu tord sur d'autres choses encore.

-Moi qui pensais que cette semaine hors de Londres vous ferrait du bien, soupira Lestrade.

-C'est le cas, gronda John en enfonçant un bout de viande rudement coupé dans sa bouche.

 _Le retour en revanche, c'est une autre histoire._

-Tu sais quoi John ? Tu devrais songer à te trouver quelqu'un.

John avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer. Lestrade lui remplie un verre d'eau en cachant un léger sourire.

-En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu ais enfin sauté le pas, continua l'inspecteur alors que John vidait son verre d'une traite.

Il faillit tout recracher, des sueurs froides lui coulèrent le long de l'échine. C'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Lestrade parlait, mais il eu soudain peur. Peur que son ami ait compris, peur qu'il lui pose des questions, peur d'être incapable d'y répondre. Il se ressaisit, essaya d'être rationnel. Lestrade n'avait pas pu deviner. C'était impossible, rien dans leur comportement n'avait changé.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'étrangla John avec moins de détachement qu'il aurait pu le souhaiter.

Lestrade sembla un peu gêné, ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer John.

-Oh, le cabinet. Je…j'ai vu les papiers sur la table.

John se permit d'expirer. Il se sentait stupide soulagé aussi. D'ailleurs, il fut tellement soulagé qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il n'avait laissé aucun document en évidence.

-Ouais. Ouais, je crois que c'est la meilleure des solutions.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois enfin décidé à en parler à Sherlock !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, mon patron…ancien patron, s'en est chargé à ma place.

-Alors Sherlock n'a pas trop mal réagi ?

John laissa échapper un rire ironique.

-Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est lui qui m'a donné les documents, tout est là, j'ai juste à les remplir. Il m'a déniché un local aussi !

Lestrade ne parut pas surpris, du moins pas autant que John s'y attendait.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop t'en faire à cause de ça.

-Je ne m'en faisais pas…

 _Vil mensonge Watson_

-Je préférais juste éviter un sujet sensible. Il est insupportable quand il est contrarié, preuve par l'exemple nous ne sommes pas sortit sans raison.

Lestrade se retint de lui dire que techniquement, lui n'avait fait que le suivre car il le lui demandait. Il se contenta de lever son verre en faveur du futur cabinet de John.

-Profite du répit avant que tout ne se mette en place et que les clients affluent avec la paperasse et que tu sois surchargé de travail.

-Ça ne me fait pas peur.

-Ouais, moi non plus. Mais ça finit par tuer, fit l'inspecteur avec un soupir las.

En tant que soldat, John savait que dans leur cas cette affirmation pouvait être dramatiquement littérale. La vie, il avait déjà bien failli la perdre sur les champs de bataille, le plus dur avait été le retour à la réalité, à la vie normal et seul. Avant de rencontrer Sherlock, il s'était souvent dit que la mort aurait été préférable à la pesante solitude.

-Toi aussi, tu devrais peut-être penser à rencontrer quelqu'un, dit-il à Lestrade en finissant sa bière.

L'inspecteur rougit violemment, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se cachant à son tour derrière sa bière, mais John cru comprendre derrière ses quelques mots, que la solitude n'était pas le premier de ses problèmes ces temps-ci.

John n'était pas un homme intrusif et puis Lestrade avait la délicatesse de ne pas lui poser trop de question indiscrètes, il en fit donc de même. La soirée se termina agréablement, John parvint presque à oublier Sherlock.

* * *

Lorsque John rentra, Sherlock était déjà couché. Cependant, le médecin constata vite qu'il n'avait pas chômé pendant son absence. Le sol, les murs, même les meubles étaient recouverts de notes et d'inscriptions en tout genre. John veilla à ne pas glisser sur une feuille de papier et à ne rien bouger, Sherlock n'aimait pas qu'on mette le bazar dans son désordre. Le médecin jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux notes qui l'entouraient, il n'y comprit rien. En tout cas, Sherlock n'avait pas résolu le code, il y avait travaillé d'arrache-pied. Des documents s'étalaient jusqu'à sur l'arbre à chat d'Arsenic, qui dormait dessus sans problème.

John avait hésité avant d'aller se coucher, mais l'était actuel de l'appartement ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de place à des occupations. Pas moyens de trouver de la place sur le canapé ou les fauteuils et il avait même retrouvé des papiers illisibles dans la salle de bain ! Sherlock allait impérativement devoir régler ce problème ou Mrs Hudson risquait de leur faire un malaise. Elle était bien plus sensible au désordre qu'aux bouts de corps planqués dans le frigo.

La porte de la chambre de Sherlock était, comme toutes les nuits, ouvertes, n'attendant plus que lui. John aurait presque été tenté de rejoindre sa propre chambre dans laquelle il ne mettait plus que les pieds pour ranger ses affaires et changer de vêtements. Cette envie de retrouver son propre lit l'avait souvent traversé au cours de la semaine, parce que la proximité avec Sherlock devenait trop difficile à surmonter et parce que l'état matinal de John le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il soupira, résigné, et une fois de plus, entra dans la chambre de Sherlock. Le détective semblait dormir, John se glissa silencieusement dans le lit. Il se demanda un instant si Sherlock lui en voulait pour être parti ainsi avant de se dire que c'était bien stupide de penser ça même s'il n'était pas directement concerné par le mauvais caractère de son ami, c'était plutôt à lui d'en vouloir à Sherlock pour se comporter comme un parfait connard. Il se blottit dans les couvertures, ferma les yeux et essaya ne plus penser, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, lorsqu'une main vint frôler sa hanche. Ses yeux se rouvrir brusquement, Sherlock l'observait d'un air ensommeillé.

-Je l'ai presque trouvé, marmonna-t-il.

John ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler.

-Le code ?

S'il l'avait pu être en colère avant, la curiosité du médecin prit immédiatement le dessus.

Sherlock hocha mollement la tête et referma les yeux.

Pour une fois, John n'eu pas de mal à trouver le sommeil et c'était certainement dû à la main de Sherlock toujours posé sur son corps.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine**

 **Review? ^^**

 **Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous? Voilà le chapitre que je poste un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 _L'Homme avait encore du travail à lui donner, des petits rôles à lui faire jouer. Aujourd'hui, il fallait préparer le terrain, parce que Holmes avait résolu l'énigme. L'Homme le savait, il était en contact avec Holmes. Ça paraissait risqué, mais l'Homme disait que Sherlock Holmes était bien trop intelligent pour chercher à le démasquer, qu'il savait que c'était vain, qu'il savait que c'était à un génie qu'il avait affaire et que les génies, s'ils étaient diaboliques, planaient partout comme des ombres, mais que comme des ombres, on ne pouvait pas les saisir._

* * *

Quand John se réveilla, Sherlock avait déjà quitté la chambre. En réalité, il était à peine sept heures et il avait déjà quitté l'appartement pour aller Dieu sait où. Et John se trouva très surprit et désemparé. Pas parce que Sherlock avait quitté l'appartement à une heure beaucoup trop matinale et sans prévenir, non ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était dans ses habitudes. En revanche ce qui l'était beaucoup moins, c'était que Sherlock fasse du ménage derrière lui. Et aujourd'hui, vraisemblablement, il était allé contre ses habitudes.

Il n'y avait plus aucun papier, ils avaient tous disparus, jusqu'à ceux qui trouvaient dans le panier du chat (l'animal était d'ailleurs également introuvable) si bien que John cru les avoir rêvé. Cela ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre de Mrs Hudson, elle faisait toujours le ménage sans toucher aux affaires de Sherlock, et puis si elle avait trouvé l'appartement dans l'état de la veille, John était quasiment certain qu'il l'aurait entendu hurler. La dernière explication que trouva alors John fut que Sherlock avait trouvé une solution et que toutes ces notes qui l'avaient auparavant aidé étaient devenues distrayantes. Le détective avait dû se lever très tôt pour réaliser un tel exploit et tout ça sans le réveiller. John prit conscience qu'il avait réellement dormi depuis la première fois depuis leur retour.

Sherlock fut absent toute la journée, John se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, s'il pensait avoir trouvé le code et être sur une piste, le médecin aurait été bien surpris de le voir réapparaître trop tôt. Il décida que profiter de son absence pour retirer toutes les décorations de noël, cela devenait impératif, le mois de janvier était bien avancé et le sapin avait connus des jours meilleurs. John commençait d'ailleurs à trouver offensant d'appeler ça un sapin, la moitié de ses épines s'étant rependues sur le sol.

Il trouva tout un tas de choses dans ce sapin qui n'y étaient pas quelques semaines auparavant, comme par exemple la paire de menottes qu'il remit immédiatement dans le bas à salade du frigo (ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à trouver une meilleure place pour les ranger) et des petits sachets hermétique contenant des substance étrange dont John ne préférait pas connaître la composition.

Il trouva également le chat caché entre les branches. Du moins, c'est plutôt le chat qui le trouva. Alors que sa main s'était aventurée dans les branchages afin de retirer une guirlande emmêlée, il avait touché quelque chose de très doux qui n'avait rien à faire là. La chose s'était dès la seconde d'après accrochée de toutes ses griffes et toutes ses dents à son bras. Il s'en était tiré avec de belles griffures dont Arsenic semblait très fier.

Il avait rendu l'installation du sapin plus compliqué que prévu, il en fit de même maintenant que John voulait l'enlever, bien trop attaché à cet arbre à chat aussi grand que nature, il réussit même à sauver une branche cassée que John n'eu pas le cœur à lui retirer, ça ne ferait qu'une chose étrange de plus qui traînerait dans leur salon.

John eu même le temps de se consacrer à la paperasse du cabinet. Tout se faisait avec une telle facilitée qu'il se demandait si Mycroft ne continuait pas à agir discrètement derrière son dos, bien que Sherlock lui ait à plusieurs reprise affirmé le contraire. Il s'amusa à imaginer les frères Holmes comploter dans le bureau de Mycroft, ce genre de situation devait irrémédiablement tourner en catastrophe, puis il s'imagina la pauvre Anthea jouer le médiateur entre ces deux adultes incapables de se comporter comme tel lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Entre une demande de près bancaire et un devis pour du matériel, John éclata de rire.

Sous la table, Arsenic poussa un miaulement perplexe sans cesser de mordiller la branche de sapin. John l'attrapa par la peau du cou, il pouvait encore se le permettre l'animal n'était pas très lourd, et le déposa à côté de son ordinateur.

-Toi aussi tu rirais en t'imaginant Sherlock et Mycroft en train de se chamailler comme des gamins. Arsenic lui mordit le bout des doigts, John en déduit qu'il approuvait.

Poser Arsenic près de lui avait été une idée terrible, si le chat ne manifestait généralement que très peu d'intérêt pour son ordinateur, il se mettait à considérer le clavier comme ça couchette préférée lorsque John s'en servait. Cela ne manqua pas, à peine eu-t-il le temps de sauvegarder ses documents en précipitation que le chat martelait déjà les touches de ses petites pattes. John n'eu d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur une pile de feuilles plus que décourageantes posées près de lui.

* * *

Sherlock ne passa pas inaperçu en revenant. John avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et au bruit des pas dans les escaliers, il put déduire que le détective montait les marches trois par trois.

Son bonjour fut ignoré, Sherlock s'était précipité sur son ordinateur.

-Moi aussi je suis contant de te voir, grommela John.

Sherlock baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible, John comprit qu'il était contrarié. Le détective embarqua son ordinateur dans la cuisine, le posa devant lui et le fusilla du regard. John était partagé entre l'envie de lui poser des questions et celle de laisser cet imbécile bouder dans son coin ; il choisit cette option.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Sherlock du coin de l'œil. Il avait sorti quelque chose du frigo et John se douta bien vite qu'il n'était pas dans ses intentions de préparer le repas ; il en eu la confirmation lorsque Sherlock attrapa ce qu'il avait sorti avec une longue pince et entreprit de le faire brûler avec son chalumeau. Il était tendu sur sa chaise et pas une seconde ses yeux ne quittèrent l'écran de son ordinateur.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, John se décida à intervenir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pour ça, le médecin ne s'inquiétait pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait de la cuisine et lui retournait les tripes, quoi que Sherlock soit en train de brûler, cela provenait d'un corps humain.

Il s'approcha lentement, se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa soudaine présence à Sherlock, il n'était pas bon de surprendre le détective lorsque sa tête était occupée ailleurs et que dans une de ses main se trouvait un objet potentiellement dangereux. John se rappela une fois où Lestrade avait pris l'immense risque de tapoter l'épaule de Sherlock alors qu'il était occupé à soigneusement distiller le contenu d'une poche de sang. Le résultat avait été inévitable, l'inspecteur s'était retrouvé avait une grande tache vermeille sur sa chemise. Certes, une poche de sang n'était pas vraiment un objet dangereux et ce jour-là, John en était sûr, son ami avait très bien entendu Lestrade arriver, il en avait juste profité. Cela n'empêchait pas le médecin d'être prudent depuis.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais dehors ? Ou je ne sais où tu es allé.

-Il n'a pas répondu!

 _J'en connais un autre qui ne répond pas quand on lui pose une question..._ Au moins Sherlock ne restait pas totalement imperméable à sa présence, ça ouvrait la porte à un semblant de communication.

-Qui donc?

-Il est malin, il n'a rien dit clairement il me laisse faire mes suppositions et me répond ensuite. Je suis sûr que la dernière est la bonne, il tarde trop à me répondre pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

John cligna lentement des yeux en voyant que Sherlock lui désignait son ordinateur, la page était ouverte sur son site.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es en contacte avec un meurtrier psychopathe.

-Ouaip, dit Sherlock alors qu'il s'appliquait à observer le résidu organique.

-Tu communiques avec lui sur ton site !

-Bien déduit, Watson.

John n'en revenait pas.

-Bon sang Sherlock, pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Lestrade, on pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui !

Sherlock relâcha la pince, ce qu'il y tenait tomba sur le sol avec un bruit écœurant et Arsenic se précipita dessus. Sherlock grimaça, attrapa le chat et le posa sur ses genoux.

-C'est inutile. Nous avons affaire à quelqu'un qui a piraté le Yard avec une facilité étonnante et sans que personne ne le remarque ; n'essaye pas de manger ces poumons sale bête !

-Et tu penses avoir décodé son message ? demanda John.

-Certain. Je sais où il veut nous envoyer. C'est ça. Ça ne peut être que ça ! Il n'y fait aucun doute que j'ai trouvé le bon endroit.

-C'était donc un lieu ?

Si le comportement irresponsable de Sherlock l'avait agacé, sa curiosité reprit le dessus ; encore.

 _Ça finira par te tuer un jour, Watson._

-Bien sûr que c'est un lieu ! On m'a fait parvenir une tête avec un code, le code ne peux que nous indiquer où se trouve le reste du corps ! Elémentaire.

Ça y est, il recommençait. Il parlait à John comme s'il n'était qu'un parfait abrutit.

-Alors si tu as tout compris, qu'est-ce qui te mets autant en colère ? s'énerva le médecin.

-Il ne répond pas ! Il ne m'a donné aucune confirmation !

John essaya de passer outre le fait que Sherlock attende la réponse d'un meurtrier qui s'amusait avec eux depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il essaya de se calmer.

-C'est un psychopathe, son emploi du temps doit être aussi chargé que celui de ton frère.

Cela eu le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Sherlock, il venait indirectement de comparer Mycroft à un psychopathe, c'était le genre de chose que Sherlock aimait entendre.

-Il faut que j'occupe mon esprit à autre chose, grommela Sherlock.

-Il te reste des poumons à cramer, rétorqua le médecin en donnant un petit coup de tête vers le morceau calciné qu'Arsenic lorgnait avec envie.

-Déjà essayé. Pas efficace, grimaça le détective.

Et John devait dire que ça l'arrangeait.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que tu penses à autre chose.

-J'y parvenais lorsque nous étions à l'auberge.

John fronça les sourcils, Sherlock avait été immergé par l'enquête durant toutes leurs vacances, c'était maladif, plus que d'habitude encore. Les seuls instants où il avait pu s'en détacher étaient… _Oh !_

 _Non il n'a pas le droit, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas…_

L'espace de quelques secondes, le cerveau de John cessa de fonctionner. Enfaite le reste de son corps aussi. Le médecin en lui eu le temps de penser qu'il devait peut-être remettre en marche ses fonctions vitales où il allait mourir sur place ; l'homme en état de choc semblait en revanche penser qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur moyen de sortir de cette situation.

La main de Sherlock effleura le col de sa chemise, une décharge électrique traversa John, le poussant à faire un pas en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sherlock ?

Il voulait être sec et cassant pour l'éloigner le plus efficacement, il ne parvint qu'à être incertain et bégayant. Le petit sourire lubrique que lui adressa Sherlock eu, bien contre sa volonté, le don de lui déclencher une érection.

-Je pensais que s'était évident, susurra le détective.

 _Oh non Sherlock, ne me fait pas ce coup-là, t'as pas le droit, pas le droit, pas le droit !_

-Mais tu ne fais pas dans les relations. Tu l'as dit, tu le dis tout le temps!

Et quelque chose en lui disait que ce n'était pas sur le point de changer. De toutes les craintes qu'il avait eues, John n'avait pas envisagé cette situation. Ça lui semblait maintenant la pire des choses qui puisse arriver.

 _Ne me demande pas ça bon sang, surtout pas ça._

Il repoussa la main de Sherlock.

-Qui a parlé de relations? demanda le détective à qui ce rejet n'avait en rien atténué la lubricité.

John se sentit soudain nauséeux. Etait-ce là tout ce que Sherlock cherchait ? Quelqu'un a disposition pour apaiser ses pulsions sexuelles sans que cela n'ait plus d'importance que cela. John n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il aurait pu poser directement la question à Sherlock pour en avoir le cœur net, mais les mots lui restèrent coincés au travers de la gorge. S'il lui posait la question et que la réponse était négative Sherlock serait blessé, profondément blessé et il aurait toutes les raisons de l'être. Si la réponse était positive, John ne savait pas comment il réagirait, mais sans doute très mal. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

-C'est une mauvaise idée Sherlock. On ne devrait pas.

Il lui fallait faire de gros efforts afin de contrôler sa voix ; de paraître le plus détaché possible.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Il s'approcha, poussant John à reculer de quelques pas. Le détective se figea immédiatement en voyant ça.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, c'est tout.

Comment lui dire qu'il en crevait d'envie, mais qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter de simple relation sexuelle. C'était le genre de chose qui ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant. Mais plus maintenant. Pas avec Sherlock.

-Et puis je…je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Sherlock le dévisagea suspicieux, il ne le croyait pas ; évidemment.

-Très bien, dit-t-il d'un ton enjoué et détaché qui sonna atrocement faux aux oreilles de John. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Il se détourna, ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir le reste de poumon qui n'avait pas subit ses sévices. Il les posa près du chalumeau accompagné de quelques pommes de terre qui avaient connu des jours meilleur et d'une bouteille remplie d'une étrange substance noire que John espéra ne pas être de l'essence. Il prit la fuite sans un mot de plus. Rester dans une cuisine avec un Sherlock près à passer sa frustration sur des expériences était déconseillé; de toute façon il ne se sentait plus le courage de le regarder.

* * *

John s'était précipité dans sa chambre, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne voyait pas de meilleure solution.

-Allo ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Temps de latence, Harriet avait-elle bu ou était-elle simplement sous le coup de la surprise.

-John ? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Deuxième option. C'était une bonne chose. Ou peut-être pas finalement, elle se souviendrait de cette conversation, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.

Il prit le parti de ne pas s'encombrer avec trop de politesse, ça ne leur avait jamais vraiment réussit de toute manière.

-C'est Sherlock, hein ?

Sarcastique et ironique, la garce. C'était bien sa sœur, cette voix haut perché d'adolescente en manque de potins. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Ça l'énerva un peu, puis ça le fit sourire. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'embourber dans de trop longues explications.

-On a couché ensemble.

Il y eu un grand silence, John se demanda si elle était toujours là. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

 _Bon sang, faites que ça ait coupé, faites qu'elle n'ait pas entendu ça._

-TU PEUX RÉPÉTER ÇA!

 _Et merde._

-T'as parfaitement compris, Harry.

-Oh seigneur, mon petit frère est un homme!

Il grinça des dents. Elle lui avait déjà dit ça ; il avait seize ans à l'époque et ramenait pour la première fois une fille chez lui. La relation n'avait pas duré, pour plusieurs raisons; Harriet était l'une d'entre elle.

\- Donne-moi les détails!

-Certainement pas.

Non vraiment, elle ne changerait jamais.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles, pour me dire que tu t'es envoyé en l'air?

Il soupira; c'était définitivement une bien mauvaise idée qu'il avait eue là.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas protégé et t'as chopé une saloperie, c'est ça? Tu es médecin John, je t'aurais cru plus prudent!

-Quoi...Non ce n'est pas ça ! Bien sûr que non!

Elle était capable de continuer comme ça longtemps. Mieux valait tout mettre au clair au plus vite.

Il lui expliqua tout, de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'auberge jusqu'au jour présent ; du moment où il avait réalisé le désir pour son colocataire à celui où il s'était rendu compte que Sherlock était devenu le centre gravitationnel de sa vie.

Ce fut fastidieux, parce qu'il s'embrouillait, était confus et que Harry n'aidait en rien le bombardant de question sans jamais reprendre son souffle. Il lui fit part de ses envies et des nombreux doutes qu'il avait sur ce que désirait vraiment Sherlock. John la savait incapable de lui venir en aide dans une situation pareille, mais il avait besoin que tout cela sorte et Harry était la seule personne suffisamment proche et à la fois assez éloigné pour qu'il puisse raconter tout ça. Même si elle ne pourrait rien pour lui, au moins il vidait son sac.

-Il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr Harry !

-Tu l'aimes ?

John passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Il a redonné un sens à ma vie…

Et dieu sait que sans lui, John aurait touché le fond du gouffre depuis bien longtemps.

-Alors où est le problème !

Il resta silencieux, les mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, il ne voulait pas les dire.

-John ?

-Je ne veux pas que ça soit que du sexe. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ça t'ait un jour déranger.

-Ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je ne veux pas de ça avec Sherlock. Aucune des relations que j'ai pu avoir n'a jamais rien donnée et je n'ai pas envie de perdre Sherlock.

Harry resta silencieuse si longtemps que John se mit à craindre que ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui avait donné envie de se servir un verre.

-Tu as essayé d'avoir une conversation avec lui ? Une vraie conversation, je veux dire, demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il n'en revenait pas, voilà que son alcoolique de sœur venait à lui retourner des conseils que lui-même lui avait donné lorsqu'elle traversait des moments difficiles avec Clara (et qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais appliqué). Quand la terre avait-elle changé son axe de rotation ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-Sherlock se ferme à toute conversation qui pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise. Si je commence à mettre le sujet des sentiments sur le tapis, tu peux être sûr qu'on le verra traverser Londres en courant avec les mains plaquées sur les oreilles afin de ne plus m'entendre !

-Tu es de mauvaise fois, John.

Elle avait parfaitement raison, il ne l'aurait pas admis sous la torture, mais c'était vrai.

\- Ecoute-moi pour une fois John au lieu de faire ta tête de mule !

Pouvant clairement ressentir de l'ironie dans la voix de sa sœur, il finit par raccrocher. Cependant une partie de lui mourait d'envie de suivre les conseils de sœur, l'autre partie, beaucoup plus rationnelle, lui disait que les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses pour lui comme pour Sherlock.

* * *

Il avait soigneusement évité de s'aventurer dans la cuisine en redescendant. Sherlock avait daigné s'asseoir et semblait absorbé par une expérience ; tant mieux, du moment qu'il était occupé, John n'aurait pas à lui faire face.

Installé dans le canapé, il s'était replongé corps et âme dans son abondante paperasse essayant de rester concentré un maximum. Cependant, son esprit réfractaire lui rappelait Sherlock à chaque fois qu'un tintement lui provenait de la cuisine et le détective ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour être silencieux. Quand John cru enfin parvenir à faire abstraction du bruit, le dérangement lui vint d'ailleurs.

-Bon sang Arsenic…

Le chat avait bondi sur ses genoux, le faisant sursauter au passage.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que je suis occupé ?

Si c'était le cas, cela ne le tourmentait pas trop.

Il passa distraitement une main dans la fourrure du chat, elle était étrangement collante. Il ne comprit pourquoi uniquement en voyant s'étendre sur ses doigts la une matière noire et gluante. Si John ne comprit pas tout de suite comment Arsenic avait pu se retrouver dans un tel état, la solution à cette énigme le frappa de plein fouet une demi seconde plus tard.

-SHERLOCK !

* * *

-Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair quand je disais « pas d'expérience avec ce putain de chat ! » Mais pourquoi tu aurais écouté, tu n'écoutes jamais ! Pas d'expérience, Sherlock, ça veut dire PAS D'EXPERIENCE ! Et toi, tu restes là, sale bête !

Il attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite et ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

-Bien, je vois que tu te débrouilles parfaitement sans mon aide alors je vais…

-Tu ne bouges pas Sherlock !

Boudant à force de se faire réprimander comme un gosse, Sherlock consentit tout de même à rester.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux absolument le laver, il n'y a rien de toxique dans ce que j'ai utilisé, c'est simplement…

Le regard furibond de John lui montrait bien qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

-Si tu tiens tant à faire des expériences avec lui, regarde s'il est compatible à l'eau.

L'expérience fut un échec cuisant. Ils en sortirent tous les trois mouillés jusqu'aux os trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Arsenic était propre, mais John et Sherlock avait tous les deux écopés de splendides griffures et la salle de bain était à moitié inondés.

-Pas compatible, souffla Sherlock en se laissant choir contre la baignoire.

-Pas compatible, non.

Le chat semblait du même avis, il hurlait à la mort devant la porte de salle de bain.

-Aller va t'en, dit John en le délivrait.

Il ne se fit pas prier, ce chat était rancunier, il leur ferait sans doute payer cet affront.

\- Aide-moi à me relever, demanda Sherlock en tendant mollement un bras.

Le médecin attrapa distraitement sa main, la seconde d'après il se retrouvait presque le nez collé à la chemise de Sherlock. Chemise blanche, mouillée et transparente qui ne laissait pas vraiment imaginer ce qui se trouvait en dessous. John sentit son érection se réveiller.

 _Il n'a tout de même pas fait ça exprès, l'enfoiré…_

Mais le rictus satisfait qui étirait les lèvres du détective ne laissait pas vraiment place au doute.

-Connard, s'étrangla John.

-Je sais.

Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il que sa voix soit si sensuelle !

-On ferait mieux d'enlever ça avant de tomber malade, dit Sherlock en faisait distraitement glisser un doigt le long des boutons de la chemise de John.

 _Enfoiré._ Et son foutu corps qui ne l'aidait pas !

C'était peut-être le moment de suivre le conseil de sa sœur et d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Sherlock. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car la bouche de Sherlock se pressait contre la sienne. Il aurait dû le repousser, il aurait vraiment dû, mais la volonté lui faisait défaut. C'est seulement lorsque la langue de Sherlock se mit à ouvrir le passage entre ses lèvres qu'il fut pris d'un mouvement de recul.

-Arrête !

Sherlock s'éloigna aussitôt et John s'en voulu en voyant s'étendre sur son visage quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la culpabilité. Il détestait cette expression, ne voulait pas la revoir.

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas.

-Mais tu en as envie, souffla le détective.

-J'en ai envie.

Oui il en crevait d'envie, il était réellement à deux doigts d'envoyer valser ses convictions.

-Mais je ne veux pas que ça tourner mal entre nous.

-Pourquoi cela devrait mal tourné ? murmura Sherlock en se rapprochant de lui.

John sentit les dents du détective effleurer son oreille. Il devina que l'expression coupable avait totalement déserté son visage. Est-ce que ça aussi avait été de la manipulation pure et simple. Si tel était le cas, ça marchait à merveille.

Il agrippa le col de la chemise du détective, joignant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Leurs bouches se sondèrent, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent jusqu'à ce que John eu un nouveau mouvement de recul.

-Attend Sherlock, Mrs Hudson risquerait de…

-Les garçons vous êtes là ? tonna la voix de leur logeuse.

-…nous surprendre.

Sherlock se décolla à dépit.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle nous voit ensemble ou alors la moitié de Londres ne parlera plus que ça.

Une petite partie du médecin, au fond de lui, songea que si Sherlock ne voulait pas que cela se sache alors c'était un signe et que rien n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais il la refoula cette part de lui, les pas de Mrs Hudson s'approchait et il aurait bien le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard.

Ils sortir de la salle de bain le plus dignement possible pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la vielle femme qui débarquait dans leur salon, manteau et sac au bras.

-Oh les garçons, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes tout trempé.

Son regard était suspicieux, mais John n'eu pas à se lancer dans des explications, Arsenic lui apporta une réponse en venant se frotter à ses jambes, prenant bien soin de feuler en direction des deux hommes au passage. Mouillé comme il était, il ne ressemblait plus à un chat.

\- Le pauvre chéri ! Mais que lui avez-vous fait ? se scandalisa Mrs Hudson.

-La faute à Sherlock, gronda John.

La vielle dame lui lança un regard sévère.

-Vous devriez avoir honte de maltraiter ce petit trésor de la sorte !

John se retient de lui dire que le petit trésor en question était en réalité un être diabolique doté de griffes acérées et qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour s'en servir contre eux deux alors que Sherlock était le seul fautif dans cette situation.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua la logeuse, je vais chez ma sœur ce soir, ne me chercher pas.

-Et si on a besoin de vous ? grinça Sherlock.

John faillit lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Sherlock ne montrait à Mrs Hudson qu'elle était indispensable que lorsque celle-ci quittait Baker Street. Elle lui adressa un geste de la main agacé avant de s'en aller.

-J'ai un téléphone portable, vous savez.

Ils le savaient très bien, c'étaient eux qui le lui avaient offert.

Ils restèrent plantés là au milieu du salon, la porte d'entrer claqua, Arsenic avait disparu à nouveau. Ils étaient seuls.

-Elle est partie, souffla Sherlock.

Avant que le médecin ne puisse comprendre ce que ça impliquait, il se retrouva échoué dans son fauteuil, Sherlock à califourchon sur lui.

Il se laissa totalement aller alors que la bouche de Sherlock s'appropriait sa peau et que ses mains le débarrassaient de ses vêtements.

-Sherlock…

La tête de John lui tournait, il sentait les dents de Sherlock lui mordiller la peau, descendant le long de son torse à fur et à mesure qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise d'une main alors que de l'autre, il s'activait à lui retirer son caleçon. Sa bouche descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, réussi à articuler John.

Il avait l'esprit perdu dans un épais brouillard.

-Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué.

Les lèvres si chaudes qui bougeaient contre lui le rendaient fou. Encore et toujours plus bas.

Quand enfin la bouche de Sherlock effleura son érection palpitante, John ne put retenir un gémissement sourd. Il n'eu plus conscience de rien si ce n'est des vas et viens de la bouche de Sherlock sur lui.

D'une main tremblante, il parvint à libérer Sherlock de son pantalon et s'emparer de son érection, le gémissement que poussa le détective autour de lui le fit défaillir.

Combien de temps cela dura, il n'en eu aucune idée. En revanche ce qu'il sut à la perfection, c'est qu'a la seconde ou le plaisir se libéra en lui et qu'il cria le nom du détective comme si sa vie en dépendait, son seul et unique désir fut que le corps de Sherlock ne se détache plus jamais du sien.

* * *

-Tu me revaudras ça, espèce d'enfoiré manipulateur.

Il aurait pu être bien plus crédible si sa voix ne reflétait pas l'état d'extase intense dans lequel il se trouvait.

-J'y compte bien, souffla suavement Sherlock aux creux de son oreille.

John éclata d'un rire grave et somnolant, il se sentait incroyablement bien et des pensées absurdes lui traversaient l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sherlock alors que son rire gagnait en intensité.

-Rien, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que le crâne nous regarde, s'amusa le médecin.

Le rire de Sherlock se mêla au sien.

-Il a toujours été jaloux.

Il serait bien resté des heures ainsi, affalé dans ce fauteuil avec Sherlock collé tout contre lui. Mais John devait l'avoir compris depuis longtemps, l'univers n'était pas du genre à lui laisser beaucoup de répit. Alors que la bouche de Sherlock explorait paresseusement sa nuque, une sonnerie se fit entendre.

Elle provenait de la cuisine, de l'ordinateur de Sherlock plus précisément. C'était une alerte, il avait un message.

Sherlock fut si rapidement dans l'autre pièce que John se demanda s'il n'avait pas traversé l'appartement d'un seul bond ; Arsenic n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-John ! ON SORT !

Le médecin poussa un soupire las et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière alors que les dernières traces de chaleur que lui avait procuré Sherlock se dispersaient. Intérieurement, une vague de soulagement le traversa, heureusement que ce malade n'avait pas décidé de répondre quelques minutes plus tôt ou s'en était finit de lui.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Review?**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

Réponse aux reviews:

Seleen: _Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Ça me fait très plaisir que cette fic continue à te plaire!  
J'espère que ton Karma est de retour! A bientôt!_

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite,**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 _Jolie mise en scène. Ça l'avait d'abord rendu malade. Puis, ça l'avait fait sourire. L'Homme était un artiste et il lui avait appris à voir la beauté différemment. C'était un artiste et la création qu'il réservait à Holmes était grandiose. L'Homme disait que ça lui plairait, que c'était de son goût et que ce jour-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il lui avait demandé de laisser sa trace, en mémoire de Lucy. Elle aurait détesté tout ça. C'était jouissif._

* * *

-Loin de moi l'envie d'être pessimiste, mais nous n'aurions peut-être pas du venir.

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à l'eau. John était capable de faire preuve de courage dans bien des situations, mais lorsqu'il pouvait ressentir la panique de Sherlock (et c'était actuellement le cas) sa bravoure avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'effriter.

Il était dur de trouver un endroit plus sinistre. Perdu au milieu de nulle part, un domaine abandonné. Au milieu des grands pins qui grinçaient au vent: une maison. Elle tombait en ruines, il manquait une grande partie du toit et plusieurs fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches de bois moisies qui devaient être là depuis des années.

-C'est là le cœur du mystère?

\- Une maison biscornue, s'amusa le détective.

-Tu lis Agatha Christie? s'étonna John.

-Hum...je trouve toujours la solution, grommela Sherlock.

John n'en doutait pas une seconde.

-Ça pourrait aussi bien être un squat de Junkies.

-Un repère de sataniste. Pas beaucoup plus fréquentable.

-Tu en as fréquenté beaucoup ? demanda John.

-Des squats ? Oui.

Il trouva soudain ça beaucoup moins drôle.

-Je voulais parler des sectes.

-Oh. Ça m'ait arrivé pour quelques enquêtes. Pas souvent.

La question de John avait jeté un froid entre eux. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence sur le sentier recouvert de neige fondu. Plus ils approchaient de la maison et plus elle leur semblait menaçante. John jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, ce qu'il vit ne l'enchanta pas.

-Il n'y a pas de réseau ici.

-Tu as un coup de fil à passer ?

-Non, mais en cas de problème, j'aurais préféré pouvoir contacter Lestrade.

-Il ne nous servira à rien.

-Tu aurais au moins pu le prévenir qu'on venait ici Sherlock ! Pourquoi tu ne préviens jamais la police ?

-Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on vienne seul !

-Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce qu'il dit ?

-Je ne m'en soucie pas, c'est une question de pratique, je ne veux pas du Yard dans mes jambes.

Soudain, John trébucha sur une branche morte caché sous la neige. Ou peut-être était-ce un caillou. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et de concert continuèrent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Quand John avant trébuché, ils avaient compris. Ils avancèrent sur le gravier en direction de la maison, beaucoup plus attentif maintenant qu'ils savaient. Dans ce parc uniquement éclairé par la lune, il y avait un chemin sur lequel il marchait. Un chemin couvert de gravier et donc de discontinuité qui dans un moment d'inattention avait faisait trébucher les gens, rompant ainsi le rythme régulier de leurs marches. John et Sherlock avaient pu entendre que derrière eux, quelqu'un les suivait en copiant leurs pas pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Maintenant qu'ils le savaient, c'était impossible de l'ignorer.

La porte de la maison n'était pas verrouillée comme ils s'y attendaient. Ils rentrèrent prudemment à l'intérieur et sans se retourner Sherlock ferma derrière eux d'une main. Il se colla au mur. Tapis au plus profond de l'obscurité, leurs épaules se touchaient, présences rassurantes contre les ombres silencieuses. John sortit son arme, pointa la porte. La respiration erratique, ils attendirent longtemps en priant pour qu'aucune attaque ne vienne de l'intérieur.

Mais la maison était déserte et la porte resta fermée.

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? demanda le médecin.

Sherlock resta silencieux, le seul son qui leur parvenait était celui de leurs respirations difficiles.

-Je ne pense pas non, finit-il par dire à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

John sentit le détective s'éloigner de lui. D'un geste brusque, la main qui ne tenait pas son arme attrapa le poignet de Sherlock.

-Fait attention !

Dans la pénombre, il le vit hocher la tête.

-Suis moi et sort ton téléphone, souffla Sherlock.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau.

-Torche, expliqua le détective. Il nous faut de la lumière.

John soupira, tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette solution. Mais si cette idée sonnait bien, il déchanta presque immédiatement. Quand le faisceau lumineux éclaira devant eux, il ne put retenir une exclamation.

-Bon sang !

-Calme toi, grinça Sherlock.

Calme, il l'était parfaitement vu de la situation. Cela ne l'empêchait pas en revanche de se sentir malade.

-Dit moi que c'est un faux, s'il te plaît Sherlock.

-C'est toi le médecin.

Et un médecin parfaitement en mesure de constater, malgré la faible lumière, que le squelette suspendu devant eux était bel et bien humain.

-Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien que tu me contredises.

-Ça serait un mensonge.

-Alors dit moi qu'ils l'ont volé quelque part.

-j'ai peine à y croire.

-Ouais... moi aussi.

\- Attends-toi à trouver plus sordide que ça. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont préparé un petit accueil à notre intention.

Ça aussi, il le craignait.

Ils avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible, précaution inutile, on les avait enfermé volontairement, ça ne servait à rien de rester discret.

Sherlock ne s'était pas trompé en disant qu'ils verraient d'autres choses sordides. L'endroit était digne d'une fête d'ado pour Halloween à la différence que les nombreux ustensiles occultes qu'ils virent en explorant la maison avait déjà servi, et pour de vrai. Il y en avait beaucoup trop.

-Bordel, Sherlock, c'est des flacons de sang ? Là, au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Ça y ressemble. Il faudra les apporter à Lestrade ; ça peut nous mener à d'autres victimes potentielles.

-Tu penses que cette bande de malades a commis d'autres crimes ?

-Je doute fort que cette secte soit uniquement composée de crédules innocents qui se sont laissé attirer là par hasard.

-Et on les a laissé nous enfermer ici. Elle était brillante ton idée.

Sherlock lui adressa un regard mauvais et sortit du faible rayon de lumière en faisant grincer le plancher.

-Attends-moi ! siffla John. Nous séparer ne serait pas judicieux.

Ce que leur révéla le reste de l'habitable le conforta dans cette idée ; ils ne découvrirent rien de réjouissant. Encore du sang et des poignards qui visiblement avaient déjà servi. Des autels aussi, tachés de rouge, sur lesquels John préféra ne pas poser les yeux trop longtemps. Il y avait également de nombreuses photos, des photos de membres amputés du reste de leurs corps qui auraient fait pâlir leur frigo.

En plus de ce triste tableau, ils eurent la confirmation que les portes et fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées. Le seul moyen de sortir était le trou dans la toiture, mais cette solution n'emballait pas John.

-On se croirait dans l'appartement de Browner, remarqua-t-il.

-Tu ne penses pas si bien dire. Il me faut de la lumière par ici.

John s'exécuta, Sherlock tenait entre ses mains un gros volume poussiéreux relié de cuire.

-Ça lui appartient, expliqua Sherlock.

-Ils doivent certainement tous posséder le même genre de bouquin. Tu sais, ce type de personne…

-Non, c'est le sien, je l'ai vu lorsqu'on était chez lui. Regarde les marques sur la couverture, juste ici, exactement les mêmes.

-Il serait donc revenu ici avant de se faire arrêter ?

Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent intensément dans le noir, comme ceux d'un chat.

-Ou alors quelqu'un s'en est chargé, regarde la poussière sur la couverture, pas une seule discontinuité. Peu-importe qui l'a placé là, il a pris beaucoup de soin pour ne pas laissait de trace derrière lui.

-Mais quel intérêt de faire…

John s'interrompit, il venait d'entendre un bruit et de toute évidence, Sherlock aussi.

-J'ai l'impression que ça vient de dehors, dit le médecin.

Le bruit résonant à nouveau, un grincement qui se déplaçait dans les murs, semblant les entourer.

-Tu crois qu'ils essayent de rentrer dans la maison ?

\- Ils ont les clés, rappela Sherlock. Ils s'amusent avec nos nerfs.

Une petite partie de John aurait préféré sa solution. Au moins, un ennemi visible pouvait être arrêté par une balle.

Un bruit sourd leur parvint soudain de l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Un fantôme ? s'amusa Sherlock. Qui sait si cette maison n'est pas réellement habitée par un esprit.

Une seconde plus tard, le détective partait en direction des escaliers.

-Sherlock !

John lui attrapa violemment la main, l'obligeant à faire volte face, faisant tomber son téléphone par la même occasion. La lumière s'éteignit, ils entendirent la batterie glisser sur le plancher, mais John ne s' en souciait plus.

-Attends, ça pourrait être un piège!

Il enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans la chaire du détective. C'était dangereux, ils le savaient tous les deux avant de venir et John n'était pas homme à fuir le danger. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait l'estomac à tel point qu'il ne désirait plus que se cacher dans un coin avec Sherlock en attendant de trouver un moyen pour contacter la police.

-Évidemment que c'est un piège.

Il avait manifestement envie d'y aller, mais ne fit cependant rien pour faire lâcher prise à John. Le médecin dû se faire violence pour finalement desserrer ses doigts.

-Au moindre signe que ça deviens trop dangereux, on redressant.

Il entendit Sherlock acquiescer vaguement, il n'en ferait rien bien sûr, mais entendre Sherlock accepter lui donnerait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose pour limiter les dégâts.

Les escaliers menant au grenier grinçaient encore plus que le reste de la maison, ce qui était peu dire. Le mauvais pressentiment de John ne fit qu'empirer quand une odeur étrange vint lui chatouiller les narines, lui serrer la gorge et lui brûler les yeux.

-Tu sens ?

-Oui. Formol.

-Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de formol bordel !

Ils se doutaient bien que ce n'était pas pour aseptiser le grenier.

-On ne va pas tarder à le découvrir.

Il n'avait qu'une porte à l'étage et elle était entrouverte. John sentit un courent d'air froid lui effleurer la peau, c'était certainement là que la toiture manquait.

-Tiens ça, dit Sherlock en fourrant une lampe de poche dans sa main libre.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sorti plus tôt, grommela John en repensant à son téléphone échoué sur le sol un étage plus bas.

-Sois silencieux et éclaire devant moi !

Il s'exécuta, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Bien sûr, il aurait très bien pu faire demi-tour ou passer devant Sherlock simplement pour lui montrer son mécontentement, mais cela ne les aurait pas mené bien loin si ce n'est à une dispute et le moment n'était pas bien choisit.

John réalisa quelques secondes après qu'il aurait mieux fait de trouver une autre solution que de laisser Sherlock avancer devant lui ; mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Dès que le détective avait franchi le seuil, la porte avait claqué dans son dos. Un instant après, John croyait l'entendre pousser un gémissement étouffé. Il eu beau se ruer sur la poignée en criant son nom, la porte resta close.

-Sherlock ! SHERLOCK ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? SHERLOCK !

Il s'acharna encore et encore, mais rien n'y faisait, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Il n'entendait rien à l'intérieur si ce n'est une respiration saccadée. Celle de Sherlock, il l'espérait. Mais si c'était le cas et qu'il se trouvait effectivement seul enfermé dans cette pièce alors pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Etait-il au moins encore conscient ?

John prit une profonde inspiration essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Il pensa à tirer dans le verrou, mais c'était bien trop risqué, la balle pourrait ricocher et le touché lui ou encore pire traversé la porte et si Sherlock se tenait derrière…Mais ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Sherlock !

* * *

Piquante, froide, il la sentait glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La peur. John tambourinait de l'autre côté de la porte, il aurait pu essayer lui aussi de l'ouvrir, mais c'était inutile, il le savait. Tout ça n'avait été que trop bien manigancé, encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en arrivant.

Il savait que c'était un piège, il était trop intelligent pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il y avait sauté à pieds joint. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Déterminé, il tourna le dos à la porte.

Il s'était attendu à voir un homme armé, ou tout du moins un piège du genre, ce qui lui fit face était bien pire. Avant qu'il puisse le retenir, un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge.

-SHERLOCK ! Bon sang Sherlock, dit moi ce qui passe !

John parlait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. La porte tremblait sous les coups, il ne s'en souciait plus.

Face à lui, pendu à une poutre encore entière, éclairer par le clair de lune filtrant à travers les tuiles manquante, un corps sans tête pendouillait mollement. Sous la surprise, Sherlock sentit son cœur rater un battement, et John qui l'appelait toujours. Mais il ne songea même pas à lui répondre, à lui dire qu'il n'était pas blessé, à vrai dire, il n'entendait plus vraiment la voix du médecin.

Le corps était celui de Boris, il reconnaissait la physionomie bien que rendu rigide par la mort. L'odeur du formol était oppressante et lui irritait la gorge, il sentit des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il aurait dû penser à trouver un moyen de sortir ou bien à trouver des indices ou encore vérifier si personne ne se trouvait dans la pénombre de la pièce près à lui sauter dessus. Mais tout ça non plus, il n'y pensa pas. A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule et unique chose qui obnubilait son esprit et ce depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus. Grotesquement épinglé par un clou sur le corps sans tête, il y avait une note qu'il lui savait adressé. Il ne parvenait pas à lire, il était bien trop loin et la lune n'éclairait pas suffisamment. Ses jambes se mirent en marche sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, tout son corps agissait sous l'influence seule de son instinct et pour cause, son esprit était bien trop occupé ailleurs. Peu à peu, il comprenait ; il comprenait pourquoi tout ce grand piège avait été si bien ficelé, il comprenait comment il avait été mené là et surtout, il comprenait par qui.

Ses pas faisaient grincer le plancher alors qu'il avançait, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il les tendait vers le morceau de papier. Les sensations se bousculaient au fond de lui. Il sentait la peur le titiller et c'était normal, dans cette situation c'était normal, d'avoir peur. Cependant il sentait aussi et encore plus vivement, une excitation intense et une impatience sans limite, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait sans cesse qu'il appréhendait autant qu'il espérait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lire.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le papier, il était très froid, ou peut-être étaient-ce ses doigts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écriture soignée, il tituba.

-Sherlock ! Bon sang, je t'entends respirer dit moi ce qui se passe !

Il le savait, il le savait, il le savait, il le savait. Il savait ce qu'il allait lire alors pourquoi cela le surprenait-il autant ! Une simple phrase, elle le glaçait jusqu'à l'os.

 _J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu, Sherlock_

 _Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas le seul, j'en ai préparé plein d'autre_

 _Xoxo_

Mais ce n'était pas le pire, ces mots-là, il ne s'y était pas attardé plus d'une seconde, mais la signature, la signature en revanche…

Une nouvelle exclamation inarticulée s'échappa de ses lèvres, sans s'en rendre compte, il revint sur ses pas et se il laissa choir contre la porte. Le bruit dû encore plus alerté John.

-Sherlock ! Sherlock !

-Je vais bien, souffla-t-il si faiblement que se fut un miracle que John l'entende.

Il n'allait pas bien.

-Ecoute, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

-Je peux te laisser seul un instant, le temps de trouver quelque chose pour enfoncer le verrou ?

Sherlock aurait voulu lui dire qu'en cas de danger, il n'aurait été d'aucune utilité coincé derrière la porte comme il l'était, mais préféra s'abstenir de mettre John en colère.

-Je revins tout de suite ! assura John.

-Fait vite, souffla Sherlock dès qu'il fut assuré que le médecin ne puisse plus l'entendre.

L'idée de rester enfermé seul avec le cadavre décapité de Boris lui donnait soudain la nausée, presque autant que le petit papier qu'il chiffonnait dans sa paume.

-J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt ! J'ai été stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !

John revint à peine cinq minutes après, mais qui parurent des heures à Sherlock.

-Désolé, on ne voit rien dans cette baraque, j'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose d'assez lourd. Ne reste pas derrière la porte.

Il fallu plusieurs coups à John, avec ce que Sherlock remarqua être un extincteur, pour défoncer la porte.

-Tu vas bien ? s'alarma le médecin en manquant de tomber lorsque le verrou céda.

Une fois encore, Sherlock ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. John prêterait bien assez tôt attention à ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-il en remarquant enfin le corps.

Sherlock serra le bout de papier dans sa main avant de le fourrer au fond de sa poche. Ce n'était pas le pire, loin de là.

-C'est Boris ? demanda John.

-Sans aucun doute, la police confirmera.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de sortir d'ici. Il avait découvert bien plus que nécessaire.

-On y va, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

-Attends ! s'exclama John en éclairant fébrilement dans sa direction, tout est verrouillé, tu as oublié ?

-Ça serra réglé dans quelques minutes.

De toute manière, celui qui les avait attirés ici venait de parvenir à son petit effet ; il n'y avait plus aucune raison de les retenir prisonnier.

-Je peux savoir comment ? s'énerva John.

Au tressautement de sa voix, Sherlock compris qu'il avait manqué de peu de trébucher. Il ne répondit pas à la question du médecin, le bruit d'une sirène de police au loin s'en chargea à sa place.

* * *

-Tu les avais appelés !

-Hum.

-Quand ? Quand les as-tu appelé bon sang ? Il n'y a pas de putain de réseau ici !

Il était en colère. Très en colère. Mais c'était parce qu'il avait eu très peur. Les longues minutes que Sherlock avait passées enfermé dans ce grenier avait été empalement suffisantes pour que John puisse imaginer son ami, son amant, à l'article de la mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Et voilà que ce petit imbécile lui disant, avec tant de nonchalance qu'il en méritait des baffes, qu'il avait appelé les flics. Oui ça le mettait en colère, et il en avait le droit.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se douter que Sherlock avait prévu du renfort, cet enfoiré. Mais pourquoi le prévenir, lui, après tout ? Plutôt le laisser paniquer, c'était bien plus divertissant, sans doute. John aurait aimé se convaincre lui-même de cette hypothèse, mais quelque chose chez Sherlock l'en empêchait. Le détective ne s'amurait pas de cette terrible situation, il ne se moquait pas de la panique de John. En faite, il ne faisait rien. Le médecin le trouva trop déconnecté. Il y avait quelque chose que Sherlock lui cachait, quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Il allait l'interroger, mais le détective l'en empêcha.

-J'ai envoyé un texto à Lestrade quand nous sommes parti en lui disant où venir s'il n'avait pas de nouvelle au bout d'une heure, expliqua Sherlock en dévalant l'escalier dans la quasi-obscurité.

Après ça, il s'enferma dans un mutisme buté et John eu beau l'interpeller maintes et maintes fois, Sherlock ne fit pas le moindre effort pour lui signaler qu'il l'entendait. Il se contentait d'attendre en silence, les dents serrées et les lèvres pincées.

Quelques instants plus tard, les sirènes de police qui sifflaient au loin s'intensifièrent, des pas martelèrent le sol, des instruments cliquetèrent dans la serrure et finalement la voix de Greg Lestrade se mis à appeler leur nom depuis l'extérieur.

* * *

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? demanda Lestrade alors que John et Sherlock se libéraient enfin de cette prison délabrée.

L'inspecteur était aussi inquiet que s'il s'était retrouvé enfermé avec eux. Il avait de bonne raison, Sherlock n'avait rien fait pour le mettre en confiance en lui disant qu'ils risquaient d'avoir besoin de son aide. John s'étonnait même que Lestrade n'aiyt pas débarqué plus tôt.

Ils allaient bien physiquement, John fit un gros effort pour le lui assurer sans trop montrer son inquiétude, mais il y avait décidément quelque chose dans la tête de Sherlock qui posait problème.

-Tu devrais prévenir tes collèges, dit John, il y a de quoi perquisitionner là-dedans, ça va vous prendre la nuit.

Le soupir las que poussa Greg ne l'encourageait pas à poursuivre. Il prit une longue inspiration et le fit quand même.

-Des choses qui semblaient être à Browner aussi, et…

-Et ? insista Lestrade.

-Et…on est tombé sur le corps…en haut, au grenier.

Lestrade le dévisagea d'abord perplexe avant de demander d'un ton un peu étranglé :

-Le corps de Dave Browner ? Mais il est emprisonné !

-Non, le corps de Boris…ou peu importe quel est le vrai nom de ce type.

John tourna la tête vers le détective, les sourcils froncés. Sherlock aurait dû réagir, il aurait dû dire à l'inspecteur qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile ou même simplement lui lancer un de ses regards qui faisait se sentir idiot. Sauf que Sherlock semblait complètement ailleurs, mais pas dans son palais mental. John voyait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et une certaine frayeur qui le terrifia à son tour, Sherlock ne laissait jamais paraître la moindre faiblesse face au Yard, pourtant tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il avait peur. Il tournait sur lui-même, jetait des regards furtifs un peu partout et John pouvait entendre que sa respiration était loin d'être régulière.

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'aurais dû le savoir, murmura le détective.

Sa voix était si faible que John se demanda s'il lui répondait ou s'il ne s'adressait pas qu'à lui-même.

-Alors c'était Browner depuis le début. C'est ça ? demanda Greg. C'est ce que tu essayes de dire ?

John ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il lui faisait penser ça et même s'il avait cœur à soutenir cette hypothèse depuis le départ, il savait bien que Sherlock avait tout autre chose en tête, mais quoi ?

Sherlock ignorera l'inspecteur son regard était perdu au loin et John le devinait en train de serrer les poings dans les poches de son manteau.

-Je ne comprends pas, continua Lestrade, il est en prison, il n'a pas pu faire tout ça! Il n'a pas pu t'envoyer la tête de ce type.

Sherlock sortit de sa torpeur, ses yeux clignèrent vite et plusieurs fois, il sembla enfin remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul au milieu de nulle part, mais entouré par des agents de police. Ses épaules se crispèrent.

-Il n'a pas eu à le faire. Il n'était qu'une marionnette à la solde de quelqu'un.

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un à travailler pour lui, corrigea Lestrade.

-Non. Browner n'était qu'un détail. Le meurtre de Lucy également. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début, il ne s'agit que de détails pour que je l'affronte.

-Le meurtre d'une femme n'a rien d'un détail, Sherlock., ajouta Lestrade.

-Si Browner avait vraiment voulu t'affronter, il se serait comporté différemment le jour où on l'a rencontré

-Pas lui. Et je suis près à parier qu'il n'a pas demandé d'aide. On la lui à proposé.

-Mais qui? S'impatienta l'inspecteur.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Sherlock, elle terrifia John. Lentement, le détective sortit de sa poche un papier qu'il lui tendit.

Toutes les craintes de John se justifièrent enfin. Ses doigts convulsèrent autour du papier froissé, sous le mot écœurant, une signature. Un simple nom qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais revoir.

 _J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu, Sherlock_

 _Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas le seul, j'en ai préparé plein d'autres_

 _Xoxo_

 _James Moriarty_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Bon, je pense que vous aviez deviné que Moriarty avait une grande part de chose à voir avec tout ça.**

 **J'avoue que j'étais assez frustré de ne jamais pouvoir écrire son nom jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça y est, il a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez et ce n'est que le début des problèmes ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis,**

 **à vendredi prochain,**

 **Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponses aux review:**

 **S10:** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, Moriarty a beaucoup de choses de prévus pour Sherlock :)_

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre. Plus que 10 avant le fin, le temps passe terriblement vite!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 _Les dès étaient lancés, ce ne serait plus très long. L'Homme le répétait sans cesse, Sherlock Holmes allait souffrir et encore souffrir, souffrir comme jamais il aurait pensé en être capable. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour ça. Parfois l'Homme lui donnait même l'impression qu'il était près à mourir pour ce simple but.  
Il aurait encore des taches à lui confier, mais L'Homme était formel, Holmes ne comprendrait pas ce qui se tramait, il sera trop troublé, bien trop troublé. Et puis il aurait peur. Ah ça oui, l'Homme l'affirmait encore et encore et à chaque fois, cela faisait rire comme un dément. Mais c'était vrai ; son plan était des plus plaisants._

* * *

Cruelle chose que l'espoir, John le savait bien et depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il espérait rentrer chez lui au plus vite pour mettre ses idées au clair et si possible avoir une longue conversation avec Sherlock, voilà que, surprise (bonne ou mauvaise, il ne se fixait pas) la voiture de Mycroft suivit d'une petite escorte s'était garée entre deux voiture de polices.

 _Il nous observe, il se cache dans un fourré et attend le meilleur moment pour se pointer._

Absurde, cette idée, mais elle ne cessait pas pour autant de marteler l'esprit de John. Mais John aurait été d'accord pour dire qu'à cet instant, son esprit n'était pas des plus lucides, il était encore sous le choc du nom maudit inscrit sur ce putain de papier.

-C'est vous qui l'avez fait venir ? grinça Sherlock à l'adresse de Lestrade.

Saluer son frère ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit et au vu de la situation, personne ne lui fit la remarque.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il est le seul de mes…informateurs, mon cher frère ? répondit Mycroft avant même que l'inspecteur n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Bien sûr que non. Je démasque ceux que tu envoies pour me traquer à longueur de journée.

 _Mépris. Mépris et nonchalance_ , remarqua John. _Il s'est remis du choc. Non. Non, c'est une façade. Il va mal, il va très mal, je vais mal et si Moriarty à décider de se remettre à jouer, bientôt tout le monde ira mal._

 _-_ Tu en démasques quelques-uns.

Il avait un regard suffisant et le ton sarcastique, là aussi, une façade. John connaissait les frères Holmes suffisamment bien (du moins, il l'estimait) pour se rendre compte de ce genre de chose. Si Mycroft se mettait à être inquiet, la situation était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le semblait déjà. Vu l'air de plus en plus sombre qu'affichait Greg, celui-ci était parvenu à la même conclusion.

Sherlock glissa sur la pique de son frère et arracha le bout de papier des mains de John pour lui tendre.

-Moriarty, dit-il simplement.

-Je sais.

-Bien sûr que tu es au courant et tu le sais depuis un moment. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Les lèvres de Mycroft étaient si pincées que dans une autre situation ça aurait pu s'avérer comique.

-Duncan, l'homme retrouvé mort dans la chambre froide, c'était son œuvre.

-Evidemment que ça l'était étant donné que les meurtres était lié ! Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Quelque temps.

-Donc tu avais parfaitement compris que Moriarty avait recommencé à jouer avec moi. POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN DIS !

Sherlock était vraiment très en colère et il n'était pas le seul, John sentait à son tour une rage sourde monter en lui.

 _Sherlock aurait pu mourir, si Moriarty avait décidé de le tuer aujourd'hui, il aurait pu le faire. Et Mycroft qui ne vient que maintenant…_

Une soudaine envie d'enfoncer son point dans le visage de l'aîné des Holmes le traversa soudain. Il eu du mal à la refréner.

-Mes agents avaient la situation en main, nous pensions contrôler tous les faits et gestes de Moriarty...

-Vous _pensiez?_ siffla John avec colère. Vous pensiez sans doute être bien trop intelligent pour vous laisser duper par James Moriarty!

Mycroft n'était pas homme à se laisser insulter sans réagir et John voyait bien aux contractions compulsives de sa mâchoire, l'aîné des Holmes n'avait pas apprécié la remarque. Sherlock le dévisagea ; l'espace d'une seconde le détective sembla se préoccuper d'autre chose que Moriarty. Puis son regard se durcit et se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.

-Depuis quand Moriarty a-t-il échappé à votre surveillance ?

-On s'en est rendu compte il y a quelques jours.

-Mais aviez-vous seulement, à un moment donné, une réelle prise sur lui ? demanda John.

Mycroft se contenta de le fusiller du regard, ça valait toutes les réponses. _Moriarty s'est joué d'eux comme il se joue de nous actuellement._ John frissonna à cette idée, c'était lui qui avait préparé tout ça, qui avait mis ce piège en place.

Lestrade s'interposa entre eux, la rage de John devait être palpable.

-Ecoutez, ça ne sert à rien de chercher un responsable maintenant. On connaît tous Moriarty, on sait de quoi il est capable, l'important c'est de le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sherlock émit un petit rire sarcastique qui sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche.

-Moriarty prépare son coup depuis longtemps et il s'est payé le luxe de nous voir tomber dans le panneau. Il est sans doute déjà trop tard.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock de se montrer défaitiste de la sorte, mais vu les regards haineux qu'il lançait à Mycroft, John se doutait que tout cela n'avait que pour but de le faire culpabiliser ; à compter que Mycroft Holmes soit constitué de sorte à ressentir la culpabilité, ça, il n'en avait pas de preuve formelle.

-Lestrade !

C'était Donovan, elle s'avançait vers eux, dévisageant Sherlock comme si cet endroit lugubre lui appartenait, comme s'il était le seul et unique responsable de toutes les saloperies que recelait la maison. John déjà passablement énervé (et effrayer, il fallait l'avouer) dû lutter avec l'envie de lui hurler à la figure ; quand cesseraient-ils, tous autant qu'ils étaient, de considérer Sherlock comme un coupable alors qu'il se trouvait être la victime.

-Sergent ?

Au ton grinçant de Lestrade, John constata que lui non plus n'appréciait pas les accusations qui émanaient de Donovan.

-Vous devriez venir jeter un œil à l'intérieur, tout est louche là-dedans et on a un cadavre. Ça va nous prendre la nuit.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard venimeux à Sherlock. Le détective venait de leur offrir ce qui ressemblait au quartier général d'une secte meurtrière et voilà toute la reconnaissance qu'il recevait en retour.

-Il y a plusieurs flacons de sangs, vous devriez les analyser en priorité. Qui sait, ces gens on peut-être fait d'autre victimes qui n'on pas été signalé. Oh, et il y a un livre là-dedans qui appartient à Dave Browner, je veux l'examiner moi-même.

Lestrade acquiesça sans même protester, John savait qu'il laisserait le champ libre à Sherlock autant que possible si cela pouvait permettre d'arrêter Moriarty au plus vite.

-Je vais avoir besoin de prendre votre déposition à tous les deux, commença Lestrade en passant une dans ses cheveux. On peut s'en occuper tout de suite ou vous préférez attendre demain ?

Sherlock fit nerveusement crisser le gravier sous ses chaussures. De toute évidence, parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans cette maison ne l'enchantait pas et John pouvait bien le comprendre.

-Je pense qu'il serait possible d'éviter cette…perte de temps inutile, intervint Mycroft.

-Ça va contre la procédure.

A la résignation de Lestrade, personne n'aurait pu ignorer qu'il était familier au contournement que se permettait Mycroft.

-Les procédures sont dictées par le gouvernement et le gouvernement vous autorise à faire abstraction de cell-ci, inspecteur.

Il y avait tant d'autosuffisances dans sa voix que John ressentit l'envie virulente de rétorquer. Mais éviter une déposition qui serait éprouvante autant pour lui que pour Sherlock n'était pas un luxe qu'il pouvait se permettre de refuser.

Le soupir de soulagement discret, mais néanmoins perceptible de Sherlock le conforta dans cette idée.

* * *

Mycroft avait longuement insisté pour les ramener à Baker Street, mais Sherlock protesta avec tant de virulence qu'il finit par abandonner. Lestrade eu un peu plus de chance pour sa part et c'est tout de même après quelques remarques désobligeantes à son égard que Sherlock finit par grimper dans la voiture de l'inspecteur.

Le détective s'était engouffré à l'arrière de la voiture et avait claqué la porte avec tellement de force que John n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre le message. Il monta à l'avant avec Greg ; Sherlock avait besoin de réfléchir, seul et en silence.

Silencieux, le trajet le fut bien assez, un peu trop même au goût de John. Ses doigts ne cessaient de tapoter nerveusement contre la portière et lorsqu'il parvenait à les arrêter, c'est sa jambe qui prenait le relais. Lestrade dut aussi trouver le silence trop pesant, car il tripatouilla les boutons de la radio jusqu'à ce qu'une musique (trop actuelle au goût de John, mais c'était toujours mieux que le silence) s'en échappe. L'inspecteur jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. En temps normal Sherlock aurait râlé d'une telle nuisance sonore, sauf que cette fois John aurait gagé que la musique, il ne l'entendait même pas.

-Si c'est Moriarty qui est derrière tout ça, ça peut expliquer que les bases de donner du Yard aient été piratées sans qu'on ne le remarque, marmonna Greg.

Certes, le silence gênait John, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de la façon dont cet enfoiré les avait manipulés et de tout ce qui lui était passé sous le nez ces derniers jours.

-Qui sait depuis combien de temps il s'amuse avec nous.

La réponse, il l'avait presque dans sa question _. Des mois et des mois, peut-être même avant que cette pauvre fille ne se fasse tuer._ John réprima un frisson. C'était tout cet enchaînement d'affaires sordides qui avaient fait que lui et Sherlock s'étaient retrouvés à partager le même lit…et plus encore. Il en venait à se dire que c'était James Moriarty qui les avait poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça lui fit peur et ça lui retourna l'estomac.

Moriarty était-il au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

 _Pitié non, surtout pas ça,_ songea John. S'il savait, Moriarty tenait alors entre ses mains leur plus grande faiblesse à l'un comme à l'autre ; s'il savait, ça le rendait encore plus dangereux.

-Qui sait ou se malade peut bien se trouver maintenant, continua Lestrade complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de John.

-Pas loin, souffla le médecin alors qu'une boule de plus en plus encombrante gonflait dans sa gorge. Où qu'il soit, il n'est pas loin.

Il jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à Sherlock, mais celui-ci restait totalement hermétique à leur conversation.

Sherlock ne redonna signe de vie que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant chez eux. A peine le moteur coupé qu'il bondissait déjà à l'extérieur pour scruter les environs. Une brume épaisse s'était levée et dans la nuit noire, on ne discernait plus que les pâles lueurs émanant des réverbères.

-Tu crois qu'il se serait aventuré jusqu'à Baker Street ? demanda John.

Il resserra son manteau autour de lui en pure perte ; l'humidité vous glaçait jusqu'à la moelle malgré les couches de vêtements et de toute façon, elle n'était pas la seule responsable de ses frissons.

-Moriarty est une araignée et ses toiles sont déjà toutes tissées. Des toiles pleines de petits moucherons formatés pour nous espionner. Il peut y en avoir n'importe où.

\- Au moindre signe suspect, contactez-moi, insista Lestrade. Moriarty va s'en prendre à vous à un moment ou un autre, mieux vaut être préparé.

Leurs réponses fusèrent en même temps :

\- On n'y manquera pas.

-On se passera de votre aide.

Le médecin et l'inspecteur échangèrent un regarde entendu. Le refus catégorique de Sherlock n'en surprenait aucun des deux. Au moins, les choses étaient claires, en cas de danger, ce serait le rôle de John de servir de relais.

Lestrade les abandonna devant leur porte. Il avait confié la scène de crime à Donovan le temps de les ramener chez eux ; courte pose avant un retour brutale au travail. John ne doutait pas que les nuits de Greg allaient être très courtes pour les jours à venir. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait le pressentiment que les leurs le serait également.

* * *

Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Il commençait à se faire très tard, Mrs Hudson était encore chez sa sœur et Arsenic qui dormait profondément sur le fauteuil de Sherlock avait à peine remué en les entendant rentrer.

Sherlock était toujours aussi tendu. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce à une telle vitesse que John en eu le tournis.

-Il n'a pas pu venir ici, dit-il en essayant de se rassurer.

-Bien sûr que si. Il peut aller n'importe où.

-On fait quoi alors ? On reste planté au milieu du salon en attendant que Monsieur le criminel consultant daigne se pointer pour qu'on puisse en finir une bonne fois pour toute ?

Sherlock ne sembla même pas discerner le sarcasme dans sa voix.

\- Trop facile et trop rapide. Pas assez amusant. Moriarty vient tout juste entrer en jeu et je peux t'assurer qu'il entend en profiter un maximum.

Cela recommençait. Malgré la colère d'avoir été manipulé et la peur d'avoir un psychopathe aux trousses, une partie de Sherlock prenait indubitablement du plaisir dans cette situation.

-Il faut qu'on l'arrête avant que ça n'aille trop loin, souffla John en plongeant ses yeux au fond de ceux de Sherlock.

Ils savaient tous les deux que par « trop loin », le médecin entendait « avant de risquer à nouveau une chute qui pourrait être fatale ».

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas, il ne fit même pas un signe pour montrer qu'il était d' accord avec ça. Il se contenta de détourner le regard.

-Je vais prendre un bain.

Et John ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant l'eau se mettre à couler que John réalisa qu'il était toujours là, planté au milieu du salon, à fixé une porte close comme un imbécile.

Léthargique, il balança sa veste sur son fauteuil et partit s'écrouler dans le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, une boule de poils pas tout à fait réveillé vint se blottir sur ses genoux pour se rendormir instantanément.

-Toi au moins, tu n'as pas à te soucier de tout ça.

Arsenic se mit à ronronner alors que John lui caressait doucement le haut de la tête.

-Mais qui sait, Moriarty est assez fou pour s'en prendre à toi aussi

 _Moriarty._

Ils avaient su que ce moment finirait par arriver. Quand le criminel s'était envolé dans la nature, ni Sherlock, ni John, ni personne n'avait été suffisamment inconscient pour le croire disparu pour de bon. Non, Moriarty s'était caché pour mieux débouler à nouveau dans leurs vies et leur faire vivre un enfer. Ils avaient profité d'une longue période de tranquillité, à tel point qu'ils avaient fini par oublier le danger, le grand méchant loup qui les guettait dans l'ombre. Mais le loup avait pointé le bout de son nez désormais et il leur fallait redoubler de vigilance.

-Moriarty veut Sherlock et il fera tout pour l'obtenir.

Sa propre voix lui paraissait distante. John sentit ses yeux se fermer, il se mit à divaguer.

Il aurait pu perdre Sherlock dans cette maison, le perdre pour toujours. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient très certainement l'un comme l'autre couru aucun danger, Moriarty avait besoin d'eux vivant pour continuer à s'amuser. Mais tout de même, le piège s'était tendu devant eux, grand ouvert et bien visible et Sherlock n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de s'y engouffrer. Si cette fois n'avait pas pour but d'être fatal, qu'en serait-il des prochaines ?

Les yeux de John se fermèrent et il revit le cadavre sans tête se balancer au plafond, il vit ses bras blancs et mort se tendre vers Sherlock pour l'attraper, il vit la porte se refermer entre eux et il entendit le hurlement alarmant de Sherlock qui lui transperça le corps. Une nouvelle fois, toute la peur qu'il avait ressentit là-bas se rependit en lui. Il ne cessait de réentendre le cri que Sherlock avait poussé encore et encore lorsque la porte s'était refermée.

Sauf que Sherlock n'avait pas crié.

Une sensation de froid vint étreindre ses jambes lorsqu'Arsenic bondit sur le sol dérangé par les mouvements du médecin.

Arsenic n'était pas venu avec eux dans cette foutue maison, alors que faisait-il là ?

John eu un temps de latence avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus, mais qu'il était assis, somnolant sur le canapé. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit que minuit approchait. Il ne somnolait pas, il s'était endormi. Cependant, le cri qu'il entendait n'était en rien l'effet d'un rêve, il provenait de la salle de bain ; de Sherlock.

Il ne lui fallu que deux secondes pour traverser l'appartement et ouvrir à la volée la porte de la salle de bain, heureusement déverrouillé.

Une fois dans la pièce, il se figea. Tout semblait normal, si ce n'est Sherlock, allongé dans l'eau désormais froide, passant une main trempé dans ses cheveux tout aussi mouillé. Au moins il ne criait plus.

L'espace d'un instant John, s'était attendu se trouver face à Moriarty en entrant.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Que c'est-il passé ? s'affola John en s'engouffrant dans la pièce sans se soucier de la nudité de Sherlock.

Sherlock ne s'en souciait pas non plus, il s'activait pour sortir de l'eau, frissonnant. John lui tendit rapidement un peignoir.

-Je vais bien. Je vais bien.

-Je t'ai entendu crier.

-Ce n'est rien. Un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. Je me suis endormi dans mon bain.

Un peu rassuré, John s'autorisa à souffler.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas et John songea que le lieu n'était pas le plus adapté.

-Ecoute Sherlock, on est tous les deux épuisés. Va te coucher, je vais préparer du thé, cela ne pourra pas nous faire de mal.

Le détective hocha vaguement la tête. John pouvait voir dans ses yeux les décombres du rêve qui peinait à s'estomper. Il s'approcha et passa précautionneusement une main sur la joue glacé de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour se défaire du contact.

-Va te coucher, insista John, J'arrive dans une minute.

Un sourire crispé étira les lèvres de Sherlock.

-Je te remercie.

Et sans vraiment y réfléchir, John se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un doux baisé sur le front.

* * *

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment John.

Allongé face à face, les tasses de thé désormais vides sur leurs tables de nuit, ils se sentaient déjà un peu mieux. Mais quelques chose était devenu étouffant dans l'atmosphère, comme si à partir de maintenant, tout pouvait arriver et à tout moment.

-Il a tué des gens pour attirer mon attention, pour me faire des _cadeaux._ Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant et je sais qu'il ne se gênera pas pour recommencer.

D'une main douce, John lui effleura la tempe, repoussant les épaisses boucles noires sur son front. Pour Sherlock, son instinct était presque aussi précieux que ses déductions et si celui-ci lui laissait croire que les choses allaient mal se passer, c'est que c'était sans doute le cas.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter Moriarty, murmura le médecin en essayant de se montrer rassurant.

-Peut-être que si. Son plan est bien fixé et il nous a pris au dépourvu. S'il a décidé de se montrer maintenant, tu peux être sûr qu'il a alors plusieurs longueurs d'avance.

-Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi défaitiste. Tu étais surexcité la dernière fois que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase ; il ne savait pas comment. La dernière fois que quoi ? Que Moriarty avait commis des meurtres pour attirer leurs attentions ? La dernière fois qu'il avait peu à peu détruit de l'intérieur ? La dernière fois où il était presque parvenu à les tuer tous les deux ?

Il n'eu heureusement pas besoin de finir, Sherlock avait compris.

-La dernière fois, il m'a fallu plus de temps pour réaliser tout ce que j'avais à perdre.

John sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il comprit où le détective voulait en venir. Il sentit également la main de Sherlock venir se glisser contre sa hanche puis descendre le long de sa jambe. L'inquiétude du détective était palpable, ou peut-être était-ce sa propre peur que John ressentait. Il ne savait pas et de toute façon, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Brusquement, comme si sa vie dépendait, il agrippa les hanches de Sherlock pour l'attirer contre lui et leurs bouches se pressèrent ensemble avec un empressement non contrôlé.

-Tu ne me perdras pas Sherlock, souffla John contre ses lèvres.

-Tu peux me le promettre ?

Il hésita. Pouvait-il ?

-A une seule condition.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Que tu me promettes également que je ne te perdrais pas.

Sherlock se figea un instant. John ne s'en détacha pas moins de lui. La réparation erratique, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, John attendit.

-Promis, finit par murmurer Sherlock.

-Promis alors.

Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là, animés par autre chose que le désir ardent qui les avait habités tout le long de leur voyage en Ecosse. Ils firent l'amour comme s'ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de se toucher, comme si leur besoin le plus vital était de se ressentir l'un et l'autre. Ils ne se posèrent pas la moindre question, ne doutèrent pas et ne pensèrent pas aux conséquences. Ils oublièrent l'accord qu'il avait passé à l'auberge. Ils oublièrent tout.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore avoir votre avis ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour tout le monde! Excusez-moi pour cette publication un peu plus tardive que d'habitude, mais j'ai pris un peu de retard sur les corrections des chapitres. En revanche je suis très heureuse de pouvoir dire que les 35 chapitres sont désormais rédigés! J'ai terminé cette histoire le week-end dernier et bien qu'il reste encore neuf chapitres à poster (et donc neuf semaines) pour en profiter, je dois dire que je suis déjà un peu nostalgique.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 _L'Homme avait un jour fait un château de cartes. Ça lui ressemblait beaucoup, de s'amuser de la sorte. Ce jeu lui avait tout d'abord paru un peu incongru, car l'Homme disait être très occupé à faire des choses très importantes. L'Homme avait alors rit et lui avait expliqué que ce château de cartes était très important. Il représentait ce qui allait se passer._

 _Alors, devant son incompréhension, L'Homme avait délicatement caressé un des cartes, une carte tout en bas, une carte qui, comme il disait, n'attirait pas l'attention. Puis, il l'avait poussé un peu plus fort._

 _Toutes les petites cartes s'étaient écroulées_

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, John eu une bonne et une mauvaise surprise. La bonne, c'est avant même d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il put la constater. Sherlock s'était endormi pressé contre lui et ne semblait pas avoir bougé dans la nuit, si ce n'est pour se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. John sourit, les cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient le visage, il déposa un doux baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Sherlock. Celui-ci remua à peine et resta profondément endormi. C'était une bonne chose, ils risquaient tous les deux de fortement manquer de sommeil dans les jours à venir.

La main de John se promena distraitement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock, il était encore tôt, mais il lui était bien impossible de se rendormir. Résigné, il remonta délicatement la couverture sur les épaules de Sherlock et sortit du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il crut entendre Sherlock grommeler, mais le détective n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

John se félicita vivement d'avoir laissé quelques vêtements dans la chambre de Sherlock. C'était la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir, pour deux raisons : la première parce qu'il ne s'était pas encombré d'un pyjama la nuit dernière et si la chaleur du corps de Sherlock pouvait bien le protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver, ce ne serait pas le cas en sortant du lit. La deuxième et sans doute la plus importante, c'est que le fait d'être habillé en sortant de la chambre de Sherlock rendit la rencontre qu'il fit un peu moins gênante que ce qu'elle aurait put être. Ce fut la mauvaise surprise qu'il eu ce matin là.

-Mycroft, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Bonjour John.

Là, debout, devant lui, le gouvernement britannique le dévisageait et John fut incapable de déterminer s'il y avait de l'amusement ou du reproche dans sa voix.

-J'espère ne pas vous déranger au moins.

John savait bien que Mycroft n'en avait rien à faire de le déranger ou non. Il s'épargna donc la peine de lui dire que c'était bel et bien le cas.

-Je…euh…je…Que faites vous là ?

Au regard que lui lança l'aîné des Holmes, John s'étonna presque de ne pas l'entendre lui retourner la question. Mais Mycroft se contenta de le lorgner avant de détourner le regard vers la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il haussa un sourcil quelque peu dédaigneux et fit demi-tour sans prendre la peine de répondre pour s'installer dans le fauteuil de Sherlock comme si celui-ci lui appartenait.

Anthea était là également, mais heureusement pour John déjà suffisamment gêné, elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, mais le visage crispé, elle ne cessait de faire des va-et-vient dans le salon. John allait l'interroger sur cette curiosité lorsqu'il remarqua la petite boule de poils noirs qui la suivait à la trace pour se frotter à ses collants.

-Si déjà vous étiez là, vous auriez au moins pu nourrir le chat, dit John à l'intention de Mycroft en essayant de retrouver un minimum de contenance.

-Pourquoi devrais-je assumer cette…chose à la place de mon frère ?

John disparut dans la cuisine, moins il aurait Mycroft en face des yeux et mieux il se porterait. Il versa une généreuse quantité de croquettes dans une gamelle vide et Arsenic détourna immédiatement son attention d'Anthea.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour donner une utilité à votre tant appréciable présence.

Maintenant que la gêne s'estompait, John se sentait très clairement irrité et il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre sur lui pour le bon plaisir de Mycroft.

-Du thé ? demanda-t-il à l'assistante du gouvernement faisant bien comprendre que la proposition s'adressait à elle et à elle seule.

Mycroft ne s'en formalisa pas, il adressa à John une mimique ironique qui ne fit qu'accroître son animosité. Anthea leva les yeux de son téléphone l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de refuser la tasse. Elle n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe de surprise d'avoir vu John sortir de la chambre de Sherlock. Le professionnalisme de cette femme l'épaterait toujours.

Le médecin serait bien volonté resté se terrer dans la cuisine, mais plus vite il affronterait l'aîné des Holmes sur la raison de sa visite et plus vite il aurait le plaisir de le voir déguerpir. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il choisit donc de se comporter en adulte.

-Bien, commença-t-il en dévisageant Mycroft, pourquoi cette courtoise visite à une heure si matinale.

-Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne un peu avant. Sait-on jamais, il aurait été impolie de ma part de faire venir trop de monde dans votre appartement. De toute évidence, j'ai eu raison, dit-il d'un ton doucereux qui acheva d'énerver John.

-Trop de monde ? Attendez Mycroft, qui doit venir ici ? Ça vous aurait écorché de téléphoner avant ?

Il obtient un soupire exaspérer en réponse et celui-ci ne venait pas de Mycroft.

Sherlock s'était figé à l'entrée du salon, dévisagea tour à tour John et son frère. Un rictus mauvais lui contracta le visage lorsqu'il remarqua que la rougeur sur les joues de John avait repris sa place. La déduction ne fut pas compliquée. Sherlock sut que Mycroft avait compris pour eux et cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

-Dégage de chez nous Mycroft.

Loin d'être offensé et encore moins surpris par l'accueil glacial de son petit frère, il se contenta de croiser gracieusement les jambes en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

-J'étais sur le point d'expliquer au docteur Watson la raison de ma visite.

-On s'en passera. Libère mon fauteuil ; tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour trouver la porte.

Mycroft eu un petit rire acide et ne bougea pas.

-Non Sherlock, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je sois présent le temps que ça durera.

John n'aimait pas cette réponse, vraiment pas. Il détestait voir des choses se tramer dans son propre appartement sans en avoir été averti et Mycroft était un expert dans ce domaine.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Mycroft ?

Il fit un signe à Anthea en lui demandant de « faire venir les équipes ». John eu la courtoisie d'attendre que la jeune femme soit sortie pour laisser exploser sa colère. Il ne savait pas si elle était plus due au fait qu'un certain nombre de personnes indésirables allaient débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre ou parce que Sherlock s'était totalement désintéresser de ce qu'il se passait pour faire grincer les cordes de son violon.

-Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe bon sang !

-On doit fouiller l'appartement pour s'assurer que Moriarty ne vous a pas mis sur écoute, lui apprit Mycroft alors que des dizaines de ses agents pénétraient l'appartement.

Et voilà que l'inquiétude de John revenait comme un boumerang. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait envisagé cette possibilité et pourtant les craintes de Mycroft étaient parfaitement légitimes. Moriarty avait réussi à les espionner et à s'emparer de leur vie privée une fois, rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer. Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes :

-Vous croyez que c'est le cas ? articula John en essayant de garder son calme.

-Il y a de forte chance.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Mycroft le dévisageait et il aimait encore moins le fait de comprendre pourquoi. Mycroft ne connaissait pas exactement l'étendue de la relation qu'il partageait avec Sherlock, mais en un simple regard, il lui confirma ce que John avait compris tout seul : si Moriarty venait à savoir, cela pourrait causer leur perte.

Le violon avait cessé, Sherlock leur tournait le dos et ne prononçait pas un mot, mais John pouvait nettement distinguer que ses épaules étaient tendues. John s'approcha, il voulait voir son visage, il voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Mais Sherlock n'exprimait rien, il restait totalement de marbre et même lorsque John plongea ses yeux au fond des siens, il fut incapable de déceler quoi que ce soit.

-Si Moriarty avait mis des caméras, on les aurait vus. N'est-ce pas ?

S'il s'attendait à une réponse rassurante, il ne l'obtint pas. Sherlock le fixa, longuement, en silence. Puis, il reposa son violon et se détourna vers son frère.

-Combien de temps vont-ils rester ici ? gronda-t-il en désignant un homme tout en costume noir inspecter méticuleusement la table de la cuisine couverte d'expériences.

Lui et John n'étaient pas les seuls à déplorer cette visite. Arsenic tournait en rond passant de sous un meuble à sous un autre en feulant. Il n'aimait pas voir des intrus chez lui et John pouvait le comprendre.

-Ils resteront jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé quelque chose.

Le « nous » ne l'incluait pas vraiment, Mycroft n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil, il ne faisait qu'observer ses hommes avec une attention toute particulière.

-Et s'il n'y a rien à trouver ? s'énerva John en attrapant le chat avant que celui-ci ne s'en prenne à des mollets imprudents (pas que l'idée le dérange, mais ils auraient perdu du temps et John voulait ces hommes dehors, Mycroft inclus).

Et de toute façon ils ne trouveraient rien. Non. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. John se bornerait à penser que Moriarty n'avait pas pénétré leur intimité aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne voulait pas le penser. Il ne voulait pas revivre l'enfer du Reichenbach.

-Monsieur !

C'était le type en costume qui s'alarmait. John l'aurait bien insulté. Alors qu'il essayer de ne pas désespérer, ce type engloutissait tous ses espoirs. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, même pas de quoi faire se lever Mycroft. Il n'était pas tombé sur les prémisses d'un poison mortel, juste une expérience de Sherlock. John se dit que finalement, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir, la plupart du temps les deux choses pouvaient revenir au même.

Cependant un autre type en costume, presque une copie conforme du premier (parfois John se demandait si Mycroft n'avait pas des clones à son service) fit une découverte beaucoup plus alarmante.

Entre ses mains, il tenait le crâne et l'examinait sous tous les angles.

-Ne touchez pas à ça ! s'exclama Sherlock. Ce crâne est parfaitement à sa place.

-On dirait que tes excentricités vont encore nous faire perdre un temps précieux, petit frère, soupira Mycroft en se massant doucement les tempes.

-Monsieur, vous dévirez voir ça insista l'homme en costume numéro deux.

Les regards se tournèrent finalement tous vers lui et John dut laisser partir le chat et s'appuyer sur le dossier de son fauteuil pour ne pas flancher. Le type avait passé un doigt dans l'orbite vide du crâne et en avait retiré un objet très petit, indétectable une fois bien installer et que John reconnu instantanément.

C'était une caméra.

 _Une putain de caméra._

Il n'était pas sûr que le fauteuil lui serve de soutien suffisamment longtemps. Il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans ce même fauteuil. Il se souvint avoir eu l'impression que le crâne les observait.

 _Il nous regardait bon sang ! Il nous regardait vraiment !_

Il dut retenir un sursaut surpris lorsque la main de Sherlock se posa sur son bras ; il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la main ne le touchait plus, mais ça avait suffit. Un bref regard et ils avaient su qu'ils avaient pensé la même chose et qu'une conversation s'imposait au plus vite. Et pour ça, Mycroft devait foutre le camp !

Une partie du travail était déjà fait, la découverte de la caméra avait remis l'aîné des Holmes sur ses jambes et avec une rapidité que John n'aurai pas cru possible, il s'interposa devant Sherlock déjà prés à s'emparer de l'objet.

-Ne rêve pas mon frère, tu n'y toucheras pas.

Sherlock le fusilla du regard.

-Moriarty l'a planqué chez moi et tu veux m'empêcher de l'analyser ?

-La sécurité du territoire est peut-être en jeu. Tout ce qui touchera de près où de loin à Moriarty serait examiner par les meilleurs experts.

-Pour ce qui est de lui, je suis et de loin le meilleur expert.

-Donc tu l'as volontairement laissé t'espionner. Tout ça fait partie du brillant et complexe plan que tu as élaboré pour l'arrêter. Et tout ce qui s'est produit les derniers mois, tu avais tout prévu, si tu es un si bon expert, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence tomba lourdement dans l'appartement, John eu même l'impression que les sbires de Mycroft avaient cessés leurs recherches. Les yeux du médecin volèrent d'un Holmes à l'autre. Dans ce genre de situation, ils étaient bien capables d'en venir aux mains.

-Je ne veux pas que tes agents viennent fouiller dans ma vie privé !

John réprima une grimace. Si les hommes de Mycroft parvenaient à accéder aux images filmées, ils y verraient des choses que John ne voulait absolument pas exposer à la moitié du MI6.

-Avec un tel modèle nous ne pouvons rien espérer de plus que de remonter la trace de celui qui visionne les vidéos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? cracha le médecin.

L'idée de voir sa vie littéralement mise à nue le rendait nerveux et il en oubliait sa politesse

Mycroft haussa un sourcil vexé et John se sentit soudainement stupide. Il en aurait presque oublié qu'il avait affaite à un maître dans l'art de l'espionnage.

La dispute entre les Holmes repris de plus belle. Sherlock exigeait d'analyser la caméra et par-dessus son anxiété, John finit même par trouver le temps long. Espérer qu'un des deux frères fasse entendre raison à l'autre relevait du miracle et les miracles, il n'y croyait pas suffisamment pour ça.

Il eu le temps de servir du thé à Anthea, elle avait pressentie que sa journée allait être longue et ce n'était plus de refus. John s'occupa également à dénicher du désinfectant pour un des hommes de Mycroft qui avait eu la malencontreuse idée de venir fouiner trop près d'Arsenic.

Mycroft et Sherlock en étaient venus à se hurler à la figure et John cru bien entendre à plusieurs reprise leur mère être mentionné ; il se demanda si la caméra était au demeurant le sujet de leur dispute. La situation se calma avec l'arrive de celle que John considérait aujourd'hui et à jamais comme sa bienfaitrice. Mrs Hudson venait tout juste de rentrer et elle était parfaitement capable de donner de la voix, bien plus que Mycroft et Sherlock réunit.

Sans doute que le nombre impressionnant d'agent du gouvernement peuplant son appartement qui l'avait fait était la raison de sa colère et sans doute que ce cri effrayer était quelque peu exagéré, mais il eu l'effet escompté. Le silence retomba sur Baker Street.

Tout le monde la dévisageait. John comme un ange tombé du ciel, Sherlock avec un air renfrogné et boudeur et Mycroft visiblement surprit, bien qu'il prenait sur lui pour le cacher.

-Oh les garçons mais que c'est-il passé ici ? Je ne peux donc pas vous laisser tout seul une soirée ?

Aussi haut perché que pouvait être la voix de Mrs Hudson, elle avait retrouvé instantanément un calme olympien.

-Moriarty, lâcha Sherlock sans préavis.

Cette fois son cri était emprunt d'une réelle terreur. John fusilla Sherlock du regard pour son manque de tact, mais le détective n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Ils nous espionnent.

-Vérifiez également sont appartement, demanda discrètement Mycroft à un de ses hommes pour ne pas encore plus affoler la vieille dame.

Il fallu un long moment pour la calmer et lui assurer que non, Moriarty n'allait certainement pas diffuser des photos d'elle sur internet, ni a un quelconque journaliste préparent un reportage sur les secrétaires des dirigeants de cartels de drogue et que non, la recette ancestrale des scones de sa grand-mère ne courrait aucun risque.

Bien que John s'était acharné à lui expliquer qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger, Mycroft et sa troupe restèrent néanmoins encore plusieurs heures à tout retourner de fond en comble, mais apparemment, la caméra du crâne était la seule. Sherlock et Mycroft se disputèrent ; encore et John dut faire croire au détective que le chat s'amusait parmi ses expériences pour détourner son attention afin de pousser Mycroft jusqu'à la sortie ; ce qu'il faillit faire littéralement.

Les sbires avaient pris congé, merci bien, et Anthea attendait sagement près d'une berline noire aux vitres tintées que son patron daigne déguerpir du pas de la porte. John l'en aurait bien aidé avec un coup de pied aux fesses s'il n'avait pas commencé à s'éloigner avec une lenteur délibérée.

-John, appela une dernière fois Mycroft dans un murmure sirupeux et parfaitement désagréable.

Le médecin lui accorda une grimace rapide signalant qu'il avait son attention, mais pas trop longtemps tout de même.

-Si mon petit frère souffre à cause de vous, sachez que j'ai à mon service des gens capable de vous faire disparaître en toute discrétion.

John rit. C'est la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire, car bien malgré lui, Mycroft était vraiment drôle.

-J'aurais aimé vous dire la même chose Mycroft. Mais personne ne travaille pour moi.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'apprécier l'expression aussi choquée qu'offusquée de Mycroft, il lui claqua la porte au nez. C'est le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'il regagna l'escalier.

-Désolé, mais c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire partir, bougonna-t-il à l'adresse de Sherlock en remontant. Il ne te l'aurait pas donné cette caméra de toute façon.

Sherlock l'attendait patiemment dans la cuisine, Arsenic y était également, non pas parmi les expériences de Sherlock, mais dans ses bras. John eu un sourire attendri et s'approcha pour le caresser entre les oreilles.

-C'est un bon chat de garde. Il a sacrément amoché un des toutous de ton frère.

-Mycroft t'a retenu. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda sèchement Sherlock.

Cette petite visite l'avait mis sur les nerfs et le chat ne suffirait pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il sait pour nous…enfin…tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il était là ce matin quand je suis sorti de ta chambre.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire que Mycroft lui avait fait un discourt de grand frère sur protecteur, Sherlock était déjà suffissent en rogne et sa mine sombre ne mentait pas sur ce qu'il pesait de la visite surprise de son frère.

-Hum. J'avais remarqué. Je suis surpris qu'il ait mis tant de temps à comprendre. Mais peu-importe ce qu'il sait. Pas ses affaires.

-Mais il n'est pas le seul à savoir désormais.

L'estomac de John ne cessait de se contracter de peur. C'était presque aussi désagréable que le jour où il avait bu le café que Sherlock avait contaminé à base de solution chimique très peu comestible.

-Oui. _Lui_ aussi sait.

Sherlock balança presque le chat sur la table. Il y avait dans sa voix comme une excuse et John se demanda s'il ne se sentait pas coupable de la situation. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait initié cet ébat sur le fauteuil. Mais John n'avait pas été trop dur à convaincre.

-Et il sait sans doute qu'on a trouvé sa putain de caméra, gronda-t-il dans un espoir que dévier le sujet ferait oublier à Sherlock une culpabilité inutile.

-Il voulait qu'on la découvre. Il savait que Mycroft allait venir fouiller l'appartement.

-A quoi ça l'avance alors de nous filmer ?

Ça l'écœurait, le rendait malade. Il refusait d'accepter que Moriarty puisse leur volé un moment aussi intime et il avait très peur de ce que le criminel consultant pouvait en faire.

-Il veut nous montrer qu'il a le contrôle et qu'il a réussi s'introduire ici sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. Moriarty est un génie, il ne laisse rien au hasard. La caméra ne servait qu'à nous déstabiliser. Pour ce qu'elle à filmé, il ne s'y attendait pas, mais ça a dû être comme noël avant l'heure pour lui.

-Il va s'en servir contre nous, en parler, diffuser les images ou je ne sais quoi, mais il fera quelque chose !

Et John en voyait déjà la une des journaux à scandale. _« La vérité sur Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. » Tous ces rats ne rêvent que de ça_.

-Un scandale ce n'est plus suffisent, il veut nous brûler de l'intérieur, il veut jouer avec nos esprits et nous lui avons fourni la meilleure des armes. Il va essayer de nous retourner l'un contre l'autre.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir rassurer ou encore plus inquiet, John décida de ne plus réfléchir et de faire ce que son instinct lui dictait. Il agrippa la main de Sherlock, tant pis si le détective le repoussait, il savait que celui-ci n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de geste au quotidien, mais il voulait que Sherlock sache que quoi qu'il advienne, il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Sherlock ne chercha même pas à se dérober de sa poigne, il se contenta de fixer la main de John un peu perplexe.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le médecin.

Question stupide. Actuellement, peu de choses allaient.

-Non. C'est juste que j'aurais pensé qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu aurais voulu garder tes distances.

Cette idée blessa John profondément. Sherlock avait l'air sincère et dernière cette façade glaciale qu'il s'était collée dès l'arriver de son frère, John pouvait voir, au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose d'un peu triste.

 _Monsieur le grand détective consultant, pour ce qui est des réactions humaines, tu passes toujours à côté du plus important._

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi aurais-je envie de garder mes distances ?

-Parce que plus tu seras proche de moi, plus Moriarty verra en toi la cible parfaite, murmura douloureusement Sherlock.

La façade retombait et la crainte que John avait ressentie envers Moriarty se muait en rage.

-Je me fous de Moriarty.

-Mais s'il…

-Tu as dit qu'il allait chercher à nous retourner l'un contre l'autre ? A nous éloigner ? J'e n'ai pas la moindre intention de le laisser faire, tu comprends Sherlock ? Peu-importe ce que ce malade entreprendra on le traversera ensemble et ça ne nous empêchera pas de vivre.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il pressa un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il réalisa au passage que le détective acceptait ça avec autant de naturel qu'une main sur l'épaule. A quel moment leur relation avait-t-elle évolué au point qu'un baisée en devienne normal ?

-Ça va être dangereux, marmonna le détective d'une voix étouffé par la bouche de John.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai emménagé avec toi, non ?

Une des mains de Sherlock vint brusquement s'agripper à la nuque de John le pressant un peu plus contre lui et leurs langues se mirent à chercher avidement la compagnie l'une de l'autre.

-Va pour le danger alors.

* * *

Quelque chose entre eux avait changé ; indubitablement. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Un besoin physique, tactile et empressé. D'abord, John avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade, une réaction normale dut à la montée d'adrénaline qu'avait provoquée le retour de Moriarty. Sauf que cela dura le jour d'après. Et celui d'encore âpres. Et ainsi de suite.

Malgré l'ombre de peur et de doute que le criminel faisait planer sur eux, Sherlock avait retrouvé son enthousiasme à l'idée d'une affaire compliqué. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, cela incluait son impatience et de son mépris à l'égard de tout le monde. Mais John voulait bien l'avouer, il préférait mille fois ça à son inquiétude.

Mycroft leur rendait souvent visite, beaucoup trop aux yeux de son frère. John le soupçonnait fortement de venir l'espionner maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, même si l'homme d'Etat se contentait de lui donner pour explication que l'appartement devait être vérifié le plus souvent possible. Il avait une fois proposé de faire installé des caméras de surveillance chez eux afin d'anticiper une nouvelle action de Moriarty. La réponse de John et Sherlock avait été un « non ! » unanime et virulent et Mycroft s'était vu mettre à la porte comme un malpropre devant ses hommes et sa secrétaire. Il n'avait jamais réitéré la proposition. D'ailleurs, après ce jour, ses visites se firent beaucoup plus courtes.

John et Sherlock s'échangeaient de plus en plus de gestes que de simples amis n'avaient pas à avoir l'un en vers l'autre. Ça ne les dérangeait pas, c'était devenu normal. Il prenait tout de même gare à ne jamais se montrer trop tactile en présence de Mrs Hudson. Ils la connaissaient, elle aurait crié au couple et John était formel avec lui-même, ils n'étaient pas un couple. Certes leurs mains avaient tendance à chercher le corps de l'autre à longueur de journée, certes John mourrait parfois d'envie de voler un baiser à Sherlock, mais se retenait, car le détective réfléchissait et que le moment n'était pas adapté. Et certes, ils couchaient ensemble, mais ils n'en étaient pas un couple pour autant. John n'en démentirait pas pour la simple raison que Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas être en couple. Il n'y connaissait rien à toutes ses règles qu'avait érigée la société, les « trucs de couples » comme les appelait John, tel que les dîners en amoureux ou les soirées romantiques devant un bon film. Le médecin avait réalisé qu'il ne les partagerait jamais avec Sherlock. Parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'il trouvait ses choses stupides et futiles et que tout bien réfléchit, John était parfaitement d'accord. Alors non, ils n'étaient pas un couple. Il était juste eux deux et ça leur convenait très bien. John n'avait pas besoin de plus. Pas pour le moment du moins.

* * *

Une semaine après le retour de Moriarty et après bien des hurlements et des discutions houleuses, Sherlock avait finalement réussit à obtenir de Lestrade qu'il lui laisse analyser le livre de Browner. Le détective n'avait pas tardé et John s'était aussitôt vu traîner à Saint Bart.

C'était une bonne nouvelle pour Sherlock comme pour John. Si l'enquête n'avançait pas, cela n'empêcher pas le cerveau de Sherlock de tourner à plein régime et il avait eu un gros besoin de carburant pendant cette semaine. Ils avaient des clients, jamais des affaires très compliquées et Sherlock les avait toutes résolue sans quitter son fauteuil. Cependant, il y avait eu un point commun à toutes : John avait à chaque fois du reconduire les clients en larmes jusqu'à la porte.

Dire que Sherlock se montrait odieux était un euphémisme. Il se comportait comme la pire des ordures et pas uniquement avec les clients. Mrs Hudson s'était vu congédier de leur appartement. Apparemment, elle, son sourire et ses biscuits tout chauds n'était pas les bienvenus chez eux. Lorsque Sherlock avait dit ça, John s'était, pour la peine, exilé chez leur pauvre logeuse en faisant bien comprendre à Sherlock qu'il pouvait se brosser pour qu'il lui adresse encore la parole ce jour-là. Pour faire bonne mesure, John avait embarqué le chat avec lui. Sauf que Sherlock ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout ça, d'ailleurs, il avait fini par sortir, avait passé la nuit dehors et n'était revenu que le lendemain au soir. John l'avait soupçonné de retourner Londres pour retrouver Moriarty.

Ça, Sherlock était bien capable de le faire, c'est pour ça qu'en arrivant à Saint Bart, John vit une porte de sortie à cette situation. Trouver quelques informations supplémentaires ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Molly s'était précipitée pour les aider dès leur arrivée. Elle le faisait toujours et John savait qu'elle considérait comme précieux chaque instant passé avec Sherlock. Il s'en désola un peu, le détective lui rendait bien mal cette attention. Cependant, ce jour-là, John la trouva un peu distante. Il cru même un instant que la jeune femme avait découvert l'évolution de leur relation.

 _Ça lui donnerait une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir nous croiser_ , songea John.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir et John se mit à espérer qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas d'aussitôt. Elle qui était si attaché à Sherlock, cela ne risquerait que de la faire souffrir.

 _Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre tout ce qui concerne Sherlock finit toujours par la faire souffrir_.

Cependant, comme à son habitude, Molly resta souriante et attentive à leurs moindres demandes et lorsque Sherlock leur demanda à elle et John de bien vouloir arrêter de lui traîner dans les pattes, John réalisa que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité d'un moment entre amis avec elle et l'avait amené à la cafétéria en marmonnant au rustre qu'était Sherlock de ne surtout pas les appeler en cas de besoin.

John réalisa ce jour-là qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Molly qu'il avait quittée son travail pour se lancer dans son propre cabinet et à sa grande surprise, il regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Des médecins, Molly en avait côtoyé plus d'un au cours de sa carrière et elle lui apprit que plusieurs de ses amis s'étaient lancés comme indépendants. John avait également un certain carnet d'adresses à qui demander conseil, il avait d'ailleurs passé plusieurs soirées au téléphone avec Mike Stanford à discuter de son futur cabinet. Mike lui avait d'ailleurs avoué que c'était un rêve que lui-même avait toujours eu avant de se tourner vers l'enseignement. Un jour peu être le réaliserait-il. Mais John savait qu'il était bien trop attaché à ses imbéciles d'étudiants pour ça. Bien que Mike puisse être de précieux conseils, l'avis de personne extérieur qui s'était eux même lancé indépendamment ne lui était pas de refus

De plus il trouva en Molly une alliée de taille pour ce qui était de remplir certains papiers compliqués. Sherlock était aussi intéressé par la paperasse que par le système solaire, John n'aurait jamais été assez fou pour lui demander son aide. Il y avait toujours Mrs Hudson, elle avait été secrétaire, mais le domaine dans laquelle elle avait exercé était assez peu recommandable. C'est pour ça que John accepta l'aide de Molly avec Joie.

L'espace d'une petite heure, John réussit à oublier Moriarty ainsi que cette enquête qui commençait sérieusement à polluer sa vie. Cela ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas assis avec un ami autour d'un café pour parler d'autre chose que de meurtre. Il avait beau voir régulièrement Greg, ce genre de sujet revenait indubitablement sur le tapis. Molly, bien que travaillant avec des cadavres savait se montrer plus délicate quand il le fallait.

Ils revinrent au laboratoire de bien meilleur humeur qu'il ne l'avait quitté. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Sherlock et à peine furent-ils entrés dans la pièce que le détective se mit à rugir :

-Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Il n'y a rien à trouver !

Il avait passé des heures à analyser le livre, mais comme le lui avait dit Lestrade, il n'y avait pas la moindre empruntes dessus mis à part celle de Browner, rien ne disait comment le livre avait atterri dans cette maison après l'arrestation de son propriétaire, ni pourquoi il avait été déplacé et Sherlock ne put y découvrir aucun indice caché comme il l'avait espéré.

-Je peux vous apporter du café si vous voulez, proposa Molly. Ça vous aidera à vous détendre.

-Soyez gentille Molly et n'essayez pas de vous rendre utiles. Nous gagnerons tous les deux du temps.

-Sherlock !

John savait que s'énerver ne mènerait à rien à part peut-être encourager Sherlock, mais le détective le mettait hors de lui. Molly ne méritait pas qu'il se montre si désagréable. Mais rien n'allait comme il voulait et quand Sherlock Holmes était frustré tout le monde devait en faire les frais. Il ne sut pas si s'était dû à l'exécrable comportement de Sherlock, mais John trouva soudain à la jeune femme un air préoccupé.

-Tout va bien Molly ?

Maintenant qu'il y prêtait un peu plus attention, elle semblait un peu pâle, comme si elle avait peu dormit. John songea d'abord que le retour de Moriarty pouvait en être la cause avant de se rappeler que Lestrade avait jugé bon de ne pas la tenir au courant et que Sherlock avait vivement approuvé, ne voulant se retrouver face aux bons sentiments dégoulinants de culpabilités dont elle faisait preuve à chaque fois que « Jim » devait par malheur être mentionné.

-Elle à envie de me demander quelque chose depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Faites le donc, que j'en sois débarrassé, grommela Sherlock avec humeur.

Il méritait vraiment des baffes, mais au lieu de ça Molly se contenta de fixer ses chaussures, elle paraissait soudain très gêné.

-Oh non, ce n'est rien. Enfin…c'est vrai qu'il y a…non laissez tomber. C'est stupide.

-Molly, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ce que vous vous apprêtiez à dire était stupide, mais finissez maintenant que vous avez commencé. Vous voir ruminer vos pensées me déconcentre.

La légiste prit alors une profonde inspiration et se mit à déblatérer d'une voix peu assurée :

-Je crois…enfin j'ai cru, mais c'est sûrement mon imagination, j'étais très fatiguée, mais j'ai cru que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez moi…

-Vous l'avez vu, ce quelqu'un ? demanda Sherlock avec autant d'intérêt que lorsqu'il questionnait Mrs Hudson sur l'hideux couvre chef jaune de Mrs Turner.

-Non. Non c'est juste que…quand je suis rentré chez moi hier soir, la porte n'était pas verrouillé, oh j'ai très bien pu oublier, mais des objets avait été déplacé, ça j'en suis certaine et…

-On a volé quelque chose ? demanda John.

Des objets qui se déplacent tout seul, John ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Il ne savait que trop bien que la fatigue pouvait vous mener à faire des tas de choses que vous oubliez ensuite. Mais Molly avait l'air réellement préoccupé et Sherlock se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour lui faire remarquer ça, alors John préféra rester attentif à ce qu'elle disait.

-Non, je n'ai pas l'impression mais…

-Parlez-en à Graham, la coupa Sherlock, il n'y a bien que pour des futilités pareilles que Scotland Yard peut se rendre utile. Je dois travailler sur une vraie affaire.

Elle ne dit plus un mot et opina doucement du chef.

Sherlock attrapa son manteau, le livre dont il n'avait rien tiré et s'en alla sans un au revoir. John ne le suivit pas avant de s'être rudement excusé à sa place, d'avoir chaleureusement remercié la jeune femme pour l'aide qu'elle leur avait apporté et lui avoir fait promettre de l'appeler si elle constatait à nouveau quelque chose d'étrange. Il savait bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien, mais de toute façon elle devait avoir raison en pensant que tout ça était lié à la fatigue.

Personne n'entrait par effraction dans une maison pour le bon plaisir de simplement déplacer quelques objets. Personne.

* * *

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est peut-être tout simplement Moriarty qui a commis ce meurtre ? demanda John alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un taxi.

-Il ne se serait pas sali les mains avec ce genre de détails encombrant. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette affaire, quelque chose qui n'est pas Moriarty. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir sous le nez depuis le début !

Une partie de John avait envie d'être égoïste et se disait que Moriarty était le problème principal à résoudre. Innocent ou pas, que Browner aille au diable, lui qui l'appréciait tant. Après tout, Moriarty aurait très bien pu se servir de lui, même si Sherlock se bornait à le penser innocent. A peine cette pensée formulée qu'il s'en voulu immédiatement.

Ce n'était pas pour que justice soit rendue que Sherlock s'acharnait à trouver la solution de ce mystère. C'était pour le jeu, pour l'adrénaline, pour flatter son ego un peu aussi. Pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour la justice. John ne lui en voulait pas, parce que Sherlock était comme ça et qu'il ne s'en était jamais caché. En revanche, le médecin s'en voulu énormément à lui-même. Il avait peut-être bien commencé à suivre Sherlock dans ses aventures par attrait du risque, mais il s'était alors engagé à aider les gens qui avaient besoin de leurs services. Il était médecin, il était soldat, c'était son devoir.

Une famille avait perdu un être cher et un homme peut-être innocent était enfermé pour ce crime. Alix et sa mère leur avaient réclamé la vérité et cette vérité, ils avaient pour devoir de la découvrir, même si l'homme le plus dangereux du monde se dressait droit sur leur chemin.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :)

On se retrouve vendredi prochain!

Bye!


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 _L'Homme ne s'était plus montré depuis qu'il avait abattu son château de cartes. Il avait dit qu'il devait s'absenter, que le château avait beau être fragile, il préférait tout mettre en œuvre au cas où les fondations s'avéreraient plus solides que prévues._

 _L'Homme lui avait laissé des consignes en partant. Mais pas pour tout de suite, il fallait encore patienter un peu avant d'avoir un rôle à joué, avant de pouvoir s'amuser avec les petits pions._

* * *

-Sherlock, tu es absurde.

-Occupé. Pas le temps.

-Tu ne vois pas que c'est ridicule.

-Pas le temps !

-Bien. Bien. Il va gagner finalement.

Sherlock daigna enfin lever les yeux de son microscope.

-Qui va gagner ?

-Moriarty. Il va réussir à t'avoir.

Sherlock le fusilla du regard.

-Moriarty ne gagnera rien, je l'attraperais et pour ça je dois rester concentré et au maximum de mes capacités !

-Oh que si, il va gagner ! Il va rester planqué dans son coin et dans quelques jours tu seras mort de faim !

Le détective rumina quelque chose que John préféra ne pas comprendre, il était apparemment en désaccord avec ce résonnement.

-Mon cerveau a besoin de carburant, pas mon corps!

-Je ne te demandai pas la lune. C'est juste des toasts. Manges-en au moins un! Un seul putain de toast !

John balança violemment l'assiette sur la table manquant de peu le microscope. Un morceau de pain tomba par terre; Arsenic sortit de nul part pour s'en emparer et disparu avec son butin aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Est ce que je dois appeler ton frère et lui demander de nous envoyer un de ses colosses pour te nourrir de force?

Sherlock grinça des dents. Il n'avait que trop vu Mycroft ces derniers temps pour l'entendre mentionner. A contre cœur, il attrapa un petit bout de toast et le mastiqua avec dégoût.

-Tu vois quand tu veux!

John ne se leurrait pas, Sherlock n'en avalerait pas une miette de plus et c'était bien insuffisant pour le nourrir, mais au moins le détective avait apporté un peu de nourriture à son organisme. C'était un début.

Un peu plus tard, c'est une tasse de thé que John essaya de lui faire engloutir avec l'espoir que Sherlock y mette un peu plus du sien. L'échec fut mordant, la tasse et son contenu atterri dans l'évier avec un grand fracas. C'était plutôt bien visé pour quelqu'un dont les yeux n'avaient pas lâché la lentille de son microscope.

-Tu aurais simplement pu me dire que tu n'en voulais pas.

John n'était même pas en colère, il avait bien trop l'habitude de ce genre de comportement excessif pour ça.

-Tu aurais continué à me distraire.

En réalité, la distraction était bel et bien le but de John. Parce que Sherlock en était venu à analyser la terre qui se trouvait sous leurs chaussures depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rendus dans la maison. John n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi brillant que le détective pour comprendre que cela ne le mènerait nulle part, que Sherlock ne faisait ça que pour s'occuper l'esprit alors que Moriarty ne donnait aucune nouvelle. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, de se donner l'impression d'agir, mais cette fois, le génie du crime avait tout anticipé pour qu'il n'ait pas la moindre longueur d'avance. Alors oui, John devait impérativement distraire Sherlock et l'obliger à répondre aux besoins de son corps. Il savait Sherlock capable de tenir un temps incroyablement long sans dormir et en ne mangeant presque rien, mais il restait un être humain. Il pouvait se passer encore des semaines, des mois voir des années avant que Moriarty ne refasse surface. Sherlock ne pouvait pas mettre son organisme en pause aussi longtemps.

Occuper l'esprit de Sherlock Holmes n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout lorsque celui-ci s'entêtait à résoudre l'impossible.

Mais Sherlock n'avait-il pas lui-même cherché la distraction. Avant le message de Moriarty ; avant que tout ne dérape…Oui Sherlock avait su s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose et John ne se souvenait que trop bien comment.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se précipita hors de la pièce. Il savait quoi faire.

* * *

John était parti ? Tant mieux. Parce qu'il voulait l'empêcher de réfléchir et que Sherlock ne pouvait pas se le permettre. _Pas rester sans rien faire. Pas rester sans rien faire. Pas rester sans rien faire !_ Cette rengaine lui martelait la tête sans discontinuer depuis une semaine. Et pourtant, il savait parfaitement que tout ce qu'il faisait était parfaitement inutile.

 _Je ne peux pas rester sans agir. Moriarty gagne du terrain de jour en jour et moi j'en perds…_

Mais que faire alors ? Attendre que Moriarty ait la gentillesse de se pointer pour leur secouer un nouvel indice sous le nez qui les conduirait indubitablement à un piège ? Non. Pas cette fois. Moriarty avait déjà fait ça et John s'était retrouver avec une veste pleine d'explosif sur le dos. Il ne laisserait plus jamais une telle chose arriver. _Plus jamais, jamais, jamais._

Il attrapa une nouvelle lamelle près du microscope.

-Toujours rien ?

Sherlock sursauta faisant tomber la lamelle au sol. Il jura dans sa barbe en se levant pour la ramasser quand que deux bras glissèrent autour de son torse.

-Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.

Il ne l'avait pas fait, pourtant il entendait toujours John arriver. Moriarty était comme un parasite dans sa tête qui le privait de bien trop de ses capacités.

-Fait au moins une pause si tu t'obstines à analyser ses trucs, souffla John près de son oreille.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, John ne parlait plus avec le ton las et exaspéré qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, non, sa voix était plutôt suave et sensuel, de tel façon que cela provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps de Sherlock. Et puis, les bras de John s'était resserrés autour de lui et ses mains se faufilaient sous sa chemise. John avait les mains incroyablement chaudes, pourtant Sherlock n'en frissonna que plus.

-Je ne peux pas me détendre maintenant, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup moins cassante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il entendit John rire doucement ; les lèvres du médecin frôlèrent son oreille.

-Je suis prêt à parier que si.

-Tu ne paries jamais avec moi.

Sherlock se retourna pour lui faire face, sur le point de lui débiter quelques sarcasmes, mais resta complètement bouche bée. John ne le regardait pas, il le dévorait des yeux et avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'appétit. A tel point que ses analyses ne lui parurent plus du tout importantes.

-Quelque chose me dit que je peux prendre le risque cette fois.

Et Sherlock ne le contredit pas, parce qu'il sentait une érection naître dans son pantalon et que le regard fiévreux de John le rendait vraiment irrésistible.

-Tu me fais confiance Sherlock ?

Le détective déglutit avec difficulté. Lui faisait-il confiance ? Bien entendu, il s'agissait de John et Sherlock n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il accepterait tout de lui. C'est justement ce qui aurait dû l'effrayer. Parce qu'à cet instant précis le regard brûlant de John prouvait bien qu'il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi. Sherlock en avait un peu peur et en même temps cela l'excitait terriblement.

John se colla à lui, lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, puis mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

Sa main commença à effleurer son torse, jouant avec les premiers boutons ouverts de sa chemise. Sherlock tressaillit. Si l'envie de John était égale à la sienne, il en avait alors une parfaite idée.

Le médecin accentua la pression sur son torse, forçant Sherlock à se rasseoir sur la chaise derrière lui. Il s'y laissa tomber sans opposer de résistance.

-Tu ne mets jamais de cravate, remarqua le médecin en frôlant son cou du bout des doigts.

C'était une simple constatation, Sherlock aurait bien demandé à John ce qui la lui valait, mais l'air lubrique qui brillait dans les yeux de ce dernier l'en empêcha. John retira ses mains du corps de Sherlock lui arrachant un gémissement frustré et se mit à triturer le nœud de sa propre cravate.

-Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je te divertis.

Il dénoua sa cravate avec une lenteur délibérée, faisant languir Sherlock. Le bout de tissus glissa entre les doigts de John et le détective le suivi des yeux comme fasciné. Soudain, son cœur fit une violente embarder quand il comprit enfin ce que John comptait faire alors que le médecin se penchait sur lui, volant un baisé au passage, en plaçant la cravate sur ses yeux.

Le médecin resta un instant immobile pour permettre à Sherlock de reculer, mais il ne bougea pas, alors John noua fermement la cravate et déposa un baiser sur la pommette de Sherlock et un autre dans le creux de son cou, ses mains s'activèrent à entièrement déboutonner la chemise du détective et il fit passer ses doigts sur les tétons tendus. Sherlock gémit faisant monter la chaleur dans le bas-ventre de John. Il était si sensible que le médecin se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas le faire venir rien qu'en ne s'occupent de cette partie-là ; il y penserait une fois, mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres projets tout aussi alléchants. Il déposa encore quelques baisers contre la mâchoire de Sherlock avant de s'éloigner.

-John…

-Je suis là, le rassura le médecin en posant un bref instant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de reculer à nouveau.

Sherlock l'entendit s'éloigner, puis à sa grande surprise, la porte du frigo s'ouvrit. Qu'est-ce que John pouvait bien aller chercher dans le frigo à un moment pareil ? Il y eu un bruit métallique et les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent sous la cravate. Métallique ? Qu'est-ce que leur frigo pouvait bien contenir de… _Oh !_

 _Les menottes !_ comprit Sherlock. _Celles que je range dans le bac à salade_.

Son cœur s'emballa alors que son érection commençait à se faire vraiment douloureuse dans son pantalon. Les pas de John se rapprochèrent, il s'arrêta tout près de Sherlock, suffisamment pour que le détective puisse sentir sa présence, mais pas assez pour le toucher.

Puis, les mains de John attrapèrent ses poignets et la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait menotté à la chaise, totalement à la merci du médecin. Sherlock avait une imagination plus que fertile et rien qu'à l'idée de ce que John pouvait lui faire, il sentit tout son corps s'engourdir. Les doigts de John frôlaient son torse, des caresses légères, lentes, frustrantes.

-John, gronda-t-il à nouveau.

Et cette fois, sa voix ne laissait pas la moindre place au doute, il voulait John plus près, il en voulait plus, plus, plus. Le rire de John, aussi léger que ses caresses, parvint aux oreilles de Sherlock. Qu'il pouvait aimer ce rire ! Même si à cet instant, il ne faisait que le faire bouillir d'impatience encore d'avantage.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je me vengerais, pour l'autre jour, susurra le médecin.

-J'attends toujours, souffla Sherlock provocateur bien qu'il soit assez mauvaise position pour ça.

John rit encore, c'était le son le plus délicieux du monde.

-Ce que tu peux être impatient.

La bouche de John se posa à la base de son cou, elle glissait sur sa peau le long de son torse. Plus bas, toujours plus bas. Sherlock gémis d'anticipation en comprenant que le médecin n'avait pas l'intention de stopper sa descente en cours de route. Les lèvres chaudes frôlèrent son nombril lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de John qui accueillit le désir de Sherlock avec plaisir laissant sa langue s'échapper sur la peau et parcourir en douceur les contours de son nombril. Sherlock gémis de plus bel, il ne voyait pas John, mais n'avait aucun mal à imaginer sa satisfaction quant au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Cela l'excita encore plus si c'était possible.

La bouche de John descendit encore pour se retrouver bloquée par la ceinture du pantalon de Sherlock et le médecin gémit contre sa peau n'arrangeant rien à l'érection qui pulsait douloureusement dans sa prison de tissus. Sherlock aurait voulu lui hurler de lui arracher ses vêtements au plus vite et de le prendre dans la seconde, mais il n'aurait pas été capable de prononcer tant de mots à la suite. Heureusement pour lui, les mains de John étaient rapides et expertes et il eu vite fait de se débarrasser des vêtements gênants.

Les mains du médecin remontaient sur les côtes de Sherlock, passèrent sur ses tétons durcis en pinçant brièvement la chair tendre. Le détective n'en pouvait plus, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de John contre sa verge tendue. Tellement près, tellement. Mais pas assez et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça. Il aurait tant voulu avoir l'usage de ses mains pour les faire courir dans les cheveux du médecin. Si proche, si proche.

-John, je t'en supplie…

Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure qui avait franchit ses lèvres, une plainte suave, un supplice languissant. John s'en délecta.

-Sherlock, souffla-t-il en retour tout près de son sexe d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Dit-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

Sherlock défaillit. John le torturait, une douce et délicieuse torture. S'il n'avait pas été assis, pas de doute qu'il se serait effondré au sol, son corps ne lui répondait plus.

-Tu le sais bien…

Oh oui, il le savait, mais il voulait l'entendre dire.

-Dis-moi.

-Je t'en pris, tu me rends fou !

Il sentir la bouche de John contre son bas-ventre s'étirer en un sourire.

-Je le sais. C'est bien mon but. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Son souffle chaud fit tourner la tête du détective. Si John continuait ainsi, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de ne plus répondre de rien.

-Je t'en supplie…

N'y avait-t-il rien de plus délicieux que d'avoir Sherlock Holmes à sa merci au point de l'entendre demander grâce. John se savait être l'homme le plus chanceux sur terre.

-Dis-moi, répéta-t-il en faisant jouer le bout de sa langue sur la peau si chaude.

\- Prends-moi. Prends-moi dans ta bouche.

Il s'exécuta avec joie.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il passa sa langue sur la longueur de Sherlock avant de le prendre en bouche. Il montait et descendait, faisant jouer ses lèvres et sa langue autour de la verge palpitante. Sherlock gémissait, haletait, suffoquait, gémissait à nouveau. S'il avait pu réunir un minimum de concentration, il aurait cherché à se libérer des menottes afin de s'agripper à quelque chose ; John étant la chose qui semblait la plus adéquate. Sauf que réunir sa concentration, il en était complètement incapable avec ce que lui faisait John. Alors il se laissa aller à ses voluptueuses caresses.

John était incroyablement doué .C 'est sans doute pour ça que Sherlock se surpris à répéter son prénom dans de longues plaintes. Autour de lui, il sentait le souffle de ce dernier devenir erratique. Seulement à moitié conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Sherlock continua de gémir son nom.

S'il avait vu l'état du médecin, Sherlock n'aurait certainement plus fait long feu. John n'en pouvait plus, il luttait avec l'envie de se débarrasser de son jean trop serré à l'intérieur duquel sa propre érection le faisait souffrir. Mais il attendrait encore un peu, il avait plus important à faire. Il s'activait à descendre le long de la verge de Sherlock, plus vite encore et encore. Sa main gauche était occupée à lui prodiguer de délicieuse caresse, la droite se baladait à l'intérieur des cuisses du détective.

Il savait que Sherlock ne tarderait pas à venir et quand se fut le cas, le détective poussa un tel cri de délivrance que John faillit venir à son tour.

* * *

-Tu crois que Mrs Hudson nous à entendu.

-Crois-moi, tu peut-être sûr que si elle avait entendu ne serait-ce que le moindre bruit suspect, il y aurait un syndicat de petites vielles réunit sous le porche pour jaser.

John résista à l'envi d'aller vérifier que tel n'était pas le cas.

Sherlock libéré de son désir comme de ses menottes, ils s'étaient tout les deux précipité dans sa chambre et le détective s'était fait une loi de soulager comme il se doit l'érection de John devenue très douloureuse.

Epuisé et comblé, John avait reposé sa tête sur le torse du détective, se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ce n'était pas le genre de gestes dont il avait l'habitude, aucun des deux n'était un grand appréciateur des longues étreintes sans fin. Cependant, Sherlock ne l'avait pas repoussé, il s'était contenté passé un bras autour des épaules de John et de laisser ses mains courir distraitement dans son dos.

-On devrait se montrer plus discret, marmonna John.

Les doigts dans son dos stoppèrent leur mouvement quelques secondes avant de continuer leur chemin autour de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais que ça se sache? demanda Sherlock alors que sa main venait jouer avec les petits cheveux de la nuque de John.

Le médecin se raidit. Etait-ce une question piège? Ça n'en avait pas l'air et pourtant John n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi lui répondre. Sherlock espérait-il que John lui réponde oui ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'exhiber de tel détail de sa vie intime sans que cela ne lui soit bénéfique. Attendait-il alors que John le rassure en lui disant que personne n'apprendrait jamais de sa bouche ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? C'était bien probable et cela lui semblait être le choix le plus judicieux pour l'instant. Alors pourquoi cela lui pinçait-il le cœur de cette manière ?

Sherlock attendait peut-être tout simplement de lui une réponse sincère. En réalité, John aurait été bien incapable de la lui donner, il ne savait même pas ce que lui désirait vraiment.

 _Je ne pourrais plus jamais envisager ma vie en dehors de Baker Street. Ça c'est certain._ Et qui disait vie à Baker Street allait de paire avec vie avec Sherlock Holmes.

Il préféra éviter ce genre de résonnement à voix haute, ça risquait de faire fuir Sherlock.

-Je...il ne mieux vaut pas que ça se sache. Tu ne penses pas?

La main de Sherlock se figea à nouveau, John cru un instant avoir fait une erreur, puis, les douces caresses reprirent.

-Évidemment, tu as raison.

John n'aurait pas pu expliquer pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment soulagé d'entendre ça.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait pas abandonné ses analyses pour autant, mais il se montra tout de même moins désagréable et alla jusqu'à accepter une tasse de thé et un ou deux scones. C'est dans la soirée, alors que le détective grommelait tout seul face à son microscope et que John était pleinement occuper à prendre un rendez-vous en ligne avec son assurance pour le cabinet qu'ils entrevirent des promesses d'action.

Le téléphone de John sonna. C'était Molly et elle était complètement paniquée. Le médecin eu beaucoup de mal à lui tiré des paroles cohérentes, elle semblait en pleine crise de nerfs, mais la principale idée qui en ressortit était que lui et Sherlock devaient impérativement venir chez elle dans les plus brefs délais. Quand Sherlock, gêné par tout ce bruit, s'était emparé du portable de John pour lui dire qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que d'enquêter sur un stupide cambriolage et que Lestrade devait sûrement avoir du temps libre, elle s'était mise à pleurer les implorant de venir au plus vire.

John lui assura qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, qu'il partait dans l'instant et raccrocha avant que Sherlock n'ai eu le temps d'émettre une quelconque opposition. La jeune femme avait été là pour l'aider sans qu'il n'ait rien à demander, John lui avait personnellement demandé de le prévenir en cas de problème et ce n'était certainement pas pour lui faire faux bond alors qu'elle se trouvait si désemparée.

Sherlock avait eu beau protester qu'ils perdraient leur temps, que Molly paniquait pour rien, John l'avait tout de même traîné de force chez la légiste. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, encore moins auprès de Sherlock. Alors une réaction exagérée, il n'y croyait que très peu.

Et il avait raison, il le vit dès qu'elle leur ouvrit sa porte. Molly était pâle et toute tremblante.

-Bon sang Molly que c'est-il passé ? s'alarma-t-il alors qu'elle les faisait entrer **.**

Son état était vraiment inquiétant, même Sherlock n'osa rien dire.

-Il….il est venu. Il est venu chez moi !

-Un cambrioleur ?

Elle secoua violemment la tête de droite à gauche, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient incompréhensibles. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de ce calmé.

-Des choses…Des choses ont été déplacées hier, ça je le sais mais…aujourd'hui en rentrant…j'ai trouvée ça…

Elle avait dans la main une note, elle la tendit fébrilement à Sherlock. Elle le dévisageait complètement terrorisée, comme si la simple lecture de se bout de papier était dangereuse. John se mit à croire que cela pouvait être le cas. Cette note, il savait qui en était l'auteur et la terreur de Molly prenait là tout son sens.

Sherlock restait figé, son visage n'exprimait rien. John devinait ce qu'il ressentait : un mélange de crainte parce que quoi qu'il dise, il restait humain. Et de l'excitation, beaucoup d'excitation, car les choses allaient avancer. Il eu au moins le tact de ne pas jubiler devant Molly. Quand Sherlock lui tendit le papier, il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

 _Tu m'as manqué Molly chérie,_

 _Sois une gentille fille transmet ça à ton cher Sherlock._

 _Fait vite, le temps est compté._

 _Le jeu ne fait que commencer et tous ses petits pions vont bientôt tomber._

 _Grace à lui on va tous bien s'amuser._

 _Plein de petites larmes vont couler._

 _Dis-lui tout ça de la part de Ton Jim adoré._

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **On se retrouve Vendredi prochain avec la suite.**

 **Review? :)**

 **Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'ai un très gros contre temps et le chapitre n'étant pas entièrement corrigé, je n'ai pas pu le poster à temps. Pour rattraper ce retard, je posterais sans doute un chapitre un mardi en plus du vendredi avant la fin de cette fic, mais je ne peux rien garantir ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _L'Homme était revenu, il était satisfait. A sa grande surprise,_

 _L'Homme était revenu, il était satisfait. A sa grande surprise, il lui avait que son bonheur ne venait pas d'un meurtre. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Il fallait encore un peu faire perdurer le jeu._

* * *

L'appartement avait été fouillé et il n'y avait rien. Absolument pas le moindre indice prouvant que Moriarty était venu ici, si ce n'est ce maudit bout de papier. Ils avaient regardé partout, toutes les pièces, tous les recoins, derrière les rares tables accrochés au mur, sous le tapis du salon. Partout. Moriarty n'avait rien laissé derrière lui si ce n'est la note adressé à Sherlock.

-Tu dis l'avoir trouvé sur ton oreiller ? demanda pour la troisième fois Lestrade.

Molly hocha la tête, elle tremblait toujours mais semblait avoir récupéré un minimum de self contrôle. John lui tendit une tasse de thé brûlante dans laquelle il avait discrètement glissé un calment.

-Il n'a rien prit et il ne cherche apparemment pas à t'espionner. Je ne comprends pas son but, s'agaça Lestrade.

-Son but est de montrer à tout le monde qu'il est de retour ! Et d'attirer mon attention attention au passage.

Sherlock était comme un fou, à l'instar des agents envoyé par Mycroft et des policiers présents, il retournait tout l'appartement à la recherche du moindre petit indice. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile pour Molly, il jubilait.

-Tu veux bien arrêter ça ! gronda John en attrapant le détective par le bras pour l'attirer un peut à l'écart. Et essaye de ne pas trop sourire devant Molly si ce n'est pas trop te demande !

-C'est elle qui nous à fait venir ! s'offusqua Sherlock.

-Oui, pour nous prévenir de la menace, pas pour que tu t'extasies du fait que son psychopathe d'ex petit-ami vienne laisser des mots doux à ton attention sur son oreiller !

-Il n'a pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis une semaine, c'est peut-être notre seul chance de le coincé et veux que je laisse passer cette occasion en or.

John pressa ses yeux avec l'intention de faire disparaître l'image de cet imbécile gravé sur sa rétine ; peine perdu.

-Ecoute Sherlock, Molly est notre amie et elle est bouleversée. Je ne te demande pas de te montrer compatissant, encore moins de la réconforté mais, s'il te plait, fait au moins un effort, un tout petit effort et reste tranquille !

Sherlock le regarda longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. John eu presque le temps de croire à la victoire avant que le détective ne brise tous ses espoirs.

-Pas le temps. Non.

Et il était repartie farfouiller la maison de la légiste et elle le laissa faire. Etait-ce par habitude de ce manque de tact ou parce qu'elle voulait absolument que Moriarty soit arrêté ? John n'aurait pas su dire.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda une nouvelle fois John.

Elle hocha mollement la tête. Ce n'était pas convainquant mais le calment ne devrait pas tarder à agir et à l'apaiser un peu.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on va le retrouver et l'arrêter, dit Lestrade.

Sherlock arrêta brusquement sa fouille près d'eux, l'œil brillant et un sourire en coin.

-Vous faite preuve de bien trop de confiance en vous inspecteur. Vous ne l'arrêterez jamais. Moi peut-être, si je trouve quelque chose qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui.

Molly étouffa un plainte et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Le détective ignora le regard accusateur que lui lança John.

-Arrête ça, tu veux, grinça Lestrade. Cet enfoiré finira bien par se faire avoir. Peut-importe par qui.

Mais comme si le discourt défaitiste de Sherlock n'était pas suffisant, un des agens de Mycroft s'approcha de Lestrade, la mine sombre et avec autant d'émotion qu'en aurait eu un robot, il annonça :

-Il n'y à rien à signaler Monsieur. Nous n'avons rien trouvé, pas même une emprunte.

Lestrade se frotta les tempes, il voyait déjà arriver de nombreuses heures supplémentaires.

-Souhaitez-vous que nous mettions la maison sous surveillance ? demanda l'agent en s'adressant à Molly.

-Faite si ça vous chante, intervint Sherlock, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit utile. Si Moriarty sait qu'on l'attend ici, c'est ailleurs qu'il attirera notre attention la prochaine fois.

-Tu penses qu'il y aura une prochaines fois ? s'inquiéta Lestrade.

-Bien sûr qu'il le fera ! LA camera à Baker Street ne servait qu'à nous montrer que la partie avait commencé et qu'il avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur nous. Sa présence en ici en revanche, c'est un indice.

-Un indice pour quoi ? demanda John.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Un sourire inquiétant étira les lèvres de Sherlock. Il détestait ne pas savoir mais désormais, il savait ce qu'il cherchait, il savait à qui il avait affaire, il connaissait les méthodes de Moriarty et bien que cela le mène à un jeu dangereux, c'était grisant. Il avait besoin de l'entièreté de ses capacités mentales et le criminel lui offrait le meilleur des carburants.

-D'après toi, Moriarty aurait laissé un autre indice que ce mot ? s'interrogea Lestrade.

-Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Les indices servent à être trouvés et de tout évidence il n'y a plus rien sur quoi mettre la main ici.

-Il a pu cacher un nouveau code dans le message qu'il à laissé, suggéra-t-il encore.

Sherlock le dévisagea avec un sentiment de supériorité palpable. John songea qu'il était encore temps d'ordonner à Sherlock de la fermer avant qu'il ne devienne trop grossier mais le détective était bien plus rapide que lui, et c 'est d'une voix sifflante qu'il répondit :

-Votre pauvre petit cerveau est bien plus lent qu'à l'ordinaire Gavin. Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai déjà envisagé cette option ; il n'y à aucun code caché. De toute façon, Moriarty n'a plus grand intérêt à agir de la sorte maintenant qu'on le sait derrière toutes ses affaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « toutes », Sherlock ?

Il était visiblement irrité que Lestrade ne parvienne pas à résonner aussi rapidement que lui.

-Lucy Cunningham, Alan Duncan, ce faux Boris Markson !

-Même Duncan, le type de la chambre froide ? Ça aussi tu es certain qu'il s'agisse de Moriarty ?

-Bien sûr que c'était lui. Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre ? Scotland Yard piraté, des identités facilité et me mène en bateau de la sorte…Il n'est pas le seul criminel à être très intelligent, inspecteur, mais il est le seul qui puisse me pousser à commettre de telles erreur. Moriarty me connais, il sait comment je pense donc il sait comme me tromper. En temps normal je pourrais déjouer ses plans, moi aussi je sais comment il pense. Mais seulement là, il à tout prévu avec beaucoup d'attention, il fait une partie d'échec et il à bien des coups d'avances.

Cela jeta un froid sur eux. Il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant dans ce que leur disait Sherlock, mis ce n'était pas plaisant à entendre. Combien de _coups d'avances_ Moriarty pouvait-il bien avoir ? Quel était le but de son plan ? La dernière manche ? Comment avait-il prévu de terminer le jeu ?

John sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque à cette simple pensée. De plus, il y avait quelque chose de glaçant dans le silence qui s'était installé autour d'eux. C'est Molly qui finit par le rompre, desserrant les lèvres pour la première fois depuis un bon moment :

-Pourquoi est-il venu déposer ça chez moi ?

Personne ne dit rien. John et Lestrade parce que, non seulement, ils n'en n'avaient aucune idée, mais en plus, car ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'ébranler encore plus Molly, et Sherlock, parce que son cerveau travaillait à vive allure et qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de traiter cette question. Il se fit alors.

-Il avait besoin d'un intermédiaire pour me faire parvenir le message. Quelqu'un que je connaisse de préférence. Vous lui avez sûrement semblé la meilleure option étant donné votre...relation.

Lestrade le dévisagea sévèrement et John profita du fait que Molly détournait les yeux pour coller un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sherlock. Il lui lança un regard complètement offusqué qui clamait "je n'ai rien fait de mal!"

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez désagréable, l'agent de Mycroft choisit cet instant pour revenir à la charge.

-Madame, vous désirez une surveillance ?

Molly acquiesça. Le détective avait beau dire que cela ne servait à rien, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir Moriarty chez elle.

-C'est intrusif tout de même, remarqua John.

Lorsqu'elle haussa les épaules, il prit conscience de la stupidité de sa remarque. Molly passait la majeure partie de son temps au travail et quand bien même être surveillé par le gouvernement était intrusif, ça l'était toujours moins que de savoir qu'un tueur psychopathe pouvait rentrer chez elle à tout moment.

* * *

-Ça t'aurait tué de faire preuve d'un minimum de compassion !

C'était sous les cris de John qu'ils étaient rentrés à Baker Street, après que le médecin ait convaincu Molly de passer quelques jours chez une amie.

John faisait encore les cent pas, alors que Sherlock s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, les yeux clos et les doigts croisés sous son menton. Arsenic n'avait pas tardé à venir prendre place sur ses genoux.

\- Tais-toi, je réfléchis.

Sauf que le médecin n'avait aucune envie de le laisser réfléchir. Il devait parler à Sherlock, parce qu'en-dehors son exécrable comportement, John s'inquiétait pour lui, s'inquiétait de ses réactions, de le voir si enthousiaste. Certes, Moriarty était le plus grand défi que Sherlock n'aurait jamais à surmonter, mais il était également le plus dangereux. Sherlock n'avait pourtant pas oublié ce qui avait bien faillit lui arriver sur ce toit, il y a une éternité de ça.

John attrapa le chat pour le poser un peu plus loin. Arsenic grogna, mécontent, et Sherlock ouvrit un œil courroucé.

\- Ecoute-moi quand je te parle !

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? siffla le détective entre ses dents.

Il s'était redressé, parcourir convenablement son palais mental devenait de plus en plus difficile lorsque John ruminait à côté de lui, parce qu'il se retrouvait irrémédiablement dans la pièce qu'il lui avait consacrée ; mais actuellement sa destination devait être tout autre. Plus sombre et plus dangereuse. Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire par l'accueillante pièce de John.

-C'est à cause de Molly, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fait pas, elle s'en remettra.

-Je ne doute pas de ça, tu te comportes comme le pire des cons depuis suffisamment longtemps, elle à l'habitude !

-Bien, alors c'est réglé ! Ne me dérange plus, veux-tu, je dois être au maximum de mes capacités pour avoir Moriarty.

Il allait se rallonger lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec une pointe de frustration qu'Arsenic s'était accaparer la place de ses jambes. Il pouvait toujours les poser sur lui. Après tout, le chat de se gênait jamais pour dormir sur des gens.

-Bordel, Sherlock, je ne te comprends plus ! cria le médecin en agrippant son épaule avant qu'il ne perde le contact visuel.

C'était plus facile lorsque le détective était assis, au moins il ne pouvait pas jouer de sa différence de taille. John n'était pas vraiment énervé, mais le comportement de Sherlock, déifiant toute logique pour lui, le rendait facilement irritable. Et pour ne rien arranger, Sherlock ne faisait rien pour le calmer.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas John. Mais c'est normal, ton petit cerveau n'a pas mes capacités.

-Tu es complètement irrationnel Sherlock ! Bon sang, Moriarty est revenus, tu devrais avoir peur !

Le détective se mit à le dévisager comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Peur ? Ne sois pas ridicule John. C'est ce que Moriarty aimerait. Je ne lui accorderais pas ce privilège.

-Il aimerait que tu le prennes en chasse et que tu tombes dans un de ses pièges parce que tu auras été trop imprudent pour les éviter ! Il veut te détruire Sherlock ! Et il va y arriver si tu continu à ignorer la peur !

John ne savait que trop bien qu'une fois la peur envolée, il n'y avait plus de limite. Il était lui-même un homme qui faisait abstraction de ses peurs au quotidien, il avait dû apprendre à la contrôler pendant la guerre ; il n'y était pas toujours parvenu. Mais s'il savait que la peur pouvait être paralysante et handicapante, il savait également qu'elle pouvait empêcher de se jeter corps et âme dans des situations trop périlleuses. Sans peur, même l'idée de mourir n'avait plus d'importance, si Sherlock n'avait pas peur de Moriarty, il courrait à sa propre perte sans que le criminel n'ait à faire le moindre effort.

-Comment veux-tu que, moi, je te protège si je me laisse distraire par la peur ? s'exclama Sherlock soudainement beaucoup plus grave.

John en resta coi. Sous le coup de la surprise, sa main se crispa un peu plus sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

-Tu n'as pas à me protéger.

Sherlock lui adressa un petit sourire qui fit frissonner John des pieds à la tête.

-Jusqu'à maintenant Moriarty n'a fait que s'amuser avec nos nerfs, il n'en restera pas là. Je dois être mentalement prêt à l'affronter, c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter. Tu le sais tout autant que moi. S'il faut avoir peur, autant se tuer tout de suite. Si je devais me sentir effrayer alors que j'enquête, je n'aurais jamais résolu la moindre affaire.

Et le détective posa sa main sur celle de John, toujours sur son épaule.

-Pourtant ça t'es déjà arrivé, dit John d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus calme. Dans le bar, lorsqu'on à rencontré Boris, ou peu importe son vrai nom ; ce jour-là, tu étais terrifié.

L'expression de Sherlock devint glaciale, il allait retirer sa main, mais le médecin s'en empara habilement avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement. John savait qu'il s'aventurer sur un terrain délicat. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de raviver cette terrible soirée dans la mémoire de Sherlock, pas plus que dans la sienne.

-Un mot, Sherlock, un simple mot et je l'aurais descendu sur place.

Lui et toutes la bande d'ivrogne autour si ça avait été nécessaire. Pour Sherlock, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Ça lui aurait attiré des tas d'ennuis, mais pour le détective, ça en valait la peine. Il sut que Sherlock l'avait compris dès qu'il vit son regard se radoucir.

-Je le sais.

-Je ne pourrais en revanche rien contre Moriarty. Même si je lui collais une balle de la tête, il doit avoir un plan de rechange pour continuer à jouer avec nous.

-Il en a plusieurs. Ce sont sûrement les premières choses qu'il a prévu.

-Alors je t'en pris, fait le pour moi, soit au moins prudent.

Le détective tira légèrement sur la main de John, le médecin s'assis alors sur le canapé, collé contre Sherlock pour ne pas déranger Arsenic.

-Il risque à nouveau de s'en prendre à toi, souffla Sherlock.

-Sans doute. Mais si c'est ce qu'il a décidé de faire, que tu mettes ta vie en danger ou pas n'y changera rien.

-Pas si je me débarrasse définitivement de lui avant. Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse du mal.

Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence avant que John ne laisse brutalement sortir les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Sherlock, rien ne pouvait me faire plus de mal que de te perdre, je…

Il se mordit la langue violemment.

 _Non, non, non, non._

Il ne pouvait pas dire _ça_.

Sherlock le dévisageait, les sourcils froncer.

Il ne pouvait pas penser _ça_.

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, se rattrapa-t-il.

Et, pour ne pas que Sherlock ne se rendent compte de l'appréhension qui s'était soudain rependu sur son visage, il lâcha sa main pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le détective garda les bras ballants, mais se laissa faire.

John essaya de se reformer un visage impassible, sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire. Sous le choc de se qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte.

Pas maintenant, alors que Moriarty ne faisait qu'attendre, caché dans l'ombre, afin de trouver la meilleure chose à retourner contre eux.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Et pourtant, c'était vrai.

Peut-être avait-ce toujours été le cas.

Il l'aimait.

Il aimait Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (ou peut-être mardi) avec la suite!**

 **Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Voici la suite (posté un peu tard)**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 _Bientôt. Bientôt le moment serait venu de tuer, et là, l'Homme avait dit en riant qu'il l'avertirait._

 _Mais le mort ne serait pas la victime, non, car les morts n'étaient pas drôles. On ne pouvait plus lire la peur sur leur visage et l'appréhension qui les envahissait. Pourtant, s'était ce qu' l'Homme préférait._

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas ! La dernière fois, il nous semait des indices à tout bout de champ ! Là il ne fait qu'apparaître et disparaître sans laisser de traces, ça n'a aucun sens !

John lança une petite souris en mousse à l'autre bout du salon et Arsenic se précipita à sa suite, faillit se cogner à la table basse et dérapa sous le canapé après une longue glissade, apportant la souris avec lui. Le médecin soupira, Arsenic n'était pas un chien, il ne lui rapportait pas le jouet et c'est pour la sixième fois qu'il dut se glisser sous le meuble afin de la récupérer.

-Il a changé les règles du jeu et il s'amuse du fait que nous ne les connaissions pas encore, lui expliqua Sherlock depuis la cuisine.

Une nouvelle semaine était passée depuis l'appel de Molly ; depuis que John avait pleinement pris conscience de ses sentiments pour le détective. Il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour les enfouir au plus profond de lui. Même s'il avait toujours su que, pour Sherlock, il ressentait une chose en plus de l'amitié ; le fait de prendre si brusquement conscience que la chose en question était de l'amour lui avait donné un sacré coup.

Il avait passé la semaine à se poser des questions. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le dire à Sherlock ? Continuer comme si de rien n'était ? La réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même. Il allait se taire. La présence de Sherlock à ses côtés était devenue primordiale pour lui, le savoir près de lui, le sentir en vie, John en avait besoin. Mais il ne se leurrait pas, si Sherlock semblait se satisfaire pleinement de la tournure qu'avait prit leur relation, le médecin restait pleinement conscient du fossé qui existait entre eux et ce fossé, c'était Sherlock. Ou du moins était-ce le côté de Sherlock que John avait au fil des ans s'estomper presque intégralement lorsqu'ils étaient rien que tout les deux. C'était le sociopathe.

John avait connu le détective alors qu'il se considérait comme tel et bien que John fût persuadé que ce n'était qu'une coquille, une carapace pour se protéger, jamais il ne demanderait à Sherlock de changer. Et puis, si le détective en était venu à se défaire complètement de cette carapace en sa présence, c'était bien qu'il lui faisait pleinement confiance. Mais pour rien au monde John ne prendrait le risque de dire ce qu'il ressentait à Sherlock, car s'il faisait ça, s'il poussait Sherlock à se confronter à des sentiments, le détective se sentirait vulnérable et il se cacherait à nouveau derrière sa carapace ; derrière le sociopathe. Ils n'avaient pas traversé tant d'épreuves pour en revenir à ce stade.

John aurait bien voulu s'occuper en enquêtant, sauf qu'après son dernier coup, Moriarty avait à nouveau cessé de donner signe de vie. De plus, Sherlock avait eu la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir faire cavalier seuls ces derniers jours.

Toujours assis sur le sol, John se releva rapidement en entendant Sherlock sortir de la cuisine. De peur, sans doute, que le détective ne lise dans ses pensées, il préféra braqua son regard dans une toute autre direction. Le manteau de la cheminée en fit les frais. Regarder ailleurs n'était peu être pas sa meilleure idée parce que, quand Sherlock se glissa derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, John dut se battre pour ne pas lui dire tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Et s'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Et si Sherlock partageait ses sentiments. Et s'ils pouvaient finalement avoir une relation normal, aussi normal puisse-t-elle être en impliquant Sherlock Holmes. Pensée utopique. John ne se risquerait pas à y croire ; il ne voulait pas tout perdre.

-Tu sais que tes cogitations le font attendre, souffla Sherlock en lui passant doucement les épaules.

-Qui ? Moriarty ?

Au léger soupire que poussa Sherlock, John devina qu'il sourire avait étiré le coin de ses lèvres.

-Non. Je parle d'Arsenic.

John avait toujours la souris en main et le chat la fixait avec insistance en balayant le sol de sa queue. Le médecin lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et envoya un peu plus loin le petit jouet en mousse. Le chat se lança ça poursuite et, encore une fois, ils finirent sous le canapé.

-Ça n'arriverait pas si tu l'envoyais dans une autre direction, s'amusa Sherlock.

-Au moins là, j'arrive à la récupérer. Il s'arrange toujours pour la coincer dans des endroits inaccessibles de toute façon. A croire qu'il le fait exprès pour me rendre fou.

-C'est certainement son intention.

Les bras de Sherlock lui enserrèrent délicatement la poitrine et il le serra un peu plus contre lui. John bougea d'inconfort. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi Sherlock avait quitté la cuisine et son expérience d'eau de la tamise distillé devant les mener à Moriarty (un échec de toute évidence) pour venir le rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir le haussement de sourcil interrogateur que lui lançait Sherlock. D'un petit mouvement d'épaule, il lui fit comprendre qu'il parlait de ses épanchements affectifs soudains.

-Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin, répondit simplement le détective en resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

John déglutit avec difficulté. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sherlock. Le détective fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarier et se détourna, prêt à rejoindre la cuisine.

-Sherlock, attend.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, l'analysant avec attention.

John se pencha en avant et, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, déposa un très doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, c'était juste un baiser, rien de plus, mais John savait que Sherlock, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours ce que les sentiments humains, pouvait comprendre tout ce que John avait sur le cœur. S'il ne le repoussait pas, alors John pourrait peut-être s'autoriser à espérer.

Le détective lui répondit par un autre baiser encore plus furtif, pourtant, il n'en brûla pas moins les lèvres de John. Sherlock l'observait, scrutait ses yeux, essayait de déchiffrer ses pensées. Son pouce vint, tout doucement, caresser la joue de John.

-Tu me caches des choses, Watson.

Et il lui tourna le dos. John réalisa qu'il retenait sa respiration, il s'autorisa à souffler. Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

* * *

Au-delà de ses tergiversations, John essayait de se concentrer sur les petits instants de bonheur du quotidien. Mais lorsqu'on s'appelle John Watson et qu'on vit avec le célèbre Sherlock Holmes, le quotient n'était pas aussi reposant que pour le commun des mortels.

Si Moriarty était de retour sur scène, cela n'empêchait pas le reste du monde de continuer à tourner. Si les autorités auraient peut-être dû se mobiliser corps et âme contre cet homme, elle ne pouvait pas ; des criminels, il en existait d'autres.

C'est pour ça que, cette après-midi là, tout juste une semaine après le dernier coup de Moriarty, l'inspecteur Lestrade dû appeler Sherlock à la rescousse. Un mystérieux cadavre avait été retrouvé mort en pleine rue.

John avait su à la seconde où il avait vu Sherlock raccrocher au nez de Lestrade que le détective n'avait pas besoin de se rendre sur place pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et que l'affaire devait lui paraître si absurde qu'il préférait laisser Scotland Yard se débrouiller sans lui.

-Pas intéressé ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Un cas d'enfant ! s'offusqua Sherlock.

John cacha rapidement l'ébauche d'un sourire. Les cas enfantins n'étaient pas forcément les plus simples, il se souvenait avec quelle virulence Sherlock avait accusé le livre d'énigme que Lestrade lui avait offert à Noël d'avoir tord.

-S'il t'a contacté, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne crois pas ?

Sherlock renifla de dédain.

-La seule chose qui ne va pas, c'est le manque de réflexion dont il fait preuve !

-Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être lié à Moriarty ?

Il pensait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il avait vraiment envie de sortir et de s'aérer la tête. Cela fonctionna, car les yeux de Sherlock se mirent à briller.

\- Tous les crimes de Londres ne sont pas de son fait. Mais tu as raison, cela pourrait être lui, ne prenons aucun risques.

John retint une exclamation victorieuse alors que Sherlock lui envoyait sa veste en pleine figure.

* * *

Avant même de passer sous les bandelettes jaunes qui délimitaient la scène de crime, Sherlock eu la certitude que Moriarty n'était absolument pas lié à l'affaire. Il ne lui fallu guère plus de temps pour la résoudre, le gros du travail avait déjà été fait grâce au simple coup de téléphone de Lestrade.

Le détective se mit à hurler à tous les agents présents qu'ils étaient plus stupides les uns que les autres, que cet homme qui s'était écroulé en pleine rue était mort d'une crise cardiaque, qu'il s'en était rendu compte avant même d'approcher le cadavre et qu'Anderson était encore plus incompétent qu'il ne l'avait cru s'il avait été incapable de remarquer ça.

Sherlock continua ainsi, même lorsque Lestrade lui appris qu'Anderson n'était pas le légiste qui avait examiné le corps. Apparemment, cela pouvait aussi bien être de sa faute, car sa stupidité était contagieuse.

-Mais regarde ses tatouages Sherlock ; ce sont ceux d'un gang. Il pourrait s'agir d'un règlement de comptes…

-Vous m'épatez Lestrade, comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ! Bien sûr, ce type s'est fait descendre par un gang sans que cela ne laisse aucune trace sur son corps, puis les types l'on déplacé en pleine rue pleine de monde sans se faire remarquer, alors que vous avez sans doute des témoins qui l'on vu s'effondrer, et ça bien au lieu de le l'abandonner dans la tamise au niveau d'une rive déserte ; non, ils ont préféré un lieu public, parce que c'est ce que font les gangs pour leurs petites vendettas, c'est bien connu. Bon sang, êtes-vous réellement idiot ou le faites vous exprès !

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Tout le monde les observait ; agents, badauds curieux et John. Sherlock et Lestrade se dévisageaient ; dédain dans le regard de l'un et colère palpable dans celui de l'autre. John en vint même à se demander si Greg n'allait pas, pour une fois, changer ses habitudes et casser le nez de Sherlock.

John n'eu jamais de réponse à cette interrogation.

C'est le sifflement de la balle qui rompit le silence. Elle passa entre Lestrade et Sherlock. Greg l'entendit en premier, juste avant de percevoir l'impact dans la façade du bâtiment juste derrière lui.

D'abord, l'espace d'une seconde, personne ne bougea, personne ne parla, personne ne respira. Ils attendirent tous de voir un corps ensanglanté s'effondre sur le sol ; mais personne ne tomba.

Puis, ce fut l'effervescence. Les policiers sortirent leurs armes, les passants poussèrent des cris terrifiés et Sherlock, le regard emplit d'excitation et mut par une poussée d'adrénaline, fonça sur le mur pour tout analyser en détail. John se jeta presque sur lui, prit de panique.

-Sherlock ! Tu n'as rien ?

Sa voix s'était fondu avec celle de Lestrade, l'inspecteur, désormais arme à la main et yeux grands écarquillés respirait la peur.

Le détective ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre, il étudiait le mur en vitesse avant que la police ne le fasse à sa place. Puis il se tourna, observa l'horizon et repéra l'immeuble qui avait dû abriter le tireur.

-Sherlock !

John haussa le ton. Sa main se referma brusquement sur le poignet du détective pour le forcer à le regarder, ce que Sherlock fit immédiatement. Le regard du médecin était voilé d'inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? insista-t-il en pressant un peu plus son poignet entre ses doigts.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête. Il ne fit pas de réflexion à John pour lui dire que, en tant que médecin, il aurait immédiatement remarqué s'il avait été blessé.

-C'étais peut-être toi qui étais visé.

-Dans tous les cas, il a manqué sa cible, remarqua Greg.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, il était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

-Non, le tir était parfaitement réussi.

-Mais…

-Moriarty. C'est un homme de Moriarty alors il n'a pas raté sa cible ; peu importe qui de nous deux était visé.

-Tu n'as pas été touché.

-Parce que je ne devais pas l'être. La mort, à ce stade de la partie, c'est trop définitif pour Moriarty.

La main du médecin trembla à ses mots et, discrètement, Sherlock ajusta leur position afin de pourvoir appuyer une pression rassurante sur la paume de John.

-S'il s'agit vraiment de lui, releva Lestrade. Un délinquant qui voit une troupe de flics…tu sais, ce genre de choses…on a déjà perdu des hommes comme ça.

-Une simple coïncidence ? Non. Demandez à mon frère ce qu'il pense des coïncidences. Ce n'est jamais une coïncidence.

Sherlock abandonna la main de John pour aller enquêter.

Sauf qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas la moindre trace de Moriarty à l'endroit présumé du tire après des heures de recherche, ni dans les immeubles alentour. En fait, ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien. Pas de poudre, pas d'empreint, rien.

-C'est lui, insista Sherlock, ses hommes savent disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de traces. Celui qui a tiré s'est servit d'un sniper, Moriarty n'engage pas n'importe qui, c'est un tireur d'élite. La position de l'impact à été soigneusement réfléchi.

-Mais pourquoi tirer entre nous deux ? s'énerva Lestrade que la peur rendait irritable.

-Pour mettre le doute, inquiéter encore plus, nous faire poser des questions, nous induire en erreur. Je doute que Moriarty n'ait qu'une seule motivation à chacun de ses coups.

Puis, Sherlock s'attarda un peu plus sur le visage blême de Lestrade.

-Laisser quelqu'un d'autre gérer cette affaire. Vous devriez rentrer et essayer de vous reposer, inspecteur.

Greg s'esclaffa, plein de cynisme.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je manque de me prendre une balle. Je suis flic, je te rappelle.

Sherlock lui tourna le dos sans rien ajouter et John fit un léger mouvement de tête pour faire comprendre à Lestrade que, pour une fois, il approuvait le détective. La situation ne se prêtait pas à une autre soirée d'heure supplémentaire.

* * *

Manquer de peu de se faire exploser la tête par une balle aurait donné des insomnies à n'importe qui. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas n'importe qui.

John Watson non plus. Cependant, les événements de l'après-midi l'empêchaient bel et bien de dormir. La respiration calme et rythmée de Sherlock lui caressait doucement la nuque. Le détective allait bien. Il était paisiblement endormi contre lui et il allait parfaitement bien. Et pourtant, John ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer l'angoisse qui le prenait au tripes.

 _Sherlock aurait pu se faire tuer._

 _L'homme que j'aime aurait pu se faire tuer._

 _L'homme que j'aime…_

Comment avait-il pu se voiler la face aussi longtemps.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et bougea en se pressant un peu plus contre le torse nu de John. Quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient à peine franchi la porte d'entrée que John s'était jeté sur lui pour lui dévorer la bouche et lui arracher à moitié ses vêtements. Sherlock avait été plus que surprit, jamais John n'aurait pris le risque de l'embrasser juste devant la porte de Mrs Hudson en temps normal. Sauf que Sherlock avait failli se prendre une balle et que ça n'avait rien de normal. Alors, quand John lui avait murmuré qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il avait besoin de le sentir vivant, le détective avait obtempérer sans la moindre résistance. Gravir les escaliers avait été des plus fastidieux, parce que leurs yeux étaient clos et leurs lèvres collées ensemble, que leurs jambes ne cessaient de s'emmêler et que leurs érections qui se pressaient l'une contre l'autre leurs faisaient perdre le nord.

Ils avaient fini par s'échouer sur le lit du détective ; leurs vêtements ayant tous été perdu au salon.

Ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs fois cette nuit-là. Passionnément, brutalement, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre once de délicatesse ; c'était du sexe, c'était sauvages, les nombreux suçons qui avaient fini par recouvrir leurs corps en attestaient.

Mrs Hudson les avait probablement entendus. Aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à retenir ses cris. Ils avaient été bruyants, mais ils s'étaient sentis en vie. Leurs cerveaux avaient cessé de fonctionner, il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux. Eux seuls contre le reste du monde.

Sauf que, maintenant que Sherlock dormais paisiblement, John ne pouvait cesser de se faire du mauvais sang. Combien de temps se sentiraient-ils encore vivant ? Vivant et ensemble. Et surtout ; qu'est-ce qui allait mettre fin à ça ?

Le bonheur n'était pas éternel. Oui, John le savait. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer que celui-là allait sans doute sous peu toucher à sa fin.

* * *

Greg poussa un soupir las en claquant la porte de son appartement. Il balança sa veste sur un fauteuil déjà recouvert d'une pile d'autres vêtements. Depuis son divorce, ce genre de choses ne se rangeait plus seules. Il attrapa une bière dans le frigo presque vide, seul subsistait un petit ensemble de plat à réchauffer pas franchement appétissant et un reste de pizza qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. En plus, la bière n'était pas vraiment froide.

Il était flic, ce qui voulait dire horaires contraignants, astreintes à répétitions et journées moralement épuisantes. Quand bien même il aurait eu le temps de cuisiner, il n'en avait pas la force.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une de ces mauvaises journées qui généralement se conclue par une mauvaise soirée.

Greg se laissa tomber dans son canapé en pensant que ce n'était pas que la journée, mais les derniers mois qui avaient été éprouvants, et que l'année qui commençait à peine pouvait bien se terminer de façon toute aussi médiocre ; tant pis, il ferait avec. Il avait vite appris que les coups de blues étaient un des désavantages du métier qu'il exerçait. Ils venaient, puis partaient, toujours sans prévenir. Ça le dérangeait moins avant, quand il n'était pas seul. Mais la solitude aussi, plus d'un an après son divorce, il avait fini par s'y habituer. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il aurait pu chercher de la compagnie ce soir-là, mais il était si épuisé que ses pas l'avaient ramené à son appartement sans qu'il y réfléchisse.

C'était peut-être une erreur. Parce qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui c'était plus dur à vivre ; la solitude. Il regretta de ne pas avoir accepté la compagnie qui lui avait été proposée plus tôt.

L'inspecteur posa sa bière sur la table basse, il n'avait plus soif finalement. Il s'enroula dans un plaid négligemment posé sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande avant de se rappeler que les piles étaient vides et qu'il avait encore oublié d'en acheter. Cette journée pouvait difficilement être pire.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la table, il se maudit d'avoir pensé une chose pareille, cela pouvait toujours être pire. Car il remarqua quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'était pas sensé se trouver là. Quelque chose que _lui_ n'avait jamais mis là. C'était une photo de lui et son ex-femme en vacance à Dublin dix ans auparavant, quand tout allait encore bien. Les doigts tremblant, il attrapa la photo et en même temps le message qui avait été glissé en dessous. Le petit bout de papier tomba sur ses genoux.

Soudain Greg sentit sa tête tourner, des sueurs froides lui coulèrent dans le dos, son cœur s'emballa, sa gorge se noua et il dut lutter pour ne pas vomir, pour ne pas flancher.

Il commença à comprendre que la balle qui l'avait manqué de peu n'était pas réellement destiné à Sherlock. Elle était pour lui ; c'était un avant goût, une menace sans un mot prononcé.

Le message était bref et précis. Il ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de son auteur.

Alors Greg fit la seule chose qui lui sembla cohérente à cet instant. Avec des efforts considérables pour calmer ses tremblements, il composa le numéro de Sherlock en priant pour que celui-ci réponde.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **La suite vendredi prochain! n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)**

 **Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Désolée, je poste ce chapitre avec un petit jour de retard, j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais dans les corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

 _Combien de temps Holmes mettrait-il à comprendre le jeu de l'Homme ? Bien trop longtemps sans doute. C'est ce que l'Homme avait affirmé lorsque la question lui avait été posée. Il disait que Holmes finirait par comprendre les nouvelles règles, mais trop tard. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, l'Homme changerait à nouveau son mode d'action, et tout ce qui en suivrait serait la faute de Sherlock Holmes, car l'Homme le faisait pour lui ; pour le faire souffrir. C'était sa grande victoire, qu'il disait ; leur faire du mal à tous les deux ; aux deux Holmes._

 _L'Homme l'entraînait peu à peu dans son monde, dans sa douce folie meurtrière. Tuer Lucy, en plus d'être une vengeance délectable, lui avait ouvert des portes insoupçonnées._

* * *

Pour la quatrième fois consécutive, John passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il détestait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Autour de lui, dans l'appartement de Greg, grouillaient des dizaines et des dizaines de policiers de Scotland Yard. Des collèges de l'inspecteur, des amis sans doute aussi, des gens qu'il devait apprécier, d'autre moins. Et tous, sans la moindre exception, se mettaient à le dévisager dès qu'ils pensaient que Greg ne les voyait plus.

Certains regards étaient compatissants, d'autres intrigués et d'autres encore, comme celui de Sally Donovan, criaient à Lestrade qu'à force de fréquenter Sherlock, il ne devait pas être surpris qu'une telle chose arrive.

John avait envie de leur dire à tous d'arrêter et de se concentrer sur leur travail plutôt que sur Greg. Pour rien au monde le médecin n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Voir fouiller son appartement par ses propres collègues, dont pour la plupart des policiers à son service, devait être des plus désagréables et humiliant. En fouillant pour trouver des traces de Moriarty, ils pénétraient en plein dans sa vie privé et en plus de ça, la présence d'agents du MI6 ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus la curiosité déjà bien développée.

Greg ne tenait pas en place pas en place. Il faisait les cent pas dans son appartement, passait entre les policiers qui baissaient leurs yeux indicerait à son passage et écumait de rage, frustré de se retrouver sur le terrain et de ne rien pouvoir faire, étant juste un témoin sans pouvoir.

A plusieurs reprise, John essaya de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, Greg était bien trop en colère et trop agité pour ça. Le médecin chercha Sherlock du regard, espérant de lui un quelconque soutien, mais c'était peine perdue, il était bien trop intéressé par le petit message qu'il tenait entre ses mains. John lui aurait volontiers dit de faire au moins semblant d'avoir de la compassion, mais Greg risquait de l'entendre.

L'inspecteur avait téléphoné à Sherlock alors que John venait à peine de tomber dans les méandres du sommeil. Le médecin se souvint avoir ouvert les yeux et grincé des dents dès que le corps chaud de Sherlock avait quitté le sien afin de répondre. Il avait sommé le détective d'ignorer l'appel et de revenir illico pour lui tenir chaud, mais Sherlock ne l'avait pas écouté. En y repensant, John se sentait presque coupable d'avoir l'espace d'un second maudit l'imbécile qui osait les déranger en pleine nuit.

John avait vu le visage de son amant passer par tous les stades. D'abord l'excitation, un appel de Lestrade au beau milieu de la nuit ne pouvait qu'à une nouvelle importante pour l'enquête. Ensuite, Sherlock s'était montré impatient, il avait demandé à plusieurs reprises à son interlocuteur de se calmer et de tout lui expliquer ; John avait commencé à sentir une appréhension grandissante à l'intérieur de lui. Après ça, les sourcils de Sherlock s'était froncés, il avait eu l'air inquiet et John également, car la voix de Lestrade qu'il parvenait à distinguer lui paraissait paniqué. Le détective s'était débarrassé de la couverture qui les recouvrait, il avait ordonné à Lestrade de prévenir Mycroft avant de contacter la police, puis, il avait sauté hors du lit en attrapant ses vêtements, John n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour en faire de même.

Ils étaient arrivés chez l'inspecteur avant les agents du MI6, chose qui n'étonna que très peu John, prenant en considération les menaces que Sherlock avait proféré au chauffeur de taxi. Greg était dans tous ses états, jamais encore John n'avait vu cette expression terrifiée sur son visage.

Dès leur arrivée, Lestrade lui avait tendu le bout de papier. Le message était bref, menaçait la vie de l'ex-femme de Greg et était signé _Moriarty_.

A la grande surprise de John, Sherlock avait était incroyablement compréhensif et rassurant avec leur ami ; il ne l'avait pas brusqué et ne s'était pas mis à trépigner de joie devant lui à la perspective d'une nouvelle avancé dans toute cette affaire. En revanche, dès que les hommes de Mycroft avaient débarqué, le détective avait commencé à se faire beaucoup plus froid et cassant, et quand ça avait été le tour des policiers de Scotland Yard, il était redevenu le parfais connard dont ils avaient tous l'habitude.

Et maintenant, il analysait ce nouveau message d'un air ravis, sans plus se soucier de l'état de Greg qui tournait en rond dans son appartement comme un lion en cage.

-Vous l'avez mise au courant

-Mon ex-femme ? Comment veux-tu que je lui annonce ça ! « Allo, ça fait un bail ; au fait, des agents des services secrets vont bientôt se pointer chez toi pour assurer ta sécurité parce qu'un dangereux psychopathe à décidé de te tuer. Pourquoi ? Oh simplement parce qu'on était marié. » Bon sang Sherlock je ne suis même plus avec elle ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Moriarty veut lui faire du mal !

-Culpabilité. Vous ne l'aimez plus, mais vous pensez que tout ça est de votre fautes ; preuve d'un esprit peu subtile, comme je vous plains. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un des buts recherché par Moriarty et de toute évidence ça marche très bien.

-Et pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Si Moriarty avait voulu me faire du mal, il aurait très bien pu demander à son putain de sniper d'atteindre sa cible.

-Non la mort est définitive ; ennuyeuse. La personne concernée ne s'en plaint jamais. Alors que ça c'est bien plus amusant.

-Amusant ? Vraiment, Sherlock, amusant ? Ce malade veut buter mon ex-femme, IL N'Y A RIEN D'AMUSANT LA-DEDANS!

L'attention déjà nettement concentré sur Greg ne fut que décuplé. John aperçu le sergent Donovan dévisager Sherlock avec dégoût, comme s'il avait été l'auteur de la menace.

Le médecin voyait bien que Sherlock était près à expliquer à Lestrade, et en détail, toutes les bonnes raisons que Moriarty pouvait avoir de s'en prendre à son ex. Il décida alors de changer de sujet avant que cela ne dégénère ; Lestrade n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

-Mycroft t'a dit quand il devait venir ? demanda John.

Voilà une chose qui l'avait quelque peu étonné lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Conformément à ce que Sherlock avait indiqué, Greg avait téléphoné à l'aîné des Holmes pour lui expliquer la situation. Celui-ci avait aussitôt dépêché les services secrets et avait assuré à l'inspecteur qu'il pourrait également compter sur sa présence.

-Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone il a dit qu'il partait immédiatement. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-La situation devient critique si Mycroft daigne se déplacer en personne. Il rechigne toujours à bouger son humble séant, même en cas d'extrême urgence, marmonna Sherlock.

-Il est pourtant venu chez nous, quand on a trouvé la caméra, rappela John.

-Ça, c'est parce qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde une occasion de faire traîner ses sales pattes dans mes affaires. En revanche, il aurait pu se contenter d'envoyer ses hommes pour lui…

Il désigna Greg d'un rapide coup de tête, le regard noir que lui lança l'inspecteur en retour aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui.

-C'est vrai, il n'y a rien de dramatique dans le fait que Moriarty débarque chez moi, fouille mon carnet d'adresses et se mette à menacer les gens que je connais. Je suis stupide, tu as raison Sherlock, vous perdez tous votre temps ici, il vaudrait peut-être mieux mobiliser toutes vos forces pour quand se malade s'en prendra à quelqu'un d'important !

Ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de Greg de faire preuve d' autant de colère et de virulence, cela se voyait sur les visages de ses collègues tournés vers eux, ils étaient stupéfaits. Uniquement Sherlock conservait son calme olympien et son expression de glace. L'inspecteur aurait pu l'entretenir sur la météo, il n'aurait pas eu une autre réaction. Mais John savait que, dans le fond, Sherlock cogitait afin de trouver une solution pour se rattraper sans pour autant que cela se remarque. Il ne trouverait rien, alors John le fit à sa place.

-Greg, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire.

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

Il se détourna, continua à faire les cent pas. Sherlock abandonna le message de Moriarty sur un buffet, un sourire sans joie fleurit sur son visage.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu as compris !

Greg hurlait encore, sans prêter attention à ses collègues et leurs coups d'œil insistant. De toute façon, rien n'aurait empêché l'attention de se focaliser sur lui et Greg le savait.

-J'ai compris ce que Moriarty essayait de faire. Il essaye à nouveau de liguer tout le monde contre moi. C'est étonnant, j'aurais pensé qu'il innoverait.

-Attends un peu Sherlock, intervint John, je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant évident, soupira le détective, d'abord le petit mot chez Molly qu'il a clairement laissé à mon intention et maintenant Lestrade…

-Moriarty a menacé mon ex-femme, il ne t'a mentionné nulle part !

-Comme vous dites, il à menacé _votre_ ex. Ce n'est pas à elle qui s'en prend, mais à vous…

-Mais…

-Et s'il s'en prend à vous, c'est parce que vous faites partit de mes a…connaissances les plus proches. Il veut me discréditer, me rendre responsable à vos yeux de ce qui arrive, d'où le mot à mon intention chez Molly, et de toute évidence, vu votre réaction, son plan fonctionne à merveille.

La colère de Greg sembla retomber un peu, car il cessa de s'agiter, poussa un lourd soupire et frotta ses yeux devenus douloureux de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

-C'est ridicule, tu n'as rien à voir dans tout ça, marmonna-t-il.

-Non, mais vous y avez pensez. Vous savez que je suis le point culminant des actions de Moriarty, que sans moi il vous aurait laissé tranquille.

Rien dans la voix du détective ne prêtait à penser que cette situation le dérangeait. John avait même tendance à penser que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Quand le cerveau de ce génie était grisé par l'excentricité criminelle de Moriarty, sa vision du monde en devenait changée. John savait que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Sherlock considérait Greg comme un de ses seuls amis, et qu' actuellement, les problèmes à résoudre pouvaient très bien prendre le pas sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa tête et lui faire oublier ça. Alors, Greg n'était plus un ami, mais un inspecteur stupide ou dans le cas actuel une victime, et Sherlock se fichait bien de ce que les personnes qui occupaient ces fonctions pensent de lui.

-Pourquoi s'en prend-il à Molly et Greg ? demanda John. Si son but est à nouveau de te faire perdre ta crédibilité, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas plutôt attaqué à Mrs. Hudson ou à moi ? On te voit tous les jours, ça aurait été encore plus simple.

-Elémentaire. Mrs. Hudson ne me tiendrait jamais pour responsable de rien, Moriarty le sait, il évite de perdre du temps. Quant à toi…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, son visage s'assombrit brutalement.

-Moi quoi ?

Sherlock hésita. John le comprit, car il le vit distinctement, bien que se fusse rapide, mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Sherlock ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il était en proie à une réflexion déplaisante.

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois, finit-il par dire. J'ai bien peur que Moriarty a prévu de meilleurs projets pour toi comme pour moi. Ce n'est que le début ; il sait ce qu'il fait.

Le médecin ravala la boule dans sa gorge. Il aurait menti en prétendant ne jamais avoir pensé à ça.

John insista un moment pour rester un peu avec Greg, mais celui-ci refusa, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil et que, de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment seul.

Les policiers avaient analysé l'appartement de font en comble, seuls restaient quelques agents du gouvernement attendant des ordres de leur supérieur pour agir. L'inspecteur avait appelé son ex-femme (la conversation avait été longue et fastidieuse, John avait fait de gros effort pour ignorer les bribes de phrases qui lui parvenait de la pièce ou son ami s'était enfermé)et l'arrivée de Mycroft (qui avait appartement beaucoup de procédure juridique à tiré au clair) était imminente. Sherlock avait été intransigeant, il voulait avoir déguerpit avant l'arrivée de son frère.

* * *

-Pourrait être lui qui l'a gardé…

John leva les yeux de son journal. Sherlock avait été silencieux pendant des heures, assis en tailleur en plein milieu de leur salon, complètement coupé de monde. Il était si loin dans sa tête qu'il ne faisait même pas attention Arsenic qui s'amusait à escalader ses jambes.

Et voilà qu'il refaisait surfasse et se mettait à marmonner.

-Qui a gardé quoi ?

Le détective se propulsa sur ses jambes, envoyant balader le chat un peu plus loin et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

-Moriarty. La clé. Celle de l'appartement de Lucy Cunningham. J'avais demandé à Lestrade de fouiller la maison dont se servait cette secte, mais rien. Au demeurant, elle n'est nulle part.

-Le meurtrier l'a gardé. Tu te souviens quand on était enfermé dans cette penderie ? On a entendu celui qui entrait utiliser la clé.

Sherlock n'avait pas l'air d'écouter un mot de ce qu'il disait, il continuait d'arpenter la pièce, usant le tapis.

-Il l'a probablement jeté dans la tamise maintenant. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais en possession d'une preuve de ma culpabilité.

Le détective restait muet.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y jamais eu d'autre meurtrier que Moriarty. Il a la capacité de manipuler Lucy pour la forcer à se pendre. Et s'il n'y avait que lui derrière tout ça.

Cette fois, Sherlock s'arrêta et secoua la tête.

-Moriarty n'a pas commis le meurtre, et même s'il a une part de responsabilité là-dedans, je pense plutôt que quelqu'un est venu le consulter pour le meurtre et qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion pour recommencer à jouer. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Quelque chose que je sais, quelque chose que j'ai vu, mais quoi ? QUOI ?

Il se tourna vers le médecin, les yeux emplis de fureur. John ne parut pas surpris une seule seconde, c'était fréquent ce comportement chez le détective quand il était frustré. Soudain, ses yeux noirs de colère changèrent du tout au tout, traversés par une étincelle de satisfaction. John la connaissait cette expression, Sherlock venait d'avoir une idée.

-John !

-Oui, Sherlock? Marmonna le médecin en montrant un soudain intérêt pour son journal.

Lorsque le détective se voyait traverser par des coups de génie, John savait qu'il devait redouter une très mauvaise idée.

-Il faut qu'on aille quelques parts. Mets une chemise correcte.

Intrigué, il n'avait cependant pas posé de question et après avoir enfilé une des belles chemises sur mesures offertes par Sherlock, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à dans un taxi.

* * *

-Le Piccadilly Théâtre?

-Exact.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici?

-Qu'est-ce que les gens vont faire dans les théâtres?

-La plupart du temps, se divertir, mais toi tu serais plus du genre à chercher un cadavre dans les coulisses.

-C'est aussi un divertissement, s'amusa le détective. Et j'aime une bonne pièce de temps en temps.

John doutait assez fortement que regarder une pièce de théâtre soit l'unique raison de leur présence ici, surtout par les temps qui courraient. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer, si Sherlock avait un plan derrière la tête, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

-Que va-t-on voir?

-Ils rejouent Hamlet.

Ils s'installèrent, John laissa à Sherlock sa place en bout de rangée, il savait à quel point le détective ne supportait pas d'avoir une autre personne assis près de lui, et les regards charmeurs que lui lançait la jeune femme à la droite de John l'auraient forcé à faire quelques déductions malvenues, le médecin préférait éviter ce genre d'esclandre.

La jeune femme lui adressa à son tour un petit clin d'œil appréciateur, John, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, lui répondit par un sourire poli.

Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses beaux yeux verts, elle était ravissante. Même Sherlock aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Sauf que Sherlock était bien trop occupé à la dévisager haineusement pour ça.

John n'était pas un grand amateur de théâtre, mais il dut admettre que la pièce était plaisante. A l'entracte, il apprit que la pièce plaisait aussi énormément à la jeune femme de la place à côté (Aurore, qu'elle disait s'appeler) mais il n'eu pas l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage, car son attention fut détournée par une main possessive qui vint se poser sur sa cuisse. En remarquant cela, Aurore détourna aussitôt les yeux de John, gêné.

John dévisagea le détective en quête d'explications, qu'il n'eut évidemment pas. Sherlock préféra focaliser son attention sur le dossier du siège en face de lui, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, la mine froissée. John retint une exclamation amusée. Il aurait dû être agacé par le comportement puéril de Sherlock, mais se fut l'inverse, ça lui fit plaisir ; parce que Sherlock était jaloux et le montrait clairement à la vue de tous. John trouva ça gratifiant.

Il aurait pu se réjouir un peu plus de cette main processive si l'homme assis devant eux, en se retournant pour remettre correctement sa veste sur le dossier son fauteuil, ne les avait pas dévisagés avec un air dégoûté. Triste coïncidence que Sherlock ait à ce moment-là ne soit pas plongé dans les méandres de son esprit, car rien ne lui échappa.

Le détective se fichait bien de ce que les gens, tous ordinaires et stupides, pouvaient penser de lui. Le mépris et les regards dégoûtés faisaient partie de son quotidien depuis de longues années maintenant. Cependant, il n'aimait pas quand il était adressé au médecin. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à John et amorça un geste pour retirer sa main. John l'en empêcha en posant la sienne par-dessus.

-Ca ne me gêne pas.

Et c'était vrai. Si les rumeurs n'étaient pas gênantes ; pourquoi le fait d'exposer au grand jour les ambiguïtés de leur relation devait l'être ?

Ils gardèrent cette position jusqu'à la fin de la pièce. John ne perdit pas son sourire, celui-ci s'agrandit même, lorsqu'à la tombée du rideau, alors que tout le monde commençait à s'agiter, Sherlock se pencha en avant pour parler à la femme assise avec l'homme qui les avait dévisagés, lui faisant part de ses déductions sur les infidélités de son mari.

* * *

Enfant, John avait toujours été fasciné par les coulisses des spectacles. Il s'imaginait les histoires qui se jouaient derrière la scène. Les artistes joyeux qui se faisaient des signes d'encouragement avant de rentrer pleinement dans leurs rôles. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il enquêtait en coulisse, ses rêves enfantins avaient perdu bien de leurs charmes. C'était sans doute dû au fait que, près de lui, Hamlet et Horatio se disputaient au sujet de leur ex en commun, avec un vocabulaire bien loin des belles paroles Shakespearienne.

-Explique-moi pourquoi on a vu la pièce si c'était ton attention depuis le départ de venir fouiner ici ?

-Il y a statistiquement plus de chance qu'un perturbateur en coulisse soit remarqué avant le début de la pièce alors qu'ils sont tous occupés a tout vérifier plutôt qu'après. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais pu me faire passer pour un régisseur, mais…

-Mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour l'infiltration discrète, finit John avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire en confirmant.

-On n'a pas le droit d'être ici.

-Non. Effectivement

-Alors permet moi de te demander une nouvelle fois ce qu'on est venu chercher.

Sherlock fouillait partout. Il observait tous les recoins, s'attirant des regards curieux qu'il ignorait royalement. Il continuait à fouiller, à s'aventurer encore plus loin dans le théâtre.

-Sherlock !

Sherlock se retourna brusquement vers lui et John manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

-Moriarty va frapper à nouveau et sous peu, j'en suis persuadé, dit finalement le détective. Il a tout prévu et depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse ne serait-ce qu'espérer avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui. Mais on peut essayer de rattraper notre retard. Il aime le jeu, il a semé des indices, c'est certain ! Sauf que cette fois, il ne nous aidera pas à les trouver.

John frissonna. Ils ne savaient pas depuis quand Moriarty organisait son _petit jeu,_ ils ne savaient pas jusqu'à quel point il les manipulait. Comment pouvaient-ils être sûrs que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était pas en réalité ce que souhaitait le criminel. Après tous, il été parvenu à plusieurs reprises à faire agir Sherlock à sa guise sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Et c'est dans ce théâtre qu'on va trouver quelque chose ?

-Celui-là ou un autre. Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut chercher. Tout, partout, n'import où. On doit chercher jusqu'à trouver quelque chose.

John n'était pas convaincu. Chercher sans savoir s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver ne les aiderait pas, mais Sherlock détestait plus que tous rester inactif.

-Pourquoi un théâtre ?

-Moriarty aime le jeu et la mise en scène ; quoi de plus approprié ?

-C'est maigre comme hypothèse.

-Tu as une autre idée ? dit le détective en grinçant des dents.

John secoua la tête, il n'en avait absolument aucune.

-Alors pourquoi ici ? Il y a plein de théâtre à Londres !

-Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Et je n'avais pas vu Hamlet depuis longtemps.

Mais si la pièce avait été appréciable, ce fut la seule chose. Car comme John s'y était attendu, ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien d'autre d'intéressant.

* * *

Sherlock était vraiment parti explorer d'autres théâtres. Si dans les deux premiers, John l'avait suivit, il avait fini par abandonner le détective à sa tâche lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que tout ça ne mènerait à rien, parce que Sherlock, manquant cruellement d'informations, avait basé tous ses supposition sur de pâles hypothèses sans fondement. Le médecin était retourné à Baker Street. Quand Sherlock était rentré à son tour, un ciel d'encre recouvrait déjà Londres.

Sherlock était agité. Beaucoup trop agité. Il avait écumé tous les lieux dans lesquels il supposait pouvoir trouver ne serait-ce qu'un embryon d'indice, mais sans résultat. C'était parfaitement prévisible, mais ça inquiéta John. Parce que de voir le détective arpenter le salon de long en large, avec dans le regard une lueur de folie douce n'était jamais rassurant. Les deux patches de nicotine qu'il s'était collé sur le bras l'étaient encore moins. Sherlock ne faisait presque plus ça, mais le médecin détestait quand ça arrivait.

John, par simple mesure de précaution, avait voulu vérifier le nombre de cigarettes des cachettes de Sherlock, mais depuis la découverte de l'une d'entre elle par Mycroft, le détective les avait une nouvelle fois changées de place.

John n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça. Pas simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus garder un œil sur ses petites réserves, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression que Sherlock se méfait de lui. John n'en avait jamais parlé avec le détective, mais plusieurs fois, au cours des dernières années, il s'était demandé si sans sa présence constante à ses côtés, Sherlock aurait pu replonger.

Il l'avait déjà vu souffrir du manque de tabac (tabac uniquement, il n'avait jamais été très sûr) et Sherlock était toujours très agité dans cas là. Une agitation malsaine, stressante, mais du même genre que celle qui l'habitait lors de ses enquêtes.

Et c'était exactement le même comportement qu'il pouvait observer chez le détective depuis plusieurs jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix soudaine de Sherlock tira John de ses réflexions. Sherlock le dévisageait avec une expression d'exaspération palpable qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était rentré. John réalisa que le texto qu'il avait commencé à écrire quelques minutes auparavant attendait toujours d'être achevé.

-Je prends des nouvelles de Greg.

Sherlock souffla de dédain.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, il va bien.

Il devenait vraiment exécrable.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, c'est à peine si on l'a vu cette semaine !

-Je te dis qu'il va bien ! cria Sherlock sans continuer d'arpenter la pièce.

John décida de terminer son texto avant de dire au détective quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas et qu'il ne regretterait par la suite. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sherlock appliquer un troisième patch sur son bras, son estomac se noua.

-Tu cogites ! Tu es anxieux ! Pourquoi es-tu anxieux ? s'énerva le détective.

John le trouvait très mal placé pour lui faire ce genre de réflexion. Il abandonna son téléphone et le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-Parfois je me demande vraiment si tu n'es pas sur le point de rechuter.

Il n'avait pas besoin de donner plus d'explication pour que Sherlock le comprenne.

-Pourquoi devrais-je retomber dans la drogue ? Je n'ai plus besoin de ça !

-Moriarty, grimaça John avec amertume.

Qui de la cocaïne ou du Napoléon du crime était le plus dangereux pour Sherlock? John doutait de la réponse.

Le regard de Sherlock changea. L'exaspération profonde se mua en stupéfaction sincère. Il arrêta de faire les cent pas et à la place, s'approcha du canapé sur lequel le médecin était assis. Il pencha vers lui avec une lenteur délibéré et fit une chose qu'il ne faisait que trop rarement de sa propre initiative au goût de John : il pressa leurs lèvres ensembles.

-Pas Moriarty, articula-t-il contre les lèvres du médecin. Toi.

John sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Les sautes d'humeur de Sherlock auraient dû l'amener à la repousser et lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas si bien s'en sortir à chaque fois qu'il se montrait contrariant, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il agrippa violemment le col de la chemise de Sherlock, le faisant basculer sur lui. Il tomba à la renverse sur le canapé. Le poids de Sherlock pressé contre lui le faisait suffoquer et les mots du détective n'arrangèrent rien à son état.

-Tu es ma plus grande addiction, John Watson.

John sentit une intense chaleur lui faire rougir les jours et lui embraser le ventre. Comment Sherlock parvenait-il à lui faire autant d'effet avec de simples mots ?

La langue de Sherlock était en train de délicatement remonter le long de la jugulaire de John, avec délicatesse et précision, faisant trembler le médecin de tous ses membres. Cette zone était incroyablement sensible chez lui et de toute évidence, Sherlock s'en était rendu compte, car il mettait beaucoup d'application dans ses caresses.

-Oh seigneur !

-Je sais, souffla Sherlock contre sa peau alors qu'une de ses mains glissait lentement sous le pull de John.

-On ne devrait pas…pas ici…

-Oh tais-toi.

Sauf qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement leur provenait de l'étage inférieur, suivit du bruit des pas précipités de Mrs Hudson dans l'escalier. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se décoller l'un de l'autre quand elle pénétra dans le salon.

-Les garçons !

Elle devait être vraiment ébranlée, car elle ne remarqua ni leurs joues brûlantes, ni leurs aspects débraillés. De plus, elle paraissait vraiment terrifiée. Sherlock se précipita sur elle alors qu'elle lui tendait ce qui ressemblait à une note manuscrite.

-C'est encore lui ! Moriarty ! Il est venu chez moi !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et on se retrouve vendredi prochain avec la suite.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous! On approche doucement de la fin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 31

 _C'était la première fois que l'Homme lui demandait de faire une chose pareille. Mais il disait que c'était nécessaire et l'idée avait fini par lui plaire, c'était tentant. Ce n'était pas un meurtre, c'était bien plus._

 _Ce serait sa première et sa dernière rencontre avec la jeune femme. L'Homme disait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment importante, pas pour Holmes en tout cas. Mais sa mort, en revanche, serait le coup final qui ébranlerait définitivement son château de cartes. Après ça, il ne suffirait plus que d'un souffle pour que tous finissent dans la poussière._

* * *

John frissonna lorsqu'une rafale glacée le percuta de plein fouet. Assis sur les marches du 221, il avait froid, mais n'aurait pas supporté une seconde de plus le bruit et l'agitation à l'intérieur.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette affaire, il n'en pouvait plus d'être confronté à la police et aux services secrets chaque semaine depuis bientôt un mois parce qu'un proche était en danger, et il n'en pouvait plus de sentir l'ombre glaçante et malfaisante de Moriarty s'approcher toujours plus d'eux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'atteindre.

John entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il ne tourna pas la tête, n'amorça pas un geste pour se lever. C'était sûrement un policier, et il avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne voulait plus les voir, il ne voulait plus leur parler. Faire l'autruche ne l'avancerait à rien, mais c'était ainsi, il en avait marre.

Mais la personne qui était sortie ne lui parla pas. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur la marche étroite. Le corps qui se colla à lui, John le connaissait comme personne.

-Si je restais là-dedans, ces incapables de Scotland Yard auraient été obligés de m'inculper pour le meurtre de Mycroft, marmonna Sherlock en fixant les voitures qui défilaient dans la rue.

John osa esquisser un sourire, il n'avait aucun mal à le croire. La situation était déjà suffisamment éprouvante et la présence de l'aîné des Holmes n'arrangeait rien.

-Comment va Mrs Hudson ?

-Elle est coriace, sourit le détective, il lui en faut bien plus que ça pour l'ébranler. Une fois la panique passée, elle a commencé à préparer du thé pour tout le monde.

John reconnaissait bien là sa logeuse.

-Ça fait vraiment beaucoup de monde.

-Rien qui ne puisse l'effrayer.

Ils replongèrent dans le silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que John demande :

\- Ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre à l'intérieur ?

-Rien. Encore une fois, il n'a pas laissé d'indice. Il y a simplement le mot.

Le mot. Un simple bout de papier que Mrs Hudson avait trouvé sur son oreiller et sur lequel Moriarty lui demandait de transmettre son bon souvenir à ses locataires, en la complimentant au passage sur la coquetterie de son appartement.

Un simple mot inoffensif, mais qui leur prouvait à quel point ils se trouvaient exposés au danger.

Mrs Hudson n'était pas sortie de la journée, elle l'avait affirmé de nombreuses fois à la police. Et pourtant, Moriarty était entré dans son appartement sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il rôdait autour d'eux. Tout proche. Peut-être qu'à l'instant même, il se trouvait là, caché dans la rue, à les observer, à se délecter de leurs doutes et de leurs peurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda John.

Il n'en avait réellement aucune idée, mais il se doutait que rester assis sur cette marche à attendre que les choses se passent n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, et Sherlock alla dans son sens. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et tendit une main à John qui l'accepta aussitôt. Le contact chaud de la peau de Sherlock avait quelque chose de rassurant.

-Maintenant, on rentre et on supporte mon frère encore quelques minutes. J'ai compris ce que faisait Moriarty. Je vois clair dans son jeu et je sais où j'ai fait erreur. On va peut-être pouvoir anticiper la prochaine attaque.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au médecin pour le suivre à l'intérieur.

A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte, que Mrs Hudson accourait vers eux avec deux tasses de thé fumantes en main, qu'ils ne lui auraient jamais fait l'offense de refuser.

-Vous vous êtes changé, s'étonna John en avisant la nouvelle robe que portait la logeuse ainsi que son maquillage un peu plus prononcé.

Elle lui adressa un regard courroucé.

-Imaginez qu'il y ait des journalistes, jeune homme. Je ne voudrais pas ressembler à un bidet !

Et elle s'éloigna en claquant les talons, prête à remplir toutes les tasses vides. Des tasses, il y en avait un peu partout, la plupart laissées çà et là par des policiers ou des agents du MI6, qui ne pouvaient décemment pas travailler en sirotant un thé.

Mrs Hudson et sa théière pleine n'épargnèrent pas les tasses de Mycroft et de Lestrade, alors que Sherlock s'approchait d'eux.

-Mrs Hudson, laissez nous.

-Je suis chez moi, mon garçon !

Elle s'éloigna tout de même.

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre, grimaça Lestrade d'entrée de jeu.

Lui qui parvenait toujours à se montrer si détaché, avait beaucoup de mal à le faire depuis que Moriarty l'avait pris pour cible.

-On ne sait absolument rien…

-Vous avez tord, coupa Sherlock.

-Cher frère, aurais-tu trouvé des réponses au court des cinq dernières minutes ? demanda l'aîné des Holmes avec dans la voix un sarcasme palpable.

-Pas cinq. Avant. Mais j'ai compris ce que Moriarty fait. Je sais maintenant.

-Tu pensais aussi savoir qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à Mrs Hudson, remarqua Lestrade.

-Je m'étais trompé sur ses intentions en pensant que Moriarty cherchait à me discréditer à nouveau. Son but est tout autre ; j'aurais dû comprendre avant.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-C'est pourtant évident, non ?

John le dévisagea incrédule. Pour lui, rien n'était clair. Il remarqua les lèvres pincées de Mycroft ; de toute évidence, il était parvenu à la même conclusion que son frère et ça lui déplaisait.

-Moriarty ne cherche pas à me discréditer, il s'en prend à mes amis pour me faire souffrir.

Il désigna Lestrade d'un coup de tête.

-Ce n'est ni à vous, ni à Molly, ni à Mrs Hudson qu'il s'attaque, mais directement à moi. Il avait déjà utilisé cette méthode pour me menacer. Maintenant, il veut me blesser, une chute ne lui suffira pas.

Un lourd silence suivit cette révélation, uniquement rompu par l'insistance de Mrs Hudson pour resservir du thé un peu plus loin. Mycroft se passa une main lasse sur le front, Lestrade regarda Sherlock comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée (Sherlock avait indirectement dit qu'il était son ami, l'inspecteur le savait, mais c'était autre chose de l'entendre dire) et John sentit la pierre qui logeait depuis des semaines au fond de son estomac devenir encore plus lourde.

Sherlock reprit d'une voix sourde :

-Une semaine. Il attend précisément une semaine avant de se montrer à nouveau. La première fois qu'il nous a fais savoir sa présence, c'est quand nous avons retrouvé le corps de Boris. Exactement sept jours plus tard, il faisait savoir sa présence chez Molly. Toujours précisément une semaine ! Une fois, on peu parler de coïncidence bien que Moriarty ne soit pas homme à laisser les choses au hasard. Deux fois, c'est une preuve flagrante. Trois fois, une certitude. Ce sont ses nouvelles règles, maintenant nous savons quand il va agir, nous pouvons anticiper !

-Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui sera la prochaine personne, remarqua Lestrade.

Sherlock lui lança un regard oblique qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ce manque de raisonnement.

-Moriarty s'en prend à mes proches dans un ordre précis. D'abord Molly, ensuite vous, maintenant Mrs Hudson, réfléchissez un peu avant de parler, bon sang !

John sentit des frissons glacé lui parcourir le corps. Des amis, Sherlock n'en avait que très peu.

Le détective se tourna vers son aîné pour éviter le regard de John.

-Moriarty s'attaque au gens que j'apprécie. Tu ne devrais pas trop avoir à t'en faire.

En retour, Mycroft lui offrit un sourire acide.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon frère, je ne me sentais pas menacé.

Quelque chose dans cet échange sonnait faut. Mais John n'eu pas le temps de mettre le doigt dessus que Mycroft avait tourné vers lui un regard qui avait tout perdu de son cynisme. Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté.

-Dans votre cas, Dr Watson, je crains que la situation soit un peu plus délicate.

Avait-il redouté d'entendre ses mots ? Non. Quand Moriarty attaquait Sherlock, quand il cherchait à le faire souffrir, la suite logique des choses était qu'il se serve de John pour ça. Moriarty les connaissait bien, ils connaissaient leurs faiblesses et malheureusement, ils étaient au fil du temps devenu à la fois la plus grande force et la pire faiblesse l'un de l'autre.

-Hum. Ouais. Ça devait arriver de toute manière.

John essaya de sourire, mais il était crispé. Il pouvait bien faire de l'ironie et essayer de relativiser, ça ne dupait absolument personne. Il était une des cibles principales de Moriarty, une de celle que le criminel mettrait le plus d'application à atteindre et John le savait depuis toujours.

Sherlock daigna enfin le regarder, et John n'aimait pas ce regard. C'était celui de quelqu'un d'effrayé qui faisait tout pour le cacher.

-Il va falloir qu'on soit très prudent, lui souffla Sherlock.

John ne dit rien, il ne hocha pas la tête. A quoi bon ? Eux deux comme Mycroft et Lestrade savait qu'il n'en serait rien. La prudence n'était pas un trait de caractère qu'ils cultivaient et de toute façon, face à Moriarty, elle était à redéfinir.

Ils s'observèrent, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde le monde autour d'eux. Un simple regard échangé, n'importe qui jetant un coup d'œil dans leur direction n'y aurait rien vu de particulier, mais eux se connaissaient mieux qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais personne, et ce simple regard leur suffit pour se transmettre la pensée qu'il partageait. Moriarty savait qu'il tenait entre ses mains l'arme ultime : la capacité de les détruire en les retournant l'un contre l'autre. Ils savaient tous les deux que le criminel risquait d'essayer. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait, et presque à succès ?

Alors oui, ils seraient très prudents. Pas avec leurs vies, mais avec leurs esprits. Ils ne permettraient plus à Moriarty de les manipuler.

Sherlock coupa finalement le lien visuel quand son frère se mit à parler.

-Je suppose que tu ne tiens toujours pas à une surveillance plus poussé sur Baker Street ?

-Ah quoi bon ? Tu surveilles déjà l'extérieur depuis des années et pourtant aucune de tes caméras n'a jamais capturé l'image de Moriarty. Et il est venu souvent.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la pilule des informations que son frère avait omis de lui dire au sujet de Moriarty et John non plus. Mycroft afficha une mine pincée, mais ne se découragea pas.

-Avec des caméras à l'intérieur, nous aurions moins de risque de le manquer.

-Il parviendrait à ne pas se faire remarquer et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On doit réfléchir. Il faut l'attendre au tournant. On a déjà perdu trop de temps.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on se prépare à son prochain coup ? s'apitoya Lestrade. Il ne laisse rien à part ses mots. Nous n'avons pas trouvé la moindre empreinte, pas même une trace !

-Ça aussi, ça fait parti de ses nouvelles règles. Il veut que je sache qu'il s'approche. Il veut que je sente ses griffes me frôler.

John réprima un nouveau frisson. Moriarty les frôlait déjà de ses griffes et elles ne tarderaient pas à se refermer autour de leurs gorges.

-Tu as une idée ? soupira Mycroft.

Il considérait sans doute que si lui n'en avait pas, il y avait peu de chance que ça soit le cas de son frère.

-Peut-être est-il le plus grand génie du crime que le monde ait porté, mais il reste humain, en parti. Il finira par faire une erreur. Les humains finissent tous, toujours, par en faire.

Sherlock semblait sûr de lui, mais John n'osait pas espérer cette éventualité.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand la dernière personne quitta Baker Street. C'était bien entendu Mycroft, qui avait encore longuement insisté pour mettre des caméras chez eux. Son frère l'avait congédié sans un au revoir et avec, encore une fois, une porte claquée au nez. John était trop fatigué pour le réprimander, il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie, les visites de Mycroft le laissait rarement de bonne humeur.

Ils étaient restés un moment avec Mrs Hudson, l'écoutant papoter de tout et surtout de rien. Cette vieille dame, en plus de ses nerfs d'acier, n'avait rien à envier aux services secrets, elle avait des tas de ragots et d'anecdotes à raconter sur chacun des agents du MI6 qui avaient fouillé son appartement ; comment s'y était-elle pris? Ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Sherlock partit se coucher sans dîner et John l'imita. Il ne pouvait rien avaler. Arsenic était déjà endormi dans un coin du lit et il se mit à ronronner bruyamment, sans ouvrir les yeux, quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Ils s'étaient glissés sous les couvertures dans un silence morne et Sherlock tourna le dos à John. Longtemps, le médecin l'observa. Sherlock ne dormait pas, il le voyait à sa respiration. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt une bonne chose, car il ne cherchait pas à lui faire croire qu'il dormait pour échappé à une conversation indésirable.

John avança doucement une main vers le dos du détective, il n'était pas sûr que son geste soit apprécié, mais il avait besoin de voir son visage. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le tissu délicat du pyjama de Sherlock. Il n'obtint aucune réaction, était-il plongé trop profondément dans son palais mental pour sentir sa présence?

Ses doigts glissèrent dans son dos, parcoururent distraitement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remonta vers les épaules qu'il avait toujours trouvé si parfaites.

Puis soudain, se figea.

Parce que le détective avait bougé, qu'il s'était retourné vers lui.

John laissa sa main en suspend et Sherlock l'emprisonna dans l'une des siennes. Son visage était étrangement détendu et ses yeux limpides, ils n'étaient pas recouverts du très léger voile brumeux à peine perceptible que John avait déjà observé à chaque fois que le détective se perdait dans sa tête.

-Quand je cherchais des indices laissé par Moriarty, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne sur le pas de notre porte aujourd'hui. J'étais presque sûr qu'il agirait, mais pas si près, pas déjà.

-Au moins, je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire que tu continus à explorer les théâtres, marmonna John en caressant la paume de la main de Sherlock avec son pouce.

-Non, tu as raison. Mais c'était peine perdue de toute façon, il fallait juste que je m'occupe.

Devait-il se rassurer d'entendre Sherlock avouer que Moriarty lui embrouillait tellement l'esprit que ses recherches se faisaient dans le vide ? Sûrement. Et ça se lisait sur son visage.

-John ?

Le médecin de sourire. Sherlock l'observa un instant puis approcha son visage pour presser légèrement leurs lèvres ensemble.

-Moriarty ne nous aura pas.

John lui rendit un doux baisé.

-Non. Jamais.

La nuit fut courte et agitée. John n'avait cessé de se retourner dans tous les sens, la tête pleine de désagréables pensées. Ses yeux ne restaient jamais fermés plus d'une heure. Sherlock avait fini par se lasser de toute cette agitation et l'avait attiré de force contre lui. John avait cessé de bouger. Emprisonné dans les bras de Sherlock, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Ils ne dormirent pas mieux, mais serré ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient moins vulnérables.

* * *

L'hiver continuait, mais les journées se radoucissaient doucement. Dans les rues, on aurait jamais cru que quelques jours plus tôt encore, il avait neigé. Les violentes pluies londoniennes s'étaient chargées d'en effacer toutes les traces.

John s'était levé d'une humeur morose, autant à cause de la grisaille que du fait qu'il envisageait une nouvelle semaine placé sous le signe de l'incertitude et de l'angoisse.

Il avait but une quantité impressionnante de thé dans la matinée, avait continué sur sa lancée dans l'après-midi. Il avait pris la manie de Sherlock de faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, sous les coups d'œil furtifs de ce dernier.

-John, tu m'empêche de me concentrer, avait-il finit par dire dans un grincement de dents.

Le médecin s'était énervé et avait lancé sa tasse à moitié vide dans la cheminée. Le bruit sourd fit déguerpir le chat qui était paisiblement endormi à côté de son arbre (il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais se reposer dessus).

Sherlock avait à peine ouvert un œil. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, les paupières closes, réfléchissant depuis plusieurs heures sans faire un seul geste. Quand Arsenic lui avait sauté sur les genoux pour le piétiner joyeusement, il n'avait pas frémi. Quand John lui avait posé des questions, il l'avait ignoré.

Quand John était sur les nerfs, sa colère se déclenchait vite et pas toujours à raison, donc Sherlock ne s'en étonna pas.

-En quoi je te déconcentre ? Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici depuis plus de quatre heures !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, il perdait complètement la notion du temps dans son palais mental. C'était long quatre heures et pourtant il n'avait pas avancé.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Ça t'a mené quelque part ?

John avait conscience que son irritation le rendait presque médisant et que Sherlock n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça (même si ça ne semblait absolument pas le déranger), mais il avait besoin d'évacuer son stress. Il se sentait le besoin de faire quelque chose, de s'occuper l'esprit. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas trop rechigné devant une journée passé à rien faire, du moment que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent. De plus, il manquait cruellement de sommeil et son corps aurait volontiers réclamé une petite sieste. Mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il devait faire quelque chose et pas uniquement tourner en rond, ça l'empêcherait de cogiter. Il commençait réellement à devenir comme Sherlock.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermé pendant une semaine à me morfondre ! ajouta-t-il.

-Non, c'est ce que Moriarty aimerait que tu fasses. Ou alors, il a anticipé ta réaction et n'attend rien d'autre que de te voir sortir pour s'en prendre à toi.

Sherlock avait dit ça d'une voix calme et monocorde, en le regardant à peine. Ça n'arrangea pas l'humeur de John.

-Pourquoi es-tu si détendu ?

John regretta ses mots en voyant le regard offensé et blessé que lui lança Sherlock.

-Moriarty à l'intention de te faire du mal, je ne suis pas détendu !

En une fraction de seconde, son calme s'était effrité, mais John comprenait pourtant ce qui avait poussé Sherlock à paraître si serein. S'ils se laissaient tous les deux aller à la peur, à la colère ou peu-importe quel autre sentiment qui pouvait leur faire perdre le contrôle, ils deviendraient des proies faciles pour Moriarty.

-Je ne vais pas attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'il approche ses sales pattes de nous, dit John en essayant de se calmer.

Pour ça, Sherlock avait un bien meilleur contrôle de son corps que lui.

-Ça serait une précaution inutile de toute façon. Quand Moriarty décidera d'attaquer, peu-importe l'endroit où on se trouvera. Ici ou ailleurs, l'important, c'est qu'on soit près à le recevoir comme il se doit.

-Par une balle dans la tête ?

-C'est une bonne option.

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire et le médecin lui rendit, bien qu'un peu crispé. Tiré une balle entre les deux yeux de Moriarty, il en avait déjà rêvé, mais il s'agissait d'un fantasme qu'il ne réaliserait jamais. Le criminel était bien trop malin pour se faire tuer comme ça. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il serait six pieds sous terre depuis longtemps.

-Va prendre l'air, occupe-toi. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

John soupira, s'il y réfléchissait de plus près, il ne voyait pas grand-chose à faire. Sherlock dut lire dans ses pensées, car il désigna une liasse de documents qui traînaient depuis longtemps près de l'ordinateur de John.

-Tu n'es toujours pas allé à la banque pour le cabinet. Elle est encore ouverte à cette heure, tu devrais en profiter.

John n'avait jamais apprécié les démarches administratives, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis, il aurait bien fallu qu'il se résigne à remplir tous les papiers restant un jour. Ils étaient restés en suspend depuis le retour de Moriarty.

Il attrapa les papiers, les glissa dans une enveloppe et partit chercher sa veste.

-John, l'interpella le détective.

-Hum ?

-Prends ton arme.

-Je croyais que Moriarty ne tenterait rien avant une semaine.

-Oui. Mais prend ton arme.

-Je l'ai dans ma veste.

Moriarty ou pas, en vivant avec Sherlock, il avait appris à ne plus quitter son flingue.

* * *

 _Danger._

Ce mot prédominait actuellement dans son palais mental. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il cherche, Sherlock le voyait partout, tapissant chaque endroit du sol au plafond.

Il sentait le danger et il ne pouvait pas le fuir.

Et puis, il y avait la porte de Moriarty qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il savait que des réponses se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il en était certain. S'il entrait, il comprendrait tout, il serait en mesure de l'arrêter, peut-être même avant son prochain coup. Mais s'il entrait, pourrait-il un jour en sortir ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Alors il restait devant cette porte, sans jamais l'ouvrir.

C'était le fait de descendre si bas dans son palais mental qui avait mis le danger partout. S'il devait chercher là les réponses à ses questions, cela voulait dire que la situation était devenue critique ; et elle l'était.

Il avait poussé John à sortir. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée, mais il ne le pensait pas. John en avait besoin, il devait prendre l'air, se changer les idées, quitte à rester sur ses gardes. De toute façon, quand Moriarty s'ajoutait à l'équation, ils l'étaient tous, constamment. C'était le minimum vital.

Le plus important, c'était que John avait besoin de savoir que Sherlock n'allait pas le suivre partout pour essayer de le protéger comme une demoiselle en détresse. Parce que John Watson n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais une demoiselle en détresse qui dépend de la protection d'autrui. Il se protégeait très bien tout seul. Sherlock le savait parfaitement, mais John, lui savait-il que le détective en avait conscience ? Peut-être pas. John interprétait souvent très mal ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

 _Danger._

Il devait faire quelque chose.

 _Danger_.

Il devait résoudre le problème.

Le danger ne dérangeait pas Sherlock en tant normal. Mais là, ce n'était pas que sa propre vie que Moriarty mettait en jeu. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas inquiété, il n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort. Mais John…Non. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Quoi que leur réserve l'avenir, John n'avait pas le droit de mourir avant lui. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

 _Danger_.

Il devait arrêter Moriarty.

Il le pouvait maintenant. Il connaissait les règles du jeu. La partie retrouvait son équilibre. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui serait le vainqueur.

* * *

C'était rare, mais ça arrivait, Sherlock avait eu tord. Il avait sans doute visé juste pour le plan de Moriarty, c'était en pensant rattraper son retard qu'il s'était trompé. Encore une fois, le criminel les avait devancés et cette fois, les conséquences étaient bien plus graves que quelques objets déplacés dans une maison et des bouts de papier griffonnés.

Quand le coup de téléphone qui allait tout changer arriva, John sortait de la banque. Il se sentait plus léger à cet instant. Oui, tout ce qu'il vivait actuellement avait de quoi ruiner le moral de n'importe qui, mais après de nombreuses années de vie peu commune avec Sherlock, il parvenait à relativiser. Alors il se sentait heureux, car la banque avait accepté de lui faire le prêt demandé. Il se doutait bien que Sherlock s'était arrangé avec Mycroft il y a longtemps déjà pour lui faciliter les choses. John ne s'en plaindrait pas, il détestait trop les formalités administratives pour cracher sur un petit coup de pouce.

Il marchait dans la rue, sous la lumière des réverbères quand son téléphone sonna.

Sherlock.

Ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, Sherlock n'appelait jamais, il préférait les textos. Mais John avait trop de chose en tête pour prendre ce détail en compte. Il décrocha sans trop s'inquiéter.

-La banque à accepté de me faire un prêt ! Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà, annonça-t-il.

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était pourtant à l'autre bout de la ligne, John entendait sa respiration et elle lui paraissait d'ailleurs un peu trop laborieuse. Il commença à sentir la panique lui grignoter le ventre.

-Sherlock ?

La voix qui lui parvenait était distante ; beaucoup trop pour être normal.

-Restes ou tu es, une voiture vas venir te chercher d'une minute à l'autre et, je t'en pris, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça par téléphone.

Là, John commença réellement à paniquer. Sherlock ne le priait jamais de quoi que ce soit.

-Moriarty…

C'était plus une déduction qu'une question. Le « oui » que lui répondit Sherlock était si faible que John cru l'avoir imaginé. Au bout de la rue, il vit une voiture noire approcher.

-Tu peux au moins me dire où je vais ?

-Chez Mycroft. Il faut que je raccroche, tu comprendras en arrivant.

-Sherlock attend ! Ton frère n'a rien?

Mais c'était trop tard, Sherlock avait déjà raccroché. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que Sherlock soit dans un tel état ? Dans la tête de John, les pires scénarios commençaient à s'échafauder sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

Sherlock était rationnel, il n'aurait pas cédé à la peur (et John en était certain, c'était de la peur qu'il avait entendu dans la voix du détective) pour un simple mot de Moriarty arrivé avec quelques jours d'avance. Et que faisait-il chez Mycroft ? Ce pouvait-il que…Non. Il n'osait pas l'envisager.

La voiture s'arrêta devant lui, John reconnu le chauffeur habituel de Mycroft. Il tapota deux coups vifs à la fenêtre et celle-ci se baissa instantanément. A voir le visage de l'autre homme, John eu la réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

C'est envahi par la panique, que John monta à l'arrière.

* * *

 **Je sais que cette fin est terriblement frustrante, mais que voulez-vous, je suis sadique xD**

 **La suite arrive la semaine prochaine.**

 **Review? ;)**

 **Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Le chapitre arrive un peu tard, ça risque aussi d'être le cas les deux prochaines semaines (joie des exams en masses juste avant les partiels…)**

 **D'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu cette semaine, alors je profite pour vous dire merci maintenant !**

 **En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

 _Elle avait hurlé, cette pauvre femme. Elle s'était débattue avec acharnement. L'Homme avait eu raison, son appartement était bien gardé, mais les gardes, il s'était chargé de les réduire au silence._

 _L'Homme lui avait dit de ne pas la tuer toute suite. De la transporter d'abord chez l'autre Holmes, afin de commencer son œuvre. Il s'était arrangé pour que le transport se passe sans danger. Parce que la grande maison de Holmes, elle aussi était bien surveillé. Mais tout avait fonctionné à merveille._

 _Elle avait souffert, elle avait hurlé, elle s'était fait massacrer et personne ne l'avait entendu, personne n'avait pu venir la sauver._

* * *

John ne s'était jamais demandé où vivait Mycroft, mais l'immense demeure victorienne avec son jardin tout aussi grand, son système de sécurité élaboré et son manque manifeste de voisin, n'était pas loin de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. A ceci près qu'il ne se serrait jamais imaginer cette maison entourée de policiers.

John sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Sherlock ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé, le laissant ainsi présager le pire. Quand il vit en sortant de la voiture l'effervescence et les banderoles jaunes, ses sinistres pensées lui parurent d'autant plus vraisemblable.

Lestrade l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, il avait le visage fermé, le regard étain ; John se précipita vers lui.

-Greg ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Le D.I. se mordit la lèvre hésitant, il chercha ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te le dire.

Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans le dos de John. Il voyait très nettement que Greg était abattu, qu'il peinait à garder son sang-froid.

John osa poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis le coup de téléphone de Sherlock.

-Est-ce que Mycroft est…

-Il va bien, répondit précipitamment Lestrade. Du moins, il n'est pas blessé.

Ses propos ne rassurèrent que très peu John. Sherlock l'avait laissé dans le silence et il en était venu à imaginer que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à Mycroft. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne faisait aucun doute que les événements étaient graves.

-Où est Sherlock ? Pourquoi il m'a fait venir ici ?

Greg passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration, mais demeura incapable d'expliquer la situation.

-Il est à l'intérieur. John attend !

Le médecin s'était précipité pour rejoindre Sherlock, mais Greg le retint par le bras.

-Avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que ce qui s'est passé…ça risque de te faire un choc.

Ça, il l'avait bien compris. Se retrouver envoyé chez Mycroft Holmes sans la moindre explication pour arriver et voir autant de flic qu'on en aurait collé devant le 10 Downing Street s'il était arrivé quelque chose au premier-ministre l'avait déjà suffisamment conditionné psychologiquement.

John suivit Lestrade qui slalomait entre les agents de police ( _ils étaient bien trop nombreux !)_ Jamais John n'avait vu une maison qui ressemblait tant à son propriétaire. Malgré le luxe et le goût sophistiqué de l'habitacle, il y régnait une froideur qui faisait que John n'aurait jamais pu s'y sentir à l'aise. L'atmosphère de scène de crime n'aidait en rien sur ce point.

Greg le mena dans un salon beaucoup trop vaste pour l'homme célibataire et accaparé par son travail qu'était Mycroft Holmes. C'est là que John les vit. Mycroft était assis sur un classieux canapé face à une luxueuse cheminée, ses mains étaient jointes sous son menton et son visage ne laissait entrevoir aucune expression particulière, il semblait en proie à une instance réflexion, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'aurait pensé une personne extérieure qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment. John n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'il connaissait bien Mycroft Holmes, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais au contact de Sherlock, il avait appris à voir les nuances dans le comportement qui permettait de déduire que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était avec ces détails là qu'on pouvait déceler le mensonge chez quelqu'un ou encore, voir derrière le masque.

Et John eu peur, très peur. Car il remarquait un changement qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais pas dans le comportement de Mycroft, dans celui de l'homme debout à côté de lui.

Sherlock était debout près du canapé ; John avait l'impression qu'il parlait, mais trop bas pour que quiconque puisse entendre. S'il s'agissait déjà là d'une chose étrange, ce n'est pas ce qui avait frappé John en premier. Le détective avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ça plus qu'autre chose, était révélateur de l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait Mycroft. Depuis des années que John connaissait les frères Holmes, il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vus un jour échanger le moindre contact. Même les fois où Mycroft s'était montré si agaçant envers son petit que celui-ci aurait pu le frapper, il s'était toujours contenté de lui envoyer des objets au visage. Alors ce geste avait de quoi grandement déstabiliser John.

Quand Sherlock tourna la tête remarquant la présence de John, l'inquiétude et l'effroi que le médecin lut dans ses yeux lui glaça le sang.

Oui, quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.

Il vit Sherlock se pencher sur son frère et murmurer quelques mots. Mycroft hocha imperceptiblement la tête, mais ne bougea pas plus. Savait-il que John était là ? Ça aurait très bien pu ne pas être le cas. Sherlock retira sa main de l'épaule de Mycroft et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre John.

-Bon sang Sherlock ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu n'as rien ?

Le détective secoua la tête. Jamais John ne l'avait vu comme ça, tellement perdu, tellement effrayé et surtout tellement démonstratif de son état en public. Sherlock lui avait agrippé le bras fermement. Il serrait fort, John pouvait sentir la tension des doigts du détective à travers sa veste.

\- Bordel Sherlock, explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Le détective lança un dernier regard anxieux à son frère, fit un signe à Lestrade qui dut y comprendre quelque chose, car il disparut dans un couloir, puis attira John un peu à l'écart.

-C'est Anthea, souffla-t-il enfin.

-Quoi Anthea ? Moriarty s'en est pris à elle ? Et pourquoi on est chez ton frère dans ce cas ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite et c'est alors que John comprit ce qui s'était passé. Les mots que Sherlock prononça ensuite, il les entendit comme si sa tête avait été plongée dans une bassine d'eau.

-Elle est morte, John.

* * *

Une furieuse envie de vomir. C'est la première sensation qui le traversa quand il vit la scène. John était habitué aux scènes de crime ignobles, mais comme ça, jamais. Il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, même incapable de penser, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne devait pas ouvrir la bouche maintenant. Son corps eu un réflexe, naturel mais surprenant pour un homme aussi habitué à la violence qu'était John : il recula. Un pas, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à sortir de cette chambre terrible et heurter un mur.

Un mur ?

Non, c'était Sherlock. Sherlock qui referma ses bras autour de John avant qu'il ne chute sur le sol. Sherlock qui détournait les yeux pour ne plus voir cette scène, déjà gravée dans sa rétine.

Ce n'était pas qu'un meurtre. C'était un véritable massacre. Moriarty aurait pu se contenter d'une balle dans la tête ou d'un coup de poignard. Terrible. Mais moins cruel.

C'était dans la propre chambre de Mycroft que Sherlock l'avait conduit. C'était là que ça s'était passé. Tout était encore comme l'aîné des Holmes l'avait trouvé, il y avait bien trop de précaution et de photos à prendre avant que les équipes de nettoyage puissent intervenir.

La première chose qui avait agressé les sens de John, alors qu'il se trouvait encore à l'autre bout du long couloir et que tout ce qu'il voyait de la pièce était un essaim d'hommes en combinaisons qui entraient et sortaient, c'était l'odeur. L'odeur du sang, l'odeur de la mort. John la connaissait bien, il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Elle semblait s'être imprégnée partout, dans le sol, dans les murs comme dans l'atmosphère qui les entourait. L'espace d'un instant, il avait revu le soleil tapant d'Afghanistan, les champs de bataille et le sang coagulé sur le sol. Mais il n'était pas là-bas, il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Il était dans une maison londonienne, il faisait nuit dehors et sous ses pieds ni sang ni sable, simplement du parquet ciré.

La main de Sherlock s'était alors posée dans son dos. Simple soutient ou moyen de le presser parce qu'il avait ralenti le pas ? John ne savait pas, il se souvenait juste avoir continué à marcher avec l'estomac noué.

Quand John avait vu le lieu du crime, un son incontrôlé était sorti de sa gorge ; personne ne s'en était soucié. Dans sa situation, n'importe qui aurait réagit de la sorte. D'ailleurs, John s'était montré incroyablement calme vu les circonstances, preuve s'il e fallait encore de son habitude à la violence. Après tout, il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux des gens dont il était bien plus proche qu'elle, sans rien pouvoir faire que continuer à aller de l'avant pour ne pas les rejoindre dans la mort.

Non, sa réaction n'avait pas été excessive face à l'horreur qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il y aurait pourtant eu de quoi.

Le sang. C'était la première chose qui sautait aux yeux lorsqu'on approchait de la chambre. Beaucoup de sang. Partout. Absolument partout. Du sol au plafond, sur les murs et sur les draps blancs du lit.

Et pour le reste…

Indescriptible. John pouvait à peine reconnaître sur le visage, les traits qu'il avait autrefois connu. Mais dans l'atrocité du geste, ce qui faisait le plus de mal à John, c'est qu'il comprit tout de suite que ce meurtre, ce corps laissé ainsi, n'avait pas d'autre but que de faire du mal à celui qui le découvrirait.

Elle était morte ; avait probablement beaucoup souffert et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait été tuée dans le seul but de servir des intérêts. Réduite à un simple pion sur un échiquier, qu'on sacrifie sans s'en préoccuper.

Un haut-le-cœur secoua John et il s'éloigna de l'étreinte de Sherlock qu'il trouva soudain étouffante. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait également besoin de se réveiller de ce terrible cauchemar. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Moriarty avait tué Anthea. Il l'avait détruite, avait massacré son corps et personne ne pouvait plus rien faire. Impossible de revenir en arrière. Impossible d'empêcher ça.

John prit appui sur un mur richement tapissé et pressa une main devant ses yeux ; si fort que quand il les rouvrit, des petits points blancs lui brouillaient la vue. Il se fichait de l'image de faiblesse qu'il devait renvoyer, il se fichait de ce que les policiers pouvaient penser de sa faiblesse et il avait bien raison. De toute façon, personne ne prêtait attention à lui. C'était dur à imaginer, mais de part leur métier, la plupart des personnes présente avait déjà assisté à bien pire spectacle.

John entendit vaguement la voix détaché d'un homme dire que toutes les photos nécessaires avaient été prisent et il y eu du mouvement derrière lui, dans la chambre. Mais John regarda ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus ; il ne pouvait pas.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Lestrade. Il savait reconnaître sa démarche, toujours un peu incertaine dans les moments difficiles. John ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

Puis il y eu une voix qui appela son nom tout près de son oreille et une main qui effleura son bras. C'était Sherlock ; John n'avait pas réalisé qu'alors qu'il s'éloignait, le détective ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Greg.

John hocha la tête et inspira profondément. Il allait se reprendre ; il se reprenait toujours. Il sentit une brûlure sur son front, signe que quelqu'un le dévisageait avec insistance. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock, près à lui poser une question dont il était sûr de ne pas vouloir entendre la réponse.

-Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qu'il réussi à prononcer.

Sherlock ne lui demanda pas de préciser, il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait et son regard se voila d'une lueur sombre. John y reconnut sans difficulté de la culpabilité. Mais c'était insensé, Sherlock n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable, rien de ce qui s'était passé ce soir ne pouvait être de sa faute. Et pourtant face à John, le masque était effrité et il voyait nettement que s'était ce que le détective semblait penser.

-On a retrouvé un mot, dit Sherlock comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

Greg lui tendit alors quelque chose d'une main crispée.

Protégé par une pochette transparente du Yard, le petit bout de papier était taché de sang, mais les mots inscrits dessus demeuraient parfaitement lisible.

 _Remercier votre cher frère, Monsieur Holmes_

 _C'est un petit cadeau pour lui, mais j'espère que vous en profiterez aussi._

 _Je vous laisse le soin de lui donner._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _James Moriarty_

John sentit alors sa tristesse s'évanouir, remplacé par une vague de haine comme il en avait rarement ressentit.

-Ce n'est plus possible ! Ça à trop durer ! Il faut qu'on le trouve Sherlock, il faut qu'on le tue !

-Je ne demande rien d'autre, souffla Sherlock.

Et c'était vrai. L'excitation, le frisson, ce goût du risque qui avait toujours été présent dans les yeux du détective dès que le nom du criminel consultant était prononcé avait disparu. A la place, John y voyait le besoin d'en finir. Le jeu devait se terminer.

John passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, il devait essayer de garder son calme, de ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il devait canaliser sa colère, la conserver pour le jour ou Moriarty se tiendrait devant lui. Et là, à ce moment seulement, il pourrait exploser, il pourrait laisser évacuer sa rage, il pourrait le tuer.

-Je ne comprends même pas comment ça à pu arriver. Ton frère à un système de sécurité inimaginable, je l'ai vu en arrivant.

-On devrait peut-être en parler ailleurs, proposa Lestrade.

John et Sherlock acceptèrent immédiatement. Rester là, si près, était insoutenable.

* * *

La cuisine de Mycroft était incroyablement froide et austère en comparaison du luxueux confort des autres pièces de la maison. Cependant, John préférait ça. Vu les circonstances, être mal assis sur une simple chaise lui permettait de garder les idées au clair.

Il s'assit à côté de Sherlock, face à une petite table. Lestrade déposa devant eux deux tasses de thé chaud. John ne vit pas d'où il les avait prises et à vrai dire, il ne s'en souciait pas.

Sherlock lança un regard rapide à l'inspecteur.

-Vous devriez peut-être…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais Greg hocha la tête et quitta la pièce avec en main, deux autres tasses de thé.

Ils restèrent assis là, silencieux et immobiles pendant de longues minutes. Puis, John sentit les doigts de Sherlock se poser sur les siens.

-Tu étais parti depuis une demi-heure quand Mycroft a téléphoné. Je n'ai pas répondu, il a insisté ; longtemps.

Il se tut. John ne le brusqua pas, lui laissant le temps de revivre les événements.

-J'ai tout de suite compris en l'entendant parler que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'a dit qu'elle était morte et m'a demandé de venir. Il ne me demande jamais de venir chez lui !

Sherlock était manifestement plus ébranlé que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

-La moitié du MI6 était déjà présent quand je suis arrivé chez lui. Tu sais, les procédures…

John se souvenait avoir entendu Sherlock en parler, lorsque qu'Alan Duncan, l'homme du gouvernement avait été porté disparu. Mycroft avait mentionné le fait que sa femme devait suivre une procédure particulière au lieu d'appeler la police. Pour des métiers aussi importants, tout était prévu d'avance. Mais John était plus que certain que jamais Mycroft Holmes n'aurait pu prévoir qu'un jour il retrouverait le corps mort de sa secrétaire personnelle chez lui.

-Mycroft à dit qu'Anthea avait pris quelques jours de congé, elle en prenait rarement dans l'année alors il n'a pas voulu la contacter hier quand Moriarty à laissé le mot chez Mrs Hudson.

John se mit à la place de l'aîné des Holmes, il imagina sans peine la culpabilité qu'il devait désormais ressentir. Peut-être que, s'il l'avait appelé, il n'aurait pas été trop tard pour faire quelque chose.

-Tous les systèmes de sécurité de la maison on été vérifier et ils ne montrent aucune activité. Quand Mycroft est rentré ce soir, il a dit qu'il n'avait observé d'anormal, pas trace d'intrusion et tu connais Mycroft, c'est le genre de chose qui ne lui échappe pas. Mais la porte était verrouillé et tout était à la même place que lorsqu'il est parti ce matin ; si ce n'est…

John appliqua une légère pression sur les doigts de Sherlock. Il était inutile pour eux deux qu'il termine cette phrase.

-Il lui a fallu peu de temps pour la trouver, souffla Sherlock en rendant son étreinte à la main de John.

-Ton frère doit être en état de choc. Il devrait voir un médecin.

C'était son propre instinct de médecin qui parlait pour lui. John aurait pu se proposer pour ça, sauf qu'il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Avoir fait la guerre lui permettait de retrouver un sang-froid remarquable face à n'importe quelle situation. Des horreurs, il en avait vu beaucoup au cours de sa vie. Il avait appris à aller de l'avant. Mais ce qui se passait actuellement lui semblait bien différent. Les hommes s'entre-tuaient sur le champ de bataille, mais aucun d'eux n'en avaient envie. Il obéissait aux ordres, faisaient leur devoir en s'attaquant au camp adverse. Ici, il n'y avait eu aucune bataille à livrer. Il s'agissait d'un acte de cruauté pur et simple et pire que tout, désiré profondément par son auteur.

-Il n'acceptera jamais de se faire aider par qui que ce soit.

John n'insista pas, il n'était pas surpris. Si Sherlock était un homme refermé sur lui-même qui pour rien au monde n'aurait exposé la moindre faiblesse à un inconnu, il se doutait que Mycroft était encore pire.

-Il ne peut pas rester ici, remarqua soudain John. Ça serait trop dur, même pour Mycroft.

Il était complètement impensable que Mycroft demeure chez lui après ce qui s'y était passé. La réflexion de John était inutile, mais il préférait s'en assurer tout de même; les frères Holmes avaient parfois une logique qui leur était propre.

Sherlock sembla hésiter, il regarda John vaguement incertain. Ce comportement était facilement déchiffrable pour le médecin, il voulait lui demander quelque chose et s'attendait à une mauvaise réaction de sa part. John joua avec leurs doigts entremêlés en attendant qu'il parle.

-Je pensais demander à mon frère de venir quelques jours chez nous. Pas longtemps, juste le temps qu'il trouve un endroit où rester.

Bien entendu, il comprenait ce que Sherlock sous-entendait là dedans. "Trouver un autre endroit" ne devait pas être un problème pour Mycroft. Il devait avoir ses entrées dans tous les hôtels et possédait probablement une résidence secondaire. Mais Sherlock voulait garder un œil sur son frère ce soir-là.

Il songea que c'était sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire. Même si Mycroft s'opposerait à toute aide, il avait besoin de sa famille.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Sherlock sembla rassuré. John ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins, le détective était réellement inquiet pour son frère.

Quand Lestrade revint dans la cuisine, les tasses de thé qu'il leur avait servies étaient encore pleines, mais désormais refroidit.

-Comment va Mycroft? demanda John.

La question était stupide, Mycroft allait mal, comment pouvait-il en être autrement.

Lestrade se contenta d'un faible haussement d'épaules.

-Il parle avec des collègues. Apparemment, des choses doivent être réglées de toute urgence.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre quelques jours, grommela John. Pourquoi ne se laissent-t-ils pas du temps ?

\- Elle travaillait pour le gouvernement, rappela Sherlock d'une voix douce. Même si nous somme sûr que Moriarty est le coupable et que ses motivations ne son pas politique, quand un membre du gouvernement est attaquer, ils sentent tous menacés.

C'était la triste réalité. Elle faisait un métier dangereux, au point qu'il existait une démarche à suivre si sa mort venait à survenir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sherlock le laissait seul avec Greg. Il aurait sans doute du mal à faire accepter sa proposition à Mycroft. C'était un homme fier, beaucoup trop pour accepter l'aide son petit frère sans rechigner.

Du coin de l'œil, John vit l'inspecteur s'affaisser contre un plan de travail en marbre froid. Il semblait épuisé.

-Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Lestrade répondit par un mouvement de tête négatif.

-Je la connaissais depuis plusieurs années. Mal, certes, mais depuis des années.

Il fit une courte pause et rajouta avec amertume :

-Je ne connaissais même pas son vrai nom.

-Moi non plus, réalisa John.

Le vague souvenir du sourire amusé d'Anthea le jour de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Il se força à penser à autre chose. Il n'y parvint pas.

* * *

Quand Mycroft se présenta face à John, il y avait sur son visage sa solennité et sa froideur habituelle. Il aurait été impossible de discerner sur ses traits la tragédie qui s'était produite. John l'en admirait presque. Il savait que l'homme en face de lui souffrait réellement. Mycroft Holmes où pas, ça ne devait pas être évident de ne rien laisser paraître.

John ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus naturel, il lui présenta des condoléances que Mycroft accepta d'un mouvement de tête poli.

Greg était avec eux sur le perron de la grande demeure. Le ciel était noir d'encre et une pluie battante s'était mise à tomber. Mais personne ne s'en souciait.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, contactez moi.

John était incapable de dire auquel d'entre eux Greg s'adressait. Celui-ci repartit à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus.

Quand Mycroft fut rentré dans la voiture qui les attendait en silence, Sherlock attira John à part.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de rentrer en taxi ?

Pour beaucoup, la question aurait pu paraître offensante. Mais pas pour John ; il comprenait.

-Bien sûr que non.

Sherlock sembla encore hésiter un peu avant de dire :

-Prends ton temps, si tu veux bien.

Ça ne le déranger pas non plus, au contraire. Il se doutait bien qu'après cette tragédie et, avec la simple présence de son frère, le masque de Mycroft risquait de se fissurer. Il était moins gênant pour eux deux que John lui laisse le temps de se reconstruire une façade crédible avant de rentrer à Baker Street.

A sa grande stupeur, Sherlock se pencha rapidement pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant d'entrer dans la voiture, laissant le médecin seul sous la pluie.

Personne ne les avait vus. Ils avaient tous d'autres choses à faire. John se sentait accablé par la peine. Sherlock l'avait-il embrassé pour le réconforter ? Pour le remercier d'être là ? Ou encore dans le but de peut-être apaiser sa propre peine ? John ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment réfléchir.

Il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à ses sens.

Si ça avait été le cas et s'il n'avait pas si bien connu les frères Holmes, il aurait juré avoir distingué, à travers la vitre tintée de la voiture, la silhouette de Mycroft s'effondrer entre les bras de son frère.

* * *

 **Je dois dire que j'étais très partagé entre l'impatience et l'appréhension de poster se chapitre. L'impatience, car la mort d'Anthea est un des tous premiers gros éléments de l'histoire que j'ai mis en place et que beaucoup de chose ont été construite autour de ça. L'appréhension, parce que c'est toujours difficile de tuer un personnage qu'on connaît.**

 **Si certain d'entre vous était très attaché à elle, je suis désolée ^^**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avait pensez !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bye !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tout le monde! Le nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 33

 _L'Homme avait tout anticipé dans les moindres détails et depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, il avait une crainte. Le dernier acte. Pour celui-là, il n'était sûr de rien. Car cela ne pourrait avoir lieu que si Holmes réagissait comme il l'avait prévu. Sauf que désormais, il savait que l'Homme pouvait le manipuler et il risquait de comprendre les règles du jeu. Ça l'avait inquiété, car jusqu'à maintenant, L'Homme n'avait jamais eu à laisser une part de hasard dans ses plans, tout était toujours parfaitement millimétré. Mais l'Homme l'avait rassuré. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, que si son plan initial ne pouvait pas être effectué, il avait prévu un plan B, puis un plan C, et ainsi de suite._

* * *

John n'était rentré à Baker Street qu'une heure plus tard. Lestrade lui avait proposé de le ramener pour s'épargner de devoir trouver un taxi. Le trajet s'était effectué dans un silence pesant. Mais ils n'avaient pas envie de parler, ils n'auraient pas su quoi dire.

John resta un moment immobile dans le hall d'entrée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, l'idée de monter le mettait mal à l'aise. Il finit par se dire que Mrs Hudson n'était probablement pas au courant des récents événements ; John doutait que Sherlock ait abandonné son frère pour aller lui annoncer cette triste nouvelle.

Il devait lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour éviter une interruption gênante le lendemain matin qui entraînerait inévitablement des questions douloureuses.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le médecin frappa deux coups secs à la porte. D'abord il n'entendit rien, mais il était déjà tard, Mrs Hudson était peut-être déjà couchée. Finalement, il entendit des pas sur le sol et sa logeuse ouvrit la porte, prête à l'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

Mais son sourire se fana dès qu'elle vit le visage de John.

-Mon garçon, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Est-ce que je peux entrer, Mrs Hudson ?

Elle se décala immédiatement pour lui laisser la place.

La conversation fut compliquée. Mrs Hudson s'était effondrée. Elle s'était merveilleusement bien entendu avec Anthea le soir de Noël et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais cette jeune femme souriante avec qui il lui était arrivé d'échanger des regards amusé lorsque les frères Holmes se disputaient comme des enfants.

-Elle était trop jeune, renifla la logeuse.

Elle avait sans doute raison, mais John avait vu trop de morts au cours de sa vie pour ne pas savoir que la mort pouvait frapper n'importe quand et n'importe qui ; vraiment n'importe qui.

John prit congé de sa logeuse en lui conseillant de ne pas apporter de thé le lendemain matin. Elle acquiesça, comprenant que la solitude serait peut-être nécessaire pour tous à un moment ou un autre.

Le médecin monta l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Pas un seul bruit ne provenait de l'appartement. Il se demanda même si le chauffeur de Mycroft n'avait pas fait un long détour et si à l'heure actuelle, ils n'étaient pas encore sur les routes.

A peine fut-il entré, qu'Arsenic vint se frotter à ses jambes avec plus de vigueur qu'à l'accoutumer. John le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire sans ronchonner. Il avait souvent entendu parler du sixième sens des chats et il y croyait de plus en plus, car Arsenic avait vraiment l'air de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

John vit immédiatement Sherlock en entrant. Assit sur le canapé, il était plongé dans une revue scientifique dont il n'avait sans doute pas une seule fois tournée les pages depuis qu'il l'avait ouvert. Il avait le regard rivé en direction de sa chambre et ne bougeait pas un muscle.

Au sursaut qu'il eu quand John s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, le médecin comprit qu'il avait été plongé dans son palais mental.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

Sherlock secoua la tête et reposa les yeux sur sa revue en caressant au passage la tête d'Arsenic d'une main distraite.

-Où est Mycroft.

-Dans ma chambre. Il rassemble les quelques affaires qu'il apporté. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

-J'ai également une chambre, lui rappela John. Et un lit bien assez grand pour deux.

Un lit dans lequel il n'avait plus dormis depuis qu'il passait ses nuits avec Sherlock.

-Oui, mais pas cette nuit.

John ne se méprit pas. Ce n'était pas que Sherlock refusait de passer la nuit avec lui, il voulait simplement ne pas trop s'éloigner de son frère. John songea qu'il s'agissait là d'une preuve que l'amour fraternel entre les deux Holmes n'était pas totalement mort. S'il avait été dans la tête de Sherlock, il y aurait aussi vu une façon de rendre la pareille à son frère pour toutes les fois où il était resté à ses côtés alors qu'il était au plus bas et que son comportement inadmissible aurait poussé n'importe qui à l'abandonner.

John allait lui proposer de rester avec lui au salon quand la porte de la chambre du détective s'ouvrit. Il observa l'homme qui venait d'en sortir. Il n'avait plus grand-chose de Mycroft Holmes avec sa mine sombre et son pyjama gris. John avait été plus que surpris de le voir dans cet accoutrement ; Mycroft avait-il un jour dans sa vie porté autre chose que des costumes trois pièces fait sur-mesure ?

Si John avait pu constater en rentrant les regards insistants que Sherlock jetait sur sa porte, il réalisa que désormais, le détective fixait une formule chimique avec férocité, bien incapable de lever les yeux vers son frère.

-Docteur Watson, j'espère que ma présence ici ne vous incommode pas trop.

S'il était possible de voir sur le visage de Mycroft que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa voix en revanche avait conservé sa froideur et sa nonchalance habituelle.

-Resté aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, répondit sincèrement le médecin.

Mycroft lui adressa un hochement de tête solennel en guise de remerciement.

-Bonne nuit messieurs, dit doucement-il en retournant dans la chambre de son frère.

John baragouina une vague réponse et Sherlock resta muré dans le silence, balançant sa revue sur la table sans plus de considération.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

-Pour quoi faire ?

John entendait bien dans son ton qu'il faisait de gros effort pour paraître détaché, mais il connaissait suffisamment bien Sherlock pour déceler la fêlure sous le masque.

-Parce que c'est ton frère et qu'il a besoin de toi.

-Mycroft n'a besoin de personne.

Beaucoup auraient pu penser qu'après un tel évènement, Sherlock et Mycroft aient profité de l'absence de John pour avoir une vraie conversation à cœur ouvert sans être dérangé. Cependant, John aurait été prêt à parier qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils savaient communiquer par le silence et c'était probablement ce qu'ils s'étaient contenté de faire. Mais John, sans être un fin psychologue, restait sûr qu'ils avaient besoin de d'un peu plus tous les deux.

-Sherlock…

Il inspira profondément et s'assit sur le canapé, posant une main sur le bras de son ami.

-Si ça avait été moi, à la place d'Anthea je veux dire, tu aurais voulu qu'il soit là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

John savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas matière à comparer, mais ce qu'il voulait c'était obtenir une réaction du détective et ça fonctionna, même si la réaction de Sherlock ne fut pas vraiment celle attendue. Il se dégagea brutalement de la prise de John, dans son regard brûlait une fureur profonde ainsi que quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la peur.

-Sherlock…

-Jamais je n'aurais laissé Moriarty te faire ça, tu entends !

L'éclat de voix fit partir Arsenic.

-Sherlock…

-Et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé filer !

-Je le sais Sherlock. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il parlait d'une voix douce et rassurante, sachant au fond de lui que c'était ce dont Sherlock avait besoin maintenant.

Ce qui suivit ensuite, John en demeura tellement confus qu'il ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir.

Le regard du détective se mit à briller et d'une voix étranglée et faible qui horrifia John il murmura :

-C'est de ma faute, tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute.

Ce qui avait poussé Sherlock à penser ça, John le comprit sans problème. Moriarty. Moriarty qui tout doucement, avait commencé à détruire le petit monde autour de Sherlock jusqu'à enfin essayer d'anéantir son esprit. La culpabilité, les émotions, les sentiments, tout ce que Sherlock pouvait considérer comme ses plus grandes faiblesses, Moriarty avait réussi à s'en emparer et à les utiliser contre lui, à sa guise.

-Oh, Sherlock.

John aurait été bien incapable de retenir son élan alors il n'essaya pas et enroulas ses bras autour des épaules de Sherlock pour le serrer contre lui. Il le sentit trembler entre ses bras, son visage niché dans son cou et ses douces boucles noires lui caressant le visage.

\- Ecoutes-moi Sherlock, rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Moriarty est le seul coupable et je te jure qu'on lui fera payer pour ce qu'il a fait, tu m'entends ? Je te le promets.

John sentit le corps entre ses bras être parcouru d'un soubresaut inquiétant qu'il identifia tout de suite comme un sanglot. Il le sera plus fort, berçant tout en douceur cet homme d'habitude glacial désormais dévasté par la peur.

-C'est de ma faute, insista Sherlock, tu as lu le mot qu'il a laissé, c'est pour moi que Moriarty a fait ça ; à cause de moi.

A sa place, John savait qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière et c'était tout naturel. Et pourtant tout était complètement faux, Sherlock n'était pas un coupable, juste une autre victime. Le médecin dû lutter pour ne pas laisser des larmes s'échapper de ces yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant, pas alors que Sherlock ne se contrôlait plus. Quelqu'un devait l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau et John était le seul en mesure d'assumer ce rôle. Il passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, la faisant ensuite glisser sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Il se perdit dans ses grands yeux bien trop humides. Une larme solitaire glissa sur la pommette de Sherlock et John la fit disparaître avec son pouce.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien, Sherlock. Ne laisse pas Moriarty te détruire. Il n'attend que ça, je t'en pris ne lui fait pas ce plaisir.

Puis, doucement, hésitant, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Le détective s'agripper à son coup comme à une bouée de sauvetage, dernière lueur d'espoir perdu dans une mer glacé. Longtemps leurs lèvres restèrent pressées ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se face trop important. Ils s'écartèrent, laissant leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre.

-Va voir ton frère, répéta John.

Sherlock soupira en fermant les yeux. Il s'était calmé, ses tremblements s'étaient apaisés et il parvenait doucement à revêtir son masque d'impassibilité.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne dont il a le plus besoin en ce moment.

\- Crois-moi Sherlock, tu l'es.

Le détective finit par acquiescer et avant de se lever se pencha à son tour vers John afin de déposer un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Merci d'être là.

John sourit, attrapa sa main et la sera entre les siennes.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Sherlock. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

* * *

John s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé, il se sentait soudain épuisé. Il n'irait pas dans sa chambre ce soir, préférant rester là. Avec la soirée qu'il avait passé, une bonne nuit de sommeil était impossible alors autant rester ici au cas où Sherlock ou Mycroft aurait besoin de lui. Il n'avait de toute façon plus la force de monter les marches.

Il attrapa un plaid en essayant de s'installer plus ou moins confortablement, quand le chat bondit sur le canapé pour se blottir près de lui.

-Tu comprends tout ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

John caressa les oreilles d'Arsenic en réalisant que celui-ci n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'animosité quand Mycroft était rentré dans la pièce. Pourtant Sherlock se ventait toujours d'avoir bien dressé ce chat qui se mettait à cracher dès qu'il le voyait. Sauf que cette fois, il ne l'avait pas fait. Oui, il comprenait.

-Elle t'aimait bien, tu sais. Dans le fond, j'en suis persuadé.

John ne comprit pas pourquoi des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il essaya de les essuyer d'un recouvert de la manche, mais c'était inutile, elles revenaient toujours plus abondantes. Alors il les laissa couler en silence.

Il ne dormit pas. Ses yeux se fermaient parfois et son esprit vagabondait un peu. Jamais longtemps, car l'image sanglante de la chambre s'empressait de revenir le hanter.

Il savait que les deux Holmes ne dormaient pas non plus; leurs voix lui parvenaient parfois de la chambre de Sherlock. C'était bien la première fois que John les voyait rester si longtemps dans une pièce sans s'entre-tuer; Anthea auraient souri.

Des larmes de rages se remirent à lui piquer les yeux. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller de fortune qu'était l'accoudoir du canapé pour étouffer les sanglots qui venaient avec.

Dans un instant terrible ou le chagrin et la fatigue de John se mêlèrent, il essaya de relativiser. Il n'était pas vraiment proche d'Anthea et il se dit que cela aurait pu être pire. Moriarty aurait pu tuer Molly, Lestrade ou Mrs Hudson à sa place. La seconde d'après, John se détesta. Il n'avait pas à penser ça. La vie de cette pauvre femme n'avait pas moins de valeur que celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait être abject pour penser une chose pareille. John n'était pas un homme abject, mais il souffrait et la souffrance avait tendance à changer les gens.

* * *

Le sang brulant coulait le long des murs, venait se répandre à ses pieds dans une flaque fumante. C'était le sang d'Anthea, puis celui de Mycroft, de Sherlock et enfin le sien. Il se noyait dans son propre sang, s'étouffait dans l'obscurité et, partout, il entendait résonner le rire cruel de Moriarty. Il suffoquait, ne pouvait plus respirer et tout autour de lui n'était que mort.

* * *

-John ?

Un touché frais sur son front tira John de son cauchemar. Alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Dans la cheminée du salon, un feu crépitait. Il n'avait aucun sang sur lui et son dos était endolori du fait qu'il se soit endormi sur le canapé. Il constata ce qui l'avait réveillé était la main de Sherlock contre sa peau et releva un peu la tête. Sherlock était accroupi devant lui ; il l'observait avec dans les yeux une lueur inquiète.

-Tu semblais agité, expliqua le détective en laissant sa main s'aventurer parmi les courtes mèches blondes.

-Un cauchemar.

-Compréhensible. Tu as passé toute la nuit ici.

John se redressa, sa nuque craqua désagréablement pour attester de l'inconfort de son lit de fortune.

-Je n'ai pas réalisé que je m'endormais.

Lorsqu'il voulut s'asseoir, ses jambes heurtèrent une petite boule de poils noire paisiblement assoupie. John sourit attendrit et attrapa délicatement Arsenic pour le serrer contre sa poitrine afin que Sherlock puisse prendre place à côté de lui.

-Comment va ton frère ?

Sherlock soupira et se pencha contre John pour caresser le chat toujours endormi.

-Mieux. Enfin, non. Pas mieux. Mais c'est Mycroft, il fait comme si. Il est parti de bonne heure ce matin.

John fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge ; il n'était pas encore huit heures.

-Parti où ?

-Bureau. Les procédures…, se contenta de répondre Sherlock.

John voyait bien qu'il répugnait à prononcer ces mots.

-Mycroft, quoi qu'il en dise, a un poste non-négligeable au sein même du gouvernement et Anthea était sa secrétaire personnelle. Elle avait connaissances de tous les dossiers sensibles que mon frère traitait. Et puis, c'est dans la maison de Mycroft, probablement un des endroits les plus sécurisé de Londres, que c'est arrivé. Moriarty étant derrière tout ça…Tu comprends que certaines choses doivent être réglées au plus vite.

-Il ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger.

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire triste. Ils savaient tous les deux que non. John osa enfin prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis la veille.

-Pourquoi elle Sherlock ? Elle ne le méritait pas, elle n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.

Il sentait que les larmes recommençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Il les retint tant bien que mal. Pleurer ne les avancerait plus à rien. Il devait se reprendre, il devait aider Sherlock à attraper Moriarty, il devait l'aider à se débarrasser de lui définitivement.

-C'est justement parce qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Moriarty à frappé là où personne ne l'attendait. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'il s'en prenne à Mycroft, mais pas comme ça. Je pensais…plus frontalement, comme il avait fait ces dernières semaines. J'ai eu tord.

\- Nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir Sherlock. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il suit ses propres règles et il a tous fait pour que nous n'en sachions rien.

-C'est bien le problème. Son prochain coup est sans doute préparé depuis des mois. Mais pour nous, il resterait aussi aléatoire qu'un lancé de dés.

John laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Sherlock. Combien de personne allaient-ils devoir perdre pour enfin l'arrêter ?

* * *

Mycroft resta chez eux plusieurs jours. Dire qu'il habitait avec eux était énormément exagérer les choses. En réalité, il ne venait que pour dormir et pas tous les soirs à ce que pu constater John. Il le soupçonnait de s'endormir dans son bureau et de ne plus le quitter au réveil. Il n'avait pas pris un jour de congé et sa charge de travail avait probablement doublé maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'assistante.

Les funérailles eurent lieu une semaine plus tard. C'était une journée étonnement ensoleillé pour la saison. John et Sherlock s'étaient tenus un peu à l'écart. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. John reconnu certain hommes comme des agents du MI6 qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser.

Mycroft, son parapluie à la main, se tenait parmi d'autres hommes en costard. Il passait presque inaperçu. Une personne en deuil au milieu de tant d'autres.

Lestrade était là. Il leur avait adressé un signe en les apercevant, mais lui aussi était resté un peu plus loin, à l'écart.

John vit également une famille complètement dévasté.

 _Ses_ _parents_ , songea-t-il.

Leur avait-on appris les véritables circonstances de sa mort, ainsi que ses raisons ? Il préféra ne pas y penser.

John ne s'approcha pas de la tombe. Il ne verrait jamais le nom qui y était inscrit. Il songea que c'était bien ainsi. C'était sous le nom d'Anthea qu'elle s'était présenté à lui, c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait toujours appelé et comme ça qu'il se souviendrait d'elle.

Alors que la foule se dispersait peu à peu. La main de Sherlock prit la sienne alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le taxi. John le suivit en silence.

* * *

Sherlock observait son frère. Debout face à la fenêtre, Mycroft semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la pluie qui soudain mise à tomber sur Baker Street ; Arsenic en faisait de même silencieusement installé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Mycroft avait daigné rentrer après les funérailles. John n'était pas resté longtemps avec eux, il était parti faire les courses. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, de faire quelque chose. Sherlock connaissait cette sensation mieux que personne. L'inactivité le rendait fou, alors il réfléchissait.

Il se demandait quoi faire maintenant. Moriarty n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et Sherlock savait pertinemment quelle serait l'étape suivante. Il avait effrayé Molly, menacé Lestrade, avait rodé autour de Mrs Hudson et avait fait beaucoup de mal à Mycroft d'une manière que Sherlock n'avait même pas envisagé. Maintenant, la suite était simple. John. Il allait attaquer John.

-Tu sembles soucieux mon frère.

Sherlock revint à la réalité, il n'avait remarqué que Mycroft s'était désintéressé de la pluie pour l'observer.

-Tu ne l'es pas toi ?

Mycroft ne dit rien. Pour le détective, la réponse n'aurait pas pu être plus claire.

-Il faut que je le protège.

Il ne précisa pas qui. Mycroft le savait très bien ; tout le monde savait.

-Comme comptes-tu t'y prendrais.

Sherlock retint un rire ironique. Son frère lui posait cette question simplement parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'y avait, à l'heure actuelle, aucun moyen de protéger qui que soit du fléau qu'était Moriarty. Il était aussi palpable qu'un nuage de fumée, il continuait à leur filer entre les doigts.

-Moriarty attend certainement une réaction spécifique de ma part. Je ne vais pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

-Ou alors, il sait que va résonner comme ça et à l'instant même, tu es en train de faire ce qu'il désire.

D'agacement, Sherlock fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il avait déjà envisagé cette éventualité. Il savait également que, peu-importe l'option qu'il choisirait, le criminel était en mesure de composer avec.

-On est pris au piège, soupira Mycroft comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi défaitiste.

-J'ai fait une erreur.

Sherlock lui lança un regard surpris, mais il s'était à nouveau détourné vers la fenêtre. Le détective ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour entendu son frère prononcer ces mots, ou alors c'était il y a très longtemps.

-Je m'étais préparé aux attaques de Moriarty, avant même que tu entendes prononcer son nom pour la première fois. Je n'ai jamais jugé utile de renforcer la sécurité chez _elle_. J'aurais dû.

Sherlock aurait sûrement dû dire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais il ne sut pas quoi. Alors il se contenta de marmonner que les regrets ne changeraient pas le passé.

-Mycroft ?

Son frère reporta son attention sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté de rester ici tellement longtemps.

Si le premier soir, Sherlock n'avait pas douté une seconde que son frère avait besoin de lui (et la façon dont il s'était presque effondré dans la voiture quand plus personne ne les regardait en attestait), il avait néanmoins été surpris de ne pas le voir faire ses valises un ou deux jours plus tard (mais par valises, il exagérait, Mycroft n'avait apporté que le strict nécessaire, vivant presque dans son bureau, c'était bien suffisent).

-Je pense que tu peux comprendre que j'aurais, disons quelques difficultés, à regagner ma maison dans l'immédiat. De plus, le docteur Watson doit penser que tu désires garder un œil sur moi.

-Je t'en pris, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu n'es pas là plus souvent que quand tu viens m'importuner pour tes enquêtes stupides ! Tu ne vis pas ici, tu ne manges pas ici et c'est à peine si tu dors ici. Je sais parfaitement où tu passes le temps où tu n'es pas enfermé dans ton bureau, n'essaye pas de faire croire le contraire tu as compris que je sais depuis longtemps.

Un rictus qui ressemblait presque à un sourire déforma les lèvres de l'aîné des Holmes.

-Alors pourquoi restes-tu ?

-Disons dans ce cas, que c'est peut-être moi qui veux garder un œil sur toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta surveillance.

-Je me fais du souci.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour ça.

En bas, ils entendirent la porte se refermer, John était rentré. Arsenic qui était resté aussi immobile qu'une statue jusqu'à maintenant bondit sur le sol et fonça dans les escaliers à une vitesse folle. La voix du médecin leur parvint, ruminant quelque chose à propos de « ce maudit chat » qui allait le tuer s'il continuait à lui foncer dessus à chaque fois qu'il était dans les escaliers.

-Je ne sais pas encore si c'est vraiment une bonne chose, murmura Mycroft.

Le détective n'eu pas à le questionner pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Il poussa un soupire agacé. Le fait que son frère ait attendu si longtemps pour proférer une quelconque réflexion sur l'évolution de sa relation avec John l'étonnait presque.

-Je n'envisage pas de vivre autrement, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Un éclair de tristesse presque imperceptible passa dans les yeux de Mycroft.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, Sherlock. Il ne sera peut-être pas là pour toujours.

En une simple phrase, il venait d'entendre la crainte qui le tourmentait depuis des mois dans sa tête.

-Tout va bien ? demanda soudain John en entrant dans le salon, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Il dévisageait le détective d'un air inquiet.

Sherlock se maudit, il devenait de plus en plus transparent aux yeux de John. Celui-ci semblait deviner presque à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas à la simple expression de son visage. Il aurait pu se consoler en se disant que c'était sur le visage de Mycroft qu'il avait lu ça, mais à ce moment même, son frère était moins expressif qu'un mur de pierres.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs.

Mycroft désigna son ordinateur et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre de son frère. Avant de refermer la porte, il ajouta :

-Je pense que je ne vous importunerais plus très longtemps.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ? s'étonna John.

Le détective se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse et croisa ses mains sous son menton, les yeux rivé dans l'âtre de la cheminée. John n'insista pas sur la question.

-Tu m'aides avec les courses ?

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus, il était reparti à la recherche d'autres solutions.

* * *

-Il faut trouver sa position et aller le chercher dans son trou.

A force de retourner le problème dans sa tête, Sherlock en était venu à la conclusion que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire à la place de subir. Dans la cuisine, il entendit John lâcher le pack de lait qu'il était probablement en train de ranger dans le frigo. De toute évidence, il avait parlé à voix haute et John n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait entendu.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux ! dit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Sherlock tourna vers lui un regard flamboyant et déterminé.

-Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Il faut que je le confronte. C'est soit ça, soit nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il tue quelqu'un d'autre.

John semblait complètement hébéter, l'idée ne lui plaisait apparemment pas du tout.

-C'est hors de question, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Tu ne sais même pas où le trouver.

-Il arrêtera de se cacher à la seconde où il saura que je souhaite le voir.

-Non Sherlock, on ne peut pas…

-J'irais seul. Ta présence ne serra pas nécessaire.

-Si elle l'est ! Parce que si je le vois, je ne lui laisserais pas le temps de nous servir ses jolis discours avant de le descendre ! Mais si toi Si te retrouve seul face à lui, tu vas vouloir lui parler, tu vas vouloir comprendre comment il a fait pour nous rouler depuis le début…

-Evidemment que je veux comprendre !

\- Et il va nous filer entre les doigts Sherlock ! Si on ne le tue pas tout de suite, c'est lui qui nous tuera.

Sherlock lui adressa un rire plein de sarcasme.

-Si tu lui tires dessus, il aura des hommes près à nous descendre dans la seconde également ! Il est prêt à mourir si c'est pour nous entraîner dans sa chute. Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller ! C'est du suicide et je n'aurais aucun moyen de te protéger ! Si on doit monter une attaque contre lui il nous faut un plan et il nous faut des hommes.

-Il anticipera le plan et tuera les hommes. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges John ! Je m'en charge moi-même.

-La dernière fois, tu t'es littéralement jeté entre ses griffes ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise !

-C'est ce que je voulais ! J'avais besoin d'y être ! J'avais besoin d'adrénaline ! Me connais-tu si mal au point de penser que j'allais manquer une occasion pareille de me retrouver face au criminel le plus important que j'aurais croisé dans ma carrière !

John ne dit plus rien. Sa rage ne semblait pas être descendue, mais il n'arrivait plus à hurler.

-Parfois Sherlock, je me demande vraiment si je ne t'ai jamais connu un jour.

-Ne te fatigue pas à essayer. Mon esprit est plus complexe que ce que tu crois pouvoir imaginer, tu n'y parviendras jamais.

Le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Sherlock réalisa vaguement qu'il ne s'était plus montrer aussi méprisant envers John depuis bien longtemps et que le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi pour recommencer. Mais à ce moment-là, il était incapable de discerner ce qu'il était bien de faire ou pas.

Il détourna le regard de John, parce que colère qu'il y vit était difficile à supporter.

-Parfait, dit le médecin.

Et son ton était calme, très calme, beaucoup trop calme comparer à la colère qu'exprimaient ses yeux.

Il savait ce que John avait tendance à faire lorsqu'il se mettait en colère contre lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû le regarder. Peut-être aurait-il dû le retenir.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien, souffla le détective.

Mais c'était inutile ; la porte claquait déjà.

* * *

-Une scène de ménage ?

Sherlock enfonça rageusement sa tête entre ses mains, il prêta à peine attention à la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit, aux pas qui s'approchèrent de lui et au canapé qui s'affaissa légèrement quand son frère prit place à ses côtés. Il avait envie de hurler. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à réfléchir ? Il avait l'impression que chacun des mots qu'il prononçait était une erreur, que Moriarty le manipulait à distance, qu'il contrôlait son cerveau. Mais c'était impossible. Moriarty, celui de sa tête, était toujours enfermé à double tour dans sa cellule et Sherlock savait que si le vrai parvenait à le faire agir à sa guise, même si lui ne s'en rendait pas compte, son cerveau ferait les parallèles nécessaires et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrirait.

-Tu te doutes bien que Moriarty est loin d'être dupe. Simuler une dispute avec John ne l'empêchera pas de s'en prendre à lui, bien au contraire.

-Tout comme je sais que de garder John ici en sécurité ne servira à rien. Ainsi que de faire comme si de rien n'était. Moriarty a tout prévu ! Il a une solution pour chacune des décisions qu'on prendra. Rien ne l'arrêtera. RIEN !

-Il aurait tout de même été bien plus en sécurité ici, à Baker Street.

Le détective grogna, son palais mental était sens dessus dessous, il n'arrivait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait que Moriarty pour provoquer chez lui un tel état que confusion.

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

-Non, souffla Mycroft.

Il posa une main peu assuré sur le genou de son frère. Mycroft Holmes était doué dans bien des domaines, mais le réconfort n'en avait jamais vraiment fait partit, d'autant plus que Sherlock n'y été plus réceptif depuis de bien trop nombreuses années.

Pourtant Sherlock ne se dégagea pas et Mycroft resserra sa prise.

Sherlock avait changé ; John l'avait changé. Mycroft avait de bonnes raisons d'être partagé sur les bienfaits de ce changement. C'était peut-être une bonne chose, mais une part de lui ne put s'empêcher de clamer que John avait rendu son frère vulnérable.

* * *

John était déjà parti depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Mrs Hudson monta les voir pour s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien et rapporter au passage de nombreux petits jouets qu'Arsenic avait envoyé dans les escaliers (avec sa hanche, il aurait été désastreux qu'elle glisse dessus).

-Vous voulez que je vous apporte du thé les garçons ?

Mycroft déclina poliment et Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il commençait à être inquiet, John n'était toujours pas rentré.

-Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles ? demanda la logeuse.

-Rien. J'ai envoyé un texto à Graham pour savoir s'il n'était pas avec, mais non.

-Greg, corrigea machinalement Mycroft.

-J'espère qu'il sera là pour le dîner, soupira Mrs Hudson.

Mais l'heure du dîner était passée depuis bien longtemps, et John n'était toujours pas rentré.

* * *

John était allé dans un bar, pas le petit pub agréable où lui et Greg se rendaient dès qu'ils sortaient, non, un autre endroit où il n'était jamais allé, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Puis, il s'était mis à boire. Plus que de raisonnable. Mais il s'en fichait. Sherlock l'avait mis en colère, il était particulièrement stressé, il avait vécu bien trop de choses intenses ces derniers temps et voulait juste oublier. Alors la première chose qu'il avait oublié, c'était l'idée d'être raisonnable. Si sa sœur le voyait…mais il s'en fichait.

Il était resté longtemps à ruminer dans son coin, seul avec son verre, sa mauvaise humeur et sa mine hostile à toute personne qui aurait pu être traversé par l'envie de lui adresser la parole.

Et il était resté assis là. Finissant par ne plus rien commander, mais toujours sans bouger.

-Monsieur ?

John leva les yeux de son verre vide, un serveur l'observait. Pas le même qu'avant.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle un taxi monsieur ?

John refusa d'un signe de la main. Il allait marcher, il avait besoin de se vider la tête et le scotch ne semblait pas vraiment l'aider à y parvenir.

-Laissez moi au moins vous offrit un café, ça vous évitera de vous endormir en chemin.

Oui. Café. C'était bien. Le serveur fut rapide pour lui servir et John rapide pour le boire.

Amer. Déguelasse.

Il grimaça.

-Un problème monsieur ?

-Votre café est infect.

Le serveur ne parut pas s'en offusquer au contraire, il sourit.

-Oh oui, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai versé à l'intérieur. Il faut dormir maintenant, docteur Watson.

John n'eu pas le temps de paniquer, encore moins celui de sortir son flingue. Un voile noir tomba sur sa conscience.

* * *

 **Je sais, encore une fin très frustrante ;)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et on se retrouve avec la suite la semaine prochaine!**

 **Review? :)**

 **Bye!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, je suis très en retard avec ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée, surtout vu la fin avec laquelle je vous ai laissé la semaine dernière xD. C'est le plus long de tous mes chapitres, donc par conséquent, plus long à corriger, ajoutez à ça qu'il devait sortir tout à la fin de ma semaine de partiels et que j'avais encore de gros devoirs à rendre ces derniers jours, c'était la combinaison parfaite pour que je prenne du retard ^^**

 **Mais maintenant j'ai tout mon temps alors le prochain chapitre sera bien là ce vendredi!**

 **En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la fin approche à grand pas!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

 _L'Homme ne lui avait jamais paru aussi heureux, aussi excité, aussi fou. Il jubilait et poussait des exclamations de joie en tournant autour de Watson inconscient comme un chat qui aurait emprisonné une proie particulièrement savoureuse._

 _-Vous allez le tuer, maintenant?_

 _Et l'Homme s'était arrêté, il l'avait dévisagé avec dans les yeux une démence qui l'avait presque effrayé._

 _-Le tuer? Oh non. Non je ne vais pas le tuer! C'est trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Amusons-nous encore un peu et n'oubliez pas, il manque encore un invité à la fête._

* * *

D'abord, John sentit une douleur vive lui irradier les tempes. Puis, alors qu'il reprenait doucement conscience, elle se rependit dans tout le reste de son corps. Il essaya de bouger, mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Alors, il prit une lente et profonde inspiration, mais ça ne fit que lui donner conscience que sa gorge n'était pas épargnée par la douleur. Elle était sèche, très sèche, tellement sèche que la brûlure qui s'y rependit quand il se mit à tousser sembla se rependre jusqu'à ses poumons.

John réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'entendait rien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à entendre, ou alors parce que le sifflement désagréable qu'émettaient ses oreilles depuis qu'il était revenu à lui l'en empêchait.

Il ne voyait rien. Mais ça il en comprenait la raison ; ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir.

Il n'était pas à Baker Street. Trop humide, trop froid et il était allongé sur un sol de pierre. A Baker Street, il y avait du plancher et des tapis partout.

Etait-il dans une cave ? Probablement. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas comment il s'y était retrouvé et pourquoi il se réveillait dans un état pareil.

Dans son subconscient, la petite lumière du danger se mit à clignoter, John essaya de garder son calme, de se concentrer sur ses derniers souvenirs.

Il se rappelait s'être disputé avec Sherlock. De façon complètement stupide qui plus est, il s'était complètement laissait emporter par ses émotions ; il connaissait pourtant Sherlock. John commençait à regretter de ne pas être resté enfermer quelque part dans Baker Street pour manifester sa colère au lieu d'aller dans ce stupide bar.

Le bar, oui, ça avait été son étape suivante. Il se souvenait être resté assis seul au comptoir, à ruminer et buvant plus que de raison. Ça aurait pu être la raison de son mal de tête, mais ce n'était pas une gueule de bois. John était médecin, il le savait.

Puis, il y avait eu un café, un serveur au sourire ignoble et à partir de là, tout était flou, voir complètement noir. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Il toussa encore, puis ses yeux à peine ouverts se refermèrent complètement et il replongea dans l'inconscience avec en tête une seule pensée : Sherlock.

Si Sherlock comprenait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il viendrait le sortir de là.

Pour lui, Sherlock venait toujours.

* * *

-Il n'est pas rentré!

Sherlock s'était réveillé à l'aube, en fait, il avait à peine dormi. Il était resté dans le salon, sur son fauteuil, ouvrant les yeux sur le couloir entre deux somnolences. Il avait attendu John avec une angoisse grandissante au ventre. Il n'était pas rentré. Sherlock lui avait envoyé des textos, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser; John n'avait pas répondu. Sherlock avait essayé d'appeler, mais le portable de John était éteint.

-Il t'en veut encore? Avait demandé Mycroft lorsqu'à l'aube, il était sorti de la chambre de son frère dans un costume impeccable.

Sherlock n'avait pas répondu, il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Il est peut-être allé dormir chez une connaissance.

-Sachant que nous sommes tous menacé, ça ne lui ressemble pas de me laisser volontairement sans nouvelle, même s'il est en colère.

Il n'eu pas à en dire plus, Mycroft comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait.

-Je vais faire vérifier toutes les caméras de surveillances de la ville, annonça-t-il en sortant son téléphone immédiatement.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

-Merci.

* * *

Toujours aussi froid et humide. Ce fut la première pensée de John lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Il parvint à papillonner des yeux, il faisait également toujours aussi sombre.

John essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais il était trop engourdi et encore trop fatigué. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas longtemps. Près de lui, il sentait une présence. Il distinguait des ombres. Réels ou hallucinations? Il n'était pas suffisamment en pleine possession de ses moyens pour savoir.

Aux silhouettes s'ajoutaient des voix. Une des deux que John connaissait, il en était certain, il l'avait déjà entendu, mais était incapable de se rappeler où. John essaya de distinguer quelque chose qui puisse l'aiguiller, mais tout était trop flou.

La deuxième voix, c'était un rire. Un rire qu'il connaissait également et qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Une seconde plus tard, il sombrait à nouveau.

* * *

-Il n'y a rien, Sherlock.

-Tes hommes ont fait une erreur, dit leur de revérifier, il y a forcement quelque chose!

-Ils ont analysé toutes les images disponibles, John est resté dans le champ des caméras jusqu'à quitter Baker Street, il est parti en direction de Regent Park puis à disparu de la circulation.

-Moriarty a piraté les caméras!

-Ou alors John les a évitées, il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'être suivi.

Sherlock lui lança un regard furieux et son frère poussa un profond soupire avant d'ajouter:

-Le MI6 continu les recherches, ils me préviendront à la seconde où ils découvriront quelque chose.

Ça ne semblait pas rassurer le détective.

-Il faut que je parte à sa recherche.

-Et comment comptes-tu le trouver? Grinça Mycroft. Tu veux fouiller Londres dans ses moindres recoins? Tu ne retrouveras pas comme ça.

-C'est à cause de moi qu'il est sorti, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais!

-Ne commence pas à te jeter la pierre, ça ne nous avancera pas.

Sherlock détestait quand son frère avait raison, mais il était bien obligé d'avouer que là, c'était le cas.

Ils entendirent soudain, provenant d'en bas, la voix de Mrs Hudson marmonner quelque chose à propos de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée réduite au silence par les bons soins de Sherlock. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et cette fois les frères Holmes purent distinguer une autre voix de femme qui parlait de façon précipité et apeuré. La seconde d'après, des pas pressés résonnaient dans l'escalier.

-Une cliente, dit Mrs Hudson sur le ton de la confidence avant de partir faire du thé.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'accepterait personne. Il n'avait pas le temps et bien plus urgents à résoudre comme problème. Il changea d'avis en voyant la personne à la porte.

C'était Alix Cunningham, et son visage était dévasté par les larmes.

* * *

Il avait mal à la tête, tellement mal et ça ne passait pas, bien au contraire. S'il n'avait pas été assis, maintenu à une chaise, il se serait très certainement effondré sur le sol. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon totalement désarticulé.

Il réalisa soudain que s'il était assis sur une chaise, c'est que quelqu'un l'y avait mis. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir repris conscience pour le faire lui-même, et de toute façon n'en aurait pas eu la force.

-On se réveil, Docteur Watson!

John ouvrit brusquent les yeux, le regrettant immédiatement. La lumière était faible, mais suffisante pour lui vriller la tête d'une douleur encore plus sourde qui lui donna la nausée. Il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette devant lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cette fois, il avait reconnu la voix ricanant et vicieuse sans le moindre problème. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer de peur, juste l'espace de quelques secondes, avant d'être envahie par la rage.

Avec précaution, il souleva ses paupières, faisant fît de la douleur dans sa tête.

Devant lui, assis sur une simple chaise, les jambes croisées et la posture décontractée, avec un atroce sourire aux lèvres, se trouvait James Moriarty.

-Bonjour. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait une très longue sieste, mais fini de dormir maintenant. J'ai assez patienté et c'est l'heure de jouer.

Il avait dans les yeux l'impatience d'un petit garçon le soir de Noël, qui était tout bonnement effrayante. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre

John voulut se ruer sur lui, le frapper, lui faire du mal, tout en sachant qu'il n'en avait pas la force, mais à peine eu-t-il amorcé un mouvement qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seulement cloué à la chaise par la douleur dans ses muscles, mais également par des cordes.

-Oh, oui. Pardonnez-moi ce désagrément, mais j'ai pensé que vous risquiez de vous montrer un peu, disons…indiscipliné à votre réveil.

-Où est Sherlock?

C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, il n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le bar. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Moriarty avait très bien pu capturer Sherlock.

-Il n'est pas encore là malheureusement, minauda le criminel avec une moue boudeuse.

John laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement presque imperceptible que Moriarty remarqua.

-Le fidèle toutou à son Sherlock. Toute cette dévotion pour sa personne jusqu'à oublier votre propre situation qui, vous vous en doutez, est assez critique. Vous m'attendririez presque, Docteur. Presque.

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me tuer alors?

John savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, bien qu'il se doutait de ce qu'attendait très exactement Moriarty.

-Vous tuer?

Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grands, déformés par la stupeur.

-Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais fait autant d'efforts pour vous garder ici afin de vous tuer sans le moindre témoin? Voyons! Moi qui pensais que Sherlock vous avait rendu pus malin. Je ne vous tuerais pas avant qu'il arrive et ça ne devrait plus trop tarder. Je lui ai laissé un indice il va sans doute bientôt le trouver.

John referma les yeux pour les rouvrir une seconde après. Il était épuisé, se sentait aussi faible physiquement que mentalement, mais maintenant qu'il avait repris conscience, il ne pouvait plus se permettrai de sombrer une nouvelle fois.

-Quel indice, demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Parler lui permettrait de reprendre un peu ses esprits et le criminel semblait ravi de cette question. Il savait Moriarty bien trop malin pour lui révéler un quelconque indice, même si John n'était en mesure de s'en servir contre lui.

-Ne vous en faîte pas, Docteur Watson. Vous comprendrez tout ce qu'il faut en temps voulu. Je suis certain que vous mourrez d'impatience de comprendre toute cette histoire depuis le début. Sherlock vous a transmis le goût des énigmes.

Les mots de Moriarty l'embrouillaient plus qu'ils ne parvenaient à l'aider dans sa réflexion.

-Comment être vous si sûr que Sherlock nous trouvera ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai laissé des indices. Mais je n'ai pas été tout seul sur ce coup-là, on m'a beaucoup aidé.

John se rappela de la silhouette qu'il avait aperçu dans l'ombre en se réveillant pour la première fois ainsi que de la voix qui lui avait parue étrangement familière.

-Qui est-ce ?

Moriarty lui tourna autour à lui en donner le vertige, John se décrochait les cervicales pour ne jamais le perdre des yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir cet homme dans son dos.

-Vous le serrez bien assez tôt.

* * *

-Monsieur Holmes ! Je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Sherlock était déconcerté, mais se repris très vite.

-Sherlock, tu penses le moment adéquat pour recevoir une cliente ? demanda Mycroft.

-C'est la sœur de Lucy Cunningham.

-Oh.

Lui aussi avait immédiatement fait le lien avec Moriarty.

-Il faut que vous m'aidiez, monsieur Holmes.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la femme maîtresse d'elle-même que Sherlock avait rencontré, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité auparavant. Il lui désigna la chaise réservé au client sur laquelle elle se laissa fébrilement tomber. Lui ne s'assit pas. Tout ce qui était lié à cette affaire était lié à Moriarty et donc à John. Ça rendait Sherlock bien trop anxieux pour qu'il reste immobile dans un fauteuil. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mycroft s'éloigner d'eux avant de reporter soin attention sur la jeune femme tremblante.

Alix Cunningham avait rassemblé ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux tout aussi agités.

-Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé, rapidement et précisément.

Sherlock faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ce qui n'aidait pas à calmer les nerfs de la jeune femme.

-Elle…elle a voulu me tuer, souffla Alix.

Soudain, Sherlock se figea. Dans son l'esprit, des choses se mirent en place et il commença à envisager une piste qu'il n'avait que trop légèrement survolé.

-C'est votre mère. C'était elle depuis le début.

-Alix leva vers lui des yeux rougis et souffla d'une voix brisée:

-Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle…qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de moi et lorsque je lui répondu qu'elle n'en serait jamais capable, qu'elle ne pourrait blesser sa propre fille, elle a…elle a…

-Elle a avoué avoir tué votre sœur, souffla Sherlock.

* * *

John était seul. Moriarty l'avait abandonné là, sur cette chaise, sans lui dire quand il reviendrait. Il l'avait juste informé avec un immense sourire, qu'il était inutile d'essayer de s'échapper. John avait bien essayé de forcer sur ses liens, mais c'était inutile, ils étaient trop serrés et la drogue qui circulait encore dans son système le rendait faible. Le médecin parvenait au moins à voir une bonne part des choses: cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas d'explosif attaché à lui.

Résigné à ne pas pourvoir se sortir de cette situation, il prit enfin le temps d'observer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était une grande pièce sombre et à première vu vide, si ce n'est quelques meubles en acier, verrouillés par des cadenas pour la plupart. John avisa le sol terne en béton, les murs assez semblables et les courants d'air qui s'infiltraient de toutes parts. Il devait probablement se trouver dans un entrepôt désaffecté, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas sans lui rappeler celui où l'avait emmené les hommes de Mycroft lors de sa première rencontre avec lui.

* * *

-Elle est venue chez moi, souffla Alix. Ça faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas parlé. Je l'ai aperçu à l'enterrement de Lucy, mais elle n'est pas venue me voir. Alors quand je l'ai vu devant ma porte…Elle n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre intention de renouer les liens, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? la coupa brusquement Sherlock.

Chaque minute qui passait pouvait être celle qui mettrait un terme à la vie de John, Sherlock refusait de prendre ce risque.

-Je l'ai fait rentrer bien sûr ! C'est tout de même ma mère, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sur le pas de la porte.

-Et bien, de toute évidence, vous auriez dû.

Les yeux d'Alix se remirent à briller.

-Elle se comportait bizarrement. Il me semble que vous l'avez déjà rencontré, Monsieur Holmes. Vous avez vu qu'elle genre de femme elle est.

Sherlock hocha la tête. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette femme à l'allure pincée qui mettait un point d'honneur à faire une bonne impression.

-Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, je ne parle pas de son allure, ça non, dit Alix avec mépris. Ma mère ne prenait jamais le risque de paraître moins que parfaitement respectable en sortant de chez elle. Peu importe les circonstances.

-Arrêter de vous disperser et dîtes moi ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Alix prit une profonde inspiration et continua d'une voix étranglée :

-C'était son expression, monsieur Holmes. Ses yeux…elle s'est toujours montrée parfaitement de marbre face à moi, déjà lorsque j'étais enfant, mais là…il y avait une profonde animosité dans ses yeux, mais elle souriait. Elle avait l'air satisfaite.

La jeune femme se tritura les mains avant d'ajouter :

-Elle m'a dévisagé, a regardé mon appartement d'un air écœuré et…et elle a dit qu'elle faisait le bon choix, qu'elle avait eu raison de sauver Lucy en mettant fin à ses travers et que maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de moi et qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour me sauver de la vie de péché que j'avais toujours vécu !

Alix perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et éclata en sanglots, les mains plaquées sur les yeux. Sherlock réfléchissait à toute allure, il entendait à peine les pleurs de la jeune femme.

-Vous représentez tout ce qu'elle déteste. Elle, une femme de foi, toujours dans le droit chemin qu'elle a tracé. Elle aurait dû se débarrasser de vous comme elle l'avait fait avec votre sœur qui fréquentait le pire homme qu'elle ait pu imaginer. Mais la question n'est pas là. Vous être en vie. POURQUOI ETES VOUS EN VIE ! hurla soudain Sherlock.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla Alix en ayant un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise.

-Elle vous a menacé de vous tuer et vous être encore en face de moi. La question n'est pas compliquée !

-Sherlock ! intervint Mycroft pour la première fois.

Il était jusque-là resté un spectateur silencieux, ne voulant pas interférer avec les méthodes de son frère. Mais le détective leva une main pour le faire taire. Il devait comprendre les agissements de cette femme pour parvenir à Moriarty, et si pour ça il lui fallait brusquer Alix, soit, cela ne lui posait pas de problème.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? continua Sherlock sans la ménager.

Alix essaya de se calmer pour retrouver le contrôle de sa voix.

-Elle a sorti une arme de son sac, elle a dit qu'elle était chargée et…(la jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté) elle l'a pointé sur ma tête. Ensuite elle m'a refait tous ses beaux discours sur ce qu'aurait dû être ma vie…

-Mais si vous être ici, c'est que vous vous en êtes sortie ! s'impatienta Sherlock. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Je ne m'en suis pas sorti, Monsieur Holmes. C'est elle qui m'a dit de venir chez vous. Elle veut que…je n'ai pas vraiment compris, j'étais terrifiée, mais elle m'a parlé de vous donner un indice.

Mycroft retint une exclamation et Sherlock sursauta violemment, fixant la jeune femme avec des yeux déments. C'est lui qui semblait la terrifier désormais.

-Un indice sur John ? Parlez, vite !

-Encore une fois je n'en sais rien ! Elle n'a rien dit de plus. Uniquement que je devais venir chez vous pour vous donner un indice et que peut-être ça sauverait ma vie. Puis elle est partie, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je n'ai même pas songé à appeler la police !

Sherlock eu envie de la secouer par les épaules pour lui faire comprendre l'enjeu de ce qui se passait, mais ça ne l'aurait pas aidé à se rappeler.

Elle se remit à trembler.

-Qu'elle est l'adresse de votre mère ? demanda soudain Mycroft avant de tourner son regard vers le détective. Tu connais Moriarty, il ne lui aurait pas fait transmettre un indice évident, il veut sûrement te faire tourner en rond encore un peu, alors commençons quelque part. Le domicile de la mère me semble être une bonne option.

-Pas besoin, dit Sherlock à la jeune femme qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Je la connaît, elle était inscrite dans le dossier de l'enquête.

-Je sais qu'elle me hait, ajouta Alix. Ça a toujours été le cas, mais je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'elle soit capable de…de ça ! Juste parce que ce que j'ai fait de ma vie de lui plaît pas ! Et Lucy ! Elle aimait Lucy ! Elle a toujours dit qu'elle était prête à tout pour l'aider !

-Je crois que votre mère a considéré qu'elle l'aidait en la tuant.

De nouvelles larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Monsieur Holmes ?

-Vous, rien. On se charge de vous amener en sécurité et ensuite, je vais arrêter votre mère.

Il fit un rapide signe à Mycroft et celui-ci acquiesça et se focalisa sur son portable.

-Miss Cunningham, avez-vous des personnes de confiance chez qui vous pourriez rester ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.

\- J'ai de bons amis qui habitent à proximité.

-Parfais, une voiture vous y emmènera.

-Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ? demanda Alix en essayant de retirer avec le bout de sa manche les traces de mascara qui maculaient ses joues.

D'un geste, Sherlock lui désigna le chemin.

-Je vous remercie.

Quand l'eau se mit à couler, Mycroft quitta son téléphone des yeux pour s'adresser à son frère.

-Je ne peux pas garantir à cette femme une totale sécurité chez ses amis.

Sherlock laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Elle ne risque plus rien. Si sa mère veut la tuer, elle ne le fera pas tout de suite.

Il y eu un lourd silence et Sherlock vit une lueur étrange passer dans les yeux de son frère, puis celui-ci dit dans un souffle :

-Moriarty n'est pas du genre à se salir les mains, alors si cette femme est le pion dont il se sert depuis le début, c'est sans doute elle qui a tué Anthea.

Sherlock ne sut pas quoi dire, son esprit avait tellement été accaparé par John qu'il en avait presque oublié les événements antérieurs. Mais John était plus important pour lui. Il serait toujours plus important.

-On ne peut pas effacer ce qui est arrivé à Anthea, murmura Sherlock en soutenant le regard de son aîné, mais on peut encore sauver John. Je ne le supporterais pas si quelque chose devait lui arriver.

-Je sais. Et je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de cette ordure. Tu ne perdras pas John.

C'était terrible de penser qu'il leur avait fallu des tragédies pour ne plus se battre dans des camps opposés. Aucun d'eux n'était doué pour exprimer ce genre de chose, c'est pour ça que quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, ils détournèrent le regard.

Le visage de la jeune femme était beaucoup plus avenant qu'a son arrivée, Sherlock commença à la bombarder de questions. Mais aucune réponse ne l'aidait. Mycroft finit par les abandonner, prétextant qu'il devait passer un appel et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre du détective.

Il en ressortit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le visage livide.

-Sherlock regarde !

Dans sa main, un simple bout de papier sur lequel s'étendait l'écriture devenue trop familière de Moriarty.

 _Bien joué Sherlock, vous avez vu juste !_

 _Venez récupérer votre Johnny Boy_

 _Mais gare au temps, vous en avez peu,_

 _Ne le gaspillez pas !_

 _Votre Jim, à qui vous manquez terriblement_

* * *

Sherlock s'était précipité dehors sans même prendre la peine de mettre son manteau. Il avait attendu d'être dans le taxi pour envoyer des informations à Mycroft par texto. Il lui avait demandé de s'occuper de la sécurité d'Alix sans son aide.

Quand Mycroft lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut pour lui annoncer que tout était déjà réglé.

Il lui faudrait presque une heure pour arriver au domicile de la mère. C'était bien trop loin, il perdait trop de temps. Et le temps, Moriarty avait dit qu'il était compté…

 _Gare au temps, vous en avez peu, ne le gaspillez pas !_

C'était très exactement ce que Moriarty avait écrit.

Mais pourquoi devrait-il gaspiller son temps dans une situation pareil ?

Un drôle de sentiment envahit Sherlock. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette histoire. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il faisait fausse route et le détective savait au fond de lui que c'était le cas.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Ce qui voulait dire que son instinct avait de grande chance de se tromper.

Mais Moriarty avait résonné comme lui. Moriarty avait tout prévus en anticipant ses pensées, il savait ce qui allait arriver, il avait déduit. Déduit toutes les décisions que Sherlock allait prendre…

-Faites demi-tour ! hurla-t-il au chauffeur.

-Mais...

 _-Faites ce que je vous demande et accélérez !_

Le criminel ne lui avait pas donné le dernier indice avec ce mot

* * *

-Sherlock, mais qu'est-ce que…

-Fausse piste ! Ça ne peut être qu'une fausse piste ! Il me fait perdre du temps, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu ! Tu as trouvé comment il s'est introduit ici sans qu'on le remarque ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux agents qui inspectait décidément bien trop Baker Street ces derniers temps.

\- Rien. Pas une seule trace, comme toujours.

-La fenêtre ?

-Les caméras de surveillances sont braquées sur la rue depuis des semaines et il n'y est pas passé.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il pirate un réseau de surveillance. Alix est en sécurité ?

-Oui, chez ses amis avec des policiers postés à chaque entrée potentielle. Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est une fausse piste, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à chez elle.

-Le _temps_ , Mycroft. Il veut que j'aie l'impression d'en perdre le plus possible. Il espère me voir flancher sous le coup des fausses déductions répétées. Mais envoie un de tes hommes là-bas au cas où.

-C'est déjà fait.

Sherlock le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Il prit appuie sur la table de la cuisine, il se sentait complètement épuisé et désemparer, à tel point qu'il laissa échapper dans un souffle rauque :

-Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Mycroft passa une main fatiguée sur son front.

-J'aimerais vraiment pourvoir t'aider plus, Sherlock.

Sherlock reconnut de la culpabilité dans le ton de son frère. Il trouva ça ridicule, si quelqu'un devait se sentir coupable, c'était lui et lui seul.

Puis il repensa au corps massacré d'Anthea dans la chambre de Mycroft et au fait que celui-ci avait eu à plusieurs reprise la possibilité de définitivement mettre un terme au agissement de Moriarty des années auparavant. Alors, Sherlock comprit un peu mieux.

-Ne te laisse pas abattre, sinon tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité.

Il sortit du frigo la bouteille de vin qui avait été laissé chez eux après Noël ; elle n'était même pas à moitié entamée, John ne buvait que très peu de vin et Sherlock avait considéré qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable piquette. Cependant, c'est ce qu'il avait de mieux à proposer à son frère, une tasse de thé ne serait sûrement pas assez forte.

C'est alors que Sherlock commençait un remplir un verre, qu'il laissa la bouteille lui échapper des mains et se renverser sur la table avec une exclamation stupéfaite.

-Sherlock ? s'inquiéta son frère.

Mais le détective ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur la bouteille de verre dont le contenu se répandait dans une grande flaque sous le microscope et les tubes à essai.

Mycroft suivit son regard. D'abord il ne comprit pas la raison d'un tel comportement, puis, enfin, il vit.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le sens de l'observation des frères Holmes n'aurait jamais fait attention. Mais pour eux, ce fut une évidence. Au travers de la légère transparence de l'étiquette, on pouvait apercevoir un message inscrit à l'arrière.

* * *

-Allez, debout, debout !

John sentit quelque chose de froid lui gifler doucement le visage. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il était encore tombé dans les pommes sans s'en rendre compte. Sentant les liens qui le maintenaient toujours assis à la chaise, il essaya vainement de se ruer en avant pour s'en défaire.

-Oh ! Tout doux John ! s'écria Moriarty en faisant un pas en arrière. Vous brusquez votre organisme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné?

Il ne savait pas quel était la drogue qui se diffusait dans son système depuis des heures maintenant, mais il n'en aimait vraiment pas les effets. Moriarty lui adressa un sourire parfaitement écœurant.

-Rien de bien méchant. C'est une petite composition faîtes par un ami à moi qui s'y connaît très bien en substances chimiques, ainsi que sur les effets qu'elles ont sur le corps humain. Ce n'est rien de dangereux, rassurez-vous, mais il y a quelques petits effets indésirable sur le court terme, évanouissement par exemple, comme vous l'aurez constaté.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous me gardez ici ?

John commençait à avoir du mal à parler, sa gorge devenait atrocement sèche au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

-Presque vingt heures, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! Mais que suis-je impoli Docteur Watson ! Peut-être voudriez-vous un peu d'eau ?

John remarqua alors la bouteille en plastique qu'il avait dans les mains. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ressemblait à de l'eau, mais il n'en avalerait pas une goutte.

-Plutôt crever ! cracha-t-il.

-Pour ça, encore un peu de patience.

Moriarty vida le contenu de la bouteille sur le sol. Puis soudain, son visage s'illumina à nouveau d'un grand sourire et de cette lueur enfantine et malsaine dans son regard.

-Il a trouvé mon indice ! s'exclama-t-il. Il sera bientôt là !

John déglutit avec difficulté. Il savait que Sherlock ferait tout pour le sauver, mais il savait également qu'il était près à tomber dans les pièges tendus par Moriarty sans la moindre hésitation pour ça. Si la situation avait été inversée, John aurait fait pareil. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas la simple idée que quelque chose arrive à Sherlock. Et par sa faute, c'est ce qu'il risquait de se passer.

Soudain, John entendit un bruit de pas raisonner dans l'entrepôt. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer et s'approchait lentement, encore dissimulé par l'obscurité qui régnait au fond du bâtiment.

Ce n'est que lorsque la personne sortie de l'ombre et que John aperçu enfin son visage, qu'il réalisa pourquoi la voix qu'il avait entendu plus tôt lui avait semblé aussi familière.

-Vous…

* * *

-C'est une adresse précise, remarqua Mycroft.

-Moriarty a fini de jouer. Maintenant qu'il a John, me mener en bateau doit finir par l'ennuyer. Il prévoit cette rencontre depuis le début.

Le détective se précipita vers la porte, il ne pouvait pas perdre une minute de plus.

-Sherlock attend ! s'exclama Mycroft en pianotant furieusement sur son téléphone. Hors de question que tu y ailles seul ! On attend du renfort !

-Toi, tu attends que les renforts arrivent et tu me rejoins ensuite. Moriarty veut que j'y aille seul. On est toujours seul face à lui, quand la partit se termine.

-Justement, il s'attend à ce que tu ailles l'affronter sans aide, si on le prend à contre-pied…

-Il pourrait faire du mal à John ! Je ne risquerais pas sa vie de façon aussi stupide.

Mycroft hocha finalement la tête. A quoi bon vouloir protéger Sherlock, il savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à John, il perdrait son frère également.

* * *

-Vous vous êtes trompé en pensant que Sherlock tomberait dans le panneau. Il ne fait jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

-Sherlock fait bien plus d'erreurs que vous ne semblez le penser. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que moi, j'irais presque jusqu'à dire qu'il est…prévisible.

-Cette fois il ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer vivant ! dit John avec conviction.

Sans grande surprise, Moriarty partit d'un violent éclat de rire.

-Oh John, même si je lui mettais un flingue entre les mains et lui demandait de me tirer en plein cœur, il ne le ferait jamais.

John siffla qu'il avait tord, mais quelque chose dans l'expression du criminel lui appris qu'il ne se convainquait pas totalement lui-même. Il se rappela le nombre de fois où il l'avait pensé. Sherlock pouvait bien dire que Moriarty n'était rien tant qu'il avait John. Sherlock avait besoin de carburant, il avait besoin de sa drogue, si Moriarty n'était plus, combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant de vraiment ressentir le manque ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de vous, souffla tout de même John d'une voix faible.

Moriarty se pencha vers lui alors qu'un sourire graveleux se dessinait sur son visage.

-Non, c'est vrai qu'il vous a _vous,_ désormais.

Il donna une pichenette sur le bout du nez de John. Le médecin recula sa tête autant que sa position le lui permettait.

-Vous devriez me remercier pour ça, vous savez.

-Vraiment?

Le sourire de Moriarty s'intensifia, mais il n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, un bruit de pas qui ne devait pas appartenir à un des alliés de Moriarty se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

John le vit rapidement tirer un couteau de sa ceinture sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-Jouons maintenant, Docteur !

Moriarty disparus dans son dos et John sentit la lame glacée se plaquer contre sa gorge.

* * *

Plus les pas se rapprochaient et plus John paniquait. Sherlock ne savait sans doute pas que c'était _elle_ qui avait fait toutes ses choses terribles. Elle était cachée, pouvait le prendre par surprise et lui faire du mal. Jusqu'à quand Moriarty voulait-il jouer ? Il ne chercherait pas tout de suite à tuer Sherlock, mais allait-il le faire entrer conscient dans cette pièce ou disposait-il encore d'un arsenal de drogues qu'il pouvait utiliser contre Sherlock à son insu ?

-Maintenant John, si vous voulez bien, ne dîtes plus un mot, susurra Moriarty à son oreille. On va faire une petite surprise à Sherlock.

John ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais de la main qui ne maintenait pas le couteau sous sa gorge, il manipulait un objet. Il y eu une sonnerie venue de l'extérieur et les pas s'arrêtèrent. Moriarty était en train de lui téléphoner.

-Surtout pas un bruit, je vais mettre le haut-parleur, s'amusa le criminel.

John n'aurait pas pris le risque de parler. Non seulement c'était inutile, mais ça aurait également pu mettre la vie de Sherlock en danger en plus de la sienne.

Deux sonneries retentir encore avant que Sherlock ne décroche.

-Où est-il ?

-Sherlock, je m'attendais à plus de politesse ! Après tout, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis une éternité. Vous ai-je manqué ?

 _-Où est John ?_

Il était en colère, ça s'entendait distinctement dans sa voix, mais il était également effrayé. Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté, si le lui avait entendu, il n'y avait aucun doute que Moriarty aussi.

-Il est juste à côté de moi, à l'intérieur. Non, non ! N'entrez pas tout de suite ! Je ne pourrais pas vous garantir de le récupérer en un seul morceau dans le cas contraire.

Les pas de Sherlock qui résonnaient à nouveau à l'extérieur cessèrent.

-Et si on corsait un peu les choses, Docteur Watson qu'en penser vous ?

John était incapable de parler, son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge. A l'autre bout du téléphone, il entendait Sherlock qui appelait son nom.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre que tout allait bien, mais il n'y arriva pas. Plus les secondes défilait et plus il avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas en vie. Moriarty se pencha vers lui en pressant toujours le couteau sous sa gorge. L'immense sourire irradiant de folie qui déformait le visage du criminel ne le contredit pas dans cette pensée.

-Oh oui, susurra-t-il, c'est trop facile comme ça, bien trop facile. Vous risqueriez de vous ennuyer Sherlock et nous savons tous les trois ici que l'ennui est une très mauvaise chose pour vous. Mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour remédier à ça.

John sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et la terreur lui nouer les tripes. Moriarty avait l'expression d'un enfant qui venait de remporter une partie de colin-maillard après de nombreuses défaites, c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant dans la situation actuelle.

La voix de Sherlock se mit à siffler avec plus de fureur que John ne lui en avait encore jamais entendu.

-John !

-Je vais bien, Sherlock, réussi-t-il à murmurer.

\- Mais pour combien de temps ? s'amusa le criminel.

-Si vous le touchez, je vous jure que…

-Laissez moi finir, jubila Moriarty, je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser.

Il y eu un lourd silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, Moriarty continua d'un ton joyeux:

-Maintenant Sherlock, si vous avez fait l'erreur de venir avec des renforts, congédiez-les. Dans le cas contraire, je vous assure que je m'empresserais de tester la résistance de la jugulaire du Docteur Watson.

La lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaire du médecin.

-Je suis venu seul.

-Bien, au moins là vous ne me décevez pas. Entrez, on va vous ouvrir.

Moriarty raccrocha et John aperçu cette foutue bonne femme s'approcher de la porte pour la déverrouiller. Un instant après, elle avait à nouveau disparu dans un coin de pénombre.

John se sentit nauséeux, il eu envie de hurler à Sherlock de ne surtout pas venir, de le laisser se débrouiller, que c'était un piège de Moriarty. Mais à quoi bon ? Le détective le savait déjà.

Sherlock entra avec prudence, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur John et ce dernier réalisa qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, pointé sur Moriarty, une arme.

-Vous n'aurez pas le temps de lui trancher la gorge si je tire, dit Sherlock dans un souffle à peine audible.

-Vous me connaissez, s'amusa Moriary, j'aime la mise en scène. Je n'aurais pas à m'en servir.

Il laissa le couteau tomber sur le sol.

La seconde d'après, des petites lumières rouges indiquant la présence de sniper leur criblèrent le corps. John déglutit encore, revoyant tout ce qui était arrivé dans la piscine une éternité auparavant se rejouer dans sa tête.

Sherlock baissa son arme avec lenteur, John réalisa que sa main tremblait.

-Je suppose que vous désirez quelques explications ? jubila Moriarty. Après tout, je vous ai bien eu Sherlock.

John vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sherlock s'effacer un peu pour laisser de la place à la lueur d'excitation qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à comprendre une énigme particulièrement difficile.

-C' était très finement joué, je dois l'avoué. Vous avez fait preuve d'une anticipation presque sibylline. L'adresse de l'entrepôt sur la bouteille de vin, du pur génie.

-Merci Sherlock, vous me flattez.

Le médecin essayait tant bien que mal d'emmagasiner les informations qu'il entendait.

-La bouteille de vin ? Celle qu'on à trouvé sous le sapin à Noël ? Vous n'auriez jamais pu prédire que vous m'auriez attrapé ni que le message serait lu au bon moment ! C'est impossible !

-Voyons John, Je suis un génie, Sherlock l'a dit lui même. Avec le temps, il aurait dû vous apprendre que rien n'est impossible quand on est suffisamment bien préparé.

-Les mauvaises pistes étaient ingénieuses, continua le détective en jetant un très bref coup d'œil dans la pénombre de l'entrepôt.

-Oh mais détrompez-vous, vous avez agi exactement comme je l'espérais. J'aurais été déçu si vous ne vous étiez rendu compte de la supercherie qu'une fois arrivé sur place, il aurait fallu que j'attende encore un peu et j'attends ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Il passa rapidement sa langue sur le coin de ses lèvres, tel un animal sauvage devant une proie succulente.

-Je dois avouer que votre résonnement m'a épaté, exactement celui que j'attendais. Vous savez, je vous observe depuis le début.

-Oui. Nous avons trouvé vos caméras.

-Oh, je ne parlais pas de ça. Vous ne m'avez donc pas reconnu, Docteur Watson ?

Moriarty posa une main amicale sur son épaule et John s'en dégagea du mieux qu'il put. Sherlock lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il aurait été parfaitement incapable de lui répondre, il ne comprenait pas non plus.

-Eh bien, nous nous sommes parlé. Je surpris que vous ne vous en rappeliez pas !

John en envie de se gifler pour remettre ses idées au clair. Etait-il encore sous l'emprise de la drogue, en train d'imaginer une conversation qui n'avait pas lieu ou alors Moriarty se moquait-il de lui ?

-Mais peut-être ne m'avez-vous pas reconnu. Après tout, vous l'auriez probablement fait savoir si c'était le cas. Je ne devrais pas me montrer surpris. Les gens ordinaires ne voient jamais ce qu'ils regardent. Vous Sherlock en revanche, je suis sûr que vous m'auriez reconnu au moindre coup d'œil ; si vous aviez prêté attention à moi, entendons-nous bien.

-Venez-en au fait, dit Sherlock d'une voix si étouffé par la colère que John s'attendait presque à le voir bondir sur Moriarty pour l'étrangler à main nue.

Moriarty laissa échapper un rire aigrelet.

-Il n'y a rien de plus pratique que les uniformes. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Faites-vous pousser la barbe, mettez une paire de lunettes de soleil, puis enfilez une tenue d'agent d'entretien et devenez Monsieur-tout-le-monde. Personne ne fait jamais attention aux agents d'entretien, c'est bien dommage. Oh ! Ça y est John, vous vous rappelez de moi !

La scène se rejoua soudainement dans sa tête, il se revit fulminant contre Sherlock alors que celui-ci inspectait le cadavre d'Alan Duncan dans une chambre froide. Il revit cet homme agaçant et vaguement familier à cause de qui il s'était encore plus torturé l'esprit à propos de Sherlock. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, la ressemblance lui parut frappante. Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître Moriarty! Sans doute parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé le trouver à cet endroit et que les légers artifices employés pour masquer sa véritable identité avaient suffit à déjouer la vigilance de son esprit déjà bien trop occupé ailleurs.

-Vous m'aviez l'air bien tendu ce jour-là John. Une dispute conjugale peut-être?

Oui, il s'était bien disputé avec Sherlock juste après, et c'était en grande partit à cause de ce que Moriarty lui avait dit.

Seigneur qu'il pouvait détester cet homme ; plus que tout au monde.

Sherlock avait les sourcils foncés, il analysait les informations et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ses réflexions ne durent pas le satisfaire, car il finit par secouer la tête d'un air résigné.

-Parfait. Vous nous avez bien eus. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous voulez. Je doute que vous ayez fait tant d'effort pour me faire venir ici avec la seule intention de me montrer votre habilité pour les parties de cache-cache.

-Vous avez bien raison. Mon plan n'a pas fonctionné tout à fait comme je l'espérais la dernière fois. C'était à cause de vous, John. Vous n'étiez pas censé intervenir et Sherlock aurait dû sauter. Mais je dois finalement vous remercier de ce petit désagrément. C'est bien plus drôle d'en finir comme ça.

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du dos de John. Plus le temps passait et plus son angoisse augmentait. Il jeta un discret regard au détective en sachant que Sherlock comprendrait immédiatement ce qu'il pensait et ça se résumait à : _Fuis ! Fuis avant qu'il ne puisse te faire du mal, je me débrouillerais._ Sherlock vit son regard, le comprit et resta où il était.

Moriarty, inconscient de cet échange continua :

-Je vais vous proposer un marché. Si vous acceptez, je laisserai repartir John sans l'abîmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous tiendrez parole ?

Le visage de Moriarty s'assombrit brusquement. Lorsqu'il parla, même sa voix eue l'air de venir d'outre-tombe.

-Rien ne vous le garantis. Cependant, si vous refusez, ayez la certitude que je tuerais votre animal de compagnie sur le champ.

-Que voulez vous ?

-Finir ce que j'ai commencé. Vous avez un flingue, c'est une bonne chose, vous en aurez besoin.

Le bras de Sherlock trembla imperceptiblement.

-Tirez-vous une balle.

Une vague glacial s'abattit sur la pièce. Sherlock écarquilla les yeux alors que les mots vicieux se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit et John en fut figé de terreur.

 _Tout mais pas ça. Par pitié, pas ça, pas ça, pas ça…_

Il connaissait Sherlock, assez pour savoir qu'il était capable de se tuer juste pour le sauver. Mais ça ne le sauverais pas. Même si Moriarty le laissait repartir vivant, il ne survivrait pas à la mort de Sherlock, encore moins s'il en était responsable.

-De toute évidence vous n'aviez pas prévu cette situation, ricana Moriarty. Votre toutou vous à rendu plus lent Sherlock.

-Sherlock va t'en ! souffla John alors que sa gorge se nouait de plus en plus.

-Allez Sherlock, n'hésitez pas trop longtemps. L'horloge tourne. Tic-tac, tic-tac.

-Combien de temps?

-Vous ne le saurez pas.

Son bras trembla encore plus. Il le leva lentement vers sa tête.

-Sherlock baisse ce flingue!

\- Laissez-le d'abord partir et je le ferais, souffla le détective en ignorant totalement John.

-Ça perdrait tout son intérêt, s'indigna Moriarty.

-Sherlock je t'en supplie!

Sa voix commençait à trembler elle aussi.

Sherlock plongea ses yeux dans les siens. John eu l'impression qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose; quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer par des mots, pas en présence de Moriarty en tout cas. John aussi aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Puis, avec un geste déterminé, Sherlock posa l'arme contre sa tempe.

-Sherlock, non...

Le médecin se débattit sur sa chaise, essayant de se défaire de ses liens. Peine perdue.

-Je suis désolé, John.

Il le vit hésiter en posant son doigt sur la gâchette.

-Vraiment désolé...

Alors le médecin fit la seule chose qui lui semblait encore possible pour sauver Sherlock.

-Ça fonctionne dans l'autre sens, votre marché ?

La panique envahie les yeux de Sherlock. Le visage de Moriarty s'illumina à nouveau, on aurait dit qu'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

-Soyez plus précis.

-John ! Ferme-la ! Ne dis plus un seul mot !

Le médecin inspira profondément, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

\- Si vous me tuez, est-ce que vous laisserez partir Sherlock ?

Moriarty s'accroupit à sa hauteur, son sourire diabolique à quelques millimètres du visage de John. Puis, à sa grande stupéfaction, le criminel détacha une de ses mains pour y glisser quelque chose. John reconnut immédiatement le contacte froid et familier de sa propre arme. Moriarty avait dû lui retirer lorsqu'il était inconscient.

-Ça ne sera pas équitable que je vous tue, mais si vous le faîte vous-même… En revanche, si vous me tirez dessus, mes hommes vous descendront tous les deux.

John serra un peu plus fort l'arme entre ses doigts, il se sentait près à mourir depuis qu'il avait intégré l'armée.

-Fait ça, John et je peux t'assurer que je tire aussi !

Moriarty était aux anges, il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure fin.

-Est-ce que je vais avoir droit à deux suicides pour le prix d'un ?

Il y eu soudain un vacarme assourdissant, comme si une vingtaine de coups de feu avaient été tirés en même temps. Tous les points rouges qui criblaient les corps de John et Sherlock s'éteignirent. Moriarty sembla fou de rage.

-Je ne vous pensais pas suffisamment imprudent pour appeler des renforts, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais Sherlock semblait aussi surprit que lui de cette intervention.

-Je n'ai amené personne. Cependant je ne me porte pas garants des actions entreprises par mon frère.

John vit alors une lueur d'espoir dans cette situation désastreuse. Si Mycroft et ses hommes venaient d'agir, Moriarty n'avait probablement plus personne pour le protéger. Il prit le risque de vérifier.

En une fraction de seconde, il pointa l'arme sur Moriarty, enleva la sécurité et tira. Il y eu une petite détonation, mais le criminel resta là, debout devant lui, il n'avait même pas amorcé un mouvement de recul.

-J'ai retiré le chargeur dit-il simplement.

Il semblait cependant de plus en plus agité. John ignorait où étaient placé les tireurs de Mycroft, mais il ne leur faudrait sans doute pas longtemps pour avoir Moriarty en ligne de mire. Mais Mycroft ne voulait peut-être pas le récupérer mort…

Sherlock dut penser à la même chose que lui, car il braqua Moriarty à son tour. Un véritable coup de feu fut tiré cette fois, mais pas par le détective. Il recula d'un pas, une balle venait de le manquer. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la seconde qui frôla son avant bras, le faisant lâcher son arme.

-Sherlock c'est elle qui tire ! s'exclama John en désignant le coin d'ombre où une silhouette se détachait. Elle recula immédiatement pour disparaître à nouveau.

Mais désormais, l'arme tirait à blanc, comme l'avait fait celle de John quelques instant auparavant, elle n'avait plus de munition.

-Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle vous tue sur un coup de sang. Vous êtes à moi après tout, s'amusa Moriarty.

Il reculait de plus en plus disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

\- Restez où vous êtes. Je viendrais vous chercher plus tard ! dit-il en s'adressant à la pénombre.

Sherlock récupéra l'arme sur le sol et se précipita à sa suite en oubliant son bras blessé. Il tirait à l'aveuglette, sans jamais le toucher. Bientôt, le médecin ne les distingua plus, mais Moriarty devait avoir prévu un plan de secours, car une porte claqua et Sherlock poussa un juron sonore et se mit à tambouriner sur ce qui devait être une cloison métallique.

Moriarty avait disparu. Il s'était enfuit à nouveau.

John eu à peine le temps de souffler que Sherlock se précipita sur lui.

-John…

-Sherlock, tu saignes !

Des traînées écarlates avaient coulaient le long de son bras jusqu'à sur sa main.

-Ce n'est rien, la balle m'a à peine effleuré.

Le médecin n'eu pas le temps de réaliser que tout était terminé que les bras de Sherlock se refermèrent autour de lui, le serrant beaucoup trop fort.

Se sentant enfin submergé par une vague de soulagement, John s'autorisa à respirer. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Sherlock, inspira profondément son odeur rassurante. Tout allait bien. Ça ne pouvait qu'aller maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer, entendit-il murmurer au creux de son oreille. J'ai vraiment cru que je ne pourrais rien faire !

-Je vais bien, réussi à articuler John malgré le manteau de Sherlock qui étoffait ses mots. Nous sommes en vie.

Et Sherlock recula un peu pour presser ses lèvres sur le front de John.

Ils eu de l'agitation. Agents du MI6 et policiers de Scotland Yard entraient dans l'entrepôt.

-Moriarty s'est enfuit.

C'était la voix de Lestrade qu'il reconnut un peu plus loin. A contrecœur, il s'éloigna, forçant Sherlock à desserrer son étreinte.

-Si tu pouvais, euh…

Il fit un vague mouvement de sa main libre vers les liens qui le maintenaient toujours à la chaise.

-Bien sûr, dit précipitamment Sherlock avant de s'appliquer à le détacher.

-Comment a-t-il put vous échapper ? Mycroft à probablement posté des hommes armées partout.

-Il faut croire que ce n'est pas suffisant, il a dû trouver un moyen dérobé de sortir, maugréa l'aîné des Holmes en entrant à son tour. Sherlock, tu es blessé ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment en remarquant le sang qui tombait au goutte à goutte de son bras.

-Rien de grave.

Son frère lui fit tout de même promettre de se faire soigner dès l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Si Sherlock rechigna d'abord, John ne mit pas longtemps à le convaincre.

-Mycroft, elle est ici.

Sherlock désigna le coin d'ombre. Les dernières minutes avaient été si intenses que John en avait momentanément oublié sa présence.

-Elle n'a plus de munitions. Inoffensive désormais.

-Sherlock, c'est…

-Oui je sais. C'était brillant. Vraiment brillant de me mettre sur sa piste, Eleanor, c'était bien ça son prénom ?

-Sherlock je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, mais ce n'est pas Eleanor, c'est…

-Oh, j'ai parfaitement compris de qui il s'agit. Montrez- vous ou la police vous fera sortir de force ! Moriarty vous a abandonné, il ne viendra pas vous rechercher. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire.

Et alors que les policiers pointaient de leurs armes le coin d'ombre de la pièce auquel Sherlock s'adressait. Quelqu'un alluma les lumières dans le fond de l'entrepôt. L'obscurité ne cachait plus rien. Tout comme la trappe que Moriarty avait utilisé pour s'échapper, _elle_ apparut.

Sur son visage, une rage sans nom déformait ses traits, la rendant presque méconnaissable pour qui l'aurait connu sous un autre jour.

C'était Alix Cunningham.

* * *

 **Héhé! Enfin nous y sommes! Rien que pour ça je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin poster ce chapitre xD Dites-moi si vous aviez deviné qu'Alix avait un rapport avec tout ça ;)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous aura au moins un peu surprit, j'attend vos avis avec impatience ;)**

 **A vendredi!**

 **Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà je suis à l'heure pour celui-ci xD**

 **IMPORTANT : J'ai posté le précédant chapitre il y a deux jours avec du retard, donc vous ne l'avez peut-être pas vu. Si jamais c'est le cas je préfère vous prévenir ici, histoire d'éviter un spoil malencontreux xD**

 **Ça y est, c'est déjà l'avent dernier chapitre de cette histoire, c'est allé tellement vite à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à poster !**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

 _Alix se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec l'Homme. C'était une nuit chaude bien que très pluvieuse du mois d'Août, elle était dans son appartement, n'attendait personne. Elle pensait ; perturbée depuis quelques jours par un rêve étrange. Un rêve dans lequel elle voyait le doux sourire de sa sœur qu'elle ne supportait plus. Un rêve où elle entendait encore la voix de Dave, lui disant qu'il aimait Lucy, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, qu'il allait alors la quitter, l'abandonner._

 _Ça l'avait rendu complètement folle. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de la trahir après toutes ses années et ses promesses._

 _Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, Alix était parcourut par une rage sans limite. Et elle se sentait envahit par l'envie de se venger, de faire du mal à Dave, de se débarrasser de sa sœur._

 _Ça l'avait obsédé, au point que, des heures durant, elle avait fait des recherches, monté des plans, avait trouvé des moyens qui lui semblait ingénieux de la tuer et de se venger de lui. Puis, elle était revenue à la raison, avait prit peur et s'était plongée dans un livre obscur, cherchant l'aide d'anciens esprits pour se remettre les idées en place._

 _Tous les matins, au réveil, ce petit manège recommençait._

 _Jusqu'à ce jour-là, où seule chez elle, alors qu'aucune visite n'était attendue et qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation d'un ciel lourd d'orage, on avait sonné à sa porte._

 _C'était lui. C'était l'Homme._

 _Un parfait inconnu au regard qui sondait votre âme et au sourire charmant qui était rentré chez elle sans se faire inviter._

 _Il ne lui avait pas dit son nom, il avait seulement dit qu'il connaissait ses projets._

 _Elle avait frissonné. Elle avait failli le mettre à la porte et appeler la police._

 _Puis, il lui avait dit qu'i pouvait lui venir en aide. Que c'était en quelque sorte son métier et qu'il était le meilleur dans le domaine. Il lui fallu peu de temps pour la convaincre, encore moins pour la persuader que c'était la solution la plus efficace. Tous les mots qu'il avait employés étaient si rassurants et les plans qu'il lui énonçait si bien construit qu'Alix avaient eu l'impression qu'il y réfléchissait depuis de mois._

 _Quand elle lui avait demandé quel serait le prix à payer, l'Homme avait sourit et lui avait dit que ce petit meurtre se suffirait à lui-même, qu'il allait lui apporter la plus belle des récompenses._

 _Alix avait suivi les consignes de l'Homme à la lettre. Elle était allée voir sa chère sœur avec qui les relations s'étaient dégradé des années auparavant._

 _Elle avait cru que Lucy ne lui ouvrirait jamais la porte, mais elle avait employé un ton de détresse comme lui avait appris l'Homme. Ça avait fonctionné, Lucy, la charmante et bientôt morte Lucy l'avait laissé entrer._

 _En utilisant les mots de l'Homme, elle avait réussi à la convaincre. Faire une fausse tentative de suicide, pour faire payer à Dave de lui avoir menti. Lucy n'était pas du genre à se venger, mais là aussi, l'Homme avait su lui donner les bons mots._

 _Faire en sorte que le nœud coulant ne reste pas coincé avait été d'une simplicité enfantine. Et cette innocente petite Lucy qui n'avait rien remarqué. Cependant, elle avait parfaitement compris ses réelles intentions durant la dernière seconde de sa vie. Le regard plein de haine et de terreur qu'Alix avait lu sur son visage resterait à jamais son plus beau souvenir de sa très chère petite sœur._

 _Voir la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux avait été une sensation vraiment étrange. Tout d'abord, l'espace de quelques petites secondes, Alix avait eu un terrible pincement au cœur et s'était sentie croulée sous la culpabilité. Elle avait tout doucement prit conscience de son geste. Puis, comme l'Homme le lui avait conseillé, elle avait ignoré tous ses sentiments dérangeant en les enfouissant au plus profond de son être. Après ça, elle s'était sentie plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait tué cette femme qu'elle haïssait tant depuis toujours et qui ne l'avait jamais comprise. Et, par la même occasion, elle allait se venger de l'immonde traître qu'était Dave._

 _C'était terriblement excitant._

 _Elle avait tout mis en place comme l'Homme lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris comment son plan pouvait aboutir, mais ne s'était pas trop inquiété. Il était si sûr de lui._

 _La première rencontre avec Holmes avait été angoissante. L'Homme lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle échoue et que, malheureusement, ça risquait d'arriver, car Holmes était très intelligent et que si elle ne jouait pas la comédie à merveille en suivant à la lettre toutes ses instructions, il comprendrait la supercherie. Dans ce cas-là, tous leurs efforts seraient réduits à néant._

 _Alors, L'Homme lui avait fait répéter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfais. Quand le jour de la représentation arriva, tout le fut._

 _Ensuite, il avait fallu tuer un autre homme dans une chambre froide et répandre du sang sur les murs. Dommage collatéral, avait dit l'Homme. Ça n'avait pas dérangé Alix, elle s'était prêté à l'exercice avec plaisir._

 _Dave était en prison, accusé d'avoir tué la femme qu'il aimait. Il devait être terrifié et effondré. C'était jouissif. Il le méritait. Après toutes ses années, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abonner._

 _Tous les autres savaient ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'Homme et tous étaient très heureux. Ils n'aimaient pas Dave et haïssaient Lucy. L'Homme avait été accueilli à bras ouverts parmi eux. Il avait vite été considéré comme leur chef. Tous le respectaient et le craignaient. Tous se jetaient à ses pieds pour l'aider. Ça tombait bien, car il avait besoin de certain d'entre eux._

 _Parmi leur petit groupe, il y avait un homme prénommé Alexeï. Un Russe à qui Alix n'avait jamais pu faire confiance. Il n'était pas vraiment des leurs et elle le savait. Il se cachait parmi eux pour exécuter ses crimes plus discrètement et faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre en cas de difficulté._

 _Alix avait parlé de ses craintes à l'Homme, il avait observé Alexeï de loin pendant plusieurs jours et avait décrété qu'il avait le profil idéal, que c'était lui qu'il leur fallait pour mener à bien la suite du plan._

 _Alors un jour, l'homme avait eu une longue conversation avec lui et le lendemain, Alexeï avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de passer un marché particulièrement arrangeant et déclara à qui voulait bien entendre que désormais, il s'appelait Boris._

 _L'homme avait dit que Holmes ne resterait pas longtemps inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre. Pour remédier à ça, il fallait attirer son attention ailleurs. Alix avait dû retourner dans l'appartement de Lucy pour lancer une fausse piste. Cela lui avait procuré une sensation étrange, le fantôme de sa sœur l'observait. Et elle avait souri. Qu'elle l'observe tant qu'elle le désire, de là où elle se trouvait, elle était impuissante._

 _Quand l'année s'était terminée, Dave croupissait toujours en prison et Sherlock Holmes n'avait toujours pas remonté leur piste. C'était satisfaisant. Pour fêter cette belle victoire, l'Homme lui avait fait un cadeau. Il lui dit un soir qu'il avait encore besoin de Boris et il lui présenta sa tête dans une jolie boite. Elle avait été aux anges._

 _Il y avait cette vieille maison abandonnée dont ils se servaient pour leurs réunions. L'Homme avait estimé que l'endroit serait idéal pour sa grande révélation. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, Alix s'était exécutée. Elle avait préparé le terrain._

 _Elle avait compris l'ampleur de la folie et du génie de l'Homme le jour où elle l'avait vu s'amuser comme un enfant à la fabrication d'un château de cartes. Il lui avait alors appris comment détruire une personne. Il fallait s'attaquer à ses proches en s'approchant toujours plus de sa proie. Ça fragilisait. Puis, il fallait frapper un bon coup pour que la victime franchisse ses propres barrières émotionnelles. Ce jour-là, l'homme l'avait demandé de massacrer une jeune femme dans la chambre à coucher de l'autre Holmes._

 _Après ça, l'homme avait dit qu'il fallait attendre le bon moment pour donner le coup fatal, celui qui achèverait définitivement Sherlock. Pour ça, il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait arracher le cœur. Alors il lui avait enlevé Watson._

 _Depuis le début, tout s'était incroyablement bien passé, la dernière ligne droite aurait dû être franchie sans le moindre problème. L'Homme lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun risque que tout échoue maintenant, il lui avait promis. Et pourtant quand tout avait semblé sur le point de s'effondrer, quand les renforts de Holmes étaient venus forçant l'Homme à prendre la fuite, il n'avait pas semblé aussi en colère où déçu qu'il aurait dû l'être._

 _Lui aurait-il menti ?_

 _Il lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Elle l'avait écouté. Elle lui obéissait aveuglement depuis le début, alors pourquoi arrêter ?_

* * *

Alix Cunningham se fit passer les menottes, un policier lui lu ses droits. Elle fulminait, jetant sans cesse des regards autour d'elle.

-Il ne reviendra pas pour vous, dit Sherlock.

\- Non…non il a un autre plan. C'est impossible, il ne peut pas échouer.

-Je crois que Moriarty a réussi à devenir leur nouveau gourou, marmonna John.

-Ça lui ressemblerait bien. Oubliez-le, Alix. Vous n'étiez qu'un pion parmi les autres.

Elle écumait de rage. John était persuadé que si un policier ne la retenait pas, elle se serait jetée sur eux pour les étrangler à main nue.

-Sherlock, appela discrètement Lestrade, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

John aussi était un peu perdu, mais il y avait dans l'expression de Sherlock cette profonde satisfaction qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à résoudre une enquête. Le médecin compris qu'il n'allait ne pas devoir attendre longtemps avant d'obtenir enfin des réponses à cette affaire qui avait été éprouvante pour absolument tout le monde.

-Moriarty avait besoin d'une mise en scène pour me faire marcher. Alors il a trouvé quelqu'un qui projetait un meurtre.

Il braqua ses yeux perçants sur Alix.

-Je suis passé à côté de beaucoup d'éléments important, mais maintenant que je sais que c'est vous, tous s'éclaire. Laissez-moi deviner. Jalousie ? Vous n'êtes pas sortie avec le petit ami de votre sœur, c'est elle qui s'est mise à fréquenté votre ex. Comment ça à commencé ? Amourette de lycéen.

-Enfant, corrigea Alix. On vivait dans le même village. Dave et moi on a toujours été ami. Déjà petit on partageait les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

Elle fit une pause puis ajouta d'un ton venimeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouvait ! Elle ne l'a jamais compris !

-Une double vengeance. Vous vous débarrassiez de votre sœur et faisiez payer à votre ex en même temps. Décidément, Moriarty sait vraiment bien choisir ses clients !

-Sherlock, gronda son frère un peu plus loin.

Il n'appréciait apparemment pas autant d'euphorie dans une situation pareille. Pourtant, le détective se délectait de cette situation. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure et il trouvait enfin les pièces manquantes du puzzle.

-Et dire que les indices étaient tous là, sous nous yeux. Je suppose que c'est Moriarty qui vous a glissé la marche à suivre à l'oreille. Brillant, vraiment. Vous nous avez montré très clairement la preuve de votre culpabilité.

Elle ne dit rien, mais un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

-De toute évidence, il avait raison. La preuve était accablante et je suis passé complètement à côté.

-Je ne te suis pas Sherlock.

-Tu te souviens de ses boucles d'oreille ?

-Pas vraiment.

John se souvenait vaguement avoir pensé que le style de bijoux que portait cette jeune femme n'était pas du meilleur goût ; il n'y avait plus pensé après.

-Des petites clés. Et si je ne me trompe pas, fabriquées par vos soins avec la vrai clé de l'appartement de votre sœur.

Et soudain la mémoire revint à John

-Je savais que cette clé n'avait pas simplement été jetée dans la tamise. Sa présence chez vous n'aurait pas été suffisante aux yeux de Scotland Yard pour vous considérer coupable, mais pour moi, si. Moriarty savait que le meilleur moyen pour la cacher était de la mettre le plus en évidence possible.

-Bien, vous être brillant, monsieur Holmes et vous lui avez échappé, cracha Alix, mais lui à pu s'enfuir et un jour où l'autre il finira ce qu'il a commencé !

-Il ne restera pas en liberté bien longtemps, tonna Mycroft.

Sur ce, il colla son téléphone contre son oreille et sortit de l'entrepôt.

-Fidèle malgré le fait qu'il vous ait abandonné. Décidément, il sait se faire aimer.

Il adressa un léger signe à Lestrade et celui-ci hocha la tête et ordonna à ses hommes de faire sortir la jeune femme.

Alix braqua son regard dément sur Sherlock une dernière fois.

-Vous direz à votre frère que les agents qui devaient garantir ma protection ne sont plus aussi opérationnels. Il avait raison, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Qui ? siffla Sherlock entre ses dents.

-L'Homme. Moriarty. Il m'a dit qu'on prenait goût à tuer. C'est vrai.

-Faites perquisitionner l'appartement, souffla Sherlock à mi-voix à l'intention de Lestrade. Elle n'a pas tué une demi-douzaine d'hommes armée toute seule, ses amis ne doivent pas être des gens fréquentables.

Alix Cunningham fut embarqué. John se sentit étrangement vide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que toute cette histoire était enfin finie.

-On va devoir rouvrir l'enquête, grommela Lestrade. Il y a un innocent qui pourrit en prison depuis des mois. On peut être sûr que ça ferra la une des journaux.

-Mycroft arrangera ça. Mais vous auriez dû m'écouter. J'avais raison depuis le début, remarqua Sherlock avec satisfaction. Browner n'était pas coupable.

-Tu étais aussi perdu que nous avant d'arriver ici !

Sherlock allait répliquer, mais John n'était pas d'humeur à entendre les chamailleries, il voulait sortir de cet endroit et retrouver Baker Street, son fauteuil, et son chat.

-Vous aurez tout le temps d'en débattre un autre jour Sherlock. On rentre ?

Sherlock le dévisagea un peu inquiet de son ton fatigué, puis finit par lui adresser un doux sourire.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés épuiser, mais soulagés. Le trajet s'était fait en silence et Sherlock avait gardé ses doigts entremêlé à se de John tout du long. Peut-être que certains membres de Scotland Yard les avait vu grimper dans le taxi ainsi ; aucun des deux ne s'en était soucié. S'il était encore en mesure d'entendre des imbéciles jaser dans les jours à venir, ça signifiait qu'il était encore en vie et c'était le principal.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée qu'une boule de poils noire fonçait droit sur eux. Arsenic gratta furieusement ses griffes contre le panneau de bois déjà bien abîmé. Ils avaient commencé à faire sortir le chat de temps à autre et celui-ci semblait beaucoup apprécier. La plupart de temps, ses envies soudaines de liberté subvenaient aux alentours de quarte heures du matin. John songea qu'il devait vraiment installer une chatière.

-File d'ici sale bête, s'amusa Sherlock en entrebâillant un peu la porte.

Arsenic ne se fit pas prier.

L'appartement était bien trop silencieux, Mrs Hudson devait être de sortie. Ils montèrent l'escalier sans prononcer un mot, mais alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'appartement John le retint.

-Sherlock…

Le médecin posa doucement une main sur la hanche du détective pour attirer son attention. Sherlock lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Moriarty est toujours en liberté, souffla le médecin.

Un voile d'ombre couvrit les traits de Sherlock.

-Je sais. Mais il ne se montrera pas tout de suite. On a fini son jeu, résolut sa petite enquête. Et puis les hommes de Mycroft ont désormais une piste pour le retrouver. Il ne pourra pas leur échapper éternellement.

Sherlock l'attira vers lui pour presser délicatement leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser rassurent.

-Il ne nous aura pas. Personne ne le peut tant qu'on est ensemble.

John lui sourit tendrement. Il décida de le croire. Moriarty frapperait à nouveau un jour, mais personne ne pouvait savoir quand. Des mois, voir des années peut-être. Ils n'allaient pas passer ce temps là à l'attendre sagement dans l'angoisse ; ils allaient vivre.

John glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Sherlock, ses mains froides le faisant agréablement frissonner. Son sourire devint quelque peu lubrique.

-Il ne devrait pas nous déranger pour les prochaines heures, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock rit tout près de son oreille, c'était un son des plus délicieux.

-Heures ? Tu es bien ambitieux.

John avait beau être fatigué, il se sentit soudain un peu mieux.

-Je relève le défi, susurra-t-il en le poussant dans l'appartement, déboutonnant au passage la chemise de Sherlock.

D'un léger coup de talon, il repoussa la porte. Elle se referma sur eux.

* * *

 **L'avant-dernier chapitre se termine déjà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **L'épilogue est pour la semaine prochaine, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**


	36. Epilogue

**Généralement, j'écris mes notes d'auteur juste avant de poster le chapitre, mais pour le début celle- ci je fais une petite exception à la règle. Nous sommes le 17 février, 25 chapitres sont déjà postés et je viens tout juste de mettre un point final à cette histoire.**

 **Cette fic n'est pas le premier long projet dans lequel je me lance, mais c'est le premier que je parvient à finir (en plus d'être également ma toute première fiction sur Sherlock).**

 **Il m'aura fallu deux ans dont une année où j'en ai fait ma principale priorité (Ben, quand tu passeras par là je pense que tu pourras attester x'D) pour la finir enfin et ce n'était pas tous les jours gagné d'avance. Mais en tout cas je crois que cette fic restera toujours une des plus importantes à mes yeux !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il saura vous convaincre,**

 **Pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

La pluie et le vent mordant avaient laissé place à des températures plus douces. Le soleil illuminait Londres de plus en plus fréquemment. Les parcs commençaient à fleurir et les habitants prenaient de plus en plus souvent leur déjeuner dehors. John sentait sa bonne humeur renaître au contact des beaux jours.

Les services secrets étaient toujours à la recherche de Moriarty, mais même si le fait qu'il se promène dans la nature soit inquiétant, Sherlock avait été formel, il ne retenterait rien d'aussitôt, il fallait d'abord qu'il ait un plan solide et ça pouvait prendre des mois voir des années à être élaboré. Mycroft aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen, si ce n'est de l'attraper, de le faire surveiller d'ici là.

Alors, la vie avait repris son court, aussi normalement qu'elle puisse l'être au 221b Baker Street.

Sherlock avait eu quelques clients, mais rien de bien intéressant, alors il passait sa frustration en manquant de faire exploser la cuisine deux fois par jour. Arsenic s'était illustré dans son nouveau sport favori qui était d'escalader les bibliothèques en faisant tomber le plus de choses possibles. Quant à John, il s'était autorisé à souffler avant de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Vers la fin de mois de mars, le cabinet médical du Docteur John H. Watson ouvrit ses portes.

Thomas Jones ne s'était pas trompé en disant qu'il parviendrait sans problème à se constituer une clientèle. Celle-ci était conséquente et avait très vite afflué.

Tous les soirs, John rentrait satisfait, mais épuisé (il était obligé de se montrer régulier dans ses horaires de présence, au moins les premiers mois). Tous les soirs Sherlock se plaignait que John n'était pas assez présent au cas où une enquête urgente se présentait et ils se disputaient. Puis invariablement, John finissait par l'embrasser en le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, Sherlock affichait alors un petit air d'enfant satisfait pour le reste de la soirée.

Les baisers, les caresses et les nuits torrides étaient devenues une partie de leur quotidien qu'ils ne cherchaient plus à contrôler. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient heureux ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

De plus, il aurait été stupide de faire comme si de rien n'était depuis qu'un jour de début Avril, Mrs Hudson les avait surpris en train d'échanger un long et langoureux baiser. Ils s'étaient détournés d'elle en rougissent, John avait eu le sentiment d'être un gamin surpris par sa mère dans une situation gênante. La vieille dame n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contenté de ranger les courses qu'elle leur avait apporté en chantonnant, mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle abordait en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle leur avait adressé un grand signe de la main et était repartie en dévalant les escaliers à toute allure (sa hanche allait soudainement beaucoup mieux.) Ils avaient entendu la portes d'entrée claquer, s'étaient précipités à la fenêtre, pour voir sans surprise leur logeuse et Mrs Tuner s'échanger des messes basses en riant tellement fort que tout le quartier devait les entendre.

Elles ressemblaient à deux adolescentes qui venaient d'apprendre une nouvelle particulièrement croustillante et John s'amusa à penser que ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

John pensait que la nouvelle de leur relation n'avait pas encore quitté le petit cercle de commère de Mrs Hudson. Il réalisa assez vite qu'il avait tord.

* * *

Un matin, alors que John pensait profiter d'un jour de congé qu'il s'était accordé, Lestrade contacta Sherlock pour une affaire. Si à première vue, elle semblait intéressante, elle s'avéra vite parfaitement ennuyeuse pour Sherlock.

Cependant, si l'affaire n'avait pas diverti Sherlock, elle avait été des plus intéressantes pour beaucoup de monde.

C'était un geste distrait qu'avait eu Sherlock. Il s'était dirigé vers un coffre-fort apparemment cambriolé sans avoir été ouvert. John était sur le chemin du détective et celui-ci avait simplement posé sa main sur sa hanche et s'y était un peu attardé alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. Et puis, il y avait aussi eu se sourire, celui qui disait qu'il était pleinement heureux et que Sherlock n'adressait qu'à lui.

Sur le moment, le médecin n'avait pas non plus prêté beaucoup d'attention à ce petit geste devenu quotidien entre eux. Mais quand il avait vu tous les regards se braquer sur eux avec un peu trop d'insistance, il avait compris : tout le monde savait. Et le clin d'œil complice que lui avait adressé Greg ne fit que confirmer ça.

L'affaire fut résolue en un rien de temps. S'en suivi la procédure habituel, c'est-à-dire des prises de becs entre Sherlock et Lestrade dans le bureau de ce dernier.

John s'ennuyait ferme. La dispute n'était pas vraiment palpitante, aucun des deux hommes ne se renouvelait beaucoup. L'attention de John fut alors détournée par Donovan à l'extérieur du bureau, elle lui avait discrètement fait signe de le rejoindre. Un coup d'œil à Sherlock lui apprit que celui-ci était bien trop absorbé à critiqué les méthodes de Lestrade pour avoir besoin de sa présence et il se glissa hors du bureau en silence.

Donovan avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. John devina assez vite le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder.

-On se demandait tous combien de temps ça prendrait, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-Sherlock à permis à Greg de boucler l'enquête en moins d'une demi-heure. Vous n'auriez pas fait mieux.

-Non. Je parlais de vous deux.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, dit-il d'un ton faussement surpris.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit, le jour où on a retrouvé le corps d'Allan Duncan.

John se rappelait bien de cette journée, surtout parce que désormais elle était associée de la présence de Moriarty dans sa mémoire. A part ça, il se rappelait vaguement que Sherlock s'était approcher de Donovan d'un pas furieux pour lui murmurer quelque chose alors qu'elle venait tout juste de lui adresser une remarque désobligeante dont John se souvenait à peine.

-Une déduction malvenue sur vos soirées chez Anderson, je suppose.

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Non. Il m'a dit que j'allais regretter d'être venue au monde…

-Un peu agressif, mais pas surprenant venant de lui…

-…si je m'avisais encore à faire la moindre réflexion à l'homme qu'il aimait.

John resta immobile et silencieux, sous le choc en réalité. Il se répéta les mots de Donovan dans sa tête pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Sherlock choisit ce moment pour sortir du bureau et s'arrêta juste devant eux. Il lança un regard méprisant à Donovan et un autre interrogateur à John.

Comme le médecin semblait toujours incapable de dire le moindre mot, il fit volte face.

-John, on y va !

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. John mis si longtemps à le suivre qu'il fut surpris de voir que Sherlock l'avait attendu pour prendre un taxi. Le médecin l'y suivit en silence. De toute évidence son trouble était toujours lisible sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? s'agaça le détective.

John hésita. Même si leur relation avait considérablement évolué depuis la disparition de Moriarty, ils n'avaient encore jamais mis le sujet des sentiments sur le tapis, ça ne leur avait pas semblé nécessaire. Sauf que John ne pouvait pas passer à côté du sujet après ce que Sally lui avait appris.

John savait qu'il aimait Sherlock et c'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais pleinement ressentit dans aucune de ses relations auparavant. Mais que Sherlock puisse ressentir la même chose…il avait toujours considéré que pour le détective, ce genre de chose n'était que des futilités dérangeantes qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre et encore moins à gérer. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Il se lança alors :

-Elle m'a raconté ce que tu lui as dit le jour où on a retrouvé Duncan.

-Ce que…oh.

John se mordit la langue, poser la question était risqué, mais maintenant, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

-Sherlock…ce que tu lui as dit…enfin que..c 'est vrai ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Tu en doute ?

Le cœur de John s'emballa, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que…moi aussi.

Sherlock sourit à son tour, un sourire radieux. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre, sans remarquer les coups d'œil gênés que le chauffeur lançait de temps à autre dans le rétroviseur. Comme c'était partit, le pauvre homme se disait sans doute qu'il allait être obligé de les interrompre pour leur faire dire qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Baker Street depuis un moment déjà. John n'y prêtait pas attention, il somnolait sur le canapé, confortablement installé contre le torse de Sherlock.

Ce moment de plénitude fut rompu par la sonnerie de téléphone du détective. John gronda de frustration, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de décrocher.

La conversation fut rapide et quand Sherlock rangea à nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche, il eu l'air pleinement satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda John en se réinstallant confortablement contre Sherlock. Je te préviens si c'est une enquête, je suis trop bien installé pour bouger d'ici.

Sherlock passa son bras autour des épaules de John pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-Pas une enquête. Geoff voulait simplement m'informer qu'il a trouvé mon cadeau de Noël. Il a mis le temps, et dire qu'il était juste sous son nez !

-Tu sais Sherlock, tu n'es pas obligé d'écorcher son nom même lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

-Très bien, très bien, soupira le détective. Il n'empêche que Graham à été vraiment très peu observateur.

-Sherlock, gronda John.

Le détective lui adressa un sourire amusé, il aimait bien trop se moquer de Greg pour arrêter un jour.

-Tu comptes me dire où tu l'avais caché maintenant ?

Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit encore plus.

-Chez mon frère.

John tiqua et leva vers Sherlock des yeux étonnés.

-Chez ton frère ? Qu'est-ce que Lestrade irait bien faire chez ton frère ? Tu dis depuis des mois qu'il l'avait juste sous son nez.

-Réfléchit John, s'amusa le détective.

John eu beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas le résonnement de Sherlock. Mais…si l'inspecteur avait trouvé son cadeau, c'est qu'il était chez l'ainé des Holmes. Qu'était-il allé y faire à une heure pareille !

Du bout des lèvres, Sherlock commença à explorer son cou. John eu du mal à réfléchir correctement avec tous les petits baisers légers comme des plumes que lui donnait Sherlock.

-Voyons, tu n'as tout de même pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre, souffla-t-il en déposant cette fois un baiser au creux de ses lèvres.

John se redressa d'un bond, dévisageant le détective comme s'il était devenu fou. Sherlock poussa un petit gémissement frustré de voir son bloggeur s'arracher à lui alors que le moment était si agréable.

-Je croyais que tu étais trop bien installé pour bouger !

-Attends, Sherlock. Attends. Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que…

-Si.

-Ton frère ! Mycroft et Greg ! Ils…

-Oui.

-Ils sont ensemble ? Il se fréquente ?

Sherlock hocha vivement la tête.

-Ça fait un bon moment maintenant.

John eu une réaction assez étrange : il éclata de rire. Un rire tonitruant et incontrôlable qui parvint même à arracher quelques gloussements à Sherlock.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, croassa-t-il en retombant contre le torse de Sherlock. C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendue.

-Ça doit faire bien longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé à Anderson alors.

John s'éclaffa encore plus.

-Bon sang, et ils savent que tu sais ?

-Mycroft oui, pour ce qui est de Lestrade, s'il l'ignorait son esprit doit tout de même être suffisamment affûté pour que cela ne soit plus le cas.

-Il doit être terriblement gêné.

-C'est une bonne chose. Il n'a jamais fait fi de te mettre mal à l'aise en te parlant de moi, rends lui la monnaie de sa pièce.

Sherlock avait entièrement raison et la perspective de mettre son flic d'ami dans l'embarras sembla soudain une brillante idée à John. Mais pas tout de suite. Parce que la bouche de Sherlock recommençait à explorer sa peau et qu'en cet instant, le médecin ne désirait rien de plus que de capturer les lèvres douces entre les siennes.

* * *

 _La soirée était douce comparée à l'hiver glacial auquel Londres avait eu droit. Un homme remontait Baker Street, les mains dans ses poches et la capuche de son sweat lui cachant le visage. Il s'arrêta devant le numéro 221 ; sur la marche d'escalier un chat l'observait de ses grands yeux jaunes où se reflétait la lumière des lampadaires._

 _L'homme s'immobilisa._

 _-Tu es là, toi._

 _Il abaissa sa capuche, leva les yeux vers les fenêtres, une seule demeurait éclairée, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Sherlock Holmes._

 _Un sourire étira les lèvres de James Moriarty, il alla s'asseoir sur la marche, le chat ne bougea pas._

 _-Ils font quoi à ton avis. J'ai bien une idée, mais c'est indécent._

 _Le chat détourna la tête, comme si le nouvel individu n'était qu'une nuisance sonore dont il se serait passé._

 _-Tu es bien ingrat, grommela Moriarty. Dois-je te rappeler que sans moi, tu serais certainement mort dans un caniveau après avoir pris la flotte. C'est moi qui t'ai déposé devant leur porte._

 _Le chat ne s'en souciait pas._

 _-Si j'avais su qu'un sale chat suffisait à les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'aurais eu de quoi m'amuser bien plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas si mal, tout s'est tellement bien passé. Mes petits pantins, ils sont si malléables, j'en serais presque déçu parfois, trop facile._

 _Il crut entendre le chat grogner._

 _\- Dis-leur, toi, que d'une certaine manière s'ils sont ensemble maintenant, c'est grâce à moi._

 _Les yeux du chat flamboyèrent._

 _-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas en tirer les lauriers à toi tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Arsenic Miaula, un miaulement strident et peu avenant, il se redressa sur ses pattes, ne s'étira même pas. Moriarty regarda celui que les voisins avaient fini par surnommer « le chat de Baker Street » passer par la chatière tout récemment installée._

 _-Méprisant, l'animal. Et pas aussi stupide que t'en à l'air. T'es bien comme Sherlock. Va les rejoindre foutue bestiole, va tant qu'ils sont heureux, ils se croient en sécurité, ils ne le seront pas toujours._

 _Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre. Moriarty resta longtemps assis là, à observer la rue sans jamais cesser de sourire. Il finit par se lever, rabaissa sa capuche sur ses yeux et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière._

 _Sherlock n'avait pas gagné la partie. Il ne l'avait pas perdu non plus. S'il perdait, le jeu s'arrêtait, définitivement, et Jim voulait le faire durer encore un peu. Ils avaient simplement terminé une manche._

 _Il y en aurait d'autres._

 **-END-**

 **Je ne sais pas si je dois être triste ou très heureuse de pouvoir enfin poster ce dernier chapitre; Arsenic va terriblement me manquer! xD**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et je tenais à dire un immense MERCIIIIII à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews! A chaque fois que je les lisais ça me faisait sourire comme une débile et la motivation que vos avis procure est juste incroyable :)**

 **Alors merci, merci, merci, merci; je ne vois vraiment pas de meilleur façon de finir!**

 **Feather in Book**


End file.
